La Que Yo Amo Es
by beamknight87
Summary: ¿Puede el amor salvar al mundo? Una historia de como el amor de dos chicas especiales puede cambiar a un Ikari Shinji. Completa.
1. Visiones

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Visiones**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Histoira basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

Comenzado el 6 de Julio de 1999

Revisado el 7 de Julio de 1999

* * *

Se sentía... raro. Era el único modo en que podía describirlo. Sabía que era irracional, pero ella realmente no se sentía cómoda, sentada dentro de la cabina de contacto de la Unidad-01. Estaba esa molesta sensación de deja-vu, asociada con algo de ansiedad. Y estaba esa presencia. No, no una presencia exactamente. Más bien... una sombra, un eco del piloto anterior. 

"Así que, Rei. ¿Cómo se siente pilotear la Unidad-01 por primera vez?"

"Huele como Ikari".

Las conexiones iniciales con el EVA marcharon sin problemas, tal como ella esperaba. Tenía total fe en el Comandante Ikari. Sabía que no dejaría que los eventos que sucedieron con la activación de la Unidad-00 se repitieran de nuevo. Solo cuando la conexión del Nervio A10 fue establecida sintió algo extraño. Jadeó. Imágenes, visiones entraron a su mente. Memorias. Las de Ikari Shinji.

Visión de Rei, parada en medio de la calle de Tokyo-3.

_"¿Esa soy yo? No recuerdo esto..."_

Visión de Shinji, sosteniendo a una Rei lastimada a mitad del ataque de l Tercer Ángel.

"_¿Tu piloteaste... por mí?"_

Visión de Shinji, enfrentando al Tercer Ángel.

"_Esta emoción. ¿Es miedo?"_

Visión de Shinji, enfrentando al Cuarto Ángel.

"_Estos sentimientos... ¿Dolor y soledad?"_

Visión de Rei, hablando con el Comandante Ikari.

"_¿Qué es esto?. ¿Celos?. ¿Son estos celos?. ¿Estás celoso de mí?"_

Visión de Shinji, mirando su tarjeta ID.

"_¿Me encuentras... linda?"_

Visión de Shinji mirándola, mientras estaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

"_Vergüenza. Sin embargo, hay algo más..."_

Visión de Rei, abofeteando a Shinji.

"_Sus palabras me habían... enfadado. Un sentimiento raro"._

Visión de la silueta de Rei a través de la cortina, mientras se ponía su traje de conexión antes de la batalla contra el Quinto Ángel.

"_Este sentimiento otra vez... ¿Es... deseo?"_

Visión de Shinji mirándola, con lágrimas en sus ojos, tras haberla rescatado de la cabina de contacto de la Unidad-00.

"_Tristeza. Aun así. ¿Alivio y felicidad?"_

Visión de Asuka, en su primer encuentro.

"_La Segunda Elegida"._

Visión de Asuka, parcialmente desnuda, mientras se ponía su traje de conexión.

"_Estas emociones otra vez. Vergüenza y deseo"._

Visión de los pechos de Asuka, mientras yacía a su lado.

"_Deseo otra vez. ¿Por qué?"_

Visión de Asuka, cuando Shinji trató de besarla.

"_Él... él trató de besarla..."_

Visión de Asuka inclinándose sobre él en su traje de baño.

"_La encuentra atractiva"._

Visión de Rei, en su traje de baño, secándose.

"_Pero él también me encuentra atractiva..."_

Visión de la Unidad-02, cuando la Unidad-01 la salvó justo a tiempo de caer dentro del volcán.

"_Este alivio... Se alegró de haber podido salvarla. El mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando me sacó de la cabina de contacto de la Unidad-00, tras la batalla con el Quinto Ángel"._

Otras visiones de Asuka. Asuka molestándolo. Asuka gritándole. Asuka en su uniforme escolar. Asuka en su vestido amarillo. Asuka llevando sólo una toalla. Asuka, Asuka, Asuka...

"_¿Por qué ella?. ¿Por qué?. ¡POR QUÉ!"_

"Okay, prueba completa. Rei, tu trabajo terminó".

La voz de la Dra. Akagi la sobresaltó, aún cuando su cara no lo mostró.

"Si".

"_¿Qué eran esos sentimientos?. ¿Estaba... celosa de ella?. ¿Acaso yo... tengo... sentimientos por Ikari-kun?"_

Mientras relajaba su cuerpo. Ayanami Rei dejó escapar un suspiro, haciendo algunas burbujas en el LCL.

"Ikari-kun", susurró.

* * *

Mientras estaba en la entrada de la enfermería mirando al chico durmiendo, por primera vez en su vida, Ayanami Rei no sabía qué hacer. Lo que había experimentado hoy se sentía tan confuso. Emociones que nunca había sentido pero que reconoció. Y ahora que miraba al chico, las podía sentir dentro de ella. Alivio y felicidad. Estaba feliz que el chico estuviera ileso. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? 

Se aproximó a la cama y miró más de cerca al muchacho. Su rostro era una expresión de paz y serenidad. Sintió una nueva impresión. La golpeó como una ola. Rápidamente, comparó ese sentimiento con aquellos que experimentó dentro de la Unidad-01.

"¿Te encuentro atractivo?" susurró.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre esta pregunta, sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

Así era.

"¿Qué eres, Ikari Shinji?. ¿Qué eres para mí?"

La vieja y simple respuesta vino a su mente. Un compañero de trabajo. El hijo del Comandante.

No, se dio cuenta. Él era algo más. Él tenía sentimientos por ella. Ella lo había protegido y él la había ayudado en retribución. Pensó en aquél día en que protegió a la Unidad-01 del disparo del Quinto Ángel con su propio EVA. ¿Actúo así sólo porque esas fueron sus órdenes? No. Había habido algo más. Débil, en el fondo de su mente, pero había estado ahí.

"¿Me... importas?"

Una simple pregunta, aunque también casi una revelación.

Sí. Sí, le importaba.

El chico se revolvió. Pronto despertaría. Sin saber que hacer, la muchacha huyó. Miedo. Otra emoción a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

La chica caminó por las calles de Tokyo-3, perdida y confusa. No se suponía que esto pasara. No se suponía que se sintiera de ese modo. Ella era sólo una herramienta. Algo que podía ser remplazado. Aún así...

¿Debería hablar con el Comandante Ikari? Sería el curso de acción más recomendable.

Pero... él había dejado a su hijo ser lastimado en la Unidad-00... ¿Tenía razón el joven Ikari?. ¿Se podía confiar realmente en el Comandante? Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente se podía. Sin embargo, decidió no hablar con él. Si los enterraba profundamente, tal vez se olvidaría de esos nuevos sentimientos que tenía...

Tras minutos que se sintieron como horas. La joven llegó a su departamento y se dejó caer en su cama, exhausta de tratar de no ser engullida por ese remolino de nuevas emociones recién despertadas. Mientras hundía la cabeza en su almohada, se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía ignorar lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Una y otra vez, su mente repetía las últimas visiones que vio mientras estaba sincronizada con la Unidad-01. Sohryu. La Segunda Elegida.

¡No! No la dejaría tenerlo.

No la dejaría.

"Ikari-kun es mío..."

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Mientras esta historia puede ser considerada como independiente, es realidad es una premisa al Prólogo de "La Que Yo Amo Es...". Una de las debilidades de LQYAE es la manera en que Rei está fuera de su personaje. Así que me pregunté... ¿De dónde vinieron esas emociones? La respuesta vino un poco después cuando debatía con uno de mis pre-lectores sobre buenas historias cortas de Rei y Shinji. "Dos corazones de una mente" acudió a mi mente y rápidamente pensé en basar algo sobre esta premisa: Rei se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Shinji debido a las pruebas de compatibilidad con la Unidad-01. No muy original, pero efectivo.

Alain Gravel

6 de Julio de 1999

* * *

Traducido al español el 18 de Junio del 2006. 

Notas del traductor:

Pues bien, hace mucho tiempo que leí esta historia que ya es un clásico de NGE (casi cinco años), y al darme cuenta de que por la red circulaban varias traducciones muy incompletas, me dije a mí mismo "¡Rayos!. ¿Por qué no lo hago yo mismo?", sobre todo después de haber visto de nuevo The End of Evangelion con unos amigos y asquearme de la actitud con la que Shinji aparece.

He tratado de ponerme en contacto con el autor original de esta gran historia, sin éxito, para poder pedir el permiso adecuado para realizar este trabajo. A pesar de ello, aún espero su respuesta.

¡Ah¡ Por cierto, quizás los reviews no sean tan importantes en este primer capítulo de la historia, pero agradecería recibirlos para darme una idea de qué tan buen traductor puedo llegar a ser y quizás animarme a trabajar con otras historias de NGE que considero excelentes para pasarlas al español. Y una cosa más de la que pueden estar cien por ciento seguros: traduciré esta obra al completo, aún estoy considerando sobre di debo o no traducir también todas las historias alternas que se generaron alrededor de ésta, pero para decidirme espero gustoso sus comentarios.


	2. Hastas las muñecas tienen sentimientos

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Prólogo – Hasta las muñecas tienen sentimientos**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Ayanami Rei. 

La piloto designada de la Unidad-00.

La mayoría de la gente que la conocía estaría de acuerdo en que la Primera Elegida poseía pocas emociones. De hecho, mucha gente, con la excepción del Comandante y el Piloto Ikari, pensaría que NO tenía emociones.

Pocas veces, Ayanami le había mostrado a estos dos emociones genuinas.

Uno de los Ikaris se preguntaba a menudo si Ayanami había conocido la felicidad, mientras que al otro parecía no importarle.

A pesar de todo, Ayanami era un misterio total.

Durante gran parte de su vida, Ayanami se comportó como si no sintiera emociones. Sin embargo, dos eventos cambiaron eso: la activación fallida de la Unidad-00 y la llegada del Tercer Elegido, Ikari Shinji. Mientras que el primer evento aparentemente tuvo un impacto leve en la existencia de Ayanami, el segundo perturbó en gran medida su muy simple vida.

Por razones que ella no podía comprender, el joven Ikari no parecía estar asustado de ella como el resto de su clase lo estaba. Él había mostrado interés por ella. Él aparentaba preocuparse más por ella que el Comandante Ikari. Esta posibilidad alteraba sus pensamientos regulares. Y con el pasar del tiempo encontró a su mente más y más preocupada con pensamientos sobre el Tercer Elegido.

Eso... la inquietaba.

Ella no podía entenderlo.

Él había llorado por ella.

Él la había hecho sonreír.

Y ella había disfrutado esa sensación.

Y ahora...

Desde la pelea con el Séptimo Ángel...

Su atención parecía haberse enfocado a la Segunda Elegida.

Esta idea... la molestaba.

Ella, realmente, había comenzado a disfrutar de la atención del Tercer Elegido.

Ella no quería perderla.

De un bolsillo de su uniforme, Ayanami sacó un pequeño calendario que había encontrado un día en la calle.

Lo observó durante un momento.

Un día estaba marcado con rojo.

14 de Febrero.

Contrario a lo que la gente pudiera pensar, Ayanami Rei sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenía mucho tiempo para observar el mundo y la gente que vivía en él. A menudo tenía problemas comprendiéndolos. Pero podía recolectar cada fragmento de información con que se cruzaba. Por lo tanto, sabía el significado de esa fecha. Ella también había estudiado los rituales que hombres y mujeres parecían llevar a cabo en esa fecha. Hacía unos pocos meses, ella lo habría considerado una pérdida de tiempo. Pero ahora... era una herramienta que podía utilizar.

Lentamente, la adolescente se levantó y cogió un pequeño paquete de un escritorio. Una pequeña caja de chocolates. Se había saltado un almuerzo para comprarla.

"Ikari-kun..."

Llena con una resolución casi alienígena. Ayanami decidió que no perdería a Ikari Shinji ante la feroz Segunda Elegida.

Rápidamente, salió de su vació departamento.

Esa mañana, el Cuartel General de NERV recibió muchas llamadas de emergencia de los equipos asignados de proteger a los tres pilotos de Evangelions.

Algo estaba definitivamente estaba mal.

Esa mañana, la Piloto Ayanami Rei corrió a la escuela.

Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Notas del autor (18 de Febrero de 1999): 

Sé lo que están pensando. Rei está fuera de su personaje. Personalmente, no estoy tan seguro de eso. Es cierto, Rei es una persona bastante fría, pero ha demostrado que tiene emociones. En la serie, ha hecho unas cuantas cosas asombrosas por Shinji. Personalmente creo que el problema de Rei es que tiene dificultad en reconocer sus propias emociones, y aún más para expresarlas.

Y recuerden, aunque Rei parezca no tener emociones, ella es aún una adolescente.

Bueno, esta es mi visión de Rei. Siéntanse libres de opinar lo contrario.

Alain Gravel

raknaglobetrotter.qc.ca

18 de Febrero de 1999

Escrito el 14 de Febrero de 1999

Revisado el 19 de Abril de 1999

Correcciones adicionales el 29 de Mayo de 1999

Revisiones finales el 2 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 18 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: Mi versión del Prólogo de esta historia. No lo puse en el capítulo anterior pero no recordé sino hasta el momento de publicar que necesito de pre-lectores que puedan echarme la mano con la ortografía y signos de puntuación en el resto de la historia, ya que los capítulos son titánicos, y para ser el trabajo de una sola persona, es difícil no cometer errores. Espero gustosamente ofertas pues no creo publicar lo que sigue sino hasta después de haber obtenido unas cuantas pre-lecturas... por favor, permitan que siga publicando esta traducción, gracias.


	3. Día de San Valentín

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 1 – Día de San Valentín**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

Aviso: Esta historia comienza después del episodio 14 y continúa hasta el final. Así que si no han visto la serie entera y la película End of Evangelion, esperen spoilers. No se los volveré a advertir.

* * *

Estaba sorprendido de encontrar a mis dos compañeras de cuarto adelantándome en el desayuno. Eso era raro. Me tocaba cocinar. Pero aparentemente Asuka había optado por mermelada de frambuesa en sus tostadas. En cuanto a Misato... mientras hubiera cerveza en el refrigerador, estaría bien. Y al refrigerador rara vez le faltaba cerveza. Supongo que ella había bebido tanto de esa cosa, que ahora podía sobrevivir solamente de eso. 

"¡No es justo!"

Problemas. Asuka ya estaba de mal humor. Eso no era totalmente inesperado. Había presenciado una escena similar hace dos semanas. Y sabía que vería la misma escena dentro de dos semanas.

Así que, Asuka estaba de mal humor, lo que significaba que dentro de poco me escogería para ventilar sus frustraciones. Aún así, tenía suerte, las cosas podían ser mucho peores. ¡Por lo menos no era _esa_ época del mes! Bueno, al menos eso pensé. No podía estar realmente seguro...

En silencio, decidí aceptar mi destino mientras preparaba mi propio desayuno. Simplemente huevos y tostadas. No estaba seguro de tener la energía para algo más complicado. Por un momento, consideré en decir "¡Hola!" a mis dos compañeras, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Asuka, decidí quedarme callado. Mejor pasar inadvertido el mayor tiempo posible.

"La vida rara vez es justa, Asuka".

Bueno, que sorpresa. Misato parecía estar en su faceta seria. Nada típico. Probablemente dentro de poco se revertiría a su modo irresponsable-feliz-fastidiosa. Su objetivo probablemente era bajarle la guardia a Asuka.

"¡Pero es domingo!. ¡No sólo domingo, sino también el Día de San Valentín!".

Asuka definitivamente no estaba feliz. No pude evitar temblar de tan sólo pensarlo. Mientras personalmente no me importaba un día de festejo estúpido, Asuka estaba dispuesta a armar un gran embrollo por ello.

"Sé que el día de hoy será un infierno" pensé en silencio. "Tal vez el ataque de un Ángel me salve..."

Pero al final, los Ángeles eran los responsables de este lío.

"Asuka, tú sabes perfectamente la posición de la Junta Escolar de Tokyo-3. Debido a los ataques de los Ángeles, muchos días de escuela se han perdido. Por eso, un domingo cada dos semanas es ahora un día de escuela".

Podía sentir que Misato estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Asuka ya había perdido. Sólo que ella aún no lo sabía.

"¡Esto apesta!"

"Tal vez. Pero irás de todas formas, aún si lo tengo que hacer una orden".

"¡Pero no es justo!. ¡Baka Shinji, di algo!"

Bien, tanto para pasar inadvertido.

"¿No tenemos pruebas de sincronización hoy, Misato-san?"

La clásica táctica de evasión de Ikari Shinji. Si tratas mucho de ignorar la realidad, quizás se vaya. Sin embargo, sabía que era probable que no funcionara. Asuka ya estaba furiosa y murmurando unos cuantos insultos en Alemán si lo adiviné bien. Una explosión a escala total era inminente. Pero la suerte, bajo el nombre de Misato Katsuragi, esta de mi lado.

"No, Shinji-kun". Pude ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la Mayor. Por un segundo me pregunté si era un signo bueno o malo. "¡Esta noche tendremos una FIESTA!"

Eso captó la atención de Asuka. Una fiesta... Si bien yo no estaba muy entusiasmado ante la idea de OTRA fiesta, por lo menos calmó a Asuka considerablemente.

"¿Una fiesta?"

Asuka esta de repente muy entusiasmada. Esto sólo puso más contenta a Misato.

"¡Sí! Vendrán Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru, Makoto... También pueden preguntar a sus amigos de la escuela si quieren venir. No olviden de invitar a Rei también..."

"¡A quién le importa Rei!. ¿Qué hay sobre Kaji?. ¿Va a venir?"

Toda la sangre pareció haberse ido de la cara de Misato. No pude evitar casi estallar en carcajadas.

"Bueno, no sé si..."

"¡Yay!. ¡Lo llamaré enseguida!" dijo Asuka, ignorando por completo la respuesta de la Mayor.

"... él deba venir. ¡Maldición! No escuchó ni una palabra de lo que dije..."

En silencio, terminé mi desayuno. Viendo que Misato obviamente ya no estaba de humor para comer, y que Asuka se había olvidado por completo de su propio desayuno, limpié la mesa. Si no, los platos simplemente se hubieran quedado ahí.

Una fiesta. Si bien siempre era bueno ver a personas que consideraba mis amigos, no esta muy emocionado por ello. Las fiestas siempre eran muy ruidosas y atestadas para mi gusto.

Oh, bueno, eso era mejor que tener una Asuka molesta a mis espaldas.

* * *

Escuela. Otro aburrido día de escuela. 

O al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

La clase estaba muy animada esta mañana. Las chicas parecían darle una gran importancia a lo de San Valentín. Estaba realmente sorprendido de ver a Hikari dándole chocolates a Touji. Suponía que ella tenía sentimientos por él, pero jamás imaginé que se lo diría, mucho menos en público. Touji estaba taaaaan avergonzado que su cara me recordó a un tomate. Los comentarios de Kensuke tampoco ayudaron a la pobre 'pareja'. Sólo esperaba que Touji no dijera nada estúpido. Hikari era una buena chica. Sería una pena si Touji lastimara sus sentimientos.

Por alguna razón, Asuka parecía estar furiosa. Ella seguía dándome esas miradas oscuras. Sin saber cuál era su problema, decidí que lo mejor sería ignorarla por un rato, por lo menos hasta que se calmara. Así que apoyé mi cabeza en el escritorio y esperé a que la aburrida lectura del Segundo Impacto comenzara. Con un poco de suerte, me quedaría dormido.

Súbitamente, todos se callaron. La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí. Levanté la cabeza, y quedé paralizado por lo que vi.

Ayanami Rei, sosteniendo lo que obviamente era un caja de chocolates del día de San Valentín y caminando lentamente directo hacia mi

¡No! Ella no lo haría... no podría...

Literalmente me congelé.

Su expresión usual se había ido. Sus manos y sus labios estaban temblando. Pude verlo en sus ojos rojos... miedo. Pero también había algo más. No estaba completamente seguro: una chispa de vitalidad, que nunca había visto en ella.

Estaba hipnotizado.

Me entregó la caja. Me sorprendí de ver mis propias manos temblando. Por un breve instante, nuestros dedos se tocaron. Fue una de las mejores sensaciones que jamás había sentido.

"Esto es para ti, Ikari-kun".

No estoy seguro, pero creo que logré decir gracias.

Ella sonrió. Esa rara, tan preciosa y hermosa sonrisa.

Alrededor nuestro, varios estudiantes se cayeron de sus sillas. Otros literalmente se desmayaron. No lo noté. Estaba en el cielo.

Cuando mis sentidos regresaron, Rei estaba caminando a su escritorio. La máscara neutral, sin emociones estaba de vuelta en su rostro. Sólo la caja de chocolates en mis manos me convenció de que esto no era un sueño.

"¡Así se hace Shinji!. ¡Perro con suerte!"

Feliz de quitarse la presión de encima, Touji estaba ahora molestándome sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Ya en esos momentos, la poderosa Máquina de Chismes Estudiantil estaba trabajando duro, tratando de de figurar el 'qué', 'por qué', 'cuándo' y 'cómo' de mi 'relación' con Ayanami. Rei estaba de vuelta a su normal y fría manera de ser, mientras que casi fui destrozado por las respuestas de otras chicas en la clase. Esto era, por mucho, peor que la atención que recibí hace unos cuantos meses, cuando todos descubrieron que era el Piloto de la Unidad-01. Sabía que por la manera que se quemaban mis mejillas que estaba terriblemente sonrojado. Para ser franco, hubiera querido arrastrarme debajo de mi escritorio y esconderme.

Sorprendentemente, en el fondo de la clase escuché a algunas chicas decir cuánto envidiaban a Rei. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Aún más sorprendente fueron las miradas fulminantes que estaba recibiendo de algunos tipos de la clase. Si bien, sabía que la personalidad de Rei, o más bien su falta de personalidad, asustaba a la gente, también sabía que algunos chicos literalmente babeaban por ella. Después de todo, ella era muy atractiva, en una forma misteriosa. Y ahora, de repente era el rival número uno de estos sujetos. Que bien...

Por segunda vez antes de que la clase siquiera comenzara, el salón se quedó mortalmente silencioso. Pude sentir que algo estaba MUY mal.

"¡IKARI SHINJI!"

¡Oh, Dios!. ¡Asuka!

No se veía molesta. No. Parecía mucho más que molesta. Daba miedo. Más que esos malditos Ángeles.

Me congelé. Otra vez.

El miedo es algo muy interesante. Puedo evadir el tentáculo de un monstruo del tamaño de un edificio mientras piloteo un robot igual de grande y aún así soy abofeteado por una chica. ¡Maldición, eso dolió! Estaba realmente agradecido de no haber sido golpeado por un puño. Lo juro, esa chica podía hacer a Touji correr por su vida.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que Rei se había levantado. Su rostro mostraba un enojo casi igual al que podía ver en el de Asuka.

"¡Ayanami!"

Estaba sorprendido por mi propia voz. Sin ninguna vacilación. Sin ningún signo de mi timidez usual. Era un tono... de comando. Muy parecido al de mi padre. Ese pensamiento era... inquietante.

Rei no se movió. Entendiendo mi comando no hablado, asintió, me sonrió y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Asuka.

Solucionado el problema con Rei, dirigí mi atención a la pelirroja. Aún se veía enojada, pero... tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Me era imposible estar enojado con ella.

Asuka siempre tenía reacciones extremas. No era inusual. De hecho, era parte de sus encantos. Pero las lágrimas. Sólo la había visto llorar una vez. En la noche antes de la pelea contra el Séptimo Ángel. Y había sido sólo una lágrima mientras dormía. Verla así... casi frágil. Sin su usual arrogancia. Casi no podía creerlo.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté suavemente.

De nuevo, me dio una mirada llena de odio. Me preparé para ser golpeado otra vez.

"¡Baka Shinji!"

Entonces... ella salió corriendo del salón, casi golpeando al viejo sensei en su camino.

"¿Cuál es el problema con esa chica?" preguntó Touji.

Una Hikari furiosa lo calló.

"¡Suzuhara!"

Touji súbitamente se quedó callado. Muy, muy callado. Pero había hecho una pregunta interesante. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Era posible que ella estuviera...

No...

No estaría celosa. ¿O sí?

No. De ninguna manera.

Entonces... ¿Por qué las lágrimas?

Tal vez fue algo en sus ojos. Si, era eso. Algo, quizás un poco de polvo.

Seguramente no era lo bastante estúpido para creer eso...

Pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad. Hikari hizo la rutina de "Parados", "Saludo", "Sentados". Otro día de escuela _finalmente_ había empezado.

Una vez que el sensei comenzó su lectura sobre el Segundo Impacto, me colapsé sobre mi escritorio. Me sentía agotado. Tratar con los cambios usuales de humor de Asuka ya era malo. Hoy, había sido peor que nunca. Esas lágrimas... y encima de eso, tenía que tratar con una Rei sobre emocional. Simplemente era demasiado. Mi mente era un desastre. Estaba cansado de tratar de no huir de la realidad, por lo que me quedé dormido.

Nadie lo notaría, y so lo hacían, no me importaba.

* * *

¡IKARI-KUN!. ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Asuka!". 

Desperté, mi cuerpo siendo sacudido por una furiosa Jefa de Grupo. Abrí los ojos, totalmente desorientado, con mis sentidos hechos un desastre. Fui salvado por Touji.

"¡No lo sacudas así! Este chico aún tiene que salvar el mundo, ya sabes".

Si... así estaba mejor. Ahora que mi cabeza no se zarandeaba de un lado a otro, era más fácil entender qué estaba pasando. Aparentemente, estaba en la escuela. Lo cual era normal ya que fue el lugar donde me quedé dormido en primer lugar. Y dado que los únicos estudiantes en el salón eran Hikari y Touji, seguramente para salvarme de Hikari, debía ser la hora de almorzar. Estaba hambriento. Un vistazo al reloj del salón de clases lo confirmó. Era poco más de mediodía.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso!"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡La ignoraste! Y la hiciste llorar..."

¿A qué se refería? Difícilmente ignoré a Asuka. Era difícil ignorar a una chica que siempre está tratando de darte una paliza. Y ciertamente no hice nada para hacerla llorar. Ella no lloró. No. Esas eran lágrimas. Pero no estaba llorando.

Entonces ¿Qué?

"¡No hice nada!"

"¡Exacto!. ¡No hiciste nada!. ¡Sólo te quedaste ahí y aceptaste los chocolates de Ayanami!"

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué no te importan los sentimientos de Asuka?

"¿Qué quieres decir con los 'sentimientos de Asuka'?"

Hikari estaba obviamente sorprendida. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

"Suzuhara-kun ¿Podrías esperarme afuera...?"

No me gustó como se oyó eso.

Touji dudó un poco. Pero al final, escogió la cálida sonrisa de Hikari sobre mi mirada suplicante. No me sorprendió. La Jefa de Grupo esperó hasta que el alto muchacho saliera de la habitación antes de decir lo que tenía en mente.

"¿No lo sabes Ikari-kun?. ¡Asuka te ama!. ¿Acaso ustedes dos no son una pareja?"

¿Qué fue eso?. ¿Acaso Hikari acababa de decir lo que creí que dijo?. ¿Y de verdad se lo creía?

"¿Qué?. ¡No somos una pareja!"

¿De dónde sacó esa idea? Asuka ¿Mi novia? Debe ser el peor chiste que haya oído.

"¡Siempre me está molestando!. ¡Siempre está tratando de ponerme en ridículo! Soy probablemente lo que considera su mayor rival. Apenas y podemos vivir juntos. No me sorprendería si me odiara. ¿Y estás diciendo que ella está enamorada de mí?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿No escuchaste lo que...?"

"¡Ustedes los chicos pueden ser tan ciegos!. ¡Si te odiara ella ni siquiera se molestaría en fastidiarte!. ¡Tú eres probablemente la única persona que ella respeta de verdad! Si, eres probablemente su mayor amenaza. Pero también eres el único con quien ella puede identificarse. Cuando no eres tan idiota o cobarde..."

No podía creerlo. No iba a creerlo. Ella no hablaba en serio ¿O si?

No. No era cierto. Aunque, si pensaba en lo que sucedió esta mañana...

No, no, no...

"No puede ser..."

Simplemente era mucho. Demasiado. Traté, lo más fuerte que pude, de ignorar todo lo que me rodeaba y todos pensamientos que tenía en mi cabeza.

Nada. No quería nada.

No quería pensar sobre Rei. Su sonrisa.

No quería pensar sobre Asuka. Su expresión de enfado. Sus lágrimas.

No quería pensar sobre la amistad.

No quería pensar sobre el amor.

No quería pensar.

Pero no podía. No había... lugar donde esconderme.

Cuando volví a la realidad, sólo Touji y Hikari me estaban observando, con una expresión preocupada en sus rostros. Probablemente Hikari había llamado a Touji de vuelta.

"¿Estás... estás bien, Shinji?" preguntó Touji.

No podía responder. Asentí.

"¡Lo siento tanto Shinji! No pensé... no pensé en tus sentimientos..."

Hikari estaba a punto de llorar. Chicas. Tan sensibles...

"Está bien".

Una expresión de alivio pasó por sus caras.

"¡Hombre, me asustaste!"

Dirigí mi atención a Hikari.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Me dio esa mirada de "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No sé qué hacer. Yo. Rei. Asuka. Es tan complicado. No quiero pensar. Sólo dime qué debo hacer".

"Bueno, podrías empezar por disculparte con Asuka... ¡Tal vez darle también un regalo!"

"Un regalo..."

Por un momento, observé la caja de chocolates que Rei me había dado. Un regalo. Un símbolo. ¿De qué tipo?. ¿De amistad?. ¿De amor?

Pensé en darle ésta caja a Asuka. Pero me di cuenta de lo injusto que sería para ambas. Rei y Asuka.

"Si".

Me levanté, tomé la caja, y caminé hacia la puerta. Sólo cuando estaba a punto de salir miré de nuevo a mis amigos.

"Gracias".

Entonces, recordé algo.

"Misato va a hacer una fiesta esta noche. Por favor, vengan. Asuka tal vez te necesite Hikari y no creo que yo solo pueda manejarla. Díganle a Kensuke. Y... díganle a Rei".

Touji asintió.

"Cuenta conmigo".

Lo haría. Dios sabía que lo haría.

Entonces salí a hacerme cargo de la tarea que se me había asignado. Tenía algo que hacer. Podía enfocarme en esa tarea y olvidar todo lo demás por un rato.

Siempre había tiempo de preocuparse más tarde.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos minutos, empecé a preguntarme por qué me había entrado pánico antes. Tenía que ser honesto. Durante un tiempo, estuve muy interesado en Rei. Ahora, estaba muy interesado en Asuka. Ambas eran muy atractivas. ¿Por qué no podía estar feliz con la idea de que las dos chicas más atractivas de mi clase _podrían_ estar interesadas en mí? 

¿No era eso lo que siempre había querido? Alguien que se preocupara por mí.

Aún así, no podía estar feliz con aquella idea. Supongo que no quería creerlo. Si lo hacía y estaba equivocado...y aunque fuera verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría para dejarme atrás, solo, tal y como lo hizo mi Padre?. ¿No era mejor simplemente evitar los problemas y en última instancia el dolor?

¿Por qué les dejé ser mis amigas en primer lugar?

¿Pero eran mis amigas? Asuka solamente se ocupaba de molestar y fastidiarme. Rei... era Rei.

No las conocía realmente.

Suspiré y me froté la frente. Me estaba empezando a dar un gran dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente llegué a la pequeña tienda. Conocía bastante bien el lugar. Después de la llegada de Misato a nuestro departamento que se encontraba bastante cerca, el dueño había triplicado su venta de alcohol. Al menos eso es lo que me había dicho.

Miré a lo que quedaba en el mostrador de regalos de San Valentín. No mucho realmente. Pero tampoco estaba planeando algo fantástico. Sólo quería hacerme cargo de esto tan pronto me fuera posible y olvidarlo todo. Además, no tenía mucho dinero. Sólo unos cuantos yenes de la última vez que había salido a comprar algo para Misato. Había olvidado regresarle el cambio y ella había estado demasiado ebria cuando regresé como para pedírmelo.

No sé por qué, pero esto accionó un pensamiento en mi cabeza.

No nos pagaban.

Piloteábamos los EVAS, salvábamos al mundo de los Ángeles y trabajábamos gratis. Bueno, la supervivencia de la humanidad era una buena recompensa ¿Pero y nosotros qué, la verdad?

Hice una nota mental para no olvidarme de ese pensamiento.

No necesitaba realmente el dinero. NERV pagaba la comida, el departamento y los uniformes. Aún así, quién sabe, podía encontrarle un uso.

Tendría que hablar con Misato.

Pero ahora era tiempo de regresar al problema real, que era comprar una de esas cajas.

Finalmente opté por una caja roja con la forma de un corazón y con un único lazo azul. No era excepcionalmente linda, pero haría su trabajo. Ni siquiera me molesté en ver qué tipo de chocolate tenía dentro. Simplemente pagué por ella y añadí una orden de cerveza para ser llevada al departamento esta noche, junto con unos cuantos bocadillos. Sabía que Misato probablemente se había olvidado de ello. ¿O acaso ella esperaba que pensara sobre tales asuntos?

Salí de la tienda y me dirigí al departamento. La tarea más difícil aún estaba por venir.

Hablar con Asuka.

* * *

El departamento parecía vacío. Pero yo lo sabía. Como yo, Asuka tendía a refugiarse en su cuarto cuando tenía un problema. Ella sólo había vivido en Tokyo-3 por poco tiempo. Como Hikari seguía en la escuela, no podía estar en su casa. Y no podía ir al Cuartel General de NERV sin que Misato se diera cuenta. Por lo que debía de estar en su cuarto. 

Además, un par de zapatos en el suelo atestiguaban que ella estaba ahí.

Fui a mi propio cuarto. No me quedé mucho tiempo. Sólo el suficiente para poner el regalo de Rei en un cajón. Lo había estado cargando conmigo durante mucho tiempo.

De ahí pasé a la cocina. Miré el reloj. 13:13. Ya pasaba bastante tiempo después de la hora del almuerzo y definitivamente estaba hambriento. Y comer me daría un poco más de tiempo. Con algo de suerte, Asuka daría el primer paso y vendría a hablar conmigo por su cuenta. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia. Si venía... todo sería más fácil.

Sacando unos cuantos ingredientes del refrigerador, me di a la tarea de preparar dos sándwiches. Uno de ellos para Asuka. Dudaba que hubiera comido algo desde el desayuno. Podía decirlo, ya que después de todo, cocinar y limpiar la casa eran mis responsabilidades.

Traté de tomarme mi tiempo para comer, pero estaba indeciso entre llevar a cabo de una vez la inminente discusión o evitarla lo más posible.

Resta decir que no disfruté para nada mi comida.

Más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado, me encontré frente a su puerta. Toqué.

"Vete Shinji".

Había molestia en su voz, pero también algo más. Posiblemente tristeza.

Escenas de la mañana se reprodujeron en mi mente. Asuka corriendo. Con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo siento Asuka".

No supe que me pasó. Pero de pronto tuve la necesidad de abrirme ante ella, de decir lo que estaba en mi mente.

"Nunca sé qué debo hacer. O qué debo decir. No puedo figurarme qué estás pensando. Siempre estás molestándome, acosándome. ¿Qué soy para ti?. ¿Una molestia?. ¿Una amenaza?. ¿Un amigo?. ¿De verdad me odias?. ¿O simplemente no te importa? No puedo decirlo. Y tú no me lo dirás ¿Verdad? Solamente me llamarías idiota".

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo todo esto.

"Pero me importas. Me gustas Asuka. Eres una de mis pocas amigas. Incluso si eres una molestia la mayor parte del tiempo. Lamento haber lastimado tus sentimientos. Estoy mucho más apenado si soy demasiado idiota como para saber exactamente cuáles son tus sentimientos..."

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Esto no iba a ninguna parte, así que decidí simplemente dejarla sola. ¿Y qué si no le importaba los suficiente como para decir algo? Debería estar acostumbrado a ello. No es como si pudiese ganar un concurso de popularidad.

Puse la caja con forma de corazón enfrente de su puerta, junto con el sándwich. Mejor terminar con esto y regresar a la escuela. Ya era más que tarde, pero no era como si a alguien le importase.

"Estoy dejando tu almuerzo en la puerta. Sé que no has comido nada todavía".

Sin otra palabra, salí del departamento.

Hora de alcanzar lo que quedase de las clases de la tarde.

Pasé el resto del día tratando de escuchar la lectura del sensei, tratando de evitar pensar.

Cuando regresé a casa para preparar la fiesta y la cena, noté que tanto la caja como el sándwich habían desparecido de donde los dejé.

Entré a mi cuarto para dejar mi mochila y noté algo en mi cama. Una caja de chocolates como la que le había dado a Asuka, sólo que un poco más pequeña. Y pegada a ella, una nota con dos palabras en un kanji a duras penas entendible.

"Baka. Gracias"

* * *

Omake: 

Sin otra palabra, salí del departamento.

Pasé el resto del día tratando de escuchar la lectura del sensei, tratando de evitar pensar.

Cuando regresé a casa para preparar la fiesta y la cena, noté a Asuka tirada en el piso, con el cuello doblado en un ángulo raro y los ojos vacantes. Por la información que recibimos después de la autopsia, parece que se resbaló con el sándwich lo cual resultó en una fea caída.

Bueno... supongo que esa era una manera de resolver mis problemas...

Notas del autor (21 de Febrero de 1999):

Como se habrán fijado, estoy usando el formato japonés para los nombres, es decir, primero el apellido.

Supongo que sería útil informarles acerca de cuándo sucede esto. No hice mucho caso a la secuencia de eventos de Evangelion (al menos eso creo). Lo que significa, que esta historia empieza entre los ataques del Onceavo y Doceavo Ángeles (simplemente digamos que los Ángeles estuvieron un poco perezosos por un tiempo ¿OK?), entre los episodios 14 y 15 (porque el preludio, "Visiones", ocurre durante el episodio 14). Supongo que es otro universo alterno de Evangelion. Podría haber sido peor. No añadí ni modifiqué Ángeles, EVAS o pilotos...

Siendo francos, no estoy seguro sobre si Shinji está fuera de su personaje o no (o todo el resto ya que estamos en ese asunto). Mientras es cien veces más fácil de trabajar que con Rei, aún es difícil tener esta serie desarrollándose a través de los ojos del Tercer Elegido. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlo tan fiel como sea posible al original. Aunque tal vez le dé un poco de la autoestima que el Shinji del manga tiene. Pero no puedo garantizar que Shinji evolucionará de la misma manera en esta historia. Muchas cosas pueden pasar. Pero les daré una pista, simplemente digamos que odié al Shinji que vi en End of Evangelion.

Baka: Idiota, estúpido. Usada a menudo por Asuka. "Baka Shinji" (Estúpido Shinji), "¡Shinji no baka!" (¡Shinji eres un idiota!)

Comenzado el 16 de Febrero de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 21 de Febrero de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 2 de Marzo de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 7 de Marzo de 1999, revisado el 20 de Abril de 1999

Correcciones adicionales el 30 de Mayo de 1999

Revisión final el 6 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 18 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a Theblacksun por ayudarme con la pre-lectura del capítulo y por corregirme unas faltas de ortografía, por lo que me comentó es probable que también traduzca las historias alternas después del capítulo correspondiente de donde divergen, para facilitar la historia y darle más sabor, aunque la mayoría de ellas son cortas, algunas en verdad son tan largas como cun capítulo normal...

Clow Riusaky: muchas gracias por tu comentario, ten por seguro que seguiré adelante, pues como dije antes, tengo planeado traducir al completo por lo menos la historia principal.


	4. ¡Shinji me pertenece!

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 2 – ¡Shinji me pertenece!**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Pasaban de las 18:00 cuando Misato regresó del Cuartel General de NERV. Cuando entró al departamento, yo ya tenía su comida lista y había terminado todos los preparativos necesarios para su improvisada fiesta. Mientras Misato lo habría llamado una hazaña, yo no merecía tanto crédito. Sus fiestas eran casi iguales y fáciles de preparar. Todo lo que se necesitaba era cerveza, sake, papas fritas y otros bocadillos, sodas para los participantes más jóvenes como yo y más cerveza. La tarea más difícil era limpiar el departamento. Por fortuna, me tocaba limpiar los sábados y domingos así que no había mucho que hacer, a diferencia de los jueves ya que Misato "limpiaba" los miércoles. Cómo esa mujer podía ser tan desordenada estaba más allá de mi comprensión. 

Francamente, me alegré de que Misato apareciera. Asuka había decidido salir de su escondite cuando reconoció el aroma de la comida y desde entonces, habíamos compartido un silencio muy incómodo. A veces, parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras se perdían entre su cerebro y su boca. No podía culparla, puesto que me sentía igual.

Así que empezamos a comer en silencio tratando de no mirarnos el uno al otro. Porque si lo hacíamos, terminábamos viendo hacia otro lado, esperando que el otro no se fijara que nos habíamos sonrojado.

Con Misato de regreso, las cosas volvieron a como solían ser. Hablamos de nada y de todo. Asuka incluso logró una mentira muy convincente sobre lo aburrida que había sido la escuela y cómo Misato le había arruinado el día. Me sentí el objetivo no oficial de esas palabras, y dolieron. Creo que Asuka lo notó, porque me dio una mirada de disculpa. Sabía que Misato se dio cuenta del intercambio silencioso entre Asuka y yo, pero decidió no mencionarlo. Estaba muy agradecido por ello. Cuando los tres de repente ya no tuvimos nada más que decir, nos quedamos callados. Asuka finalmente decidió irse y tener a Pen-Pen de compañía enfrente de la TV.

"¿Algo que quieras decirme, Shinji-kun?"

A veces, me sorprendía a mí mismo pensando que Misato era probablemente la persona más cercana que tenía a una madre. Este era uno de esos momentos. Ella me estaba dando una mirada consternada, llena de preocupación. Casi le dije lo que tenía en mente. Casi.

"Tal vez después Misato-san".

Me paré y me uní a Asuka. No me sentía a gusto con su compañía, pero por el momento, era más seguro que tener que confrontar a Misato.

* * *

Touji y Kensuke llegaron temprano. Probablemente para tener más tiempo para babear sobre Misato, aunque Touji estaba más serio de lo normal. Supongo que estaba un poco preocupado por mí. Me consideraba afortunado. Touji era un buen tipo y un gran amigo. Probablemente el primer verdadero amigo que tenía, junto con Kensuke. Les debía mucho, así que intenté lo más que pude de lucir contento. Ellos no tenían que preocuparse de mis problemas. 

Hikari llegó poco después. Dijo "Hola" a todos y literalmente arrastró a Asuka su cuarto. Por lo que pude suponer, Hikari parecía intentar tener una discusión con Asuka similar a la que había tenido conmigo en la escuela. Aunque apreciaba las intenciones de Hikari, sentía lástima por Asuka; Hikari podía ser tan mandona a veces.

"No te preocupes Touji, algún día serás tú a quien ella arrastre a su cuarto" comenzó a molestar Kensuke.

Touji se sonrojó y trató de convencernos que no le importaba si compartía o no tiempo a solas con la Jefa de Grupo. Misato y Kensuke estallaron en risas, seguidos por mi. No es necesario decir que no le creíamos nada.

Como los adultos aún no llegaban y Hikari estaba fuera de vista, Misato decidió seguir molestando a Touji, acosándolo con preguntas vergonzosas acerca de él y su "novia" mientras le ofrecía una buena vista de su amplio y ligeramente cubierto escote. Kensuke y yo nos seguíamos riendo del pobre Touji, hasta que Misato decidió que nosotros seríamos su siguiente blanco. Pero la súbita llegada de Maya y Ritsuko nos salvó, mientras Misato estaba expuesta en una posición tan comprometedora que habría excitado a la mayoría de los hombres.

"Ahora seduciendo niños. Qué desvergonzado de tu parte..."

Ahora era el turno de Misato de ser molestada por la buena Dra. Akagi. Pero algo que debo decir a favor de Misato es su habilidad de convertir cualquier desventaja en una ventaja.

"Una chica no puede pasar todas las noches sola. Y no deberías subestimar a estos chicos. Podrán verse jóvenes, pero tienen todo un hombre de verdad necesita... y una mujer".

"¡Misato!"

Ritsuko estaba echando chispas, mientras que la cara de Maya se puso roja. Parecía que la operadora de computadoras de NERV se avergonzaba fácilmente.

"Pero por qué usar a estos pobres chicos para satisfacer tus necesidades cuando un hombre, como yo, está disponible para el trabajo".

Misato se puso blanca. Parecía que nadie había notado a Kaji parado en el umbral.

No sé si las chicas había estado escuchando la conversación, pero Asuka escogió ese momento para salir corriendo de su cuarto y lanzarse a los brazos de Kaji, abiertos para Misato, claro.

No era la primera vez que Asuka actuaba así. Sabía de su gusto por Kaji. Pero por primera vez, estaba abrumado por una emoción muy fuerte que jamás había sentido. Celos. Apenas y noté el hecho de que Misato tenía la misma expresión que yo mostraba en el rostro. Hikari y Touji probablemente lo notaron. No estoy seguro, pero creo que me preguntaron si podían ver el refrigerado de Pen-Pen. No les presté atención. Supongo que eso es lo que dijeron, porque ahí fue hacia donde me llevaron.

Una vez que me había calmado y pude tener pensamientos racionales, traté de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Me había sentido celoso. Y no había podido esconder ese hecho. ¿Acaso eso significa que de verdad me importaba Asuka?. ¿Más de lo que me importaría una amiga normal?. ¿Qué era Asuka para mí?

"¿Estás bien, Shinji?"

"No estoy seguro. Eso creo. Gracias, Touji".

"Cuando quieras, amigo".

Poco después, Hyuga y Aoba llegaron, así que todos se reunieron en la sala. Misato eligió ese momento para pedir una cerveza. Como obviamente carecía de modales, le pregunté a todos si querían una bebida. Todos dijeron alegremente "sí". Estaba a punto de darles las bebidas cuando oí que tocaban la puerta. La abrí para revelar a Rei. Justo a tiempo, 20:00. No estaba sorprendido.

"Hola Rei".

"Hola... Ikari-kun".

Eso era extraño. Se veía inquieta. Pero recordando, ya se había comportado de manera inusual el día de hoy.

"¡Pasa!"

Por un instante, pareció a punto de decir algo, pero simplemente asintió y entró. La llevé a la sala donde le pedí que se sentara junto a Touji, a quien miré a los ojos. Él asintió, entendiendo que quería que cuidara a Rei y ver si podía evitar las hostilidades inevitables entre ella y Asuka. Hikari pareció entender también, porque redobló sus esfuerzo para llamar la atención de Asuka.

Regresé a mis labores en la cocina y rápidamente volví con cuatro cervezas y dos copas de vino blanco solicitadas por Maya y Ritsuko. Miré a mis amigos. Bien. Ningún daño todavía.

De regreso en la cocina, me enfrenté a un súbito dilema. Había olvidado preguntarle a Rei si quería algo, y la verdad no quería hacer esa pregunta bajo las narices de Asuka. Podía fácilmente sobre reaccionar. De nuevo.

Finalmente me decidí a llevar algo para Rei, entonces tuve que suponer qué le gustaría beber. De alguna manera, dudaba que estuviera interesada en la soda. No pensé que le gustara una bebida tan azucarada. ¿Agua? Demasiado simple. ¿Café? No, definitivamente una mala idea. No pensé que le gustara el café; y no necesitaba una Rei impulsada de cafeína, aunque me pregunté si podría tener o no algún efecto en ella. Mejor no averiguar. Finalmente me decidí en una simple taza de té. Tomaría un rato prepararla, pero por mí estaba bien. Podría estar alejado de la fiesta un poco más.

Cuando finalmente regresé, me impresioné por lo que vi. Rei estaba hablando con Kensuke. Más que eso. Estaba hablando y Kensuke, junto con los demás, estaban escuchando. Les di a todos sus bebidas y me di cuenta que Rei estaba relatando nuestra primera misión juntos, la batalla contra el Quinto Ángel. Mientras Rei había bajado el tono de su voz, definitivamente pude notar un leve dejo de emoción.

"¡Qué emocionante, Re!" exclamó Kensuke una vez que Rei terminó de contar la historia.

No estaba sorprendido por el comentario de Kensuke. Él simplemente se volvía loco con cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con los EVAS y las peleas contra los Ángeles. Después de cada batalla, me hacía preguntas y yo le contestaba que no quería hablar de ello. Odiaba tener que pelear contra los Ángeles. Lo último que quería era recordar esas batallas. Pero me di cuenta... que no me importaba que Rei relatara esas historias.

"¡Humf! No veo qué tiene de emocionante. ¡Shinji lo mató, no ella!"

¿Por qué no estaba sorprendido de oír esas palabras de Asuka?

"¿Nada emocionante?. ¡Fue genial!. ¡Usó su propio EVA para proteger el de Shinji poniendo en riesgo su vida!. ¡Sólo los héroes hacen eso!. ¡Si me preguntan, fue mucho mejor que ser usado como una carnada gigante!

Sacudí la cabeza. Decir eso fue algo muy estúpido.

"¡MUERE!"

Dándose cuenta de su error, Kensuke corrió, seguido por una Asuka furiosa.

Aproveché la oportunidad para ofrecerle a Rei su taza de té. Pareció sorprenderse y se sonrojó un poco, pero acepto el té. Entonces la persecución entre Asuka y Kensuke captó su atención.

Dado que el departamento ofrecía poco espacio para correr y aún menos para esconderse, Asuka rápidamente lo atrapó y trató de atravesarle la cabeza son su puño. Kensuke probablemente habría quedado inconsciente de no ser por la intervención de Kaji, la cual consistió en preguntarle a Asuka acerca de la misión sobre el Octavo Ángel, su primera y única victoria en solitario. Asuka rápidamente perdió el interés en Kensuke por la oportunidad de tratar de impresionar a Kaji. Sabía que por supuesto, ella evitaría mencionar cómo me vi forzado a saltar dentro del volcán para salvarla justo a tiempo. Pero no me importaba. A diferencia de ella, no estaba interesado en ser un glorioso piloto de EVA.

Después de que Touji arrastró a Kensuke de vuelta a nuestro pequeño grupo, Shigeru tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar sus mejores composiciones. Estaba impresionado. ¡Era muy bueno! Casi podía sentir las emociones que trataba de expresar as través de su música. Eran casi melancólicas.

Luego, tocó una canción que rápidamente reconocí. Creo que se llamaba "Fly me to the moon". Era muy popular. Casi podía escuchar las palabras...no. Escuché las palabras. Muy suavemente, casi susurradas. Miré a Rei, con una cara de incredulidad. Sus ojos carmesíes se encontraron con los míos. Su voz ganó algo de intensidad, como si las palabras estuviesen destinadas a mí.

"... Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forevermore

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true!

In other words, I love you!..."

"Wow, eres buena Rei" dijo Hikari, visiblemente impresionada.

"¿Buena?. ¡Eso no fue nada!. ¡Yo les enseñaré lo que es bueno!. ¡De hecho, les mostraré lo que es una gran voz!"

Fiel a sus palabras, Asuka empezó a cantar, obviamente tratando de cubrir la voz de Rei con la suya. Mientras que la voz de Rei era relajante, la de Asuka era pura, llena de energía. Pero ambas eran muy hermosas.

"... Fly me to the moon

And let me play among the stars

Let me see what Spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand!

In other words, darling, kiss me…"

Entonces, la levemente ebria Misato regresó a la vida.

"¡Ese es el espíritu Asuka!. ¡Hagamos un karaoke!. ¡Shin-chan, ve por la máquina de karaoke!"

"No tenemos una máquina de karaoke Misato-san..."

Me dio una mirada desorientada.

"¿No la tenemos?"

Sacudí la cabeza.

"¡Entonces tráeme otra cerveza!"

Cuando regresé del refrigerador, Misato estaba cantando, siguiendo con su idea de un karaoke improvisado.

De repente me di cuenta de que me sentía bien. Hasta ahora, las cosas había marchado bien. Bueno, casi. Pero no había preocupaciones.

Estaba comenzado a disfrutar esta fiesta.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas, Shigeru se cansó de tocar la guitarra, así que Kaji decidió poner la música de fondo. Pronto, el pequeño departamento estaba lleno con el sonido de una vieja canción americana. No sabía qué significaban la mayoría de las palabras, pero tengo que reconocer que la melodía era linda. 

Con la excepción de Kensuke, todos aún seguíamos aquí.

Miré con interés lo que sucedía ante mis ojos.

Touji y Hikari se miraban mutuamente cuando pensaban que el otro no estaba viendo. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener el valor de hacer un movimiento. Mientras que los sentimientos de Hikari por mi amigo eran bastante obvios para todos, excepto él, él parecía tener sentimientos mezclados por ella. A veces no podía decir qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Asuka hacía lo posible por bailar con Kaji. Pero la atención de Kaji estaba enfocada únicamente en la algo ebria Mayor, quien también era el objeto de atención de un Makoto resignado.

Maya estaba mirando intensamente a la Dra. Akagi, mientras ella era a su vez observada por Shigeru. Todo esto parecía pasar inadvertido por una Ritsuko completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Rei estaba observando a todos, probablemente con el mismo interés que yo, aún si no lo mostraba en su rostro. Últimamente había aprendido a no confiar más en su apariencia sin emoción.

Bostecé. Se estaba haciendo tarde y había sido un día bastante movido. Me apoyé contra una pared y cerré los ojos, dejándome relajar por la música. Probablemente me habría quedado dormido si de pronto no hubiera sentido a alguien apoyarse en mí. Mis ojos se abrieron, pero no me atreví a moverme. Si bien esta sorprendido, supongo que también estaba aliviado de ver que era Rei. Me miró, cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. ¡Estaba en shock! No sabía cómo actuar. Parte de mi quería levantarse y alejarse de ella. Pero otra parte de mi parecía tener el control; otro Shinji, quien me convenció de relajarme y disfrutar esa intimidad compartida.

La volví a mirar y me impresioné por lo que vi. Ella no estaba sonriendo, pero tampoco podía ver su expresión usual. Se veía en paz, casi angelical. Verla así me hizo borrar todos mis temores. Cerré otra vez mis ojos y me dejé perder en el momento. Me sentía... increíblemente bien. En paz, un tipo de paz que nunca antes había sentido. Sentía que nada malo podía pasarme. Me sentía a salvo. El momento era casi mágico. Pero momentos como éste no estaban destinados a durar. Empezó con una risita. Entonces la ebria Misato dijo unas cuantas palabras. Pero que tuvieron un tremendo impacto.

"¡Oooh... que... que linda pareja!"

"¡Oh Dios mío!"

Creo que esa fue Ritsuko. No estaba seguro, aún me sentía un poco alejado de la realidad.

"¡Así se hace Shinji!"

"¡Suzuhara-kun!"

Eso fue suficiente para traerme de vuelta al mundo real. Pronto me di cuenta de que nueve pares de ojos estaba dirigidos hacia Rei y a mi.

Misato, borracha, aún se estaba riendo.

Kaji tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Touji estaba adolorido, su oreja estaba siendo jalada por una Hikari molesta.

Ritsuko estaba muy pálida, una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro.

Maya, Makoto y Shigeru estaban sin habla.

Asuka estaba enojada. Otra vez.

Súbitamente me levanté, olvidándome de Rei y casi lanzándola a un lado.

"¡No es lo que piensan!"

Rápidamente, traté de pensar en algo que decir. Algo que tuviera sentido. Pensé en decir "lo siento" pero me di cuenta de lo estúpido que se oiría.

Entonces, Rei, que también estaba de pie, tomó mi brazo con el suyo y les dio a todos una dulce sonrisa.

Ritsuko se desmayó.

La sonrisa de Kaji se hizo más amplia.

Misato se ahogó en su cerveza.

Entonces, si era posible, Asuka se enfadó aún más. Literalmente empujó a Kaji, de quien estaba agarrada, el cual terminó chocando con Misato en una posición muy vergonzosa, y le tiró un puñetazo a Rei. Para sorpresa de todos, Rei atrapó el puño de Asuka con su mano libre.

Estaba bastante impresionado. No sabía que Rei tuviera reflejos tan rápidos. Pero ¿No sabía mucho sobre ella, verdad? Ella muy bien podía ser una maestra de artes marciales, aunque eso era dudoso. Pero dado que había estado en NERV por mucho tiempo, era posible que mi Padre le hubiese impuesto un entrenamiento de combate mano a mano. Sólo para hacerla un piloto más eficiente. O tal vez ella simplemente tenía unos buenos reflejos naturales.

No funcionando el daño físico, Asuka empezó con el abuso verbal.

"¡Du... du Hure!. ¡Aléjate de mi Shinji!"

No sabía lo que "hure" significaba exactamente, pero podía hacer unas buenas suposiciones.

Rei no reaccionó ni un poco. De alguna manera me lo esperaba.

"Ikari-kun no es tuyo".

No había señal de enojo en su suave voz. Esto hacía que Asuka se volviera loca.

"¡Sí que lo es!. ¡Shinji me pertenece!"

Esta discusión era tan irreal. Debía de estar soñando. Eso fue lo que traté de decirme. Sólo un sueño. Sólo un maldito y estúpido sueño.

"Ikari-kun no le pertenece a nadie. Y si así fuera, entonces él me pertenecería a mí. Me debe su vida".

Sueño o no, inmediatamente entendí a lo que se refería. Nuestra primera misión juntos. El Quinto Ángel. Rei casi perdió la vida protegiendo a la Unidad-01 del disparo del Ángel. Siempre pensé que lo había hecho por mi Padre. Por la misión. Pero ahora...escuchándola decir esto esta noche. En estas circunstancias... me pregunté...

"¡Quítate!"

Esta vez, Asuka empujó a Rei con todo su peso. Pareció funcionar porque Rei soltó mi brazo.

"¡No sé cuál sea tu jueguito, Niña Modelo, pero olvídate de él!. ¡Él es mío, mío!"

"Esto no es un juego. Y él nunca será tuyo. No lo permitiré".

"¿Qué?. ¿Estás tratando de decir que es tuyo?"

"Yo fui la primera. Yo fui quien tenía su atención antes de que tú llegaras. Solamente eres una extranjera, sin un propósito real aquí. Tu única meta es ser la mejor. Satisfacer tu ego destrozado. Pero pronto Ikari-kun será mejor que tú. ¿Entonces qué le podrás ofrecer?. ¿Cual será tu valor?"

No pude evitar jadear ante las palabras de Rei. Probablemente eso era verdad. Pero también era muy cruel. Por la reacción en el rostro de Asuka, pude decir que estaba lastimada. Y mucho.

"¡Así que crees que eres mejor!. ¡De nosotros eres la peor piloto!. ¿Qué puede una muñeca sin vida como tú ofrecer que yo no?"

"Mi vida. Mi cuerpo. Mi alma".

La cara de Asuka se congeló. Obviamente no esperaba semejante respuesta. Y debo admitirlo, yo tampoco. Para ser francos, esta pensando seriamente sobre si estaba o no despierto. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. O una pesadilla. No estaba seguro de cuál.

"¿Tu vida?. ¿Estás diciendo que morirías por él?"

"Sí".

"¿Eres estúpida?"

"No. Mi vida siempre había tenido un único propósito. Pero ahora he encontrado un propósito mayor. Proteger a Ikari-kun del peligro. Hacerlo sonreír. Hacerlo feliz".

Todo el mundo guardó silencio, tratando de entender lo que Rei acababa de decir. Yo sobre todo. Esto era, después de todo, un MONTÓN de palabras que venían de Rei. Ella nos lo aclaró.

"Aún no estoy segura de lo que es el amor. Pero, creo que amo a Ikari-kun".

Asuka cayó a sus rodillas, como si un puño la hubiese golpeado. Levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas. Me dio una mirada suplicante.

"Dime Shinji... tú dijiste que te gustaba... dime que no la amas a ella...¡Dime que me amas a mí!"

Guardé silencio. No sabía qué decir. Aún estaba en shock por lo que ambas habían dicho.

"¡No me digas que estoy perdiendo contra ELLA!"

Quise hablar pero me encontré incapaz de hacerlo.

"¡Di algo!. ¡Di que me odias!. ¡Di que me amas!. ¡Di que no te importa!"

Simplemente... la miré.

"¡Di algo!"

Había salido como un llanto. Se veía tan frágil. Tan vulnerable. Como un animal herido. Quería tomarla en mis brazos, confortarla, decirle lo que quería oír...

Pero no hice nada.

Vaya cobarde que era. Me odié a mí mismo.

Viendo lo que probablemente consideró una negación a hablar, Asuka se paró y corrió a su cuarto.

"¡Bien!. ¡Diviértete con tu muñeca!"

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, luego pude oír como ponía el cerrojo que recientemente había convencido a Misato de instalar, bajo la excusa de que pervertidos como yo podían espiarla.

Les di una mirada de disculpa a todas las personas a mi alrededor. La fiesta había terminado.

"Lo lamento".

Todos parecieron entender.

Rei me ofreció una sonrisa angelical.

* * *

Después de llevar a Misato a su cuarto, decidí escoltar a Rei a su departamento. Era tarde y aún con los Servicios Secretos vigilándonos, no me sentía a gusto con la de idea de Rei caminando sola a su casa. 

Pero la verdad era que... sólo estaba buscando una razón para dejar el departamento.

Para huir del llanto que podía oír a través de la puerta de Asuka.

* * *

Estaba oscuro en las calles vacías de Tokyo-3. Debido a los recientes ataques de los Ángeles, partes del sistema eléctrico de Tokyo-3 tendían a fallar de repente. Parecía que las luces de esta parte de la ciudad sufrían ese problema. Peor aún, el cielo estaba repleto de nubes negras, escondiendo la luna. Probablemente llovería dentro de poco. Me hubiera gustado instar a Rei a caminar más rápido, pero decidí no hacerlo. Acelerar nuestra caminata también significaría regresar más pronto al departamento... y a los llantos de Asuka. Además, me sentía bien con esta caminata nocturna. Un paseo solo con Rei. 

Cuando la miré, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima. Su pálida piel resaltaba en la tenue luz, dándole un aire casi misterioso. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa pero frágil. No, me di cuenta que esa era una mala descripción, fascinado por las delicadas líneas de su rostro. Era mucho más que hermosa.

Se volteó y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Sus ojos rojos parecían brillar, como motas de fuego en la oscuridad. Un hombre podía perderse en esos ojos.

"¿Qué sucede Ikari-kun?"

Como siempre, su voz era calmada e impenetrable, pero pude ver una leve sombra de preocupación en sus rasgos.

"Eres... eres hermosa..." susurré.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿De verdad dije lo que creo que dije?

Si, lo hice. Lo decía en serio. Y ella me había escuchado.

No sé por qué, pero sentí la necesidad de repetir esas palabras.

"Estás muy hermosa esta noche, Ayanami".

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Volteó su cabeza y miró al suelo, probablemente demasiado avergonzada para mirarme. Por un segundo, me pregunté si debí haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Pero me miró de nuevo con esa sonrisa angelical suya.

"Gracias".

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un poco más de tiempo. Entonces, ante un acuerdo mudo, seguimos caminando.

* * *

Mi corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza, No podía creer lo que había pasado esta noche. Rei había dicho que me amaba. Ahora la estaba llevando de regreso a su casa y en el camino, le dije que era hermosa. Mi mente estaba a punto de sobrecargarse. 

Entonces, mi corazón se hundió. Cuando pensé en lo que Rei había dicho, no pude evitar pensar en la pelea que tuvo con Asuka. Y como la chica alemana había sido devastada por ambos, Rei y yo.

"No debiste haber dicho eso".

Rei dejó de caminar y me miró.

"¿Decir qué?"

"Fuiste muy dura con Asuka esta noche".

"Sólo dije la verdad".

Eso era cierto, lo sabía. Aún así... no se sentía bien.

"Algunas verdades pueden lastimar a una persona si no está lista para escucharlas. Yo... bueno... sólo sé un poco más cautelosa con las cosas que dices. Se puede tratar a Asuka sin necesidad de aplastarla".

"Muy bien".

Rei parecía a punto de continuar el camino a su casa cuando me miró de nuevo.

"¿Ella te importa?"

"No estoy seguro" admití. "Creo que sí. No tengo muchos amigos. Ella, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari hasta algún punto. Misato-san. Y tu. No quiero que mis amigos sean lastimados. Especialmente por el tonto de mí".

Rei parecía satisfecha con esa respuesta.

"No eres tonto Ikari-kun".

Entonces se volteó y siguió caminando. Rápidamente la seguí.

* * *

Nos tomó veinte minutos para, finalmente, llegar a su departamento. Pero para mí, pareció haber tomado mucho más tiempo. Cada vez que comenzaba a disfrutar de acompañar a Rei a su casa, el rostro de Asuka inundaba mi mente. Esa mirada llorosa. Esa única imagen mental seguía arruinando lo que debía ser un momento agradable para mí. 

Apenas llegamos justo a tiempo, pues comenzó a llover.

Casi había olvidado las terribles condiciones en que Rei vivía. Un sucio edificio que parecía deshabitado. Un gran montón de basura acumulada justo al lado de su puerta. No me habría sorprendido de ver una rata cerca. Y ese ruido interminable. Cómo podía Rei aceptar tales condiciones de vivienda, no me lo explicaba.

El interior de su departamento era como el exterior: un desorden. Estaba casi como lo recordaba. Un piso que rogaba ser limpiado. Una densa capa de polvo en todos lados. Sábanas de cama arrugadas. Vendajes ensangrentados tirados por todas partes excepto en el bote de basura. Incluso algo de ropa interior sucia por aquí y por allá.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

Rei probablemente había notado mi mirada desaprobatoria que muy seguramente tenía en el rostro.

"¿Cómo puedes vivir en semejante desorden?. ¿Acaso no te molesta?"

"No. No lo hace. ¿Debería?"

Fruncí el ceño.

"¡Claro que debería!. ¡No es saludable! Además, el lugar en donde vives es el reflejo de uno mismo. Si no lo respetas y lo cuidas, no veo cómo te puedes respetar a ti misma. Y difícilmente puedes esperar que otros te respeten.

"¿Pero tu me respetas, no?"

¡Rayos! Tenía razón.

"Sí, yo te respeto".

"Entonces tu lógica está equivocada".

Me tomé un momento para pensar.

"Te conozco mejor que antes. Pero mi primera impresión fue que eras rara".

Era la verdad. No creía que fuese lo mejor que pude haber dicho, pero era lo único que había cruzado mi mente.

"Yo no viviría en semejante desorden". Añadí, dispuesto a defender mi punto de vista. Después de todo, no hacía toda la limpieza con Misato por diversión.

"Ya veo. Por favor muéstrame lo que debo hacer".

Estaba sorprendido.

"Será un placer".

* * *

Rei sólo tenía una limitada cantidad de productos y accesorios para la limpieza, los cuales, como me esperaba, ni siquiera había tocado., pero aún así logramos que su departamento brillase. Bueno, casi. No había mucho que hacer por el techo en ese momento. De todas formas, estaba mucho mejor y fuimos recompensados por un agradable aroma a limón. 

Sinceramente, estaba sorprendido por la falta de habilidad de Rei para las labores caseras. Ella sabía cómo lavar el piso, ya que al igual que todos los estudiantes a ella le tocaban tareas de limpieza en la escuela, pero eso era todo. De hecho, creo que la verdad no sabía como quitarle el polvo a los muebles, lavar el sanitario o la ducha, o incluso el lavabo de la cocina. Parecía que tampoco sabía cómo tender una cama. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero creí que todo esto era por culpa de mi Padre.

Algún día, tendría que preguntarle a Rei sobre su pasado.

"Bonito cambio ¿No crees?"

"Sí. Es... bonito"

De alguna forma, Rei seguía impresionada por los cambios hechos a su departamento. Creo que jamás pensó que podía lucir... limpio.

"Supongo que lo único que queda son estas sábanas. ¿Tienes una lavadora?"

"Sí". (1)

Pensé en la pregunta un poco. Se estaba haciendo muy tarde y lavar sus sábanas tomaría un tiempo.

"Creo que podría enseñarte cómo lavarlas mañana si quieres".

"¡Sí!. ¡Por favor ven!"

Me sorprendió el arrebato repentino de las emociones de Rei. Se veía... feliz. Tenía esa linda sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos ardían llenos de vida.

"Gracias, Ikari-kun".

"Estuve feliz de ayudar, Ayanami".

Igual que hace rato, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Traté de decir o hacer algo, pero mi cerebro no funcionaba adecuadamente.

"Ikari..."

Apenas y noté el sonido de mi nombre.

"¿Qué soy para ti?"

Se acercó más, su cuerpo casi contra el mío. Di un paso atrás.

"¿Tú te preocupas por mí?"

Sabía que ella estaba esperando una respuesta. Pude verlo en sus ojos. También sabía que no podía escapar. Tenía que responder.

"Me... me importas. Me... me gustas, Ayanami. Eres una de mis únicas amigas".

¿Por qué esas palabras se oían horriblemente familiares?

"¿Sólo soy una amiga para ti?"

De nuevo, ella avanzó un paso. No pude evitar mirar esos labios tan cerca de los míos.

"¿Lo soy?" Sólo fue un susurro en mi oído, pero juraría que tuvo más impacto que cualquier grito que hubiera podido oír.

Retrocedí otro paso. Parte de mi cerebro registró el hecho de que estaba relativamente cerca de la puerta de su departamento.

"Yo... bueno... no estoy seguro... no lo creo..."

"Tal vez debería ayudarte a pensarlo".

Me congelé cuando me di cuenta que se estaba quitando el moño de su uniforme

"¿Qué... qué estás...?"

"Ikari. ¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo?"

Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Una de esas locas fantasías... ¡Si, estaba soñando!

Pero, si estaba soñando. ¿Por qué Rei lucía tan nerviosa?. ¿Y por qué me sentí abrumado por el pánico cuando empezó a quitarse su blusa?

"¿Unir cuerpo y alma?"

¡Oh, Dios!. ¡Esto no era un sueño!. ¡Estaba ahí, en un pequeño departamento, sólo con mi amiga y compañera piloto, una chica muy hermosa, quien se estaba quitando la ropa y preguntándome si quería tener sexo con ella!

¡OH DIOS!

Ahora podía ver claramente su sostén. Mi mente se apagó y mis instintos tomaron el control.

Corrí.

Resbalé en el pavimento mojado y caí sobre un montón de basura cerca de la entrada al edificio. Pero no importaba. Estaba fuera.

Dejé que la lluvia cayera sobre mi cara y traté de calmar mi corazón palpitante. De repente pensé que había hecho algo realmente estúpido. Rei probablemente ahora estaba enojada. Tendría suerte si no me odiaba.

Salió. Estaba de vuelta su forma de ser calmada y controlada. Me observó.

"Lo... lo lamento..."

En vez de darme una paliza como pensé que lo haría, su rostro se relajó. Creo, que había olvidado que no estaba tratando con Asuka...

"No lo estés".

Se inclinó sobre mí y plantó un suave beso en mi frente. Entonces me dio una sonrisa gentil. Increíblemente, la lluvia parecía hacerla aún más hermosa.

"Una vez que estés listo, me lo puedes decir..."

Entonces desapareció.

Por un momento, toqué el lugar en que sus labios habían hecho contacto con mi piel. No me odiaba. Me sentí inundado por el alivio. Entonces sonreí. El día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

Si tan sólo pudiese sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de cierta pelirroja llorando...

* * *

Cuando finalmente regresé a casa, Misato estaba sentada en la cocina, con una taza de café en la mano, hablando por teléfono. Aparentemente, ya se le habían pasado los efectos de toda la cerveza que había bebido. Tenía una mirada muy seria en la cara, la misma que casi siempre tenía cuando estaba al mando de las operaciones de NERV. Supe de inmediato que debía sentirme preocupado. Y lo hice. 

"Ha estado fuera por casi dos horas. Empiezo a preocuparme".

¿Había salido por tanto tiempo?

"Lo sé, Ritsuko. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?. ¿Simplemente decirles cómo se deben sentir?"

Obviamente estaba discutiendo sobre el 'incidente' de hace rato. No estaba realmente sorprendido.

"Bueno, Rei parecía muy seria. Y Asuka lloró por una hora antes de dormirse, por lo que creo, que ella también habló en serio sobre ello. Pero todo depende realmente de Shinji".

Una hora... Asuka había llorado... por una hora...

"Yo no seré la que le diga que no busque una relación si quiere. ¡Son seres humanos antes de ser pilotos, maldición!

Misato guardó silencio por unos segundos

"¿Qué puede hacer el Comandante?. ¿Encerrarlos?. ¿Lavarles el cerebro? Él los necesita para pilotear los EVAS. No hay duda, estará enojado con Rei, pero no es estúpido. Probablemente le ordenará mantenerse alejada de Shinji, fuera de NERV. Si obedece o no, depende por completo de Rei."

¿Mi Padre podía hacer eso?. ¿Ordenarle a Rei que me evitara?. ¿Qué haría Rei entonces? Ella dijo que me amaba. ¿De verdad se negaría a obedecer una orden de mi Padre?

¿Por qué temblaba ante este pensamiento?. ¿De verdad tenía TANTO miedo de perder a Rei?

"¿Crees que realmente lo haga?"

Misato me dio una mirada de sorpresa.

"Ya está aquí. Hablaremos de esto luego".

Colgó el teléfono, tomó un sorbo de su café y me dio toda su atención.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Ya regresaste!. ¡Oh, Dios mío!. ¡Estás empapado de pies a cabeza!"

"¡No me respondiste!"

Estaba sorprendido por mi tono de voz. Soné casi enojado. Y lo estaba. Pero estaba enojado con mi Padre. Misato no se merecía ser el blanco de ese enojo.

"Lo lamento".

"Está bien. Entiendo. Y para responderte... no lo sé. La verdad, no sé cómo funciona la mente de tu padre. Pero él parece tener planes para Rei. Y dudo que esté complacido cuando sepa que su preciada piloto ha decidido entregarse por completo a ti".

Asentí. Eso se oía justo como mi Padre.

"Anda, sécate y ponte ropa fresca. Entonces podemos hablar".

Asentí de nuevo. Rápidamente fui al baño para quitarme la ropa mojada y me sequé con una toalla. Vistiendo sólo una toalla en la cintura, fui a mi cuarto y me cambié. Entonces regresé a la cocina.

"Así que Shinji-kun. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Esta discusión podía ser larga, por lo que decidí sentarme. Me tomé mi tiempo antes de responder. Necesitaba organizar mis pensamientos. Misato aguardó pacientemente mi respuesta.

"No lo sé Misato-san. Esto es tan confuso. Hasta el día de hoy, siempre pensé que le importaba un poco a Ayanami, pero jamás tanto. Y creía que se preocupaba, sólo porque era el hijo de mi Padr... del Comandante. Bueno, supongo que estaba muy equivocado".

Misato asintió.

"Y como si las cosas no fueran lo suficiente complicadas, Asuka se vuelve totalmente loca. Parecía celosa de Ayanami. Pero eso no es nuevo. A Asuka nunca le ha agradado Ayanami. Y si se siente amenazada por algo, responde agresivamente. Pero esta noche... y esta mañana...ella lloró. ¡Ella lloró, Misato-san! Nunca antes la había visto llorar. Bueno, al menos no mientras estaba despierta. ¿Por qué lloró?. ¿Acaso ella siente algo por mí?"

"No lo sé, Shinji-kun. Asuka es... difícil. Es difícil decir cuáles son sus sentimientos. Y tú. ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos?"

No quería responder. Seguro, vivía con Misato. Era una buena compañía, y creo que ahora la consideraba más como amiga que como tutora. Pero también trabajaba para NERV... y para mi Padre.

"No le diré a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa".

Bueno, parecía que me leyó la mente.

"Tampoco quiero que escribas esto en algún tipo de reporte".

Misato frunció el ceño.

"Te estás volviendo listo, Shinji-kun. Muy bien, prometo que esta conversación no será repetida en ningún lugar, ya sea en palabras o escrita".

Entonces ella sonrió.

"Así que muchacho amante. ¿Cuál de ellas es el objeto de tu afecto?"

"Ambas".

La Mayor jadeó ante la respuesta.

"¿Qué dijiste?. ¿Ambas?. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

"La única que puedo darte".

La sorpresa en sus rasgos fue reemplazada por la curiosidad.

"Elabora".

"Bueno. Ambas me gustan. Y no puedo decir cuál es la que prefiero. En el exterior, ambas son muy atractivas. Asuka de una forma evidente, y Ayanami... de una forma misteriosa. En cuanto a lo que realmente son... cuando Ayanami está cerca... me siento confortable y a salvo, como si nada malo pudiera pasarme. Ella es calmada. Su presencia no me molesta. Siento como si no tuviera nada que esconderle. Mientras que Asuka... bueno, admiro su energía, su fuerza de voluntad, su férrea determinación de ser la mejor y ese aire de arrogancia que emana de ella... pero a veces, muy pocas veces, puede lucir tan frágil... tanto que sólo quisiera sostenerla y mantenerla a salvo. Y cuando vio a Kaji-san esta noche... casi quise tomarla y mantenerla cerca de mí... esto debe de sonar muy tonto".

Misato sacudió la cabeza.

"No, Shinji-kun. Creo que de verdad ambas te importan. Pero seguramente hay cosas acerca de ellas que no te gustan. Algo que te pueda ayudar a elegir... a la mejor..."

Me tomé un poco de tiempo para pensar.

"Bueno... Ayanami es fría. Es difícil saber qué está pensando. Pero hoy, fue completamente diferente. Sonrió. Dijo lo que estaba en su mente. Incluso tomó parte en las discusiones que tuvimos durante la fiesta. Y Asuka... ella solamente se la pasa insultándome y fastidiándome. Pero Hikari me dijo que es porque le importo. Si es verdad... entonces esos problemas tal vez ya no sean problemas por más tiempo".

Misato bebió otro poco de su taza. Por la cara que puso, parecía que el café ya estaba frío.

"Hay algo más..."

Realmente no estaba seguro sobre si debía hablar de ello. Pero, si quería que Misato ayudara...

"Esta noche... Ayanami... quiso... quiso que... yo... que yo me acostara con ella".

Escupí la última parte.

"¿Escuché bien?"

Asentí.

"¿Y... ustedes...?"

"¡NO! Yo...huí..."

¡Diablos! Esto era vergonzoso. Misato me dio una mirada extraña. Podía suponer que la mujer profesional en ella probablemente estaba en conflicto con su lado descuidado. Probablemente estaba forcejeando entre decidir si llamarme idiota o felicitarme por ser un perfecto caballero.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que fue la manera más apropiada de responder, pero por lo menos lograste evitar una gran cantidad de problemas. Lo último que necesitamos en este momento es una piloto embarazada".

Me sonrojé profundamente ante ese pensamiento.

"Entoooonces... déjame ver. Rei... ha mostrado... un interés... en ti. Un interés muy grande. Asuka también parece mostrar algún grado de interés. Y ahora, me estás diciendo que estás interesado en ambas, y no sabes a cuál escoger. ¿Correcto?

"Er... bueno... sí, supongo, es una manera de verlo".

"Shinji".

El rostro de Misato estaba extrañamente serio.

"Sólo puedo darte un consejo..."

¡No podía creer mi suerte!. ¡Misato iba a ser _de hecho_ una ayuda!

"¡Invita a ambas en una cita, por supuesto!"

"¿QUÉ?. ¿Qué clase de consejo estúpido es ese?"

El puño de Misato golpeó fuertemente la mesa.

"¡Cuida tus modales, jovencito!"

Viendo lo que era, sin ninguna duda, vergüenza en mi rostro, la expresión de enfado de Misato fue reemplazada rápidamente por una gran sonrisa.

"Shin-chan, a menos que hagas una decisión ahora. ¿Cómo esperas hacer una en primer lugar, si ni siquiera las conoces un poco más de lo que las conoces ahora? Sólo puedo pensar en una manera para que las conozcas mejor, y esa es salir con ellas... y no al mismo tiempo, de ser posible".

"¿No es eso... deshonesto?"

"Bueno... ninguna de ellas es tu novia todavía..."

"Tienes... tienes razón..."

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Y si no me crees, sólo pregúntale a Kaji qué haría. Estoy segura de que puedo adivinar su respuesta..."

* * *

"¡Invita a ambas en una cita, por supuesto!" 

¡Maldición! Misato tenía razón después de todo. Bueno, si eso es lo que Kaji haría...

"Gracias, Kaji-san. Tu consejo es sumamente apreciado".

"Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar, Shinji-kun. Y debo confesarte, estoy muy intrigado por esta situación. No pensé que fueras tal Casanova. Dos chicas a la vez. En verdad eres un joven impresionante. Y para ser honestos, si mantienes a Asuka ocupada, acercarme a Misato será mucho más fácil".

El hombre que jamás se afeitaba tenía una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro.

"No lo sé. Aunque estoy interesado en Ayanami y Asuka, la mujer que en verdad amo es Misato. Si te dejo tener a Mi-chan, las noches van a ser un poco solitarias..."

Kaji simplemente se congeló ahí, con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir nada.

"Sólo bromeaba, Kaji-san".

Una expresión de alivio pasó por su cara, seguida por una sonrisa.

"Muchacho, has estado viviendo con Misato y Asuka por demasiado tiempo..."

Me encogí de hombros.

"No puedo ser siempre del que se burlan ¿Verdad?"

"Debo admitirlo, hay veces en las que me impresionas Shinji-kun".

Viniendo de Kaji, esas palabras significaron mucho para mí. Pero ahora no era el momento de alegrarse tanto por un pequeño cumplido. Tenía problemas que resolver.

"Si...si las llevo a salir... ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"¿Primera vez?"

"Bueno, conociendo a Rei, cualquier cosa servirá. Ella no es del tipo que 'salen mucho'. Una linda cena romántica seguida de una película tal vez. Muy simple, pero en el caso de Rei probablemente sea algo nuevo y emocionante. Y tienes suerte. El cine de Tokyo-3 está pasando una linda película romántica este fin de semana. Eso debería de darte bastantes oportunidades para... ahem... conocerla mejor".

Fruncí el ceño.

"¡Hey!. ¡No quiero que ella piense que soy un pervertido!"

"Sólo bromeaba. Es justo después del susto que me diste".

Murmuré una excusa.

"En cuanto a Asuka, yo diría que entre más simple, mejor. Se quejará un poco, te llamará infantil, pero la verdad, Asuka odia a los chicos que tratan de impresionarla. Sólo asegúrate de que la pase bien y trata de ser un poco más hablador de lo usual".

"Ya veo, gracias, Kaji-san".

Estaba en verdad muy agradecido con Kaji. En ocasiones como ésta, deseaba que él fuese mi padre. ¿Por qué mi Padre no podía ser como él?. ¿Por qué mi Padre no podía al menos preocuparse lo suficiente como para darse un tiempo para hablar conmigo?

"Entonces, con quién vas a empezar?"

Ya había pensado un poco esa pregunta.

"Ayanami. Debería de ser más fácil romper el hielo con ella. De esa manera, tendré una mejor idea de qué haré con Asuka".

Kaji parecía estar de acuerdo.

"Una sabia elección. Aunque, hay un pequeño problema".

Le di una mirad inquisitoria.

"Recuerda, la vas a llevar a una cita. No la llames Ayanami".

Asentí en comprensión.

"Rei..."

* * *

Omake: 

Y si

"¡Di algo!"

Había salido como un llanto. Se veía tan frágil. Tan vulnerable. Como un animal herido. Quería tomarla en mis brazos, confortarla, decirle lo que quería oír...

Pero no hice nada.

Vaya cobarde que era. Me odié a mí mismo.

Viendo lo que probablemente consideró una negación a hablar, Asuka se paró y me dirigió una mirada llena de odio absoluto.

"¡SHINJI NO BAKA!"

No estoy muy seguro de qué sucedió después. De repente, Asuka tenía un mazo de madera el cual terminó golpeándome con la suficiente fuerza no sólo para lastimarme como nunca antes me había dolido, sino que también me mandó a través del techo y a una órbita baja.

¡Esto era culpa de Misato!. ¿No le dije que no rentara esa condenadas cintas viejas de Ranma ½?

Esperaba por lo menos ser lo suficientemente suertudo como para como para aterrizar cerca de un hospital. Y en algo suave de ser posible...

"Kawaiikune..."

Notas del autor (28 de febrero de 1999):

(1) Como se menciona en el volumen Newtype 100 Collection Neon Genesis Evangelion, hay una lavadora en el departamento de Rei. Para los curiosos, está localizada a la izquierda de su cama, justo debajo de esas cortinas oscuras.

La frase "¿Unir cuerpo y alma?". Sé que ese tipo de líneas se ve cada vez más y más en otros fics. No tanto como el clásico "No debo huir", pero bastante frecuente de todas formas. Realmente no me pude resistir...por lo menos, no use "No debo huir" (sé que hay gente que está harta de ver esa).

¡Du... du Hure! -¡Tú…tú perra!

¡SHINJI NO BAKA! - ¡SHINJI, ERES UN IDIOTA!

Kawaiikune: Fea (se traduce literalmente como "no lindo")

Comenzado el 19 de Febrero de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 24 de Febrero de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 8 de Marzo de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 22 de Marzo de 1999

Revisado el 25 de Abril de 1999

Revisiones finales el 6 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 19 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: no sé por qué, pero este capítulo en especial se me hizo eterno de traducir..., una vez más, gracias a mi buen amigo Theblacksun al leer previamente este capítulo y corregirme las fallas ortográficas (hey, al escribir 17 páginas de Word a espacio normal es casi seguro que fallas en algo), lamentablemente (para mí, pero afortundamente para los lectores) los demás capítulos son casi de la misma extensión. He de decirles que de momento llevo hasta la primera parte (de 3) del Capítulo 6 (quizás el más grande) traducida, pero en lo que se revisa, checa y afina, pasa algo de tiempo, por lo que tal vez coloque cada 2 ó 3 días una nueva parte.

¿Qué clase de cita tendrá Shinji con Rei?. ¿Y qué pasará con Asuka?. Esperen los próximos 2 capítulos para averiguarlo ya que en verdad son muy interesantes (y vitales) para el desarrollo del resto de la historia.


	5. Lágrimas

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Lágrimas – Una historia alterna al Capítulo 2**

Escrito por: Axel Terizaki

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax y las situaciones creadas por Alain Gravel

Comenzado el 16 de Julio de 1999

Revisado el 17 de Julio de 1999

* * *

Solía gustarme el Día de San Valentín. ¡Ahora lo odio!. 

Que festejo tan estúpido. Todo empezó con eso de los chocolates. ¿La Niña Maravilla?. ¿Dándole chocolates a ese baka?. ¿Puedes siquiera imaginarlo? Yo jamás lo hice... hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Luego, me humillaron en frente de toda la clase. Debí haberlo manejado mejor, tal vez podía haber insultado a todos en el salón y despreciarlos como siempre lo hago, pero no esta vez. Esta vez, me dieron ganas de llorar...

Llorar, una vez me prometí que no volvería a llorar. ¿Entonces, por qué?. ¿Por qué yo...?. ¡Enfrente de ese idiota, enfrente de esa perra de ojos rojos, y enfrente de toda la clase! Qué tonta... debí haberle aplastado el cráneo con mi puño, y luego decir algunas de mis maldiciones favoritas en alemán, sólo para que todos supieran lo mucho que lo odiaba. Pero no lo hice. No esta vez.

Estaba celosa. ¡Sí, celosa!. ¡Celosa de esa maldita muñeca!. ¿Por qué?. ¿Cómo podía estarlo?. ¡Soy mejor que ella!. ¡Soy mil veces más hermosa que ella!

De todas maneras. ¿Quién querría vivir con alguien que tiene ojos rojos? Ella es tan extraña todo el tiempo. Como una muñeca, sólo obedece órdenes. La odio tanto...

Pero... ¿Quién... quién podría haberle ordenado darle chocolates a él?. ¿Él? Es demasiado estúpido y tímido para siquiera pensar en algo así. ¿El Comandante? Me pregunto por qué haría eso... yo... yo realmente no veo quién podría... ¿Podría... podría eso significar que... que ella... hizo una decisión por sí misma... por una vez?. ¡No lo puedo creer!. ¡No lo haré!. ¡Ella es una muñeca!. ¡UNA MUÑECA!. ¡LAS MUÑECAS NO TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS!

Será mejor que me calme un poco...

Me pregunto si Shinji ya encontró los chocolates que hice para él. Sí, me oyeron. Los hice yo misma. De verdad quería vencer a esa muñeca. Dudo que lo que ella le dio lo haya hecho ella misma. Es demasiado tonta para eso. Fue muy difícil. Lo intenté unas cuantas veces antes de que me salieran bien. ¡Pero tuve éxito! Naturalmente, soy Sohryu Asuka Langley después de todo...

Pero... ¿Por qué siempre quiero ser la mejor, particularmente cuando él está involucrado?. ¿Acaso es por qué yo...?. ¡No!. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sohryu! Simplemente no puede ser...

* * *

Finalmente decidí salir de mi escondite y encontré a Shinji en la cocina. Era una situación muy incómoda. No quería hablar con él. Él no quería hablar conmigo. Supongo que así era perfecto después de todo. 

Misato pronto se nos unió después y al rato, algunos miembros de la fiesta llegaron. Por fortuna Hikari estaba entre ellos. Con ella aquí, podía evitar hablarle a Shinji sin verme estúpida.

De nuevo, la Niña Maravilla llegó sin que nadie lo notara. Casi como si tuviera la llave de este departamento o algo así. Pero eso no me importa. Su presencia aquí de verdad me altera los nervios. Por suerte, tenía a Hikari para distraerme.

* * *

La Niña Maravilla me irritó una y otra vez durante la noche. No podía soportarlo más. Le habría arrojado una silla o algo si no hubiera habido nadie más. Aún cuando Hikari trató desesperadamente de llamar mi atención hacia ella o Kaji-san, aún podía verla a ELLA hablando con Shinji... 

Extrañamente, no seguía pensando en Kaji-san después de todo. Seguro, brinqué a sus brazos cuando llegó. Pero... no sé lo que está pasando. Simplemente ya no me siento igual... ¿Por qué ya no me atrae?. ¿Y por qué yo siempre estaba mirando a ese baka? A él, y su estúpida muñeca...

Al menos, les pude demostrar a todos lo maravillosa que es mi voz comparada con la de ella. Aunque, no había mucho para comparar. Mi voz es tan rica y hermosa... es raro que jamás haya pensado en tomar lecciones de canto allá en la universidad. Tal vez podría intentar convertirme en cantante una vez que matase a todos los Ángeles...

Esta fiesta pudo haber terminado más o menos pacíficamente, pero la Niña Maravilla decidió lo contrario, dándole su último golpe a mi moral. ¡Me provocó, esa perra!. ¡Cuando pienso en cómo... en cómo él la estaba mirando!. ¡Cómo miraba esos ojos rojos!. ¡Me sentí... me sentí tan enojada! No podía creer que podía enojarme tanto. Ni siquiera pude controlarme. Sólo me dieron ganas de golpearla con toda mi fuerza. Pero no funcionó. ¿Cómo diablos bloqueó ese puñetazo? Como sea, si no podía lastimarla con mis puños, lo haría con mis palabras. Pero esa perra... ¡Simplemente me regresó todo! No podía creerlo... no sabía qué hacer... o decir. Creo... creo que dije cosas que no debí haber dicho, o cosas que pensé que jamás diría en mi vida. En mi furia, puedo recordar haber dicho cosas como: _'¡Shinji me pertenece!'_

¿Cómo pude decir eso?. ¡Cómo pude pensar en él de esa manera!. ¿Qué me pasó?. ¿Qué clase de demonio me poseyó?

Ella sólo siguió atacándome. Y luego, dijo esas palabras... ¡No podía creerlo!. ¡No podía creerlo!

'_Aún no estoy segura de lo que es el amor. Pero, creo que amo a Ikari-kun'._

¡No!. ¡Eso no podía ser!. ¡Eso simplemente no podía ser!. ¡No esa chica!. ¡No esa muñeca!

Caí de rodillas y lo miré. Me sentía tan miserable... era horrible.

Quería una respuesta de ÉL. Algo que pudiera confortarme.

Sin embargo, jamás lo dijo.

¿De todas maneras por qué esperaba que lo dijera? Es un cobarde. Nunca trató de tomarme en su brazos... no dijo una palabra... sólo me miró, como si fuera una especie de fenómeno... ¡Ese imbécil!

Al no escuchar nada, concluí que él la amaba. A ella, Ayanami Rei. Esa perra. ¡Me lo robó!. ¡Me lo quitó!

¿Por qué pensé eso? Me sentía tan mal, sólo pensando en la posibilidad que... había perdido. Y me dolió aún más cuando pensaba que había perdido... ante ella.

Corrí a mi cuarto, llorando. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No quería a ver nadie ahora mismo. Estaba lastimada, muy lastimada. Creo que ningún Ángel podría hacerme lo que ella me hizo. No, lo que ellos me habían hecho. ¡Él pudo haberme escogido a MÍ!. ¿Por qué a ELLA?. ¡Yo soy mucho... mucho más que ella!. ¡Soy alguien más interesante con quien estar que ELLA!. ¡Ella sólo es una muñeca con la que se puede jugar! Muy bien... dejaré que se divierta con su muñeca... ¡No me importa!

Pero, a juzgar por mi compartimiento... sabía que eso no era verdad.. ¿Qué podía significar eso?. ¿Por qué me perturbaba tanto verlos juntos?. ¡No me importa esa perra!. ¡No me importa ese tonto!. ¿Entonces por qué me sentía traicionada?. ¿Por qué este dolor?. ¡POR QUÉ!

"¿Por qué?"

Obviamente, no vino ninguna respuesta. Estaba sola en mi cuarto. Como siempre lo he estado...

Las lágrimas continuaban viniendo. No podía detenerlas. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste?. ¿Era porque...?

¿Porque me importaba?

¿Por qué en verdad me importaba alguien?

¿Alguien como él?

¿Ikari Shinji?

¿Me importa Shinji?

¿Yo, la gran Sohryu Asuka Langley, preocupándome por alguien?. ¿Un imbécil como él?. ¿Un chico sin autoestima?. ¿Un cobarde como él? No... de ninguna manera...

Pero...

Pero...

¿Pero y si de verdad me importaba?

Podría estar...

¿Enamorada?

Amor. Me enferma sólo pensar sobre ello. Pero, cuando pienso en él... realmente no me siento tan disgustada...

Creo... que estoy asustada.

¡NO!. ¡No puedo estar asustada!. ¡Simplemente no puedo estarlo!. ¡Sohryu Asuka Langley no le teme a nada!

Pero... debo admitir... que tengo miedo.

Si. Miedo. ¿Pero miedo de qué?

¿Del amor?. ¿Tengo miedo de amarlo?

¿Por qué tengo miedo?

* * *

Mis continuos sollozos gradualmente se detuvieron antes de que finalmente me durmiera... estaría bien, creo... hasta mañana. 

Mañana, tal vez él regresaría arrastrándose de vuelta a mi... cuando se dé cuenta de que ella es... sólo una muñeca... sólo una muñeca.

* * *

Traducido al español el 24 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bien, esta es como, el título lo indica, una historia alterna al Capítulo 2 de LQYAE desde el punto de vista de Asuka. Tras mucho pensarlo (y también por la insistencia de Theblacksun, que sujeto tan persuasivo eres ¿eh?), decidí que muy bien valdría la pena incluir este tipo de historias para enriquecer aún más la trama, ya que muchas de ellas logran rellenar huecos que hayan quedado y responder a muchas dudas o cabos sueltos que pueden quedar flotando (qué sucede con el Cuarto Elegido, qué pasó luego de que Shinji pelea contra el Catorceavo Ángel, la invasión a NERV...).

También he de sentirme ¿orgulloso tal vez? porque esta historia no había sido traducida al español antes (o por lo menos, las traducciones de LQYAE en español que circulan por aquí sólo llegan hasta el Capítulo 3...), pero creo que no podré sentirme bien conmigo mismo sino hasta la publicación del Capítulo 4 y de ahí en adelante para permitir a los hispanohablantes la oportunidad de leer esta historia sin que el idioma sea un problema.


	6. Rompiendo el hielo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 3 – Rompiendo el hielo**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Ha pasado un día desde ese agitado San Valentín. Aunque no fue tan malo, el día siguiente tampoco fue uno bueno. Lo único positivo de ese día fue una larga y muy provechosa discusión con Kaji. Además de eso... Asuka me trató como si no existiera. No gracias a una gran cantidad de rumores, que envolvían a Rei, Asuka, Hikari y a mí, la escuela había sido un infierno. Odiaba ser el centro de atención; la molestia de Kensuke y Touji ya era suficiente para mí. Debido a esos malditos rumores, Touji había estado sobre mí todo el día. De todas formas ¿Quién fue el baka que salió con ese estúpido rumor de que tenía una relación secreta con Hikari? 

¿Y Rei? Bueno... ella estaba de vuelta a su forma usual de ser. Para ser sincero, después de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba seguro sobre si eso era bueno o malo. Eso era lo que más me asustaba. Ya me había mostrado un gran arrebato de emociones. ¿Quién podría decir cuándo ocurriría el siguiente? Y lo que haría...

Aún así, finalmente me decidí verla de nuevo, como prometí, para enseñarle cómo encargarse de las sábanas de su cama.

Todo estaba girando en su antigua, pero aparentemente funcional, lavadora. Por un largo tiempo, ninguno de nosotros habló.

"No viniste ayer como dijiste. ¿Por qué?"

¡Rayos! Estaba enojada. No lo mostraba, pero estaba seguro de que así era.

"Bueno..."

"¿Te sentiste incómodo por lo que pasó?"

¿Cómo hacía eso?. ¿Tan fácil era de leer?

"Umm... eso... eso creo..."

"¿Por qué?"

De haber sido alguien más, me habría preguntado si se trataba de una broma. Pero en el caso de Rei... había una inocencia genuina en ella. Algunas cosas que le parecían obvias a los demás parecían ser desconocidas para ella. A menudo me preguntaba por qué, pero de alguna manera, sólo podía pensar en una respuesta: mi Padre.

"Bueno... creo... creo que estaba... asustado. No estaba seguro qué tipo de reacción esperar de ti..."

"¿Me tenías miedo?"

Había mantenido su tono normal de voz, pero en sus ojos pude ver que estaba lastimada de algún modo.

"¡No! No es eso a lo que me refiero... yo... es... es sólo que todo parecía demasiado rápido. Entiendo tus sentimientos... o al menos eso creo. Es sólo que... no creo estar listo para ESO todavía. Yo... todavía no estoy seguro de cómo me siento por ti. Me gustas mucho... pero tanto como para... tú sabes... ser tan íntimos... ¡Diablos! Es tan confuso..."

"Ya veo".

Giró su cabeza en otra dirección. ¿Estaba enojada? Tal vez dije algo que la había lastimado.

"Eso no quiere decir que no me importes. De hecho... ¿Te gustaría... te gustaría salir conmigo el próximo sábado por la noche?"

"Me miró, con curiosidad en sus ojos.

"¿Salir?"

"Sí. En una cita".

"¿Una cita?. ¿Qué es eso?"

¿Ella... ella no lo sabía? Sabía que sus habilidades sociales eran... limitadas. ¿Pero tanto?

"Es... una ocasión para que un chico y una chica se conozcan... estén juntos... y hagan algo fuera de lo ordinario".

"Nosotros nunca hemos lavado antes. ¿Eso significa que ahora estamos teniendo una cita?"

Parpadeé. ¿No estaba bromeando, o sí?

"No... no realmente. Lavar difícilmente es romántico..."

Los ojos de Rei parecieron iluminarse.

"¿Entonces una cita involucra romance entre un hombre y una mujer?"

Terreno peligroso.

"Bueno... no siempre. Más bien, creo que su propósito es ayudar a dos personas a descubrir si pueden hacer una buena pareja".

El entendimiento pareció mostrarse en su rostro.

"¿Entonces al invitarme, tu propósito es descubrir si puedo ser una buena compañera para ti?"

"Er... yo... yo supongo que es una manera de verlo".

Sonrió. Cómo amaba esa sonrisa.

"Entonces, saldremos juntos el sábado por la noche".

¡Wow!. ¡Eso había sido fácil!

"¿De verdad?. ¡Genial!"

De nuevo, parecía intrigada.

"¿Esto te complace?"

"Bueno... sí. Yo... yo había estado interesado en conocerte mejor por un largo tiempo".

"¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste antes?"

Me encogí de hombros.

"La ocasión nunca se presentó. O más bien, no estaba listo, supongo".

"¿Qué hay de la Segunda?. ¿También la llevarás a una cita?"

Me congelé. Por un momento, pensé que mi corazón había dejado de latir.

"Ya veo".

No sabía qué decir. Esto era realmente incómodo.

Entonces, Rei sonrió.

"No importa. Yo ganaré".

* * *

Finalmente, Misato regresó de los Cuarteles de NERV. Había estado esperando esto todo el día. Los planes que había hecho con Kaji dependían de las noticias que ella me diera. 

"¿Entonces?. ¿Qué sucedió?"

Con un dedo, me indicó que esperara. Fue a la cocina, tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, se la tomó, y finalmente me dio algo de atención.

"Muy difícil. Pagarte a ti significa pagarle a Asuka y a Rei, y tu padre no se veía muy entusiasmado ante la idea de que Rei fuera económicamente independiente. Tomó demasiada discusión. Sin embargo, la idea de que uno de sus pilotos se fuera a huelga y le dijera a los oficiales de la ONU que había arriesgado la vida de a gratis finalmente lo convenció de que sería mejor estar de acuerdo".

Ese argumento había sido idea de Kaji. Por alguna razón, él parecía saber como tratar con mi Padre y era aún mejor para predecir sus reacciones.

"Una vez que tu padre aceptó, no fue difícil ponerlos a los tres en la nómina", Misato continúo. "¡Felicidades Shinji! Ahora eres un empleado oficial de NERV y como Piloto de Evangelion tienes una paga aún más grande que la mía".

El hecho de que mi Padre hubiese aceptado en pagarnos era un sorpresa, pero esto era aún más sorprendente.

"¿Estaré mejor pagado que tú?"

"Sí. Fui por el mayor salario que pude. Seis millones de yenes al año, más o menos ciento quince mil yenes a la semana (1). Y un bono de doscientos mil yenes cada vez que salgas a pelear y regreses sin un rasguño en el EVA.

Jadeé. Tanto dinero... ¿Y un bono?

"No hablas en serio..."

"Doscientos mil yenes no es mucho comparado con lo que cuesta reparar un EVA..."

"Wow..."

Apenas y podía creerlo. ¿De verdad yo valía tanto dinero?

"Cada uno de ustedes tendrá una cuenta bancaria abierta a su nombre. Su paga semanal se depositará automáticamente".

"¡Perfecto!"

Misato me dio una mirada llena de curiosidad.

"Si puedo preguntar... ¿Por qué de repente quieres que te paguen? Antes no te importaba mucho el dinero".

"Antes no tenía que invitar a salir a dos chicas..."

"¡Oh! Ya veo... ¿Quieres seguir adelante con esa idea?"

Asentí.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer a menos que quieres que Asuka se quede con Hikari de forma permanente".

"¿Sigue enojada contigo?"

Asentí de nuevo. Enojada era un término ligero.

"Ya veo... bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es buena suerte, supongo".

"Seguramente la necesitaré".

Si, suerte... todo este plan era una locura. Ciertamente iba a necesitar una poca...

* * *

A veces, me preguntaba por qué me molesté en escuchar el consejo de Misato. Cierto, se oía bien en ese momento. Salir con Rei y Asuka. Bastante simple. Excepto por un pequeño detalle. Mientras que invitar a Rei había sido sorprendentemente fácil, el plan de Misato también envolvía invitar a Asuka a una estúpida cita, sin mencionar el hecho de que sentía que era deshonesto para las dos chicas. Y desde la fiesta de San Valentín de Misato de hace dos días, Asuka ni siquiera había intercambiado una mirada conmigo, ya ni digamos palabras. Todo el plan estaba destinado a fallar. 

Por suerte, mostré suficiente intención con Hikari al hablar de mis planes, o por lo menos la mitad de ellos. Ella no tenía por qué saber que planeaba llevar a Rei en una cita un día antes que Asuka.

En cualquier caso, había estado entusiasmada ante la noticia y ofreció ayudar. Dado que Asuka había estado buscando refugio en su casa desde hace dos días, prometió encontrar una excusa conveniente para echar fuera a Asuka.

Pareció funcionar, porque Asuka entró al departamento poco después de que llegué de la escuela.

Estaba, resta decirlo, de bastante mal humor.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero rápidamente volteó su cabeza, claro disgusto en su rostro.

¡Oh, Dios! Esto sería difícil.

Corrió hacia su cuarto donde se atrincheró.

Toqué la puerta, pero mi única respuesta fue el silencio.

"Asuka... necesito hablar contigo".

"Vete. Puedes ir a hablar con tu estúpida muñeca".

Sentí una punzada de enojo, pero pude suprimirla. Ahora no era el momento para ESA discusión.

Tal vez la manera más fácil sería simplemente decirlo directamente.

"Misato nos ha prometido un día libre el domingo. Nada de pruebas harmónicas, nada de escuela... ¿Quieres... querrías... salir... conmigo?"

Bueno, lo había dicho. Estaba temblando, mi corazón latía a un ritmo anormal, pero lo había dicho. Parece que los milagros a veces pasan.

Escuché un ruido de una fuerte caída que vino de dentro de su cuarto. Dado que no se escuchó como muebles siendo destrozados por una furiosa piloto pelirroja de EVA, me preocupé.

"¿Estás bien, Asuka?"

Pude sonar consternado. Y lo estaba.

"¡No, no lo estoy!. ¡Me acabo de caer al piso, baka!"

No me atreví a preguntar cómo fue que logró eso y por qué.

Su puerta se abrió y una mano me golpeó la cara. Fuerte, lo suficiente como para tirarme al piso.

"¿Cómo TE atreves a PEDIRME una CITA?"

Tenía la esperanza de que estaría feliz, pero estaba claramente furiosa. Aún así no podía culparla, con lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta.

Traté de recordar lo que Kaji me había dicho sobre ella. Si no me le enfrentaba, ella nunca aceptaría. No estaba seguro sobre si estaba a la altura del reto. Tal vez simplemente debía haber escogido a Rei.

"Tal vez porque quería pasar un rato agradable CONTIGO..." repliqué mientras me levantaba.

Vaya, vaya... parecía que tenía un poco de valor después de todo.

"¿Por qué?. ¿Ya te cansaste de tu muñeca?"

Le di una mirada mortal, pero, otra vez, pude mantener mi tranquilidad. Tal vez la calma de Rei se me estaba empezando a pegar.

Me tomé tiempo para escoger cuidadosamente mis palabras. Necesitaba esconder mi nerviosismo. Y tampoco quería mentir.

"Estoy seguro que ella aceptaría gustosa. Pero no quiero pasar este domingo con ella. Quiero compartirlo contigo..."

La inspiración me golpeó de súbito. ¡Maldición! Kaji tenía razón. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Asuka y Misato.

Hora del golpe de gracia.

"Pero me había figurado que no lo entenderías... tu nunca tratas de entenderme... ¡Baka!"

Mientras sólo quería hacerla sentir culpable, cuando dije esas palabras, me di cuenta que en realidad las sentía, y la expresión herida que apareció en mi rostro de verdad era genuina.

Simplemente la dejé ahí y me marché a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta con toda mi fuerza.

De pronto me sentí drenado, me colapsé en mi cama y observé el techo.

Esto no marchó como debía. Por alguna razón, probablemente sólo había logrado lastimarme a mí mismo.

Estaba empezando a pensar que quizás Asuka no podía valer todos estos problemas cuando escuché mi puerta abrirse con un deslice. Miré para ver a Asuka, con una expresión suave en su rostro.

"¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo?"

Asentí.

Por un breve instante, pude reconocer muchas expresiones en su cara. Alivio, pena, alegría y otras más que no pude nombrar. Esto, sin embargo, duró sólo un segundo. Cuando habló de nuevo, era con su usual aire de arrogancia.

"Muy bien, Tercer Elegido. Te concedo el honor de salir conmigo, Sohryu Asuka Langley. ¡Más vale que te asegures que eres digno de mi tiempo!"

Le di una sonrisa confiada que la sorprendió.

"Ya verás..."

Asuka levantó una ceja.

"Vaya, vaya... ¿De dónde viene toda esa repentina confianza?"

Se dice que los halagos pueden conseguirte cualquier cosa. Hora de comprobarlo.

"¿Acaso no estaré saliendo con la chica más maravillosa de Tokyo-3?"

Me dio su más hermosa sonrisa, antes de regresar a su arrogante ser. De no haber estado sentado en mi cama, tal vez me habría caído al suelo. Por ese breve instante, ella había sido realmente la persona más maravillosa que jamás había visto.

"Ciertamente lo harás... ciertamente lo harás..."

* * *

La vida puede ser sorprendente. Hace dos días, Asuka había estado completamente enojada conmigo. Ahora, estaba sobre mí. Insistía en que camináramos juntos a la escuela, que comiéramos el almuerzo juntos, que regresáramos a casa juntos... Casi entró conmigo a los vestidores de los hombres para cambiarse para PE. Aunque estoy seguro que a la mayoría de los chicos no les habría importado, me alegré de haber podido hacerle cambiar de idea. 

Algo andaba mal con ella.

¿Acaso esta tratando de evitar que hablara con Rei? Eso parecía...

Desde la cancha de basketball, miré hacía el área de la piscina.

Fiel a su costumbre, Rei estaba sentada en el lugar de siempre, obviamente perdida en sus pensamientos habituales. Giró un poco su cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Nuestros ojos permanecieron así por un rato, el suficiente como para hacer que me sonrojara furiosamente. Fuimos interrumpidos por la aparición de la cabeza de cierta chica alemana sobre el hombro de Rei. Me dio una mirada furiosa.

Eso era malo, muy malo...

Tratando de salvar la situación lo más posible, simplemente le sonreí y la saludé. Los rasgos de Asuka cambiaron de enojo a felicidad en un instante.

"¡Hola, Shinji!"

Comenzó a saludarme, ganándose la atención de todas las chicas a su alrededor y de los chicos en la cancha de basketball. Entonces, de repente me sentí el blanco de un montón de miradas.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que Touji y Kensuke empezaran a molestarme.

"Mira, Shinji, tu novia te está saludando".

"¡Ella no es mi novia!"

"Parecía feliz de que la estuvieras viendo, y no te llamó baka en toda la mañana".

Sorprendentemente, me di cuenta de que Kensuke tenía razón. Asuka había sido mucho más linda que lo normal esta mañana.

"No me digas que no disfrutas viéndola", Touji continúo. "Tu pequeña Asuka en un traje de baño. ¡Mira, mira!. ¡Esas piernas!. ¡Esos pechos!..."

"¡No la estaba viendo a ella!. ¡Estaba viendo a Rei!"

¡Maldición! Deseé no haber dicho eso...

"¡Perro astuto!. ¿Así que vas por ambas chicas?"

De alguna forma, no pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

"Tal vez..."

Eso los calló a los dos. Al menos por unos segundos.

"¡Eso no es justo!. ¡Te estás quedando con todas las chicas lindas! Yo también quiero pilotear un EVA..."

No me sorprendía que Kensuke siguiera obsesionado con eso.

"En serio, Shinji..."

Touji me dio una mirada consternada.

"Hablaremos después. Esta noche. Esta tarde tengo que saltarme las clases".

"¿Pruebas de sincronización?" preguntó Kensuke.

"No... necesito hablar con Misato".

"¡Oh viejo!. ¡De verdad tiene a todas las chicas!"

Suspiré. Estos dos a veces podían ser imposibles al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, de hecho, aún necesito invitar a Hikari..."

"¡No, no lo harás!"

Touji trató de enfatizar su objeción enseñando su puño.

"¿Qué sucede Touji?. ¿No quieres que te quite a tu novia?"

Touji empezó a sonrojarse furiosamente.

"Hablando de Hikari. ¿Qué no mañana es su cumpleaños?" preguntó Kensuke inocentemente.

Touji se puso blanco, No puede evitar reír. Ahora, era su turno para sufrir.

* * *

Me llevó un rato encontrar la oficina de Misato. El Cuartel General de NERV era un lugar enorme y rara vez visitaba su oficina. Cuando venía NERV, usualmente era para pelear contra los Ángeles o someterme a las pruebas y exámenes interminables de la Dra. Ritsuko. Personalmente, mientras más lejos estuviese de NERV, mejor me sentía. 

Qué irónico, ahora era un empleado de NERV.

Finalmente encontré su oficina. Por suerte, Misato estaba ahí, en su escritorio, o más bien en una pila gigante de papeles, murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones sobre las cuentas militares de la ONU.

"Necesito tu ayuda Misato".

Casi gritó, obviamente sobresaltada. ¿Tal vez debí haber tocado primero?

"¡Shinji!. ¡Me asustaste!. ¿Acaso no sabes cómo tocar?"

"Perdón..."

Me dio la Mirada-De-La-Muerte-De-Misato; esa mirada que dice "Haz algo así de estúpido otra vez y estás muerto". Simplemente me congelé.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?. ¡Deberías estar en la escuela!"

"Bueno, no lo estoy. Decidí seguir tu consejo y ahora necesito tu ayuda".

Su expresión inmediatamente se suavizó.

"Ya veo. Entonces... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

Se lo dije. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Que quieres qué?. ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?"

"¡Hey!. ¡No soy un pervertido!"

"¿Entonces para qué necesitas las medidas de Rei?"

"Necesito comprarle un vestido".

Otra vez, se veía bastante sorprendida.

"¿Qué?"

"Un vestido, tu sabes, lo que las chicas usan..."

Me dio la Mirada otra vez.

"¡Sé lo que es un vestido! Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué?

Sonreí.

"¿Conoces un restaurante llamado 'Pour Deux'?"

Asintió.

"Sí, claro. Un lugar elegante especializado en la cocina francesa e italiana. Estuve ahí una vez con Ka... ahem... alguien..."

Casi estallo en carcajadas. Por qué intentaba esconder sus sentimientos por Kaji estaba más allá de mi comprensión.

"Tienes tu respuesta. Un lugar elegante..."

"¿No querrás decir que... quieres llevar a Rei ahí?"

"Sí..."

"¡Pero si cuesta una fortuna!"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Esa paga que recibiremos tiene que ser de algún uso..."

"Pero no tendrás nada al menos hasta la próxima semana".

Esto la sorprendería.

"Kaji me prestó algo de dinero. Mucho dinero la verdad. Suficiente para pagar la comida, el vestido, algo lindo para ponerme y todos los demás detalles".

"¿Kaji hizo eso?. ¿Desde cuándo tiene tanto dinero para gastar?"

"No me preguntes a mí..."

Misato se quedó callada, obviamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Entonces?. ¿Me puedes ayudar? Odiaría tener que espiar en sus cajones para encontrar la talla de sus ropas. Y estoy seguro que con todas esas pruebas por las que tenemos que pasar, ya tienes toda la información que necesito".

"Um... eso no debería de ser un problema. Le pediré a Maya que me dé las últimas lecturas del traje de conexión... ¿Sabes qué tipo de vestido quieres comprar?"

"Ni idea. Y quiero que sea un sorpresa, así que no le puedo pedir que escoja..."

Misato sacudió la cabeza.

"Um... un chico comprándole un vestido a una chica... no se oye bien... ya sé. ¡Yo me encargaré!"

Fruncí el ceño.

"No sé..."

"¡Confía en mí!"

"No sé..."

Poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, me dio una mirada muy seria.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes manejarlo? Estoy segura que ni siquiera has pensado que necesitaría un par de zapatos que vayan con su vestido..."

Entonces una tonta sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"...Y... algo de ropa interior elegante para complacer a su hombre ya que estamos en eso..."

"¡Misato!"

Se rió. No era de sorprenderse ya que yo era el blanco favorito de sus bromas.

"Sólo bromeaba... pero conozco justo el lugar adecuado. Su trabajo es genial y no es tan costoso. También usan un nuevo tipo de arte en la tecnología holográfica, lo cual es perfecto para esta situación. Con nuestro datos, les será fácil hacer el vestido perfecto sin necesidad de una modelo viva, y le quedará perfecto a Rei".

Tomé un poco de tiempo para pensar. Se escuchaba bien.

"Bueno... está bien... siempre y cuando no le consigas algo indecente..."

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría algo así?"

"Vivimos en el mismo departamento..."

Me dio una risa nerviosa.

"¡No te preocupes!. ¡Haré toda una reina de tu pequeña Rei!"

De alguna forma, no pude evitar preocuparme...

"¿Para cuándo necesitas ese vestido?"

"Sábado por la noche".

"¡Oh Dios!. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!. ¡Llamaré a Maya en seguida!"

Bueno, se veía lo suficientemente seria. Tal vez no sería tan malo... eso esperaba.

* * *

Es sorprendente lo difícil que es mantener en secreto una cita. Dándome cuenta de que nunca podría escapar del departamento sin que Asuka lo notara, me vi forzado a pedirle ayuda a Touji. Unos cuantos días antes, él había, tras un montón de súplicas, aceptado a esconder las ropas formales que compré para la ocasión. Ahora, tenía que fingir una visita a su casa. Eso era muy inusual, pero Asuka no hizo preguntas, y dado que no estaba loca por Touji, no insistió en venir. 

"¡Hombre! Te lo digo, estás cometiendo un grave error..."

"Dime algo que no sepa".

Había estado tratando de ponerme correctamente una estúpida corbata durante diez minutos. No es necesario decir que me estaba irritando bastante.

"Si sabes que es estúpido. ¿Entonces por qué?"

"Porque necesito saber a quién quiero. Ambas me están presionando a su modo. Tengo que saber y rápido".

"Touji me dio una mirada dubitativa.

"Y crees que tener un cita con las dos solucionará tus problemas".

"Bueno... espero que así sea..."

Touji sacudió la cabeza.

"Hombre... estás desesperado..."

"¡Al menos estoy saliendo con alguien!"

Inmediatamente me arrepentí por decir eso.

"Disculpa, Touji. No quise decir eso".

"Bueno, tal vez tengas razón..."

Touji agarró la maldita corbata y solucionó mi problema. Ahora, finalmente me veía bien. De hecho... me veía bastante bien con un atuendo formal.

"¿Sabes? Sólo tienes que invitarla..." le dije.

"¿Por qué querría invitarla a salir?"

Yo fui el que sacudió la cabeza.

"No estamos en la escuela..."

Touji me mostró el camino de salida de su departamento.

"¡Sólo ve a tu cita!"

Asentí. Si él no quería hablar ahora, estaba bien.

"Gracias", le dije, entonces me di cuenta de algo. "Si me estás corriendo. ¿Podrías al menos llamar a mi taxi?"

"¡Baka!"

* * *

Cuando mi taxi llegó al departamento de Rei, encontré a Misato esperando afuera. Ella se había ofrecido a llevar el vestido a Rei y a ayudarle a prepararse para nuestra cita. Yo había estado renuente a aceptar su ayuda, pero cuando dijo que creía que Rei no sabía lucir propiamente femenina, no pude negarme. Mientras que Rei difícilmente se veía como una marimacha, era claro por el modo en que trataba sus ropas y su rebelde cabello que no se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia. A diferencia de Asuka, quien a veces podía monopolizar el baño hasta por una hora. 

"¡Tu cita esta aquí, Rei! Misato gritó.

Era bueno que Rei no pareciera tener vecinos, de lo contrario, todos la habrían oído.

Estaba a punto de regañar a Misato cuando de pronto, Rei apareció. Las palabras simplemente murieron en mi boca y mi corazón empezó a palpitar.

"Kawaii..."

Parpadeé, entonces froté mis ojos, pero la imagen que tenía enfrente de ellos no cambió.

¡Se veía impresionante!

Llevaba un largo vestido azul de noche, el cual mostraba las curvas de su delgado cuerpo casi tan bien como su traje de conexión. La parte superior, con excepción de un cuello de encaje, aparentemente estaba hecha de ligero nylon azul el cual hacía juego con su cabello, a través del cual era posible ver sus hombros, brazos y una linda vista de su escote. La parte inferior del vestido, de un azul más oscuro y hecho de satín, tenía un corte en cada lado y revelaba parte de sus lindas piernas.

"Aya... Rei... ¡Estás tan hermosa!"

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, haciéndola ver aún más perfecta, si es que eso era posible.

"Tú estás muy elegante, Ikari-kun".

"No, no, Rei. ¿Qué te dije?" Dijo una visiblemente decepcionada Misato.

Rei asintió.

"Estás muy elegante, Shinji-kun".

Pude ver como Misato se golpeaba la frente con su palma en total desesperación. Pero por mí estaba bien. Shinji-kun. Me gustaba la manera en que sonaba dicho por Rei.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella y sonreí tímidamente.

"¿Nos vamos?"

Rei sonrió en respuesta.

"Podemos".

Abrí la puerta del taxi y la conduje dentro.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que los lleve ahí, Shinji? Preguntó Misato mientras cerraba la puerta.

"No". Le respondí de camino a mi lado del auto. "Agradezco tu oferta, pero puedo manejarlo. Además, no quiero que Ayanami se sienta mal antes de comer".

Me uní a Rei dentro del taxi antes de que Misato pudiera responder, una sonrisa maliciosa en mi cara.

Sabía que la Mayor tendría su venganza más tarde... pero ahora mismo, no me importaba. Estaba con una de las dos chicas más importantes del mundo, y estábamos en una cita.

* * *

Cuando entramos al restaurante, estaba impresionado. Mientras que no era realmente lujoso, el lugar aún se veía elegante en lo que probablemente sería un estilo típico europeo. A pesar de que por fuera lucía como cualquier otro edifico de Tokyo-3, hecho de acero altamente resistente, el interior era completamente diferente. Como si una pequeña casa hubiese sido construida dentro. Las paredes, el piso y el techo eran de madera, probablemente roble o alguna otra madera extranjera. Las mesas y sillas parecían ser réplicas perfectas, o al menos eso pensé, de antiguos muebles europeos. Había muchas plantas por todo el restaurante e incluso dos peceras: una que contenía una variedad de maravillosos peces, y la otra tenía en su interior varias langostas vivas, seguramente para el menú. Todo el personal estaba en atuendo formal, y tres músicos estaban en un escenario tocando una dulce melodía de violín. 

El mesero a quien le pregunté por mi reservación me miró dubitativo por un rato, pero al enseñarle mi tarjeta ID de NERV se resolvió el problema. Rei y yo fuimos cortésmente escoltados a nuestra mesa, donde nos entregaron los menús.

"Así que... ¿Qué piensas, Rei?"

"Es... inusual".

Sonreí.

"Esa es la idea. Es una manera de escapar de Tokyo-3. Esta noche, no somos los pilotos Ayanami e Ikari, sino Ayanami Rei e Ikari Shinji en una cita. Nada de Ángeles. Nada de EVAS. Sólo nosotros..."

"No tiene caso tratar de escapar de la realidad..."

Casi me sentí mal de haberla llevado ahí cuando ella continúo, esta vez con una sonrisa.

"... pero es una experiencia interesante. Y es un lindo pensamiento el tenerte todo para mí".

Oyendo esto, la palabra "alegría" podía probablemente leerse en todo mi rostro.

Entonces, miré el menú. Era bastante grande y estaba protegido por una cubierta de piel. Estaba sorprendido de ver qué tan detallado era. Por cada platillo, podíamos ver una apetitosa imagen. ¡Qué práctico!

Mi estómago empezó a gruñir. Después, me sorprendí de ver a Rei dejando escapar una risita.

"Debes estar hambriento".

"¡Lo estoy! Admití.

Rei tomó su propio menú y empezó a buscar en él un platillo.

"Verifiqué antes de hacer las reservaciones. Tienen una buena variedad de platillos vegetarianos. Incluso tienen salsas vegetarianas para sus platos de pasta".

"Ya veo. Es lindo que te hayas acordado".

Pronto ordenamos nuestros platillos. Rei pidió un fettuccini Alfredo con una ensalada César mientras que yo pedí un filete de costilla con salsa de pimienta y puré de papas.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

Rei me dio una mirada inquisitoria.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes esos sentimientos?. ¿Por mí?" Pregunté tímidamente.

"No... no estoy segura. Quizás desde la primera vez. Siempre me he sentido confundida por tu decisión de pilotear sin ningún entrenamiento sólo para salvar mi vida. Eres el único, con excepción de tu padre, a quien ha parecido importarle mi bienestar. Y desde ese día, nunca ha dejado de importarte..."

Asentí. Me importaba. Probablemente más de lo que me importaba mi propia vida.

"Es extraño. Pero a veces siento como si siempre te hubiera conocido..." añadió Rei, medio perdida en sus pensamientos.

Entendía cómo se sentía. A veces yo me sentía igual. Algo acerca de ella, algo que no podía identificar claramente, era vagamente familiar, pero a la vez diferente. Era una sensación rara.

Pronto, nuestras órdenes llegaron. Jadeé cuando las vi. Los platos eran enorme, lo suficiente como para alimentarnos a los dos con una sola orden. Probé un bocado de mi filete. ¡También estaba bueno!. ¡Excelente! Un gran cambio de la cocina de Misato, o incluso la mía.

"¡Oh Dios!"

Le di a Rei una mirada de preocupación. Eso no era algo que ella dijese con frecuencia.

"¡Oishii!

Con una mirada feroz en su rostro, comenzó a literalmente inhalar el contenido de su plato.

Eso era raro.

"¿Puedo... puedo probar un poco?"

Apenas había dicho esas palabras cuando Rei se irguió, su tenedor justo debajo de mi nariz. Parpadeé, y después abrí mi boca donde con gentileza depositó el contenido del tenedor. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella... era inusual... pero verdaderamente delicioso.

Continuamos comiendo por un rato, en silencio, cuando finalmente encontré el valor para preguntarle algo que había esta pensando desde el Día de San Valentín.

"Dime Rei. ¿Por qué tú?... Esa noche... ya sabes..."

Sabía que me estaba sonrojando. Pareció hacerla sonreír.

"Porque sentía que era lo correcto".

Le di una mirada inquisitoria.

"Porque es lo que verdaderamente quiero. Volverme una contigo. Cuerpo, mente y alma".

Ponderé la pregunta un rato.

"Nunca había tenido ese tipo de relación antes... pero creo que el sexo no es suficiente para unir dos corazones. De hecho. ¿No debería hacerse una vez que dos corazones ya están unidos? De lo contrario. ¿No sería algo vacío y sin significado?"

Rei parpadeó sorprendida.

"Tal vez... tal vez tengas razón".

Entonces, el rostro de Rei se oscureció considerablemente. Casi se veía triste. No pude evitar preocuparme. Era la primera vez que veía semejante expresión en Rei y sabía que no me gustaba.

"¿Qué sucede, Rei?"

"Si... si tienes razón... entonces yo... yo no sé qué debo hacer para ser una contigo..."

"Yo tampoco lo sé... pero... tal vez no hay algo que deba hacerse. Tal vez es algo que solamente pasa. Sólo... sólo tienes que ser honesto contigo mismo. Ser quien eres, nada más, y mostrárselo al mundo. Aceptar lo que sientes. Decirlo. Entonces... ya verás... si alo debe pasar, pasará. Si dos personas están hechas la una para la otra. ¿Acaso sus corazones no se llamarán el uno al otro?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No tiene mucho sentido. ¿Verdad?"

Sorprendentemente, Rei sonrió de nuevo.

"No. Tiene sentido. Creo que tú y yo es lo correcto. Es lo que debería ser. Y lo será, Mi corazón está buscando al tuyo. Y tu corazón responderá, Shinji-kun".

"Me gustaría estar tan seguro como tú".

"Lo estarás. Hasta entonces, esperaré a que me elijas sobre Sohryu".

Con esto dicho, Rei sonrió una vez más y felizmente regresó su atención a su platillo. No pude evitar sonreír en respuesta.

Tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez Rei y yo estábamos destinados a esta juntos...

* * *

_Solamente sueño contigo_. 

Supongo que Kaji había tenido razón. Eso sonaba como una película del tipo romántico.

El cine de Tokyo-3 seguía como lo recordaba. Había venido una vez aquí, tras la batalla contra el Cuarto Ángel. En ese entonces, había estado bastante confundido y sólo quería huir. El cine había lucido como un buen lugar para evadir la realidad por un rato. No es que haya funcionado realmente. Fui devuelto a la realidad rápidamente por el sonido de dos adolescentes besándose. Aún recuerdo lo solitario que me sentía en ese entonces. Pero ahora, mientras miraba a Rei, ya no me sentía solo.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta de qué tan grande era realmente el cine. Y qué vacío. Además de Rei y yo, sólo había alrededor de otros veinte clientes. No era sorprendente. Con los ataques de los Ángeles, el interés por las películas había decaído, al igual que población de Tokyo-3. Por un momento me pregunté si el dueño no había cerrado todavía. Estaba, sin embargo, aliviado de que siguiera abierto.

Escogí lo que pensé eran buenos asientos. En el centro, no demasiado cerca de la pantalla, pero tampoco muy lejos. Justo en el lugar indicado para que no tuviéramos que hacer ningún esfuerzo para levantar nuestras cabezas para ver la pantalla.

Pronto, las luces se apagaron, lo que sobresaltó un poco a Rei. Era, después de todo, la primera vez que ponía un pie dentro de un cine. La miré y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella asintió y luego miró a la pantalla que ahora había cobrado vida.

Al principio, me pregunté si había sido una buena idea. Rei miraba la pantalla con esa mirada tan lejana suya. Rápidamente temí que se estuviese aburriendo, pero cuando la relación entre los personajes pareció tomar lugar, mostró una mirada de genuina fascinación.. Sus ojos parecían ser atraídos por la pantalla. Aunque estaba feliz de que le gustara la película, creo que estaba un poco decepcionado también. Supongo que había esperado que me prestara atención a mí también.

Entonces, su mano tomó la mía. Sus ojos no habían dejado la pantalla para hacerlo, pero aún así yo estaba bastante feliz.

Perdí completamente el interés en la película. Estaba sorprendido por su tacto tan ligero, el calor y la suavidad de su mano. Por un largo rato, me olvidé de la pantalla y sólo la contemplé a ella.

* * *

Mientras esperaba fuera del cine a que Rei volviera del tocador, traté de regresar algo de vida a mi cuerpo. Ver una película fue lindo, pero dos horas de estar sentado cómodamente tenían esa molesta tendencia a dormir todos tus músculos. Por suerte, el clima era bastante bueno, a diferencia de la semana pasada cuando acompañé a Rei a su casa. Me sonrojé al pensar en lo que había pasado después. Bueno... lo que casi había pasado... me arrepentí un poco por no haber actuado diferente... 

"Espero que Touji y Kensuke jamás se enteren de eso. De lo contrario, no oiré jamás el fin de ello..."

"¿Qué secreto deben ignorar?"

Sorprendido, me alejé de un salto de la fuente de la voz. ¡Rei! De alguna forma, se había logrado poner detrás de mi sin haber hecho el más mínimo ruido.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó. "Es hora de volver a casa".

Tomé mi teléfono celular para llamar un taxi. Adivinando mis intenciones, Rei evitó que lo usara.

"Caminemos".

No sabía qué pensar. Aunque no estaba lejos, al menos era una hora de caminata desde aquí hasta su departamento. Y por lo que había escuchado de Misato, en las pocas ocasiones que había ido a bodas y eventos similares, se supone que los tacones altos son bastante incómodos. Pero por otra parte, era ella que la había dicho que camináramos. Además... ¿De verdad podía decirle que no? Cuando miré de nuevo esa tímida sonrisa angelical, me di cuenta de que no podía.

Tímidamente, le ofrecí mi mano. No sabía si la aceptaría.

"Vamos..."

Rei me sorprendió al tomar mi mano con la suya. De nuevo, estaba asombrado por el modo en que se sentía contra la mía. Por primera vez, noté cómo era más pequeña que la mía y cómo los dedos se veían más delicados.

Los dos sonrojándonos, nos dirigimos a su departamento en silencio. No necesitábamos intercambiar palabras. La presencia del otro era todo lo que necesitábamos.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegamos a su departamento, Rei me invitó a pasar un rato, antes de irme a casa. No quería entrar, pero tampoco quería darle la impresión de que no estaba cómodo con la idea. Además, desde esa noche, nada había sucedido en las pocas veces que la había visitado. 

Aún así...

Se veía tan sexy en ese vestido...

"Tal vez soy yo del que debería tener miedo..." pensé, al darme cuenta de la clase de pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde mi última visita, pero el departamento seguía impecable. Aparentemente, Rei había cogido un fervor por la limpieza. Sólo esperaba que lo hiciera por ella misma y no por mí.

Dado que no había sillas en su diminuta casa, ambos nos sentamos en la cama. Rei empezó a observarme. Por un momento traté de evitar su mirada, pero mis ojos nunca fallaban en encontrarse de regreso con los suyos. Dándome cuenta de que necesitaba romper el silencio que nos mantenía encerrados en esta intimidad silenciosa, dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

"¿Te... te gustó la película?"

Esto tuvo el efecto deseado, aunque noté un destello de dolor en la expresión de su rostro antes de que recuperara su usual e impenetrable semblante. Pero entonces, sonrió y sus ojos parecían arder con una pasión que rara vez había visto en ella.

"Sí". Su voz parecía más suave de lo usual. "Pero hay algo que no entendí".

"¿Qué es?" pregunté, deseando ayudar.

Sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar, su cuerpo se inclinó contra el mío.

"Esto..." susurró, mientras me envolvía en sus brazos y ponía sus labios contra los míos.

Al principio, simplemente me congelé, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin entender realmente qué estaba pasando. Después, lo bastante pronto, mi cerebro se las arregló para darse cuenta mientras me derretía lentamente en el cálido abrazo de Rei. La sujeté firmemente por detrás y le devolví el beso lo mejor que pude.

"Creo que ahora lo entiendo".

"¿Estás segura, Rei-chan?"

De nuevo, nuestros labios se encontraron, esta vez con más pasión, mientras ambos yacíamos en la cama. Me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando me di cuenta que mis manos parecían vagar por toda ella, incluso en lugares donde jamás me habría atrevido a tocar en un estado mental normal. Fui recompensado por un pequeño gemido por parte de Rei y un beso más profundo.

No sé si las cosas pudieron haber ido más lejos esa noche. Tal vez. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

No supe por qué, pero de repente pensé en Asuka.

Rompí el beso y me levanté.

Rei me dio una mirada sobresaltada.

"¿Qué pasa, Shinji-kun?"

Traté de sonreír.

"Nada, Rei-chan", mentí. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que las cosas no vayan tan rápido..."

Era una pobre excusa, pero pareció satisfacer a Rei. De hecho, se sonrojó un poco. Supongo que se preguntó cuán lejos podría haber llegado.

En silencio, maldije a Asuka. ¡Maldita!. ¿Por qué tenía qué existir?

Entonces, hice una decisión, Mañana sería su única oportunidad. La llevaría en una cita, me aseguraría que se divirtiera y le explicaría que podíamos ser buenos amigos pero nada más.

Porque, en mi corazón, sabía que ella ya había perdido...

Acababa de enamorarme de Rei.

* * *

Omake: 

"¿Qué está haciendo?" me pregunté.

Sin embargo, la verdad sabía qué estaba haciendo. Estaba mirando la cancha de basketball. Esa perra estaba mirando a mi Shinji. ¡Estaba segura de ello! Sin titubear miré sobre su hombro para confirmar mis dudas. ¡Justo como lo pensé! Estaba mirando a Shinji...

Pero esperen un minuto...

¡Él... él la estaba mirando a ella¡Mi Shinji!

¡Ese imbécil!. ¡Cómo se atreve!. ¡Cómo se atreve a invitarme a salir y después a mirarla!. ¡Esa muñeca!. ¿Qué podía verle de todas maneras?. ¡Ella no era nada comparada conmigo!. ¡Mis pechos eran más grandes!. ¡Mi rostro era más lindo!. ¡Era cien veces más interesante que ella!

¡Baka!. ¡Baka Shinji!

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando me notó. Entonces sonrió y empezó a saludarme. No sé por qué, pero sentí la urgencia de saludarlo también.

"¡Hola!. ¡Shinji!" dije, en mi voz más linda posible.

No sé por qué, pero a veces, sólo a veces, ese baka hacía que mi corazón palpitara. Era una locura. Él era un cobarde. Un estúpido imbécil sin autoestima. Sin embargo, había algo en él...

¡Y él era mío!

Miré a la Primera Elegida. Esa estúpida chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero yo había ganado. Yo era la que él había invitado a salir. No ella.

"Ya verás, Primera Elegida". Pensé. "Te lo demostraré. Haré que te mueras de la envidia. ¡No importa lo que hagas, te venceré! No puedo perder. Sólo eres una estúpida muñeca".

"¡No te quedes ahí, Niña Modelo!. ¡Compite conmigo si te atreves!"

Ayanami Rei. ¡Jamás perderé contra ti!

Notas del autor (23 de Marzo de 1999):

(1) Esta historia ocurre en un futuro bastante hipotético, más de dieciséis años a partir de ahora. Así que, cuando llegó la hora de hablar de dinero, solamente tomé números de ninguna parte. Aproximadamente, diría que un millón de yenes (en esta historia) serían el equivalente a diez mil dólares americanos en 1999. Así que a Shinji le pagan un aproximado de sesenta mil dólares americanos en 1999. Mis suposiciones son que la paga de Misato estaría alrededor de los cuarenta mil dólares.

Si alguno de ustedes, lectores, sabe las especificaciones financieras del universo de NGE, siéntase libre de decírmelo. Ajustaré los números de ser necesario.

El nombre del restaurante donde Shinji lleva a Rei, "Pour Deux" (que significa "para dos" en francés), fue tomado de varios fanfics de Ranma de Jeffrey "OneShot" Wong. Por mucho que traté de pensar en buen nombre francés, éste simplemente regresaba arrastrándose a mi mente. Finalmente decidí ceder...

Kawaii: Lindo

¡Oishii! - ¡Delicioso! (en el caso de Rei, piensen en Lina Invers de la primera película de Slayers)

Comenzado el 20 de Febrero de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 10 de Marzo de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 23 de Marzo de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 27 de Marzo de 1999

Revisado el 10 de Mayo de 1999

Revisiones finales el 7 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 20 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del tradcutor: bien, uno de mias capítulos favoritos finalmente traducido. De nuevo, Theblacksun, no sé qué haría sin tu valiosa ayuda en la pre-lectura. Disfruté mucho sobre todo con la conversación que tienen Shinji y Rei en el restaurante. ¿De verdad signficará esto que Shinji ya tomó su decisión?. ¿Y qué pasará con Asuka? Ahora es cuando definitivamente solicito de la manera más cordial sus reviews, porque las anteriores traducciones al español de LQYAE sólo han llegado hasta este punto... por lo que me gustaría saber sus opiniones y comentarios sobre este proyecto. Gracias.

Mientras tanto, agradezco los comentarios que nuevamente me da Clow Riusaky: no te preocupes por mí, de hecho, estoy en periodo de vacaciones y es por ello que he podido dedicarme a traducir casi un capítulo por día. En verdad es sorprendente lo que la motivación puede hacer por uno, hacía tiempo que no me esforzaba tanto en algo como esto. Aunque he estado subiendo a ritmo de también un capítulo por día, en cuanto llegue al Capítulo 6 es probable que me detenga un poco, porque hasta ahora, sólo llevo la mitad de ese y al ser uno de los más extensos, lleva tiempo trabajar en él.

También le doy las gracias a carlos20dgm por sus comentarios, como bien mencionas, tan sólo la historia original son casi 300 páginas, mientras que con los extras calculo que son unas 400 (si les interesa, hasta el momento llevo 120. ¡Viva! 1/4 de la historia).

Coincido contigo klasnic, ya era hora de que alguien se pusiera las pilas para traducir esta obra y aunque es algo agotador y (a veces, parece interminable) la constancia es lo que logra que pueda ir avanzando poco a poco.


	7. No juegues con fuego

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 4 – No juegues con fuego**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando regresé del departamento de Rei. Aunque dudaba que alguien estuviese despierto, como la falta de luz lo sugería, me quité la corbata y la chaqueta antes de entrar. Levantaría unas cuantas preguntas si chocaba con una Asuka sonámbula. 

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, fui hacia mi cuarto.

"¿Shin... Shinji?"

Me congelé. Asuka.

Me di la vuelta y noté que estaba sobre un montón de cojines. Por el modo en que tenía los ojos medio cerrados parecía que la acababa de despertar. ¡Maldición! Rápidamente entré a mi cuarto, arrojé dentro la corbata y la chaqueta y fui a ver que quería.

"¿Qué estás haciendo durmiendo en la sala?" pregunté, viendo que no se había dormido de nuevo.

"¡Esperándote claro está!. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, llegando a casa tan tarde?. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Como las dos de la mañana..."

"¡Mein Gott!. ¡Las dos de la mañana!. ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?"

La verdad no quería tener esta conversación ahora mismo. De hecho, no quería ni siquiera hablar con ella.

"¡Con Touji por supuesto!. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. ¡Tú no eres mi tutora!"

Asuka parecía sorprendida por mi súbito arrebato. Entonces, su propio temperamento estalló.

"¿Anta baka!. ¡Tenemos una cita mañana, a menos que lo hayas olvidado, imbécil!. ¡Así que tengo todo el derecho de estar preocupada aún si parece no importarte!"

Ahora, era mi turno de sorprenderme. Ella había estado despierta toda la noche porque se había preocupado por nuestra cita. Me había esperado... ésta no era la Asuka egocéntrica que conocía. Tal vez alienígenas habían venido y la habían raptado, para reemplazarla con una falsa. Muy poco probable. Aún así, no pude evitar suavizarme, aunque deseaba más que nada estar enojado con ella.

"Discúlpame si te preocupé. Trataré de compensarte por ello mañana".

¡Baka!. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. ¿No sería mejor para todos si solamente la dejaba estar enojada conmigo? Incluso tal vez habría cancelado la estúpida cita.

Asuka pareció calmarse. De hecho, estaba sonriendo levemente. Entonces su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca.

"Me aseguraré de que lo hagas, Ikari".

Me dio una mirada depredadora. No pude evitar temblar del miedo.

"Así que. ¿Cuáles son tus planes, Tercer Elegido?"

Esta vez, era mi turno de sonreír maliciosamente.

"Es un secreto. Nos vemos mañana..."

Rápidamente, me escabullí, mientras el temperamento de Asuka se salía de control otra vez.

"¿Un secreto?. ¡Un secreto!. ¡Tú... tú... baka!"

* * *

Gruñí cuando escuché la alarma de mi reloj. Probablemente estaría tentado de arrojarlo a la pared, de haber podido encontrarlo. Eventualmente, salí de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina. No totalmente despierto todavía, choqué con algo. El hecho de que mi cara ahora estaba encajada entre algo suave y redondo fue suficiente para hacer sonar miles de alarmas en mi cabeza. De repente estaba bastante despierto y me di cuenta de que aterricé mi nariz justo entre los pechos de Misato. 

Debo haberme desmayado de nuevo porque lo siguiente que vi fue una imagen borrosa del rostro de Misato y estaba tirado en el piso.

"¿No bebiste algo de lado equivocado del refrigerador otra vez, verdad, Shinji?"

Me las arreglé para levantarme.

"No. Es sólo que no dormí bien. Perdón..."

Misato sonrió.

"Está bien. Entonces. ¿Cómo te fue?"

Probablemente leyó mi respuesta en mi rostro antes de que siquiera hablara.

"Perfecto, casi como si hubiera sido un sueño".

"Vaya, vaya, eso debió ser lindo. Entonces. ¿Listo para el segundo asalto?"

"Supongo..."

No sonaba muy emocionado. Misato sin ninguna duda lo notó.

"¿Ya elegiste?"

Sonreí.

"Muy probablemente".

Asintió.

"Entiendo. ¡Pero aún así, diviértete!"

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo". Respondí, no muy convencido realmente.

No pude evitar pensar en esta cita como una tarea de la que debía ocuparme.

* * *

Tenía todo listo cuando Asuka finalmente decidió mostrarse al mundo despierto. 

"¡Guten Morgen!"

"Buenos días, Asuka".

"Entonces, dime. ¿Qué debo llevar para nuestra cita?"

Mientras que yo no estaba muy entusiasmado por este día, Asuka se veía bastante feliz en ese momento.

"Que sea simple. Algo cómodo. Uno de tus uniformes de escuela tal vez. O ese lindo vestido amarillo tuyo. Sólo asegúrate de llevar unos buenos zapatos".

"¿Mi uniforme de escuela?. ¿Zapatos?. ¿En qué clase de estúpida cita planeas llevarme?"

Me agaché y levanté una cesta de picnic justo debajo de sus narices.

"Un picnic en el lugar más bonito de por aquí. Está a unas cuantas horas caminando desde aquí, sin embargo..."

"¿Un picnic?. ¡Eso es patético!"

"¿Qué, preferirías quedarte encerrada entre cuatro paredes de acero? Nunca sales de Tokyo-3, excepto por esa operación del volcán. ¿No crees que es bueno salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? O quizás es sólo que temes no poder manejar una pequeña caminata..."

Decir esto tuvo el efecto deseado, Nada como usar ese orgullo alemán suyo para conseguir lo que deseas.

"¿Miedo?. ¿Yo? Déjame decirte que no tengo una condición patética como otras chicas. Estarás muerto del cansancio y yo podría seguir y seguir y seguir..."

"Entonces. ¿Me lo vas a demostrar?" dije, dándole la cesta.

"¡Puedes apostarlo!"

No pude evitar sonreír.

"¡Genial!. ¡Prepárate entonces, nos vamos en veinte minutos!"

"¡Veinte minutos!. ¡No puedo estar lista en veinte minutos! Me tengo que vestir, comer, bañar..."

"¡Media hora entonces!"

"¿Quieres que tu cita huela mal?"

Suspiré.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo... nos vamos en una hora entonces. Pero no te quejes, si comemos al almuerzo algo tarde..."

"Estaré lista antes de que lo sepas".

De alguna forma, lo dudaba. ¿Por qué no podía ella ser más como Rei?

"¡Y no espíes mientras estoy en el baño!"

* * *

"¿Todavía no llegamos?" 

"Casi".

Habíamos estado caminando por unas cuantas horas. Arriba en el cielo, el sol brillaba con fuerza. Hasta ahora, había sido un día maravilloso. Perfecto para un picnic. Y tal vez para otras cosas. De hecho ahora me sentía bien sobre nuestra cita. Quizás fuese agradable después de todo.

Tal vez llevara a Rei en un cita parecida después.

"¡Hey!. ¡Shinji! No me has dicho. La comida se supone que va en la cesta. ¿Verdad?. ¿Entonces qué hay en la bolsa?"

Asuka estaba señalando la maleta que yo llevaba cargando.

"Sólo unas cosas..."

"¡Algunas cosas!. ¡No me des esa respuesta, baka!. ¡Puedo adivinar que hay cosas ahí!. ¡Lo que quiero sabes es qué cosas!"

Sonreí.

"Pronto lo sabrás".

"¡Cómo te...!"

"Ya llegamos. ¡Mira!"

Con un dedo, señalé un pequeño lago no muy lejos, cerca del borde de un bosque.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Es tan hermoso!. ¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?"

"Tuve algunos problemas una vez... después de la pelea con el Cuarto Ángel..."

Asuka asintió. Sabía que ella había leído mi historial psicológico y mis perfiles de batalla antes de que nos conociéramos por primera vez.

"Huí y vagué por Tokyo-3 y el Geofrente por un tiempo. Pude encontrar este lugar. No pude evitar fascinarme por él. Me llevó un tiempo encontrarlo de nuevo, pero pude hacerlo unas semanas después. No tenía mucho que hacer los fines de semana antes de que llegaras".

Una gran mueca apreció en su rostro.

"¿Entonces, mi llegada cambió tu vida?"

"Sí... ahora tengo que el doble que lavar y basura que recoger..."

"¡Baka!"

Asuka me pegó en la cabeza, pero no con la fuerza con la que normalmente lo hacía. Estaba sonriendo y no pude evitar sonreírle también.

Nos tomó unos pocos minutos más para llegar al lago. Por un rato lo miré. En verdad era el lugar más hermoso que conocía.

"¡Qué buen clima!. ¡Y qué hermoso lago! Debiste haberme dicho, habría traído mi traje de baño".

Por unos segundos, busqué algo dentro de mi maleta y saqué dicho traje de baño.

"¡Ése es mi...! Espera un minuto... ¿Qué haces tú con eso?"

"Bueno... no quería arruinar la sorpresa... perdón, perdón..."

Puso su puño debajo de mi nariz.

"¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!. ¡Pervertido!. ¡Miraste entre mis ropas!"

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Juro que no lo hice!. ¡Se lo pedí a Misato! Ella es una chica, tú eres una chica... está bien... ¿No?"

Esto pareció satisfacerla... un poco. Por un momento, me pregunté si sería buena idea añadir que era yo el que normalmente lavaba nuestras ropas. Y por lo tanto, había visto todas las suyas. Incluso sus inmencionables. Pero dado que se había calmado, decidí no hacerlo. Además, no parecía algo muy sabio de decir. Quizás habría terminado con unos cuantos moretones. Aunque, podía salvarme de lavar la ropa en un futuro.

"Supongo..."

Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo.

"¿Dónde se supone que me cambie?"

Me dio una mirada mortal.

"¡Entonces eso es lo que tenías planeado desde el principio! Me llevas aquí, a un lugar aislado, sólo para puedas ver cambiarme debajo de tus narices. ¡Pervertido!. ¿Qué sigue, aprovecharse de mi joven y hermoso cuerpo?"

No había pensado en ese, pero ahora que lo mencionaba... ¡No! Traté de ignorar esos últimos pensamientos. Pero Asuka notó cómo mi sonrojo se incrementaba en mi cara.

"Tú... tú... ¿No me digas que tengo razón?. ¡De verdad eres un pervertido!"

Sacudí la cabeza. ¡Fue ella que puso esa idea en mi cabeza!

"¡No!. ¡Lo juro!" apunté al borde del bosque cercano. ¡Puedes ir ahí y cambiarte!. ¡Jamás pensé en hacerte nada!"

Asuka de repente se veía un poco decepcionada.

"Debí saberlo..."

¡Maldición!. ¿De verdad esperaba que pensara de ella de esa manera?. ¿De verdad quería que yo pensara así de ella?

Esta era una situación bastante incómoda. Aunque me las arreglé para sonreír. Probablemente me iba a doler, pero si la hacía feliz...

"Claro que no me importaría si te cambias aquí..."

"¡Baka!"

Otra vez, Asuka me golpeó en la cabeza, está vez con toda su fuerza, pero con unas sonrisa en su rostro. Luego se fue directo al bosque.

Regresó en breve, vistiendo sólo sus zapatos y su traje de baño de bikini. Me fue muy difícil tratar de no observarla. Quizás sólo tuviera catorce años, pero aún así tenía un cuerpo muy lindo.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

Asentí. Sonrió y me arrojó sus ropas a la cara.

"¡No me mires así, pervertido!. ¡Ahora quítate esa ropa!"

"¿Qué?"

Había esperado esto, por lo que ya llevaba mi traje de baño puesto, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera jugar un poco con ella...

"¡Ya me oíste!. ¡Quítate esa ropa!. ¿No esperabas realmente que fuera a nadar sola, verdad? Lástima que arruine tus planes. ¡Pero no te vas a sentar aquí toda la tarde sólo para ver lo hermosa que soy!"

Tomé el tiempo para doblar correctamente sus ropas, luego procedía a desabotonarme la camisa.

"No me importa. Pero no llevo ropa interior, así que espero que no te importe verme desnudo".

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos.

"¡Mein Gott!. ¡Detente!. ¡Cambié de idea!. ¡Sólo... sólo quédate ahí... per... pervertido!"

Me costó mucho no reírme.

Continué desvistiéndome lentamente. Asuka tenía ahora los ojos cerrados y estaba murmurando algo sobre que todos los chicos eran pervertidos.

"¡Bueno, eso es todo lo que querías, así que adelante, hecha una ojeada!"

"¡Por qué querría verte desnudo!. ¡Sólo eres un muchacho flaco! Touji tal vez, él está mejor que tú... Kaji de seguro...¡Anta Baka!. ¡Mira lo que me estás haciendo decir!"

Para ese momento, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

"Mira quién es el pervertido".

Las mejillas de Asuka ardían de vergüenza. Luego de enojo.

"Tú pequeño..."

"Te lo mereces por siempre estarme llamando "'baka'".

La boca de Asuka se congeló, perdiendo las palabras en algún lugar. Entonces su rostro se suavizó.

"No sé por qué, pero has cambiado de alguna forma Shinji. No eres tan cobarde después de todo. Eso me gusta."

Luego me guiñó y con una seña, me dijo que la siguiera al lago.

* * *

Por casi una hora, actuamos como si fuéramos niños, sin preocuparnos de los EVAS o los Ángeles, jugando en el agua y salpicando al otro. Asuka incluso trató de enseñarme a nadar... teniendo éxito más o menos. (1) Debo admitir, que fue un momento muy agradable. Y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ni siquiera había pensado en Rei. 

Cuando regresamos a la orilla, tomé dos toallas de mi maleta y nos secamos. Luego, me vestí, mientras que Asuka decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para tomar el sol.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Pregunté, sacando una caja de almuerzo fuera de la cesta de picnic.

"¡Puedes apostarlo!" respondió, tomando la caja con una mirada voraz.

Empezó a comer el contenido de la caja. Luego, me extendió su mano.

"Bebida".

Le di una botella de jugo de naranja. Se bebió la mitad de un único trago y continúo con su almuerzo. Yo apenas empezaba a comer cuando ella ya había terminado. Luego, se recostó.

"No está mal. No eres el mejor cocinero de por aquí, pero definitivamente es más comestible que lo que Misato... ¿Siquiera se le puede llamar cocinar a lo que hace?"

"Gracias... creo. Es la primera vez que dices algo sobre cómo cocino".

"Bueno, como dije no es genial, pero me agrada".

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Vaya. ¡No se necesita mucho para complacerte!"

"Perdón".

"¿Por qué estás disculpando? Eres un idiota..."

"Perdón".

Me dio una mirada mortal, pero se rindió y simplemente se acostó, cerró los ojos y regresó a broncearse. Terminé mi almuerzo, luego puse todo de nuevo en mi maleta y la cesta de picnic. Sin tener nada más que hacer, no pude evitar mirar a Asuka. Parecía casi dormida. Su rostro estaba relajado y pude ver su respiración regular por la manera en que su pecho lentamente subía y bajaba. No era realmente algo nuevo, pero tengo que admitir que era hermosa. Más que una contrincante para Rei, de hecho.

"No es bueno mirar fijamente. ¿Sabes?"

"Perdón".

Rápidamente volteé la cabeza.

"Bueno, no te puedo culpar. Eres un chico así que es obvio que no puedes evitar estar fascinado por mi belleza", Asuka dijo mientras se levantaba, luego se inclinó de manera que mis ojos estaba justo enfrente de su pecho. "¿Entonces?. ¿Qué prefieres?. ¿Mis pechos?. ¿Mis piernas perfectas?. ¿Mi trasero?"

Para ese punto, estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

"¡Eres tan fácil de avergonzar, que casi ni es divertido...!" dijo finalmente, mientras se sentaba.

Luego, una mueca apreció en su rostro.

"¡Hey!. ¡Shinji!. ¿Quieres besarme?"

"¡Qué!"

Tuve que resistirme a huir. Esto no era bueno. Esto no era realmente bueno...

"Ya me oíste... puedo decir desde aquí que te estás sonrojando".

¡Diablos!

"Pero... pero... pero... ¿Por qué?"

"Estoy aburrida".

¿Estaba aburrida? Parecía estar disfrutando hacía sólo unos minutos.

"¡No besas a alguien sólo porque estás aburrida!"

Me dio una sonrisa pícara.

"Tal vez sólo es una excusa. Tal vez sólo me siento así. Pero tienes razón. ¿Quién querría besar a un cobarde como tú de todos modos?"

Casi no resisto la tentación de decirle que Rei lo había hecho.

"¡No soy un cobarde!"

"¡Entonces demuéstramelo!"

"¡Muy bien, te lo demostraré!"

Hace una semana, esto podría ser un momento muy incómodo y vergonzoso. Pero mi experiencia con Rei había cambiado eso. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

La verdad ni siquiera me detuve a pensar qué estaba haciendo. Sólo estaba harto de que me insultara y quería callarla de una vez por todas. Así que antes de que me diera cuenta, tenía mi brazo alrededor de ella y mis labios en los suyos.

Debo admitirlo, fue bastante diferente que con Rei. Después de todo, esta vez, fui yo el que inició el beso. Supongo que la sorprendí, porque en el instante en que nuestros labios se encontraron, todos sus músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron rígidos. Asuka no reaccionó del todo por unos segundos. De no haber sido por el súbito aumento de su pulso, quizás habría pensado que estaba muerta. Luego se puso completamente floja y sus labios temblorosos finalmente aceptaron el beso.

Debí haber parado en ese punto. Parte de mí se sentía miserable, estaba, después de todo, básicamente traicionando mis sentimientos por Rei. Sin embargo, la culpa fue silenciada por el placer que sentí al aumentar la intimidad del beso y la excitante sensación de su apenas cubierto cuerpo bajo mis manos.

Entonces, sin advertencia, Asuka rompió el beso, se liberó de mi abrazo y rápidamente se levantó. Su rostro mostraba conmoción y sorpresa, luego lentamente, su expresión cambió a enfado.

"¡Cómo... cómo... cómo te atreves!"

Yo también me paré, sintiendo un asomo de enojo similar al suyo.

"¡Tú ME pediste que TE besara!"

"¡No se suponía que lo hicieras!. ¡Eres Shinji el pequeño cobarde!. ¡Tú no besas chicas!"

"¡Quizás no me conoces tan bien como piensas!"

Asuka sacudió su cabeza furiosamente.

"No, no, no... es algo más... debe de ser algo más..."

Asuka entonces se congeló, la realización golpeándola.

"¡Tú... tú... tú lo sabías!. ¡Sabías exactamente lo que estabas haciendo... como... como si lo hubieses hecho antes. Pero eso no es posible... no es posible... a menos... que oh!. ¡Esa perra!. ¡Besaste a esa muñeca!"

Mi enojo se alzó igual que el suyo. ¡Esta vez, ella había ido demasiado lejos!

"¡Rei no es una muñeca, y mucho menos una perra!. ¡No te atrevas a decir algo así de nuevo!. ¡En cuanto a lo que haga con ella... eso no es de tu incumbencia!".

Su rostro se volvió vació. Totalmente vacío. Por unos segundos, sus ojos parecían completamente sin vida. Luego vinieron las lágrimas, y con ellas, una mirada triste y vulnerable que casi me parte el corazón a la mitad. Lo que sentí en ese momento fue más doloroso que la bofeteada que recibí momentos después.

"¡Desgraciado!"

Luego, ella corrió. Me quedé ahí, sin saber que hacer, sobando la mejilla que me acababa de golpear.

Estaba casi fuera de mi vista cuando dejé escapar un suspiro y finalmente decidí correr tras ella. No podía dejarla sola, no en ese estado mental. Tenía que reparar el error que había cometido. Tenía que. No sólo por su bien, sino también por el mío. Por que, me di cuenta, su dolor me era insoportable de ver.

Corrí tan rápido como pude.

* * *

Corrimos por un largo tiempo. A menudo, casi la pierdo. Asuka estaba claramente en mejor forma que yo, porque tenía problemas en mantener su ritmo. De hecho, a veces, sólo podía encontrarla gracias a la buena suerte. Aún así, me las arreglé para seguirla hasta que decidió parar. Estábamos en _alguna parte_ profunda del bosque ahora y me di cuenta de que estábamos, muy ciertamente, perdidos. Dudé de poder encontrar el camino de vuelta al lago, y estaba seguro que Asuka no intentaría recordar el camino que tomó. 

Estaba casi exhausto cuando la alcancé. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol, cansada. Su cabello era un desorden y no pude evitar notar que tenía varias cortadas y contusiones en las plantas de sus pies. No se movió hasta que traté de acercármele.

"Vete..."

Su voz apenas había sido más fuerte que un susurro. Se volvió definitivamente más fuerte mientras continuaba, como si no la hubiese oído.

"¡Vete!"

Continué ignorándola.

"Estás lastimada, Asuka..."

"¡DÉJAME SOLA!"

Lo que me detuvo fue la mirada en su rostro, más que las palabras. La había visto enojada antes. La había visto furiosa antes. La había visto triste antes. Pero esta... era una mirada de puro odio.

"¡No te necesito!. ¡No necesito a nadie!. ¡Vete!"

Con esto dicho, puso sus piernas enfrente de su pecho, dejó descansar su barbilla sobre sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos.

"Déjame sola... sólo... déjame sola..."

Esta vez, dijo las palabras entre sollozos.

No sabía qué hacer. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo. Quería disculparme, pero no me atrevía a hablar. Así que hice lo único que pude pensar. Me senté debajo del árbol.

Esperaría.

Por lo menos no había huido.

* * *

"¡Alguien!. ¡Ayuda!" 

No había respuesta. No estaba nada sorprendido. Habían pasado varias horas desde que pedí ayuda por primera vez. De alguna manera, parecía que en nuestra carrera no sólo nos habíamos extraviado, sino que también perdimos a la Seguridad de NERV. Solía encontrar molesto el saber que nos seguían a todas partes. Ahora, sólo deseaba que estuvieran aquí. El sol casi había desaparecido y con él, mi oportunidad de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Pero no había podido convencerme a mí mismo de dejar sola a Asuka, Y dudaba que pudiera convencerla de que me acompañara.

Así que hice lo único que podía hacer.

Me senté y continué esperando.

* * *

"Frío". 

Aunque no la había dicho fuerte, esa simple palabra me sobresaltó. Era lo primero que Asuka había dicho en horas.

"Tengo frío y sed y hambre..."

Si la situación no hubiese sido tan mala, habría estado feliz de escuchar su voz otra vez. Pero ahora mismo, podía entender a qué se refería. Yo también tenía hambre, suficiente para que me doliera el estómago, mi último alimento había sido hace horas, y estaba bastante sediento. Y tenía que admitir que sin una chaqueta, no hacía realmente mucho calor aquí en la noche. Si consideraba el hecho de que Asuka sólo estaba vestida con su traje de baño de bikini...

No había mucho que pudiera hacer por el hambre. Pero por lo menos podía ayudar con el frío.

Me paré y empecé a desabrocharme la camisa. Eso atrajo una mirada de curiosidad de Asuka. No estaba seguro que me dejaría acercarme, así que hice una bola la camisa y se la arrojé, la cual aterrizó a sus pies. Hacía un poco más de frío ahora que solo llevaba puesta una playera pero realmente no era algo que no pudiera manejar. Aunque no podía garantizar que no agarrara un resfriado.

"¿No esperas que me ponga esto, o sí?"

Asentí.

"Tómala. No quiero tu ayuda".

"O te pones esa camisa o yo mismo te la pondré".

La pelirroja me dio una mirada disgustada.

"No tendrías las agallas para intentarlo siquiera".

Estallé. No era de sorprenderse. La tensión se había estado acumulando durante horas.

Antes de que ambos nos diésemos cuenta, estaba sosteniendo uno de sus brazos y forzándolo a través de una de las mangas de la camisa. Asuka empezó a forcejear pero de alguna forma me las arreglé para mantener el control, probablemente porque ella seguía sentada mientras que yo podía usar toda mi fuerza. Tomó algo de tiempo, pero logré hacer que se pusiera la camisa. Luego, trató de quitársela. Pero terminé sus esfuerzos al tomarla entre mis brazos lo más firmemente que pude.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡No hasta que te calmes!"

Asuka empezó a forcejear aún más. Apenas y podía mantenerla sostenida.

"¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima!"

"No lo haré. No hasta que dejes de actuar como una niña".

Esto pareció hacerla enfadar aún más.

"¡No me estoy comportando como una niña!"

"Claro que sí. Si no lo estuvieras, no habría tenido que forzarte a usar esto. Te debiste haber dado cuenta de que tenías frío y te la hubieras puesto tú misma".

"¡Es tuya!"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Sólo es una camisa, Asuka. Nada más".

"¡No quiero tu ayuda!"

Ahora ella estaba gritando.

"No importa".

"¡Me importa a mí!. ¡No quiero tu ayuda!. ¡No quiero la ayuda de nadie!. ¡Puedo cuidarme a mí misma!. ¡Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré!. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas sola?"

No estaba seguro de qué decir a eso exactamente. No estaba realmente seguro. No, eso no era cierto. Sabía por qué. Sólo no quería admitirlo. Porque si lo hacía, sólo haría más complicada mi vida.

"Porque me importas. No puedo dejarte cuando estás así, especialmente si es mi culpa".

De hecho estaba sorprendido de haber dicho eso. Y me sentí culpable cuando súbitamente pensé en Rei. Pero era la verdad. Ambas me importaban.

"¡No te importo!. ¡Si lo hicieras, no la habrías besado!"

"Sólo besé a Rei porque ella me importa tanto como me importas tú, Asuka".

No sólo ambas me importaban, sino que también me di cuenta que ahora mismo, las necesitaba a ambas.

"Déjate de tonterías... no te importa... nadie lo hace..."

"Eso no es verdad. Me importas. Y también a Misato".

"Es una mentira..."

La liberé de mi agarre. Sería la única forma de que confiara en mí.

"Es verdad. Si miras a mis ojos, verás que es así..."

Dándose cuenta de que era libre de irse, Asuka se movió hacia delante y saltó a sus pies. Temía que empezara a correr otra vez cuando se dio la vuelta y me miró directo a los ojos como le había pedido.

"Me importas, Asuka".

Se quedó quieta unos segundos. Luego las lágrimas empezar a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas.

No pude evitar sonreír.

"Ven. Veamos si podemos mantenerte caliente..."

La invité a que se sentara entre mis piernas. En alguna otra situación, probablemente se habría visto un poco demasiado íntimo más que cómodo. Pero este no era el caso. Asuka pareció pensarlo por un momento, entonces una ráfaga de viento la hizo temblar. Pronto, estaba de vuelta en mis brazos, compartiendo su calor corporal conmigo, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro.

"Lo lamento, Asuka. No quise que nada de esto pasara. No quería lastimarte, Quería que este día fuera perfecto. Quería que nos divirtiéramos como amigos".

"¿Sólo como amigos?"

No contesté inmediatamente. Pero me di cuenta de que no quería mentirle. Las mentiras ya habían hecho demasiado daño.

"Sólo como amigos. Quería que disfrutaras para que pudieras entender que podíamos ser amigos, aún si me convertía en el novio de Rei... no puedo soportar verte lastimada. Y tampoco quiero lastimar a Rei. Supongo que puedo olvidarme de ser el novio de nadie ahora. Puedes decirlo... sé que soy un idiota..."

"Seguro que lo eres..."

Por un rato no hablamos. Nos quedamos así, cerca el uno del otro.

"¿La amas?"

Asuka obviamente estaba muy cansada. Su voz no era para nada como la usual. De hecho se oía casi como la de Rei.

"Creo que sí".

"¿Sabía ella de nuestra cita?"

"Sí, pero no le importa. Está asombrosamente confiada de que la elegiré a ella".

"¿Has tenido sexo con ella?"

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

"¡No! Er... pudimos... pero no lo hicimos... no podía... no hasta estar seguro que la amaba más a ella que a ti".

"¿Tendrás sexo con ella?"

"No. Por lo menos, no hasta que las cosas cambien".

"¿Te gustaría tener sexo conmigo?"

Si era posible, me sonrojé aún más. ¿A qué venían todas estas preguntas?

"Creo... que me gustaría. Pero no puedo".

"Ya veo. Así que vas a jugar con ambas hasta que te decidas. ¿No es así?"

"Lo lamento. Desearía que hubiese otra manera".

Era verdad. No quería que ninguno de nosotros estuviera involucrado en este desastre. Pero no podía evitarlo.

"No deberías jugar con fuego, de lo contrario, te vas a quemar".

"Lo sé. Todo el tiempo supe que invitarlas a salir era un idea estúpida. Pero lo hice de todos modos".

"¿Sabes? Arruinaste mi primer beso".

No pude evitar jadear de asombro.

"¿Qué quieres decir con tu primer beso?"

"Exactamente lo que dije".

"Pero... pero... ¡Eso no es posible! Quiero decir... una chica tan linda como tú... ¡De seguro montones de chicos te habían invitado a salir!"

"Sólo un montón de pequeños niños patéticos..."

No pude evitar de repente sentirme muy mal.

"Lo lamento..."

Entonces me di cuenta de algo.

"¡Pero tú fuiste la que lo pidió!. ¡Y fuiste tú la que rompió el beso! Desde mi punto de vista, estuvo bastante bien hasta que hiciste eso..."

"¿Mejor que con ella?"

No pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente ante el pensamiento que cruzó mi mente.

"Es difícil de decir. No nos diste la oportunidad para ponernos más serios".

"¡Sí, ya quisieras!"

"Por supuesto que si".

Asuka de repente se movió en mis brazos, para que pudiera verme directo a los ojos. Se le veía extrañamente calmada.

"¿De verdad crees que te dejaría besarme sabiendo que amas a otra chica además de mí?"

"Entiendo si no quisieras. Pero esperaría que así fuera".

Levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué le pasó a mi Shinji?"

"Supongo que, se ha ido esta noche".

"Entonces, si tú no eres Shinji..."

Su cabeza se acercó a la mía. Un segundo después, compartíamos un beso apasionado.

* * *

"Bueno, pero que linda pareja. Dime Shinji. ¿Llego muy tarde o muy temprano?" 

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Al principio, pensé que estaba soñando. ¿Kaji?

"¿De verdad eres tú Kaji?"

"El de carne y hueso".

Traté de ocultar mi emoción. No quería despertar a Asuka. Aunque parecía tan profundamente dormida en mis brazos, que me pregunté si despertarla era de hecho posible.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Buscándolos por supuesto. Misato estaba preocupada por ustedes ¿Sabes? Y dado que habíamos discutido tus planes sobre las citas, naturalmente me pidió ayuda".

Casi me arrepentí del hecho de que Asuka estuviera dormida. De lo contrario, habría sabido que había gente que se preocupaba por ella.

"¿Cómo nos encontraste?"

"Muy simple. Le pregunté a mis contactos en Seguridad. Tomó un rato convencerlos, pero finalmente obtuve su localización".

"¿Qué¿Sabían que estábamos aquí?"

Me di cuenta de que había gritado. Asuka preció murmurar algo acerca de niños haciendo ruido, pero no pareció despertar.

"Sí. Y estoy casi seguro que están observando ahora mismo".

"¡Esos desgraciados!. ¿Por qué no vinieron cuando pedí ayuda?"

"Eso habría ido contra sus órdenes".

Alcé una ceja. Aunque seguía enojado, le dirigí a Kaji una mirada inquisitoria.

"¿Órdenes?"

"Sí. No debían interferir de ninguna manera, a menos que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro. Sólo debían observar".

"¿Quién dio esa orden?"

Ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sabía de sólo un hombre que podía manipular así a la gente. Lo que no me podía figurar era el por qué.

"El Comandante Ikari".

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo puedo suponer. La razón más lógica sería para asegurarse que la relación entre tú y Asuka tenga oportunidad de desarrollarse; y a juzgar por cómo las estás sosteniendo, creo que su plan está funcionando. Si te enamoras de Asuka, entonces perderías tu interés en Rei. De esa manera, tu padre tendría control completo sobre ella como solía tenerlo".

"¡Ese maldito desgraciado!"

Toda mi vida había odiado al hombre que era mi padre por abandonarme. Aún así, realmente nunca me decidí a odiarlo por completo. Una parte de mí siempre esperó que pudiéramos estar juntos, aprender el uno del otro y volver a ser una familia. Esa parte de mí murió esa noche. Esta vez, Ikari Gendo había ido muy lejos. Podía aceptar ser manipulado por él. No me importaba la verdad. De esa manera no tenía que escoger por mí mismo lo que era mi vida. Sólo tenía que vivir con ello. Era más fácil. Pero lo que había hecho ahora, tratar de manipular a Rei y Asuka, tratar de controlar a las dos personas que más me importaban... no podía perdonarlo. No iba a perdonarlo.

Asegurándome de levantar cuidadosamente a Asuka en mis brazos, me levanté.

"Estamos cansados, Kaji. ¿Podrías llevarnos a casa?

Kaji me dio una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Estás seguro de poder cargarla así? Tengo un jeep cerca, pero está a una caminata de más de quince minutos..."

"Está pesada, pero no es una carga. No lo sé... no me siento tan débil como solía hacerlo. Estaré bien. Necesito hacer esto. Necesito mostrarle que me importa.

Kaji sonrió.

"Has crecido, Ikari Shinji".

"No, aún soy un niño. Sólo he decido no huir más".

"Eso es lo que dije. Definitivamente ahora eres un hombre".

¿Lo era? No lo creía. Aún no podía elegir entre Rei y Asuka. Y aún tenía que enfrentarme al Comandante.

* * *

Omake: 

"¡Oh viejo!. ¡Ninguna película nueva esta semana!. ¡Esto apesta!" dijo Kensuke.

"Bueno, no hemos vista esa película todavía..." respondió Touji con una tonta sonrisa en la cara mientras señalaba un título en la lista de filmes disponibles en el cine de Tokyo-3.

"¡Es una porno!" dijo Kensuke

"¡Ya lo sé!"

La sonrisa de Touji se hizo más amplia. A Kensuke se le empezó a formar una gran gota de sudor.

"¡Es una película extranjera!. ¡Ni siquiera está en japonés!"

"¡A quién le importa! Lo que me interesa no es la historia..."

Kensuke tuvo que reprimir una hemorragia nasal.

"No nos dejarían pasar de todas formas, somos muy jóvenes..."

"¡Maldición! Tienes razón..."

Kensuke sonrió triunfal.

"Touji, de verdad eres un pervertido ¿Lo sabías?..."

"¡Cállate!"

De repente, la inspiración le entró de lleno al muchacho más alto.

"Ya sé, vayamos a ver a Ikari. Con algo de suerte, Misato estará ahí..."

Touji empezó a babear ante ese pensamiento.

"Vamos Touji. ¿Es ESO lo único que tienes en mente?"

"¡Sólo intenta decir que no sueñas con ella en las noches!"

"¡De hecho, pensé que soñabas con Hikari!"

Kensuke sonrió pícaramente mientras que Touji se ponía blanco.

"Si mis fuentes son correctas, escuché que te quedaste hasta tarde en su casa el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños..."

"¡Hey!. ¡Sólo vimos una película!

"Una romántica de seguro. Así que. ¿Qué hiciste?. ¿Hiciste algún movimiento con ella?. ¿La besaste?. ¿O hicieron el amor apasionadamente en el sillón enfrente de la TV?"

"¡Kensuke!"

Kensuke probablemente se habría reído, si un puño no le hubiera roto la mayoría de los dientes.

"¡Cállate y muévete!. ¡Ikari y Misato nos están esperando!"

"Shinji-kun no está en casa. No lo encontrarán ahí".

Esto sobresaltó a ambos chicos. Dándose la vuelta, se dieron cuenta de que Rei acababa de salir del cine.

"¡Ayanami!" dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

"Ahora mismo tiene una cita con Sohryu".

Touji se golpeó la frente.

"¡Maldición!. ¡Lo olvidé!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Kensuke. Asombro claramente en su rostro. "¿Shinji está teniendo una cita con la Demonio y no me dijiste? Peor aún. ¿Sabías y no lo detuviste?"

Touji sólo se encogió de hombros, luego miró a Ayanami.

"Así que... lo sabes. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a ello?"

"No siento nada. No estoy preocupada. Él me elegirá a mí".

"¿Qué?. ¿Eso quiere decir que TAMBIÉN está saliendo con ella?"

Touji asintió.

"¡Oh viejo!. ¡Mis fuentes se están poniendo lentas!. ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto?"

"Shinji no quería que la Demonio se enterara..." explicó Touji.

"Oh..."

Ambos chicos asintieron. Podían entender el deseo de Shinji de mantener sus dos citas en secreto. Si Sohryu se enteraba...

"Entonces, Ayanami. ¿Qué película acabas de ver?" preguntó Kensuke.

"Esa".

Con un dedo, Ayanami señaló el título. Touji y Kensuke jadearon cuando lo vieron.

"¿Tú viste ESA película?"

"¿Cómo... cómo entraste?"

De un bolsillo, Ayanami sacó su tarjeta ID de NERV.

"¡Oh viejo! También quiero ser parte de NERV. ¡Tienen las armas, los EVAS, esas geniales ID's y las chicas!"

"Puedes intentar buscar un trabajo. Sin embargo, serás rechazado ya que no has acabado todavía la Secundaria."

Kensuke parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

"¿Por qué viste esa película?" preguntó Touji, obviamente curioso de saber por qué una chica querría ver una película para adultos.

"Para saber cómo ser una buena compañera para Shinji-kun".

Ambos, Kensuke y Touji jadearon de nuevo. Estaban a punto de hacerle a Ayanami cien preguntas de su relación con su amigo cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba unos buenos cuantos metros en la calle.

"Esa chica es extraña". Finalmente dijo Kensuke luego de que Ayanami estaba fuera de vista.

"Sí... envidio a Ikari. Sólo piensa en todo lo que harán juntos..."

Touji estaba babeando otra vez.

"¡En marcha, vamos al departamento de Ikari!" dijo Touji mientras arrastraba a Kensuke.

"¡Pero él no está ahí!"

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros a menos que vayamos y le preguntemos a Misato?"

Kensuke entonces entendió lo que Touji tenía en mente.

Notas del autor (13 de Abril de 1999):

(1) En el episodio 16, se menciona que Shinji no puede nadar, mientras "platica" consigo mismo al estar atrapado dentro del Mar de Dirac:

Otro Shinji: _"Por ejemplo, no puedes nadar"._

Shinji: _"Los humanos no están hechos para flotar"._

Por supuesto, Shinji sería capaz de tomar un pequeño chapuzón en el agua, siempre y cuando no esté muy lejos de la orilla. Sin embargo, sería muy característico de Asuka tratar de "arreglar" el pequeño problema que Shinji tiene con el agua.

Acerca de la Seguridad... muchos fics retratan a los Elegidos bajo la constante vigilancia de Seguridad, o si lo prefieren, de la Inteligencia de NERV. Es razonable si consideran que los Elegidos son después de todo, vitales para la supervivencia humana. Un comentario hecho por Ritsuko en el episodio 23 daría soporte a esta hipótesis. Cómo Shinji se las arregló para perderlos en el episodio 4, si es que de verdad lo hizo, no tengo idea.

En cuanto a lo del primer beso de Asuka... bueno, honestamente. ¿De verdad creen que Asuka habría encontrado a alguien, además de Kaji, digno de él? Lo dudo. Tal vez haya salido con algunos chicos mientras estaba en la universidad, pero dudo que nada haya durado mucho y no creo que ella hubiese permitido a alguien ponerle sus sucios labios sobre los suyos. El hecho de que le corta la respiración a Shinji en el episodio 15 también sugiere eso.

¡Mein Gott! - ¡Dios mío!

¿Anta baka? - Creo que la mejor manera de ponerlo sería "¿Eres estúpido?" o "¿Eres un idiota?". Una de las frases con marca registrada de Asuka.

¡Guten Morgen! - ¡Buenos días!

Comenzado el 9 de Marzo de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 18 de Marzo de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 24 de Marzo de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 10 de Abril de 1999

Revisado el 13 de Mayo de 1999

Revisiones finales el 7 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 20 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: ok, por primera vez, el capítulo 4 de la historia traducido y colocado en ffnet. Nuevamente agradezco a Theblacksun por la pre-lectura que me brindó (y vaya regaño que me llevé, este es el capítulo con más fallas que había sacado hasta ahora). En fin, espero que les haya agradado, ya que aquí podemos ver cómo empieza a darse forma la manera de ser de Shinji respecto a Rei y Asuka y que lo caracterizará hasta el final de la historia. Esperen el siguiente capítulo (que está dividido en 2 partes por su extensión) para saber qué le dirá Shinji al Comandante Ikari y de qué manera se enfrentará al Doceavo Ángel (¡Vaya! por fin aparece uno).

Sobre lo que menciona Alain acerca de la Seguridad de NERV que constantemente vigila a los Elegidos, supongo que tiene razón, de hecho, un fic excelente y que retrata esta teoría casi a la perfección es "Pariah" de Mekat, una historia bastante apasionante e interesante a pesar del ambiente tan... "oscuro" que maneja sobre una situación de "¿Y que pasaría si...?"

También tras pensarlo un rato, con este capítulo decidí subir la clasificación de la historia de "T" a "M", porque seamos francos, con las normas de ffnet: "No adecuado para niños o jóvenes de menos de 16 con posibles temas explícitos adultos, referencias a violencia y lenguaje fuerte". A mi parecer, sólo hasta el capítulo 3 llegaría a "T", el resto de la obra si ya es para gente crecidita pero como siempre, es casi seguro que al lector le importará un cacahaute la clasificación.

FeroAng: tal como supones (y si ves las fechas de traducido al español al final de cada capítulo) estás en lo cierto, desde el 18 de Junio ya había empezado a trabajar en esto, no publiqué sino hasta el 23 tan sólo para ver que tal pegaba aquí en ffnet, y a juzgar por el hit counter de la historia, va bastante bien. Contestando a tu pregunta tal como mi profile lo dice soy mexicano en (¡horror!) tiempo de elecciones.


	8. Cambios

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 5 – Entre más cambian las cosas, más se quedan igual**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Parte 1: Cambios**

Proyecto E

Reporte de Observación del Tercer Elegido

26 de Febrero del 2016

_Shinji no ha dejado su cuarto durante cuatro días, saliendo solamente para las pruebas harmónicas y de sincronización, no ha dicho una palabra, desde esa noche en la que estuvo perdido fuera de Tokyo-3 con Asuka. Estoy empezando a preocuparme, tanto como su tutora como oficial de NERV. Sólo come de noche cuando cree que los demás están dormidos. Su actitud parece más oscura de lo habitual y su radio de sincronización ha bajado en casi un veinte por ciento. Aún con el aumento de vigilancia alrededor del departamento, temo que intente huir de nuevo._

_Traté de preguntarle a Asuka qué sucede, pero se negó a responder. Aunque se veía tan perturbada como Shinji cuando Kaji los trajo a casa esa noche, ha resumido más o menos su vida normal, aunque también ella está aparentemente preocupada por Shinji. También he notado que ahora es más agresiva que nunca hacia Rei. Puedo suponer el por qué, pero sin saber qué pasó entre ella y Shinji, no puedo estar segura. El chequeo médico que le pedí a Ritsuko que hiciera no reveló nada inusual, a excepción obviamente de las heridas en sus pies, y éstas están sanando bien. Pudo ir hoy a la escuela. No sé por qué pedí ese chequeo. ¿De verdad pensé que Shinji había hecho algo para lastimar a Asuka?_

_Estoy muy apenada de mí misma. Debí haber confiado más en Shinji. Pero es mi trabajo. Debo tomar precauciones contra cualquier amenaza potencial a mi equipo._

_

* * *

_Desperté esa mañana con una firme resolución. Hora de enfrentar de nuevo a la realidad.

Desde esa noche en el bosque, me había retirado de los demás. Con todo lo que había sucedido, no podía ver a la cara a Asuka y a Rei. Amaba a ambas. Había besado a ambas.

Esto era una locura. ¿De verdad era posible amar a dos chicas al mismo tiempo?

No lo sabía. Había pasado muchas horas pensando acerca de ello. Sin poder encontrar ninguna respuesta, otra además del hecho de que mis sentimientos por las dos eran genuinos.

Amaba a Rei. Amaba a Asuka. Y las necesitaba a ambas.

Pero no era un tonto. Sabía que era injusto para ambas. Necesitaba elegir a una de ellas. Pero no podía decidirme a hacerlo. Todavía no. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía esperar para siempre. Por que si lo hacía, todos los involucrados terminarían lastimados, sobre todo yo.

Lo que podía hacer ahora era asegurarme que nadie interfiriera. Había pasado los últimos cuatro días pensando sobre ello. Las palabras de Kaji aún estaban frescas en mi mente.

"_Si te enamoras de Asuka, entonces perderías tu interés en Rei. De esa manera, tu padre tendría control completo sobre ella como solía tenerlo_".

Padre... ¡No! Comandante Ikari.

Podía aceptar la idea de que él me usara. Pero no a Rei y Asuka.

Tomé unas cuantas prendas que estaban en el suelo, me vestí y luego salí de mi cuarto para entrar al mundo real.

* * *

Mientras me dirigía a la oficina del Comandante, recibí bastantes miradas extrañas. El que alguien fuera a la oficina del Comandante sin anunciarse probablemente era algo bastante irregular. No estaba sorprendido de ser observado durante todo el trayecto. Todos en NERV parecían tenerle miedo a Ikari Gendo. Yo, sobre todo. Pero pude hacer ese miedo a un lado. Había pasado muchas horas preparándome para lo que iba a hacer. No dejaría que un pequeño detalle como el miedo destruyera todos mis planes. Si lo necesitaba, siempre podía comportarme como el hombre que más despreciaba. Así que, cuando entré a su oficina, mi rostro llevaba la misma máscara sin expresión que solía ser tan distintiva de Rei. 

Si mi visita era altamente irregular, al Comandante no pareció importarle, mientras esperaba a que llegara a su escritorio antes de hablar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Tenía su usual comportamiento helado. Debido a la falta de luz en el cuarto, apenas y podía ver sus ojos detrás de sus lentes teñidos. Por una vez, era algo bueno.

Traté de responder, pero fui casi abrumado por el miedo que siempre sentía cuando lo veía. Me tomó unos cuantos segundo eternos para juntar el poco coraje que aún tenía y poner mis pensamientos en palabras.

"No quiero que interfieras con nuestras vidas nunca más".

El Comandante alzó una ceja, Vaya, vaya, a juzgar por su reacción, probablemente estaba bastante sorprendido. Era, después de todo, la primera vez que podía ver otra expresión en su cara que no fuera esa maldita sonrisa. Esta reacción ahuyentó parte del miedo que amenazaba con nublar mi mente en cualquier momento.

"¿Es esto una amenaza?" preguntó.

"Puede volverse una".

De nuevo, el Comandante alzó una ceja. Por alguna razón, pensé en un juego de póquer. Ambos manteníamos una cara neutral, tratando de esconder qué clase de cartas teníamos, tratando de ver si el otro estaba fanfarroneando. Me di cuenta de que no era tan difícil, sólo tenía que evitar que el enojo y mis miedos me dominaran. Porque si lo hacían, entonces él tendría el control.

"¿Crees que puedes amenazarme?"

"Por supuesto que puedo. Soy el único piloto de la Unidad-01. Me necesitas para salvar tu vida. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tienes pilotos de repuesto. Y también sabes que Rei y Asuka no serán capaces de pelear solas por mucho tiempo. Eso es, si no las convenzo de dejar de pelar por ti del todo. En todo este escenario... tú eres el único inútil".

El Comandante parpadeó, obviamente sorprendido. También yo lo estaba. Había pensado en decir esas palabras por un largo tiempo, pero jamás imaginé que las podría decir con tal convicción.

Pero al final... era la verdad.

"¿Estás diciendo que te negarás a pilotear?"

"Sí".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que cederé antes tus demandas?"

"No tienes opción, amenos que quieras ser reducido a una plasta sangrienta en las manos de un EVA".

Esperaba que el Comandante reaccionara a esas últimas palabras. Que su rostro mostrara sorpresa o incluso enojo. No sucedió. En vez de ello, se veía divertido, mientras esa maldita sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

"¿Crees que puedes amenazar con matarme?"

"¿Qué puedes hacer para detenerme? Me necesitas. Pero no te preocupes, no tengo intención de convertirme en un desgraciado como tú. Deberías de estar a salvo".

Simplemente lo ignoré y le di la espalda. Aunque francamente, estaba empezando a desmoronarme. No podía mantener este acto sin emoción por tanto tiempo.

"Si no piloteas, condenarás a la humanidad a su muerte".

Esperaba eso.

"¿Crees que eso me importa?" le respondí. Y no lo hacía. ¿Qué había hecho la humanidad por mí?

"Si no piloteas, condenarás a Rei y a Sohryu a sus muertes".

¡Diablos!. ¡Eso dolió! Lo estaba esperando y me di cuenta de que era algo que muy probablemente diría, pero aún así me dolió el haberlo oído. Me mantuve bajo control, excepto por una pequeña contracción en mi mejilla. Esperaba que él estuviera demasiado lejos como para haberla visto.

"Mejor morir todos viviendo nuestras propias vidas que vivir siendo tus peones o los de alguien más", respondí. Y de verdad creía en esas palabras.

El Comandante se quedó callado. Bueno, si él no tenía anda que decir, yo sí.

"Algo más: las condiciones de vivienda asignadas a Rei-chan son despreciables. Espero que ella se mude al departamento al lado nuestro".

"Rei se quedará donde está".

Me volteé y lo vi a los ojos, luego sonreí.

"O se convierte en mi vecina o ella vendrá a vivir conmigo. Claro, estamos un poco cortos en cuanto a espacio y camas, por lo que tendrá que dormir conmigo. Sé que no le importaría, dado que fue ella a la que se le ocurrió esa idea en primer lugar..."

Me di la vuelta antes de que él tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

"De cualquier modo, tú pierdes. Depende de ti decidir cual será tu pérdida. Pero entiende esto: ninguno de nosotros seguimos siendo tus títeres, incluyendo a Rei".

"Deberías olvidarte de esa idea de tener una relación con Rei. Jamás funcionará".

Me congelé justo ahí.

"¿Tú qué sabes? Deberías de saber que va bastante bien".

"¿En serio?. ¿Acaso Rei te dijo su secreto?"

De nuevo, me di la vuelta para encararlo. El Comandante estaba sonriendo.

"¿Secreto?"

"Eso quiere decir que no lo sabes. Tal y como pensé".

"¿Saber sobre qué?"

El Comandante ignoró mi pregunta.

"Olvídate de Rei. Esa relación está condenada a fallar".

"¡Cállate!"

"Sólo estás huyendo de nuevo de la realidad".

"¿Cuál realidad?. ¿La tuya?"

"Sí".

¡Maldito viejo desgraciado!

"¡Basta de tonterías! Te dije lo que quería y sabes las consecuencias de rechazarlo. Eso es todo lo que importa".

Diciendo esto, me fui.

Casi me colapsé una vez que salí por la puerta. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo peligrosamente alto y tenía problemas para respirar. Lo había hecho. Me había enfrentado al hombre que solía ser mi padre, y gané. Casi no podía creerlo, pero estaba seguro de ello.

"Rei... Asuka... gracias..." susurré.

Sin ellas, esta confrontación no habría sido posible. Si pensaban que era digno de ser amado, entonces tal vez valía más de lo que yo creía...

Sin embargo, ni pude evitar pensar en lo que el Comandante había dicho. ¿Estaba Rei realmente escondiéndome algo?. ¿Por qué Rei parecía tan importante para él?

Traté de hacer a un lado estas idea. Sólo eran el resultado de los esfuerzos del Comandante para manipularme de nuevo. No caería ante ellos.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, tenía una ancha sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

Aún faltaban varias horas para que Asuka y Misato regresaran de la escuela y el trabajo, así que tenía el departamento para mí solo durante un rato. Bueno, casi. Pen-Pen estaba aquí para hacerme compañía, me di cuenta, mientras se colocaba enfrente de mí, con una mirada hambrienta en los ojos. Pobre Pen-Pen. ¿Quién sabe con lo que Misato había tratado de alimentarlo? 

"Lo lamento, Pen-Pen". Le dije mientras le daba un almuerzo rápido, pero comestible.

Viendo al pingüino obviamente complacido, decidí tomar un baño. Me ayudaría a pensar sobre qué hacer cuando mis compañeras de cuarto regresaran... especialmente Asuka.

No había sido realmente muy bueno con ellas estos últimos días.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de disculparme.

Me sobresalté por el sonido de alguien entrando al departamento. No me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Salí de la cocina, aún usando el delantal, para ver a Asuka parada en la entrada. Cuando me vio, pareció congelarse en su lugar.

Por un largo tiempo, nos miramos a los ojos el uno al otro. Además de sorpresa, tenía problemas para decir qué estaba pensando.

Sonreí.

"Bienvenida a casa, Asuka-chan".

Se sentía como lo correcto a decir. Verla me hacía sentir tan bien. Aún cuando había estado con ella y Rei para las pruebas harmónicas, no se sentía igual que antes. No intercambiamos palabras. Perdido en pensamientos, apenas y noté la presencia de ellas. No quería. Pero ahora podía. Mis problemas no estaban solucionados, pero había entendido que esconderlos jamás solucionaría anda. Era un gran paso hacia una respuesta.

"Shin... Shinji... ¡Shinji!"

Su mochila cayó al suelo. Lo siguiente que supe, fue ser exprimido en un fuerte abrazo.

"Shinji..."

"Asuka..."

Se sentía raro tener su cabeza contra mi hombro. Realmente no lo había notado esa noche, cuando se quedó dormida en mis brazos, debido a la situación tan inusual en la que habíamos estado. Pero ahora... estando así, en nuestro hogar, en un día como cualquier otro... en verdad se sentía bien.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo al regresarle el abrazo lo mejor que pude, ya que mis brazos estaba pegados a mi cuerpo por su poderoso asir.

"Por un momento, pensé que no querías hablarme, que querías evitarme..."

Casi sonaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Me sentí realmente mal por ello. No debí haberlas sacado de mi vida como había hecho.

"Lo lamento. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar. Pero no lo hice deliberadamente para evitarte..."

"Shinji..."

Entonces por segunda vez, la puerta se abrió.

"Ya lleg..."

Las palabras murieron en la boca de la Mayor en el instante que nos vio... y la manera en que nos estábamos abrazando. Por instinto, liberé de mi poco agarre a Asuka. La pelirroja pareció tener el mismo reflejo que yo.

"Misato-san, no es lo que tu..."

Mi excusa fue truncada por una bofeteada

"¡Pervertido!. ¡No te atrevas a abrazarme así de nuevo!"

Dicho esto, Asuka marchó a su cuarto. Me quedé ahí, confundido. Un instante, ella me abrazaba y en el otro me llamaba pervertido. ¿Por qué las chicas eran tan difíciles de entender?

"Así que... has vuelto. Ya veo". Misato dijo, recuperándose de su asombro inicial.

"Eso parece. Tú llegaste temprano".

"Bueno, quería ver si los rumores eran ciertos. Algo acerca del piloto del Evangelion Unidad-01 visitando al Comandante sin anunciarse..."

"Oh..."

Misato me dio una mirada de curiosidad.

"Ya veo. ¿De qué hablaron ustedes dos?"

"Le dije que no interfiriera con mi vida, con la de Asuka o la de Rei".

De nuevo, Misato parecía sorprendida.

"¿Le... le dijiste eso... a él?"

Asentí.

"Si no te importa, preferiría no hablar más de ello ahora mismo".

"Entiendo, Shinji-kun".

"Bien. ¿Sabes? Misato-san, para compensar mi rudo comportamiento de estos últimos días, preparé la cena. Nada de cosas instantáneas, sólo una buena comida hecha en casa".

La puerta de Asuka se abrió súbitamente para revelar a la Segunda Elegida, con una mirada hambrienta en el rostro.

"¿Cocinaste?. ¡Gott sei Dank!. ¡Comida!. ¡Comida de verdad! Honestamente pensé que moriría de inanición si continuabas escondido en tu caparazón".

Asentí. Un segundo después, Asuka ya estaba en la cocina.

"Humph... si a ella no le gusta mi comida, siempre puede cocinar la próxima vez que tú no lo hagas..."

Súbitamente me di cuenta de que Misato se veía un poco deprimida.

"Ella solamente no sabe cómo apreciar tu cocinar..." le dije, tratando de alegrarla.

El rostro de Misato ahora mostraba una gran sonrisa.

"Sí... probablemente tienes razón... ¡Ahora, vamos!. ¡Comamos! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que esta familia ha comido junta."

Me quedé estupefacto ante esas palabras. Familia. Si, Asuka y Misato eran mi familia. Rei, también... y ahora, estábamos juntos otra vez... ésta era mi familia. Éste era mi hogar.

* * *

Acabábamos de comer cuando nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta. 

"¿Quién podrá ser?. ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes invitó a alguien?" preguntó la Mayor.

Tanto Asuka como yo sacudimos nuestras cabezas.

Viendo que ninguna de las miembros femeninas de nuestro grupo parecía querer abrir la puerta, me levanté y fui a ver quién había tocado. Me sorprendí un poco cuando el abrir la puerta reveló a Rei. La chica de cabello azul parecía igualmente sorprendida. Por un corto tiempo, nos quedamos ahí, viéndonos a los ojos, nuestras mejillas poniéndose más rojas a cada momento que pasaba.

"Rei-chan..."

"Shinji-kun..."

No sé realmente qué me pasó, pero la tomé en mis brazos, como Asuka había hecho conmigo hace rato.

"Es bueno verte, Rei-chan..."

"Es bueno ver que te sientes mejor, Shinji-kun..."

Entonces, desde la cocina, escuchamos la voz de Misato.

"Entonces. ¿Quién es Shinji?"

Temiendo que la Mayor, o peor aún, Asuka, viniera a ver por sí misma, solté a Rei.

"Es Rei-chan, Misato-san".

"¿QUIÉN?"

En tan sólo un instante, Asuka estaba parada justo detrás de mí, con una mirada asesina en el rostro.

"¿Qué haces TÚ AQUÍ?"

Rei se quedó indiferente ante el tono de voz obviamente preocupado de Asuka. De hecho, parecía apenas notar a Asuka.

"Estoy aquí para ver a la Mayor Katsuragi".

Dicha Mayor apareció, probablemente habiendo concluido que los riesgos de daños a la propiedad no eran muy altos por ahora. Pero sí estaba sosteniendo una nueva lata de cerveza... probablemente casi vacía en estos momentos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Rei?"

"Debo informarle que mi vivienda ha sido reubicada".

Apenas y pude evitar no estar sorprendido. Había sido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

"¡Qué bien! Ya era hora de que salieras de ese basurero. Entonces. ¿Dónde vivirás ahora?"

"En el departamento al lado de éste. El Comandante evalúo que sería más conveniente de esta manera".

Qué típico del Comandante de tratar de darse el crédito por la idea.

"¡QUÉ!" gritó Asuka. "¿No has invadido mi vida lo suficiente? Te veo en la escuela, te veo en el trabajo... ¿No me digas que también te veré aquí?"

Misato puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Asuka.

"Ella no vivirá aquí, Asuka. Sólo al lado..."

"¡Sé que pasará su tiempo aquí, tratando de seducir a mi Shinji!"

"Ya, ya..."

Esto era malo. Mejor tratar de cambiar el tema.

"¿Te importaría enseñarnos tu nuevo departamento, Rei-chan?" pregunté.

"¡Sí!. ¡Gran idea Shinji!. ¡Vayamos a echar una ojeada!"

No me gustó el súbito arrebato de entusiasmo de Misato. Estaba escondiendo algo. Podía decir que su cerebro estaba trabajando en alguna clase de esquema.

"Síganme". Dijo Rei simplemente, mientras nos invitaba a ir con ella.

* * *

"¡Este lugar es más grande que el nuestro!. ¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó una Asuka sorprendida. 

"De hecho, creo que es del mismo tamaño que el nuestro", la corregí, "excepto que está menos atascado de gente y cosas".

El departamento de Rei se veía como el nuestro. Pero éste estaba casi vacío, y la densa capa de polvo indicaba que nadie lo había ocupado en mucho tiempo. De hecho, hasta donde podía recordar, nadie había vivido aquí jamás.

"Creo que nuestro departamento se veía así cuando llegué aquí por primera vez. Recuerdo que tuve que comprar unos muebles extras. Ahora se siente como si hubiera sido hace años", explicó Misato.

Ciertamente había pocos muebles. Una mesa bajita y un único asiento en la sala. Dos sillas y una mesa en la cocina con el refrigerador y la estufa. Si Rei no hubiese estado sola, esto apenas habría sido suficiente.

"¡No es justo!. ¡Nosotros tenemos que pelear por el baño y la Niña Modelo aquí tiene uno enorme todo para ella sola!"

"Podría arreglar las cosas para que compartas este departamento con Rei, si quieres", sugirió Misato, con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

¡Así que ése era su plan! Ella quería que Asuka viniera a vivir con Rei. Era una idea tentadora. Después de todo, nuestro propio departamento era un poco chico para nosotros tres. Cuatro, si contábamos a Pen-Pen. Sin embargo, dudaba que Asuka siquiera estuviese de acuerdo con ello. Además, aún cuando viviera al lado, estaba seguro de que extrañaría su molesta presencia.

"¿Qué?. ¡De ninguna manera compartiré un departamento con ella!"

"Shinji-kun podría compartir este departamento conmigo", propuso Rei.

Por unos segundos, un silencio mortal llenó el lugar, sin embargo, una explosión rápidamente le siguió.

"¿QUÉ?. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Shinji-kun podría compartir este departamento conmigo".

"¡De ninguna manera!. ¡Nunca!. ¡Sobre mi cadáver!. ¡Preferiría vivir aquí que dejarlo dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú!"

"¡Entonces es un trato!" concluyó Misato.

"¿Qué?" gritó la pelirroja.

Obviamente ella estaba más sorprendida que yo. Rei se quedó indiferente. Misato tenía una gran sonrisa tonta en su cara.

"¿No hablas en serio, verdad?"

"Sería una gran oportunidad para que ustedes dos aprendan a trabajar en equipo. Como lo hiciste con Shinji".

Yo, personalmente, no estaba seguro sobre si sería buena idea. Mientras recordaba nuestro entrenamiento inicial de sincronización, también pude recordar lo cerca que estuvo esa primera semana de ser un desastre. Y si consideraba los sentimientos de Asuka por Rei... todas las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Ellas jamás podrían ser buenas compañeras de cuarto.

"¡Pero... pero... de ninguna manera me quedaré con ella¡. ¡Y no te atrevas a ordenarme que viva con ella!"

"No haría eso. Que mal. Ésta habría sido una excelente oportunidad..."

"¡Para que me echaras fuera! Sólo admítelo, no quieres que viva contigo".

"No, no, Asuka", dijo Misato con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Tú eres la que siempre se queja de lo pequeño que es nuestro departamento. Sólo te ofrecía la oportunidad de vivir en un... lugar... más espacioso, eso es todo. Nunca te echaría fuera. Me importas mucho como para hacer eso".

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Asuka, con una combinación de sorpresa y alegría.

"De verdad".

La Mayor entonces pasó su atención a Rei.

"Dime, Rei. ¿Necesitarás alguna ayuda para mover tus pertenencias aquí?"

"No. Todo ya está aquí".

"¿Ya está aquí?"

Rei señaló dos cajas en una esquina, un pequeña caja blanca y otro café más grande. Podía suponer lo que había en ellas. La más grande seguramente contenía sus ropas: calcetines, panties, sostenes, un traje de baño, y cinco uniformes de escuela, todos iguales. Quizás también un par de tacones altos. La otra caja probablemente contenía el vestido que le compré. No pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de lo mucho que ella parecía valorarlo, dado que lo tenía en una caja diferente.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

"Sí".

Confirmé esto al asentir.

"Hum... ¿Sabes, Rei? Ahora tienes un salario. Quizás te gustaría gastarlo un poco..."

Rei parecía un poco confundida.

"¿Gastarlo?"

"Ya sabes... ir de compras... comprar una o dos cosas... tal vez algo más para usar además de esos uniformes de escuela. ¡Ya sé!. ¡Mañana es sábado y me toca el turno nocturno!. ¡Vayamos juntas de compras!"

Rei me miró. Asentí en señal de aprobación a la idea. Aunque la encontraba un poco asustadiza. Misato ayudando a Rei a escoger qué vestir... sin embargo, ella había hecho un buen trabajo con su vestido de noche.

"Muy bien entonces, podemos ir".

"¡Genial!. ¡No he tenido la oportunidad para hacer unas buenas compras en siglos! Aunque claro, no seré yo la que esté comprando..."

"¡Tú nunca me has pedido que vaya de compras contigo!" dijo Asuka, obviamente sintiéndose descuidada.

"No me necesitas para ello".

La iluminación pareció golpear a la pelirroja.

"¡Sí... sí!. ¡Tienes razón!. ¡Soy la suficientemente madura como para ir de compras sin niñera!"

Esto no pareció molestar a Rei en lo absoluto.

"Siéntete libre de acompañarnos, si lo deseas".

"¿Yo?. ¿Ir de compras con ella? De ninguna manera. Me quedaré aquí con mi querido Shinji".

De alguna manera, el pensamiento de pasar la tarde entera solo con Asuka de repente se sintió asustadizo. Además, ya tenía planes.

"De hecho, se suponía que iría con Touji..."

"¡Dije que te quedarías conmigo, Tercer Elegido! No te olvides de que todavía me debes ese 'día perfecto' del que hablaste".

No me atreví a replicar. Aún me sentía culpable por la forma en que nuestra cita había terminado.

"Está bien... llamaré a Touji..."

"Entonces está decidido", concluyó Misato. "Mañana, te recogeré después de la escuela (1). ¿Está bien, Rei?"

"Está bien".

"Misato-san, tú... tú no vas a manejar... ¿Verdad?" pregunté, temiendo lo peor.

"Claro que sí. ¿Por qué?"

Temblé ante el pensamiento.

"Rei, quizás deberías reconsiderarlo... no quiero que te enfermes... o algo peor... ya sabes cómo maneja..."

"¡Cállate, Shinji!"

Misato me dio la Mirada. Rápidamente, traté de encontrar algo que decir que distrajera su atención.

"Dime, Rei. ¿Aún no has comido nada, verdad?"

"No. No he tenido tiempo de comer nada todavía".

"Aún tengo algunos fideos y algo de pastel de arroz".

"Está bien. Gracias, Shinji-kun".

Por supuesto, Asuka no perdió esta oportunidad para expresar de nuevo su opinión ante la nueva situación de Rei.

"¿Ves?. ¿Ves?. ¡Te dije que se impondría sobre nosotros!. ¡Ahora tenemos que alimentarla!"

Le di a Asuka una mirada desconcertada.

"Yo pagué por esa comida. ¿Recuerdas? Y yo soy el que la invitó. Además, sabes que haría lo mismo por ti".

"¿Lo harías?"

Asentí.

"Entonces, supongo, que está bien... pero después de eso, te vas a casa. ¡Niña Modelo!"

"Muy bien".

"¡Bien!" dijo Asuka, con una mirada triunfante en el rostro.

* * *

Tal y como ella dijo, Rei regresó a su departamento una vez que terminó de comer. Teniendo nada mejor que hacer, trabajé en algo de mi tarea la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que finalmente estaba demasiado cansado y me fui a la cama. Rápidamente me dormí. 

Esa noche, algo me despertó. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón latía como loco. ¿Era una pesadilla? No lo creía. Algo estaba mal. Podía sentirlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que algo en mi espalda se estaba moviendo. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, cuando súbitamente fui envuelto por un brazo. Alarmado, me volteé y empujé al intruso fuera de mi cama.

Luego, el intruso de levantó. Estaba sorprendido de darme cuenta de que estaba viendo a Rei.

Una muy desnuda Rei. Quien había estado en mi cama hacía tan sólo unos segundos...

"Rei... Rei-chan..."

Traté de no mirar fijamente, pero mis ojos siempre se las arreglaban para ver a su cuerpo. Una parte de mi mente de hecho tomó nota de que el color natural del cabello de Rei era azul, un hecho del que no me había dado cuenta la primera vez que había estado en una situación similar...

Mis mejillas probablemente ya estaba carmesíes para ese momento.

"¿Esto te avergüenza?"

Traté de responder, pero viendo que mi boca no parecía funcionar bien, asentí violentamente.

Ella levantó una camisa que había tirado sin cuidado al piso, ya que la iba a lavar de todas formas, y rápidamente se la puso.

"¿Así está mejor?"

Mientras que sus lindas piernas aún se mostraban, cubría las partes más sensitivas de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, por la manera en que se la había puesto, algo de piel aún se asomaba. No pude evitar mirar un punto justo debajo de sus pechos donde le había faltado un botón y donde podía ver algo de pálida piel.

"Ciertamente se te ve mejor que a mí..."

Me sorprendí de verla sonrojarse. Eso era extraño considerando que ella no tenía problema alguno para entrar desnuda al dormitorio de un chico.

"¿Qué... qué quieres?"

"Quiero dormir contigo".

Tragué saliva. Fuerte.

Viendo mi reacción. Rei soltó una risita. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a verla tener semejantes reacciones.

"Eres un muchacho travieso, Shinji-kun. Dije 'dormir', no 'tener sexo'. A menos que quieras..."

"Bueno..."

Rei me silenció con un dedo.

"Lo sé..."

No pude evitar sentirme bastante tranquilizado.

"¿Por qué?"

"No podía dormir", Rei respondió simplemente.

"¿No podías dormir?"

Sacudió su cabeza.

"Es extraño vivir aquí. Me siento fuera de lugar... y sola".

Podía entender cómo se sentía. Solía sentirme así la primera vez que dormí bajo este techo. Pero ya no era desconocido. Se sentía como un hogar. Y de hecho ahora disfrutaba de su vista. Y esperaba que Rei se sintiera así pasado algún tiempo.

"Un techo desconocido. Pero estás mal Rei-chan. Tú no estás sola..." dije mientras le hacía sitio de un lado de mi cama, y la invité a subir.

No sabía si era buena idea o no, pero sabía que no podía rechazarla. Cualquier temor que haya sentido fue barrido por la mirada suplicante de su rostro.

Fueran cual fueran las consecuencias, las enfrentaría después.

De nuevo, Rei yacía justo a mi lado. Con el tamaño de la cama, no teníamos otra opción más que estar bastante cerca el uno del otro. Compartíamos la misma almohada, nuestras caras a centímetros la una de la otra. No era realmente sorprendente que eventualmente estábamos enlazados en una cálido abrazo, intercambiando besos profundos. No pasó nada más. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos de Rei, tan tibios, tan confortables. No necesitaba nada más. Rápidamente me quedé dormido en un sueño profundo y pacífico...

* * *

"¡Baka!. ¡Despierta!. ¡Tengo hambre!" 

Lentamente, los golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mi pacífico sueño. Uno por uno, mis sentidos se reactivaron. Mientras los segundos pasaban, me di cuenta de varias cosas. Mi brazo derecho estaba completamente dormido y bajo algo pesado. Mi brazo izquierdo estaba sosteniendo algo. Algo grande. De hecho, parecía que estaba sosteniendo a alguien. Fuertemente. Esto fue confirmado cuando me di cuenta de que podía sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración de alguien en mi piel, así como algo tibio y húmedo en mi cuello. Desde ese punto, mis ojos estaba completamente abiertos. Una vez que pude enfocarlos, me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a una chica de cabello azul.

¿Rei?

Por unos segundos, me entró el pánico. Luego recordé lo que pasó la noche anterior. Rei había dormido conmigo, Y aparentemente, seguía dormida. Era increíble que todo el ruido que Asuka estaba haciendo no la había despertado. Pero recordándolo, su viejo departamento había sido muy ruidoso, así que...

Esperen. Asuka. Golpeando a mi puerta.

"¡Vamos!. ¡Quiero el desayuno!. ¡AHORA!"

De nuevo, me entró el pánico, pero esta vez, estaba justificado. Asuka estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto, sólo lo sabía. Y si nos encontraba así...

"Estoy muerto", pensé.

Mi suposición probó ser correcta, pues Asuka finalmente se cansó de esperar y abrió mi puerta. Sabía que era demasiado tarde, pero traté de esconder a Rei debajo de una sábana. Sin embargo, por la expresión de aturdimiento en la cara de Asuka, era claro que había visto más de lo que ella esperaba.

Sorprendentemente, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y aún seguía con vida. Asuka no se había movido ni un milímetro. Si tenía suerte, las cosas tal vez no hubieran sido tan malas. Éste no fue el caso, ya que Rei escogió ese momento para finalmente despertar.

"Buenos días, Shinji".

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron aún más. Yo también estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Rei me había llamado sólo Shinji...

Luego fui estrujado en un firme abrazo de la chica de cabellos azules y antes de me diera cuenta, me estaba dando un beso muy profundo. De no haber estado congelado por el miedo, seguramente lo habría disfrutado. Pero mis ojos estaban clavados en Asuka quien ahora parecía lista para matar. Rei rápidamente sintió que algo estaba mal. Ella ni siquiera pareció perturbada ante la vista de Asuka.

"Tú. Deberías irte. Obviamente estás molestando a Shinji".

En ese momento, Asuka perdió cualquier control que tenía.

"¡Qué hace ELLA AQUÍ en tu CAMA!"

"¡No es... no es lo que piensas!"

Me asombré de ver que Asuka se lanzaba sobre Rei. Con rencor tomó a Rei de su cabello y la sacó fuera de la cama, para tirarla al piso, completamente indiferente ante los gritos de dolor de Rei. Traté de decir algo, pero simplemente no podía hablar.

"¿No es lo que parece?. ¡Mira a esta zorra!. ¡Está desnuda debajo de esa camisa!. ¡UNA de TUS camisas!"

"Ella no podía dormir. Se sentía perdida y sola... ¡Ella sólo durmió aquí, nada más!" Finalmente pude decir mientras trataba de pararme.

Asuka respondió abofeteándome. De nuevo.

"¡No te atrevas a mentirme!. ¡No soy estúpida!. ¡Maldito desgraciado! Dijiste..."

Asuka no tuvo oportunidad de terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Cayó fuertemente al piso, literalmente le habían sacado el aire. Observé con incredulidad. Rei acababa de golpear a Asuka fuertemente en el estómago. La muchacha de cabello azul la miró, el enojo claramente visible en su rostro.

"¡No me lastimarás a mí, o a Shinji, nunca más! No deseo pelear contigo. Pero si me veo forzada a hacerlo, lo lamentarás".

Abajo en el piso, Asuka murmuró algo totalmente incoherente. Rei no lo prestó atención. Sus ojos estaba enfocados en la herida de mi mejilla. Muy gentilmente, la tocó.

"¿Duele?"

"Está bien", mentí. Mi reacción a su tacto la convenció de lo contrario.

Lentamente, Rei se inclinó sobre mí y besó mi mejilla herida.

"Pronto estará mejor. Ahora vayamos a comer".

No pude evitar mirar a Asuka en el piso. Rei lo notó.

"No hay daño permanente. Pronto se recuperará. La podemos dejar aquí".

Confiando en Rei, la seguí a la cocina. Misato estaba esperando ahí, la mirada de preocupación en su rostro cambió a una de sorpresa cuando vio a Rei. La Mayor examinó a Rei de pies a cabeza, luego decidió que necesitaba otra cerveza.

"Así que, eso es el por qué había tanto ruido hace unos minutos", dijo mientras sacaba otra lata del refrigerador.

"Perdón", me disculpé.

"¿Puedo preguntar, por qué estás vestida así?" preguntó la Mayor.

"Shinji no se sentía cómodo conmigo durmiendo desnuda".

Misato parecía aún más sorprendida de lo que estaba hacía sólo unos minutos. Pero recuperó su feliz conducta.

"No es una maravilla, si consideramos que él solía quejarse sobre la forma en que me vestía en el departamento. Tú definitivamente eres más indecente de lo que yo jamás he sido", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo", simplemente dijo Rei, aparentemente si importarle su estado sin ropas.

Personalmente, me estaba sintiendo muy avergonzado y sentí la necesidad de darle a Misato unas cuantas explicaciones.

"Rei no podía dormir en su nuevo departamento. Sólo dormimos en el mismo cuarto. Nada más".

En silencio, rezaba porque Rei no mencionara que de hecho, compartimos mi cama. Y con mucha suerte, Asuka tampoco hablaría de ello.

"Umm... bueno, supongo que tendremos que incluir en la lista de compras una pijama o algo más que puedas usar cuando duermas aquí. Aunque, sería preferible que trates de acostumbrarte a tu nuevo departamento. Ya ha habido suficientes problemas por ahora".

"Estoy de acuerdo".

"¡Genial! Ahora que esto está arreglado... ¿Shinji?. ¿Dónde está mi desayuno?"

Misato me dio la Mirada. Tragué saliva. Unos segundos después, tenía mi delantal puesto y estaba trabajando en un almuerzo rápido. Eventualmente, Asuka se mostró. Claramente seguía enojada, pero no dijo una palabra. No pude evitar estar asustado. Si mantenía la calma ahora, eso quería decir que me empezaría a gritar en el instante en que Rei y Misato se fueran.

Qué día... y apenas acababa de empezar...

* * *

Sorprendentemente, el día no fue tan malo como esperaba. Asuka pudo calmarse aún más una vez que Rei salió de nuestro departamento para prepararse para su día. Para cuando ambos estábamos listos para ir a las clases del sábado por la mañana (1), Asuka estaba más o menos de regreso a la misma de siempre, aunque no parecía interesada en hablarme por un rato. Por fortuna, Misato decidió ir a ver a Rei así que los dos pudimos tener una pequeña discusión, sobre todo por lo que pasó anoche, así que caminamos hacia la escuela sin nuestra nueva vecina. Íbamos a mitad del camino cuando finalmente decidí aclarar las cosas. 

"¿Sabes?... no estaba mintiendo... no pasó nada..."

Asuka se detuvo. Dándome cuenta de que ya no estaba a mi lado, me volteé para mirarla. Esperaba que otra vez estuviese enojada pero no lo estaba. De hecho, se le veía extrañamente calmada.

"Lo sé. Escuché lo que le dijiste a Misato. Supongo que debí confiar más en ti".

"Bueno, las apariencias no ayudaban..."

"Eso es verdad. Pero aún así... lo lamento".

No pude evitar mirarla con incredulidad. Asuka Sohryu Langley. ¿Disculpándose?

"Está bien..." fue lo único que dije.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír. Miró su reloj y dándose cuenta que podíamos llegar tarde, tomó mi brazo y me arrastró corriendo todo el trayecto a la escuela.

* * *

Comimos solos el almuerzo, ya que Misato había recogido a Rei justo después de la escuela. Tras comer, Asuka me arrastró enfrente de la TV, donde me introdujo a un nuevo sistema de juegos de video que al parecer había comprado durante mi periodo recluido. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, me entregó un control y precedió a virtualmente hacerme trizas a través de un juego de peleas. Supuse que probablemente seguía un poco enfadada sobre lo de anoche, porque estuvo matándome de maneras muy sangrientas y dolorosas. Una vez que se aburrió de asesinarme, salimos un poco, tomamos una caminata a un parque cercano, sin tener realmente nada que hacer. Regresamos a eso de las dos treinta de la tarde para darnos cuenta de que Misato aún no había regresado, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa, ya que eso no le había dado mucho tiempo a Misato y a Rei para ir de compras. Después de todo, parece que las chicas siempre necesitan muchas horas para ese tipo de cosas. Sin más opciones, de mala gana procedimos a hacer algo de nuestra tarea. Una hora después, le estaba enseñando kanji a Asuka. Habíamos estado trabajando por un rato cuando nuestra sesión fue súbitamente interrumpida por la entrada de Misato. Tenía esa tonta sonrisa en su cara. Solo sabía que estaba a punto de pedir mi ayuda. 

"Hola a los dos. ¿Tuvieron un buen día?"

"¡Oh sí!. ¡Un gran día!"

Asuka sonaba un poco demasiado entusiasta. Probablemente no quería admitir que le habría gustado ir con Misato de compras. Lo había mencionado unas cuantas veces. Bueno, era su culpa, Misato le había, después de todo, preguntado si quería ir con ellas.

"Dime Shinji. ¿Puedes hacernos a Rei y a mí un favor? Dejamos algunos de los paquetes en el carro. ¿Puedes traerlos al departamento de Rei? Estaré ahí para desempacar sus cosas..."

Aún si me hubiese gustado decir no, no habría sido capaz de ello. Así que simplemente asentí y tomé las llaves de su carro que me entregó. Pronto, estábamos todos fuera del departamento, Misato yendo al de Rei y Asuka extrañamente siguiéndome.

"¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?"

"¡Bueno, para ayudarte claro está!"

Eso era raro. ¿Asuka, queriendo ayudarme? Ella nunca ayudaba en la casa. Sólo se ofrecía a ayudarme de vez en cuando con física y matemáticas porque necesitaba que le enseñara el kanji que no conocía.

"¿Te... te sientes bien?"

"¡Claro que sí!. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, de repente eres tan linda y ayudante..."

"¿Qué?. ¡Te dejaré saber que puedo ser buena a veces, Tercer Elegido!. ¡Soy una persona muy linda y provechosa! Pero si no quieres mi ayuda..."

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la sujeté por la muñeca.

"Gracias, Asuka".

Su temperamento súbitamente se calmó y ahora se estaba sonrojando ligeramente.

Cuando llegamos al carro, me di cuenta de que era una bendición el que Asuka hubiese decidido a ayudarme. No podía creer cuántas cajas y bolsas Misato había podido meter a su auto. Solo, jamás habría podido cargar todo esto.

"¡Mein Gott!. ¿Compraron todo el centro comercial?"

Exactamente lo que pensé. Había temido esto. Misato probablemente había gastado la paga entera de Rei. Y nuestro siguiente día de pago ni siquiera estaba cerca... iba a necesitar tener una pequeña charla con Rei acerca del dinero y cómo usarlo más sabiamente.

Traté de darle lo que parecían los paquetes más livianos a Asuka, luego cogí el resto. Fue una tarea muy difícil cargar todo de regreso al departamento de Rei. Por suerte, la mayoría de las cosas parecían ser ropas, así que tirar una probablemente no sería mucho problema. Por lo menos, eso esperaba. Pero eventualmente logré llevar todo arriba sin incidentes.

Al entrar al departamento de Rei, noté que Asuka al parecer estaba en estado de shock. Luego tiré todo cuando vi lo que le había causado tal reacción.

Rei estaba parada en la sala, con una expresión de intriga en su rostro, probablemente preguntándose cuál era el problema de Asuka. Estaba vestida en una simple combinación de unos ceñidos pantalones negros y un suéter también negro. También llevaba alrededor de su cuello una larga cadena que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura donde había una cruz plateada, muy probablemente inspirada por la que Misato siempre llevaba. En resumen, teníamos a una Rei imponente vestida en unas simples ropas casuales.

Habiendo visto ya a Rei vestida de forma aún más inusual, al menos para ella, no me tomó mucho tiempo para sobreponerme al shock inicial. Además, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ser sorprendido por Rei. Asuka por otra parte, seguía fuera de este mundo.

"Eso te ve muy bien, Rei-chan. Me gusta mucho", la elogié.

Rei se sonrojó, mientras que Misato brillaba de alegría y orgullo.

"¡Ves Rei!. ¡Te dije que le gustaría!. ¡De verdad te ves linda vestida así!".

"Muy linda", añadí.

Esto probó ser un error pues fue justo lo Asuka necesitaba para regresar a sus sentidos.

"¿Linda?. ¿La encuentras linda?"

Me congelé bajo su mirada tan enojada. Sólo pude asentir.

"¡Misato!. ¿Cómo pudiste?. ¿Estás tratando de hacer mi vida más difícil?"

Misato quería responder, pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de Rei.

"¿Por qué estás celosa?"

"¿Celosa?. ¡Yo jamás estaría celosa de ti!"

"Pero lo estás. Estás celosa de mi relación con Shinji".

"¡Claro que no estoy celosa!. ¿Por qué habría de importarme este imbécil?"

No pude evitar sentirme dolido por esas palabras. Todo el tiempo, Asuka me había dado la impresión de que le importaba. ¿Era sólo mi imaginación, algo de optimismo?

"Entonces no tienes ninguna razón para objetar sobre nuestra relación. No hay razón por la que él no sea mi novio".

"¡Nunca!. ¡Estaré muerta cuando él se convierta en tu novio!"

"Entonces te importa".

"¡Que no!"

Asuka miró a Rei, luego a mí, con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

"Si no puedes ser honesta con él o incluso contigo misma, no mereces más atención que la que él le daría a un amigo. Lo amo, y se lo he dicho. ¿Has hecho lo mismo?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Entonces no tienes ningún reclamo. Estoy segura de que Shinji apreciará que no interfieras más con nosotros".

Asuka simplemente se quedó ahí, sin palabras. Me miró. Sus ojos parecían torturados, como si una gran batalla se estuviera librando dentro de ella. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero sus labios simplemente se detuvieron y lo siguiente que supe, fue que salió corriendo de la casa de Rei. Aún estaba viendo la puerta cuando Rei se acercó y me abrazó por detrás. Su barbilla descansando en mi hombro.

"No deberías preocuparte por ella. Si ella ni siquiera puede decirte que te ama, entonces no puede ser más que una amiga".

Lo que Rei dijo tenía sentido. Y solucionaría mis problemas. ¿Pero por qué no podía estar feliz por ello?. ¿Por qué me dolía?. ¿Acaso las palabras de amor de Rei no eran suficientes para mí?

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, Rei me sujetó más fuerte en un tibio y confortable abrazo.

Tal vez era mejor simplemente no pensar sobre ello ahora mismo.

"Creo que deberíamos ordenar algo de comida. No sería buena idea ir a comer al lado", dije.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que tengo que cocinar esta noche..." se quejó Misato mientras salía del departamento.

Pobre Asuka. Parecía que las cosas sólo se ponían peores para ella.

* * *

Traducido al español el 21 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bueno FeroAng, como dice el mismo Alain Gravel al final del Capítulo 1, el Shinji que se desarrolla en esta historia es el Shinji que vemos en el manga, el cual (te lo puedo comprobar, ya que tengo dicho manga) es un millón de veces superior en cuanto actitud al Shinji de la serie animada, vamos, no se muestra tan cobarde ni por asomo (lo que sí hace constantemente son su chaquetas y debrayes mentales tal y como se ve en este fic). Por otra parte, quizás los errores ortográficos que mencionas son casi seguramente culpa mía, ya que el procesador de texto de ffnet no te deja poner signos de admiración o exclamación juntos separados por un espacio, por eso los puntos entre los signos (lo cual es una lata, ya si hay algo más, la culpa la tiene Theblacksun). Sobre otras posibles traducciones, es casi seguro que al finalizar LQYAE me ponga a trabajar en "An Unwilling Angel" del gran Ryan Xavier (para todos lo fanáticos de historias de Shinji/Rei) y quizás muy a futuro (debido a su monstruosa extensión: el doble de LQYAE), "Higher Learning" de Strike Fiss (la única historia realmente... épica de NGE, no hay más palabras para describirla).

En fin, aquí está la primera parte del Capítulo 5, donde podemos ver a un Shinji a mi parecer, más agradable que el clásico perdedor sin autoestima. Si has tenido la oportunidad de ver la serie pero no has leído este gran fic en su idioma original debido a la barrera que puede representar el lenguaje, les aseguro que dentro de poco (en lo que traduzco) se irán llevando una que otra sorpresita debido a los giros que hay en esta historia... hasta la próxima parte.


	9. En la oscuridad

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 5 – Entre más cambian las cosas, más se quedan igual**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Parte 2: En la oscuridad**

Proyecto E

Reporte de Observación del Tercer Elegido

29 de Febrero del 2016

_Es interesante ver cómo los recientes eventos han cambiado a Shinji. Obviamente, ahora tiene una mayor confianza en sí mismo, probablemente como resultado de su confrontación con el Comandante y su relación con Asuka y Rei. Mientras que todavía es del tipo introvertido, puedes sentir definitivamente un aire de confianza en él. Y esto tuvo unos resultados impresionantes en las pruebas harmónicas de hoy. Éstas literalmente despegaron, sus resultados siendo ahora un total de 10 puntos más altos que los de Asuka._

_Tenía mis dudas al principio. Pero ahora, creo que esta situación puede ser de hecho benéfica. Si tan sólo Asuka y Rei pudieran aprender a llevarse bien... Desafortunadamente, Asuka ahora parece haber cambiado de roles con Shinji. Estaba obviamente muy agitada por el hecho de que Shinji haya roto su marca. Y su guerra con Rei no está ayudando._

_De verdad deseo que Shinji por fin haga su elección con una de ellas. Y es algo muy egoísta de decir de mi parte, pero casi espero que sea Asuka..._

_

* * *

_"Vamos, Asuka... ¿No puedes seguir enojada por eso? No superé tu récord a propósito..."

"¡Eso es lo que me molesta!. ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste!. ¡Sólo lo hiciste como si fuera lo más natural del mundo!"

Esperaba que una buena noche de descanso hubiera calmado a Asuka. Obviamente, no era el caso.

"Eso fue sólo suerte. Probablemente obtenga un resultado más bajo en la próxima prueba".

"¡No quiero que intentes alegrarme!"

"Entonces no actúes de esa manera", Rei" dijo de repente. "Es verdad, fuiste vencida. Ahora es tiempo de que recuperes lo que perdiste".

Con todo el argumento, tanto Asuka como yo no habíamos olvidado de Rei. Ella se había quedado callada hasta ahora. Por un momento, casi creí que ni siquiera estaba escuchando, que sólo se había sentado ahí y comido su desayuno como si estuviera sola en la cocina.

"¿Sabes?. Rei-chan tiene razón", dije, dándome cuenta de que Rei ciertamente había probado algo. "Eras nuestra mejor piloto hasta ahora. De seguro, todo lo que necesitas es entrenar un poco más y podrás vencerme otra vez en un santiamén. Eres, después de todo, la mejor piloto de EVA que tenemos".

Noté como Rei frunció el ceño, pero fue tan sólo por un momento, ya que desaparición tan rápido como apareció. Ella sólo siguió comienzo su arroz y su tostada sin decir una palabra. Sabía que ella no estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir, pero la Dra. Akagi me había dicho una vez que nuestro radio de sincronización dependía únicamente de nuestra voluntad y mente, que todo era algo mental y psicológico. Así que, si Asuka de verdad creía que era la mejor y trabaja duro para recuperar esa posición, quizás tuviera éxito.

"Tal vez tienes razón... soy la mejor después de todo".

No se veía muy convencida. A esas últimas palabras les faltaban la fuerza usual que solíamos sentir en ellas.

"Será mejor que comas antes de que se enfríe", le dije, señalando un montón de panqués sin tocar justo enfrente de ella, tratando de que su mente se fijara en algo más.

Sin mucho espíritu, Asuka cortó un pequeño pedazo de un panqué y lo puso en su boca. Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron mientras probaba otro bocado.

"¡Esto está bueno!. ¡Wow, en verdad te superaste a ti mismo hoy, Shinji!. ¡Esto está mucho mejor que tu cocinar usual!"

Vorazmente, la pelirroja empezó a devorar su comida.

"De hecho, yo no los hice, fue Rei. Le enseñé cómo hacerlos esta mañana. Pero tienes razón. ¡Están deliciosos!"

"Gracias", dijo una Rei que se había sonrojado levemente.

Asuka casi se atraganta con su último bocado.

"¿Qué?. ¿La Niña Modelo los hizo?. ¿Y dices que le enseñaste cómo hacer panqués ésta mañana?"

Asentí. De repente me pregunté si debí haber cerrado la boca en cuanto al desayuno.

"¿Por qué enseñarle cómo cocinar?. ¡Ni siquiera se está comiendo sus malditos panqués!"

"Bueno, pensé que sería bueno si ella sabía cómo cocinar unas cuantas cosas más además de lo instantáneo... y... bueno... ella me lo pidió".

"¿Te lo pidió?"

"Sí. Como su prometida, es natural que deba saber cómo cocinar la comida que le gusta a Shinji".

"¿Prometida?" ambos, Asuka y yo gritamos en perfecta sincronización.

"Sí. Debería ser cuestión de tiempo antes de que estemos comprometidos".

Esto era algo que no estaba esperando. No había elegido a ninguna de ellas y Rei ya estaba asumiendo que le pediría que se casara conmigo... y por la manera en que Asuka me estaba mirando... probablemente me veía tan pálido como un fantasma.

Entonces, sonó el teléfono. ¡Justo a tiempo! Con prisa, escapé de esta incómoda situación para contestarlo. Casi me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Rei lo entendió con tan sólo ver la expresión de preocupación en mi rostro.

"Un Ángel..."

* * *

Dentro de la cabina de contacto del EVA, podía escuchar a Misato a través del sistema de comunicación. 

"¿Asuka, Shinji, Rei, pueden oírme?"

Respondimos al unísono.

"Les he enviado todos los datos del objetivo. Por el momento, no tenemos nada más. Aproxímense con precaución, observen su reacción, y, de ser posible, traten de llevarlo fuera del área urbana".

"Entendido, Mayor", dijo Asuka felizmente. "¿Pero no cree que Shinji debería tomar el punto de posición?"

"¿Huh?"

Eso era raro. ¿Asuka estaba declinando la oportunidad de liderarnos?

"Bueno, tan sólo es natural que debamos seguir al que posee el mayor radio de sincronización¿No lo creen?. ¿O es que no tienes confianza, Shinji?"

Esta vez pude escuchar un tono fastidioso en su voz. Pensé en responderle, pero decidí no hacerlo en el último segundo. No había necesidad de que su ya deprimido ánimo se pusiera peor.

"Muy bien. Asuka, Rei, cúbranme".

"¿Qué dem...?" gritó Asuka.

"Fue tu idea Asuka. Demasiado tarde".

"¡Maldición! La Unidad-02 lo cubrirá".

"La Unidad-00 también lo hará".

* * *

Ciertamente se trataba de un Ángel. Uno bastante extraño. Sólo era un esfera flotante de colores blanco y negro que estaba sostenida encima de Tokyo-3. Desde mi posición tenía un disparo claro. No había manera de fallar. 

"Rei, Asuka. ¿Ya están ahí?"

"Aún no", fue la suave respuesta de Rei por el sistema de comunicación.

"¡Baka!. ¡Sabes que un EVA no se puede mover tan rápido!"

¡Maldición! Esto no me gustaba para nada. No pude evitar pensar sobre el Quinto Ángel. Ese también sólo había sido una simple forma flotando sobre Tokyo-3. Estuvo a punto de matarme y poco después a Rei. ¿Quién podía decir cuando éste fuera a atacar?

"¿Aún no están aquí?" me pregunté más a mí mismo que a los demás.

Mi dedo estaba tocando nerviosamente el gatillo del arma de la Unidad-01, algo que podía pasar como una pistola gigante. Esto no me gustaba. Para nada...

"Tal vez deba tratar de matarlo yo mismo..."

Moviendo al EVA ligeramente de su escondite, apunté su arma. Sin embargo, no podía decidirme a disparar sin la orden de Misato.

"Maldición..."

Si Asuka hubiera estado en mi lugar, esa cosa probablemente ya estaría muerta para ese momento... ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para hacer decisiones tan drásticas?

Estaba a punto de disparar cuando el objetivo sólo... se desvaneció. Luego escuché a Hyuga por el sistema de comunicación.

"¡Patrón azul!. ¡Ángel detectado justo debajo de la Unidad-01!"

"¿Qué?"

Miré hacia abajo para ver aparecer un círculo negro en la calle debajo de la Unidad-01.

"¿Una... una sombra?"

Luego casi me congelé por el miedo cuando sentí que mi EVA empezaba a hundirse en esa cosa.

"¡Ah!. ¿Qué es esto?. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?. ¡Dios mío!. ¡Me estoy... me estoy hundiendo!"

Aterrado, vacié el cargador de mi arma en el blanco. Sin resultado. El EVA seguía hundiéndose. Traté de moverme fuera de la trampa, pero las piernas del EVA no se iban a mover ni un centímetro. Fuera lo que fuera en lo que me estaba hundiendo, era demasiado denso para moverse.

Podía escuchar a Misato y a las chicas gritando frenéticas por el comunicador.

"¡Shinji-kun, corre!. ¡Shinji-kun!"

"¡Shinji!"

"¡Baka!. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

No podía responder. Ni siquiera podía pensar bien. Sólo me estaba asustando, gritando por ayuda. Ahora tampoco podía mover los brazos del EVA. Pronto, la cabeza también sería tragada. Entonces... ¿Qué me sucedería?

"¡Expulsen la cabina!. ¡Manden la señal!"

"¡Es inútil!. ¡No hay respuesta!"

"¡Misato-san!. ¡Misato-san!"

¿Esto era todo?. ¿Iba a... morir?

Temeroso, cerré mis ojos. Sólo los abrí cuando ya no podía sentir al EVA hundiéndose, ni escuchar nada mas que estática por el sistema de comunicación. Fuera, lo único que podía ver era una cegadora luz blanca que me forzó a apagar las cámaras externas. Ninguno de los monitores podía detectar nada. Era como si estuviera flotando en la nada.

"¿Estoy muerto?"

Mi única respuesta vino del monitor de batería de emergencia. El EVA acababa de perder todo su poder externo. De nuevo, me aterré. Pero esta vez, pude pensar en mi entrenamiento. Tras perder quince preciosos segundos de poder, cambié al modo de soporte de vida. Todo súbitamente se volvió oscuro y silencioso. No había nada aquí excepto yo.

No estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Las pasé difíciles resistiendo la tentación de reactivar el poder. El modo de soporte de vida implicaba estar vulnerable, ya que la Unidad-01 no estaba más protegida por su Campo AT , sin mencionar que no podía detectar ningún enemigo que se aproximara. Si había algo ahí afuera, estaba a su merced. Sin embargo, no había duda de que de haber habido algo allá afuera, ya habría atacado.

"Esta vez sí estoy en problemas..."

* * *

Dentro del EVA, esperé. Era lo único que podía hacer. Esperar. ¿Pero qué estaba esperando?. ¿Ser rescatado, o esperaba mi inevitable muerte? 

"Jamás pensé que no hacer nada fuera tan agotador".

Sabía, por su puesto, que nadie podía oírme, pero necesitaba escuchar una voz, aunque fuera la mía.

Brevemente, activé los monitores del EVA. Nada. Ni siquiera ruido. No había ninguna respuesta del radar y el sonar. Estaba tentado a activar las cámaras externas, pero sabía que sólo vería esa luz blanca.

Habían pasado doce horas desde que había cambiado al modo de soporte de vida. Lo que significaba que sólo me quedaban cuatro o cinco horas más. Después de eso... mi vida acabaría.

Mi estómago gruñó. Qué irónico. Estaba a punto de morir y todo en lo que este estúpido cuerpo podía pensar era en comida. Como si esto no fuese tortura suficiente.

"Esto de verdad apesta..."

* * *

Desperté sobresaltado. Tal vez sólo había tenido una pesadilla. En cualquier caso, inmediatamente me aterré. La calidad del LCL se estaba deteriorando, probablemente debido a una disminución en la capacidad de purificación. Respirar era más difícil. Pero lo peor era el olor. Sangre. El olor a sangre. Casi me sofoco ante el pensamiento de este líquido llenando mis pulmones. 

"¡Aquí apesta!. ¡Sangre, huele a sangre!. ¡Odio... odio este lugar!"

Asustado, traté de abrir la portilla de la cabina de contacto. Todo en vano, claro, ya que la cabina seguía en el EVA.

"¡Por qué no puedo abrir esta cerradura!. ¡Ábrete!. ¡Déjame salir!. ¡Misato-san!. ¡Asuka!. ¡Rei!"

Ahora estaba llorando. No podía evitarlo. Estaba indefenso.

"Ritsuko-san... Padre... Por favor, ayúdenme..."

Rogando por la ayuda de mi padre. Después de todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había intentado hacer. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía detenerme. Estaba tan asustado, tan solo...

A veces me doy asco

Eventualmente me calmé, resignado a mi destino, sin fuerzas que me quedaran.

"Voy a morir..."

* * *

Debo de haberme dormido de nuevo. Seguramente, debí haberlo hecho, aún después de varios años cuando pienso en lo que sucedió en ese momento, es la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar. Estoy casi seguro de que todo esto fue un sueño. Debe de haber sido un sueño. Eso o estuve muy cerca de volverme loco, 

Ya no estaba más en la cabina de contacto del EVA. Estaba sentado en el vagón de un tren, dirigiéndome a un destino desconocido. Enfrente de mi, pude ver a un niño pequeño, quizás de cinco años. Las sombras me ocultaban su rostro.

"¿Quién?. ¿Quién eres tú?"

El niño se inclinó hacia mí. Reconocí sus ojos azul oscuro. Eran míos. Pero extrañamente, no esta asustado. Más razones para pensar que esto era probablemente sólo un sueño.

**"Yo soy tú".**

"¿Yo?

**"Sí, tú. Soy tus esperanzas y sueños".**

"¿Esperanzas?. ¿Sueños? Ya he olvidado lo que esas palabras significan hace mucho tiempo".

**"¿Porque nuestro Padre nos abandonó?. ¿Es eso una razón suficiente para perder todas nuestras esperanzas?"**

"Soy malo. Él nunca me amó. Para él, sólo soy una herramienta que puede usar. ¡Estoy seguro que jamás deseó que existiera!. ¡Nadie lo hizo!"

**"Mamá nos amó".**

"¡Mamá se fue!"

**"Aún así, estás mal. Hay gente a la que le importamos".**

Brevemente, los rostros de Rei, Asuka, Misato y Kaji aparecieron en mi mente. Luego los de Touji, Kensuke, Hikari.

**"Nuestra familia y amigos".**

"Sólo lo hacen porque no hay nadie más cerca. ¡Sólo necesitan un piloto!. ¡Tarde o temprano, encontrarán a alguien mejor y me dejarán atrás, como mi Padre lo hizo!"

**"Sólo te estás engañando a ti mismo".**

Por un momento, escuché unas palabras en mi mente.

"_Hiciste algo admirable hoy. Puedes estar orgulloso"._

Misato había dicho eso después de mi primera batalla dentro del EVA.

"_Buen trabajo, Shinji"._

Mi Padre me había elogiado tras la destrucción del Décimo Ángel.

"_Has crecido, Ikari Shinji"._

Palabras dichas por Kaji tras mi fallida cita con Asuka.

**"¿Por qué estas personas creen que tenemos valor si somos tan inútiles como crees?"**

No supe qué decir.

**"¿Acaso un cobarde se habría parado orgulloso ante nuestro Padre?"**

"_Mejor morir todos viviendo nuestras propias vidas que vivir siendo tus peones o los de alguien más"._

"..."

**"¿Qué hay de Rei-chan y Asuka-chan? Les importamos. Nos desean****"**

"_Ikari. ¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo?"_

"_¿Te gustaría tener sexo conmigo?"_

No supe qué pensar.

"Sólo las lastimé..."

"_¡DÉJAME SOLA!"_

Aún podía ver en mi mente las lágrimas de Asuka. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que hiciera llorar a Rei también?

"¡Sólo las estoy usando como mi Padre usa a todos en NERV!. ¡No soy mejor que él!"

"_Ya veo. Así que vas a jugar con ambas hasta que te decidas. ¿No es así?"_

Asuka tenía razón. Sólo era un imbécil.

**"Pero les importamos. Ellas nos aman".**

"_¡Shinji me pertenece!"_

"_Aún no estoy segura de lo que es el amor. Pero, creo que amo a Ikari-kun"._

**"Y nosotros las amamos".**

Sí. Era verdad. Yo las amaba.

**"Ellas conocen por completo nuestros sentimientos. Aunque, parece no importarles si serán o no lastimadas por nuestras decisiones. La alegría no puede existir sin el dolor como la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad".**

"_Si no piloteas, condenarás a Rei y a Sohryu a sus muertes"._

Imágenes de Rei y Asuka yaciendo sin vida en un charco de sangre centellearon en mi mente.

**"Las lastimarás más dejándolas que quedándote a su lado".**

Imágenes de Rei y Asuka, llorando.

**"¿Deseas que ellas pasen por el mismo dolor por el que nosotros pasamos?"**

Imágenes de mi Padre dejándome cuando era un niño pequeño.

"¡No!"

**"¿Cuál es tu deseo entonces?"**

"No quiero morir..."

Apenas y había susurrado esas palabras. Pero conforme escaparon de mis labios, entendí su completo significado y entendí que eso era lo que quería.

"No quiero morir".

Cuando llegué por primera vez a NERV, estaba en un camino de autodestrucción. No me importaba mi vida. A menudo pensaba en la muerte, pero nunca realmente la busqué porque me faltaba el valor para hacerlo. O por lo menos, eso es lo que pensé en ese entonces. Me di cuenta, de que no se necesitaba valor para morir, se requiere valor para vivir, para realmente vivir.

"¡No quiero morir!"

No quería morir solo en este espacio vacío.

"¡No quiero morir!"

Si por lo menos pudiese sostener a Asuka y Rei una vez más en mis brazos...

"¡NO QUIERO MORIR!"

"¡QUIERO VIVIR!"

**"Entonces, que así sea".**

Por un breve instante, me senté envuelto por una calidez confortable y una extraña sensación. ¿Una sensación... como... amor?

Luego sentí una leve presencia. Familiar.

No puedo recordar nada más después de ese punto.

* * *

Creo que desperté ante el sonido de la cabina de contacto siendo abierta. No estoy seguro. Mis memorias de esos eventos aún están borrosas. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi una silueta muy familiar. 

¿Mamá?

"¡Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun!"

Cuando mis ojos pudieron enfocarse, me di cuenta de que era Misato. Ella estaba llorando.

"¿Shinji-kun, estás bien?. ¡Shinji-kun!"

"Sólo quería... verlas... una última vez..."

Misato me abrazó fuertemente. Creo, debí haberme desmayado en ese momento.

* * *

Cuando desperté por segunda vez, estaba en un lugar completamente diferente. Uno con el que estaba empezando a familiarizarme. La enfermería de NERV. 

"En verdad odio este techo..."

Mientras susurraba esas palabras, noté que mi pecho se sentía pesado. Luego me di cuenta de que era la cabeza de Rei la que estaba ahí. La chica se había quedado dormida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?" pregunté, sin esperar realmente una respuesta, mientras dejaba que mis dedo recorrieran su suave cabello azul.

Esto la despertó, Primero, medio una mirada confundida, luego dándose cuenta en dónde estaba, me tomó en un abrazó y me besó ferozmente. Esto fue tan inesperado que apenas y reaccioné. Luego, estalló en lágrimas. Estaba sorprendido; era la primera vez que veía llorar a Rei. No sabía qué hacer. Casi instintivamente, la sostuve fuertemente.

"Está bien, Rei-chan. Está bien..."

"¡Shinji!. ¡Estaba tan preocupada!. ¡Pensé que te había perdido!"

Recordé el sueño, visión o lo que fuera que experimenté dentro del EVA. Así que era verdad. Ellas me necesitaban. Rei de verdad me amaba.

"Está bien Rei-chan. Estoy aquí. Estás ahora en mis brazos. No me iré. Lo prometo".

Esto pareció calmarla, ya que sus sollozos cesaron.

"¿Lo prometes?"

Asentí.

Mientras dejaba mis brazos, no pude evitar notar cómo se veía aún más hermosa con una expresión llorosa en su adorable cara. Luego, noté algo extraño. Su mejilla derecha estaba gravemente hinchada. ¿Acaso se lastimó en la pelea contra el Ángel?

"¿Quién... quién mató al Ángel?"

Me dio una mirada de confusión.

"Tú lo hiciste".

"¿Yo lo hice?"

"Sí. Tu EVA perdió el control de nuevo".

Eso probablemente explicaba por qué no recordaba nada.

"Te dejaré descansar ahora..."

Estaba a punto de irse cuando hablé.

"Gracias, Rei-chan, por cuidarme".

Ella sonrió, luego abrió la puerta, para revelar a Asuka quien obviamente había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta. Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada oscura por un rato, hasta que Rei salió de la habitación. Luego Asuka me miró y se sonrojó.

"Perdón..."

Lo primero que noté fue su ojo morado y una gran cortada en su labio inferior. Esta vez lo entendí.

"Ustedes dos se pelearon. ¿Verdad?"

El rostro de Asuka se puso blanco.

"Tomaré eso como un sí".

"Ambas estábamos preocupadas, y dije cosas que no debí decir, y..."

"Está bien".

Asuka se veía sorprendida al escuchar eso.

"¿Lo está?"

"Siempre y cuando esta sea la última vez que ustedes dos se peleen, supongo, que las puedo perdonar a ambas. Ahora. ¿Por qué no vienes y me abrazas?", añadí con una gran sonrisa.

"¡En tus sueños!"

"Muy bien entonces. Vete, para que me pueda dormir de inmediato. No me quiero perder ese sueño".

Asuka me dio una mirada de curiosidad.

"¿Seguro que ese Ángel no te desordenó la mente?"

"No lo creo".

"Bueno... no puedo dejar que la Primera tenga una ventaja sobre mí..."

Torpemente, Asuka se acercó a mi cama. Nos observamos el uno al otro durante un minuto entero. Luego me tomó en sus brazos.

"¡Estoy tan aliviada de que estés vivo!"

"Créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo..."

* * *

Tomó las usuales veinticuatro horas de siempre antes de que me consideraran listo para salir de la enfermería. Me estaba poniendo realmente enfermo de todas esas pruebas. 

Cuando regresé a casa, Misato quería hacer otra de sus fiestas para celebrar mi retorno y victoria sobre el Doceavo. Decliné cortésmente. Sólo quería un poco de paz. Asuka pareció entenderlo, ya que apenas y me gritó. Era sorprendente cómo sus heridas menores se habían curado en un día.

Me fui temprano a la cama. Como dije, es sorprendente cómo hacer nada puede drenarte.

Por segunda vez en menos de una semana, fui despertado a mitad de la noche por alguien arrastrándose a mi cama.

"¿Rei-chan?" gemí, todavía medio dormido.

"Chica equivocada, baka".

Eso fue suficiente para despertarme por completo. Ciertamente, una vez que mis ojos se ajustaron a la pobre iluminación del cuarto, vi dos ojos azules rodeados por largo cabello rojo justo enfrente de mi nariz.

"¡A... Asuka!"

Por un segundo, me aterré y casi trato de huir, pero Asuka pareció anticiparse a mi reacción al sostenerme firmemente en mi lugar.

"No te espantes. No te voy a morder. A menos que me lo pidas..."

No estaba seguro de que me gustara la voraz sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No... no me digas que no podías dormir..."

"No tengo una excusa tan conveniente. Sólo quería saber cómo se siente..."

Me abrazó fuertemente, acercando nuestros cuerpos los unos contra los otros. Podía sentir claramente sus senos contra mi pecho y la suave piel de sus piernas contra las mías. No puede evitar sentir cómo mis regiones inferiores empezaban a reaccionar a ella. Asuka o no lo notó o simplemente no le importó.

"Se siente cálido..." susurró en mi oído.

Sus labios tocaron los míos. En ese punto, no puede evitar derretirme en su abrazo. Intercambiamos un beso muy largo. Luego me susurró algo más.

"¿Sabes?. Ayanami está equivocada. Me... me... me gustas , Shinji".

No sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Así que le gustaba a Asuka después de todo... ¿Pero eso realmente qué significaba?. ¿Le gustaba como un amigo?. ¿O de verdad ella me amaba? Pero si no me amaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de los leves ronquidos que veían de la chica. Parecía que se había quedado dormida.

Cuidadosamente, traté de liberarme de su abrazo. Realmente no quería pasar la noche estando tan cerca de ella. Luego la miré. Era tan hermosa. Durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente así, no podías decir que esta chica podía ser un verdadero fastidio a veces. Recordé la primera vez que había estado en una situación similar. Casi la había besado. Esta vez no me detuve. Sólo un beso muy ligero, lo suficiente como para no despertarla. Sorprendentemente, segundos después, ella gimió mi nombre. No podía describir lo bien que eso me hizo sentir.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de dormirme, pero sin lograrlo. Simplemente no podía dormir sabiendo que esta chica yacía en la cama justo a mi lado. Tal vez fuera un cobarde sin noción de lo que pasaba alrededor, pero aún así era un chico. No había manera de que no tuviera algunas ideas al mirar sus casi expuestos pechos, sin mencionar el sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Tan sólo su aroma era intoxicante.

Qué extraño que no haya tenido pensamientos similares con Rei hace unas cuantas noches.

Suspiré y miré al techo. Esta iba a ser una muy larga noche...

* * *

Omake: 

Escena 1:

Entonces, sonó el teléfono. ¡Justo a tiempo! Con prisa, escapé de esta incómoda situación para contestarlo. Casi me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Rei lo entendió con tan sólo ver la expresión de preocupación en mi rostro.

"Un Ángel..."

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No. Godzilla. ¡Ha vuelto!"

Godzilla VS Evangelion

Muy pronto en su cine más cercano

Escena 2:

Me fui temprano a la cama. Como dije, es sorprendente cómo hacer nada puede drenarte.

Por segunda vez en menos de una semana, fui despertado a mitad de la noche por alguien arrastrándose a mi cama.

"¿Rei-chan?" gemí, todavía medio dormido.

"Ni siquiera te acercaste".

Eso fue suficiente para despertarme por completo. Ciertamente, una vez que mis ojos se ajustaron a la pobre iluminación del cuarto, vi dos ojos cafés rodeados por cabello rubio a la altura del hombro justo enfrente de mi nariz.

"¡R... Ritsuko-san!"

(Les dejo el resto a su imaginación)

Notas del autor (29 de Abril de 1999):

(1) Fui informado que en Japón, los estudiantes tienen medio día de clases los sábados. Dado que en las series los Elegidos nunca parecen hacer nada durante el día, pensé que quedaría. Más razones para que Asuka odie esos días de sábado de clases extras.

Primero. El título de esta capítulo fue inspirado por el título de un fanfic de Ranma "Entre más cambian las cosas..." ¡Deberían leerlo, es un gran fic!

Siguiente, debo agradecer a Axel Terizaki, Darren Demaine y R. Alexander Spoerer por su ayuda en este capítulo, principalmente con la confrontación entre Gendo y Shinji y el pequeño omake (estaba corto de ideas). De hecho, unas cuantas partes de este capítulo y el omake fueron escritas por Darren y R. Alexander. No parecerá mucho, pero toda esa ayuda fue invaluable para la construcción de la Parte 2.

Finalmente, sobre la historia en sí. Probablemente notaron que la Parte 2 es acerca del ataque del Doceavo Ángel. Mientras que la idea general se quedó igual (incluso algunos diálogos y eventos no fueron modificados) aún es muy diferente al episodio 16. "¿Por qué?" quizás se pregunten. Es bastante simple la verdad. Probablemente han notado, que la vida de Shinji ha cambiado mucho y también él. Bajo estas circunstancias, no pensé que los eventos originales, principalmente la introspección de Shinji mientras está atrapado en el Mar de Dirac, fueran consistentes con el nuevo Shinji. Por lo tanto tuve que cambiar un poco las cosas. Además, eso evitó sólo copiar lo que sucedió en ese episodio.

La escena introspectiva de Shinji fue principalmente influenciada por los capítulos 25, 26, End of Evangelion (principalmente el despertar de Asuka) y por supuesto, la historia de LQYAE (tomé muchas líneas de mis capítulos anteriores).

Algunos de ustedes tal vez piensen que Gendo está un poco fuera de su personaje. No los puedo culpar, eso pensé yo mismo. Pero de un modo, sólo avancé los hechos. Es un poco como la escena tras el incidente de la Unidad-03, pero esta vez Shinji se enfrenta a su padre por su propia voluntad y tuvo tiempo de prepararse para esa tarea colosal. Gendo tal vez parece no reaccionar mucho. Quizás es porque no cree que la petición de Shinji amenace sus planes. Mientras pueda manipular a Rei, no hay problema. Si eso significa dejarla tener un poco de diversión con su hijo, que así sea. Tal vez incluso le dé formas adicionales de controlarla. Sin mencionar que Gendo seguramente ya había anticipado la posibilidad de un despertar emocional en Rei.

¡Gott sei Dank! - ¡Gracias a Dios!

Comenzado el 9 de Marzo de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 28 de Abril de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 5 de Mayo de 1999

Tercer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 8 de Mayo de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 20 de Mayo de 1999

Revisiones finales el 8 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 22 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: el final del Capítulo 5... el que viene está asquerosamente largo al ser de 3 partes (más bien 4, por la historia alterna que tiene) pero también es uno de los mejores por el suspenso que deja al final de la Parte 3...ahem, como sea, ahí la llevamos. Por cierto, la frase que Asuka menciona _"¿Seguro que ese Ángel no te desordenó la mente?"_ al parecer derivó en un fic (en inglés) de Jimmywolk (también un gran autor) llamado "A Happier World" el cual trata sobre un mundo mejor en el que Shinji aparece tras destruir al Doceavo Ángel (vamos, lo que sería su mundo "ideal": Asuka es su novia, su padre se preocupa en exceso por él, Rei habla hasta por los codos...), un fic a mi parecer muy recomendable e hilarante a pesar de su brevedad, vale la pena checarlo.

klasnic, sobre lo que mencionas de que al entrar a la sección de fics en español no aparece éste, probablemente sea porque los que aparecen de "default" están clasificados de "K a T", mientras que éste ya es clasificación "M", es casi seguro que esa es la causa del por qué dices que no aparece, por otra parte, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.


	10. El viaje

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 6 - Amigos**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Asistido por: Darren Demaine

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

¡Advertencia! Este capítulo contiene elementos con esencia de lime.

* * *

**Parte 1: El viaje**

Ha pasado un mes desde el ataque del Doceavo Ángel. Las cosas han vuelto de nuevo a la normalidad. Bueno, tan cercanas a lo normal como puede ser mi vida, después de todo. Tras algunos difíciles momentos, Asuka y Rei pudieron "resolver" sus diferencias de manera civilizada. Asuka ahora podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera los martes, jueves y sábados, mientras que era de Rei los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Intenté oponerme ante la idea de que mi vida funcionara por un horario en el que no tenía ningún papel para determinarlo, especialmente dado que la única posibilidad de libertad era tan sólo un día a la semana, domingo. No había forma de que pudiera soportar por mucho tiempo la presión de las dos, así que simplemente decidí aceptar su acuerdo. Además, no era tan malo. De hecho, muchos chicos en la escuela envidiaban mi situación.

Aún así, hubo algunos cambios. Asuka definitivamente era más buena conmigo. Aún me llamaba 'baka' casi cien veces al día, pero rara vez gritaba. Por lo menos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Por su parte, Rei había cambiado considerablemente. Ella era ahora definitivamente más abierta con los demás y, aunque no era precisamente del tipo extrovertida, mostraba un poco más cómo se sentía con las personas a su alrededor. Su mayor logro era el hecho de que ahora tenía una amiga fuera de NERV, una de nuestras compañeras de clase, una chica de nombre Hotaru. Aún con los recientes cambios, esa chica parecía ser la única estudiante de nuestra clase quien no se sentía incómoda ante la presencia de Rei. Bueno, además de mi y de Asuka hasta cierto punto. Hasta Touji y Kensuke todavía no se sentían relajados cerca de ella. Tal vez la cercanía entre las dos nuevas amigas se debía a que eran muy parecidas. Hotaru era una chica tímida que claramente no tenía amigos, como Rei hace unos cuantos meses. Debido a su frágil complexión, su piel tenía las mismas propiedades como de porcelana de Rei. Si su corto cabello hubiera sido azul en vez de negro, las dos podrían haber pasado como hermanas (1).

Mientras las miraba comiendo juntas el almuerzo felizmente, no pude evitar estar orgulloso de Rei. Había hecho muchos progresos en las últimas semanas.

"¡Shin-chan!. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

Este súbito arranque de mi compañera pelirroja me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Uh?. ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Míralos!" casi gritó, señalando a Touji en una esquina de la cafetería, y luego a Hikari unos cuantos asientos después. "¡La manera en que tratan de ignorarse el uno al otro, aún cuando están locamente atraídos entre sí, me está volviendo loca!. ¡Debemos ayudarlos!. ¡Ellos también merecen conocer la felicidad y el amor que compartimos!"

Estas últimas palabras atrajeron la atención de todos los estudiantes. No es que hubiera muchos en la escuela estos días. Aún así, no pude evitar sonrojarme bajo todas esas miradas. Casi me arrastré debajo de la mesa cuando noté la mirada la mirada quemante de Rei. Ella de verdad podía ser temible cuando te miraba así.

"¿Qué están mirando?" gritó una súbitamente enfadada Asuka.

Asustados por la furia de la pelirroja, todos decidieron regresar a lo que estaban haciendo hacía unos cuantos momentos.

"¿De verdad estás segura que él le gusta a ella?" pregunté, tratando de calmarla.

"¡Claro! Le pregunté. No sé por qué, pero tiene un gusto enorme por ese baka. Personalmente, creo que se merece algo mejor, pero si lo quiere así de tanto..."

"¡Hey!. ¡Touji es un buen tipo!" objeté, queriendo defender a mi amigo.

"¡Sólo es un pervertido como tú!"

Una gran abertura aquí...

"No sabía que te gustaran los pervertidos..."

"¡No me gustan!"

"¿Entonces no salimos esta noche como lo tenías planeado? Me acabas de llamar pervertido hace unos segundos..."

Por unos momentos, Asuka no sabía qué decir.

"Está bien, tú no eres un pervertido. Pero él si".

Bueno, no había razón para empezar de nuevo el argumento, así que me quedé callado. Además, sabía que en el fondo, Asuka probablemente no pensaba que Touji fuera un pervertido. Ella sólo necesitaba quejarse.

"Bueno, él le gusta a ella y sé que Touji también siente algo por ella. ¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces?. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos a que se junten, por supuesto!"

"¿Nosotros?. ¿Por qué nosotros?"

"Por que tengo un plan. Y necesito que me ayudes".

"¿Yo?. ¡Si ni siquiera puedo solucionar los problemas de mi propia vida amorosa!"

"¡Eso es porque eres demasiado estúpido como para darte cuenta de que la Niña Modelo no es rival para mí!"

Traté de ignorar su último comentario. Ahora no era el momento para _esa_ pelea. De nuevo.

"¿Entonces, qué tienes en mente?" pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Asuka tomó tiempo para mirar alrededor. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba buscando, realmente no se vio satisfecha por lo que vio. En unos pocos segundos, terminó su almuerzo, me agarró y me arrastró a un salón desierto.

"Menos oídos que puedan espiar", explicó, al ver mi mirada de confusión.

¿A qué venía toda esa paranoia de repente?

"Un viaje de campamento", luego dijo llanamente.

"¿Uh?"

"Un viaje de campamento. Todos iremos en un viaje de campamento".

"¿Un viaje de campamento?"

¿Cómo se suponía que eso juntaría a Touji y Hikari?

"Sí. Tú vas con Touji. Yo voy con Hikari. Entonces, por alguna razón del destino, todos nos vemos en el lago que me mostraste en nuestra primera cita. Cuando sea de noche, tú y yo tomamos la tienda que se suponía ibas a usar con Touji, por lo que él y Hikari no tendrán más opción que dormir juntos en la otra tienda. Si Touji es como cualquier otro varón, aprovechará la oportunidad para llegar a algo con ella. El plan perfecto".

No estaba seguro de que me gustara como se oía su plan. Parecía... diabólico.

"¿Y qué si él no hace nada con ella?"

"¿Bromeas?. ¡Ella sólo está esperando eso!"

"¿Ella te dijo eso?"

De repente, Asuka se puso bastante avergonzada.

"Bueno... no..."

"¡Entonces, no lo sabes!"

"¡Por supuesto que lo sé!. ¿Recuerdas que pasé unos días en su casa? Deberías haberla oído dormida, gimiendo el nombre de ese baka y..."

Ahora ya estaba color carmesí.

"¿Y qué?"

"Realmente no te lo puedo decir. Te sangraría la nariz..."

Siendo un muchacho, me imaginé unos cuantos escenarios. Todos ellos con el potencial de ser golpeado por Asuka y ser llamado pervertido si los expresaba. Dado que mis propias mejillas se habían puesto de repente rojas, Asuka pareció adivinar lo que tenía en la cabeza.

"¡Pervertido!"

"¡Ouch!" me quejé, tras ser golpeado otra vez en la cabeza.

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, había metido la pata. De nuevo.

"¡Como si estuviera seguro que no hiciste nada cuando la viste!"

"¿Qué!"

Esta vez fui abofeteado.

"¡De verdad eres peor que Touji!"

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, ella salió corriendo del salón. Luego, su cabeza reapareció.

"Vendrás conmigo al centro comercial después de la escuela, tenemos equipo de campamento que comprar. Trata de controlar tus hormonas mientras tanto".

Dicho esto, volvió a salir.

"Esa chica es un dolor de cabeza. No puedo esperar a mañana. Es más seguro con Rei".

* * *

"¿Un viaje de campamento?" preguntó un Touji sin inmutarse. "¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya de campamento contigo?" 

"Bueno... sí".

Oh, viejo... esto no iba bien. Simplemente lo sabía, esto era una mala idea. ¿Por qué algo tan complicado?. ¿Por qué Asuka no pudo pensar en algo más simple como ir al cine y hacer que se sentaran juntos?

"No sé. Parece más algo para Kensuke..."

Lo sabía. Estaba tratando de encontrar un modo de zafarse de esto.

"Le pregunté, pero dijo que no podía. Algo acerca de un proyecto militar Ultra Secreto. Vamos, será divertido. ¿No estás cansado de Tokyo-3? Yo te puedo decir que sí".

"Bueno..."

Hora de rogar, supongo.

"¡Todo está listo! No quiero ir solo..."

"¿Misato te está dejando ir?. ¿Así como así?"

"Me dio un localizador para que lo lleve. NERV sabrá exactamente dónde estaré y pueden llevarme los cuarteles en unos diez minutos. Además, sólo estaremos fuera desde el sábado por la tarde hasta el domingo por la tarde. Realmente dudo que un Ángel elija ese momento para atacar..."

Bueno, al menos eso esperaba.

"¿Y que hay de tus novias?. ¿No le perteneces a Asuka los sábados? Seguramente no te dejará ir tan fácilmente..."

"¡Hey!. ¡No le pertenezco!. ¡Y no son mis novias!"

"Sí claro..." dijo Touji, suprimiendo apenas una risa ahogada.

Maldición, en verdad odiaba que me recordaran mis problemas con las chicas...

"A Asuka en verdad no le importa".

Si supiera que de hecho era idea de ella... quizás Touji tenía razón. Necesitaba oponerme un poco más a Asuka...

"Oh, de acuerdo... ¡Iré contigo!"

"¡Genial! Confía en mi... ¡No te arrepentirás!"

En silencio, esperaba que eso fuera verdad...

* * *

Una vez que salimos de Tokyo-3, Touji pareció relajarse un poco. Una vez que llegamos al lago, de hecho parecía estar alegrado de haber aceptado venir conmigo.. 

"¿Sabes, Shinji?... esto no fue tan mala idea después de todo", dijo Touji, perdido en contemplación del lago.

Sólo lo estaba escuchando a medias. Sin darme cuenta, caminé hacia el lago y me detuve a pocos metros de él. Me agaché, y toqué el césped verde. No había nada en específico en ese particular punto del césped, pero las memorias que despertó me hizo pasar por una gran variedad de emociones. Aquí era donde había compartido mi primer beso con Asuka...

"¿Así que, ese es lugar?"

Alarmado, levanté mi cabeza para ver a Touji a mi lado, con una gran mueca en su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Vamos, Shinji. Escuché la historia. Aquí es donde besaste por primera vez a Asuka. ¿No es verdad?"

"¿Qué?. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Hikari".

"Ya veo... supongo que las chicas hablarían sobre ese tipo de cosas..."

"Entonces. ¿Ese es lugar?"

Asentí. La sonrisa de Touji si hizo aún más amplia. Estaba a punto de decirle que dejara de mirarme de esa manera cuando alguien dijo nuestros nombres.

"¿Suzuhara-kun?. ¿Ikari-kun?"

Aunque esperaba este evento, aún así estaba sorprendido. Sin embargo, no tanto como Touji.

"¿In... Inchou?"

Ambas chicas aparecieron detrás de nosotros, cargando mochilas similares a las que Touji y yo habíamos traído. Mientras que Asuka parecía no notar el peso sobre sus hombros, Hikari se veía casi exhausta. Sólo me sorprendí un poco cuando Touji corrió hacia ella para quitar la carga sobre sus hombros. Hikari se lo agradeció y ambos se sonrojaron.

Cuando quité mis ojos de la escena, me di cuenta de que Asuka me estaba viendo. Entendí el por qué ya que me di cuenta de que aún estaba arrodillado sobre el punto del césped que previamente había tocado. En silencio, caminó hacia mí. Me levanté. Nos miramos el uno al otro otros pocos segundos, luego Asuka me sorprendió con un beso profundo. Sabía que Touji y Hikari estaban observando, así que al principio me congelé. Era la primera vez que nos besábamos en público. Pero tras un breve momento, me olvidé de nuestros amigos.

"Esta vez, lo hicimos correctamente", susurró Asuka, luego de que rompió el beso.

Cuando llevé mi atención de vuelta a nuestros amigos, noté que Hikari tenía una mirada estupefacta en su rostro mientras que Touji mostraba de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa bufona.

"¡Qué están haciendo aquí!" de repente gritó Asuka, sobresaltándome. Sabía que parte de su plan era convencer tanto a Hikari y a Touji que esto no era un plan, pero aún así no esperaba que gritara tras haberme besado.

"¡De campamento por supuesto!" replicó Touji, señalando nuestras pertenencias, a unos cuantos metros.

"¡Qué coincidencia!" exclamó Hikari. "Nosotras vinimos a hacer lo mismo..."

Eso era simplemente perfecto. Que ella sacara la hipótesis de la coincidencia era lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Sin embargo, aún sin que él lo mencionara, podía sentir que Touji se sentía muy escéptico respecto a esto.

"Entonces. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" pregunté.

Asuka había previsto que Hikari le sacara ventaja a la situación. Y lo hizo.

"Bueno, nosotras habíamos planeado un viaje de chicas, pero ahora que estamos todos juntos. ¿Por qué no quedarnos todos aquí?. ¡Será divertido!. ¡Entre más mejor!"

Noté que Asuka tenía problemas para esconder una sonrisa maliciosa. Al darme cuenta, tomó su rol de siempre, el cual era gritar y hacer un montón de ruido por nada.

"¿Qué?. ¿Quieres que acampemos aquí?. ¿Con estos pervertidos!"

"¡No somos pervertidos!" objeté.

Desde ese punto, las cosas escalaron en el tipo de argumento que usualmente teníamos.

"¡Lo son!. ¡Estoy segura que escucharon que iba a venir aquí y ustedes vinieron para aprovecharse de la situación! Sin Misato cerca... admítanlo, tú y el otro baka planearon todo esto para que pudieran hacernos todo tipo de cosas pervertidas a nosotras, unas chicas indefensas!"

"¡Qué!" gritó Touji.

"Oh, Dios..." dijo una anonada Hikari.

El argumentó continúo por un rato, hasta que nos cansamos de él y todos decidimos quedarnos, exactamente como Asuka lo había planeado, por supuesto. Dado que la hora de la comida se acercaba rápidamente, nadie tuvo el tiempo para encontrar otro lugar donde se pudiera acampar. Pronto, Touji y yo tuvimos la tarea de colocar las tiendas, mientras Asuka y Hikari se habían ido al bosque para ponerse sus trajes de baño.

"¿Por qué terminamos con todo el trabajo?" se quejó Touji, mientras trataba de figurarme cómo levantar la tienda de Asuka.

"¿Porque somos chicos? Además, estoy seguro de que estás feliz de echarle una mano a Hikari..."

"Sí, pero aún así esta es la tienda de la Demonio..."

"¡Hey!. ¡Asuka-chan no es tan mala!"

"Oh. ¿Así que ahora es Asuka-chan? Ese beso debió ser algo..."

¡Rayos! Había dejado que ese "chan" se me escapara... Oh, bueno, después de lo que él había visto hace rato...

"Nah... eso no fue nada. Deberías vernos cuando estamos juntos en la cama..."

"¡Qué!"

Touji se sorprendió tanto que dejó de sostener la tienda. Todo se vino abajo. Sonreí. Tenía mi venganza.

"¡Oh, viejo!" ¡Tengo que empezar otra vez!"

No pude evitar empezar a reírme. Touji pronto me siguió. Hasta ahora, todo parecía indicar que sería un día agradable.

* * *

El día había pasado siendo bastante agradable. Dado que las chicas habían decidido tomar el sol por un rato mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de las tiendas, parecía que la tarea de recolectar madera para el fuego y preparar la comida caería sobre nosotros los caballeros. Dado que las habilidades de cocinero de Touji estaban limitadas al uso del microondas para alimentos instantáneos, él decidió encargarse de la madera. Cuando había juntado una razonable pila de ramas y leños, empecé a hacer una pequeña fogata. Para cuando las chicas se habían cansado de estar recostadas, nuestra comida ya se estaba preparando y el sol lentamente nos estaba dejando. 

Comimos, luego platicamos por un rato hasta que Asuka fue a nuestra tienda y regresó con una botella de sake y un paquete de seis cervezas Yebisu en cada mano.

"¡Ahora que empiece la verdadera fiesta!"

Estaba, para decir lo mínimo, más que sorprendido.

"¡De dónde diablos sacaste eso, Asuka!"

"¿De dónde crees? Del mismo lugar del que Misato compra su dotación semanal de alcohol. El dueño no sospechó nada cuando cargué esto a su cuenta."

"¡Hiciste qué!"

"Relájate Shin-chan... no es como si ella llevara las cuentas de cuánta cerveza compra..."

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad. A veces, Asuka simplemente iba demasiado lejos...

"No deberíamos beber... somos demasiado jóvenes..."

"Oh... ¿El pequeño Shinji está asustado?"

"¡No estoy asustado!"

"Pruébalo".

Me tendió una cerveza, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

"No va a funcionar Asuka. No voy a beber eso".

"Justo como pensé. Eres un cobarde. ¿Dime, Touji, eres más hombre que Shin-chan?"

"No tengo nada que probarte".

Esperaba que Asuka se rindiera, pero en vez de eso, una enorme mueca apareció en su cara mientras miraba a Hikari.

"Entonces supongo que eres la única que queda, Hikari. ¿Debemos mostrarles a estos chicos que tenemos más agallas que ellos?"

"No sé Asuka..."

"¿No quieres que estos muchachos crean que eres una chica tímida, verdad, Hikari-chan?"

Sabía que cuando ella dijo 'muchachos', Asuka quiso decir 'Touji'. Y por la manera en que Hikari veía a mi amigo, sabía que Asuka había dado en el blanco.

"No... claro que no..."

De mala gana, Hikari tomó la lata de Yebisu que Asuka le tendió, antes de que ella tomara una. Ambas chicas abrieron sus latas. Hikari tomó un pequeño sorbo.

"No sabe tan mal..."

"¡Vamos, Hikari, así no es como se bebe!"

Me quedé paralizado de ver a Asuka levantar su lata y hacer una imitación muy buena de Misato. Estaba impresionado. Se bebió la lata entera de golpe. No pude evitar preguntarme seriamente si ésta era la primera vez que Asuka bebía cerveza.

"¡Sí!. ¡Misato tiene razón, así es como se bebe!"

"¿Quieres que haga eso?" gritó una aún paralizada Hikari.

Asuka asintió.

Por un momento, Hikari observó su lata... luego intentó copiar lo que Asuka acababa de hacer. Realmente no lo logró, pero aún así se bebió casi toda la lata antes de casi ahogarse y salpicar parte del contenido sobre ella. Luego empezó a soltar risitas, seguida de Asuka. Touji y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Ambos asentimos y tomamos una cerveza cada uno...

* * *

No me da pena admitirlo. No puedo manejar el alcohol. Ese fue el caso en ese entonces y todavía lo es hoy en día. 

Tras la primera alta de Yebisu, sentí sus efectos. Tenía la cabeza un poco más despejada y me di cuenta de que me reía más de lo usual. Después de la segunda lata, tenía problemas para caminar derecho, lo cual me di cuenta de que era molesto cuando tenías que caminar una distancia significativa para tener algo de privacidad al pagar por uno de los efectos secundarios de la cerveza. Tras la tercera lata y un par de tragos de la botella de sake de Asuka, me di cuenta de que cualquier intento de mover una de mis extremidades de forma coordinada era casi en vano. Mientras que mi mente estaba más o menos clara, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, estaba lenta, pero seguramente, deslizándome al sueño.

Al menos, no fui el primero en ponerse ebrio. Hikari estaba totalmente fuera de control antes de que me terminara mi segunda lata. Debo decir que fue... una vista interesante. No sé si uso el pretexto de estar ebria como excusa, o si de verdad estaba borracha, pero muy pronto, estaba sobre Touji. Al principio, esto asustó en extremo al chico, pero tras un rato, pareció relajarse y de hecho, disfrutar la situación. Tal vez la cerveza estaba ayudando.

Asuka rápidamente siguió el ejemplo de Hikari y muy pronto estaba toda sobre mí. Como a Hikari, los efectos del alcohol rápidamente se mostraron en su actitud, pues se mantenía cambiando de un humor extremadamente feliz a una actitud tímida y silenciosa.

Touji realmente no parecía verse afectado por el alcohol, si no tomábamos en cuenta el hecho de que se puso rápidamente muy confortable con la atención que Hikari le estaba dando.

Seguro, nos divertimos mucho, algo que rara vez experimentaba. Cantamos canciones, contamos bromas con las que normalmente no nos habríamos reído de haber estado sobrios, e incluso llegamos tan lejos como para nadar a medianoche en el lago. Por fortuna, ninguno de nosotros era lo suficientemente estúpido como para nadar muy lejos, por lo que no ocurrió ningún incidente desafortunado.

Creo que la fiesta se acabó cuando Asuka se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba dormitando.

"Si me disculpan, voy a llevar a mi querido Shin-chan a la cama antes de que se duerma y logre prenderse fuego a sí mismo, o algo así de estúpido".

Touji, por supuesto, soltó una buena carcajada.

Sentí que alguien me agarraba y me arrastraba a algún lado. Debió ser duro para la pobre Asuka, porque de verdad tenía problemas para caminar. No es que realmente no tratara de ayudarla...

Eventualmente, escuché el sonido de un cierre siendo abierto y fui arrojado dentro de mi tienda.

"Oh, si..." dijo Asuka a Touji antes de seguirme, "Hace rato, moví mis cosas aquí y puse las tuyas en mi tienda. De seguro comprenderás que quiero pasar la noche con mi querido Shin-chan..."

"¡Qué!" gritó lo que sonaba como un obviamente Touji en shock.

Discutieron por un rato, pero no presté atención. Perezosamente, me quité los zapatos usando sólo mis pies y me arrastré a mi saco de dormir. Bueno, supuse que era el mío ya que era el único en la tienda y estaba en donde lo había dejado. Lentamente, le quité el cierre, luego me metí dentro, aunque sin cerrarlo. Me sentía muy cansado como para quitarme la ropa, así que sólo me quedé ahí, listo para darle la bienvenida a una buena noche de sueño. Por supuesto, fui despertado por Asuka unos cuantos minutos después. Supongo que eso significaba que ella había ganado el argumento.

"¡Vamos, todavía no te quedes dormido, baka! Vaya, y hablando de baja tolerancia al alcohol. De verdad eres patético..."

Esas palabras me parecieron raras. Ésta no era la chica ebria que había estado sobre mí hace un rato. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para mantenerme despierto por un rato. Conforme abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que Asuka definitivamente no se veía como la de siempre.

"Bueno, eso está mejor. Si estamos juntos, por lo menos puedes guardarme compañía".

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo. ¿Sabes?. ¡Tú eres la que siempre se está escabullendo a mi cama!"

"Pues claro... tu cama es más cómoda que la mía".

Por unos segundos, en verdad me pregunté si ella estaba hablando o no en serio.

"Hablando de camas. ¿Dónde está tu saco de dormir?" pregunté, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Lo dejé en el departamento, tenía que hacer algo de espacio para la cerveza y el sake".

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Pues tú que crees?. ¡Usar el tuyo claro!"

"¿Qué?. ¡Es mío!"

Para afirmar mi reclamo, lo agarré con toda la fuerza que pude reunir. Asuka solamente se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y? Hay suficiente espacio para dos..."

Probablemente era inútil tratar de discutir, así que mantuve la boca cerrada. Sería un poco apretado, pero creo que podíamos arreglárnoslas para caber dentro de una único saco. De verdad me preguntaba... cuando fuimos de compras, ella había insistido en que me llevara el saco más grande, diciendo que estaría más cómodo. ¿De verdad ella había planeado dejar su saco desde entonces? Pero si lo hizo. ¿Por qué compró uno en primer lugar?. ¿Sólo para que yo no sospechara? Parecía demasiado, incluso para alguien como Asuka.

Oh, bueno... de todas formas no era como si fuera la primera vez que compartíamos el espacio para dormir...

"¿Shinji?. ¿Crees que soy bonita?"

Fui tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta, pero la respondí siquiera antes de pensar. No era como si realmente pudiera pensar mucho esa pregunta.

"¡Por supuesto que creo que eres bonita, Asuka-chan!. ¿Quién no te encontraría bonita...?"

Esperaba que fuera toda sonrisas tras semejante respuesta, pero su rostro estaba muy serio. No recordaba haberla visto así de seria antes. Se sentía... casi como si estuviera viendo a la Rei que conocía hace dos meses.

"¿Crees que soy más bonita que Rei?"

Me encogí ante esa pregunta. La verdad no sabía qué responder, Si decía que no, probablemente la lastimaría. Si decía que sí, Asuka seguramente se lo diría a Rei. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa pregunta...?

"¡Ustedes dos son las chicas más bonitas que conozco!"

Sabía que esto no la iba a satisfacer, pero por lo menos me daría algo de tiempo. No es que realmente me ayudara...

"Oh... ¿Entonces, soy tan bonita como ella, no?"

Sólo asentí nerviosamente. Parte de mí, sin embargo, estaba muy preocupada por ella. La manera en que había hecho esa pregunta, con una voz tan monótona similar a la de Rei...

"Ya veo..."

Temerosamente, aguardé su cólera. Nunca hubiera anticipado lo que hizo a continuación.

Se levantó, luego, antes de que mi cerebro registrara lo que estaba haciendo, dejó caer a sus pies la parte superior de su traje de baño. Estaba sorprendido más allá de toda creencia. Sin mencionar un poco asustado.

Aún así, no pude evitar mirar fijamente a sus senos expuestos. Después de todo, eran, una vista adorable... sin embargo, me sentí levemente perturbado por la expresión sin emociones de su rostro. Era como si lo que acababa de hacer no significara nada para ella.

"¿Entonces, es Rei todavía tan bonita como yo?"

Traté de darle algún tipo de respuesta, pero ninguna palabra podía salir de mi boca.

"Veo que aún necesitas algo de convencimiento".

No puedo creer que no me haya desmayado o sufrido una hemorragia nasal de gravedad cuando me di cuenta de que el "convencimiento" consistía en quitarse la parte inferior de su bikini. Parte de mi mente me comandó a cerrar a los ojos y huir, pero otra parte estaba simplemente demasiado fascinado para hacer nada más que observar. Así que eso fue lo que hice.

"¿Entonces, soy más bonita que ella?"

Sólo asentí como un idiota. Si eso era lo que quería oír, eso es lo que yo diría. Francamente, realmente no pensé mucho en la pregunta, Y no me importaba mucho de momento.

Apenas reaccioné mientras Asuka lentamente se colocaba encima de mí, sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Probablemente era demasiado para mi cerebro... se inclinó, de manera que sus pechos estaban a sólo centímetros enfrente de mis ojos.

"¿Quieres esto?"

"Asuka, deberías detenerte..."

No me escuchó. En vez de eso, tomó cada una de mis muñecas y simplemente puso mis manos sobre sus senos. Jadeé ante el tacto. Eran muy suaves, pero firmes, tibios, y encantadores. Me di cuenta de que se sentía un poco familiar al seno de Rei que había agarrado hacía ya meses. Aunque, a diferencia de esa vez, podía tomar el tiempo para disfrutar la sensación.

De nuevo, sentí una punzada de preocupación cuando el rostro de Asuka parecía fijo en una máscara de indiferencia. Algo estaba mal...

"Asuka... nosotros... nosotros no deberíamos estar haciendo esto..."

Había dicho las palabras, pero parte de mí no las creía. Estaba en extremo nervioso, pero sabía que esa no era la razón por la que trataba de resistirme a esta diosa pelirroja. La única cosa que evitaba que me rindiera a ella era el miedo. Miedo de lastimar a Rei, y miedo de lastimarla a ella también...

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando Asuka removió mis manos de su pecho, pero me congelé cuando ella empezó a deshacer la hebilla de mi cinturón. La chica no había escuchado una palabra de lo que dije. No podía culparla realmente, ya que yo no estaba oponiendo mucha resistencia. Sin mencionar que cierta parte de mi anatomía claramente mostraba que no creía mucho en mis propias palabras. Tampoco ayudó que dejara escapar un leve gemido cuando su mano "accidentalmente" la tocó. Finalmente, algo de expresión apareció en su rostro. Una pequeña, pero clara sonrisa maliciosa.

"Esta noche, eres mío".

"Asuka, por favor..."

No pude decir más mientras ella me bajaba los pantalones.

"Seré tu primera. Esta vez, venceré a Rei..."

Esas palabras tuvieron tanto impacto en mí como la explosión de una mina N2. Mis pensamientos se volvieron tan claros como el cristal mientras entendía una simple realidad. Con esas palabras, todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar. El viaje de campamento. Poniéndonos ebrios. Que compartiéramos la misma tienda. Hasta la expresión de Asuka. El propósito de Asuka jamás había sido ayudar a que Touji y Hikari admitieran sus sentimientos. Desde el inicio, la única intención de Asuka había sido lograr lo que Rei había fallado en hacer: tener sexo conmigo. Ni siquiera era algo que ella quisiera hacer, su actitud tan fría era prueba de ello. Sin siquiera pensarlo, mi mano salió disparada. Asuka cayó, sus ojos abriéndose de sorpresa. Alzó sus dedos temblorosos a la mejilla que yo acababa de abofetear.

"Todo el tiempo, me estuviste manipulando... ¿Alguna vez siquiera te importé¿O sólo era una competencia con Rei, conmigo como el trofeo?"

"Shinji... yo..."

"Cállate".

Había hablado en una voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro. Pero tuvo más efecto que si hubiera gritado, pues las palabras cargaban todo el dolor que sentía. Me puse los pantalones, tomé mis cosas, a excepción del saco de dormir, y salí de la tienda. Ya no sentía más los efectos del alcohol.

"¡Shinji!"

Gritó mi nombre unas cuantas veces. Mientras caminaba hacia la fogata, ignoré sus llamadas.

Finalmente, mis piernas se rindieron y me colapsé. No intenté levantarme. No tenía la fuerza. Si la muerte hubiera venido hacia mí, no me habría movido.

"¿Por qué?" grité, golpeando el pasto con un puño.

¿Por qué?. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?. ¿Acaso siquiera me amó en primer lugar?

"_No deberías preocuparte por ella. Si ella ni siquiera puede decirte que te ama, entonces no puede ser más que una amiga"._

Quizás Rei tenía razón. Asuka realmente nunca me había dicho que me amaba. Sólo que le gustaba. Podía significar cualquier cosa.

Claro, yo era culpable del mismo crimen. Jamás había encontrado el valor para decirle a alguna de ellas que las amaba. Sin embargo, sabía que lo hacía. Pero nunca se los había dicho, temiendo que esas palabras eventualmente lastimaran a alguna de ellas si elegía a la otra.

¿Podía ser esto un malentendido...?

"_Esta vez, venceré a Rei..."_

No, no había otra manera de interpretar esas palabras. Asuka solo había estado... jugando conmigo. Como siempre lo hizo.

Sentí que quería llorar, pero me decidí a no hacerlo. Ya había sufrido bastante por culpa de mi padre. No lloraría por otro titiritero.

"¡Maldita seas, Asuka!. ¡Maldita seas!. ¡Maldita seas! Maldita seas..."

* * *

"Hombre, te ves terrible..." 

Levanté mi cabeza, sólo lo suficiente para ver que Touji se había reunido conmigo cerca del fuego.

"Deberías estar en los brazos de Hikari ahora mismo, no aquí tratando de alegrarme..." le dije, tratando de hacer que se fuera. No quería recibir la lástima de nadie.

"Sí... pero parece que Hikari no puede manejar el alcohol. Se durmió en el instante en que se acostó en su saco de dormir".

"Es una pena".

"No es tan malo. Ahora sé como se siente. Gracias Shinji".

Le dirigí una mirada desconcertada.

"¡Hey!. ¡No soy un idiota!" dijo Touji. "Sé que no fue una coincidencia que todos nos encontráramos aquí".

"Todo fue obra de Asuka. Ella sólo quería arrastrarme lejos de Misato y Rei para que pudiera usarme como el idiota que soy".

"Tal vez... pero tú... ¿Tú hiciste esto por nosotros, verdad? Entonces, de nuevo, gracias, Shinji".

Me tomó algo de tiempo analizar lo que Touji acababa de decir. Luego sonreí.

"Hey, si este lío puede hacer feliz a mi mejor amigo, creo que lo vale".

Touji sonrió en respuesta. Luego, me dio una mirada muy seria, la que sólo aparecía en su cara cuando estaba él preocupado.

"¿Entonces, qué sucedió?"

Se lo expliqué todo. Hasta los más íntimos detalles. De todas maneras no era como si hubiese significado nada.

"Si no fuera por el hecho de que también yo estaría enojado si fuera tú, te diría estúpido. Un montón de tipos matarían por una oportunidad con esa chica".

"Puede joder a quien quiera, no me importa..."

Sin ninguna advertencia, Touji me golpeó fuerte en la cabeza.

"¡Hey!"

"¡Baka!. ¡No quieres decir eso y lo sabes! De lo contrario, no te sentirías tan miserable por esto".

Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, él tenía razón.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Tal vez por eso duele tanto. ¿Sabes?. Te envidio Touji. Hikari es una buena chica. Es linda, honesta y de verdad le importas. No querrías una vida amorosa tan complicada como la mía".

"Quizás deberías dejar a Asuka explicarse..."

"¿Para que puede tratar de manipularme otra vez? No".

Por un rato, ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

"Por lo menos, aún tienes a Rei. No hay duda de que ella te ama".

"Rei".

Con la mención de su nombre, mi corazón pareció sentirse más ligero.

"Tal vez deberías estar feliz por esto. Esto soluciona tu problema. Ahora que las cosas se acabaron con Asuka, puedes seguir adelante con Rei. Dijiste que las amabas a ambas lo mismo. Una o la otra... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

Esas palabras me perturbaron. ¿De verdad... de verdad se había acabado?. ¿Así? Pero Touji tenía razón. Esto solucionaba mis problemas. ¿No es así?. Ya no estaba seguro de ello. Solía pensar que las amaba a ambas de misma manera. ¿Pero era ese realmente el caso?. ¿Y si... y si amaba más a Asuka que a Rei?

"Dime. ¿No vas a dormir afuera , verdad? Puedes dormir en nuestra tienda si quieres".

"No, no quiero imponerme".

"En serio, Shinji..."

"Me quedaré aquí, Touji".

Dándose cuenta de que no iba a cambiar de opinión, Touji se fue. Regresó rápido de su tienda, sosteniendo un saco de dormir.

"Ten. Al menos no pescarás un resfriado".

"¿Y tú?. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunté, preocupado.

"Me las arreglaré, no te preocupes. Por lo menos no me tengo que preocupar de la lluvia o el viento".

"Gracias, Touji".

Touji me dio una sonrisa orgullosa.

"¡Hey!. ¿Para qué son los amigos?"

Luego una seria expresión se mostró de nuevo en su rostro.

"Shinji... vivimos en un mundo de locura. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Sea cual se la decisión que tomes, no esperes demasiado. Porque si lo haces, algo tal vez pase y podrías arrepentirte de ello. Piénsalo. Es lo que he estado haciendo las últimas horas..."

Cuando Touji se fue, ciertamente tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Deseaba haber traído mi SDAT. Siempre me ayudaba a sacar cualquier pensamiento fuera de mi mente.

Maldición...

* * *

Desperté, arrepintiéndome de haberlo hecho. No sabía si era el resultado del alcohol, o el hecho de de que había dormido bajo las estrellas, pero me sentía miserable. Bueno, más que la noche anterior. Me sentía mareado, sentía que me dolían todos los músculos. Mi boca se sentía seca y arenosa, como si en verdad hubiera estado comiendo arena. Mientras que anoche el alcohol había afectado mis extremidades pero dejado mi mente libre, los efectos posteriores de hoy eran todo lo contrario. Tenía el perfecto control de mi cuerpo. Demasiado perfecto. Parecía como si fuera hipersensitivo a todo. Cualquier movimiento mandaba una ventisca de señales que se estrellaban en mi cerebro. No perdía nada, ninguna sensación era demasiado pequeña para sobrecargar mi mente con su zumbido. 

Esa tormenta de sensaciones se añadieron a mi sentimiento general de podredumbre. Había sido traicionado. De nuevo. Traicionado por alguien que pensé que amaba. No. No que pensé que amaba. Que amaba. Eso es lo que lo hacía tan doloroso. No me quedaba nada aquí. La euforia que había experimentado ayer se había vuelto cenizas, ahogándome con sus restos. Debí haber recordado lo que aprendí antes de venir a Tokyo-3: nunca abrir tu corazón. No podían lastimarte si no los dejabas entrar. Dejé entrar a Asuka, pensé que podía confiar en ella. En vez de eso ella rasgó algo de mí. Casi podía oír su risa burlona. Peor, casi podía ver esa sonrisa maliciosa que debía estar en su cara. Había visto esa sonrisa en mis pesadillas. Era igual a la de mi padre. Eso era lo que más me dolía.

Dolorosamente, me levanté y miré el cielo. Acababa de amanecer. Despierto, pero con la mente sin realmente estar enfocada en lo que estaba haciendo, me arrastré al lago y, usando mis manos como un cuenco, tomé unos pocos sorbos de agua, luego salpiqué mi cara. Por ahora, traté de enterrar mi dolor lo más profundo posible, como siempre lo hacía. Lo encontré más difícil de hacer que lo usual.

En el proceso de tratar de enfocar qué estaba pasando fuera de mi mente, noté un detalle muy importante que me había negado a ver hacía unos pocos segundos. En el suelo estaba una toalla y unas cuantas prendas. Eso quería decir... ¡Que alguien se estaba bañando en el lago! Y dado que dudaba que Touji usara panties, ese alguien muy probablemente era mujer.

Bien, no era un problema... sólo tenía que darme la vuelta, regresar al saco de dormir de Touji y fingir que estaba dormido.

Pero parte de mi mente no dejaba ir un único pensamiento... que podía ser Asuka.

Qué patético. Con todo lo que ella había hecho, aquí estaba, casi babeando ante la idea de verla...

Parcialmente asqueado conmigo mismo, levanté mi cabeza. Como sospeché, alguien estaba en el lago. Una chica de cabello café. Hikari supuse, ya que era la única chica de cabello café por aquí.

No sabía si sentirme aliviado o decepcionado.

Dado que la muchacha no me estaba viendo, aún no había notado que estaba observando su espalda desnuda. Por supuesto, con la suerte que había tenido estas últimas semanas, tenía que voltearse antes de que yo decidiera hacer lo mismo e irme. Así que, cuando ella lo hizo, no sólo confirmó que la chica ciertamente era Hikari, sino que también me dio una vista perfecta de sus senos. Mientras que la vista era linda, no puede evitar sentirme abrumado por el temor. Estaba muerto. Si Hikari no me mataba, Touji lo haría. Y estaba seguro que esa tonta sonrisa que tenía en mi cara no ayudaba para nada...

¡Qué estúpido!

"¡Lo lamento!" pude murmurar mientras rápidamente me daba la vuelta y regresé a donde ahora el fuego extinto donde esperé mi sentencia de muerte.

Sólo tomó un minuto antes de que sintiera una presencia a mi espalda.

"Ikari-kun".

"Horaki-inchou... yo... yo..."

Mientras me volteaba, olvidé cualquier excusa que estaba tratando de decir. Hikari estaba parada justo frente a mí, vistiendo solamente sus panties y la chaqueta de deportes de Touji. Ese último hecho atrajo mi atención. ¿Acaso ellos...? Mientras notaba la expresión excesivamente feliz en su rostro, concluí que ciertamente estos dos habían... pasado un buen rato. Asuka había tenido razón después de todo. Por lo menos todo este viaje no había sido un desperdicio.

Asuka...

¿No podía ella simplemente dejarme solo?. ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de mis pensamientos?

Con mi mente ausente otra vez, no reaccioné al principio cuando Hikari se inclinó sobre mí y plantó sus labios sobre los míos. Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado... sólo había sido un beso muy ligero, pero aún así me dejó en estado shock.

"Gracias, Playboy-kun..." (2)

La observé mientras se iba a su tienda, tarareando una tonada feliz, y me quedé mirando por un minuto entero después de que se había metido dentro, mi cerebro incapaz de funcionar correctamente. Traté de analizar los últimos eventos. Touji y Hikari aparentemente habían dormido juntos. Luego, había visto a Hikari desnuda, pero seguía vivo. No sólo eso, sino que también me había besado en vez de romperme cada hueso del cuerpo. Seguramente esa chica no era la usualmente tímida, a veces mandona Hikari que yo conocía. Tal vez aún seguía borracha. Sí, eso debía ser. Satisfecho con esta conclusión, decidí olvidarme por completo de los últimos minutos e ir a juntar algo de leña para hacer una nueva fogata. Pronto sería hora del desayuno.

Por lo menos, lo que acababa de pasarme tuvo algunos efectos positivos. Por unos pocos momentos, dejé de pensar en Asuka. Y ahora que volvía a pensar en lo que vi hacía unos minutos, no pude evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa muy pequeña, pero sin duda una.

"Te envidio Touji. Ella es una chica buena, linda, normal..."

* * *

El desayuno estaba casi listo cuando Touji y Hikari se me unieron. Noté que estaban agarrados de las manos. Por primera vez, ninguno de ellos estaba tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos mutuos. De hecho, con las grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, estos parecían estar en una especie de paraíso privado. 

Otro hecho que me sorprendió fue que Hikari no llevaba el cabello como siempre. En vez de ello, su cabello café caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Era un pensamiento que usualmente trataba de evitar, pero esta vez, no podía. Hikari era una linda chica.

No pude evitar temblar una vez que Hikari finalmente me notó. Sin embargo, se quedó callada sobre el incidente previo. De hecho, ella fue extremadamente buena conmigo. Tal vez sólo estaba tan feliz que no se sentía enojada conmigo. Me relajé cuando me de cuenta de que debíamos simplemente compartir una comida agradable. Y debo admitir, que aún cuando me sentía un poco deprimido, me divertí mucho viendo como Hikari le daba de comer a un Touji avergonzado. Pronto, todos estábamos riendo. Pero las risas murieron en cuanto Asuka salió de su tienda.

Hikari se disculpó, murmurando algo acerca de lavar los platos. Touji se ofreció a buscar algo de madera para el fuego, aún cuando había suficiente todavía en la pila. Ahora estaba completamente solo con Asuka. Vaya amigos tenía, dejándome como ratas abandonando un barco que se hunde.

Asuka se paró frente a mí. Vestía esa cara neutral, sin emociones. Sabía que probablemente yo tenía esa misma expresión.

"Shinji, yo..."

"Detente". Le ordené. "Ni una palabra. No quiero oír una palabra. Nada de excusas, nada de explicaciones, nada de insultos, nada".

Pude ver claramente la sorpresa en su cara. Y, en algún grado, el dolor.

"Ahora mismo, no estoy seguro de poder confiar en ninguna de tus palabras".

No le di oportunidad de responder. Me fui. Ella no tenía nada para retenerme. Bien.

Si ella quería el desayuno, iba a tener que cocinarlo ella misma. Yo no lo haría.

* * *

Una hora después, Hikari sugirió que debíamos regresar a Tokyo-3. Todos coincidimos en silencio. La diversión se había terminado. Recogimos nuestro equipaje, y nos fuimos. Asuka, Hikari y Touji si fueron directamente a casa. Sin embargo, los rumores dijeron que después en ese día, Touji y la delegada de la clase habían sido vistos juntos en el parque, en una posición muy acogedora. Ellos no negaron los rumores, sino que más bien los confirmaron con un beso justo en medio de una clase llena de estudiantes asombrados. 

Vagué por un rato antes de regresar al departamento. Con todo mi equipo de acampar, atraía muchas miradas curiosas, pero apenas y las noté. Tenía mucho sobre qué pensar. Dejé a mis pensamientos vagar.

Mamá. Ella me había dejado. A veces todo lo que podía recordar de ella era cómo había dolido cuando supe que ella no iba a volver.

Padre. El también, me había abandonado, pero siempre esperé en secreto que pudiéramos tener otra oportunidad. Bueno, esa esperanza había muerto recientemente, y si no tuviera dos chicas sobre quienes pensar, no sé lo que habría hecho.

Y ahora Asuka también me había dejado. No en un sentido físico, sino emocional. Me dejó haciéndome sentir usado, como un juguete, controlado. Como siempre. Soy tan patético...

Gente que amaba moría.

Gente que amaba me abandonaba.

Gente que amaba me usaba.

¿Acaso todos a lo que amaba me iban a abandonar?

No. Rei no lo haría, Rei no moriría como mi mamá. Tenía la habilidad para protegerla. Nada le pasaría a ella, no lo permitiría. Ella no me abandonaría como mi padre. Cada uno de nosotros no tenía a dónde más ir. Ella se quedaría conmigo. Y ella no me usaría, como... como...

¡Maldita!

Rei era todo lo que me quedaba, y todo con lo que podía contar. Aún si no había nadie más, siempre podía creer por completo en ella.

_"¿Acaso Rei te dijo su secreto?"_

Desvanecí las palabras de mi padre con enojo. Yo podía confiar en Rei. ¡Yo podía! Ella nunca me escondería nada. Ella era mi última esperanza, y ella no me defraudaría.

Ella no lo haría.

Ella no lo haría...

Si lo hacía...

Cuando finalmente regresé al departamento, me alegré de que Misato me dijera que Asuka estaba en su cuarto. Me dirigí al mío, vacié mi maleta de casi todo su contenido, luego guardé en ella casi toda mi ropa. Agarré mi mochila, mi SDAT y salí de la habitación.

"Shin... ¿Shinji?. ¿A... a dónde vas así?" preguntó Misato, visiblemente sorprendida y preocupada.

"Con Rei, Misato-san. No estoy seguro de poder vivir aquí ahora mismo".

Aún cuando todavía se le veía preocupada, podía decir que Misato se sentía aliviada. Probablemente había pensado que planeaba huir de nuevo.

Di una última mirada alrededor. Y pensar que había empezado a considerar este departamento como mi hogar. Ahora que sentía paz aquí, tenía que irme. ¿Era este algún tipo de destino torcido? Primero, mi Padre me había arrastrado fuera de mi aburrida pero tranquila vida de la casa de mi tío. Ahora, tenía que dejar este lugar, echado por Asuka...

Odiaba mi vida.

"¿Cuándo volverás?"

"No lo sé. Quizás no vuelva".

* * *

Traducido al español el 23 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: ok, aquí la primera parte del Capítulo 6, seguimos con esta gran historia , aunque es probable que dentro de poco ya le baje un poco el ritmo, ya que sólo he llegado hasta el final de este Capítulo en traducir, pero haré lo posible por continuar.

Clow Riusaky: vaya, hehe, no sé si sentirme halagado o amenazado pero aprecio tus comentarios, pero como bien dije, clasificación "M" en defintiva me parece adecuada (rayos, esta Parte 1 es digna de ello ¿no?), en fin, de vuelta al trabajo.


	11. Te amo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 6 – Amigos  
**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Asistido por: Darren Demaine

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Parte 2: Te amo**

Desperté, aún sosteniendo el cuerpo desnudo de Rei en mis brazos. Como las mañanas anteriores desde que me había mudado a su departamento. Dado que Misato no estaba por aquí, la chica de cabello azul no veía la necesidad de vestir nada en la cama. Y tras las últimas noches que habíamos compartido, tampoco yo veía razón alguna.

Mientras miraba el techo, pensé en lo que había sucedido hacía unos cuantos días...

* * *

Tras poner mis cosas en un cuarto vacío, me colapsé en el piso, incapaz de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Me sentía enfermo conmigo mismo. Sólo era un pequeño niño patético. No era ninguna maravilla que los otros me usaran como si sólo fuera un juguete. Un juguete que pudieras usar, y luego tirar cuando te cansaras de él. Mi Padre, y ahora Asuka. 

A través de las paredes, escuché gritos. Dos voces que conocía muy bien. Misato obviamente estaba enojada con Asuka. Traté de ignorarlas lo mejor que pude. Pero cada vez que la escuchaba... creo que estallé y les grité que se callaran. No estoy muy seguro, tal vez sólo imaginé que lo hice. Pero momentos más tarde, dejé de escucharlas.

Muy pronto, estaba entre los delicados brazos de Rei mientras ella trataba de calmarme con sus suaves y tiernas palabras. Me sentía a salvo y cálido en esos brazos y derramé sobre su hombro todas las lágrimas que había guardado dentro de mí mismo por tantos años. Lloré hasta dormirme.

Desperté la mañana siguiente para encontrarme aún en sus brazos. Pero ahora estaba en su cama, en vez de estar sentado en el piso del otro cuarto. No sé como se las arregló para cargarme todo el tramo sin que me despertara. Quizás estaba demasiado exhausto para notarlo.

Me sobresalté un poco al darme cuenta de que ambos estábamos desnudos, pero muy pronto me relajé, al notar la tibieza y la conformidad que se sentían.

Nos quedamos en el departamento toda la mañana. Traté de convencer a Rei de ir a la escuela, pero nunca pude hacerle cambiar de opinión. Simplemente dijo que quería quedarse aquí por mi, que era más importante que escuchar al sensei parlotear sobre el Segundo Impacto. Aunque no lo dije en voz alta, de verdad estaba agradecido que no se fuera.

Ella preparó el desayuno para ambos. Como siempre, no pude evitar estar asombrado ante lo buena que se había vuelto en la cocina. Mientras me daba una taza de té caliente, me preguntó qué estaba mal. Le pedí que me siguiera hasta la sala donde ambos nos sentamos alrededor de una mesita. Luego, le conté todo. Mientras hablaba, noté la manera en que frunció el ceño unas cuantas veces. Y cuando le dije lo que sucedió en la tienda, el enojo claramente se mostró en su rostro. Pero rápidamente recuperó la calma y su humor pasivo. Una vez que le conté todo, sus palabras me sorprendieron.

"No creo que haya intentado lastimarte".

"¡Qué!. ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!. ¡Me engañó!. ¡Usó a mis amigos para llegar a mí!"

"Quizás pensó que era la única manera..."

"¿La única manera?"

Por unos segundos, Rei parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"No estoy segura. Hay muchas cosas sobre ella que no entiendo. Hay una pared a su alrededor, un muro que evita que la gente se le acerque. Debe de ser duro para ella tratar de expresar sus sentimientos, cuando todo lo que sabe hacer es reprimirlos".

Anonado, observé a Rei mientras mi cerebro trataba de procesar lo que acababa de decir. De alguna manera, sabía que ella tenía razón. Asuka jamás se abría a los demás. Ella era como una fortaleza. Inexpugnable. Su enojo era su arma, cuyo propósito era alejar a las personas. En cierto sentido ella era... como yo.

Sin embargo, eso no explicaba lo que había sucedido esa noche. No sólo era un problema de falta de comunicación. Ella me había manipulado. Me había usado. Había usado a Hikari. Había usado a Touji...

"No dejes que el pasado te lastime..."

Sentí su mano en mi brazo. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que mi enojo me había orillado a cerrar mi mano en un puño. Su tacto me tranquilizó.

"Estoy aquí..."

Miré a esas pupilas rojas debajo de su cabello azul y vi lo mucho que le importaba a ella.

"Estoy aquí para ti..."

Lentamente, se inclinó sobre mí, su mirada jamás abandonó la mía.

"No tienes que preocuparte por ella..."

No pude resistirme. Sus labios eran como imanes.

"Te amo, Shinji..."

Me perdí a mí mismo en varios besos muy largos, profundos y apasionados. Pero estoy seguro que dije las palabras que vinieron a mi mente.

"Yo también te amo, Rei-chan".

Pasamos casi toda la mañana enlazados en un cálido abrazo. Sólo en sus brazos sentía la paz y la calma que tanto añoraba. Apenas si hablamos. Cada vez que lo hacíamos, seguíamos un patrón muy simple; yo le decía lo muy lastimado y traicionado que me sentía por Asuka y Rei simplemente respondía que ella siempre estaría ahí para mi.

Tras comer, Rei salió del departamento. Pude ver que ella no quería hacerlo, pero dijo que tenía que ir a unas pruebas programadas por Ritsuko. Le aseguré que estaría bien y le dije que fuera. Pero antes de eso, le pregunté si podía ir por mi cello del departamento de Misato. Una vez que se fue, traté de perderme en la música que toqué. No era muy bueno con el instrumento, pero tocar me ayudaba a sacar de mi mente a Asuka.

Todo el día, traté de mantenerme ocupado. Empecé por acomodar mi nueva habitación, lo cual fue muy rápido ya que no había mucho qué hacer. De un clóset, tomé un futon, una almohada y un juego de sábanas. Rei las había comprado bajo la sugestión de Misato, sólo en caso de que alguien tuviera que usar este cuarto. Otro buen ejemplo de la buena planeación de la Mayor. Dado que sólo había traído parte de mis ropas, preparar todo sólo me tomó unos minutos. Hecho esto, vagué por el departamento, en busca de algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera hacer. Pero irónicamente, ahora que le había enseñando a Rei cómo encargarse de su departamento, no había mucho qué hacer. Todo estaba casi impecable, incluido el baño. Aún así decidí lavar la regadera y el retrete, así como también el piso y las ventanas, sólo por si acaso. Luego procedí a lavar algo de ropa, empezando con las sábanas de la cama de Rei, seguidas por cualquier cosa que pude encontrar en el canasto de ropa de Rei, así como también algo de mi propia ropa. Eventualmente me encontré a mí mismo perdiendo el tiempo organizando el contenido de su refrigerador, antes de darme por vencido de tratar de ser "útil". Ya que Rei no tenía una televisión, finalmente tomé mi cello y toqué por lo que probablemente fue el mayor tiempo en toda mi vida.

No estaba seguro de cuando volvería Rei, pero aún así hice la comida para ambos. Me figuré que al menos tendría más platos para lavar.

Cuando ella regresó, unas cuantas horas después de comer, me encontró trabajando duro en mi tarea. De alguna forma, había hecho más tarea en un único día que lo que usualmente hacía en un mes entero.

Rei trató de disculparse pero la interrumpí. Sólo estaba muy aliviado de verla de regreso. Le preparé rápidamente un almuerzo y la vi comer. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante mi mirada.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la cama, Rei pareció decepcionada cuando caminé al cuarto de visitas, donde había puesto el futon, pero no dijo una palabra. Mientras que me sentía cómodo en su presencia, no estaba seguro sobre si realmente quería dormir en la misma cama que ella. Así era como todo había empezado en primer lugar...

Más tarde, esa noche me paré contra el barandal del balcón, mirando la noche. Había sido despertado por las pesadillas y desde entonces, no había sido capaz de cerrar los ojos. Tras cansarme de mirar el techo desconocido de mi nueva habitación, elegí mirar hacia una vista más placentaria.

El aire de la noche se sentía frío en mis brazos y piernas, pero apenas y lo noté. Sólo miraba fascinado las numerosas luces de Tokyo-3. Tokyo-3... la ciudad que estaba defendiendo. ¿Por qué no me importaba?. ¿Realmente, aún había algo por lo que me importara?. ¿Por qué seguía adelante?

Bajando mi cabeza, miré al camino que estaba justo debajo. Era toda una distancia desde donde estaba parado en el balcón hasta el suelo. No pude evitar preguntarme... ¿Sentiría algún dolor si caía?

De nuevo, quizás por la centésima vez, recordé la última parte de las pesadillas que habían plagado mi sueño. Asuka estaba parada detrás de mi, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Luego, entre risas, habló...

"_¡Baka!"_

"_¡Sólo un juguete!"_

"_¡Un pequeño niño patético!"_

"_¿De verdad creíste que siquiera podía amarte?"_

"_¡Eres tan patético!"_

"_¡Un cobarde!"_

"_¡Hipócrita!"_

"_¡Sin significado!"_

"_¡Sin valor!"_

"_¡Inútil!"_

"_¿Por qué deberías importarnos?"_

"_¿Quién podría amar a un chico como tú?"_

"_¿Quién podría...?"_

"_¿Quién podría...?"_

"_¿Quién podría...?"_

Me puse rígido cuando de repente sentí dos brazos que me rodeaban por la cintura y una cabeza que se apoyaba contra mi hombro. Por un breve momento, me congelé por el miedo, pensando que esos brazos pertenecían a Asuka. Pero rápidamente me relajé cuando me di cuenta que ésta era la realidad y no un sueño, lo que significaba que esos brazos sólo podían pertenecer a Rei.

"Cogerás un resfriado si te quedas aquí por mas tiempo", me susurró. En el frío aire de la noche, pude sentir su tibio aliento contra mi espalda. No puedo ni siquiera decir lo bien que se sintió para mí en ese momento.

"No podía dormir".

Mientras sentía sus labios contra mi piel, besando lentamente cada centímetro de mi cuello, perdí todo el interés en cualquier pensamiento que había tenido previamente. Me volteé y observé a la chica de cabellos azules. Ella estaba usando sólo un camisón azul claro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La había convencido de que por lo menos usara algo cuando caminaba por el departamento, en caso de que Misato o alguien más de NERV tuviera que entrar sin anunciarse. Ella también tenía puesta su cruz de plata, ahora unida a una cadena plateada. Hasta donde sabía, ella siempre la usaba excepto cuando se ponía su traje de baño o el de conexión. Hasta ahora, no había pensado en preguntarle qué significaba para ella esa cruz.

Miré sus ojos carmesíes y vi lo mucho que le importaba. En un acuerdo común, nuestros labios se encontraron y nos quedamos en los brazos del otro por lo que pareció una eternidad.

"Haré que te olvides de ella..."

Rei tomó mi mano y me mostró el camino a su cuarto. No hice nada para resistirme. Antes de dejar el balcón, miré una vez mas a nuestra ciudad. Había estado equivocado. Aún había algo qué me importaba...

El día siguiente, desperté para ver que Rei ya no estaba en la cama. Un poco preocupado, me levanté para ir a buscarla. La encontré en la cocina, dándole el toque final al desayuno. Nos saludamos con un pequeño beso, luego me pidió que me sentara y que me traería mi comida. Se sentía extraño que se encargaran de mí de esa manera. Un pensamiento raro cruzó mi mente... así era como una esposa actuaría para su marido... bueno, a menos que ella tuviera un trabajo más importante que el de él. Apenas y podía imaginarme a mujeres como Misato o Ritsuko cuidando a un esposo... bueno, especialmente Misato, ya que ella apenas y podía cuidarse a sí misma. Aún así, ese pensamiento era raro. También me recordó lo que Rei había dicho hacía un mes.

"_Debería ser cuestión de tiempo antes de que estemos comprometidos"._

Esta no era una idea tan mala. Si estábamos comprometidos. ¿Ella no tendría razón para irse, verdad?

"Tómate tu tiempo para comer, Shin-chan. Voy a tomar un baño, luego prepararé el tuyo".

"¿No vas a comer?"

"No tengo hambre. No te preocupes, sólo disfruta tu desayuno".

"Siempre disfruto la comida que cocinas".

Rei se sonrojó, luego s fue. Una vez que ella estaba fuera de vista, felizmente empecé a comer.

Pedirle que fuera mi prometida. ¿Podía yo hacer eso?. ¿De verdad yo quería eso?. ¿Era Rei la chica que yo quería en mi vida?. ¿Pero de verdad eso importaba? Ya no había nadie más...

Había terminado de comer mi sopa de miso y arroz cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Eso era raro. ¿Quién vendría a ver a Rei tan temprano? Curioso, fui a ver quien era.

"¿Quién es?" pregunté mientras presionaba el botón del intercomunicador.

"Soy yo".

Sentí una punzada de ira cuando escuché esa respuesta. ¡Asuka!. ¡Esa maldita...!

Decidido a ignorarla, regresé a la cocina. Pero ella continúo haciendo sonar el timbre, y cuando eso no funcionó, empezó a tocar la puerta. Muy fuerte. Tras el quinto golpe, me rendí. Había olvidado esa molesta persistencia suya.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté mientras abría la puerta pero me mantenía en la entrada para no dejarla pasar, poniendo tanto veneno como pude en mi voz.

Asuka no reaccionó del todo. Su rostro estaba vació, sin emociones. Simplemente dijo, "Hoy es martes".

Inmediatamente entendí las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir. No podía creer a esta chica. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme que pasara el día con ella después de lo que me había hecho?

"¿Y qué?" repliqué, el veneno aún en mi voz.

¿Era mi imaginación, o ella de verdad se encogió un poco ante esas palabras? Fuese o no mi imaginación, para de mi lo disfrutó.

"Se acabó", añadí. "Vete".

"¡No!" Su arranque me sorprendió. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me tiró al piso usando su codo, luego entró al departamento.

"¡Tenemos que hablar!" No se veía enojada, más bien... desesperada. Estaba confundido. Ésta no era la Asuka que yo conocía.

"Fuera".

Sobresaltado por esas palabras, me volteé para ver a Rei parada detrás de mi. Obviamente, ella aún estaba en el baño cuando Asuka decidió entrar, pues estaba desnuda, con agua y jabón aún goteando al suelo de su cabello y su piel. Sus ojos parecían arder de furia.

Asuka no dijo ni una palabra. Sólo se quedó ahí, mirando a Rei, luego a mi, luego otra vez a Rei. El dolor se volvió obvio en sus rasgos.

"Ya veo..." susurró con los dientes cerrados fuertemente. Mientras dijo esas palabras, pude sentir el dolor en su voz. Tampoco pude evitar preguntarme¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué ella debería sentir algún dolor en primer lugar?. ¿Porque ahora alguien más estaba jugando con su juguete? Bueno, que mal para ella.

"Fuera de mi departamento", dijo Rei con una voz tranquila y dominante.

Asuka obedeció la orden sin decir una sola palabra de sus usuales protestas e incluso cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Apenas y podía creerlo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar aquí? Ya no entendía nada. ¿Acaso ella...¿Acaso ella tenía sentimientos por mí después de todo? Pero si ese era el caso... ¿Por qué?

"_Quizás pensó que era la única manera..."_

¿Podía ser eso? No, eso era demasiado fácil... ¿Entonces por qué?

"Creo que tendré que quedarme hoy contigo", dijo Rei, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mientras me levantaba.

"No tienes que..."

Me dirigió su dulce sonrisa.

"Quiero hacerlo".

Sin importarle su estado de desnudez, caminó hacia mi y sus labios chocaron con los míos.

Mientras mis manos vagaban por su húmeda piel, dejé de pensar en Asuka...

Pasamos juntos un día tranquilo. Más que nada traté de ponerme al corriente con el trabajo de la escuela que me había negado a hacer en los últimos meses. Rei simplemente leyó en silencio. Bueno, hasta que empezó a leer unos cuantos mangas que su amiga Hotaru le había prestado. Viéndola soltar risitas siempre es algo que me sorprende.

Una hora después de la comida, tanto Rei como yo nos sobresaltamos ante un toque a la puerta. Temeroso de que otra vez fuera Asuka, dejé que Rei abriera la puerta.

"¡Hotaru-chan!"

"¡Rei-chan!"

Estaba sorprendido de ver a ambas amigas, una de ellas usualmente muy tímida y la otra muy reservada, excepto conmigo, abrazarse de esa manera, Rei estaba obviamente radiando de alegría, al ver a su amiga aquí.

"Hola, Tomoe", dije, seguido de la sonrisa más cálida que pude emitir.

"Hola, Ikari-kun", respondió, con su cabeza agachada.

En verdad me pregunté por qué esta chica era tan tímida.

Un incómodo momento de silencio nos siguió. Estaba a punto de retirarme a mi habitación, ya que obviamente mi presencia las ponía nerviosas, cuando la amiga de Rei habló de nuevo.

"Ikari-kun... ¿Puedo... puedo hacerte... puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Si era posible, parecía aún más nerviosa que antes. Estaba casi roja de vergüenza.

"Er... seguro, hazlo".

"¿Por qué estás aquí en el departamento de Rei-chan?. ¿Qué no hoy es martes?"

No pude evitar gruñir. ¿Acaso todos lo sabían?

"Ya no importa en qué día estemos. Se acabó".

La frágil chica parecía sorprendida.

"¿Eso quiere decir que ahora eres el novio de Rei-chan?"

"¡Hotaru-chan!" dijo Rei sonrojándose.

Le di a esta idea algo de tiempo para pensarla. Si consideraba los últimos días, realmente sólo podía dar una respuesta.

"Creo... creo que lo soy".

"¡Yay!"

Esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando. De hecho, el cambio de actitud era casi aterrador...

"¡Gané la apuesta!" dijo orgullosamente la chica, antes de darse cuenta de que no debió haber dicho eso... Rei tenía una mirada de regaño en su cara, mientras que yo tenía una de confusión.

"¿Apuesta...?"

"Er... ¿Conoces... conoces a nuestra compañera de clase, Kuno Minami?. ¿Cabello corto café, hija de familia rica?"

Asentí. El nombre se oía familiar. También recordé el nombre de Kuno en una discusión que Misato tuvo por teléfono hacía unas semanas. Si estaba en lo cierto, la madre de de Kuno Minami era la dueña de una de las más grandes compañías que trabajaban en la reparación de Tokyo-3. Se rumoraba que sus servicios costaban una fortuna, pero cuando se trataba de reparar el daño, su equipo supuestamente era el más rápido.

"Bueno, ella empezó a hacer una apuesta sobre cuál chica sería tu novia entre Rei, Asuka y Hikari".

No estos rumores con Hikari otra vez... bueno, por suerte ella y Touji ahora estaba saliendo, así que ya no tenía nada más que temer. A menos que Hikari le dijera lo que sucedió en el lago.

"Parece", continuó Hotaru, "que ella sacó la idea de su madre. La madre de Minami hizo mucho dinero al apostar sobre con qué chica el prometido de su hermana iba a salir. Algunos rumores dicen algo sobre apuestas concernientes sobre con qué chico el prometido de su hermana iba a salir, pero eso no tiene mucho sentido..."

"¿Y apostaste por mí?" simplemente preguntó Rei.

La chica se sonrojó.

"Bueno... eres mi mejor amiga. Tenía que apoyarte..."

La cara de Rei se suavizó.

"Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte Hotaru-chan".

"Entonces. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tomoe?" pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema. Aún no podía creer que alguien fuera lo suficientemente malvado como para apostar sobre mi vida amorosa...

"Oh... casi lo olvido".

De la mochila que estaba cargando, ella sacó un gran montón de papeles.

"Aquí están tus copias".

¡Maldición! Y apenas me había puesto al corriente con la tarea pasada... oh bueno, me mantendría ocupado.

"¿Todo eso en tan sólo dos días?" pregunté, un poco curioso. Era, después de todo, un poco raro.

"Bueno, el sensei está enfermo y su reemplazo no está realmente interesado en la historia del Segundo Impacto".

"¿Así que por una vez estamos trabajando en clase?"

"Sí. Y nuestra tarea es realmente difícil..." se quejó la chica.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Rei.

La chica de pelo negro parecía radiar de alegría.

"¿Me ayudarías?"

Rei asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Genial! Pero dejé mi propia tarea en mi casa..."

Rei me miró. En silencio, concordé con lo que sabía que ella tenía en mente.

"Entonces vayamos allá".

Tras unos pocos minutos, las chicas se fueron. Tal vez era algo bueno. Parte de mí se sentía culpable de estar monopolizando a Rei aquí, aún si era su propia decisión. Fue bueno verla irse con una amiga y compañera de clase como cualquier chica haría.

Escuela. Quizás era tiempo de que volviera. Pero Asuka estaría ahí. ¿Si lo intentaba, podría ignorar su presencia? No estaba seguro. Pero la verdad tampoco podía seguir escondiéndome aquí por más tiempo.

Quizás sólo otro día... aún había cosas que necesitaba figurarme. Principalmente mis sentimientos por ambas chicas.

Cuando Rei regresó cerca de la medianoche, aún seguía despierto, esperándola. Intercambiamos unos breves besos, luego nos dirigimos a su habitación. Esta vez se sintió de lo más natural.

* * *

"¿No te importa si me baño primero, verdad?" 

Esas palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Había estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Rei se había levantado. Sonreí mientras la miraba. Era tan linda, con sus ojos apenas abiertos, su cabello aún más desordenado de lo usual. No pude evitar darle un beso muy profundo. No se quejó, de hecho, todo lo contrario.

"Que mejor manera de ser saludada en la mañana", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sabes que puedo hacerlo mejor", le respondí con una sonrisa pícara.

Rei simplemente respondió dándome un rápido beso en la frente antes de salir de la cama.

"Lo siento, pero hoy debo ir a la escuela. Hotaru-chan quería verme temprano, aún hay unas cuantas cosas con las que necesita mi ayuda".

Asentí.

"Está bien. Además, quiero ir temprano al Cuartel, para ver si puedo encontrar a Kaji-san".

Ella asintió.

"Sí. Estoy segura de que él puede ayudarte. Si entendí correctamente, la Mayor Katsuragi lo rechazó en el pasado. Él debería de poder ayudarte a entender. Entonces, verás que no hay necesidad de que sigas dejando que el pasado afecte tu vida".

Sonaba razonable. Pero aún después de todos estos años, Kaji todavía tenía sentimientos por Misato. ¿Sería lo mismo con Asuka¿Era posible olvidarla? Tal vez. Yo tenía a Rei. Era una muy buena razón para olvidarla...

"Entre más pasa el tiempo, siento que puedo creerte más, Rei-chan".

Sonrió.

La vi juntar su atuendo de la escuela, luego ir al baño. Sólo entonces salí de la cama. A pesar de todo, me sentía bastante bien. Tarareando una pequeña tonada, procedí a ir a hacer el desayuno.

* * *

Tras buscar por un rato, encontré a Kaji inclinándose contra Misato sobre una máquina expendedora. Ambos tenían una expresión muy seria en el rostro, lo cual era muy inusual para Kaji. Una discusión importante debía de estar tomando lugar. 

En un instante, ambos se alejaron el uno del otro y trataron de actuar casuales. Probablemente habían escuchado mis pasos. Cuando me vio, Misato parecía incómoda. Algo estaba pasando. Probablemente algo que se suponía yo no debía darme cuenta.

"Bueno, tengo que ir a ver a Ritsuko..." le dijo Misato a Kaji. Luego, me miró. "Hola, Shinji-kun".

"Hola Misato-san".

Apenas y me miró. Solamente se fue. ¿Acaso era porque elegí dejar su departamento por el de Rei? Bueno, me ocuparía de eso después. Por ahora, tenía otros problemas de los que encargarme.

"¡Hola, Shinji-kun!"

Kaji estaba de vuelta a su usual actitud feliz.

"Kaji-san... quisiera... quisiera hablar contigo... acerca de algo..."

"A juzgar por la expresión de tu cara, parece importante".

"Lo es para mi".

El hombre tomó unos segundos para pensar. Luego, sonrió.

"Muy bien. Pero este no es un buen lugar para hablar. Ven conmigo, te enseñaré algo bueno", dijo, mostrando esa sonrisa de Don Juan suya.

"Soy un muchacho", le recordé.

* * *

¡Qué sorpresa! Mientras me inclinaba para ver mejor, no podía creerle a mis ojos. Y pensar que había algo como esto, aquí, tan cerca de los Cuarteles de NERV... 

"¿Son sandías?"

"¿No crees que son lindas?" Dijo Kaji, obviamente orgulloso de su trabajo. "Este es mi hobby. Mantenlo en secreto de los demás. ¡Hacer algo o hacer que crezca algo es maravilloso! Podemos aprender muchas cosas a través de ello. También trae placer".

"Pero también trae dolor".

Por segunda vez en este día, pude ver una expresión seria en la cara de Kaji. Probablemente tan seria como la mía.

"¿Odias el dolor?"

"Sí..."

"¿Encontraste lo que te trae el placer?"

"Pensé que lo hice. Pero sólo trajo más dolor. Ahora, no lo sé..."

No pude evitar pensar acerca de los últimos días. Incluso ahora, mientras empezaba a sentirme feliz de nuevo gracias a Rei, me pregunté si duraría.

"Ya veo. ¿Esto sobre el incidente del campamento, verdad?"

"¿Escuchaste de ello?" pregunté sorprendido.

"Sí, Katsuragi me lo dijo. Un total desastre, la verdad. ¿Quieres mi opinión sobre ello, verdad?"

Respondí al asentir.

"Asuka es una chica complicada, pero no una mala. No creo que su intención haya sido lastimarte. Probablemente deberías darle la oportunidad para que se explique".

"Eso es lo que Touji dijo".

Al decir estas palabras, Kaji pareció sorprendido, pero la expresión dejó su rostro tan rápido como había parecido. Extraño.

"Ese fue un sabio consejo. Deberías escuchar a tu amigo".

"Pero... simplemente no sé qué hacer. Yo... yo... yo tengo miedo de enfrentarla".

De nuevo, Kaji se tomó unos segundos para pensar en ello.

"Katsuragi va a salir por un viaje de negocios y se supone que debo vigilarlos a ustedes los niños esta noche, aunque ya nadie ve la razón del por qué, especialmente contigo y Rei viviendo en otro departamento. Podrías venir conmigo. Tal vez mi presencia ayude a calmar las cosas entre ustedes dos. ¿Sabes que ustedes dos necesitan hablar, verdad? De lo contrario, siempre te estarás preguntando por qué actuó así".

"Sí, supongo que debemos hacerlo", murmuré, sin entusiasmarme ante el prospecto.

El hombre que jamás se afeitaba sonrió.

"Bien. Ustedes chicos tienen pruebas de sincronización esta tarde. Una vez que terminen, podemos cenar juntos, luego puedes ir al departamento de Katsuragi conmigo. Yo invito".

Pruebas de sincronización. Lo había olvidado. Eso significaba que iba a verla... desvanecí esos pensamientos de mi mente y traté de alegrarme.

"¡Genial!"

* * *

"Bien. ¿Estás listo, Shinji-kun?" 

"No realmente, pero tengo que hacerlo".

Kaji asintió, luego tocó la puerta. Podría haberla abierto yo mismo, aún tenía mi llave, pero supuse que sería mejor dejar que Kaji se encargara de esto. Unos cuantos segundos después de haber llamado, escuchamos la voz de Asuka dentro del departamento.

"¡Kaji-san!"

Así que, parecía que ella seguía tan emocionada por Kaji como siempre. Eso era mucha sorpresa creo.

La chica pelirroja abrió la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Sin embargo, en el momento en que me vio, esa sonrisa se desvaneció por completo.

"Creo que ustedes dos tienen que hablar", simplemente dijo Kaji mientras se metía en el departamento.

Tanto Asuka y yo nos quedamos quietos, ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a moverse, o decir algo. Sólo cuando Kaji nos dijo que la sala sería más apropiada para hablar nos movimos. Sin embargo, una vez que nos sentamos, cada uno de nosotros a un extremo de la mesa, nos congelamos de nuevo.

"Bueno, mientras hablan, creo que tomaré un baño..."

Al escuchar eso, casi me aterré. Kaji solamente me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció en el baño. Sólo entonces de nuevo le di mi atención a Asuka. Bueno, aquí estaba yo ahora. ¿No debería hacer la pregunta que había estado torturando mi mente desde esa noche?. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Muy difícil, aparentemente, pues las palabras morían en mi boca. Cada vez que estaba apunto de hacer algo, las visiones de mis sueños que seguía teniendo de noche venían a mi mente, poniéndole un alto a cualquier intento de hablar. ¿De todas manera de que iba a servir? Ella solamente se reiría de mi. Pero... mientras la miraba... la Asuka que estaba frente a mí no era nada como con la que soñaba. Esta Asuka miraba al piso, sin saber qué decir, sin atreverse a mirarme. Esta no era la Asuka que conocía...

"¿Por qué?" finalmente pude decir.

¡Gracias a Dios! Bien, ahora el hielo estaba roto, con la pelota en su cancha. Asuka se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Se veía muy nerviosa. Unas cuantas veces parecía a punto de decir algo pero se detenía, mordiendo su labio. Era una vista inusual.

"Yo... yo... yo no sabía qué más hacer... yo... yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran así. Cuando... cuando dije que quería que Touji y Hikari estuvieran juntos... ¡En verdad lo deseaba! Ésa era mi meta al principio. Pero rápidamente... me... me di cuenta de las posibilidades. Una vez que ellos dos estuvieran juntos... eso significaría... que nosotros nos quedaríamos solos. Solos. Sin Misato o Rei para interferir. Sólo un momento para nosotros... sólo nosotros".

"¡Para que pudiéramos tener sexo que sin que ellas lo supieran!" grité, incapaz de mantenerme calmado, sin siquiera tomar el tiempo para analizar por completo lo que ella acababa de decir.

Asuka sacudió su cabeza.

"¡No!. ¡No pensé en eso!. ¡Lo juro!. ¡Es sólo que... temía que esa noche... que no duraría! Íbamos a pasar un buen rato, luego el fin de semana terminaría... y luego... luego... regresaríamos a Tokyo-3 y... al día siguiente... tú... tú... ¡Estarías de vuelta en los brazos de ella!. ¡Como siempre lo haces!"

Esas palabras me paralizaron. Finalmente había hecho la conexión que fallaba en ver. Mientras veía las lágrimas brotar libremente de sus ojos, sentí dolor en mi corazón.

"¡Tienes ida de cuánto duele!" continuó, sacudiéndose levemente como si fuera a estallar en lágrimas. "¿Sabes lo que se siente sostenerte, de noche, sabiendo que al día siguiente la sostendrás a ella en tus brazos en vez de a mí?. ¡Sabes cómo me siento cuando estamos comiendo juntos en la escuela y la ves a ELLA en vez de a mí! Yo... yo... yo estaba desesperada... sabía que... a la larga... te perdería. Sólo soy buena piloteando el EVA... eso es lo único que puedo hacer y ya ni siquiera soy la mejor. Ella... ella cocina como una chef... mientras que yo apenas sé hacer algo instantáneo. Ella limpia, lava, su departamento siempre brilla... aquí, yo espero que tú hagas todas esas tareas y mi habitación es un desorden. Ella es buena en la escuela... ¿Sabías que ella es la mejor estudiante de nuestra clase, aún cuando falta a la mitad de las clases? Apenas y puedo mantenerme al corriente porque no puedo entender todo el kanji... yo... una graduada de universidad... que patética..."

Ahí justo delante de mí, de esta chica que jamás había mostrado más que seguridad propia, había un catálogo de fracasos. No podía creerlo, Asuka era la persona más dura que conocía, y definitivamente la más obstinada. Nunca había visto más que confianza propia emanar de ella, y escuchar sus palabras me impactaron tanto como esperaba. Más de lo que esperaba, porque a su manera había encontrado su arrogancia confortable. Sé que suena raro, pero al ver la manera imperial con la que ella actuaba, en secreto yo esperaba algún día ser capaz de manejar mis dudas de la misma manera. De tener ese tipo de valor.

Y ahora observaba mientas ella hacía un maravilloso trabajo es destrozarse a sí misma. Una vez pensé que ella era muy parecida a mí, al alejar a las personas... pero nunca imaginé esto. Era perturbador ver cuán semejantes en verdad éramos.

Estaba viviendo una de mis peores pesadillas. Tal y como lo temía, mi indecisión había lastimado a una de ellas. En verdad me sentía apenado de mí mismo. Era... todo era mi culpa. Todo. Yo era a quien se le debía reprochar. Como siempre, yo era la fuente de mi propia miseria. Pero la había culpado a ella... había sido malo con ella. Incluso la había odiado. Y ahora, cualquier autoestima que tenía empezó a encogerse a un ritmo exponencial.

Si era posible, la expresión de Asuka se oscureció. Sentí como si un cuchillo de repente se hubiera clavado en mi corazón.

"Si tan sólo fuera eso... pero... ella es linda contigo. Se encarga de ti. ¡Apuesto a que ella haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras!. ¡Ella probablemente moriría por ti si tuviera que hacerlo!. ¡Y ella es tan hermosa como yo!"

El tono de su voz bajó. De repente se sintió casi vacío. Todo lo que podías sentir de él era desesperación. Mientras miraba, parecía encogerse en ella misma. Se rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho y subió sus piernas.

"Pero lo peor... ella te ama y no tiene miedo de demostrarlo. Así que, dime Shinji... ¿Cómo puedo esperar ganar contra ella? No tenía oportunidad... ninguna oportunidad... así que pensé... que si compartíamos algo que ustedes dos aún no habían hecho... tal vez tu habrías... era una idea estúpida".

"Asuka..."

Su rostro ahora estaba inclinado, sus ojos, parcialmente escondidos por su cabello rojo, estaba cerrados.

No sabía realmente qué decir. Me sentí abrumado por las palabras de Asuka. ¿Así que ella de verdad me amaba?

"No puedo culparte por elegirla a ella. Cualquiera con un poco de sentido común habría hecho esa elección".

"Asuka... yo..."

Me interrumpió. Bueno, más o menos. Realmente no estaba seguro de qué quería decir. ¿Qué podía decir? Aún si ella me amaba de verdad, yo aún tenía sentimientos por Rei.

"No te preocupes Shinji. Hasta ahora, he vivido por mi cuenta, por mi cuenta, sólo por mi, sólo por mis propios valores y mi propia satisfacción. No te necesito, o a nadie más para ello. Yo... yo no quiero seguir estando sola. Si pudiera... preferiría estar contigo que estar sola. Pero ya es muy tarde. Y además... la mitad de tu corazón no es suficiente. Si no puedo tenerte todo para mí, entonces preferiría no tenerte del todo..."

"Asuka..."

Alzó su cabeza y me miró. Pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero también había algo más. Casi parecía como si de repente ella se sintiera en paz. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, un tipo de sonrisa que jamás había visto. A pesar de la situación, el único pensamiento que cruzó mi mente en ese momento fue que nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso.

"Está bien. Puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta. Tú sé feliz con Rei... Shinji... yo... yo te amo..."

Dicho esto, todo lo que quedaba de su fuerza se colapsó y se retiró a su habitación.

Ella acababa de decir que me amaba... que me amaba...

Quise ir tras ella, pero una mano fuerte me tomó por el hombro. Estaba sorprendido de ver a Kaji, aún con sus ropas y su cabello obviamente seco. Aparentemente, no tomó un baño después de todo.

"Déjala sola por ahora. Ella necesita tiempo para pensar. Tú también necesitas un poco. No deberías cometer el mismo error que hiciste antes al tomar decisiones apresuradas de nuevo".

Mientras que mi corazón me ordenaba ir tras ella, entendí sus palabras. Asentí y Kaji me soltó. Luego, una gran sonrisa pareció en su rostro previamente serio.

"Vaya, vaya... no esperaba realmente que ella lo dijera. Si las cosas no fueran tan complicadas, te felicitaría, Shinji-kun. No cualquiera puede reclamar el corazón de esa muchacha. Así que. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

No lo sabía. Realmente no lo sabía. Más que nunca, mis pensamientos eran un desorden.

"Ir mañana a la escuela, supongo. Luego, veremos qué pasa..."

Estaba a punto de irme, pero de repente cambié de idea. No estaba seguro sobre si ver a ahora a Rei era una buena idea.

"¿Kaji-san¿Te importaría si paso aquí la noche? Creo que podría usar un poco más de consejo..."

"No sé si podré ser de más ayuda, pero disfrutaré tu compañía, Shinji-kun".

"Gracias".

* * *

Traducido al español el 25 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: meh, la parte 2 de este capítulo, personalmente prefiero la que sigue.

Fantastic-Man: gracias por tu comentario, empiezo a darme cuenta de que no tanta gente como yo creía ha podido leer este fic por la barrera del lenguaje. En cuanto a seguir traduciendo, tal vez suba dentro de poco el primer capítulo de "An Unwilling Angel" de Ryan Xavier en español para que se den un quemón y una idea de esa historia... sobre escribir algo yo mismo... tengo ideas, pero tendría que ver de nuevo la serie y las películas de NGE para ver si es posible desarrollarlas adecuadamente. En fin, no puedo esperar a traducir mi parte favorita de este fic, lo referente a End of Evangelion, pero áun me falta mucho...

FeroAng: gracias también por tu apoyo, y si como bien dices, esas notas (1) y (2) en todo el capítulo llegan hasta la número 4, pero preferí ponerlas hasta el final de la parte 3 como bien hizo el mismo Alain. No es que sean muy importantes como bien dices, pero le dan algo de sabor al hecho de saber de dónde sacó sus ideas (especialmente la nota número 4, la cual conforme avance la historia, verán que SÍ es de suma importancia).

Ah si, gracias Theblaksun por tu trabajo de pre-lector, sabes que sin ti esto no sería posible. Jejeje, perdón por no mencionarte en las notas del último upload, pero será la última vez que eso suceda.


	12. El Cuarto Elegido

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 6 – Amigos  
**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Asistido por: Darren Demaine

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Parte 3: El Cuarto Elegido**

Aún era temprano en la mañana cuando me fui del departamento de Misato al de Rei. Quería salir del departamento antes de que Asuka se levantara y también quería ir temprano a la escuela. De esa manera, por lo menos podría evitar a Asuka hasta ahí. Ahora, con todo aclarado, sabía que no tenía razón para intentar evitarla. Sin embargo, me sentía incómodo con lo que ella me había dicho.

Ella me amaba.

Pero me dijo que fuera feliz con Rei.

Esto era tan confuso. ¿Ella... ella me amaba tanto?. ¿Tanto que mi propia felicidad era más importante que la de ella? Pero ¿De verdad ella me amaba? Este podía ser otro truco... saqué esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Esas lágrimas que había visto eran reales. Ella no habría llorado si hubiese deseado engañarme. Ella no se habría visto tan lastimada por dentro. No... sus sentimientos eran genuinos. Pero... ¿Cuáles eran los míos exactamente?. ¿Ahora cómo me sentía por ella?. ¿Y cómo se comparaba con mis sentimientos por Rei?

Suspiré de frustración. ¿Cómo fue que las cosas se complicaron tanto?

Oh, si... porque tomé la estúpida decisión de salir en una cita con ambas...

Una sorpresa me estaba esperando cuando entré al departamento de Rei. Rei estaba levantada, ya en su uniforme de escuela, terminando de colocar la mesa para el desayuno.

"Tu baño está listo, Shinji. Para cuando salgas, tu desayuno te estará esperando".

Por unos pocos segundos, la miré, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Asumí que querrías hacer lo posible por evitar a Sohryu esta mañana, así que preparé todo para ti".

¿Acaso era tan predecible? En cualquier caso, era algo muy dulce de su parte. Le sonreí.

"Gracias, Rei-chan".

Feliz, su rostro se suavizó y me sonrió de vuelta.

"Ve a tomar tu baño. Me puedes explicar todo lo que sucedió ayer en la noche mientras comemos".

Asentí y caminé hacia el baño. Minutos después, regresé limpio y vistiendo ropa fresca. Luego procedí a explicarle todo entre el desayuno. Mientras que ella no parecía reaccionar mucho, pude decir que Rei no estaba complacida con los últimos eventos. Me había vuelto mejor en leer las expresiones de su rostro en los últimos días. No esperaba sin embargo la reacción que vino.

"Por favor... quédate".

"¿Uh?"dije, confundido.

"Sé que cuando viniste aquí, fuera para evitarla. Ahora, ya no tienes razón para seguirla evitando. Aún así... te estoy pidiendo que te quedes aquí... conmigo. Esta... esta... es... la... la primera petición que he hecho en mi vida. Por favor... quédate conmigo..."

Aquí, justo enfrente de mí, estaba Rei... rogándome que me quedara con ella... Rei... una chica que yo creía que tenía una voluntad aún más fuerte que Asuka...

"Estos últimos días... fuiste feliz. ¿Verdad?. ¿Por qué irte? Así que... por favor..."

Se veía tan frágil... tan hermosa... yo... yo simplemente no podía negarme. Le debía mucho. Ella había estado ahí para mi cuando más la necesitaba. Simplemente no podía dejarla así. De lo contrario, sería como si sólo hubiera estado usándola. Como mi padre usaba a todos.

"Me... me quedaré contigo, Rei-chan..."

No estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea. Pero aquí o con Misato... ambos lugares harían difícil cualquier elección.

"_Si no puedo tenerte todo para mí, entonces preferiría no tenerte del todo..."_

Al menos Rei me quería aquí. Probablemente era para lo mejor después de todo...

Entonces. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba traicionando a Asuka?. ¿Por qué sentía este dolor sordo¿Había alguna manera de que yo pudiera ser feliz?

"¡Shin-chan!"

Tomó mi mano en la suya y la sostuvo firmemente. Supuse que ella me habría abrazado si la mesa no estuviera entre nosotros. Se veía tan feliz... me hizo sentir tan bien. Sí, era para lo mejor. Me quedaría aquí... con Rei. Sonriendo, me levanté y la tomé en mis brazos. Me abrazó con fuerza. Estaba sorprendido de escuchar un débil sollozo. ¿Ella estaba tan feliz que estaba llorando? Mientras miraba a su rostro, sequé dos únicas lágrimas con un dedo. Luego, nos besamos. No un beso profundo, sino más bien uno suave y tierno.

La culpa que sentía se desvaneció casi al instante.

* * *

La vida es irónica. Esa mañana, Rei y yo tratamos de irnos temprano para evitar a Asuka. ¿Qué vi al salir del departamento? A Asuka, saliendo del de Misato. Ambos nos congelamos al vernos el uno al otro, Asuka tan sorprendida como yo. Parecía que ella también quería evitarme. Por un segundo, me pregunté si esta situación no era una consecuencia de nuestro entrenamiento de sincronización. 

"Shinji..." dijo Asuka al igual que yo dije el nombre de ella. Sí, definitivamente un efecto secundario de nuestro entrenamiento de sincronización.

Un silenció incómodo calló sobre nosotros.

"Deberíamos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo", dijo Rei, aparentemente decidida a tomar la situación en sus manos.

Sin una palabra, tomamos el elevador hasta la planta baja, luego nos dirigimos hacia la escuela. Esto duró probablemente cinco minutos hasta que Asuka finalmente decidió romper el silencio.

"Niña Modelo..."

Todos dejamos de caminar. Ya que Asuka se veía tensa, deduje que ella tenía algo que decir. Algo probablemente relacionado con lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Rei la miró, una extraña sensación de molestia en su rostro.

"Shinji eligió estar contigo. Bien, puedo vivir con eso..." Mientras hablaba, Asuka recuperó su confianza. "¡Pero más vale que te cuides, Niña Modelo¡Si siento que Shinji no es feliz, lo tomaré de vuelta!"

Por un momento, Rei solamente miró a Asuka, sin reaccionar. Luego respondió. Debo decir que fue totalmente inesperado. Antes de responder, juraría que pude ver una malvada sonrisa en su cara.

"No te preocupes, Niña Demonio. Shinji será feliz conmigo. No lo acosaré, ni me aprovecharé de él y ciertamente no haré nada para lastimarlo... como alguien más hizo".

Jadeé ante las palabras de Rei. Ella estaba actuando tan... tan parecido a Asuka. No, aún peor... esta... esta no era mi Rei...

Esperaba que Asuka se ofendiera por esas palabras, pero en vez de ello, giró su cabeza en otra dirección, como si no pudiera sostenerle la mirada a Rei.

"Ya veo. Perdóname... Ayanami. Cuídalo".

No podía creer a mis oídos. ¿Asuka... disculpándose... con Rei?. ¿Acaso me perdí algo de importancia aquí?

"Bueno, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela..."

Dicho esto, Asuka salió corriendo. Sólo observé su figura que se alejaba, confundido.

"Sólo me aseguré de que entendiera que ella no debería molestarnos más. Y también le mostré lo desagradable que puede ser llamado nombres", trató de explicar Rei, notando mi confusión.

"Aún así... no entiendo como pudo rendirse tan fácilmente..."

"Debido a ti".

¿Debido a mi?

"Vamos, debemos irnos".

Sin pensar realmente, la seguí.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer con esta nueva situación. De nuevo, sin mucha protesta, Asuka simplemente había aceptado mi relación con Rei. ¿Pero cuál era exactamente mi relación con Rei? Por fortuna, llegamos rápido a la escuela, así que pude hacer a un lado esos pensamientos por el momento. Mientras Rei y yo tomábamos nuestros lugares, noté con incredulidad que éramos los primeros en llegar. Muy extraño. ¿Dónde estaba Asuka? 

Pronto, llegaron otros estudiantes. No conocía a la mayoría. Sólo eran caras familiares, nada más. Sonreí cuando Hotaru pasó a través de la puerta. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi a la chica de corto cabello café; Kuno Minami. Por unos segundos, debatí mentalmente sobre si debía decirle la incomodad que sentía sobre sus apuestas. Estaba cerca de juntar el valor para encararla cuando de repente noté a alguien caminando a su escritorio. Asuka.

"¡Hey!. ¡Kuno!"

La chica de pelo café levantó la cabeza de su laptop para ver a la pelirroja. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, casi como si acabara de ver a una presa indefensa. Lo cual era raro, ya que sabía que Asuka lo era todo excepto indefensa.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Asuka-chan?"

"Ten".

Sin decir más, Asuka sacó un fajo de yenes de un bolsillo y se lo entregó a la chica. Parecía sorprendida por sólo un segundo, luego sus ojos se estrecharon y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras tomaba los billetes.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque perdí la apuesta", simplemente dijo Asuka y caminó a su escritorio.

Fueron simples palabras, pero tuvieron un impacto tremendo. Sólo tomó unos momentos antes de que todos los ojos se clavaran en mí y en Rei. Nuestros sonrojos que se incrementaban le respondieron a todos la pregunta sin hacer.

"¡Dios mío!. ¡Es verdad!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quéééééééééé?... estoy arruinada..."

"¡Shinji perro con suerte!"

"¡Lo sabía!. ¡Lo sabía!"

"¿Eso quiere decir que ahora podemos salir con Sohryu?"

"¿Entonces ustedes dos lo hicieron?"

"¡Estoy taaaaaaan celosa!"

"¡Maldita seas, Ayanami!"

"¡Ikari!. ¡Desgraciado!"

Media clase se había juntado alrededor de mi escritorio, la otra mitad alrededor del de Rei. Sin embargo, Rei usó su usual acto sin emociones y simplemente ignoró a todos para mirar por la ventana así que todos dirigieron su atención a mi. Traté de simplemente ignorar todas las voces como Rei parecía hacerlo. Sin prestarle atención a mis compañeros, noté a Hikari entrar al salón. Inmediatamente me pareció extraño. Hikari era de las estudiantes que siempre llegaban primero, no de las últimas. Y esa expresión en su rostro... parecía... preocupada. Algo estaba mal, usualmente Hikari era muy alegre, excepto cuando actuaba como la Representante de la Clase. Por la mirada en la cara de Asuka, pude decir que ella también encontraba fuera de lo ordinario la conducta de Hikari.

Rápidamente, la chica observó el salón entero. Luego, miró en mi dirección. Casi parecía como si sus ojos estuvieran clavados en mi. Mientras ella se dirigía a mi escritorio, esperaba que le dijera a todos que se comportaran y se fueran a sentar a sus lugares. Ella ignoró completamente a los otros estudiantes, de hecho, empujó a algunos a un lado con tal de alcanzarme. Casi parecía... desesperada.

"Todos ustedes. Regresen a sus lugares. Ahora".

Todos en el salón parecieron congelarse de asombro. Rei acababa de dirigirse a todo el salón, algo que jamás había sucedido, hasta donde cualquiera pudiese recordar. Aunque sus palabras habían sido dichas en su tono normal de voz, tuvieron tanto impacto como si Hikari estuviera gritando órdenes. Sin una palabra, todos se me fueron, dejándome a solas con Hikari. Obviamente, Rei había notado también que Hikari tenía un problema.

"¿Horaki-inchou, puedo...?"

"¡Ikari-kun!. ¿Has visto a Touji?"

¿Touji?. ¿Por qué Hikari estaría así de preocupada por Touji?. ¿Acaso... acaso algo sucedió? Ahora era mi turno de preocuparme. Extrañamente, noté que Rei había jadeado cuando escuchó su nombre y por un momento, parecía perturbada, antes de esconder todo detrás de su usual y fría expresión. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

"¡Todos!. ¡Fuera!. ¡Ahora!" gritó Asuka.

Aparentemente, nuestros compañeros habían estado muy interesados en la pregunta de Hikari. Sin embargo, el miedo a la Legendaria Cólera de Asuka Langley era suficiente para que la mayoría olvidara su curiosidad. Los demás fueron casi literalmente sacados a patadas por dicha Langley.

"Esto se ve serio, así que será mejor que lo hagamos sin nada de chismes", dijo Asuka en tono severo. "Tenemos unos cuantos minutos antes de el sensei llegue. Así que Hikari. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Touji... Touji desapareció..."

"¿Desapareció?"

"Sí... no... no puedo encontrarlo en ningún lugar... no está en casa... no está en el hospital... Kensuke no lo ha visto desde ayer en la escuela. Ikari-kun ¿Tú lo viste esta mañana?"

"No... pero... ya sabes... Touji siempre llega tarde. Probablemente ya aparecerá..."

"Pero..."

"¿Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, Hikari-chan?" preguntó Asuka, sus ojos entrecerrándose por la suspicacia.

"Bueno..."

Rápidamente, Hikari se puso completamente roja.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Touji?" preguntó la pelirroja, aún con una expresión inquisidora en la cara.

"Er... bueno... tal vez... tal vez... alrededor... de la una...de la una de la mañana..."

"¿Una de la mañana?" jadeé. "¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos juntos a semejante hora?"

Asuka gruñó.

"¡Dummkopf!. En serio Shinji, sólo mira como se está sonrojando. Estoy segura que hasta _tú_ puedes suponer lo que estaban haciendo juntos..."

Rápidamente, los engranes en mi cerebro empezaron a trabajar. Luego, la respuesta apareció, sorprendiéndome por su simplicidad. Muy pronto sentí que mis mejillas se quemaban, pues entendí las implicaciones y construí muchos escenarios en mi mente.

"¡Oh!"

Siguió un silencio incómodo. Si era posible, el sonrojo de Hikari se incrementó.

"Él... él vino a mi casa anoche... no lo estaba esperando. Él... él no se veía bien... se veía... preocupado. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que todo estaba bien, pero no lo creí. Lo... lo abracé... quería que él sitiera que yo estaba ahí... para él. Y luego... una cosa llevó a la otra..."

No estaba realmente seguro sobre si quería escuchar eso. Pero Hikari parecía necesitar hacerlo. Así que continué escuchando.

"Habíamos... habíamos decidido esperar... por un tiempo. Estaba asustada y no estaba segura sobre si quería eso. Pero... se sintió tan bien... sentirlo cerca de mí. Y quería que él se sintiera mejor..."

Traté de ocultar mi sorpresa. Estaba seguro que estos dos lo habían hecho en el lago...

"¿Entonces ustedes...?" preguntó Asuka.

Hikari asintió. Tanto el interés de Rei como el de Asuka en la historia de Hikari pareció incrementarse.

"Cuando... cuando desperté... ya no estaba... sin una palabra. No... no es propio de él hacer lago así. Así que... así que traté de encontrarlo... pero no pude... ¡Estoy... estoy tan preocupada!. ¿Y... y si... y si yo nunca le gusté?. ¿Y si lo que el quería era...? Y ahora que nosotros..."

"¡De ninguna manera!" dije firmemente. "Touji no es así y tú lo sabes".

"Sí. Tú misma me dijiste que era su lado gentil lo que amabas", continuó Asuka.

Hikari asintió y se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas. Rei puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No te preocupes. Estoy segura que todo está bien. Quizás tuvo algo importante que hacer y se olvidó de decírtelo".

"¿Tú... tú crees?"

"Su voluntad es fuerte. Nada irá mal".

Tanto Asuka y yo miramos a Rei con curiosidad. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí. Rei había hablado como si... ella supiera algo. Pero si lo sabía. ¿Por qué no lo decía? Le di una mirada inquisitoria. Ella sólo sonrió, luego caminó de vuelta a su escritorio. Pronto regresó a mirar la vista a través de la ventana.

"Rei..." susurré.

Un pensamiento perturbador y egoísta sacó de mi mente los problemas de Hikari. ¿Podría Rei en verdad... estar escondiéndome algo?

Pronto, nuestros compañeros regresaron. Noté que Kensuke estaba entre ellos. Se veía muy deprimido. Esto me preocupó, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que estaba pasando nuestro sensei llegó y la clase comenzó. Como Hotaru había dicho, las clases de este sensei no estaba enfocadas al Segundo Impacto, así que me encontré tan ocupado tratando de seguirlo que no pude hallar el tiempo para hablar con Kensuke a través de nuestro correo interno de la escuela. Supuse que podría hablar con él en el almuerzo. Miré el escritorio de Touji. Vacío. ¿Las preocupaciones de Hikari eran genuinas? Traté de no pensar sobre ello por ahora y escuchar al sensei. ¿No tenía ya suficientes problemas propios?. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por los problemas de mis amigos también? Gruñí. ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada?

* * *

Viendo que Rei y Asuka se estaban ocupando de Hikari durante el almuerzo, decidí unirme a Kensuke. Se había aislado, viéndose tan deprimido como cuando entró a clase. Sin saber realmente cómo acercármele, opté por hacerle una pregunta directa. 

"¿Qué sucede Kensuke?"

El chico apenas y levantó su cabeza al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

"¡No es justo!. ¿Por qué, Shinji?. ¿Por qué no me escogieron como el piloto del Evangelion Unidad-03?"

"¿Uh?"

Lo miré, confundido.

"¿Evangelion... Unidad-03? No hay ninguna Unidad-03..."

Esto trajo a Kensuke de vuelta a la vida.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay Unidad-03?. ¡Llegó ayer de los Estados Unidos!. ¡Hoy van a hacer la prueba de activación en la Segunda Instalación Experimental de Matsushiro!. ¡No me digas que no lo sabes!"

Una cuarta unidad EVA... bueno, eso explicaría por qué Kensuke se sentía tan mal.

"No... no lo sabía... no he hablado mucho con nadie últimamente. ¿Hey?. ¿Dijiste Matsushiro?. ¡Entonces eso es por qué Misato tenía que ir ahí!"

Una prueba de activación. Quizás eso era el por qué Misato me había estado evitando el otro día. Tal vez temió que pudiera preocuparme. Después de todo, la primera prueba de la Unidad-00 resultó en lastimar a Rei. Aún así...

"Estoy tan celoso", dijo Kensuke. "¿Me pregunto quién lo piloteará?. ¿Touji, tal vez? No vino hoy..."

Observé con incredulidad ante el comentario de Kensuke.

"¿Touji?. ¡Imposible!. ¡Nadie le daría un EVA!"

¿Touji?. ¿Piloteando un EVA?. ¡De ninguna manera! Sabía que aún si me había perdonado, él aún odiaba a los EVAS por lastimar a su hermana. Él nunca montaría uno. Y a diferencia de Kensuke, él parecía entender que pilotear el EVA sólo traía dolor...

"Probablemente ya tenga un piloto, como la Unidad-02", añadí, aunque realmente no sabía sobre ello. "Probablemente un tipo americano..."

Kensuke regresó a su estado deprimido. ¡Maldición!

"Tiene sentido..."

Tenía que tratar de alegrarlo un poco...

"Estoy seguro que el tipo no es tan bueno como tú lo habrías sido".

"¿Tú crees?"

"Estoy seguro". Mentí.

Evangelion Unidad-03. ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?

* * *

Mientras regresábamos del almuerzo, noté que Rei estaba claramente agitada. En vez de ver por la ventana, miraba el reloj del salón cada cinco minutos. Asuka preció notar la rara conducta de Rei también, ya que le dio una extraña mirada. Rei o no la vio o simplemente la ignoró. 

De repente, nuestra clase fue interrumpida por el sonar de tres celulares. Todos se congelaron y nos miraron a nosotros, los pilotos de EVA. Asuka parecía emocionada mientras contestaba su teléfono. Sorprendentemente, Rei parecía inquieta. Sólo miró el reloj por unos segundos antes de contestar su celular, con su mano temblorosa. Hice lo mismo, pero realmente no tenía necesidad de hacerlo para saber qué estaba pasando. Una sirena ruidosa pronto lo confirmó. Un Ángel...

* * *

Fuimos recogidos rápidamente de la escuela y llevados a NERV, luego a nuestros casilleros. Mientras íbamos en el elevador que no llevaría a los EVAS, pude escuchar a Asuka murmurando algo como "Esta vez lo mataré..." como si fuera un mantra, antes de correr hacia la Unidad-02. A diferencia de Asuka, Rei salió del elevador con calma, un aire de paz en sus rasgos. Me congelé cuando traté de dar un paso hacia delante. Por alguna razón, no pude evitar tener esta fuerte sensación de pavor. Algo malo iba a pasar. Podía sentirlo. Quizás sólo estaba asustado, ya que los eventos de la última batalla vinieron a mi mente, pero aún así... la sensación estaba allí. 

Rei caminó hacia mi y puso su mano enguantada en mi hombro. La miré y pude ver una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"No puedo evitar pensar que..."

"No te preocupes", dijo la chica, interrumpiéndome. "Sohryu y yo no encargaremos de él".

Ahora podía ver la determinación en su cara.

"Pero si..."

"Entonces no dudes. Pase lo que pase, pelea contra nuestro enemigo. Debes hacerlo. Por favor... cuídate..."

Sus labios rozaron los míos. Luego, se fue.

"_Pase lo que pase, pelea contra nuestro enemigo"._

Esas palabras... se escuchaban como si ella ya supiera contra que nos enfrentaríamos. Rei... ¿Por qué esos secretos?

* * *

"¿Un accidente en Matsushiro?" jadeé. "Pero... ¡Misato está ahí!. ¿Qué...?" 

"El contacto aún no ha sido restablecido", dijo Rei simplemente.

¡Dios mío! Entonces no sabíamos si... no, no quería pensar en ello. Seguramente Misato estaba bien.

"¿Entonces... qué... qué debemos hacer?"

La imagen de Asuka apareció. Naturalmente, se veía enojada.

"¿Por qué estás gimoteando?. ¡No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos!"

"Pero tenemos que pelear contra un Ángel por nuestra cuenta..."

Siempre habíamos confiado en las órdenes de Misato. Sin ella para guiarnos, me sentí... perdido. Como si me pidieran pelear contra un Ángel con una venda sobre los ojos.

"El Comandante Ikari está tomando el mando por ahora".

"¿El Comandante está...?"

Mi Padre nos iba a dirigir. La sensación de pavor que sentí antes regresó más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

Dentro de la cabina de contacto, esperaba por nuestras órdenes, ahora que todos habíamos tomado nuestras posiciones. Curiosamente, fui designado como el último EVA a interceptar el Ángel, lo cual quería decir que tendría que pasar sobre la Unidad-02 y la Unidad-00 para alcanzarme. Eso era extraño. Era la primera vez que me designaban como refuerzo. 

Por el comunicador, escuché las voces de Shigeru y Makoto.

"El blanco se aproxima".

"Todas las unidades, prepárense para combate terrestre".

Jadeé cuando vi dicho blanco en la pantalla. No había manera de equivocarse por la silueta. Era un EVA...

"¿Qué?. ¿No puede ser... un Ángel?. ¿Quieres decir que eso es un Ángel?"

"Correcto. Ese es el objetivo". Me encogí ante las palabras de mi padre.

"¿El objetivo? Pero... ¿Es un EVA, no?"

¿Podría ser... el Evangelion Unidad-03 del que Kensuke había hablado? Eso explicaría el accidente en Matsushiro...

"¡Gott im Himmel!. ¡No puedo creerlo!. ¿Fue posesionado por un Ángel?"

Asuka se oía un poco preocupada. No podía culparla, me sentía igual. Luego, de repente, un pensamiento perturbador se me ocurrió.

"¿Está siendo piloteado por un chico, cómo las otras unidades?. ¿Alguien de mi edad?"

Ésa era una pregunta terrible. Si alguien estaba dentro¿Qué debíamos hacer?

"¡Qué! exclamó Asuka. "¿Crees que esté siendo piloteado por alguien?. ¿Qué dem...?"

Escuché su grito justo antes de que todas las comunicaciones con su EVA cesaran.

"¿Asuka?. ¡Asuka!"

En verdad estaba preocupado.

"El EVA Unidad-02 ha sido silenciado por completo", anunció Makoto.

"La Piloto ha sido expulsada. El equipo de salvamento va en camino".

¡Gracias a Dios!. ¡Ella estaba bien!

"El blanco se aproxima a la Unidad-00".

La Unidad-00... Rei...

Esta vez, fue la voz de mi padre la que escuché por el comunicador.

"Rei, evita el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y detén al objetivo".

"Hai".

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio. Nada. Luego escuché otra vez a mi padre.

"Rei. Dispara al objetivo".

"Yo... yo no puedo".

¿Qué dem...?. ¿Rei en verdad estaba desobedeciendo una de las órdenes de mi padre?

"¡Rei!"

A través del comunicador, pude escuchar gritar a Rei. Me sentía ansioso. ¡No Rei también! En silencio, esperé que ella estuviera bien.

"_No te preocupes. Sohryu y yo no encargaremos de él"._

Parecía haber estado muy segura de sí misma. Probablemente ella estaría bien.

Pero Asuka había sido derrotada fácilmente...

Tras un rato, escuché la voz de Maya.

"Daño de nivel medio a la Unidad-00, la piloto ha sido lastimada".

"¡Rei!"

Mi corazón latía muy rápido. ¡Rei estaba lastimada! Apreté los dientes. ¡Ese maldito Ángel!. ¡Me las iba a pagar!

Pero... el enemigo también era un EVA. Me furia murió tan rápido como apareció.

"El blanco se aproxima", dijo el Comandante. "Contacto dentro de 20 segundos. Encárgate de él".

"Dices que es el blanco. ¿Pero no hay una persona dentro?" pregunté, aunque no estaba seguro sobre si le estaba preguntado al Comandante o a mí mismo. "¿Un chico de mi edad?"

Observé al EVA negro que se acercaba más y más. Mi dedo estaba listo para apretar el gatillo del arma, pero mis manos seguían temblando. No podía hacerlo. No podía atacarlo sin estar seguro sobre si alguien estaba dentro o no...

De pronto, brincó hacia mí. La velocidad del ataque me tomó por sorpresa. Antes de que lo supiera, mi EVA estaba tirado en el suelo. Mientras mi EVA se levantaba, pude tener una buena vista de la espalda del otro EVA. Ahí, lo vi: una cabina de contacto blanca, aparentemente atorada con una extraña sustancia azulada.

"¡Una cabina de contacto!. ¡Hay alguien dentro de ella!"

El EVA negro aún seguía en el suelo a cuatro patas cuando de repente, sus brazos se extendieron a una distancia inverosímil y tomaron del cuello a la Unidad-01. La Unidad-01 fue levantada del piso, luego lanzada a una colina. Luego, la Unidad-03 empezó a apretar.

Era una extraña sensación. Sentía un dolor casi insoportable. Tenía problemas para respirar. Pero aún así, de alguna manera me quedé calmado, simplemente mirando al EVA negro.

"Shinji. ¿Por qué no peleas?" preguntó el Comandante.

"Hay una persona dentro, eso creo".

"Eso no importa. Es un Ángel. Nuestro Enemigo".

"Pero no puedo hacerlo. ¡Tengo que salvar al piloto!. ¡No puedo matar a un humano!"

¿Cómo esperaba que yo matara a alguien más?. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era él?

"Morirás".

"¡No me importa!. ¡Es mejor que matar a alguien!"

De repente, todo se puso oscuro. El dolor y la presión en mi cuello cesó. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa: habían cortado mi sincronización con el EVA.

Me pregunté ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Me sobresalté cuando una luz roja llenó el interior de la cabina de contacto. Un raro zumbido llenó el aire, como el girar de un motor de turbina. Mi cabeza giró ante el sonido de una computadora encendiéndose. Pero realmente no podía ver nada.

"¡Qué diablos estás haciendo, Padre!"

Sabía que me había jurado a mí mismo no volver a llamarlo así nunca más, pero en situaciones como esta, a menudo olvidas semejantes detalles.

Luego, para mi sorpresa, sentí al EVA moverse. Lentamente, lo vi levantar sus brazos, luego agarró el cuello de la Unidad-03, del mismo modo que éste sujetaba el de la Unidad-01. Entonces comenzó a apretar. Rápidamente, se volvió obvio que la Unidad-03 de pronto estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la Unidad-01. Luego, súbitamente, con un sonido enfermizo, el cuello de la Unidad-03 se rompió. Miré, horrorizado, cómo su cabeza simplemente caía hacia delante y sus brazos caían del cuello de la Unidad-01 para colgar libremente a sus lados, como un muñeco roto, sin vida.

Un único pensamiento llegó a mi mente. ¡El piloto! Si yo había sentido el dolor mientras la Unidad-03 estrujaba el cuello de la Unidad-01, entonces lo que acaba de suceder al piloto... ¿Podría él?... ¡Dios mío!. ¡No!

Pero este era tan sólo el inicio del horror. Por unos segundos, la Unidad-01 apretó aún más fuerte en el cuello del otro EVA, luego se giró y estrelló a la Unidad-03 en el piso, fuerte. Furiosamente, llevó su puño directo contra la cabeza del EVA negro. Literalmente explotó en una lluvia de sangre roja, metal y huesos. Los dientes volaron en una dirección, un ojo en otra. Paralizado, sólo... observé. No sé como pude no enfermarme ante la vista. Un único pensamiento seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo en mi cabeza en un ciclo sin fin: "¡El piloto!. ¡Estamos matando al piloto!"

Sólo reaccioné cuando la Unidad-01 empezó a desmembrar por completo al otro EVA. La lluvia de sangre parecía no tener fin. Los brazos fueron rotos a la fuerza y arrojados a un lado. El puño de la Unidad-01 golpeó sin descanso el pecho del otro EVA después de que su armadura fuera arrancada violentamente, destruyendo cada órgano, cubriendo todo de sangre. Con toda mi fuerza, jalé los controles, tratando de detener al EVA, pero sin resultado alguno.

"¡Detente!. ¡Padre, no!. ¡Por favor detén esto!"

Ninguna respuesta. El EVA sólo continuó golpeando y golpeando y golpeando... como una bestia sedienta de sangre y destrucción.

"¡Maldición!. ¡Detente!. ¡Detente!. ¡Detente!. ¡Detente!. ¡Detente!. ¡Detente!..."

Ahora estaba llorando. Inútil y llorando.

De repente, dejé de escuchar el golpear de la Unidad-01. Con un asomo de esperanza, levanté mi cabeza. Pero muy pronto la esperanza se convirtió en desesperación pura. En su mano, la Unidad-01 sostenía la cabina de contacto del otro EVA. El cilindro blanco se sacudió bajo la presión de los dedos del EVA.

"¡Aaah!. ¡Detente!. ¡Haz que se detenga!. ¡NOOOO!"

La gigantesca mano se cerró en un puño. El LCL se vertía de la ahora torcida cabina.

Grité lleno de horror. Si alguna esperanza había subsistido, ya no estaba. El piloto estaba muerto. Yo... yo... yo había matado a un ser humano... era un asesino. Esas manos. Las manos de mi EVA. Mis manos. Mi fracaso para detener a la bestia...

De nuevo, lloré.

* * *

"Shinji..." 

La voz de Misato. Me sacó de mi estado. Aún seguía llorando, pero mi cerebro se rehusaba a pensar. No podía... si lo hacía... ¡Dios mío!. ¿Qué he hecho?

"Misato-san... estás bien..."

Parte de mí se sentía aliviada. Sólo una parte muy pequeña de mí. La otra parte aún seguía obsesionada con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Lo... lo lamento. Tenía... tenía que decirte algo importante, pero..."

Se oía débil. Y ella de verdad se oía arrepentida. Pero apenas y lo noté.

"Misato-san, he... a una persona... he matado... mi padre... le rogué que no lo...

"Shinji, lo lamento. Lo siento..."

Por el comunicador, noté la voz de Maya.

"Reporte del equipo de salvamento de la cabina de contacto. ¡Confirmación de la supervivencia del piloto!"

Esas palabras me golpearon muy fuerte. ¡Vivo! Levanté la cabeza, lleno de esperanza. ¡Vivo!. ¡Así que no había matado al piloto!

"¿Está vivo?"

Por el comunicador, Misato continuaba al parecer luchando por qué decir.

"El piloto de la Unidad-03 es... el Cuarto Elegido es..."

Miré a la forma torcida de la cabina de contacto. Ciertamente, algo parecía ser removido de ella. Aumenté el zoom de la imagen. Mi corazón se detuvo...

Un chico... un chico en una traje de conexión oscuro... un chico que conocía bien...

"¿Touji?"

Creo que Misato empezó a llamar mi nombre una y otra vez. No estoy seguro.

Observé al chico. Parecía lastimado. Y el contenido de la cabina de contacto. Era rojo. No amarillo como el LCL, pero rojo. Rojo como la sangre.

Touji... ¡Touji!

Grité. Luego mi mente se quedó en blanco.

* * *

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué Touji?. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser lastimado?. Esa era una pregunta que me seguía haciendo a mí mismo. Traté de hacérsela a mi Padre también, pero me negó una respuesta. Aún cuando amenacé con destruir los Cuarteles, la única respuesta que me dio fue dejarme inconsciente al incrementar la presión dentro de la cabina de contacto. Desperté en la enfermería, luego fui escoltado a una prisión. Me quedé ahí por un rato, hasta que fui escoltado a la oficina de mi padre. No, la oficina del Comandante, me corregí mentalmente. Mi padre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo... 

Me arrepentí del hecho de que mis manos estuvieran sujetas a mi espalda por unas esposas. Mientras lo miraba, me habría gustado poner estas manos alrededor de su garganta, como él había forzado a las manos de mi EVA a estrangular al de Touji. No importaría mucho. Casi había matado a Touji. Quién sabe, tal vez se murió en el hospital. ¿Así que, por qué habría de importar otro asesinato? Pero realmente no sería un asesinato. Él era después de todo más un monstruo que un ser humano.

El Comandante habló.

"Desobedecer órdenes. Ocupación personal de un EVA. Intimidación cruda. Todos estos son actos criminales. ¿Tienes algo que quieras decir?"

Oh, había mucho que quería decir. Mucho. Incontables insultos vinieron a mi mente, unos cuantos en alemán, gracias a la influencia de Asuka. Pero me quedé callado. Sería un esfuerzo en vano. A este hombre no le importaba. No le importaba nada.

"No volveré a pilotear el EVA de nuevo".

"Muy bien entonces. Vete".

Asentí. Luego, contra mi mejor juicio, hice la pregunta que había plagado mi miente desde que vi la cabina de contacto rota.

"¿Por qué él?"

El Comandante me sorprendió al responder.

"Porque era conveniente".

¡El hijo de perra! Si las miradas pudiera matar, lo habría matado mil veces. Sin querer esperar las indicaciones de los agentes de seguridad, me di la vuelta y me fui,

"Estás huyendo otra vez. Me decepcionas. Asumo que no nos volveremos a ver".

"Por tu bien, será mejor que no lo hagamos", dije, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por mi seriedad.

Ikari Gendo... cómo deseaba verte muerto.

* * *

Yaciendo en mi cama en el departamento de Misato, observé el techo. ¿Y ahora qué?. ¿Qué podía hacer?. ¿Qué iba a suceder? Si no piloteaba el EVA, entonces mi propósito aquí había llegado a su fin. Ya no trabaja más para NERV. No estaba seguro de que pudiera seguir viviendo aquí o en el de Rei. Tampoco estaba seguro si quería quedarme aquí . Este lugar me recordaba tanto sobre NERV... los EVAS... Touji... 

Touji... Misato me dijo que había sido salvado y que incluso había recuperado el reconocimiento. Pero había sido gravemente lastimado. Su brazo y pierna izquierdos... (3) muy dañaos... tuvieron que... ¡No!. ¡Maldición!. ¡Maldición!. ¡NO! En silencio, sentí las lágrimas bajar lentamente por mis mejillas de nuevo. ¡No era justo!. ¡No era justo! Touji no se merecía esto.

Habría deseado apagar mi mente. Pero no podía. En vez de eso, giraba con imágenes y memorias.

Vi a Touji, mirándome con rencor por lastimar a su hermana.

El puño de la Unidad-01 bajó, destrozando el cráneo negro por la fuerza.

Ahí estaba Touji, demandándome que lo golpeara.

El chorro de sangre de una pierna mutilada pintó un edificio con un arco macabro.

Touji, molestándome por estar viendo a Rei en su traje de baño.

La Unidad-03, su última sacudida cuando su cuello se rompió.

La sangre subiéndole a la cara cuando Hikari tímidamente le regaló chocolates el Día de San Valentín.

La sangre corriendo libremente del cuello de la Unidad-03, tratando de alimentar la cabeza decapitada.

Mi mejor amigo babeando por Misato cuando ella se inclinó para recoger un documento del piso.

Partes internas, como intestinos, lanzados sin cuidado sobre un semáforo. De ellos goteaba un líquido a la calle, volviendo rojo el piso.

Touji, dándome una sonrisa amistosa.

Huesos rotos, trozos de metal, carne escarlata desgarrada; los restos de la Unidad-03.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta. Lo ignoré. No quería ver a nadie. Casi en silencio, la puerta se abrió.

Por el rabillo del ojo, era ella. Rei...

"Shinji".

Su voz parecía neutral, pero sabía que se sentía inquieta. Bien. Tenía razones para estarlo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. "¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No habría cambiado nada. Hiciste lo que pudiste para protegerlo. Saber quién era el piloto no habría cambiado el resultado".

Rápidamente me senté y le di una dura mirada.

"¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero!. ¿Lo sabías desde antes, no es así?. ¿Lo sabías cuando Hikari vino a mí esta mañana, buscándolo, verdad?"

"Sí".

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde el lunes. Desde que fue elegido como el Cuarto".

Sentí que mi ira aumentaba. Mis manos se cerraron en puños.

"¿Por qué?. ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste, maldita sea!"

"Te habría preocupado. Yo... yo no quería añadir esto a tu dolor".

Salté a mis pies sin siquiera pensarlo, la tomé por los hombros con toda la fuerza que pude y la estrellé fuerte contra la pared. Aunque ella no reaccionó, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos atestiguaban que estaba lastimada. Pero no me importó. Realmente no me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

"¡Maldición, Rei!. ¡Debiste decírmelo!. ¡Yo... yo pude haberlo convencido de que no piloteara! Touji... Touji sabía... él sabía cuánto dolor puede traer el EVA... él lo habría entendido... ¡Hi... hipócrita!. ¡No eres mejor que Asuka! Aunque estabas diciendo que no me lastimarías, te guardaste ese secreto sólo para ti. ¡No eres mejor que ella!"

"Lo... lo lamento..." dijo Rei, con lágrimas en sus ojos, aún un poco mareada por el impacto contra la pared.

"¡Eso no cambia nada!" grité. Rei pareció temblar de miedo.

"Aún si hubiera querido..." Rei trató de explicar, "el Comandante... el Comandante Ikari... me ordenó... que no te lo dijera..."

¡Padre! La mención de su nombre sólo aumentó mi rabia...

"¡Me importa una mierda las órdenes de ese bastardo!. ¡Él no es Dios!. ¡Puede irse al infierno por todo lo que me importa!. ¿Es así como siempre será?. ¿Siempre lo elegirás a él sobre mí?"

La confusión y el dolor se mostraron sobre toda la cara de la chica mientras ella trataba de responder.

"Yo... yo..."

"¿Te importa más él que yo? Sólo dilo. ¿Tú nunca me amaste realmente, verdad?"

"¡No!"

Salió como un grito estrangulado. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su satinada blanca piel. No me importó para nada.

"¿Entonces por qué... por qué no me lo dijiste?. ¿POR QUÉ?"

"Él no habría... cambiado de idea. Su hermana... NERV le prometió que se encargaría de su hermana..."

Su hermana... hizo esto por su hermana...

De repente me sentí muy débil. Me habría caído si Rei no me hubiera sujetado. Me arrastró de vuelta a la cama.

Mi culpa. Todo era mi culpa.

"Es mi culpa... fallé al tratar de tomar el control del EVA... mi padre... mis manos... me usó para lastimar a Touji. Y ahora... ¿Dices que piloteó debido a su hermana?. ¡Es... todo es mi culpa!. ¡Si no hubiera lastimado a su hermana en primer lugar, nada de esto habría pasado!. ¡Touji no habría piloteado!. ¡TODO ES MI CULPA!"

Rei me tomó en sus brazos. Pero por primera vez, su tacto no me brindó ningún consuelo.

"No es tu culpa. La hermana de Suzuhara fue lastimada porque ella se negó a ir a un refugio cuando tu EVA perdió el control. No tenías ningún poder sobre ello. Al igual que no tenías ningún poder para detener a la Unidad-01 de destruir al Treceavo Ángel. No es tu culpa..."

Me levanté, liberándome del abrazo de Rei.

"¿No lo entiendes, verdad?. ¡Es mi culpa! Si hubiera actuado diferente... si hubiera tenido la voluntad para pelear contra el Tercer Ángel en vez de estar congelado de miedo... si hubiera tratado de detener a la Unidad-03, tal vez sacar la cabina de contacto..."

Rei sacudió la cabeza.

"No podías. La Unidad-03 actúo muy rápido. Habrías tenido que pelear... y habría traído el mismo resultado".

"¡Eso no lo sabes!"

Rei inclinó su cabeza por un momento, luego la levantó de nuevo. Podía ver miedo en sus ojos. Ella estaba temblando. Trató de hablar, y casi falló, pero pudo decir unas palabras.

"Si... si necesitas a alguien a quien culpar... cúlpame a mí,"

Le di una mirada de confusión, sin entender lo que ella quería decir.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Ella solamente bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarme.

"¡Responde!" grité mientras la tomaba otra vez por los hombros y la sacudía.

"Los datos... los datos del sistema que tomó el control... el sistema sustituto... vinieron... vinieron de mí... así que en esencia... fui... fui yo... quien peleó contra la Unidad-03..."

"¿Tú?"

Esa matanza frenética... esa sed de sangre y destrucción... ¿Rei? Semejante idea... no podía manejar esa idea. Sin poder ser capaz de verla, salí de la habitación. Estaba a punto de salir del departamento, de huir de Rei, cuando casi choqué contra Hikari cuando abrí la puerta. La miré con incredulidad.

"¡Ikari-kun!"

Luego, ella estalló en lágrimas.

"¡Ikari!. ¡No... no me quieren decir nada!. ¡Hasta ahora sé de su padre que Touji fue lastimado en el ataque del último Ángel, pero nadie sabe nada más que eso!. ¡Ni siquiera está en el hospital! Estoy... estoy tan preocupada..."

Me congelé ante sus palabras. La miré. El miedo y el dolor en sus ojos... las lágrimas... luego, antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, ella estaba en mis brazos llorando de nuevo en mi hombro. Esto me sacó del límite. Simplemente no pensé en nada, sólo reaccioné. La empujé, como si fuera una especie de monstruo. Luego corrí. Huí.

No podía encararla. No a ella. No sabiendo que yo había lastimado a Touji. Que debido a mí, él nunca volvería a caminar como otro hombre lo haría. Casi maté... al hombre que ella amaba.

Corrí, sin saber a dónde iba.

* * *

Estaba sobre una pequeña colina a las afueras de Tokyo-3, mirando esta ciudad. Esta maldita ciudad. Debido a ella, mi amigo había sido lastimado. No quería tener nada que ver con ella. Pero... tampoco quería irme. Yo... yo no tenía a dónde más ir. E irme, significaría que jamás volvería a ver a Rei o Asuka. 

Rei... ¿De verdad quería verla de nuevo?

_"Si... si necesitas a alguien a quien culpar... cúlpame a mí"._

Yo... yo simplemente no podía. Por mucho que lo intenté, no podía. Esta... esta era una responsabilidad que yo debía llevar.

"¿Te duele, verdad?"

Sobresaltado, me volteé para ver a una chica de mi edad, luciendo una cálida sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido blanco y su cabello blanco-gris a la altura del hombro volaba con el viento. Algo que me sorprendió fue lo pálida que era su piel y el color de sus ojos: de un rojo oscuro. ¿Podría esta chica estar relacionada con Rei? Nunca antes la había visto. Saqué esa idea de mi cabeza. Hasta donde sabía, Rei no tenía familia. Probablemente sólo era una coincidencia, sólo alguien que iba pasando. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, así que sólo traté de ignorarla.

"Debe de ser duro para ti el saber que no podías hacer nada para salvar a tu amigo. El corazón humano es frágil de esta manera".

Jadeé y me volteé para encarar a la muchacha.

"¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?"

"Sólo lo sé".

La chica parecía a punto de irse cuando habló de nuevo.

"Pilotear el EVA sólo puede traerte dolor. El Cuarto tan sólo fue el primero en ser lastimado. La Primera o la Segunda pueden ser las siguientes. Deberías irte cuando aún hay tiempo. De lo contrario, serás destruido junto con los que amas. Sería una pena".

¿Quién era esta chica?. ¿A qué se refería?. ¿Ella quería decir que Rei y Asuka podrían ser lastimadas también por mi culpa?. ¿Era posible?. ¿Si lo era, cómo es que ella podía saberlo?

"¿Quién eres tú?"

La chica sólo se alejó caminando. Pensé que ella no respondería mi pregunta cuando escuché su voz otra vez. Apenas, debido a la distancia, pero aún así, la escuché.

"Llámame Kaoru... Nagisa Kaoru". (4)

* * *

Omake: 

Escena 1:

Por supuesto, mi cerebro estaba perdido en mis hormonas, así que alcé la cabeza. Como sospeché, alguien estaba en el lago. Una chica de cabello café. Hikari supuse, ya que era la única chica de cabello café por aquí. Dado que ella no me estaba viendo, aún no había notado que estaba observando su espalda desnuda. Por supuesto, con la suerte que había tenido estas últimas semanas, tenía que voltearse antes de que yo decidiera hacer lo mismo e irme.

Observé, en completo shock.

Por un momento, no supe si debía sentirme sorprendido, o disgustado. Y pensar que había pensado que era linda... mi cerebro decidió resolver este dilema de una forma conveniente.

Me desmayé.

"Ella es un chico..." murmuré antes de que se apagaran las luces.

Pobre Touji. Cuando supiera que había estado siendo espiado por un chico...

Escena 2:

Shinji había llorado hasta dormirse. Suavemente, Rei acarició su cabello. Esto pareció hacer maravillas en el muchacho cuya cara se relajó. Rei no sabía exactamente que había sucedido, pero la simple lógica le sugería que estaba relacionado con el viaje de campamento, y por lo tanto, con Asuka. Ella sintió una extraña sensación, algo a lo que aún no estaba acostumbrada todavía. Enojo. Ella sentía enojo hacia la chica que pudo lastimar a su Shinji de esa manera.

"Sohryu".

Sólo susurrar su nombre le dio un sabor amargo en la boca.

Mientras el chico roncaba suavemente, ella miró a su alrededor. Necesitaba preparar esta habitación. No tomaría mucho tiempo, pero estaba renuente a dejar ir al chico. Luego, una idea se le ocurrió. Una oportunidad. Sonrió. De haber estado despierto, Shinji tal vez se habría sobresaltado por semejante sonrisa malévola.

Mientras arrastraba al chico a su habitación, Ayanami se sorprendió bastante de ver que él no había despertado. Dormía tan profundamente... su sonrisa se ensanchó. El muchacho ni siquiera reaccionó cuando lo levantó y lo puso en su cama, ni cuando le quitó sus ropas. Se detuvo ante la última prenda. Sus manos estaban temblando. No sabía si debía... pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande. La removió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Una pálida mano voló a su boca, cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro. Por un largo momento hubo silencio en la pequeña habitación. Luego, a pesar de todo su autocontrol, un pequeño sonido escapó de entre sus dedos.

Una risita estrangulada.

Antes de saber siquiera que le pasó, ella estaba riendo ruidosamente, mordiéndose sus propios dedos en un intento de evitar que el regocijo la abrumara. Ella no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que estaba mal... pero tenía que reír... tenía problemas para comprender el por qué. Por alguna razón había un poco de decepción en ella, pero ciertamente no se acercaba para nada al júbilo.

Finalmente callándose hasta una risa silenciosa, se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas. Suspirando como si estuviera un poco decepcionada, murmuró quedamente, "Qué infortunado... de tal padre, tal hijo".

En algún lugar del Cuartel General de NERV, una científica rubia habría estado de acuerdo.

Escena 3:

El EVA negro aún seguía en el suelo a cuatro patas cuando de repente, sus brazos se extendieron a una distancia inverosímil y tomaron del cuello a la Unidad-01.

La Unidad-01 fue levantada del piso, luego lanzada a una colina. Con una velocidad fantástica, la Unidad-03 acercó la cara de la Unidad-01 y abrió su rugiente boca.

"¡Shinji!" demandó el gigante mecánico negro. "¿Es verdad que viste a mi Hikari desnuda?"

Al escuchar esto, la Unidad-01, el orgullo de NERV y la única esperanza de la humanidad, empezó a sudar nerviosamente.

Notas del autor (28 de Mayo de 1999):

(1) Esto será breve, sin ningún misterio. Algunos de ustedes quizás hayan reconocido la Hotaru que describí brevemente como Tomoe Hotaru, de Sailormoon. Consideré en utilizar a Mizuno Ami en vez de ella, pero la Hotaru "antes de Chibi-Usa" se sentía más apropiada.

(2) Inspirado por una escena de DNA2. No pude evitar incluir esa pequeña cita aquí, considerando las actuales, y futuras, relaciones de Shinji con el reparto femenino de NGE (¡Ustedes! dejen de babear, no es eso a lo que me refería por "relaciones"¡Pervertidos! Sabía que no debí poner esa escena de lime en la Parte 1... ).

No, en la Parte 1, Touji y Hikari no lo hicieron, como Shinji imaginó, aunque estuvo cerca. Me gustaría pensar que habría tomado más de una noche para que ellos se involucraran tan profundamente. Además, como Hikari lo dijo ella misma, Touji es un buen tipo. Probablemente lo suficiente como para no arriesgarse a que Hikari se embarace. Sin embargo, tal y como lo indicó Hikari, esto cambió con la prueba de activación de la Unidad-03. Supongo que Touji siguió su propio consejo: 'Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, no esperes demasiado. Porque si lo haces, algo tal vez pase y podrías arrepentirte de ello'.

¿Acerca de Shinji y Rei se preguntan? Eso es un secreto. Tal vez descubran después si lo hicieron o no...

La Unidad-03 y el Cuarto Elegido. ¿Por qué Shinji y Asuka parecían no saber nada de ello? Bueno, Shinji se aisló a sí mismo por unos días y Misato lo estuvo evitando, por lo que nunca se enteró de ello. Mientras que en el caso de Asuka, en la serie, ella sabe acerca del Cuarto Elegido por tratar de atraer la atención de Kaji. Sin embargo, su mente sólo está en Shinji ahora. Por lo que nunca fue a ver a Kaji, y por lo tanto ella nunca supo acerca del Cuarto.

(3) Sé que este punto es un poco controversial, pero no importa cuántas veces miré esa escena, sólo pude llegar a una conclusión: ese brazo izquierdo no está ahí. Desafortunadamente, a menos que hayan añadido algo en todas esas ediciones de "Death and Rebirth" y "End of Evangelion", no podemos ver a Touji después. Así que decidí seguir la tendencia que usualmente vemos y quitar ese brazo. Sólo trae más drama.

Tuve comentarios sobre que Rei estaba muy fuera de su personaje. No me sorprende. Sin embargo, mantengan el contexto en mente. Por más de un mes y medio, Rei ha estado aprendiendo a experimentar emociones, a reconocerlas y expresarlas. Así que creí que sería natural que ahora ella fuera más "viva" que al inicio. Además, también notarán que hasta ahora, ella parece expresar estas emociones a sólo tres personas: Ikari Shinji (su amor), Asuka Langley (su rival – fuente de emociones como enojo, celos y odio) y Tomoe Hotaru (su amiga – para mostrar que Rei puede encontrar más en su vida que sólo a Shinji; la soledad de Hotaru, similar a la que ella sentía sin Shinji, fue lo que la atrajo). Rei actúa más o menos como la vieja Rei con los demás. Ella no ha desarrollado una conexión con Misato como Shinji y Asuka lo hicieron. Cuando ella le dio "apoyo" a Hikari, principalmente lo hizo para calmarla, para que Shinji no estuviera preocupado por su amiga. Ella aún no interactúa mucho con su clase. De hecho, Shinji todavía es básicamente la base de su vida. Mientras que se expresa más a ella misma, es principalmente debido a él (Hotaru siendo la excepción, el despertar de su individualidad).

(4) Kaoru... algunos de ustedes probablemente estén un poco descontentos por mi pequeño cambio. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Mientras que pude haber usado al Nagisa Kaoru que conocemos, encontré que una Kaoru mujer me da más posibilidades de desordenar aún más mi pequeño triángulo de amor.

Sólo para estar seguro que todos entienden, ésta aún es Nagisa. Sus orígenes, sus motivaciones y sus sentimientos básicamente serán los mismos, aunque tal vez tenga que improvisar un poco: realmente no vemos mucho de Nagisa en la serie después de todo y provoca que hacer un análisis del personaje sea un poco más difícil.

La idea de una Nagisa mujer vino de visitar páginas de NGE. En una de ellas, descubrí que Kaworu podía deletrearse como "Kaworu" o "Kaoru". En mi mente, se sintió raro (siempre lo había deletreado como "Kaworu"), ya que para mí "Kaoru" más o menos se refería a Kamiya Kaoru (soy un gran fan de Rurouni Kenshin) . Así que, aquí estaba, mirando a Kaoru en mi póster de RK, pensando en el uso de su nombre en hombres y mujeres cuando la idea me llegó. ¿Por qué no cambiar ese imbécil homosexual de pelo gris (mis disculpas a los fans de Kaworu – en verdad no quise decir eso) a una chica? El potencial era enorme, principalmente por la posibilidad de tener una verdadera relación (¿De amor?) entre Shinji y Kaoru. Y es original.

Inicialmente, tenía planeado usar a Mana de "La Novia de Acero" como un modelo gráfico. Tras muchos días de reflexionar sobre esto, finalmente me decidí no hacerlo. Mientras que usar a Mana habría sido muy conveniente, mucha gente que sabía sobre el personaje estaba o confundida o realmente incómoda con ese cambio. No soy tan obstinado, así que aunque mantuve a Nagisa como una chica, modifiqué su apariencia por una más convencional.

Algunos habrán notado, que puse una nota de "Asistido por" al inicio de este capítulo. Darren cortésmente ofreció su ayuda al comentar y escribir unas cuantas escenas por mí. ¿Creen poder hallarlas? Sólo busquen por un mayor rango en el vocabulario... ¡Gracias, Darren!. ¡Muchas gracias!

Inchou: Quizás estén más familiarizados con el término de Touji 'Delegada de clase'. También lo vi una vez como 'Líder de clase'.

Dummkopf: Zoquete

¡Gott im Himmel! - ¡Dios en el cielo!

Hai: Si

Comenzado el 15 de Abril de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura, Parte 1, revisado el 28 de Mayo de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura, Parte 2, revisado el 13 de Junio de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura, Parte 3, terminado el 26 de Junio de 1999

Revisado el 9 de Julio de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 9 de Julio de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 18 de Julio 1999

Revisiones finales el 10 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 27 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: wow, más de 8500 palabras, hasta ahora, el uplaod más largo, gracias a Theblacksun por ayudarme a verificar el contenido de esta Parte 3.

Como dije anteriormente, el final de esta parte 3 era a mi parecer de lo mejor por la revelación final de Kaoru, cuando lo leí la primera vez hace ya años me quedé de piedra ante las implicaciones que este sutil cambio podía traer (y vaya que las trajo), en definitiva un giro muy efectivo y original para la historia, ya verán próximamente lo que sucede, hasta entonces, continuaré con el trabajo.


	13. Por el bien del amor y el deber

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Por el bien del amor y el deber – Una historia alterna al Capítulo 6**

Escrito por: Godsend777

Asistido por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax. Basado en as situaciones creadas por Alain Gravel

Comenzado en Julio de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 8 de Agosto de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 18 de Agosto 1999

* * *

MARTES POR LA MAÑANA 

Recordé que tan sólo hace dos días no pensaba mucho en las mañanas. Luego, después de que desperté cerca del lago con Hikari a mi lado, se sintió bien ver el sol.

Pero eso cambió.

Ayer yo era... no quiero pensar sobre ello. Pero aquí estoy, mirando al sol de la mañana, odiándolo por una razón que no puedo ubicar.

Me pregunto...

¿Ikari se siente igual cuando despierta?

* * *

La Que Yo Amo Es... Historia alterna 

Por el bien del amor y el deber

"_Que Dios Me Brinde Fuerza"._

_

* * *

_FIN DEL SÁBADO / DOMINGO MUY TEMPRANO

"¡Touji!" Hikari soltó una risita mientras caminaba de regreso a la tienda. Ella aún seguía muy ebria, y estaba agitando algo en el aire.

"Ah... e-estás despierta". Dije, sonrojándome mucho. La manera en que ella hablaba me recordó a una película que había visto con Kensuke. Aunque me preguntaba qué estaba ella agitando en el aire, era difícil saberlo por la tenue luz.

"Mm-hmmm". Aún borracha, tenía ese aspecto de una pequeña niña inocente. Sonrió dulcemente, luego me arrojó lo que estaba sosteniendo. Lo atrapé, años de jugar basketball me habían dado buenos reflejos; y lo estudié por un minuto.

Era un sostén.

Más importante, era el sostén de HIKARI.

Entonces eso significaba...

Si, otra mirada demostró que su camisa ahora estaba tirada junto al saco de dormir en el suelo. Y de repente, ella estaba a mi lado. Quizás no fuera tan amplia como, digamos Misato, pero definitivamente era una nena.

"Touji..." dijo ella, tratando de ser seductora, creo. Ahora jamás admitiré esto ante nadie, pero tenía muy poco entendimiento sobre las mujeres. Especialmente con las mujeres que están... bueno, calientes. He visto los videos que Kensuke tenía, pero todos ellos tenían una pobre actuación, y generalmente eran basura. Sólo dos, tres, a veces cuatro personas haciéndolo. Aunque eran interesantes de ver por unos minutos; eran demasiado asquerosos como para sentarse a verlos por completo. Kensuke se ganó una patada por ellos, también. Pero de vuelta al asunto entre manos...

"Me siento sola..."

"¿Huh?" Sí, lo sé. Soy un estúpido.

"Quédate conmigo. ¿Por favor?" Ella se veía tan triste. Cuando no estaba gritando, ella a veces se veía tan frágil. Pero esta noche, más que nunca, parecía a punto de quebrarse.

"Bu-bueno". Tartamudeé. Siempre había fantaseado sobre qué hacer en esta situación con una chica. La mayoría, estelarizadas por Misato o a veces Hikari, (muy raramente Asuka) pero ahora mismo era un completo inepto. Tal vez era la cerveza...

"Te-te amo..."

Gah. Ella también me gustaba, pero para que ella simplemente dijera... ¡Dijera eso!. ¡De todas las cosas!. ¡AAAGH!

"¿T-tú no sientes lo mismo, verdad?" Si su rostro hubiera estado hecho de cristal, simplemente se habría destrozado. No sabía qué decir. Sólo era un tonto matón, alguien quien preferiría darle una paliza a alguien que admitir que estaba equivocado. Después de todo, es más fácil confiar en la fuerza que en la inteligencia.

Estaba a punto de decirlo. Estaba a punto de decir simplemente 'Te amo' aún si no lo quería decir. La calmaría, y no tendría que seguir viendo esa mirada en su rostro. Pero pensé en lo que acababa de sucederle a Shinji. Cuán lastimado estaba porque Asuka le había mentido. Porque ella había tratado de usarlo por sus propias razones egoístas. Porque ella no había sido honesta con él... no quería que eso le pasara a Hikari o a mí. Tal vez la honestidad haría el mejor trabajo. Valía la pena intentarlo después de todo, ya que no tenía otras ideas.

"Inchou..." gentilmente puse una mano sobre su hombro. Supongo que había demorado mucho en dar una respuesta, porque ella estaba llorando.

"No sé cómo me siento. Quiero decir, en verdad me gustas".

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, pero nosotros aún somos niños. ¿Sabes? No sé lo que es el amor. Sólo tengo catorce años, después de todo. Pero me gustas. Me has gustado por un largo tiempo".

"¿D-de verdad?" No podía describir ese sentimiento que vi en su cara después de que dije eso. Alguien una vez me dijo que hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir, y en ese momento, esa mirada era algo por lo que yo habría muerto cien veces.

Así que por supuesto le di una torpe respuesta.

"De verdad".

"¡Touji!" chilló antes de abrazarme. Felizmente también la abracé, y luego recordé que ella no llevaba nada por encima de su cintura. Luego me besó, eso fue todo. No recuerdo que pasó después de eso.

De hecho, sí lo recuerdo, viendo que era mi primer beso. (Y el suyo también como me enteré después) Sólo me avergüenzo un poco cuando pienso en ello. Fuimos bastante lejos, pero no tanto. No creo que ninguno de los dos estuviera preparado para esa clase de... amor. Cuando desperté, no estaba vistiendo nada excepto mis bóxers, y cuando miré el saco de dormir de Hikari, noté que iba a tener que ser limpiado. Después de eso, Hikari regresó, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y se inclinó para besarme. Luego nos cambiamos y nos unimos con Shinji cerca de la fogata. Nos divertimos un poco, pero pronto Asuka despertó, y nosotros... bueno, nosotros abandonamos a Shinji. Nos sentíamos bien, y ninguno de nosotros quería que terminara. Además, ellos necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

* * *

DOMINGO POR LA TARDE 

"¿Crees que ellos estarán bien?" Hikari preguntó. Ella había estado muy preocupada por Shinji y Asuka, aunque más por Asuka, ya que Hikari sentía que ella no supo cómo expresarse a sí misma. Era unas de las cosas que siempre encontraba atractiva de su personalidad, su preocupación.

"Estarán bien". Traté de reconfortarla, aunque sentí que Shinji debía estar con alguien. Recordé cómo actúo después de esa pelea con ese ángel parecido a un insecto, y estaba preocupado que él hiciera algo estúpido. Más tarde me enteré por Hotaru, la amiga de Rei que él se había mudado con Rei. No estaba seguro sobre si era una sabia elección. No resolvería nada, después de todo. Pero creo que Shinji necesitaba algo de tiempo para reponerse de ese golpe. Tal vez fuera para lo mejor. Después de todo, Rei sin duda lo cuidaría. Claro, quizás yo debería estar preocupado por él...

"Además, ellos necesitan un tiempo para sí mismos. No querrían que nosotros interviniéramos, y tienen que pensar sobre lo que pasó". Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por sonar confiando y seguro de mí mismo, y esperaba que ella se lo creyera. Esa era la verdad. Sé que Shinji a veces no quiere estar con otros. De hecho, una vez dijo que estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Además, simplemente no quería que esta sensación que tenía se terminara.

"Creo que tienes razón. Es sólo..."

"¿Hmmm?"

"Ellos son tan..."

"Vamos, dilo". La animé. ¿Qué iba ella a decir que era tan difícil de expresarlo?

"¡Ellos actúan como niños!" finalmente exclamó. Tuve que reírme. Ella me dio una mirada confundida, pero simplemente la ignoré.

"Hikari..." dije mientras tomaba su mano con la mía, "Nosotros sólo somos niños. Tú, yo, y ellos". Ella se sonrojó por un minuto, luego me besó levemente en la mejilla. Unas cuantas personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraron, pero los ignoramos.

"Supongo que tienes razón". Dijo suavemente. Luego ella miró a su alrededor por un momento. "Así que. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

No tenía idea, así que nos dirigimos al parque.

* * *

Nos sentamos en una banca por un rato. Sé que unos cuantos de nuestros compañeros de clase nos vieron, pero no nos importó. Hablamos un poco, y en general disfrutamos el momento. Incluso compré algo de comida para ambos. 

Sí, era un buen rato. Pero nuestra conversación empezó a regresar a Asuka y Shinji. Principalmente Shinji. Traté de ir en otras direcciones, pero solamente regresábamos a él. Luego, ella hizo una pregunta extraña.

"¿Qué harías tú en el lugar de Shinji?"

Como dije, era una pregunta extraña. Una a la que no sabía cómo responder. Tras pensar un poco, (lo cual no es mi fuerte, como dije antes) llegué a una conclusión.

"Habría huido hace ya mucho tiempo".

"¿Qué?" Ella tenía esa extraña mirada de sorpresa en la cara. No puedo describirla bien. No como un ciervo ante los faros, pero una donde la respuesta que sabes que está bien procede a ser la equivocada.

"¿Inchou?"

"¿Por qué?. ¡Quiero decir, eso no parece propio de ti!"

"¿Has estado alguna vez dentro de un EVA?"

"¡Claro que no!. ¡No soy tan estúpida como Kensuke es para arriesgar la vida por eso!"

"Kensuke no fue el único estúpido ese día..."

Ella jadeó. Creo que pensó que me había insultado.

"L-lo siento, Touji".

"Nah. Tienes razón. _Fue_ estúpido. Y estoy seguro como el diablo que no lo volveré a hacer".

"´¿Pero por qué habrías huido?"

"Ahora, si fuera Shinji, no yo, te lo recuerdo, habría huido. Quiero decir, él nunca dice nada, pero se las ha visto negras".

"Creo que Asuka también". Ella dijo, una triste mirada cruzando su rostro. No quería volver a ver esa mirada otra vez.

"Bueno, no sé sobre Asuka, pero he visto a Shinji darle un colapso nervioso dentro de esa cosa".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando él mató a ese ángel... dio miedo. Siguió diciendo 'No debo huir' una y otra vez. Luego ese cuchillo gigantesco apareció, y simplemente gritó".

"¿Gritó?"

"Sin parar. Por casi un minuto, que fue lo que le tomó matar al ángel".

"Dios mío..."

"Después de eso, él simplemente se vino abajo y lloró. Me pregunté por qué. Lo he escuchado a él decirle a Kensuke que cualquier cosa que el EVA siente, tú la sientes. De hecho, cuando esa cosa atravesó al EVA-01, recuerdo que me dieron náuseas. Así que pensé que era eso por un tiempo. Pero tras pasar un poco más de tiempo con él... me di cuenta que él _en verdad_ estaba jodido".

"¡Touji!. ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de tus amigos de esa manera!. ¡Qué le dices a la gente sobre mí!"

Me sonrojé por unos segundos, recordando unas cuantas conversaciones que había tenido con Shinji acerca de las chicas, luego rápidamente me recompuse.

"Mira, es la verdad. No quiero ofenderlo a él, pero como dije, se las ha visto negras".

"Eso aún es..."

"Quiero decir, por lo menos tú y yo tenemos miembros de una familia que nos ama. Tú tienes a tus dos hermanas y a tu papá. Yo tengo a Mari, mi papá y mi abuelo. Aún cuando trabajan todo el tiempo, todavía nos llevamos bien".

"Lo mismo con mi papá. Él trabaja _constantemente_".

"Pero Shinji no tiene a nadie como eso. Bueno, recientemente, él tiene a Misato, Rei, y Asuka. Pero todo el asunto entre Rei y Asuka lo está destrozando. Él piensa en ello constantemente, y creo que va a hacer algo estúpido si ellas no lo dejan en paz por un rato".

"Veo a qué te refieres. Asuka está muy segura de que ella va a ganar., y a veces me cuenta lo que ella va a hacer para ganarse sus 'favores'".

"¿Cómo?" Esto definitivamente se oía interesante.

"¿Te acuerdas de anoche?" Ella sonrió juguetonamente, y me guiñó. Éste era un lado de ella que nunca antes había visto. El sonrojo en mi cara era probablemente tan rojo como el traje de conexión de cierta chica alemana.

"Me pregunto cómo puedes _tú_ acordarte de anoche". Dije sin pensar. Dios, soy un asno.

"¡No estaba tan borracha!" exclamó. Luego se sonrojó profundamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente nos estaba mirando. Por lo menos no había estudiantes alrededor.

"Así que", empecé, lentamente poniendo mis manos a sus lados. "¡Recuerdas ESTO!" Con un pequeño grito, empecé a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad. Principalmente para que ella no se preocupara tanto por lo que las demás personas pensaran. Durante todo el tiempo que la conocía, nunca me agradó verla preocupada. Quiero decir, la conozco por casi seis años, y en ninguna ocasión me gustó verla preocupada. Claro, jamás actué de esa manera. No se supone que los hombres lo hagan después de todo.

Pronto, me detuve, y retomamos nuestra posición recargándonos el uno en el otro. Ella puso su cabeza de vuelta en mi hombro y cerró sus ojos. Supongo que ella estaba cansada tras estar despierta casi toda la noche. Así que hice lo que admitía en lo que no era bueno, pensé.

Luego llegué a una conclusión a las preguntas que Hikari había hecho sobre Shinji.

"¿Sabes?..."

"¿Hm?"

"Estoy orgulloso de Shinji".

"¿Huh?"

"Él sigue peleando, aunque no tiene realmente nada que ganar. Sé que Asuka y Rei lo aman, pero como dije, necesitan darle espacio. Pero incluso antes de eso, él peleaba, y él nunca pidió nada a cambio. Aún no lo hace; excepto por esa paga que solicitó. Pero eso es entendible".

"¿Touji...?"

"Pero nunca le diré eso".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque... porque eso es algo que él tiene que darse cuenta por sí mismo".

Ella me dio una leve sonrisa, y una de esas miradas por las que... vale la pena morir. Ella tenía orgullo de mi.

"¿Tienes hambre?" pregunté. Ella asintió. Comimos, y ése fue el fin de nuestro día juntos.

* * *

LUNES 

Me estiré al levantarme. Miré hacia el sol y sonreí. Era pacífico. Y me había levantado temprano, lo cual definitivamente era nuevo. Me dirigí a la ducha, la hacedora de un buen día de progreso. Claro, eso no duró. Tokyo-3 era una ciudad reconocida por su mala suerte.

Pasé a recoger a Hikari antes de ir a la escuela. Fue interesante, ya que era la primera vez que veía a su hermana mayor Kodama.

"Así que tú eres el Touji del que Hikari-chan se la pasaba hablando..." dijo ella. Era el completo opuesto a Hikari. Mientras que Hikari era linda y tenía un aire de inocencia, Kodama parecía un halcón esperando su presa. Era alta, tenía el cabello corto café peinado a los lados, y sonrió... muy maliciosamente. Ahora que lo pienso, Hikari usó conmigo esa misma sonrisa ayer...

"¡Kodama!" Hikari chilló sonrojándose.

"¡Hahahaha! Oh, está bien. Dime. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a cenar esta noche, Touji? Estoy segura que a papi le gustaría conocerte".

"Ahhh... bueno... ummm..." Oh viejo... por una lado; Hikari y comida. Por el otro; interrogación masiva y posible escrutinio. Hoo chico.

"¿Touji?" Whoops. Esa fue Hikari. No debí tardar tanto en responder.

"Ah... sí. Está bien. ¿A qué hora?"

"Oh... pásate por aquí como a las 7 p.m. Lo que llevas puesto ahora está bien". Se inclinó un poco más. Retrocedí. "Hmmm... de verdad eres lindo. ¿Sabes?"

"¡KODAMA!"

"Heh. Sólo bromeaba, hermanita".

"¡Hmmmph!. ¡Quizás tú debas hacer tus propios almuerzos!"

"..."

"¡Justo lo que pensé, Kodama!"

Interesante. Al menos ella no me estaba culpando a mí por...

"¡En cuanto a usted, Señor Suzuhara!"

Hablé demasiado pronto.

"¡Carga mis libros!"

Pfff. "S-sí, Inchou".

Mientras caminábamos a la escuela, creo que pude escuchar a su hermana murmurar algo acerca de estar enrollado como alfombra...

* * *

Llegamos a nuestro salón y charlamos por un rato. Normalmente, Rei era la primera en llegar, pero dado que ella no estaba ahí cuando nosotros llegamos, supusimos que ella no iba a venir hoy. Así que por los primeros minutos, éramos sólo nosotros dos. Luego llegó Hotaru. Ella normalmente no le hablaba a nadie excepto a Rei, pero cuando Hikari le preguntó cómo estaba ella, ella, bueno, se abrió. 

Estaba paralizado. Ella y Rei podían ser hermanas por la manera en que actuaban, y hasta algún punto, por cómo se veían. Pero aquí estaba ella, hablándonos, acerca de la gente que nos vio en el parque, y cómo Hikari ya no estaba en la lista de apuestas. Era raro. Luego, la última parte me hizo reaccionar.

"¿Lista de apuestas?" yo y Hikari preguntamos al unísono. Hotaru se puso inmediatamente roja.

"Ah... quizás no debí..."

"Oh, sí, debías. ¿Qué es eso?" pregunté. Ya era bastante malo que Shinji tuviera que preocuparse sobre Rei y Asuka. Él no tenía por qué preocuparse por el resto de la clase.

"Bueno... ¿Conoces a Minami Kuno?. ¿La chica cuya madre es la dueña de la Corporación Tendo?"

"¿Sí?" ¡Rayos!. ¡No podía tocarla!

"Ella... tiene una apuesta acerca de quién se quedará con Shinji".

"¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?" preguntó Hikari.

"Bueno..." Hombre, estaba tan roja, que ella y el EVA-02 podían pasar por gemelos. "Ummm... las tres personas que encabezaban la lista, eran Rei, Asuka, y... Hikari".

"¡QUÉ!" grité. Whoops. Para este momento, ya había unas cuantas personas más en el salón. Whoops.

"Supongo que Hikari ya está fuera ahora, heh, heh". Ella se estaba riendo muy nerviosamente. "Voy... a sentarme ahora..."

Se volteó para irse, antes de dar la vuelta lentamente hacia nosotros.

"¿Suzuhara-kun?"

"¿Huh?"

"Ummm. Rei dijo que en caso de que necesitas hablar con Shinji, él se está quedando en la casa de ella".

"Oh. Está bien, gracias". Con eso, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando. Antes de que pudiera pensar sobre Shinji estando con Rei, el resto de la clase se nos amontonó para preguntarnos sobre qué había pasado ayer. Hikari me sorprendió al besarme muy bien enfrente de todos cuando alguien expresó su escepticismo acerca de nuestra relación. Kensuke sacó su cámara justo a tiempo para grabarlo, ese fenómeno. Estaba a punto de perseguirlo, pero la clase comenzó.

Básicamente, nada sucedió. Asuka nunca llegó, pero eso no me importaba del todo. Me alterné entre dormir y amenazar a Kensuke acerca de las fotos que tomó. A la hora del almuerzo, me llegó una petición de ir a la oficina.

* * *

Recuerdo que entré caminando a la oficina del director para encontrar algunas personas de NERV ahí junto con el director. Estaba parado enfrente de la ventana, observando, y jamás se dio la vuelta. Había dos hombres en trajes negros, y la Dra. Akagi. La había visto una o dos veces antes en la casa de Misato, pero no se veía como quien era realmente. Parecía como Misato había sido cuando yo, Kensuke, y Shinji fuimos a conocer a Asuka. Calmada, fría, y con el control total. Me puso muy nervioso. 

Ella habló por un rato sobre la situación actual en la que se encontraba el mundo, y otras cosas que no escuché. No sabía que quería, para ser honestos. Ella seguía y seguía, y yo sólo seguía deslizándome cada vez más al sueño, cuando finalmente lo dijo.

"Suzuhara Touji, tú has sido seleccionado para ser el próximo piloto de EVA".

¿QUÉ?

"Ummm... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

"Dije que has sido escogido para pilotear un EVA". Me miró fríamente, como si no hubiera ninguna compasión en su rostro. Esta definitivamente no era la misma persona que festejaba con Misato los fines de semana.

"Oh, no. Nonononono. No lo haré". Me traje de vuelta con toda mi atención. Necesitaba todo el pensamiento que pudiera reunir para esta pelea.

"¡Debes entender que niños como tú son nuestra última esperanza!"

"¡Hey, mire, esto va a crear más problemas para mí de los que solucionaría!. ¿Entiende eso?"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"¡Bueno, sin incluir las amenazas de la Demonio o las constantes preguntas de Kensuke, hay gente que estaría preocupada por mí!" Me levanté para enfrentarla. No podía perder esto.

"¡Esas razones no son lo suficientemente buenas!" Me respondió.

"¡Bueno que tal el hecho de que no quiero MORIR!" le grité en la cara.

Eso la calló. Esa sería la única ventaja que tenía, así que supuse que debía seguir. Me desplomé en mi silla para salir fuera de su espacio.

"Mire, ambos sabemos lo que Shinji ha pasado en esa cosa".

"..."

"Lo único que he visto esa cosa hacer es provocar dolor". Ella de hecho se encogió ante ese comentario.

"Lastimó a mi hermana... quizás ella nunca vuelva a caminar..."

"Tu..."

"He visto a Shinji prácticamente perderse a sí mismo ahí dentro".

"Bueno..."

"Además, sé que casi mató a Rei unos meses antes de que Shinji llegara".

"Yo..."

"¿Cuántas veces ha estado Shinji en el hospital?"

"..."

"¿O qué hay acerc..."

"Ya es suficiente, Suzuhara".

El director. Me había olvidado de él.

"Dra. Akagi, es obvio que el chico no quiere hacerlo. No creo que nada de lo que diga lo haga cambiar de parecer".

"... Tiene razón. ¿Podría traer por favor al siguiente candidato?"

"¿Siguiente candidato?" pregunté.

"Sí. En caso de que alguien como tú se niegue, usamos al siguiente candidato de la lista. En este caso, dos de tus compañeros de clase son candidatos".

"¿Qui-quiénes?" Mi boca de repente se puso seca. ¿Y si era Hikari?. ¿O Kensuke?. ¿Incluso Hotaru?

"No eres personal de NERV. No necesitas ese conocimiento".

Vi al principal acercarse al micrófono. La Dra. Akagi estaba diciendo algo acerca de información clasificada, pero yo no estaba escuchando. Mis ojos estaban clavos en los labios del director.

"Por favor manden a..."

No podía. No podía dejarlos escoger a alguien más porque yo tenía miedo. Simplemente no podía.

"¡ALTO!"

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loco. Estaba respirando profundamente, los ojos se me salían de las órbitas y estaba parado de nuevo.

"Yo..."

No. No lo digas.

"Yo lo..."

¡No!. ¡Te matará!

"Yo lo haré..."

¡NO!. ¿ERES ESTÚPIDO?. ¡QUÉ HAY DE HIKARI!. ¡QUÉ HAY DE TU HERMANA!

"Con una condición".

"¿Oh?. ¿Cuál es?"

"Mi hermana tiene que recibir la mejor atención médica que NERV pueda pagar".

"Hmmm... tendré que verlo con el Comandante, pero probablemente estará bien. Bienvenido abordo". Su mano se extendió para estrechar la mía. No quería, pero me enseñaron modales, hasta cierto grado.

La tomé y suspiré.

Odio esta sensación.

* * *

Lentamente regresé a la clase. No estaba apresurado por ver a Hikari o Kensuke, y estaba malditamente aliviado de que Shinji y Asuka hubieran faltado. No creo que a Rei le hubiera importado, pero para ser honesto, también estaba aliviado de que ella no estuviera aquí. No quería ver a ninguno de ellos. Pero más que nada, no tenía idea de cómo iba mostrarme ante Hikari esta noche.

* * *

"¿Touji?" 

"¿Hmm?"

"Despierta, Touji".

"Oh, hey Kensuke".

"¿La clase fue tan aburrida?" preguntó mientras levantaba su cámara y empezaba a grabar a unas chicas del otro lado del salón.

"Heh... sí, algo así..." Las chicas al parecer estaban interrogando a Hotaru sobre el paradero actual de Shinji. Vi que Hikari también estaba ahí, proveyendo orden.

"Así que ¿Qué quería el director?" Las chicas ahora estaban más agresivas. Hotaru prácticamente se escondió detrás de Hikari, quien les pedía que se detuvieran.

"Oh..." estaba muy cansado para pensar en una buena mentira, pero no podía decirle a Kensuke la verdad. Se volvería loco, luego todos lo sabrían, y eso sería todo. Y una vez que Shinji, Asuka, y Hikari se enteraran...

"¿Sucede algo malo con tu hermana?" Kensuke preguntó, sonando como si en verdad estuviera preocupado. Estaba muy sorprendido con él. Él nunca había mostrado mucha compasión por los demás antes, ya que él estaba muy absorto en cualquier cosa militar o robótica.

"Quiero decir, no querría que golpearas a Shinji otra vez, sin mencionar cómo te sentirías".

"Ah, bueno, ella pronto irá a un hospital mejor, y... uh... ella tal vez tenga que pasar por una cirugía en sus piernas... no estoy seguro, así que voy... a visitarla esta noche".

"¿Simplemente no puedes decir que estás preocupado, verdad?" Me molestó.

"Aw, cállate, fenómeno". Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y dije de la manera más masculina posible:

"Soy un tipo, Kensuke. No se supone que debamos admitir nuestros sentimientos. ¡Simplemente no es varonil!"

"Oh. ¿En serio, Touji?" Hikari dijo mientras caminaba con Hotaru detrás de ella.

"Ah... Inchou... quiero decir..."

"Enrollado como alfombra". Murmuró Kensuke.

"¡TÚ CÁLLATE!" grité. "Y si recuerdo bien", dije subiéndome las mangas. "¡Tú tienes unas fotos que quiero!"

"¡Touji Suzuhara!. ¡Siéntate en este instante!"

"Pfff... sí, Inchou".

"Bien. ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que a ti y Ayanami les toca limpiar esta semana, verdad?"

Oh, viejo, y yo de verdad quería ir a ver a Mari...

"Hey, Hotaru, estás siendo social hoy". Dijo Kensuke.

"Umm... bueno..." Hombre. ¿Ella se sonroja por todo, verdad?

"No la iban a dejar sola, así que está conmigo". Declaró Hikari. "¡Deberían tener más consideración por el espacio personal de otros!" Luego ella se sentó justo al lado de mi escritorio y me acarició la cabeza.

"Hmmm... así que, es una sesión de estudio, creo".

"Sí", Kensuke empezó, una vez más filmando a unas chicas en la esquina. "Hey. ¿Cómo vas a ir a ver a Mari? Quiero decir, con la limpieza después de la escuela, y aún no has almorzado".

"¿TÚ aún no has almorzado?" Hikari preguntó, sorprendida.

"Nah..."

"No te ves muy bien Touji... ¿Tienes fiebre?" Viejo, estaba preocupada. Puso su mano en mi frente, luego en la suya.

"Mari... va a ser transferida a otro hospital..."

"¡Oh, Touji, no lo sabía!. ¿Quieres que consiga a alguien más para que tome el turno de limpieza de esta semana?"

"¡No! Quiero decir, no. No sería justo. Estaré bien". ¿Cómo pude decirle que necesitaba estar solo? Además, me daría tiempo para pensar en qué decirle a Mari, cuando le diera las buenas noticias sobre un mejor tratamiento para ella.

"¡Puedo ayudar!" Sugirió Hikari.

Por favor no hagas que esto sea difícil. ¡Piensa, Touji, piensa!

"No te preocupes, Inchou. ¿Además, quien cocina esta noche en tu casa?"

"Oh, es verdad. Si no lo hago, nadie más lo hará..."

"¿Vas a cenar con Hikari esta noche? Viejo, Touji. ¡Te mueves rápido!"

Eso le ganó una rápida bofeteada mía y de Hikari.

"Además", empecé otra vez, sobando la parte de mi puño que se había impactado contra la cabeza de Kensuke. "¿No crees en serio que Hotaru se va a quedar sola de camino a casa, verdad?"

"No, probablemente no..."

"¿Qu-qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hotaru. Esta vez, en verdad parecía estar asustada de la gente.

"Bueno, si _en verdad_ están tan curiosos, como probablemente lo están, entonces quizás ellos te sigan a casa y traten de acorralarte".

"Y-ya veo..."

"Y si pervertidos como Kensuke aquí..."

"¡HEY!"

"... te siguen a casa, tal vez se ponga peor".

"Oh Dios". Ella suspiró.

"No te preocupes. ¡Te acompañaré a casa!" Dijo Hikari alegremente.

"Gra-gracias..."

"Está bien". Ella sonrió. Luego se volteó hacia mi. "La cena no estará lista hasta como por las 7:30, con la tarea y todo lo demás que tengo que hacer. ¿Llegarás a tiempo?"

"Por supuesto, Inchou. Quiero decir, si hasta hoy me paré temprano, entonces puedo llegar a tiempo".

Soltó una risita. Era un lindo momento. Ahora más que nunca no podía decirle nada que la perturbara. Quería que ella fuera feliz. No quería que estuviera triste. Sólo quería verla reír así para siempre.

Luego me pregunté.

¿Es esto amor?

No lo sabía.

Pero tan sólo verla sonreír... hace que un tipo a veces se lo pregunte.

* * *

Todos finalmente se fueron después de que la campana sonara, dejándome solo para limpiar el salón. Hikari acompañó a Hotaru a casa, Kensuke no quería nada que tuviera que ver con la limpieza, así que estaba solo. Suspiré aliviado. Ahora tenía el tiempo para pensar en qué decirle a Mari, y tiempo para pensar en una excusa que darle a todos los demás. Pero primero lo primero... 

Saqué una caja de almuerzo que Hikari me había hecho hoy. No había comido todavía, y a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, tenía hambre. Así que le quité la tapa y preparé mis palillos. Una pequeña nota cayó de la tapa. La levanté y la leí.

"_Touji-chan:_

_Gracias por ser honesto el sábado en la noche"._

Oh, viejo.

Esto no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

* * *

"¡Hermano-Touji!" 

"¡Hey, Mari!. ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Estoy bien!" dijo mientras empujaba las ruedas de su silla de ruedas en mi dirección.

"Ella es una buena niña". Dijo la jefa de las enfermeras, una dama de cabello café de casi treinta años (y también muy atractiva, añadiría). "Bueno, los dejaré solos a ustedes dos".

La levanté, teniendo cuidado de no tocar los vendajes en su abdomen y piernas. Soltó una risita de deleite, esta niña de pelo negro, amarrado en coletas casi como Hikari. Tenía una linda cara, y se veía tanto como mamá, daba miedo. Cuando ella creciera, definitivamente iba a ser una nena.

"¡Wai!. ¡Wai!. ¡Quiero volar!" Gritó. La levanté aún más alto, y ella estiró sus brazos como si estuviera volando. Noté, como usualmente lo hacía cada vez que la levantaba, que sus piernas colgaban sin vida de su cintura. Odiaba ver eso. Los ángeles le habían hecho esto... ¡Esos desgraciados!

"¿Hermano?. ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Huh?" la puse de vuelta en la silla de ruedas, y le reajusté su playera. "Sí, estoy bien. De hecho, tengo buenas noticias para ti".

"¿De verdad?. ¡Yo también tengo buenas noticias!" Dijo mientras sonreía. "¡Mira lo que puedo hacer!" Ella miró a sus piernas, luego su pierna izquierda empezó a moverse lentamente. La levantó hasta que estaba completamente alzada, antes de dejarla caer. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna. Me quedé hipnotizado. ¡Era increíble! Cuando ella llegó aquí por primera vez, los doctores dijeron que ella tenía pocas esperanzas de volver a caminar. ¡Pero ahora ella estaba moviendo sus piernas! Y cuando ella fuera al hospital especial de NERV...

"¡Mari-chan, eso es genial!"

"¡Mmm-Hmmm!. ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias de mi hermanito!"

"Bueno... vas a ir a un hospital mejor. "Tendrás mejor atención, y simplemente será... mejor, la verdad".

"¡Wow!. ¡Yay!" Alzó las manos al aire, y gritó de alegría.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"¿Hermanito...?

"Mari..." Oh, viejo. ¡Iba a deshacerme en frente de mi hermana pequeña! Dios, me sentí tan patético.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Me levanté y me limpié los ojos. Tras cerrar la puerta, la puse en la cama. Luego jalé una silla y me senté a su lado.

"¿Touji, hermano?"

"Mari... ¿Conoces esos robots grandes?"

"¡Sí!. ¡Como el que mi hermanito Shinji pilotea!"

"Sólo lo has visto una vez, Mari ¿Segura que puedes llamarlo así?"

"¡Me gusta mi hermanito Shinji! Él es lindo".

No tenía sentido discutir con ella. Ella siempre gana, de todos modos. Así que me froté los ojos y empecé a hablar de nuevo. "Bueno, voy a pilotear unos de esos robots grandes..."

Ella se quedó callada. Ella sabía que fue Shinji quien la lastimó, pero también sabía que sin Shinji, todos habrían muerto. Pero lo que ella más sabía, de la única vez que había visto a Shinji y por lo que yo siempre le decía sobre los EVAS, era que traían dolor a aquellos que los manejaban.

"¿Po-por qué?" preguntó.

"Para que te den un mejor cuidado..."

"¡NO ME IMPORTA!. ¡NO QUIERO PERDER A MI HERMANITO!. ¡NO QUIERO PERDER A MI HERMANO MAYOR!"

"Mari..."

Ella agarró mi camisa y enterró su cara en ella.

"No quiero perderte como a mami..." susurró.

"Mari-chan..."

Hace cinco años.

No quería recordarlo. Ahora no.

"No por mi bien..." suplicó. Ella se oía como mamá, también.

"Por favor no lo hagas. ¿Y si tú...?" Pero ella no terminó. Sólo empezó a llorar otra vez. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza y hablé de nuevo.

"¿Recuerdas lo triste que Shinji se veía?"

"Mmm-Hmm..."

"No quiero ver a otros así".

"¿Hermanito?"

"Además, bueno, está esta... chica..."

Ella se iluminó de inmediato.

"¡Mi hermanito tiene novia!"

"Uh... bueno..."

"¡Mi hermanito tiene novia!. ¡Mi hermanito tiene novia!"

Tras gritar un poco, finalmente se calmó.

"Pero no quiero que te lastimen". Dijo ella. Salió llano, casi monótono. Mamá solía ponerse así también.

"No me lastimarán, Mari. Lo prometo".

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad".

* * *

"¿Touji, qué sucede?" 

"¿Qué quieres decir, Hikari?" Aparentemente ella había estado esperando en la puerta desde hacía rato.

"Tienes los ojos todos rojos... ¿Estuviste llorando?"

"¡Claro que no!. ¡Un carro pasó y me tiró algo de polvo en la cara!" ¡Maldición!. ¡No quise sonar así de enojado!

"Pe-perdón, Touji..."

"Oh, no... está bien... no estoy enojado contigo, sólo con ese auto". Viejo, ni siquiera hemos salido por una semana, y ya estaba tirado sobre mi trasero ante mi novia. Pfff.

"Sólo quiero darle una buena impresión a tu familia, es todo". Añadí. Eso era verdad. Después de todo, si iba a estar bajo el reflector, definitivamente no me quería ver mal.

"Oh. Umm..." Nos quedamos ahí un rato incómodos el uno con el otro. Tomé nota mental de no volver a levantarle la voz a ella. Jamás.

"Lamento haberte gritado, Inchou".

"Está bien. ¿Por qué no pasas?"

"De acuerdo".

* * *

El resto de la noche fue buena, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Su papá parecía ser un buen tipo, y no me interrogó tanto. Sólo hizo lo que la mayoría de los padres de las chicas hacían e hizo unas cuantas amenazas levemente cubiertas por un velo y cosas así. Pero incluso así no se veía tan serio. 

Kodama fue la que hizo todo el interrogatorio. Tras hacer su trabajo mandado por Dios de avergonzar a Hikari y a mi, se calmó y actúo de un modo lindo conmigo.

Nozomi, la hermana pequeña de Hikari, se quedó relativamente callada. Lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella se parecía más a Hikari que a Kodama. Extraño.

Hikari sirvió la cena, luego ayudó a defenderme de los ataques verbales de su padre y de Kodama. Fue en ese entonces, cuando noté que Hikari y sus hermanas parecían tomar el lugar de su madre faltante. Kodama mencionó que ella se encargaba de las finanzas, Hikari de cocinar y el bienestar general de los otros, mientras que Nozomi se encargaba de la limpieza. Era raro. Especialmente dado que no había algo así en mi familia.

Bueno, a pesar del rudo interrogatorio y las constantes miradas de su papá, la pasé bien. Tras cenar, hablamos un poco de cosas sin sentido, luego de la familia. Aparentemente, la mamá de Hikari había muerto sólo un año antes que la mía. Hablamos un poco de mi hermana pequeña, y sobre Tokyo-3. Hikari frunció el ceño cuando su padre mencionó el mudarse. Yo también lo hice.

Luego la charla terminó, y tenía que irme a casa. Papá pronto estaría en casa, y necesitaba hablar con él acerca de... lo que estaba sucediendo, creo. Dije mis despedidas y Hikari me acompañó afuera.

"¿Estás bien?" Hikari me preguntó mientras salíamos a la calle.

"Sí... sólo estoy preocupado por Mari..." Y lo estaba, sólo que no tanto como otras cosas. Esperaba que ella no preguntara más, porque no quería mentirle otra vez.

"Estará bien, Touji". Dijo mientras gentilmente tomaba mi mano. "Ella te tiene para que la cuides".

"Inchou..."

Lentamente se puso de puntitas y suavemente me besó en los labios.

"Siempre he amado tu lado amable, Touji-chan..." susurró en mi oído.

"H-Hikari..."

"Buenas noches". Me dejó ir, se apartó, y se fue hacia su puerta.

"Ummm... ¿Inchou?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Gracias por la cena". Sonreí lo mejor que pude, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba. Increíble. Hicimos todas esas cosas hacía unas cuantas noches, y el estar cerca de ella aún me daba escalofríos.

"¡Cuando quieras! Te veré mañana". Con eso, sonrió, y se metió felizmente a su casa. Verla así, con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro...

Me hizo preguntarme otra vez.

¿Era esto amor?

* * *

Entré a mi casa y guardé la llave. Eran casi las 10:00 p.m., y estaba cansado por los eventos del día. Fui a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Papá tendría que esperar hasta mañana. 

"Touji". Dijo, causando que tirara el vaso en el fregadero. Por fortuna, todos los que teníamos eran de plástico, así que nada se rompió.

"Heh. ¿Te asusté?"

"¡Me quitaste cinco años de vida!" Metí la mano al fregadero para sacar el vaso. "Pensé que estabas..."

"Sé lo que pasó hoy".

"¿Pa-papá?" ¡Maldición!. ¡Debieron de haberlo llamado!. ¡Les dije que me dejaran decírselo!

"Tenemos una mesa de apuestas en el trabajo". Empezó, tomando asiento. "Un amigo de nosotros trabaja en la Sección 2. Apostamos sobre cuándo van a terminar las reparaciones de los EVAS, cuán largas serán las batallas, las medidas de la Mayor, ese tipo de cosas".

"¿Papá?"

"Imagina mi sorpresa cuando en la apuestas de hoy, la concerniente a quién sería el siguiente piloto de EVA apunta a que será mi propio hijo". Él sonrió. Este hombre delgado, de cuarenta años, quien apenas si está en casa, quien apenas ha hecho algo más que trabajar hasta casi matarse desde que mamá murió, sonrió.

"También supimos la razón".

Miré hacia abajo. No se por qué, pero me sentía apenado.

"Piensas mucho en tu hermana, Touji. Me alegra". Sonrió de nuevo.

"¿Papá?"

"Pero no tienes que pilotear si no quieres hacerlo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, tú eres mi hijo".

Parpadeé. Sabía que él me amaba, pero simplemente no entendí lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"Sé que esas cosas causan dolor, hijo. Yo y mi equipo mantenemos una ojeada en los pilotos, y sabemos qué sucede".

"..."

"No quiero perderte como a tu madre. No quiero que te lastimen como a tu hermana. Sólo quiero que crezcas y seas feliz".

"..."

"Los niños no son soldados, Touji".

"... ¿Y Mari?"

"Lo superará. Es una Suzuhara, después de todo". Sonrió de nuevo.

Lo pensé. Papá no tenía ningún problema con que yo renunciara. Y vi lo bien que Mari lo estaba haciendo hoy. Pronto saldría de ahí. Simplemente yo podría rendirme y...

Y dejar sufrir a alguien más.

"Yo... yo no puedo huir de esto..."

"¿Touji?"

"¡Si yo no lo hago, otro chico lo hará!" Apreté el vaso de plástico en mi mano. Ahora era su turno de quedarse callado.

"Así que no puedo tener miedo. Tengo que... hacerlo. Porque ese otro chico puede ser un amigo mío". O...

"Ya veo".

Se levantó y salió de la cocina, antes de darse la vuelta. Él aún seguía sonriendo.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Touji".

Y luego se fue a la cama.

* * *

MARTES (DE NUEVO) 

Bueno, no tenía sentido quejarme de mi vida. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez pilotear un EVA será algo bueno. Quiero decir, Papá está orgulloso de mi; Mari tendrá el mejor cuidado que pueda obtener; saldré de clases...

Y Hikari puede preocuparse por mí; tal vez me muera en el ataque de un ángel; y tendré que sufrir constantemente.

Por lo menos molestaré como nunca a Asuka.

Pfff.

Mejor ir y recoger a Hikari.

* * *

"¡No te preocupes por mí, Inchou!" 

"¡Pero, Touji, vamos!. ¡Has tenido esa cara larga desde que escuchaste acerca de Mari!. ¿Y no dijiste anoche que ella estaría bien?"

"Bueno..."

"¿Entonces que te está molestando?" Su cara... no puedo describirla. Ella está tan preocupada, hace... hace que me duela el corazón. Y todo lo que tengo qué hacer es decirle. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es...

"¡Nada!. ¡No te preocupes!"

"Pero..."

La silencié poniendo mi mano en la suya. "¡Vamos, o llegaremos tarde!" Luego empiezo a correr, su mano en la mía, hacia la escuela.

"¡Suzuhara!. ¡Desde cuándo te ha importado llegar a tiempo!" Dice, una leve sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

"¡Desde que mi novia es la Inchou!"

Ella suelta una risita. Me río. Y exitosamente evito decírselo.

Dios, me siento como Shinji.

* * *

La clase fue tan aburrida como siempre. Una vez más, los cuervos rodearon a Hotaru en un intento de sacarle información. Noté que Kensuke estaba entre ellos. Qué idiota. Hikari se hizo cargo como siempre, y estaba a punto de ir con ella, cuando Asuka entra al salón. 

El lugar se queda en silencio. Lentamente ella camina a su escritorio, luego se desploma en él. Normalmente, no me importaría una mierda lo que hace, pero hoy era diferente.

Simplemente porque parece como si le hubieran drenado toda la vida.

Eventualmente, supongo que la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de uno de los tipos, ya que caminó para hablar con ella. Hace unas cuantas preguntas, pero ella no responde. Luego él pone la mano en el hombro de ella para tener su atención, supongo.

"¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!"

La clase entera retrocede simultáneamente.

"¡NO TENGO POR QUÉ RESPONDER A TUS MALDTIAS PREGUNTAS!. ¡MI VIDA ES ASUNTO MÍO Y QUIEN QUIERA SABER SOBRE ELLA PUEDE IRSE AL INFIERNO!"

Luego, ella se desploma de nuevo en su silla. Hikari se le acerca y hace su usual rutina de Inchou con ella. Asuka la tolera.

Hikari va a estar a su lado todo el día, supongo.

* * *

"Mira, Inchou, simplemente no creo que deba estar cerca de ella". 

"Lo sé, pero..."

"¿Eres su amiga, verdad? Además. ¿Te veré esta noche, no?"

"Bueno, sí..."

"No te preocupes. Veremos esa película que quieres ver".

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, yo invito". Aún si era una película para chicas, era un pequeño precio a pagar por estar mintiendo por todo estos últimos días.

"¡Está bien!" Ella brinca y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego corre de regreso con Asuka.

* * *

Mientras limpio los salones al final del día, me doy cuenta de lo rápido que pasó. Creo que la depresión le hace eso a las personas. Viejo, tendré que preguntarle a Shinji cómo se las ha arreglado. 

Y tengo que dejar de compararme con él. Hombre, él es un buen tipo, pero yo en sus zapatos...

Sonreí un poco, antes de estallar en carcajadas. No tengo idea de por qué era tan gracioso, sólo lo era. Probablemente porque no podía imaginarme a Shinji con vestimenta atlética golpeando a un tipo quien...

Quien casi mata a su hermana.

Viejo.

Me siento en uno de los escritorios. Sé que no debí golpearlo. ¡Pero estaba tan enojado en ese entonces! Miro la mano que le pegó.

Recuerdo golpearlo.

Recuerdo cómo cayó al piso, con un hilillo de sangre saliéndole por la nariz.

Recuerdo que me fui caminando como si hubiera hecho la mayor hazaña en el mundo.

Y luego recuerdo cómo nos salvó a mí y a Kensuke, a pesar de la masticada que se llevó por ello. A pesar del hecho de lo golpeé.

Viejo.

Pfff.

Mejor termino, para que pueda ir a los Cuarteles de NERV.

Y todo el tiempo, el único sonido que llena mi cabeza es el sonido de mi puño golpeando a Shinji.

* * *

"¿Touji?" 

"¿Sí, Misato?"

"De hecho, en el trabajo, se supone que es Capitán Katsuragi, pero como eres más o menos lindo, lo dejaré pasar".

Heh. Eso se siente bien. Pero no tan bien como lo que pasó cuando el escalador pasó a través de la puerta automática un segundo después, provocando que el viento levantara aún más su minifalda

"¡Ohhh... odio estas cosas!"

Traté de contener mi risa, pero de alguna forma simplemente no pude.

"¡Será mejor que no hayas visto nada, Suzuhara!"

"¡S-sí, Señora!" saludé. Ambos no reímos por otro rato, antes de continuar nuestro viaje en silencio.

Tras unos pocos minutos, finalmente ella habló.

"Touji..."

"¿Sí, Misato?"

Se voltea para encararme. Por un viejo hábito, mi primera vista se dirige a su pecho, pero me corrijo antes de que se dé cuenta. Creo que estar con Hikari no ha atrofiado esa parte de mi.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Ella me mira, con lástima en los ojos, sin dudar.

"¿Estás preocupada acerca de cómo se pueda sentir Shinji, verdad?" Respondo. Ella sonríe levemente.

"Así que no eres el tonto matón que Asuka te hace parecer".

"Asuka puede ir y morderme por todo lo que me importa".

"Ya, ya, Touji".

"Pfff. Perdón. De todas formas, para responder a tu pregunta... no estoy realmente seguro".

"¿Hmm?"

Miro a un lado del escalador. La ventana más cercana a mi muestra el cielo del Geofrente.

"Supongo porque quiero proteger a aquellos a mi alrededor".

Ella sonríe de nuevo.

"¿Acaso... Shinji lo sabe?" pregunto.

"Yo... no se lo he dicho". Ella mira por la misma ventana que yo.

"Yo... tampoco puedo decirle. Esperaba que tú pudieras, Misato".

"No puedo lastimarlo más de lo que ya está Touji. Y tengo miedo de que esto lo lastime más de lo que lo ayude".

"Pfff".

Ambos continuamos el viaje en silencio por otro rato.

"¿Misato?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Simplemente por qué Ikari tiene que ser semejante cobarde, de todas formas?"

Ella suelta una risita, luego una sonrisa maliciosa aparece por su cara.

"Hey, cuando dijiste que querías proteger a otros. ¿Había alguien en particular a quien te refirieras en particular, Touji-KUN?"

Oh, viejo. Aquí vamos.

"Misato, no tengo..."

"¡Oh, vamos Touji!. ¡Sé que tú y Hikari durmieron en la misma tienda durante el viaje de campamento!"

"¿Cómo...?"

"Asuka me lo dijo".

Oh, VIEJO...

* * *

Estar en NERV era como estar en la escuela: ambos lugares eran o muy aburridos o eras sujeto a pruebas atroces. 

Además de las pruebas físicas, de sangre, de cabello, las muestras de orina, los largos periodos de espera, seguidos de más pruebas, hubo una cosa buena en toda la tarde. ¡La Dra. Akagi me dijo que Mari iría a microcirugía durante la próxima semana! Aparentemente, el Departamento de Relaciones Públicas brincó ante la oportunidad de ayudar a aquellos que habían sido lastimados durante los ataques de los Ángeles. ¡En un mes o poco más, habría terminado toda la cirugía, y ella volvería a caminar! Estaba tan feliz, que sonreí por el resto de las pruebas.

* * *

Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando encontré a Hikari en el cine. De hecho, llegué temprano, así que compre dos boletos y conté el efectivo que me habían dado. Dado que Shinji había solicitado un salario regular, y todos los pilotos estaba siendo pagados, decidieron darme un pequeño 'adelanto'. Apenas tenía unos 5,000 yenes por ello, lo cual por mí estaba bien. No sólo me durarían un rato, sino que también podía conseguirle algo lindo a Hikari como disculpa por no decirle nada acerca de lo que me estaba molestando. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. Ella llegó, y me saludó dándome un beso rápido en los labios, lo cual se estaba volviendo una costumbre cuando estábamos solos. Era increíble lo que mucha que ella había cambiado en los últimos días. Ella solía ser tímida, y en algunos momentos todavía lo era, pero ahora era más abierta. Especialmente cuando se trataba de contacto físico. Mientras que no habíamos hecho nada a la par de lo que pasó el sábado por la noche, aún disfrutábamos por lo menos algo de contacto. Aún si sólo era sosteniendo las manos. 

"Pareces sentirte mejor, Touji". Dijo ella mientras entrábamos al cine.

"Un poco".

Tomamos nuestros asientos y la película empezó. Sin embargo, aparentemente ambos perdimos el interés, porque pronto nos encontramos besándonos en el fondo de la sala. Es bueno que las películas no fueran tan populares en Tokyo-3, debido a que a nadie realmente le gusta ir a ningún lado donde no haya acceso inmediato a los refugios, porque empezamos a ponernos más... serios. Para ser honesto, estaba a punto de quitarle el sostén, cuando escuché un sonido familiar.

Miré a la pantalla para ver qué era, cuando vi al personaje principal pararse sobre el cuerpo golpeado de su mejor amigo.

Cualquier interés que tenía en estar besándome con Hikari murió en ese momento.

"Hikari..."

"¡Touji, qué pasa!" Chilló mientras se ponía de vuelta su blusa.

"Será mejor que te acompañe a casa".

* * *

Me fui directo a mi cuarto el minuto en que crucé la puerta. Hikari me había estado cuestionando el camino entero a casa sobre qué estaba mal, pero mantuve la boca cerrada. Cuando la dejé en su casa, le di un beso rápido en los labios y le dije que no me esperara mañana. Y ahora, mientras me acuesto en mi cama, trato de dormir un poco. 

Pero no puedo.

* * *

MIÉRCOLES 

Llegué tarde a la clase, pero estoy muy cansado como para que me importe. Me pasé toda la noche pensando. ¿Sobre Hikari? Un poco. ¿Sobre Mari? Un poco. Pero principalmente sobre Shinji.

Por fortuna el maestro ignora mi tardanza. Hikari me mira, y le ofrezco una rápida sonrisa. Trato de darle una pequeña disculpa, pero no parece funcionar.

Noto que Rei está aquí hoy, pero Shinji sigue ausente. Como siempre, ella parece indiferente a lo que pasa a su alrededor. Parece que ella va a estar así todo el día, eso es, hasta que se voltea y me mira. Ella me observa por unos segundos que se siente como minutos, antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

¿Cómo le hace Shinji para no ser intimidado por esa mirada suya?

Tras un rato, la campana suena. Y todos se van por su lado durante una hora o más.

Me dirijo al techo para tratar de organizar mis pensamientos. ¡Ni siquiera puedo entender por qué estoy pensando tanto en Shinji! Es simplemente demasiado extraño.

Miro mi mano. La mano que lo golpeó. Dos veces.

"_Los EVAS traen dolor. Es por eso que no me gustan, Mari"._

La conversación que él tuvo con mi hermana. Ahora la recuerdo. Lo arrastré para que la conociera, porque él estaba demasiado asustado para ir. Pero ella me rogó por que lo trajera para que le pudiera decir gracias. No es como si hubiera tenido mucho efecto en él. Él todavía se culpa por lastimarla.

"_¡Vamos, Ikari!. ¡No seas tan cobarde!"_

¿Yo estaba siendo un cobarde ahora, no?

"_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"_

La pregunta de Misato. Dije que para proteger a aquellos que amaba. ¿Pero de verdad era eso?. ¿Había algo más?

Sé que no quería que hubiera más niños como mi hermana.

Sé que no sería capaz de mirar a mis compañeros de clase si uno de ellos tenía que hacerlo porque me acobardaba.

Sé que yo...

"¿Suzuhara-kun?"

"¿Ayanami?"

"Hai".

Ella no llevaba su usual rostro sin expresiones. Hoy... hoy parecía como lástima.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté. Probablemente en la misma voz sin emoción que ella normalmente usa. Después de todo, estaba muy cansado como para mostrar mucho de algo.

"..."

"¿Lo sabes, no es así?" Pregunto mientras me doy la vuelta para verla.

Ella asiente, muy levemente. Nunca antes lo había notado, pero Rei es muy... atractiva. Puedo ver más o menos lo que Shinji ve en ella. Esa misteriosa belleza de la que siempre habla.

"¿Shinji lo sabe?"

"Yo... no se lo he dicho..."

"Ya veo... así que creo que todos son unos cobardes..."

"No comprendo".

"Misato no puede decirle. Tú no puedes decirle. Yo ni siquiera puedo decirle a Hikari, mucho menos a él..."

"..."

"¿Cómo está?. ¿Todavía se está lamentando por lo que Sohryu hizo?"

"... He estado tratando de mantenerlo... preocupado... con otros asuntos..." Ella se voltea por un segundo, y puedo jurar que se está... ¿Sonrojando?

"Pero está bien. Aunque siento que Sohryu tal vez complique aún más las cosas".

"Heh. No voy a preguntar. Shinji y sus problemas con las chicas".

"Tú también estás preocupado por él, Suzuhara-kun".

"... Sí..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es mi amigo. Él es mi único _verdadero_ amigo".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Porque el me puso a mi antes que él mismo, aún después..."

El sonido de un puño golpeando una cara suena a través de mi mente.

"... después de que lo lastimé".

"¿Es por eso que estás deprimido?"

"Sí".

"¿Sientes que porque lo has lastimado en el pasado no eres digno de su amistad?"

"No, pero..."

"¿Entonces por qué estás así?. ¿Por qué estás deprimido?"

"Porque... él se las ha visto negras, creo. Quiero decir, mi vida tampoco es un picnic, pero puedo decir que me ha ido mejor que a él". Me volteo para mirar la ciudad. "Sé que se pondrá como loco cuando sepa que voy a estar piloteando. Y sé que voy a tener que escucharlo quejarse de cuánto dolor traen los EVAS. No es que crea que esté mal. Sé que traen dolor, lo he visto a él experimentándolo. Pero todavía puedo decir que mi vida ha sido mejor que la suya".

"¿Entonces por qué aceptaste pilotear el EVA?"

"Ni idea. Esa es la gran pregunta, supongo". Coloco mis brazos sobre el barandal, tratando de relajarme. Hablar así con Ayanami es muy... incómodo. "Puedo encontrar unas pocas razones, pero no estoy seguro si valen el tener que pasar por esto..." Miro hacia abajo a uno de los salones y veo a unos cuantos estudiantes alrededor de un escritorio, riéndose unos con otros.

"No estoy seguro si ellos valen el conseguir que me maten..."

"..."

"Ayanami..." Me volteé de nuevo para mirarla.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cuál es tu razón?"

"¿Mi... razón?"

"Para pilotear el EVA".

La rápida respuesta que esperaba, como 'No lo sé', jamás vino. En vez de ello, ella miró al horizonte, como si estuviera pensando profundamente. Tras un minuto o más, finalmente responde.

"Solía pilotear porque no tenía nada más. Sentía que mi propósito en este mundo era pilotear el EVA, para salvar a NERV".

Ella miró al piso, una leve sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

"Pero ahora, está Shinji..."

"¿Así que piloteas debido a Shinji?"

"Sí. Piloteo para protegerlo de los ángeles. Los ángeles pueden destruir a la humanidad, si la humanidad muere, entonces Shinji también morirá".

"Pero... ¿Y si muere mientras está piloteando?"

Algo que se asemejaba a un ceño apareció en su cara.

"Él no morirá". Dijo, el ceño lentamente reemplazado por determinación.

"No dejaré que eso suceda".

"Así que piloteas por él".

"Sí".

Una imagen de Hikari; con su alegre sonrisa, destelló en mi mente. Había dicho que valía la pena morir por esa visión. ¿Acaso sólo eran palabras?. ¿O yo podía realmente jugarme la vida por ella?

Luego pensé en Mari. En la vida que le quedaba por delante. Ella volvería a caminar. Y ella continuaría sonriendo.

Padre. Él estaba orgulloso de mí. Nunca hablábamos mucho, pero escuchar esas palabras...

Y Shinji. ¿Pilotear a su lado disminuiría el dolor por el EVA? Un amigo que lo entendiera, que pudiera ayudarlo.

Pilotear un EVA. ¿Podía yo hacerlo?. ¿Una persona que sólo sabía golpear a los más débiles que yo? Gente como...

Gente como Shinji.

"Ayanami...no sé si seré un buen piloto. No estoy loco por las batallas como Sohryu. No soy dedicado como tú. No estoy seguro siquiera sobre si soy tan fuerte como Shinji. ¡De hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo esto!" Grité la última parte, casi inconscientemente. ¿Yo... yo estoy a punto de llorar otra vez, verdad?. ¡Qué patético!

"Tú tienes un corazón noble y una voluntad fuerte. Lo harás bien". Se voltea para irse. Me quedo ahí, apretando el barandal con toda mi fuerza, tratando de que las emociones no saquen lo mejor de mí. Y luego me doy cuenta de algo.

"¿Ayanami?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias".

Ella sonríe levemente, luego se va.

Espero que Shinji la elija a ella.

* * *

Tokyo-3 se ve tan... desierto ahora mismo. Aún cuando debería de ser la hora pico hay muy poca gente fuera. Me pregunto ¿Por qué? 

Oh, bueno. Sólo se añade a mi humor.

Probablemente debí haberme quedado el resto de las clases después de hablar con Ayanami, pero simplemente no pude. No con todo lo que tenía que pensar. Y especialmente no con todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Miro a un reloj de una tienda cercana, y me dice que son las 3:00 de la tarde. ¿De verdad había estado fuera tanto tiempo?. ¿De verdad había vagado por las calle, estando deprimido, por casi tres horas?

Viejo. Me dirijo al parque más cercano, y me siento en la banca más próxima. Miro al cielo por una señal, y veo sólo a las nubes pasar. Me siento así ahora mismo.

Flotando. Flotando en una dirección a la que no estoy seguro querer ir.

Necesito saber. No puedo hacer a un lado mi vida por... por nada...

No.

No es nada.

Tengo una razón.

Sólo que no estoy seguro de sea una buena.

"_Tú tienes un corazón noble y una voluntad fuerte"._

¿De verdad los tenía?. ¿Puedo hacer esto? NECESITO estar seguro. ¡Maldición!. ¡Necesito saber!. ¿Pero cómo? No puedo preguntarle a Hikari si la amo. Sé que ella me ama. ¿Pero yo la amo? No puedo decirle nada a Shinji. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Lo mismo con Kensuke. Rei ya me dio su opinión, y Mari y mi papá ya me dijeron cómo se sienten. ¿Hay alguien más?

Una persona cruza mi mente. Alguien más que tal vez sepa qué más hacer.

Pero de ninguna jodida manera voy a hablar con Sohryu.

Pfff.

Necesito saber. ¿Cómo?

No fue sino hasta ocho horas después que finalmente encontré una manera.

* * *

"¿T-Touji?" 

"Ummm... hola. ¿Puedo pasar? Hace frío".

"¡Claro!. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella luce feliz y preocupada de verme. Supongo que debí quedarme a las clases en vez de saltármelas. Noto que ella sólo lleva puestas sus pijamas, un lindo vestido negro que abraza su cuerpo... de un modo que yo quisiera hacerlo. Trato de no sonrojarme cuando me da un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué te saltaste las clases y te fuiste temprano?. ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Lo lamento..."

"¡Más te vale!. ¡No sólo estaba preocupada, sino que también te tocaba limpiar!. ¡Yo y Hotaru tuvimos que hacerlo ya que nadie más lo haría!" Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y me da su mirada.

"Lo lamento. No quise que..."

Su rostro se suaviza cuando ve mi arrepentimiento. Ella toma mi mano con la suya y la acaricia gentilmente.

"Touji... ¿Qué sucede?"

Dios, esa mirada. Me... rompe el corazón. No sé cómo estoy manteniendo mi rostro sin que se descomponga.

"¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? No quiero que el resto de tu familia nos oiga".

"Está bien. Nozomi está en su cama, Kodama en una fiesta, y papá en el trabajo hasta mañana en la mañana. Podemos hablar aquí". Me da una leve sonrisa, la cual ilumina un poco mi espíritu. Trato de hallar la fuerza para decirle, pero simplemente no puedo.

"Ten..." Digo mientras saco algo de mi bolsillo. "Lo compré hoy en la mañana, cuando pasé por el centro comercial. Yo... pensé en ti cuando lo vi". Lo saco, un pequeño broche con la forma de una niña pequeña con coletas.

"¡Oh, Touji!. ¡Es tan lindo!" Ella lo toma, y empieza a ponérselo en su camisa.

"No, déjame". Lo tomo de sus manos y cuidadosamente lo coloco en su vestido. Tras unos fallos por el nerviosismo, logro hacerlo correctamente. Es un milagro que no la haya pinchado.

"¡Gracias!" Brinca alegremente, y viene a mi atención que ella no está usando sostén. Luego de repente me besa en los labios. Muy apasionadamente. Unos minutos después, finalmente nos separamos.

"Gracias otra vez, Touji-chan". Susurra en mi oído. Luego toma mi mano y me lleva dentro de la casa. No es sino hasta unos segundos después que me doy cuenta de que vamos a su cuarto. ¡Ella debe de haber olvidado por qué vine aquí!. ¡No puedo dejarla hacer esto!. ¡Tengo que decirle!

"Hikari..."

"¿Sí?"

"Vine a disculparme..."

Ella se voltea y me da una mirada de confusión mientras abre la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Por qué?"

"Lamento haber estado tan ido últimamente. Es sólo que..."

¡Oh, Dios!. ¡No de nuevo!. ¡Me contuve cuando estaba con Ayanami, pero ahora no puedo!

Pero es demasiado tarde. Las lágrimas están bajando por mis mejillas.

"No puedo decirlo..." susurró en voz alta.

"¿No puedes decir qué?" Pregunta ella, una extraña mirada de horror cruza su rostro. Luego se convierte en puro miedo cuando llega a una conclusión.

"Oh, Dios. ¿No te gusto, verdad?. ¿Sólo dijiste que te gustaba para que no me lastimaras, verdad?" Ella empieza a llorar, y se voltea de mi. La tomo con mi brazo, y la jalo de vuelta a mi.

"Inchou..." digo mientras la veo de frente a la cara. "Me gustas. "Yo TE amo". Y la amaba. En verdad, la amaba. Nadie más me ha hecho tan feliz, incluso cuando estoy tan deprimido. Nadie más me ha aceptado estos últimos días como ella. Y nadie más tiene esa sonrisa suya. Nadie.

"¿Touji?"

"Inchou. En verdad te amo, está bien". Limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos, luego las lágrimas de los suyos. "Tú me has hecho realmente feliz los últimos días, a pesar de todo".

Ella me abraza fuertemente, y empieza a llorar otra vez.

"Oh, Touji... ¿De verdad?"

"¡Pues claro!. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?"

"Sólo una..." Ella me suelta y me besa en los labios de nuevo, esta vez ligeramente. "Gracias..." Dice y entierra su cabeza en mi pecho.

Pero no hace que mi problema se vaya.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" Pregunta ella, su cabeza aún en mi pecho.

"Algo... que podía ser muy malo... tal vez pase".

"¡Oh Dios mío!. ¡Mari está bien?" Pregunta ella mientras se inquieta en mis brazos.

"Sí. De hecho, se va a beneficiar por ello. Pero yo..."

La empujo un poco de mi para hablarle más claramente.

"Hikari, yo..."

Miro sus ojos para encontrar fuerzas.

"Yo..."

Miro su sonrisa para hallar confianza.

"Yo..."

Miro su rostro para tener la voluntad de decir lo que necesita ser dicho.

"Yo..."

No la encuentro. En vez de ello, encuentro a la persona en este mundo por la que pelearía contra todos lo demonios del infierno. La persona que nunca querría que fuera lastimada, o verla lastimada.

Y luego encuentro mi respuesta.

"Hikari, no puedo decir ahora lo que necesito decir. Vine aquí a encontrar una respuesta a mi problema, y la encontré. Pero aún estoy asustado. Aún estoy preocupado por las cosas que tal vez me pasen por ello. Pero por lo menos tengo la respuesta que necesitaba". Le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que puedo darle. "Gracias".

Ella asiente, un poco confundida, pero de todas formas feliz.

"Será mejor que me vaya. No debería estar fuera tan tarde". La beso en la mejilla, luego me levanto para irme.

"¿Touji?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Dijiste que aún tienes miedo, verdad?"

"... Sí..."

"¿Puedo... ayudarte un poco? Ella me mira tímidamente, como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer a continuación. Al final, ella toma mi mano de nuevo, y me lleva de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

JUEVES POR LA MAÑANA 

Subo al transporte con una leve sonrisa en mi cara. Sé que yo no quería que llegara tan lejos anoche, y estoy casi seguro de que Hikari tampoco, pero la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos esta mañana es simplemente demasiado preciosa para olvidarla. Es una pena que haya tenido que irme para evitar ser sorprendido por su familia.

Aún cuando llego a Matsushiro varias horas después, sigo sonriendo. Aún durante el discurso de entrenamiento de la Dra. Akagi, sigo sonriendo.

"Wow, Touji, te ves feliz". Misato dice mientras se recarga contra una pared.

"¡Mm-Hmm!"

"¿Por qué eso?" Pregunta ella mientras intenta oírse bochornosa. Aparentemente la mañana no ha sido demasiado buena cuando tienes que beberte despierto.

"Sólo encontré una buena razón para pilotear". Respondo.

"¿Qué?" Mientras ella me observa confundida, voy al cuarto de cambio para ponerme mi traje de conexión.

* * *

Observo al EVA-03, esta criatura monstruosa blanca y negra que tengo que pilotear. Sorpresivamente, no siento miedo. 

Porque ahora tengo una razón.

"Mari..."

Comienzo a caminar hacia el puente umbilical.

"Padre..."

Subo a la plataforma de carga.

"Shinji..."

Subo a la cabina de contacto.

"Y especialmente tú, Hikari..."

Entra en el EVA con un leve siseo. Sonrió, a pesar del nerviosismo en mi estómago.

"Haré lo que pueda para mantenerlos a salvo".

Las luces se encienden dentro de la cabina.

"Todos ustedes".

* * *

Omake 

Desperté, el dolor destrozando cada fibra de mi ser. Tenía un dolor de cabeza, mi boca estaba seca, y estaba enfermo hasta con mi estómago. No podía mover mis piernas, y estaba más tieso que un palo. Además, parecía ser más... ligero.

Pero antes de que pudiera contemplar alguna de esas sensaciones, noté a Hikari llorando en una silla cercana.

"¿I-Inchou...?" Dije, débilmente.

"¡Oh, Touji!" Chilló, antes de abrazar mi cuerpo.

Gentilmente le acaricié el cabello con mi brazo derecho. Aparentemente, era la única que me quedaba.

"¡POR QUÉ!. ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?" Gritó ella.

"Bueno..."

"¡Shinji te dijo lo horrible que era!. ¡Tú viste cuántas veces se ha lastimado él por ello!"

"I-Inch..."

"¡Pero aún así lo hiciste!. ¿Por qué Touji?"

"Hi..."

"¡CASI TE MUERES!"

"Hey" Respondí. "¿Cómo iba a saber que lo que cocinaba Misato era tan malo?"

¡WHOOO-HOO!. ¡NOTAS DEL AUTOR!

Hey, todos. Esta es la parte en la que hablo sobre cosas pertinentes al fic o su creación, yadda yadda. Bueno, para ser honesto, realmente no tengo mucho qué decir. Pero aquí está lo que encontré.

1 - Tenía los nombres de las hermanas de Hikari al revés. La joven es Nozomi; la mayor es Kodama. Esto fue rectificado.

2 - Agradecimientos especiales a Alain, quien hizo media escena de Rei, así como también ayudó en otros múltiples lugares. (¡Juega un juego!. ¡Ve si puedes encontrarlos!. ¡Los ganadores se llevan una revista de fans!)

3 - El nombre "Mari", para la hermana de Touji, fue tomado del famoso "Neon Genesis Evanjellydonut", por el igualmente famoso (y talentoso) Andrew Huang.

Además de eso, disfruté esto. Fue un reto. Touji no es la persona más fácil para lidiar, pero lo intenté. Lo único que me costó es el hecho de que ahora Hikari es la mujer de mis sueños. ¡MALDITO SEAS ALAIN!

Sólo bromeaba.

Ningún pre-lector fue lastimado en la producción de este fic.

Todos los pre-lectores utilizados eran de Alain.

Y gracias a todos que leyeron esto.

* * *

Traducido al español el 30 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: ack, 11,000 palabras. Sé que el final de la Parte 3 del Capítulo 6 dejó inquietos algunos (como bien dijo Clow Riusaky), pero antes de continuar es necesario presentar la visión del Cuarto Elegido, Touji Suzuhara, del Capítulo 6, a través del cual podemos ver por qué rayos aceptó ser un piloto de EVA. Personalmente me agradó mucho esta historia, ya que Touji es un muchacho... "más" normal de lo que Shinji puede ser, y también porque podemos ver más a fondo el por qué de su decisión... todo se oye lindo si no fuera por el hecho de que piloteó por su voluntad la Unidad-03 por 1 segundo antes de que Bardiel (el Treceavo Ángel) tomara el control total y desaprovechara de una forma patética la capacidad del EVA cuando la Unidad-01 empezó a devolverle los ataques y lo destrozó de una forma brutal, meh, al menos Touji no se muere como en el Volumen 6 del manga...

Por cierto, notarán que he estado subiendo de a un capítulo diario, pues me parece que eso ya se terminó, voy a tardar un poco más para hacer la traducción correspondiente y su revisión (no ayuda el hecho de que esté enfermo, maldita gripe), además de que también deseo trabajar en conjunto con la traducción de "Pariah" de Mekat (chequen el preludio que subí, no son ni 1000 palabras pero les aseguro que el resto es excelente). Theblacksun, gracias por las correcciones y tu apoyo en la pre-lectura, no te preocupes, si mal no recuerdo, ésta es la única historia dentro de LQYAE de semejante extensión (aunque insisto, creo).


	14. La decisión de un hombre

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 7 – El despertar**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Asistido por: Darren Demaine

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Parte 1: La decisión de un hombre / No huiré nunca más**

La cama estaba cómoda, pero apenas y pude conciliar algo de sueño. Pasé casi toda la noche mirando este nuevo techo desconocido. Estoy seguro que pude haber dormido en otro lugar que no fuera el cuarto de un hotel. Pude haberle pedido a Kaji o Kensuke que me dejaran pasar la noche. Misato estaba lista para dejarme dormir en mi viejo cuarto hasta mañana. Pero no quería pedirle ayuda a ninguno de ellos. Yo ya no pertenecía más con ellos.

Las dos horas que dormí lo fueron todo menos para descansar. En mis sueños, mi mente seguía repitiendo lo que la gente ya le llamaba "el accidente de la Unidad-03". Sin embargo, había una pequeña, aterradora diferencia: en mis sueños, no era la Unidad-03 lo que mi EVA destrozaba. Era un Touji gigante (nunca nadie dijo que lo sueños siempre tenían sentido). Desperté gritando y bañado en sudor. Probablemente desperté a las personas del cuarto de a lado también.

Mientras que mi sueño había sido invadido por pesadillas, mis horas despierto estuvieron plagadas por las palabras de la chica misteriosa de cabello gris.

"_Pilotear el EVA sólo puede traerte dolor. El Cuarto tan sólo fue el primero en ser lastimado. La Primera o la Segunda pueden ser las siguientes. Deberías irte cuando aún hay tiempo. De lo contrario, serás destruido junto con los que amas"._

No sabía quién era esa chica. Simplemente podía ser una persona demente. Sin embargo... no pude evitar pensar en lo que ella había dicho. Probablemente porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Si me quedaba, terminaría lastimando a Rei y Asuka justo como Touji.

Kaji había dicho una vez que la suerte era parte de mi talento. Pero la suerte se te puede acabar a veces. Ya eran dos veces en las que prácticamente había sido un inútil. Primero con Doceavo Ángel, ahora con el Treceavo.

El hecho era que... ellos no me necesitaban. Conmigo fuera del camino, Asuka no sentiría la necesidad de lucirse y ser la mejor. Sus resultados sólo podían mejorar. Y Rei no tendría que hacer algo tan estúpido como tratar de protegerme como lo hizo con el Quinto Ángel. De hecho, conmigo fuera, ella probablemente usaría la Unidad-01 en mi lugar. Las pruebas habían demostrado que era posible. Aún con las mejoras, la Unidad-00 seguía siendo el EVA menos confiable. Y también... hasta ahora, la Unidad-01 de alguna manera... me había protegido. Ahora... podía proteger a Rei. Además, si yo no hubiera piloteado en su lugar cuando el Tercer Ángel atacó, ella habría sido la piloto de la Unidad-01. Traté de no pensar que si yo no hubiera piloteado, era probablemente hubiera muerto.

Si, ya no me necesitaban más. Tenían a Rei, tenían a Asuka, y tenían esa cosa... el sistema sustituto o como se suponía que se llamara... no me necesitaban. Sólo estorbaría en su camino, los lastimaría. Era mejor de esta manera...

Mi decisión estaba hecha. Me iría de Tokyo-3. Era lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debí haber hecho hace ya mucho tiempo.

Si era así. ¿Por qué se esto se sentía tan equivocado?

* * *

No pude evitar temblar mientras caminaba por los ya familiares pasillos de la enfermería de NERV. Mi único alivio residía en el conocimiento de que ésta sería la última vez que vería estas paredes. Sabía que Misato esperaba lo contrario. Eso era probablemente el por qué no me había quitado mi tarjeta ID ni me había quitado los derechos para acceder a este edificio. Pero mi decisión era final: ya no tenía más un lugar aquí. El hecho era... que nunca tuve un lugar aquí para empezar. 

Vi los números en las puertas ir cambiando con cada paso que daba. Parte de mi simplemente deseaba huir. No sería la primera vez. Pero algo me obligaba a seguir adelante. Una obsesión mórbida quizás.

Me congelé cuando llegué a mi destino. Habitación número 107. Quería que mi mano abriera la puerta, pero se negó a moverse.

Yo... yo no podía hacerlo. Pero tampoco podía irme.

Dios, odiaba eso.

Inhalando profundamente, entre a la habitación de Suzuhara Touji.

Con alivio, me di cuenta de que Touji parecía dormido. Su condición se había estabilizado, pero aún estaba conectado a las unidades IV y a algunos monitores. Luego noté lo irregular que su forma parecía debajo de las sábanas de la cama. Traté de no mirar, pero algo muy dentro de mi me forzaba a mirar bien esas áreas donde debería estar viendo un brazo y una pierna.

Esta era mi culpa.

En silencio, llegaron las lágrimas.

No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que irme. Pero cuando alcancé la puerta, mi cuerpo entero se congeló por una familiar, pero cansada y débil, voz.

"¿Shinji... vino aquí a disculparse... antes de huir?

"¡Touji!"

Estaba renuente a darme la vuelta. Pero cuando lo hice, no vi la mirada llena de odio que estaba esperando, sino, un rostro sonriente. Se veía tan pálido como Rei y parecía realmente exhausto. Pero él estaba sonriendo.

"¿Entonces?"

"No me disculparé. Lo que hice es imperdonable".

"Oh... y... te vas a ir... ¿Verdad?"

¿Era tan predecible que todos siempre parecían saber lo que yo iba a hacer?

"Sí".

Giró su cabeza para mirar el techo. Me di cuenta de que debía de ser un gran esfuerzo mirarme.

"Sohryu tiene razón... tú realmente eres... un idiota".

Él habló, sin que sus ojos dejaran el techo. Aún cuando las dijo muy llanamente, esas palabras me golpearon.

"Misato-san vino. Ella... ella me explicó todo. Shinji... esto no fue tu culpa..."

¿Misato había hablado con Touji?

"¡Lo es!. ¡Fue mi EVA el que te hizo esto!"

Levemente, sacudió su cabeza.

"No tenías el control..."

"Eso no importa..."

No podía soportar seguir viéndolo. Ahí, es esa cama, lastimado por mi culpa. Casi murió debido a mi. Podía verlo en su rostro. Estuvo muy cerca de dejarnos. Apenado, miré el piso. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato.

"¿Eso significa que soy un asesino?"

Lo miré incrédulo. ¿A qué se refería?

"El EVA que yo estaba piloteando... mató a mucha gente en Matsushiro... ¿no es así? También pudo haber matado... a Rei y Asuka. Y... si tu padre... no hubiera tomado esa decisión... pudo haberte matado a ti también..."

"¡No es lo mismo!"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Yo... yo realmente no sabía qué responder. Sabía que lo que él decía tenía sentido. Pero... parte de mí se negaba a creerlo. Creo... que parte de mí necesitaba echarse la culpa... porque era la única razón que podía justificar mi decisión de huir.

"Tu EVA fue poseído por un Ángel..." respondí, sin mucha convicción sin embargo.

"El tuyo... por una computadora", respondió Touji, simplemente. "Lo mismo. Ambos estábamos atrapados... en... 'cosas'... que no controlábamos".

Sabía que era verdad... pero...

"¡Pude haber tratado de rescatarte en vez de simplemente no hacer anda y rendirme!"

Sí. Esta razón lo haría...

"¿Cómo?. ¿Cómo piensas que podrías haber hecho eso? Ese Ángel hizo trizas... a ambas Sohryu y Ayanami... en cuestión de segundos. Te venció a ti... muy fácilmente también...

Él tenía razón. Pero aún así...

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él continuó. Parecía que sólo se había detenido para recuperar el aliento y organizar sus pensamientos.

"Has tenido días para gimotear por esto...¿Acaso... acaso ya te figuraste un modo... en el que pudiste... salvarme?"

Había pensado mucho en ello. Escenarios donde pude haberlo salvado pasaban a través de mi mente. Si sólo hubiera hecho esto... si hubiera intentado esto... pero... no, realmente nunca pude encontrar una respuestas a esa pregunta. En vergüenza, me quedé callado.

"Lo que pensaba" dijo Touji luego de que un minuto entero pasó, viendo que obviamente no tenía ninguna respuesta que darle.

"No importa".

¡No le dejaría convencerme que lo que había sucedido era insignificante!. ¡No lo haría!. ¡Era mi culpa, maldita sea!. ¿Por qué él era tan bueno conmigo?

"No le sirvo a nadie. Si me quedo aquí. ¡Sólo terminaré lastimando a más personas!"

"No, si te quedas... tendrás que enfrentar lo que pasó... y eso es lo que temes... ser lastimado tú mismo. Si te vas... lastimarás a todos a quienes le importas. Misato. Rei. Asuka. Yo".

¡Maldito seas Touji!. ¡Por qué tienes que ser tan brillante de repente!

"A nadie le importo..."

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes".

Esta vez, se sintió como Touji estuviera enojado. Supongo que él habría gritado esas palabras de no estar tan débil. Los tranquilizantes probablemente tampoco ayudaban. Pero de nuevo levantó la cabeza y me miró. Puede que él pareciera débil, pero podía ver el fuego en sus ojos.

"Rei y Misato... ellas me escondieron la verdad..."

"Ellas no querían lastimarte..."

"¡Pude haberte detenido!"

"No. Tenía mis razones".

Extrañamente, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. Dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada. Era raro. Por un momento, él casi se veía sereno.

"Lo sé... tu hermana... otra vez, es mi culpa..."

"No digas eso..."

"¡Pero es la verdad!"

Touji suspiró.

"Te golpearía... si pudiera. ¿Aún no entiendes que... ya te perdoné?. ¿Que Mari no te ve como el responsable por lo que pasó? No fue tu culpa. Fueron esos malditos Ángeles".

"¡Yo estaba piloteando!"

"Por primera vez... sin nada de entrenamiento... esa idiotez perdió el control... baka..."

Lo observé, sin saber qué decir. Touji simplemente observó de vuelta. Todas mis ilusiones se estaban desvaneciendo, pero quería que se quedaran...

"El hecho es... que sin ti en ese momento... todos pudimos haber muerto. Mi hermana se lastimó... pero está viva. Como yo..."

No sabía qué decir. Así que simplemente miré el piso. Era más fácil de verlo que a él. Creo que nos quedamos así unos minutos. Realmente no sé que me obligó a quedarme. Quizás sólo tenía miedo de irme sin que él me diera el permiso de hacerlo.

"Shinji... seré honesto... lo que me pasó en verdad apesta. Pero... si perder un brazo y una pierna... es un precio a pagar... para que yo no tuviera tu muerte... o la de los demás... en mi conciencia... entonces es un buen trato. Además... Misato prometió que usaría toda su influencia... para obtenerme la mejor atención médica, financiada por NERV. ¡Tal vez esté caminando de nuevo antes de que lo sepas!"

Verlo tan alegre... no, no podía soportarlo. Esto no era lo que esperaba que sucediera.

"Gomen".

Eso fue todo lo que pude decir antes de huir.

* * *

Una vez que salí de la enfermería, Misato trató una última vez de convencerme de quedarme. Parece que ella me esperó a que saliera. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla y simplemente decirle que mi decisión era final. Le agradecí por todo lo que ella había hecho por mí, dije mis despedidas y salí caminando sin mirar atrás. Ignoré por completo su ofrecimiento por llevarme la estación del tren. Mi asunto con NERV y toda la gente que había encontrado aquí se había terminado. Regresaría al departamento, cogería unas cuantas cosas, y me iría. Con algo de suerte, las chicas seguirían en la escuela, así que no tendría que decirles adiós. 

¿Pero era la decisión correcta?

¿Por qué seguía cuestionando mi decisión? Por una vez finalmente hacía una decisión y estaba resuelto a seguirla. No quería repetir los errores del pasado.

Yo nunca quise pilotear el EVA en primer lugar y me habían dicho que me fuera. Pero momentos después, me estaba sentando en la cabina de contacto de la Unidad-01 por la primera de muchas veces.

Luego decidí que no volvería a pilotear otra vez. Pero no subí al tren que se supone me llevaría lejos de Tokyo-3. Y piloteé de nuevo.

¡Esta vez no cambiaría de opinión!. ¡No lo haría!

Ya no era más un niño pequeño... Esta vez, actuaría como un hombre y haría lo que había decidido.

¿No es eso lo que Asuka habría hecho? Una vez con su mente puesta, ella nunca se arrepentiría de sus decisiones. Ella era demasiados obstinada para eso. Si ella podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué yo no? Rei jamás parecía dudar tampoco en sus decisiones. Pero... ¿Acaso ella había hecho una decisión propia en primer lugar?

Luego recordé que Asuka a menudo hacía decisiones muy pobres. Atacar al Séptimo Ángel por su cuenta fue una de ellas. Lo que hizo en el lago fue otra.

¿Era mejor apegarte a tus elecciones que cambiar de idea si esa elección parecía una mala?

¿Qué era la cosa madura a hacer?

Había estado caminando por un largo rato, perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente escuché el ya familiar sonido de las sirenas de emergencia de Tokyo-3. Me congelé. El ataque de un Ángel...

Casi por reflejo, me di la vuelta para correr hacia NERV. Pero luego recordé mi decisión. Ya no tenía más un lugar ahí. Ya no tenía que pelear más...

Rei y Asuka lo harían...

Sería más que suficiente. ¿Verdad?

Me quedé quieto por unos minutos muy largos, un conflicto de ideas llevándose a cabo en mi cabeza. Luego lentamente me dirigí al refugio más cercano.

* * *

Mientras los sonidos de la batalla comenzaban, me senté solo, con la barbilla contra mis rodillas, como un niño asustado. No importaba, sabía que lo era. 

"_¿Por qué eres tan miedoso?"_

Más que eso... Era un cobarde.

"_Sohryu tiene razón... tú realmente eres... un idiota"._

Era débil. Inútil.

"_Perdón, pero su hermana menor fue lastimada en la pelea. De todas formas esa es su razón"._

Mi único talento era pilotear el EVA. Y ni siquiera podía hacerlo bien. Cada vez que entraba dentro de él, la gente salía lastimada. La hermana de Touji. Touji.

El sonido de la artillería pesada se intensificó. La batalla parecía estar muy cerca. ¿Acaso el Ángel había entrado al Geofrente?.

¿Por qué me importaba de todas formas?

¿Cuál era la prisa de salir de este lugar?. ¿Para ir a dónde¿A NERV?

"¡Papi!. ¡Tengo miedo!"

No sé por qué, pero esas palabras me hicieron estar al tanto de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Vi gente, principalmente niños, sollozando y llorando. Vi madres abrazando a sus hijos, tratando de confortarlos. Vi parejas en los brazos el uno del otro, tratando de sacar fuerza del otro, pero fallando. Vi miedo, dolor, y desesperación. Mientras me volvía más perceptivo de los sonidos de la batalla, compartí su miedo.

Extraño, estar en un EVA era menos terrorífico que estar aquí.

¿Pero estaba a salvo aquí, no? No estaba arriesgando mi vida...

No... otros estaban arriesgando su vida en lugar de mi... qué patético era...

De repente, el refugio entero fue sacudido por algo que pareció ser el epicentro de una terremoto masivo. Una de las paredes y parte del techo parecieron literalmente explotar, enviando polvo y fragmentos de metal volando por todos lados. Aún con el fuerte ruido de la explosión, pude oír a la gente gritar y chillar. Mientras el polvo se dispersaba, abrí los ojos que había cerrado en reflejo y vi a un hombre yaciendo justo enfrente de mí, un largo trozo de metal pasando justo a través de su pecho. La gente en el refugio trató de huir por el terror. Luego me di cuenta. Por un momento, mi corazón dejó de latir.

Donde una pared solía estar ahora yacía la cabeza del Evangelion Unidad-02.

¡No!. ¡Asuka!. ¡ASUKA!

Como un hombre poseído, corrí a la salida, haciendo a la gente a un lado si lo necesitaba, sin importarme nada excepto que tenía que salir de ahí. Necesitaba ver...

Casi caí de rodillas una vez que salí del refugio. La Unidad-02, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella ya que le faltaba la cabeza y ambos brazos, estaba, inmovilizada, un monstruo gigante lentamente avanzando hacia NERV.

Esto no era posible. Asuka no podía haber sido derrotada de semejante forma. No Asuka... ella era mejor piloto que yo...

"Asuka... ¡ASUKA!"

Si ella había estado aún sincronizada con su EVA cuando perdió la cabeza...

No... no... ¡NO!

Ni siquiera me había disculpado todavía por todo el dolor que le había causado...

"¡Hey tú!. ¿Qué estás haciendo?. ¿Quieres morir?"

Miré a la fuente de esas palabras. Me di cuenta de que no iban dirigidas a mí, sino a una chica. Una chica con cabello gris en un vestido blanco. Ella también estaba observando hacia la Unidad-02. Luego, volteó su cabeza para mirarme directamente a mí. ¡Los ojos rojos!

"¡Tú!"

Ella sólo sonrió. Una cálida sonrisa. Totalmente fuera de lugar en este momento de completo caos. Luego se fue caminando y empezó a desaparecer entre el montón de gente que huía por sus vidas. Estaba a punto de correr tras ella, cuando alguien me llamó.

"¿Shinji-kun?"

Una voz familiar. Me volteé para ver a Kaji, aparentemente regando su pequeño jardín de sandías. Miré de regreso al último lugar donde había visto a la chica, pero ya no se veía por ninguna parte. Casi mareado, caminé para ver a Kaji. La vista de la derrotada Unidad-02 aún tenía un efecto pesado en mi mente.

"Kaji-san. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Esa es mi frase. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shinji-kun?"

"Ya no soy el piloto de la Unidad-01. Decidí que no volvería a pilotear otra vez".

"Ya veo. Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta, dado que mi trabajo de medio tiempo se ha vuelto de conocimiento público, perdí mi posición en el cambio de la batalla. Así que aquí estoy, regando..."

"¿En un momento como éste?"

No podía creer esto. ¿Trabajando en su jardín en medio del ataque de un Ángel?

"¿Qué mejor momento? Aunque preferiría estar entre los melones de Katsuragi, éste es un lugar en el que quiero estar cuando muera".

"¿Muera?"

"Sí. Se dice que si un Ángel entra en contacto con Adán, el cual duerme debajo de nosotros, toda la humanidad será aniquilada a través del Tercer Impacto. Semejante destino sólo puede ser prevenido por los Evangelion, los cuales tiene el mismo poder que los Ángeles".

No sabía qué decir. Nadie nunca me había explicado esto a mí de semejante forma. Sabía que teníamos que pelear con los Ángeles. Sabía que ellos nos atacaban. Pero no sabía el por qué. ¿Querían matar a los seres humanos?

¿Esto no cambiaba todo?

De pronto, en la distancia, la Unidad-00 emergió del subsuelo. No se veía muy bien. Aún le faltaba un brazo y las reparaciones no se veían completas. Mientras empezó a moverse, entendí una realidad muy importante: Rei piloteaba ese EVA. No sé cómo podía estar tan seguro de ello. Quizás sólo era una intuición. Quizás era por la forma en que el EVA se movía. Pero sabía que estaba siendo piloteado por Rei.

"¡La Unidad-00!. ¡Rei!"

¡Eso era una locura! Ella ni siquiera tenía un rifle...

"¿Me pregunto por qué Ikari no la envió en la Unidad-01? Dudo que haya planeado las cosas de esta forma..."

Mi corazón amenazó con explotar en mi pecho cuando vi al Evangelion correr hacia el Ángel. Estaba sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha, pero no sabía qué era. De pronto, el EVA chocó contra el campo AT del Ángel, las ondulaciones amarillas hexagonales claramente visibles al ojos desnudo. Por unos largos segundos, la Unidad-00 forcejeó para penetrar el campo AT del Ángel. Cuando lo hizo, tanto el robot como el monstruo fueron engullidos por una explosión brillante que me cegó por un momento. Sentí una onda de aire caliente que me lanzó al suelo.

Cuando el humo se disipó y podía ver de nuevo, la Unidad-00 y el Ángel aún seguían de pie, ambos sin un rasguño. Luego, el brazo del Ángel, una especie de cinta afilada, se extendió y golpeó a la Unidad-00 directo en la cabeza. El EVA cayó al piso, un líquido rojo saliendo de su extensa herida.

"¡REI! Rei-chan..."

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de no pensar en lo peor. Seguramente ella estaba bien...

"¿Entiendes por qué ella hizo eso?"

Esas palabras me liberaron de mi trance y moví mis ojos de la silueta inmóvil de la Unidad-00 hacia Kaji.

"Probablemente porque mi Padre se lo dijo..."

"No, no lo creo. Creo que tú has cortado los hilos de la marioneta".

No podía creer eso. Ella lo había obedecido cuando él le dijo que no me dijera nada sobre Touji. Pero ella había tenido otras razones...

"Rei, Asuka... ellas no pelean sólo porque es su deber. Ellas también pelean por sus vidas. Y más importante, por las vidas de quienes les importan. Estoy casi seguro... que ellas pelearon por ti. Para protegerte. Que mal que tú no pudiste protegerlas".

Esas palabras dieron en el blanco. Mientras miraba de nuevo a la Unidad-00, una ola de culpa me engulló. Casi me sentí enfermo ante el pensamiento de que Rei y Asuka podían haber sido severamente lastimadas, sólo porque no había estado ahí...

Pero las había dejado para que ellas no fueran lastimadas...

Tal vez... esa decisión... había sido un error...

"Te envidio, Shinji-kun. No puedo hacer nada más que estar regando aquí. Pero tú... hay algo que tú puedes hacer, algo que sólo tú puedes hacer ahora.. Nadie te está obligando. Piensa por ti mismo y decide por ti mismo".

Kaji me observó. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan serio en toda mi vida.

"Esta es la decisión de un hombre. ¿Qué elegirás, Ikari Shinji?"

Mi cerebro estaba trabajando sobrecargado, cuando pensé en lo que todos me habían dicho hoy. Esta vez, no podía esconderme más de la verdad.

Observé a la figura del Ángel que se dirigía al Cuartel General. Alrededor había los sonidos de gente aterrada, lastimada, esforzándose por encontrar refugio. Me había ido porque no quería causarle dolor a nadie nunca más. Sin mi los otros podían enfocarse en sus tareas. No sería una distracción para ellos.

Pero me había ido y la gente aún era lastimada. Rei... Asuka... mi decisión no las había salvado como esperaba. De hecho, porque no había estado ahí para pelear a su lado, quizás incluso haya... incluso haya...

"_Si no piloteas, condenarás a Rei y a Sohryu a sus muertes"._

Las palabras de mi padre, mi más grande temor. Recordé cómo había dicho él esas palabras: casualmente, en calma. Como si estuviera hablando del clima. Nunca pensé que simples palabras pudieran doler tanto. Bueno, no eran nada comparadas con el hecho de ver a las Unidades 00 y 02 ahora mismo. ¿Acaso sus palabras habían sido proféticas?. ¿Acaso había rechazado el único buen consejo que mi padre me había dado?. ¡Maldito sea!. ¡Ésta era mi decisión no la suya!

Un destello de luz del Ángel y una explosión de agua señalaron la destrucción de uno de los barcos de batalla del lago. Vi soldados con trajes de NERV marchando contra el Ángel. Sabían que no podían hacer nada con sus armas, pero jamás se detuvieron, jamás mostraron el miedo que debían de estar sintiendo. Ellos peleaban por algo, podía sentirlo. Ellos no tenían miedo. Me había ido porque yo sí lo tenía. Porque _yo_ no quería ser lastimado por mis acciones.

Los ojos del Ángel centellearon. Los hombres murieron.

Y mi mano se había cerrado en un apretado puño.

"Creo que entiendo..."

"¿Lo haces?"

Asentí, luego, a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo, sonreí, por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

"¡Tengo que ir!"

"Tengo un jeep cerca. Te llevaré a NERV".

Pude haberle agradecido, pero sabía que no eran necesarias las palabras. Probablemente él estaba tan agradecido como yo lo estaba.

Mientras veía al Ángel avanzar hacia el Cuartel General, empecé a asimilar lo desesperada que era la situación. Sólo esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo. De lo contrario, si Kaji tenía razón, ni siquiera iba a tener el tiempo de sentirme culpable por dejar solas a las chicas contra ese monstruo.

* * *

"Continúen. Una vez más, intenten de nuevo desde uno-cero-ocho". 

Desde su puesto muy alto encima del EVA, el Comandante parecía forcejear para activar la Unidad-01. Pero aparentemente, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. No sé exactamente por qué. De todas formas no importaba. Todo lo que era importante era que probablemente yo era la última esperanza de la humanidad. Hablando de responsabilidades pesadas. Pero por una vez, realmente no se sintió como el peso que siempre había sido.

"¡Yo lo pilotearé!"

El Comandante me miró. Por lo que puedo decir, él permanecía calmado, con el control, aún si lo odiaba, tenía que admirar su calma en una situación como esta.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Ninguna emoción se mostró en su voz. No estaba muy sorprendido y realmente tampoco me importaba.

"Yo soy el piloto del Evangelion Unidad-01. Ése es mi propósito. Eso es lo que puedo hacer".

Esta era una verdad que había entendido. Cuando piloteaba, era capaz de proteger a aquellos que amaba.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"¡Sólo cállate y déjame pilotear!. ¡No hay más tiempo que perder!"

El hombre no dijo una palabra. Pero la cabina que estaba dentro del EVA fue removida y reemplazada por la mía propia. Sonreí por la victoria, aún cuando estaba seguro que mi padre compartía una sonrisa similar por razones completamente diferentes.

* * *

Apenas y llegué a tiempo. Pero fue suficiente. Mientras literalmente me estrellé a través de la pared del centro de mando principal, en verdad entendí las palabras de Kaji. Ahora sabía el propósito de los EVAS. Mientras salvaba la vida de Misato y los demás, me di cuenta de qué tan privilegiado era de poder ser capaz de proteger a aquellos que me importaban de esta manera. Y por primera vez, pilotear no se sentía como una obligación. Por extraño que pareciera, lo disfruté. Sentí lo que creía que Asuka sentía cuando ella piloteaba su EVA: orgullo y excitación. 

Mientras peleaba contra este feo, y gigante monstruo que era el Ángel, casi me olvidé de todo a mi alrededor. Sólo por un instante sentí el dolor por la pérdida del brazo izquierdo de mi EVA, el dolor fue rápidamente reemplazado por el deseo de pelear. Realmente ni pensé cuando ladré unas cuantas órdenes a Misato. Casi estaba en piloto automático.

Una vez que estábamos fuera de los Cuarteles Generales, dejé caer todas mis barreras. Afuera, no había nadie que pudiera salir lastimado en esta pelea. Sólo el Ángel y yo. Mientras procedía a literalmente destrozarlo, debo haberme visto poseído. A través de esta pelea, dejé salir todo mi odio y rabia.

¡Ese Ángel había lastimado a Rei y Asuka!

¡Trató de matar a Misato!

¡Los Ángeles!

¡Ellos eran los responsables de lastimar a la hermana de Touji!

¡Ellos habían lastimado a Touji!

¡Ellos eran los responsables del Segundo Impacto!

¡Debido a ellos teníamos que pelear!

¡LOS ODIABA!

Estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al Ángel cuando de repente, todo se puso en silencio excepto un sonido. El contador de las baterías internas. Miré los dígitos. 00:00:00.

Se me había terminado la energía.

¡No!

De pronto, sentí al EVA ser levantado del piso y arrojado a un lado. Se sintió como si hubiera caído al suelo fuertemente y estaba sorprendido de no estar lastimado por el impacto. Pero rápidamente recordé la realidad de la situación y qué severas se veían las cosas.

"Muévete, muévete, muévete. Muévete, por favor muévete. ¡No tiene sentido si no te mueves ahora!"

Luego, escuché una explosión y sentí que el EVA se sacudía. Sabía que había recibido daño severo. La explosión fue seguida por un sonido regular, rítmico. El Ángel estaba golpeando al EVA. Se sacudía con cada impacto. Pude escuchar sonidos de grietas y de no haber estado aterrándome, quizás haya notado las pequeñas fracturas apareciendo en la cabina de contacto encima de mi cabeza. Frenéticamente, jalé los controles, pero sin resultado. El EVA seguía inmóvil. Muy pronto moriría. Luego, si lo que Kaji había dicho era verdad, toda la raza humana seguiría. Había fallado, de nuevo. Había fallado en proteger a aquellos que me importaban. Sentí como si me ahogara en un océano de desesperación.

"¡NO!"

Llorando, jalé aún más fuerte y rápido los controles. Mis brazos me dolían, pero no me importó.

¡Muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, por favor muévete!. ¡Si no te mueves ahora, todos van a morir! Yo... yo no puedo dejar que eso suceda. ¡Yo... yo no puedo... yo no puedo decepcionarlos de nuevo!. ¡Así que por favor... MÚEVETE!

De repente, me congelé. Podía escuchar un sonido. Algo como... ¿El latido de un corazón? Luego, fue como si hubiera sido envuelto en un mar de oscuridad. Sólo días después supe lo que sucedió.

Había sido absorbido por el EVA.

* * *

Traducido al español el 3 de Junio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: mmm uno de mis Capítulos favoritos, principalmente por toda la escena de cuando Shinji está en el refugio y ve la paliza que Zeruel (el Catorceavo Ángel) le da a la Unidad-02 y su conversación con Kaji que le hace darse cuenta de su error. ¿Sobre Kaoru? Aún es muy pronto para saberlo, en fin, gracias a Theblacksun por revisar esta primera parte del Capítulo 7, esperen la próxima para saber qué le sucede a Shinji tras su absorción dentro del EVA.


	15. ¿Amigas o Rivales?

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**¿Amigas o Rivales? – Una historia alterna al Capítulo 7**

Escrito por: Axel Terizaki

Asistido por: Alain Gravel

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax. 

Basado en las situaciones creadas por Alain Gravel

Comenzado el 15 de Abril de 1999

Primer borrador terminado el 8 de Noviembre, revisado el 15 de Noviembre de 1999

Segundo borrador terminado el 21 de Noviembre de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 28 de Noviembre de 1999

Traducido por: beamknight87

* * *

"¡Maldita seas, Misato!" 

Maldije en voz alta en el vestíbulo del edificio de departamentos en que vivíamos; Misato, Shinji, yo... y... no quiero pensar en ELLA. No es como si Misato me hubiera dado mucha elección. ¡No puedo creer a esa mujer! Ella estaba tan ebria que se olvidó comprar comida, y ahora aquí estaba, enfrente del departamento de la Niña Modelo... el departamento en el que Shinji vivía hacía unos cuantos días, antes de que fuera... absorbido por su maldita Unidad-01, como dijo la Dra. Akagi. Sé que él no está muerto. Puedo sentirlo. Pero aún así... juro que cuando regrese, le daré una paliza... ¡Antes de tomarlo en mis brazos y besarlo tan fuerte como pueda!

Ahí estaba enfrente de su puerta... Ayanami Rei... la muñeca con la que mi Shinji jugaba. La muñeca que llamo Niña Modelo. Patético, voy a pedirle a la muñeca si puede darme algo de comida.

Renuentemente presioné el botón de su timbre y esperé. La puerta se abrió unos segundos después. La Niña Modelo estaba en la entrada. Ella tenía su usual mirada sin emociones en la cara. La odio.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó ella, en su molesta voz monótona.

"¡Escucha, Niña Modelo!. ¡Misato olvidó comprar comida así que quiero que nos des un poco!" respondí, tratando se sonar lo más irritante que podía.

Ella pareció pensar sobre lo que acababa de decir por unos momentos y retrocedió unos pasos.

"Puedes pasar".

Entré en su departamento. Era un desastre. Una vista en verdad extraña, de hecho. Siempre escuché que Ayanami era una chica ordenada, a diferencia de mi. Pero mientras veía el estado de su departamento... me di cuenta de que Shinji debía de haber estado haciendo todas las tareas aquí...

"¿Qué clase comida te gustaría?"

Su pregunta me sobresaltó. Esto me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¡No lo sé!. ¡Algo de sopa instantánea estará bien!"

Yo había cambiado mucho estos días. La desaparición de Shinji nos había afectado a todos, creo. Yo era mucho más agresiva. Recuerdo haber golpeado a Kensuke más de lo usual esa vez. Usualmente, sólo le lanzaba maldiciones y amenazas, pero el día previo... lo mandé a la enfermería, ayer, lo cual me causó ser suspendida de la escuela por un día. Misato había estado encabronadísima y había sido muy difícil calmarla una vez que llegué a casa. Hasta la Niña Modelo cambió. Ella sólo... volvió de vuelta a su vieja yo para la sorpresa de todos, y para mi mayor molestia. ¡Shinji, eres un completo imbécil!. ¿Has visto en lo que nos hemos vuelto debido a ti?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos otra vez por la monótona voz de Ayanami.

"No tengo ninguna sopa instantánea".

"¡Humph!. ¡Debí saberlo!"

La miré cuidadosamente de pies a cabeza. Aunque pensé que ella estaría en su uniforme de escuela, como yo lo estaba ahora mismo, lo único que ella llevaba eran unos panties azules apenas visibles bajo la camisa que ella vestía. Ella tenía mal gusto. Blanco o rojo eran colores mucho más sexy. No es que me preocupara cómo se veía ella, si te importa. ¡De hecho, yo debería estar feliz! Probablemente sólo me hacía más atractiva.

Retomé mi cuidadosa observación y me detuve súbitamente cuando noté un detalle importante. Jadeé ante el shock. ¡Esa perra!

"¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó ella, probablemente notando la furia incrementándose en mi cara.

"¡Tú... tú perra!. ¡Esa es la camisa de Shinji!. ¿No tienes respeto por los muertos?"

¿Por qué dije esas palabras? Sabía que estaban equivocadas...

"Él no está muerto y tú lo sabes bien".

"¡Por supuesto que lo sé!. ¡Él fue absorbido por la Unidad-01, todo porque TÚ fallaste en encargarte de ese maldito Ángel!"

"Tú también fallaste en detener al Ángel".

Gott im Himmel, por favor no me hagas matarla...

"¡No lo hice!. ¡Sólo me tomó por sorpresa!. ¿Y de todos modos dónde estabas? Vaya refuerzo que eres... ¡Se habría muerto si hubieras estado ahí para hacer tu trabajo!"

No había forma de que respondiera a eso...

"Había sido ordenada a salir en la Unidad-01, pero me rechazó".

Odio tener que ser tomada por sorpresa. Pero aquí estaba una oportunidad para presumir.

"¡Eres tan patética! Estoy segura que la Unidad-01 nunca me haría eso a mi".

"Estoy segura que lo haría. La Unidad-01 es una unidad muy especial. Además, date cuenta de que tú no participaste en las pruebas de compatibilidad que tuvimos hace cuatro meses".

¡Schiess, ella me tenía! Cambiemos el tema, rápido.

"¡Ese no es el punto!"

"Tienes razón. El verdadero problema es que tú nunca trataste de protegerlo del daño. Todo en lo que piensas es en ti y en tu orgullo".

Jadeé de nuevo. Odio cuando ella tiene razón.

"El amor consiste en dar afecto y protección, algo que tú nunca le diste" añadió, si como si ella lo supiera todo.

"¡No me sermonees!" Yo estaba frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes por el enojo. Realmente ni me di cuenta, pero estaba abriendo y cerrando mi puño, como Shinji a veces lo hacía.

"Tomaste su amor, pero nunca lo compartiste de vuelta. En vez de ello preferiste usarlo y lastimarlo, tratando de tomar aún más de él. Eso es por qué él te rechazó y vino a mí. Él nunca debió haberte perdonado. No eres digna de él".

Había escuchado suficiente. ¡Cómo se atrevía! El enojo se convirtió en rabia. En mi mente, visualicé el ataque del Treceavo Ángel y a la Unidad-01 haciendo pedazos a la Unidad-03. La primera vez que había visto el video, casi me sentí enferma... pero ahora... deseaba simplemente hacer lo mismo; yo siendo la Unidad-01 y ella siendo la Unidad-03. Deseaba poder hacer lo mismo, convertirla en una masa sangrienta, destrozarla miembro por miembro... sí... La línea entre la cordura y la furiosa locura súbitamente había sido cruzada. Con un grito de batalla y de rabia, crucé la distancia entre nosotras y le lancé ambos puños a la cara, queriendo que esa cara de porcelana estallara en una lluvia roja. Dejé salir un grito de frustración, ya que ella atrapó mis puños con sus manos y apretó, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper huesos, pero lo bastante como para que me doliera. Parte de mi mente recordó que ésta no era la primera vez que ella hacía esto. Había pasado una vez... no estaba pensando bien, no podía recordar exactamente cuándo, pero recordé el dolor y la humillación.

"¡Stirb!"

La chica quizás tuviera excelentes reflejos, pero el que ella estuviera sosteniendo mis manos prevenía que ella evitara mi pie. La pateé en el estómago lo más fuerte que pude, sacándole el aire. Soltó mis puños pero mientras ella se mantenía de pie, su cabeza cayó, dándome la oportunidad de plantar mi rodilla directo en su boca. Desafortunadamente, fallé en mi blanco original por su nariz, la cual tenía intención de enterrarle justo en el cerebro. Sin embargo, la lastimó, ya que finalmente la oí gemir de dolor. Escupió algo de sangre y algo que parecía como un diente. Pero aún no estaba satisfecha. Traté de golpearla otra vez, pero esta vez ella atrapó mi pie y me hizo perder el equilibrio, mandándome al suelo. Por instinto, salí rodando fuera de su alcance y salté de vuelta a mis pies.

Mi ira se incrementó cuando noté como me estaba mirando con esos ojos sin expresión. Como si lo que acababa de pasar no significara nada para ella.

Cargué de nuevo, pero ella otra vez bloqueó mi puño. Lo que la chica ignoraba sin embargo era que yo había recibido entrenamiento en el combate mano a mano. Y aunque estaba lejos de ser una maestra de artes marciales, podía hacer más que simplemente golpear o patear. Usando un movimiento de judo, la lancé al aire, mostrando más fuerza de la que debería en mi vida diaria. Ella aterrizó en una pequeña mesa cercana, gritando de sorpresa pero principalmente de dolor. Creo que también escuché el sonido de algo al romperse. Mientras la chica trataba de levantarse se veía claramente que le dolía. Esto me pareció bien. Tomando ventaja de la debilidad de mi oponente, corrí hacia mi presa y la pateé fuertemente en las costillas, usando mi momento obtenido y toda mi fuerza. Si Ayanami hubiera sido un balón, probablemente ella habría volado a través del techo. Pero ella era mucho más pesada de lo que esperaba y grité de dolor al lastimarme mi pie. Pero mi dolor se volvió secundario al oírla gritar a ella. Así que la pateé una y otra y otra vez mientras me reía como una maniática. Una parte de mí sabía que todo esto estaba mal, pero no me importó. Había soñado con el día en que podría ser capaz de darle una paliza. Había soñado con el día en que podría ser capaz de romper a esa maldita muñeca en pedacitos. El día que la borraría a ella de mi vida.

Cuando ella finalmente dejó de gemir y gritar, me figuré que se había quedado inconsciente y dejé de patearla. Estaba un poco cansada y mis pies se sentían como si estuvieran en fuego. Además, no era divertido si ella no sentía el dolor.

Habiéndome calmado un poco y sintiéndome satisfecha, me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Nada se veía muy apetitoso, así que me figuré que tendría que ordenar algo. Sentí que me lo merecía.

Me congelé al volver a la sala. Ayanami ahora se estaba levantando. Su brazo derecho colgaba fláccidamente, mientras que el otro estaba agarrando su costado derecho donde la había pateado. La sangre salía libremente de la comisura de su boca y también de una de sus cejas, la cual ya estaba gravemente hinchada. Ella debió haberse golpeado la cabeza cuando cayó sobre la mesa. Lo que me detuvo en seco fue la mirada en sus ojos. No la usual mirada sin expresión sino una ira ardiente. Por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentía disgustada cuando veía en esos ojos rojos, sino temerosa. Esa realización volvió a encender el odio dentro de mí. ¡Sohryu Asuka Langley no le temía a nadie!

Así que observé de vuelta de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía.

"Te lo advertí antes. Traté de evitar tener que lastimarte. Pero ahora, me las vas a pagar".

Su voz había sido apenas más fuerte que un susurro, pero la escuché claramente. Así que el juego se había terminado... era hora de que la verdadera pelea empezara.

Ella me tomó por sorpresa cuando literalmente brinco encima de mí, tirándome al suelo. No habría esperado un acto salvaje tan salvaje por parte de la Señorita Perfecta Niña Modelo. Un poco aturdida por la caída, apneas y pude evitar el puñetazo que me arrojó. Golpeó el suelo a tan sólo un centímetro de mi cabeza y pude oír claramente alfo romperse bajo la alfombra. Mis instintos tomaron el control cuando la vi levantar su puño, los nudillos cubiertos de sangre. Traté de liberarme y terminamos girando unas cuantas veces, luchando y golpeándonos la una a la otra con los puños, codos y rodillas antes de que finalmente pude estar encima de ella. Grité al sentir sus uñas enterrarse en mis brazos. La pelea literalmente en una pelea de gatas, porque empezamos a usar nuestras uñas para rasguñarnos la una a la otra lo más profundo y dolorosamente posible que podíamos. Viendo que ella no estaba obteniendo la ventaja, Ayanami rindió la idea, agarró algo de mi cabello y jaló, haciéndome gritar de sorpresa y dolor al arrancar un mechón de cabello rojo. ¡Cómo se atreve!. ¡Mi hermoso cabello! Le respondí al rasguñar aún más fuerte, pero todo lo que hice fue incrementar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, esta vez en las puntas de mis dedos. De hecho, aullé de dolor, ya que dos de mis uñas se habían roto al estarla rasguñando. ¡Ella me las iba a pagar por esto!

En ese punto, estaba tan poseída por la furia que no me di cuenta sino hasta después de lo que trataba de hacer. Puse ambas manos alrededor de su pálido cuello, y comencé a apretar, fuerte. El pensamiento de que estaba tratando de matarla no pasó por mi mente. Y aún de haberlo hecho, estoy segura que no me habría importado. Todo lo que me importaba en ese momento era vengarme por mi dolor y encargarme de ella.

Sentí unos dedos en la base de mi cuello, un segundo después, sentí un dolor agudo. Luego, me desmayé.

* * *

"¡Mamá! Mamá..." 

Creo que susurré esas palabras en mi sueño, o más exactamente, en el estado entre la conciencia y el sueño. Pude sentir calor... algo suave debajo de mí... algo... tranquilizante. ¿Mamá? Tal vez estaba en el Cielo. Esa perra probablemente me había matado y ahora estaba en el Cielo. ¡Podría ver a Mamá ahora! No más Ángeles, no más EVAS... no más Niña Modelo que envenene mi vida... no... no más Shinji... ¡NO!. ¡Yo quiero estar con él!

"Shinji..."

Mientras me despertaba lentamente, el dolor que sentí en todo mi cuerpo me hizo darme cuenta de que aún estaba viva. No se supone que sientas dolor si estás muerto. Al menos eso es lo que la gente dice.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, para ser saludada por la vista de dos orbes redondos de carne debajo de una camisa desgarrada. Fruncí el ceño, confundida. Aún estaba muy mareada, y tenía problemas para darme cuenta en dónde estaba.

"Estás despierta".

Esas palabras me sobresaltaron. ¿Ésta era... la voz de la Niña Modelo? Miré hacia arriba para ver un par de ojos rojos. Luego, volví a mirar a esos senos en lo que me había dormido... ¿Entonces esa sensación, ese calor e... era... ella?. ¿Y pensé que ella era... Mamá? Gott im Himmel... debo haberme vuelto loca... ¿Cómo pude estar tan equivocada?. ¡Mamá no eran tan plana como una tabla!

"Dormiste por casi una hora".

"Oh".

Era todo lo que podía decir. Lentamente, los detalles de nuestra pelea previa volvieron a mí. No podía creer que había hecho algunas de las cosas que hice. Pero... mientras nos miraba... nuestras ropas desgarradas y sangrientas, esas heridas y cortadas... miré a Ayanami... apenas y podía ver su ojo derecho por la manera en que se había hinchado... la sangre seca en su piel blanca... la forma en que se había puesto morada en los lugares en que la golpeé...

"¿Qué nos pasó?" susurré, más a mí misma que a ella.

"Peleamos por una vana razón".

La miré de nuevo. Ningún rastro de enojo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué ella no me odiaba? Ella era capaz de emociones; yo había visto la ira en sus ojos cuando me atacó. Pero ahora ya no estaba ahí.

"Estabas usando la camisa de Shinji..."

"Sí".

¿Había estado equivocada?. ¿Acaso Ayanami era... una chica normal?

"Ahora está completamente rota..."

Me reí. Me sorprendió tanto como pareció sorprenderla a ella. Qué extraño. Por una vez, no me estaba riendo de ella o de mí misma...

"¿Por qué te estás riendo?"

"Porque esto... todo esto es tan estúpido..."

"Cierto. No creo que él quisiera que peleáramos..."

Jadeé. Ella tenía razón. De nuevo. Yo era un genio. Probablemente tenía un IQ más alto que ella. Sin embargo, de las dos de nosotras, yo era la tonta. Me encontré a mí misma... admirándola. Qué surrealista...

"Tienes razón... a él no le gustaría vernos pelear".

"¿Por qué estamos peleando?"

"Estamos pelando por él supongo. Por su corazón".

"¿Eso está bien?"

"No lo sé".

"¿Lo estamos lastimando?"

"No lo sé... yo... yo creo que sí..."

Sí... conociendo a Shinji, si él escuchaba de esto... encontraría un modo de torturarse a sí mismo por ello.

"Somos estúpidas" concluí.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, sólo sintiendo la calidez que nos estábamos dando la una a la otra. Era tan extraño... yo... disfrutando el calor de la Niña Modelo...

Me deslicé al sueño, y creo que ella hizo lo mismo poco después. Estábamos lastimadas, Ayanami probablemente de gravedad, cubiertas con nuestra sangre, algo de ella haciendo pequeños charcos en el piso, pero yo... yo no sé por qué... en ese preciso momento... me sentí en paz.

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron mientras me levantaba, mi corazón martilleando en mi pecho. Todo mi cuerpo aún me dolía, pero el dolor no era tan fuerte como para evitar que me sentara. Miré alrededor, reconociendo la única parte de NERV que odiaba: la enfermería. Me di cuenta, sin embargo, que a diferencia de otras veces, estaba en un cuarto con dos camas. En la otra yacía Ayanami. Su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto en vendajes, los cuales subían más allá de la manga de su bata de hospital, la cual probablemente ocultaba más vendas. Para colmo, su brazo derecho estaba en un cabestrillo. Ella tenía unos vendajes también en la cabeza, así como parches de gasa por toda la cara. Me di cuenta de que yo también tenía algunos cuando me sobé la mejilla izquierda con la mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor al darme cuenta de que la toqué con uno de los dedos a los que ahora le faltaba media uña. Para este momento, en verdad estaba sintiendo todo el dolor que ella me causó... 

No, ella no era la fuente de este dolor. Todo esto era mi culpa.

"Maldición, esa fue una horrible pesadilla". Me encontré a mí misma diciendo al olvidar mis heridas y recordar por qué había despertado tan repentinamente.

"¿Una pesadilla?" preguntó la chica de cabello azul mientras ella también abría lentamente los ojos y se sentaba en su cama, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor. No lo admitiría, pero yo estaba impresionada.

"¿No me digas que no sabes lo que es una pesadilla?" dije, tratando de sonar molesta, pero sin mucho éxito.

"Sueños... pesadillas... son cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrada..."

"Oh... Bueno, tuve una".

Realmente no sabía qué más decir. Ahora que no tenía nada de qué quejarme, me encontré a mí misma sin saber qué decirle a esta chica. Ella de hecho me sorprendió tratando de hacer conversación.

"¿Qué sucedió en tu... pesadilla?"

Realmente no quería decirle, pero ella siguió insistiendo, como si fuera importante para ella. Y es raro porque... después de un momento... en verdad sentí la necesidad de decirle. Para sacar eso de mi mente, creo. Para compartir mis temores con ella. Eso era para lo que estaban los amigos. ¿Verdad?. ¿Pero cómo podía yo saberlo? Sohryu Asuka Langley no le teme a nada, así que por supuesto ella no necesita hablar con sus amigos. Amigos... yo sólo tenía a Hikari... y era más o menos superficial. Estaba Shinji... pero él no estaba aquí... de repente me sentí muy sola. Así que hablé.

"Bueno, estábamos en el departamento. Creo que ambas estábamos en nuestros trajes de conexión, y... nosotras... nosotras estábamos sosteniendo cada una uno de los brazos de Shinji... nosotras... nosotras estábamos jalando en direcciones opuestas. Luego... de repente... él gritó y se partió a la mitad... había sangre... una lluvia de sangre que cubrió todo mi rostro... y me di cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la mitad de él... colgando fláccidamente, sin vida... fue horrible... sentí que lo había matado..."

"Esto es interesante".

"¡Interesante!. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. ¡Nosotras matamos a Shinji en ese horrible sueño estúpido!"

La chica lentamente sacudió su cabeza.

"No es eso a lo que me refiero. Esto es interesante porque... yo tuve la misma... pesadilla..."

Jadeé. ¿Cómo era eso posible?. ¿Habíamos tenido... el mismo sueño?. ¿Acaso fue una especie de... sueño telepático? No... eso se escucha estúpido. ¿Una premonición tal vez...? Eso no podía pasar. No. Eso no _pasaría_...

Me sobresalté cuando sentí un brazo deslizarme por mi cintura y dos senos presionados contra mi espalda.

"¡Qué... qué rayos estás haciendo!" grité, mientras me retorcía para alejarme de esta chica. Ella sólo me sostuvo más fuerte.

"Shinji no querría que estuvieras preocupada o dolida".

Sentí un dedo tocar me húmeda mejilla. ¿Húmeda mejilla?. ¿Había estado llorando?

Era raro ser abrazada de esta forma por mi rival. Pero también se sentía confortable. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan buena conmigo?. ¿Acaso eso era lo que Shinji veía en ella?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Misato. Ella tenía una mirada más bien de enojo en el rostro. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"¿Qué les pasó a las dos?. ¡Ya nos falta un piloto, así que lo último que necesitamos son peleas estúpidas donde nuestras dos pilotos disponibles tratan de matarse la una a la otra!. ¡Por el amor de Dios, las dos estaban sangrando cuando las encontré!"

La Mayor luego nos miró bien. Estoy segura, de que de haber sido físicamente posible, su quijada se habría caído al piso.

"A...Asuka... mira... mira a Rei..." Misato obviamente parecía tratar de oírse y verse enojada, pero le tomó algo de tiempo recuperarse del shock de ver a Rei estarme abrazando. "¡Le... le rompiste el brazo!. ¡Le tomará al menos tres semanas antes de que sane lo suficiente como para que ella esté lista para su deber!. ¿Qué tan irresponsable puedes ser?"

Me guardé a mí misma la respuesta que vino a mi mente sobre tutoras irresponsables y sus hábitos de bebida. No había necesidad de meterme en más problemas de los que ya estaba.

¿Acaso la influencia de Shinji se me estaba empezando a pegar? Arg, qué horrible pensamiento...

"Lo lamento, Mayor Katsuragi. Tuvimos una discusión y ambas perdimos los estribos. No debí permitir que eso sucediera. Lo siento".

Ayanami... saliendo en mi defensa. Aunque me sentía agradecida, mi orgullo lastimado asumió el control.

"¡No!. ¡Está mintiendo! Todo fue mi culpa, fui yo quien la atac..."

Misato me silenció simplemente levantando su mano. Ella sacudió su cabeza. Su expresión se suavizó cuando nos miró otra vez.

"Está bien, está bien, chicas, supongo que ambas lo sienten por... lo que pasó. Lo más importante es que ambas están bien. ¡Pero no quiero volver a verlas pelear de nuevo!"

Ambas asentimos.

"¡Bien!. ¡Ahora, tengo unas buenas noticias para ustedes chicas!" dijo Misato, de vuelta a su usual alegre yo.

"¿De verdad?" dijimos ambas al unísono. Sólo había un tema que ambas podríamos considerar como 'buenas noticias'.

"¡Sí! Hemos encontrado una forma de sacar a Shinji de la Unidad-01. Ritsuko lo intentará en unos cuantos días. Aún hay datos que necesitan recolectarse y computar... pero debería funcionar. ¡Él volverá!"

No sé cómo se veía mi cara, pero creo que era una combinación de sorpresa y alegría. Miré a mi izquierda. Ayanami estaba sonriendo. Me di cuenta de que en verdad era la primera vez que la veía sonreír... bueno, sonreír sin que Shinji estuviera cerca. Tal vez el mundo se fuera a acabar. O tal vez no. Supongo que ella sintió lo que yo sentía... alegría y alivio.

"Las dos deberían tratar de descansar un poco..." dijo finalmente Misato.

Ella nos miró un momento... parpadeó unas cuantas veces, luego se fue murmurando algo acerca de necesitar una cerveza. Miré a Rei, ella me miró y ambas estallamos en carcajadas.

Si... se sentía raro, pero bien...

* * *

"¿Y si él no vuelve?" 

La pregunta me sobresaltó. Estaba comiendo un plato de fideos enfrente de Rei. Después de unos cuantos días... ambas en verdad... nos volvimos amigas. Jugábamos video juegos, cartas, y hasta a veces salíamos a caminar al parque. Supongo que eso es lo que las amigas usualmente hacían. A veces hice lo mismo con Hikari. Pero ambas también hablábamos mucho, a menudo compartiendo nuestros temores... principalmente temores sobre un tema en específico.

"No digas esas cosas, Rei-chan. Él VA a volver..."

"Pero... si él no regresa, no sé lo que haré. No sé cómo podré ser capaz de seguir viviendo. Él es todo lo que tengo".

"¡Baka!. ¿De verdad piensas de esa forma?. ¡Eso es completamente estúpido!. ¡Tú eres tú misma, Rei!. ¡No eres sólo la novia de Shinji!. ¡Tu vida no está limitada a Shinji!. ¡Mírate a ti misma!. ¡Él no está aquí ahora mismo, pero la vida continúa!"

"Sí... pero... duele..."

Ella en verdad se veía lastimada. Esa expresión triste en su cara. Sabía que ella sentía... lo que yo misma sentía.

"Él regresará, lo sabes. Sólo dos días... entonces él estará de vuelta con nosotras. Cree en él".

"Tienes razón Asuka-chan. Él regresará. Lamento haber estado dudando de él".

La chica sonrió... increíble lo que los dentistas podía hacer con los dientes falsos estos días. No pude sin embargo evitar sentirme un poco culpable cada vez que veía esa sonrisa. Me sentía aún más incómoda cuando miraba a su brazo derecho, el cual ahora estaba descansando sobre la mesa. La Dra. Akagi le había quitado el cabestrillo hacía dos días. Dudaba que estuviera completamente curado, pero parecía que el Comandante ordenó que se lo quitaran, ya que estaba previniendo que Rei atendiera a las pruebas de sincronización. Rei no protestó, no era algo muy sorprendente, aún cuando su brazo probablemente todavía no estaba curado del todo. Se veía normal y ella nunca mostró señales de dolor, pero podía decir que no estaba del todo bien, por la forma en que ella evitaba usarlo mucho. Era increíble lo rápido que esta chica se había acostumbrado a hacer todo con su brazo izquierdo.

Hace un mes, es casi seguro que me habría sentido disgustada por su actitud, obedeciendo al Comandante como una marioneta. Pero ahora, sólo podía admirar la fuerza que ella mostraba, aún cuando pensaba que ella debió al menos protestar un poco.

Quizás un poco de la influencia de Sohryu Asuka Langley cambiaría eso...

Aún apenas podía cree lo bien que nos llevábamos ahora. Creo que juntas, podíamos enfrentar la ausencia de Shinji más fácilmente, tomando fuerza y confort la una de la otra. Nosotras ahora incluso vivíamos juntas en el departamento de Rei. Misato había estado tan impresionada cuando le pregunté si podía mudarme aquí, y la mirada en su rostro no había tenido precio. Ahora, ambas dormíamos bajo el mismo techo, in diferentes habitaciones claro, no soy una pervertida... bueno, excepto cuando se trata de Shin-chan, y lo más raro de todo es que se sentía natural.

"Dime, Rei-chan..." dije, tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Recuerdas el sueño que ambas tuvimos cuando estábamos en el hospital?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo" respondió ella en su usual monótona voz. Extrañamente, eso ya no me irritaba. Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero cada vez que le decía sobre ello, Rei trataba de poner un poco más de vida en su voz... ella estaba haciendo esfuerzo... por mi. Decidí hacer lo mismo.

"Bueno... estaba pensando... que... tal vez no deberíamos pelear más por él. Creo... que él sufre por eso. Debemos dejarle a él hacer una elección... cuando él quiera. ¿Tú qué piensas?"

"Eso ciertamente sería muy sabio".

"¡Sí, eso fue lo que pensé! Hehe". Empecé a soltar risitas incontrolables. Estaba teniendo una discusión seria con Rei, y no sé por qué, pero me hizo reír como una niña pequeña.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" finalmente preguntó ella después de casi dos minutos en los que seguía riendo incontrolablemente.

"Estamos haciendo una tregua. Parece tan poco realista. ¡Shinji nunca se lo creerá!"

"El hombre evoluciona, y puede volverse amigo con sus peores enemigos".

"ESO es profundo, Rei-chan..."

"Creo que, si amamos a Shin-chan tanto como pretendemos hacerlo, nostras debemos hacer lo posible por evitar que él sufra".

"Tienes razón. Tienes absolutamente toda la razón". Sí. De nuevo. La Niña Modelo tenía razón.

"Se empieza a hacer tarde" dijo ella mientras terminaba su comida.

"Sí, tal vez debamos irnos a la cama ahora..." añadí, levantándome pronto para ayudarle a lavar los platos.

No me sentía cansada. Pero entre más temprano me fuera a la cama, más rápido terminaría este día y uno nuevo empezaría. Pronto, Shinji, pronto... estarás de nuevo con nosotras...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Este pequeño proyecto había estado en mi cabeza por ya algún tiempo, hasta que Alain me dijo que alguien más quería hacerlo también. ¡Así que me apuré y empecé a escribir! Este es mi segundo intento en estilo narrativo. Espero poder acostumbrarme a él pronto, porque es así como quiero escribir mis fututos fics. Quizás incluso rescribir El Hijo del Amor en esta manera. ¡Pero esa es otra historia!. ¡Aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer!

Empecé esta historia alterna con sólo una o dos ideas. El resto apareció mientras escribía. Es gracioso cómo la inspiración a veces te llega...

Toda la cosa fue revisada por el mismo Alain Gravel. Ya que es una historia alterna para su obra maestra (_En serio, Axel, obra maestra tal vez sea un calificativo demasiado alto_ – Alain), creo que él tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Estoy sorprendido que sólo una persona (¡Stephie-chan!) pidió esta historia alterna. Después de todo, Alain la mencionó en el Capítulo 7.

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Realmente no tengo proyectos por ahora, excepto por Calor Corporal II (que no será un lemon esta vez ) y otro fic "Sólo un niño..." inspirado por Niñera de Tokyo-3 (¡Maldito seas Alain, estás en todos lados! ). Sí, fui yo, el "amigo que estaba realmente interesado por la idea de este fic". Me disculpo por el hecho de que LQYAE se quedó en espera por un tiempo. ¡Todo fue mi culpa!. ¡Gomen!

Agradezco a todos mis pre-lectores usuales (demasiado flojo para checar mi libro de direcciones y recoger la lista...). Ustedes saben quiénes son.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Axel Terizaki

¡Stirb! - ¡Muere!

* * *

Traducido al español el 5 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bueno, como pudieron leer, ésta es una pequeña historia que nos muestra el cambio tan radical que se da entre Asuka y Rei para tratar de dejar de presionar tanto a Shinji durante el resto de la historia (o por lo menos... hasta cierto punto, si has visto la serie de NGE no creo que sea necesario recordarte lo que le hacen a las dos el Quinceavo y el Dieciseisavo Ángeles respectivamente...) en fin, wow, creo que ya estamos llegando como a la mitad de este gran fic (sí, los siguientes capítulos son así de largos, pero por fortuna éste es el último segmentado a excepción del Fin de Evangelion). Total, agradezco a Theblacksun por la prelectura y las correciones, hasta la próxima.


	16. ¡Que la mejor chica gane!

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 7 – El despertar**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Parte 2: Segundas Oportunidades. / ****¡Que la mejor chica gane!**

Un aroma.

Un aroma muy familiar. ¿Rei?. ¿Asuka?. ¿Misato? No. Alguien más...

¡Mamá!

¡Mamá!

¡Ya voy Mamá!

Una voz. Una voz débil. Una voz familiar. Pero no la de Mamá... alguien... casi tan importante...

"_¡Shinji!. ¡Devuélveme a mi Shinji! Devuélvemelo..."_

¿Mi... Misato...?

"Tú debes regresar".

¿Mamá?

* * *

Mientras despertaba de lo que parecía como el sueño de menor descanso que hubiera tenido jamás, gruñí cuando reconocí el ya demasiado familiar techo de la enfermería de NERV. Por lo menos tenía suerte, la luces estaban apagadas así que mis ojos se salvaron del dolor de verlas. 

"No de nuevo", traté de quejarme, pero mi garganta y boca estaban secas y las palabras realmente ni siquiera salieron.

Fuera del hábito, traté de determinar mi situación. Me sentía raro, pero sin dolor. Levanté mis brazos. Bien, ninguna aguja IV, así que probablemente no estaba tan lastimado. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que mis sentidos parecían inactivos, como si estuviera en un EVA mal sincronizado. Abrí y cerré mi mano unas cuantas veces, moviendo mi brazo alrededor. Pareció ponerse mejor con cada momento que pasaba. Bien. Aparentemente, el único problema real que tenía era esa jaqueca palpitante. Casi se sentía como el dolor de cabeza aplastante que experimenté tras la pelea con el Tercer Ángel.

Ángel...

Con ese pensamiento, todo vino de vuelta a mi. Estaba peleando contra el Ángel. Luego se me acabó la energía. Y luego... no estaba seguro de qué había sucedido. No podía recordarlo. Estaba vivo, así que supuse que el Ángel estaba muerto. ¿Pero cómo? Los EVAS de Rei y Asuka estaba severamente dañados.

¡Rei!. ¡Asuka!

Me sentí un poco desvanecido cuando traté de sentarme en la cama, pero pasó rápido. ¡Tenía que salir de aquí!. ¡Tenía que saber si ellas estaban bien!

"Así que, finalmente decidiste despertar. ¿Eh? Ya era hora".

¡Esa voz!

"¿Touji?"

Parte de mí estaba asustado, pero sabía que no había nada que temer. Sabía que él no me odiaba.

Él estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, en una esquina de la habitación. Con unos cuantos empujones, se acercó a la cama.

Para mi sorpresa, Touji se veía completamente diferente de la última vez que lo había visto. Ya no se veía débil, sino muy energético. Se veía más saludable y estaba vestido en su usual traje de deportes. Por un momento, me pregunté si no estaba soñando o mejor aún, si no acababa de despertar de una terrible pesadilla, cuando me di cuenta de que le faltaban dos miembros. Lo observé a él completamente perdido. Me dio una cálida sonrisa. Él debió suponer que mi garganta estaba seca y me dio un vaso de agua que tomó de una pequeña mesa cerca de la cama. Fue muy bienvenido.

"Nos asustaste. ¿Sabes?", dijo él simplemente.

¿Qué... qué estaba pasando aquí?

"¿Cómo...?

Realmente no sabía qué decir. Estaba demasiado confundido. Y... no podía evitar sentirme un poco intimidado por él.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Traté de pensar. Había unas cuantas imágenes... pero realmente no podía hallarles sentido.

"El... el Ángel... yo ya no tenía más energía... luego... no lo sé..."

Touji asintió, como si él esperara esa respuesta.

"Eso fue hace un mes".

"¡Un mes!"

¡No podía creerlo!. ¿Un mes?. ¿Fui lastimado tan gravemente que perdí la conciencia por un mes entero? No sentía ningún dolor. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Sí. Un mes completo. Y déjame decirte, fue un mes muy largo para todos aquí. ¡Nos asustaste mucho!"

"¿Asusté?. ¿Qué... qué pasó?. ¿El Ángel...?" pregunté. Luego recordé la razón por la que traté de levantarme. "¿Rei?. ¿Asuka?. ¿Están ellas bien?"

"Cálmate. Ellas están bien. Apenas y fueron lastimadas".

Suspiré. ¡Qué alivio!

"¿Acaso ellas mataron al Ángel?"

No sabía cómo era posible, pero era la única posibilidad que podía ver.

"No. Perdiste el control otra vez".

"Oh..."

Eso probablemente explicaba por qué no recordaba nada. Por lo menos, no todavía. Pero aún así... eso no explicaba por qué había estado inconsciente un mes entero.

"¡Nos preocupaste demasiado!. ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!"

Touji cerró su puño. Él casi parecía... ¿A punto de llorar?

¡Qué rayos me pasó!

"¿Qué...?. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Por la forma en que lo entendí... tú... desapareciste... dentro del EVA. 'Absorbido' creo que es lo que Misato dijo. Tuvieron que sacarte. Pero... casi... fallaron. Casi te pierden..."

Desaparecido dentro del EVA ¿Era eso posible? Pero... se sentía familiar. Tenía la sensación... de que había escuchado sobre eso antes. No, lo vi suceder. Pero... ¿Quién?. ¿Cuándo? No, probablemente yo estaba equivocado. Nunca había visto al EVA antes de venir a Tokyo-3. Nunca... nunca...

"Ya... ya veo..."

Nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio. No pude evitar mirar a su brazo y pierna faltantes...

"Touji... yo..."

"No te disculpes. Entiendes que esto no fue tu culpa. ¿Verdad?"

Asentí.

"Entonces está arreglado. Además, en una semana, me enviarán a Tokyo-2 para que pueda probar unas extremidades artificiales. Misato jaló unos cuantos hilos para ello. Ella sentía que NERV me debía al menos eso. ¡También veré a Mari otra vez!. ¡Ella está en rehabilitación!. ¡Ella está caminando otra vez Shinji!"

Su hermana... caminando...

"¡Eso es genial!. ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!"

Y lo estaba. La hermana de Touji estaría bien. Y Touji... quizás tuviera la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal después de todo... sentí que unas cuantas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

"¡Hombre, no seas tan llorón!"

"Perdón..."

Simplemente estaba demasiado feliz. Me levanté y abracé a mi mejor amigo lo mejor que pude.

* * *

"¡Oh! Estás despierto", dijo la enfermera al entrar a la habitación. Había usado el botón de llamado para alertar a la estación de enfermeras hacía un minuto. 

"Sí. Y me gustaría irme ahora".

Aunque Touji me había asegurado que Rei y Asuka estaban bien, sentí la necesidad de asegurarme por mí mismo, de verlas. Y no quería esperar más tiempo.

"Lo siento Ikari-kun, pero necesito autorización para ello".

¡Maldición!

"¿Recibió usted órdenes de mantenerlo a él aquí?" preguntó Touji. Por lo que él me había dicho, él mismo había tratado de irse, pero Misato se había opuesto, preocupada de que él no fuera capaz de arreglárselas por sí mismo todavía. Touji al principio se quejó, pero eventualmente se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón.

"No, Suzuhara-kun. Pero tampoco recibimos autorización de dejarlo ir".

"¿Pero físicamente él está bien, verdad?"

"Sí, lo está".

"Entonces, supongo que vas a tener que llamar a tu padre, Shinji".

Confundido, observé en blanco a Touji. Él sólo sonrió.

"Claro, el Comandante estará encabronado si lo despiertan a la mitad de la noche. Bueno, estoy seguro que si Shinji habla con él, usted tal vez conserve su trabajo señorita..."

"Estaré... estaré de vuelta con las ropas para Ikari-kun..."

La enfermera rápidamente se marchó.

"¿Qu... qué acaba de suceder?"

"Todos aquí le tienen miedo a tu papá. Pensé que funcionaría".

Luego finalmente entendí lo que Touji había estado tratando de hacer.

"¡Gracias!"

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la enfermera me trajera un uniforme de NERV. Era algo grande para mi figura pequeña, pero no pedí más. Sólo quería salir. Lo cual hice rápidamente tras decirle adiós a Touji. 

Visité primero el departamento de Misato, para encontrarlo completamente vacío con la excepción de Pen-Pen. Asuka probablemente fue a dormir con Hikari. Mientras salía, gruñí cuando casi me caí al tropezar con una de las latas de cerveza vacías de Misato. El departamento era un desorden. Los únicos cuartos limpios parecían ser el mío antiguo y el de Asuka. Encontré eso un poco raro, ya que Asuka era casi tan mala como Misato y nunca mantenía su habitación en orden, pero rápidamente me deshice del pensamiento. Aún tenía que visitar a Rei.

Calladamente, me metí al departamento de Rei. Aún era muy temprano en la mañana y no quería despertarla. Tenía que asegurarme, sin embargo, de que lo que Touji me dijo era verdad. Gentilmente, abrí la puerta de su cuarto y eché un vistazo. Pude ver una forma debajo de las sábanas y un masa de cabello azul en la almohada. Sin duda, era Rei. Satisfecho, caminé a lo que era mi cuarto designado. El impulso de unirme a ella y abrazarla con fuerza era enorme pero lo suprimí. No quería perturbarla y aún no estaba seguro todavía de cómo actuar alrededor de ella.

"_Algunas verdades pueden lastimar a una persona si no está lista para escucharlas"._

Le había dicho esas palabras a Rei. Ella sólo había estado escuchándome. ¿Así que cómo podía estar enojado con ella?. ¿Cómo podía odiarla por haber tratado de protegerme? Tendría que disculparme con ella. La había ahuyentado cuando todo lo que ella intentó fue cuidarme. Ella había hecho tanto por mí, me había ofrecido todo a mí, cuerpo, corazón y alma, y yo sólo le había pagado su amor actuando como un imbécil. Sólo podía esperar que ella eventualmente me perdonara.

Medio perdido en mis pensamientos, realmente no me fijé a dónde iba, así que cuando entré al otro dormitorio, no noté la pila de libros, zapatos, ropas y otras cosas que yacían en el piso, justo detrás de la puerta. Tomado completamente por sorpresa, perdí el equilibrio y caí. Aterricé justo encima de algo que era duro en unos lugares y suave en otros. Me aterré cuando lo sentí moverse, luego gruñir. Abrí mis ojos (parecía que los había cerrado durante mi caída) para ver los ojos azules de Asuka mirándome directamente.

"_Hey baka Shinji. ¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo?. ¿Quieres que nos volvamos uno en cuerpo y alma? Se siente tan maravilloso. Te estoy preguntando. ¡Vamos!"_

Una imagen borrosa. Asuka, desnuda, sonriendo, inclinándose sobre mí...

¿De dónde vinieron esos pensamientos? Se sentía casi como... una memoria. Pero no estaba claro, como si hubiera recordado parte de un sueño.

"¡PERVERTIDO!"

Esto me sacó de mi breve divagación. Pronto me di cuenta de que Asuka ya no me estaba mirando a mí sino a algo más abajo, hacia su pecho. Seguí su mirada para notar que mi mano derecha estaba... justo encima de su seno.

¡Oh no!. ¡No esto otra vez!

Estoy muerto.

Traté de levantarme, pero a Asuka se le ocurrió la misma idea y nuestras cabezas terminaron chocando una contra la otra. Inconscientemente, mi mano apretó con más fuerza.

"¡Eek!. ¡MUERE!"

No sé como se las arregló, pero Asuka terminó encima de mi y estrelló su puño en mi cara, seguido de su rodilla en mi entrepierna. Fue entonces cuando las luces de la habitación se encendieron, mostrando a Rei en la puerta. Por lo menos, creo que era Rei, ya que me pareció escucharla a ella y a Asuka decir en perfecta sincronía "¡Oh Dios mío!. ¡Shinji!" antes de desmayarme.

* * *

"¡Hey!. ¡Dije que lo sentía, está bien! Estaba oscuro, aún estaba medio dormida y él no llevaba sus tontas ropas..." 

"Supongo que tu reacción es entendible".

"¡Claro que lo es!"

"Sin embargo, no comprendo cómo no pudiste reconocerlo. Sé que yo lo habría hecho".

"¡Estaba oscuro!"

"Tal vez. Pero sus ojos se ven igual en la oscuridad. Creo que incluso se ven más atractivos..."

"No sé de qué estás hablando".

"Realmente es una pena".

"¿Qué significa eso?. ¿Y a qué viene ese sonrojo!"

"Es para que yo lo sepa y tú lo descubras".

"¿Por qué tú pequeña...?"

Mientras recuperaba mis sentidos, me di cuenta de que Rei y Asuka estaban discutiendo. Inmediatamente, me pareció raro. Ésta no era una dilución violenta como la que ya habían tenido unas cuantas veces. Parecía más como... dos buenas amigas discutiendo. Pero eso no era posible. Rei y Asuka rara vez hablaban una con la otra. ¿Ellas?. ¿Actuando como amigas? Imposible.

"Espero que no lo hayas dañado".

"¿Dañado?. ¡Y por qué te estás sonrojando otra vez!"

"La... parte... donde tú... lo golpeaste con tu rodilla..."

"¡Oh... Rei!. ¡Pervertida!"

"Sólo sé lo que quiero..."

¿Ésta era Rei hablando? Sabía que ella era usualmente muy atrevida conmigo, pero con Asuka...

De alguna forma, esas palabras activaron un destello de memoria, similar a la que había tenido previamente con Asuka. Pero esta vez, recordé a una Rei desnuda.

"_Shinji. ¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo?. ¿Quieres que nos volvamos uno en cuerpo y alma? Se siente tan maravilloso"._

Eso era raro. ¿De dónde venían estas impresiones? Tal vez debí quedarme en la enfermería después de todo...

"... y sé que tu también lo quieres".

"¡No hables de eso!. ¡Rayos, eres peor que los tres chiflados combinados!"

"Parece que Shinji ha recuperado el conocimiento. O al menos parte de él. Aparentemente, me preocupé de más. Por lo que se ve, está casi perfectamente funcional".

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me di cuenta de las palabras de Rei, sin mencionar la imagen de ella desnuda en mi mente, habían causado que una parte de mí reaccionara.

"¡Pervertido!"

Esperaba que Asuka me golpeara otra vez, pero en vez de eso, fue exprimido en un fuerte abrazo. Wow, las cosas parecían ponerse más y más extrañas...

"¡Baka!. ¡Nos asustaste mucho!. ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso!"

Sentí otro par de brazos rodeándonos a mí y a Asuka.

"Creímos que te habíamos perdido. Bienvenido de vuelta Shinji".

No sabía qué decir. Así que no dije nada.

Sentí algo húmedo caer en mi mejilla. ¿Una lágrima?. ¿Quién estaba llorando?. ¿Rei, Asuka?. ¿De verdad importaba? Ser abrazado de esta forma por las dos chicas que amaba... se sentía bien. Era cálido, muy confortable. Podía acostumbrarme a eso.

Cuando las chicas me soltaron, me tomé el tiempo para verlas cuidadosamente. Rei estaba sentada en sus rodillas a mi derecha. Llevaba una camisa que reconocí como una mía. Habiendo pasado tiempo con ella, sabía que ella casi seguro no llevaba nada debajo a excepción de su cruz de plata. Parecía que se la había puesto apresuradamente, ya que le faltaba un botón. Me recordó la primera vez que dormimos juntos. A ella le había faltado ese botón también esa vez. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, sonrió dulcemente.

Asuka estaba sentada en el piso al estilo indio. Por fortuna, estaba más vestida que Rei, vistiendo panties y su usual camisa de dormir, aunque mostraba MUCHO escote. Ella estaba humeando un poco debido a los largos segundos que pasé mirando a Rei, pero su expresión se suavizó en una sonrisa cuando volteé a verla.

Total, ambas chicas parecían estar perfectamente bien. Nada estaba obviamente roto, y no había marcas de cicatrices importantes. Suspiré de alivio. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de lo que parecían ser restos de moretones casi curados. Dudaba que eso estuviera relacionado con el ataque del último Ángel, Touji me dijo que había ocurrido hacía un mes. Por un momento, me pregunté de dónde habían venido esos moretones, pero rápidamente me deshice de ese pensamiento. Recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Me incliné y supliqué por su perdón.

"Asuka. Rei. Perdónenme".

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron simultáneamente ambas chicas.

Primero miré a Asuka en los ojos.

"Me... me disculpo por la manera en que te traté esa noche en el lago. En vez de eso debí haber tratado de entender tus razones. Debí haber entendido que todo era mi culpa... por... por la forma en que me comporté lastimé tus sentimientos. Lo... lo lamento".

Asuka parecía apunto de hablar, pero se detuvo cuando vio que ahora estaba mirando a Rei.

"No debí haber sido tan malo contigo Rei. Todo lo que querías hacer... era protegerme... porque te importaba. No lo entendí. Te grité. Te lastimé. Te hice llorar. Jamás debí haber hecho eso. Perdóname".

Me incliné otra vez, esperando su juicio. En vez de eso, lo que hicieron a continuación me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

"Piedra. Papel. Tijeras".

Miré hacia arriba, confundido, para ver que Rei había ganado.

"Me lleva. ¿Qué hiciste, practicar con Misato?" gimoteó Asuka.

"No. Tú sólo eres predecible".

"¡Qué!. Como sea... adelante, ganaste".

Eso era raro. Las miré, confundido. Estaba aún más perdido cuando Rei de hecho le sonrió maliciosamente a Asuka..

En este estado mental, realmente no esperaba que Rei me besara. Por la fuerza del hábito, acepté el beso, hasta que recordé que Asuka estaba aquí. Me congelé y la miré. Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero cuando notó mi mirada, ella asintió. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero se sintió bien tener a Rei contra mí otra vez, así que simplemente me rendí en a su pasión. Y tengo que decirlo, había mucha pasión en ese beso.

"Estás perdonado, mi amor", susurró Rei mientras nuestros labios se separaban.

Entonces, Rei salió de la habitación. La observé irse, luego miré a Asuka. Me congelé de nuevo. Ella tenía esa mirada... en ese momento entendí lo que un conejo debía de sentir cuado un lobo hambriento lo miraba. Ella literalmente me saltó encima y me fijó al piso.

"Ahora es mi turno".

No tenía sentido resistirse, así que me rendí a sus hambrientos labios. Realmente no tenía ninguna razón para resistirme de todas formas...

* * *

"¿Alguna de ustedes puede explicarme qué está pasando?" pregunté, antes de darle un sorbo a mi té. Rei se había ido previamente para prepararlo. "¿Qué estabas haciendo tú en mi cuarto?" añadí, mirando a Asuka. 

"¿Anta baka?. ¿No es obvio?. ¡Estoy viviendo aquí con Rei-chan!"

La miré sin expresión. Esto debía de ser un sueño. ¿Asuka, llamando a Rei "Rei-chan"?. ¿Asuka, viviendo con Rei? Sin ninguna duda, esto era un sueño. Eso también explicaría los besos...

"Creo que él no lo entiende".

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?" gimoteó Asuka.

Un golpe en la cabeza me confirmó que no era un sueño.

"¡Escucha, baka Shinji! Mientras estabas... fuera... me mudé con Rei. Tan simple como eso. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Asentí, aunque, no estaba seguro realmente de entender.

"¿Así que ahora duermes en mi habitación?"

"Pareces estar progresando. Ya era hora..."

"¿Entonces, dónde duermo yo?"

"¡Idiota!. ¡En tu viejo cuarto por supuesto!"

Viendo que aún parecía estar perdiéndome de algo, Rei decidió seguir con las explicaciones.

"Asuka y yo resolvimos nuestras diferencias. Creo que nos hemos vuelto amigas. Tuvimos largas discusiones entre nosotras y con la Mayor Katsuragi y estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería más fácil para ti si vivieras en un lugar donde ninguna de nosotras fuera tu compañera de cuarto".

"Ya no vamos a pelear más por ti, y no vamos a presionarte más", añadió Asuka.

"Esos besos que te dimos... serán los últimos. Ninguna de nosotras tratará de estar implicada románticamente contigo hasta que hagas una elección", continúo Rei.

"¡Ahora, que la mejor chica gane!" concluyó Asuka haciendo un símbolo de victoria con sus dedos.

Rei suspiró y trató de ignorar a su sobre entusiasta amiga.

"Yo... yo..."

No sabía qué decir. Jamás habría esperado semejante cambio en la situación. Mientras las palabras se encajaban, me di cuenta de que las cosas serían diferentes de ahora en adelante. No sabía qué pensar sobre eso. Era un alivio. Ya no tendría que temer lastimarlas. Ya no tendría que sentirme culpable cuando pasaba tiempo con una de ellas mientras la otra estaba sola. Ya no tendría la impresión de estarlas traicionando. Pero también me di cuenta de que ya no podría tenerlas más en mis brazos. Tendría que despertar en las mañanas y encontrarme solo.

Lo peor de todo, era que tendría que cocinar otra vez...

Solté una risa ahogada por el último pensamiento, sacando miradas curiosas de las chicas.

"¿Así que asumo ya no van a dormir más en mi cama?"

Ambas chicas asintieron. Extraño, ellas tendían a tener las mismas reacciones desde que desperté a Asuka. ¿Acaso Misato las puso en un entrenamiento de sincronización como el que Asuka y yo tuvimos que pasar para la pelea contra el Séptimo Ángel?

"Se va a sentir raro".

"Te acostumbrarás. Nosotras lo hicimos".

"Ya veo... bueno... gracias... supongo..."

Un extraño silenció cayó sobre nosotros. Realmente no sabía qué decir o hacer, y al parecer tampoco las chicas. Tras largos momentos que pasamos mirándonos unos a otros en silencio, Rei pudo romper la atmósfera incómoda.

"Deberías regresar a tu departamento y tomar un baño. Pronto amanecerá. Puedes volver aquí cuando termines. El desayuno estará listo".

"¡Sí, ve y toma un baño! Ese olor de LCL es realmente molesto. Y quítate esas ropas. Los uniformes de NERV la verdad no te quedan..."

Probablemente eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Así que me levanté y me dirigí a la salida. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, me volteé para mirar a las chicas.

"Extrañaré los viejos tiempos, pero me alegro de ver que las dos ahora se llevan de maravilla. Y... me...me alegro de que estén bien. Cuando vi lo que ese Ángel le hizo a sus EVAS...yo... yo realmente me preocupé. Y me sentí mal... por dejarlas solas para que pelearan contra esa cosa. Eso es por qué... volví. No... no las dejaré más. Nunca otra vez".

Las dos chicas sonrieron cálidamente. Esta en verdad era un vista hermosa. Yo mismo sonreí, luego me fui.

* * *

El agua del baño caliente se sentía bien y tibia en mi piel, abrazando mi cuerpo completamente. Me sentí calmado, relajado. Dejé que mi cabeza bajara lentamente en el agua, hasta que estaba completamente sumergido. La sensación no era la misma que cuando la cabina de contacto empezaba a llenarse de LCL. El agua parecía... pura, limpia, fresca. Sólo emergí cuando ya no pude seguir conteniendo la respiración y me di cuenta de que estaba tentado a tratar de respirar el agua. Supongo que se había vuelto un hábito. Incliné mi cabeza contra una pared y cerré los ojos. Esto se sentía tan bien... que me deslicé al sueño.

* * *

El vagón de un tren, familiar, dirigiéndose a un destino desconocido. 

"_¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez?"_

"¡Baka!. ¡Porque piloteaste el EVA de nuevo, por supuesto!"

Levanto mi cabeza para ver a Asuka mirándome. Ella está usando su vestido amarillo. Su cara no muestra nada más que el entrecejo fruncido.

"_Es verdad. Piloteé el EVA"._

"No te gusta pilotear el EVA. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Rei está sentada a mi lado. Su rostro es como había sido hacía unos cuantos meses. Frío y sin emociones.

"_Porque... quería protegerlas a ustedes..."_

"¡Nosotras no necesitamos tu protección, imbécil!"

"_No quiero verlas lastimadas..."_

"Pero ya nos lastimaste. Huiste de nosotras, después de lastimar nuestros sentimientos. No eres mejor que Él".

Rei se levanta y camina al lado de Asuka. Mi Padre aparece detrás de ellas, coloca una mano enguantada en la cintura de cada chica.

"Ahora que te has ido, puedo usar a estos peones como yo lo desee".

Su cara se inclina hacia la de Rei. Ella lo mira, sus ojos carentes de emociones. Luego los labios dé el se encuentran con los de ella. Cierro mis ojos, no queriendo verlos.

"Así que, tenía razón, la Niña Modelo no es más que la muñeca del Comandante..."

"_¡BASTA!"_

"Lo único que sabes hacer es cómo lastimarlas".

Abro mis ojos al escuchar esta nueva voz. Reconozco a esta persona. La chica de cabello gris.

"Mientras más pospongas tu decisión, más las harás sufrir".

"_Yo... yo no quiero eso"._

"Saber esto también te hace sufrir".

"_Sí"._

"Pero si no regresas con ellas, ellas te olvidarán. Y ya no sentirás más dolor".

"_¿No lo sentiré?"_

"Ellas siempre estarán contigo..."

"_¿Conmigo?"_

"Para siempre".

"_¿Para siempre?"_

"Hey baka Shinji. ¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo?. ¿Quieres que nos volvamos uno en cuerpo y alma? Se siente tan maravilloso. Te estoy preguntando. ¡Vamos!"

Asuka está a mi derecha, completamente desnuda. Ella se inclina sobre mí, siento sus senos contra mi brazo.

"Shinji. ¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo?. ¿Quieres que nos volvamos uno en cuerpo y alma? Se siente tan maravilloso".

A mi izquierda está Rei, igualmente desnuda, igualmente bella.

"¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo?"

"¿Quieres que nos volvamos uno en cuerpo y alma?"

"Se siente tan maravilloso".

Puedo sentirlas, sus manos rondando por todo mi cuerpo. Me siento en paz. Pero extrañamente, también me siento muy frío.

"Vamos, ahora. Relájate. Rinde tu mente".

Estoy listo para perderme a mí mismo en su abrazo. Todo a mi alrededor parece oscurecerse. Me siento entumido, pero ligero. Me siento... libre.

"Si huyes de la realidad, entonces las perderás para siempre".

Abro mis ojos, justo un momento antes de perder todas las sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Una niña pequeña está flotando en la oscuridad que ahora me rodea. Ella me observa. Ella parece una versión más joven de Rei, pero no exactamente. Su cabello es café y sus ojos son azules, azules oscuros. Aún así, ella parece... familiar. Esa cálida sonrisa...

"Éstas son sólo sombras. Imágenes creadas en tu mente por el EVA para mantenerte aquí. Ilusiones que el EVA teje para atrapar a la gente. Gente como yo. Ellas no son las que amas. ¿No puedes decirlo?"

Miro a Rei y Asuka. Y lo veo. Sus ojos son fríos. Como lo son sus cuerpos.

"_Éstas son... ilusiones"._

Rei y Asuka desaparecen. Ahora puedo escuchar el latir de un corazón. Tibio. Ahora me siento tibio.

"No te dejes ser tentado por el EVA".

Un aroma.

Un aroma muy familiar. ¿Rei?. ¿Asuka?. ¿Misato? No. Alguien más...

"_¡Mamá!"_

Ella está cerca, tan cerca...

_"¡Mamá!. ¡Ya voy Mamá!"_

"No, no debes. Ese no es tu destino. Debes regresar. Para protegerlas. Para darles tu amor".

"_Pero las lastimaré..."_

"No importa. Ellas te necesitan. Como tú las necesitas".

Una voz. Una voz débil. Una voz familiar. Pero no la de Mamá... alguien... casi tan importante...

"_¡Shinji!. ¡Devuélveme a mi Shinji! Devuélvemelo..."_

¿Mi... Misato...?

"Tú debes regresar. Ellas te necesitan. Protégelas bien. Ayudaré si puedo..."

¿Mamá?

"Ve ahora".

* * *

Desperté sobresaltado. Esto no era un sueño. Estaba seguro de ello. De alguna forma, esto había pasado. Mientras estaba en el EVA. Había sido real. 

Mamá. ¿Acaso ella... ella estaba... dentro... del EVA? Esa sensación de calidez que siempre sentía, cada vez que me sincronizaba con el EVA. ¿Acaso era... ella?. ¿Era eso el por qué la Unidad-01 continuaba protegiéndome?

¿Pero... cómo pasó esto? Se suponía que Mamá estaba... muerta. ¿Cómo podía ella estar... en el EVA?

Esto no tenía sentido. Aún así... de alguna forma... sabía que era verdad.

Tantas preguntas. Y el único quien tenía las respuestas probablemente no me las daría...

"No... no te decepcionaré... Mamá. Las mantendré a salvo..."

Terminaría esto, pelearía contra los Ángeles restantes, luego buscaría la verdad. Hasta entonces... mantendría todo lo que sabía sólo para mí mismo.

"Gracias... Mamá".

* * *

Estaba terminando de secar mi cabello cuando oí a la puerta del departamento abrirse. Luego vi un borrón de rojo, negro y morado y lo siguiente que supe, era que estaba siendo exprimido en un poderoso abrazo. 

"¡Shinji!. ¡Aquí estás! Estaba tan preocupada..."

Traté de decir algo, pero el hecho de que mi cara estaba encajada en el amplio pecho de Misato no permitía que semejante acción fuera posible. Conozco a algunas personas que habrían estado envidiosas de haber visto esta escena, pero francamente, preferiría haber sido capaz de respirar...

"Shinji..."

Me retorcí para escapar. Sólo unos pocos segundos después Misato se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que ella estaba haciendo y me dejó ir. Una vez que llené mis pulmones de aire fresco, la miré. Ella no estaba llorando, pero parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. Me dio una cálida sonrisa, luego ella tomó una expresión más seria. Eso no era bueno...

"¡No te atrevas a volver a salir de la enfermería otra vez sin mi autorización, jovencito!"

Enfrentando ese lado de Misato, súbitamente me sentí realmente, realmente pequeño... miré al piso y murmuré una disculpa.

"Go... gomen..."

Mientras levantaba mi cabeza para verla de nuevo, su cálida sonrisa estaba de vuelta.

"Sólo nos tenías preocupado. Hasta que vi a Touji, pensé que habías huido..."

"Nunca huiré otra vez, Misato. Ahora... ahora he encontrado una razón para pilotear".

Misato suspiró de alivio. Supongo que esto le quitó un peso de sus hombros.

"Eso es bueno, Shinji. Ahora, prepárate, necesitas venir a NERV. Ritsuko quiere hacerte unas cuantas pruebas, sólo para asegurarse de que no hay efectos secundarios por lo que sucedió. ¿Sabes lo que pasó, no?"

"Touji me lo dijo".

"¿No recuerdas nada?"

Pensé sobre esas escenas retrospectivas que había estado teniendo recientemente...

"Yo... yo... no. No recuerdo..."

Odiaba mentirle. Pero no podía decirle sobre eso. Lo que había pasado era tan extraño. Y no quería que el Comandante supiera... que yo sabía.

"Ya veo..."

Misato claramente no se estaba tragando lo que acababa de decirle, pero ella no insistió en hacer más preguntas. Estaba agradecido. Sin embargo, tendría que tener más cuidado con la Dra. Akagi.

"¿Puedo... puedo al menos comer el desayuno? Rei dijo... bueno... ella lo preparó..."

Misato sonrió.

"Supongo que unos cuantos minutos más no harán daño".

* * *

Creo que las chicas estaban más felices de verme de vuelta de lo que había imaginado. Cuando regresé al departamento de Rei... no... el departamento de _ellas_, un enorme desayuno me estaba esperando. De un lado de la mesa, podía ver cocina tradicional japonesa: sopa de miso, pescado, bolas de arroz... El otro lado de la mesa presentaba comida de estilo occidental: omelets, salchichas, tocino... En medio yacía un plato de tostadas con diferentes tipos de mermelada. Detrás de la mesa, ambas chicas aguardaban, cada una vistiendo su delantal, con expectación en sus ojos. 

¿No habían dicho que ya no iban a pelear más por mí?

Mientras me sentaba en la mesa, me enfrenté a un cruel dilema. Qué comida debía probar primero. Ya sabía que la comida de Rei era excelente, y podía suponer que los almuerzos japoneses eran obra suya. Podía reconocer su sopa de miso simplemente por el olor. El cocinar de Asuka sin embargo... Ella realmente nunca se molestó en cocinar cuando vivía conmigo y con Misato. No sabía qué esperar. Pero la peor parte del dilema era que tenía miedo de lastimar a una de las chicas por probar la comida de la otra primero. Bueno, no había elección. Tenía que empezar con algo...

"Rei, ya sé que la comida que cocinas siempre es excelente. ¿No te importa que comience con la de Asuka, verdad?"

Rei se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido.

"No... no del todo".

Así que levanté mi tenedor y tomé un pedazo del omelet. Estaba más acostumbrado a los palillos, pero aún así pude dar una gran mordida. Estaba algo picante, pero por lo demás, bastante bueno.

"Está muy bueno Asuka", la halagué. Ahora era su turno para sonrojarse. "Nunca nos dijiste que podías cocinar tan bien".

"Bueno, no podía realmente. Pero me tomé el tiempo para enseñarme a mí misma. Me gusta la cocina de Rei, pero no soy vegetariana como ella. ¡Necesito algo de carne de vez en cuando!. ¡Y estaba cansada de la comida japonesa!"

"Ya veo".

Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado. Después de todo, Rei había aprendido a cocinar para complacerme. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro. Era un estúpido. Era más bien tonto, sin mencionar egoísta, esperar que ellas hicieran cosas sólo para complacerme. Ellas tenían sus propias vidas después de todo...

"¿Qué día es hoy, de todas formas?" pregunté mientras tomaba sorbos de la sopa de Rei y mordiscos del omelet de Asuka, la sopa ayudaba a lavar el picante.

"Viernes".

"Así que ambas están libres mañana. ¿Verdad?"

Ambas chicas asintieron y me dieron miradas interrogantes.

"¿Entonces puedo llevar a ambas afuera mañana?"

Los ojos de Asuka se encendieron.

"¿A dónde?. ¿A dónde?"

"Er... Cualquier lugar al que ustedes chicas quieran ir".

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra... y sonrieron maliciosamente. Era una vista tan extraña que era casi aterradora. Súbitamente, esperaba lo peor.

* * *

"¿Qué sucedió entre Rei y Asuka?" pregunté, mientras Misato nos llevaba a NERV. Ella parecía levemente perturbada por esta pregunta, ya que enfrenó un poco. 

"Bueno... ellas se volvieron amigas..."

"Vi eso. Y eso es lo que ellas me dijeron. Pero... tengo la impresión de que algo no está bien. Quiero decir... ellas eran prácticamente enemigas. Yo sólo... no puedo creer que las cosas hayan cambiado... tanto".

"Tienes que entender lo mucho que le importas a ellas, Shinji. Cuando les dije que habías sido... absorbido... por el EVA... ellas no lo tomaron muy bien. Especialmente debido a que no teníamos idea en ese entonces sobre si podríamos recuperarte o no. Ha sido difícil... para todos".

La expresión de Misato se oscureció levemente. Sabía que ella estaba hablando también de sí misma.

"Lo... lo lamento".

"No es tu culpa..."

Ella quitó los ojos del camino un instante para sonreírme. Los peatones saltaron a un lado para estar a salvo.

"Rei volvió rápidamente a su vieja yo", explicó Misato. "Se volvió difícil obtener algo más que un 'sí' o un 'no' de su boca. Sé que su amiga Hotaru estaba preocupada por ella. Incluso antes de que ella se interesara en ti, Rei había mostrado una chispa de vida de vez en cuando. Pero cuando se enteró de que quizás no volverías... a ella pareció drenársele toda la vida. Yo misma me preocupé por ella".

¿Fue debido a que ella pensó que no volvería? Si elegía a Asuka... ¿Ella sería así otra vez?

"Asuka se volvió mucho más agresiva de lo usual. Ella no quería creer en la posibilidad de que quizás estuvieras 'muerto' y seguía diciendo que eras un imbécil, por matar al Ángel y huir para que ella no pudiera darte una paliza".

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, pensando en lo que había sucedido esta mañana. Ella, ciertamente, me había dado una paliza.

"Creo que las dos se sentían culpables de haber fallado en detener al Ángel, y por lo tanto en protegerte. Se estaban poniendo peligrosamente deprimidas. Una noche, creo que se nos acabó la comida. Nosotras... nos negamos a comprar algo. Estaba... bueno... ebria... así que le dije a Asuka que fuera con Rei para pedirle algo de comer. No vi a Asuka sino hasta el día siguiente".

Misato hizo una larga pausa. Empecé a preocuparme.

"Las encontré en la mañana en el suelo del departamento de Rei, la una en los brazos de la otra. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas y estaban cubiertas de moretones y algo de sangre. Por lo que me dijeron más tarde, ellas tuvieron una discusión acerca de Rei vistiendo una de tus camisas. La discusión se deterioró ya que empezaron a culparse la una a la otra por lo que había pasado, lo mal que te habían tratado y lo incompetentes que habían sido para protegerte. Pero cuando las vi en la enfermería, después de que despertaron... ellas parecían... cambiadas... como si fueran... amigas. Mi suposición es que ellas resolvieron sus diferencias durante esa pelea. No puedo estar segura, ellas no quieren hablar sobre eso. Cuando pienso en la primera vez que las vi abrazándose... era más bien... una vista perturbadora".

Asentí, habiéndome sentido de igual forma yo mismo en la mañana.

"¿Y así, Asuka se mudó con Rei?"

"Después de unos cuantos días. Parecía lo mejor forma para que su amistad viviera a pesar de su competición por ti".

"Ya veo..."

Así que ellas había peleado por mí. No había ninguna duda del por qué no me lo dijeron.

"Tienes suerte Shinji. Ambas te aman mucho".

"Lo sé Misato-san".

Sonreí de nuevo. Sí, la vida era complicada, pero se sintió bien saber que había alguien quien se preocupaba por mí.

"Ya llegamos", anunció Misato, mientras se estacionaba el auto en su lugar designado. El prospecto de tener que pasar por las pruebas de la Dra. Akagi no era agradable, pero aún estaba sonriendo cuando llegamos con ella.

* * *

Tal y como lo esperaba, las pruebas de la Dra. Akagi fueron muy aburridas y muy cansadas. Ella tomó no sé cuántas muestras de fluidos y otros tipos, luego me hizo pasar por docenas de diferentes máquinas, antes de finalmente darme un traje de conexión y arrojarme a una cabina de contacto para pruebas harmónicas y de sincronización. ¿Los resultados? Si no considerábamos que mi radio de sincronización era un punto más bajo, todo estaba normal. Así que, me había aburrido hasta la muerte por nada. Solté una risa ahogada ante el pensamiento. Asuka era la que usualmente se quejaba sobre eso. 

Una vez que fui libre de las pruebas de la doctora, regresé al departamento para darme cuenta de que mis deberes estaban lejos de terminar. Suspiré en desesperación cuando miré el campo de batalla que Misato llamaba hogar. Imágenes del perfectamente limpio departamento de Rei me vinieron a la mente. Suspiré otra vez. En resignación, empecé a levantar latas de cerveza vacías. La escuela terminaría en más o menos dos horas. Era suficiente tiempo para darle al menos una mejor apariencia al lugar.

Mis proyecciones fueron acertadas, ya que pude limpiar todo en más o menos hora y media. Cansado, me retiré a mi cuarto. Estaba a punto de dejarme caer en mi cama, cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. El lugar estaba limpio. Realmente limpio. Nada de polvo. Podía olerlo en el aire. Una mirada alrededor confirmó que todo lo que poseía al parecer estaba aquí, excepto tal vez la camisa que Rei había tomado prestada permanente. Tendría que preguntarle sobre ello. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué ella se había quedado con una de mis camisas. ¿Acaso fue para de alguna forma ella se sintiera cercana a mí?

En una esquina de la habitación, noté mi cello. No estaba en el lugar correcto, así que lo levanté para moverlo, pero cambié de idea y salí de mi habitación con él en una mano y me senté en una silla de la cocina. La última vez que lo había tocado, había sido con la mente deprimida. Me sentía feliz ahora. Quería ver si la sensación de tocar ahora sería diferente. Lo fue. La melodía era más linda, más alegre. Parecía estar tocando mejor que lo usual. Cerré mis ojos y me perdí a mí mismo tocando el instrumento.

Sólo abrí los ojos cuando escuché a la puerta del departamento abrirse. Rei entró, sonriendo, seguida por una Asuka que estaba claramente de mal humor. Ella estaba murmurando algo para sí misma y pude escuchar unas maldiciones en alemán. Aparentemente, no había sido un buen día de escuela para ella.

"¿Te estamos interrumpiendo?" preguntó Rei.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de tocar.

"Yo... yo sólo estaba practicando un poco... puedo detenerme..."

"No. Continúa".

Miré a Rei. Ella sólo sonrió. Luego miré a Asuka. Ella me dio una mirada de "no me importa". Así que, resumí lo que estaba haciendo, jalando el arco a través de las cuerdas de mi cello, los ricos, y profundos acordes resonando en el pequeño departamento. Me arrepentí de no practicar más, escuchando la ocasional nota amarga que se escabullía a pesar de mis mejores intenciones. No era como si a menudo tuviera audiencia, y realmente quería tocar bien para ellas.

Rei se sentó en sus rodillas, observándome tocar desde la sala. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, pero el interés en sus ojos rojos era genuino. Empecé a preguntarme si ella alguna vez de hecho se había sentado a escuchar música antes. Quiero decir, sólo escucharla. Estaba seguro que ella había oído música en su vida, pero ella mostraba tal interés que estaba empezando a pensar que quizás ella no se había dado cuenta para lo que era hasta ahora.

Sus ojos observaban los movimientos de mis manos en las cuerdas con gran concentración. Ella parecía fascinada por la variedad de notas que una simple pasada del arco podía emitir. Un momento después sus ojos se alzaron para mirar a los míos, y ella sonrío. Parecía una sonrisa de agradecimiento por esta nueva experiencia. Sonreí de vuelta.

Mirando un poco más allá de la chica de cabello azul, observé a la otra figura presente. A diferencia de Rei, quien estaba sentada derecha y de manera apropiada, Asuka estaba tirada y desparramada en el piso abarcando todo el espacio que le era posible. Brazos y piernas extendidos del cuerpo, ella yacía en su espalda y miraba al techo, la misma imagen de la energía relajada.

Esperaba que Asuka se cansara de que estuviera tocando y me dijera que dejara de hacer ruido, pero no lo hizo. Ella solamente se quedó ahí, tirada en el piso. Le lancé unas miradas mientras tocaba y noté que sus rasgos parecían lentamente relajarse y cambiar a una pequeña sonrisa contenta.

Ver esto hizo que la sonrisa en mi cara se volviera más grande, pero rápidamente giré la cabeza. Mejor asegurarme de que ella no viera mi mueca y de alguna forma supusiera la frase de 'la música calma a la bestia salvaje' que estaba danzando en mi cabeza. No estaba interesado en sentir de nuevo la furia de sus puños.

Toqué así por probablemente quince minutos. En el piso, Asuka parecía estar lentamente quedándose dormida. Un poco más cerca de mí, Rei había cerrado sus ojos, pero la sonrisa en su cara mostraba que ella aún estaba disfrutando la música. Ésta atmósfera tan tranquila fue pronto rota por la llegada de Misato.

"¡Hola chicos!"

Entonces, Misato se congeló ante esta escena de paz y tranquilidad que estábamos ofreciendo. Esto no era algo que se veía todos los días en el hogar Katsuragi.

"Gracias", susurró Rei, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina donde empezó a preparar algo de té.

Asuka recuperó sus sentidos y corrió al teléfono, dejándome con la Mayor.

"Bueno, veo que ustedes chicos ya están aquí. ¡Así que podemos tener nuestra gran fiesta y comida!" dijo Misato, toda sonrisas.

"¿Fiesta?" pregunté, un poco sospechoso de sus intenciones.

"¡No te preocupes! Sólo nosotros cuatro. ¡Y no pondré ebria, lo prometo!"

¿Katsuragi Misato?. ¿Prometiendo no ponerse ebria? Ahora, eso era algo...

"La comida llegará en unos minutos!" anunció Asuka mientras regresaba a la sala.

"¿Ordenada?" pregunté, sorprendido. Rara vez ordenábamos algo para comer. Especialmente desde que Rei y yo usualmente no encargábamos de cocinar todo. Y ahora que Asuka parecía saber cómo cocinar, parecía aún más extraño.

"¿Anta baka?. ¡Es una comida de fiesta!. ¿No esperas que cocinemos, verdad?"

Supongo que su razonamiento tenía sentido.

* * *

Fiel a las palabras de Asuka, la comida pronto llegó y tomamos nuestros lugares alrededor de la mesa en la sala. Misato estaba enfrente de mí, mientras que Rei Asuka estaban a mis lados. 

"Se siente extraño. Casi había olvidado el sabor del té..."

Ciertamente era extraño ver a Misato bebiendo té en vez de cerveza o café.

"Deberías dejar de beber alcohol. Es dañino para tu salud".

"Sí, lo sé Rei... tal vez lo haga..."

Misato bebió otro largo sorbo a su té, antes de hablar otra vez, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Shinji... Asuka... Rei... ustedes chicos son como los hijos que nunca tuve... y probablemente nunca tendré. Me... me alegro de que finalmente estemos todos juntos otra vez. Ahora sólo quedan tres Ángeles. De verdad espero que podamos tener una comida similar una vez que ellos sean derrotados. Éste es mi deseo".

"¡Vamos, Misato!. ¡Tú aún eres joven!. Estoy segura que Kaji estaría encantado de darte uno o dos bebés tuyos..." dijo Asuka, con una gran sonrisa que casi partía en dos su rostro.

Usualmente, Misato era quien se burlaba de nosotros. Pero ahora, era su turno de sonrojarse como un tomate.

"¡Qué! No... no es algo así..."

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"

La cara de Misato súbitamente se puso tan pálida como la de Rei.

"Er... Bueno... ¡Quién... quién querría tener un hijo suyo de todas formas!"

"Si no fuera por Shin-chan, quizás a mí no me importaría".

Todos en la mesa, con la excepción de Asuka, se quedaron súbitamente sin habla.

"Pero preferiría tener uno de Shin-chan..."

Tragué saliva. Rei observó a Asuka. No creo que a ella le gustara a dónde iba esta discusión. Sé que a mí no me gustaba...

"¿Me pregunto cómo se verá? Quizás una linda y pequeña niña con mi cabello y sus ojos azul oscuro..." Asuka tenía una expresión casi soñadora en su rostro. En verdad era aterrador. "Hey. ¿Rei-chan?. ¿Si tuvieras un hijo con Shin-chan aquí, cómo crees que se vería?" preguntó Asuka con una sonrisa maliciosa, ahora de vuelta a su yo de siempre.

La reacción de Rei probablemente no era la que Asuka esperaba. Sus palillos cayeron a la mesa. Su expresión cambio de una calmada a una de completa tristeza. Las lágrimas rodaron libremente por sus mejillas y cayeron en su plato.

"¿Rei?"

Como si la mención de su nombre la hubiera sacado de su trance, ella se levantó y se fue corriendo a su departamento. Nosotros nos quedamos ahí, perdidos y confundidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Qué le pasa? No... no hablaba en serio. Ni siquiera estoy interesada en tener hijos. Todo lo que quiero es pilotear el EVA..."

"No lo sé. Iré... iré tras ella. Discúlpenme".

Esa mirada en su rostro... tenía que saber qué estaba mal. Creo que Asuka trató de acompañarme, pero Misato le dijo que se quedara.

* * *

Encontré a Rei en su habitación, su cara enterrada en una almohada, llorando como nunca la había visto llorar. Me le acerqué en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, o qué decir. 

"Rei..."

Puse una mano sobre su hombro, luego la moví a su cabeza, donde acaricié su suave y rebelde cabello.

"¿Qué sucede Rei?"

Ella giró un poco su cabeza y me miró. Sentí como si el corazón se me rompería.

"Rei..."

"Yo... yo... yo..."

Las palabras seguían muriendo en su boca. Otra vez empezó a llorar. Sin saber qué más hacer, la tomé en mis brazos. La sentí agarrar fuertemente mi camisa y lloró fuertemente en mi hombro, hasta que lloró tanto que se durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rei aparentemente se sentía mejor. Ella vino al departamento de Misato y nos pidió perdonarla por su arranque. Cuando le preguntamos qué había sucedido, ella simplemente dijo que no quería explicarlo. No queríamos indagar más en el asunto, pero por la mirada en el rostro de Misato, pude decir que ella aún no se quería dar por vencida. No estaba seguro sobre si ella estaba preocupada como nuestra tutora, o como nuestra oficial comandante. Tal vez ambas. 

Tras el desayuno, las chichas me iluminaron con sus planes para el día. Al principio, Asuka parecía incómoda, supongo que se sentía culpable por lo que sea que haya pasado la noche anterior, pero el prospecto de las actividades de hoy rápidamente la hicieron olvidar todo sobre ese incidente.

Sus planes eran en realidad bastante simples. Realmente no era una sorpresa, con Tokyo-3 poniéndose cada vez más y más desierto, no había mucho que hacer aquí. Primero quería ir al centro comercial de compras...

"¿Al centro comercial?"

"¡Sí!. ¡Realmente necesitamos comprarte nuevas ropas!"

"¿Comprarme ropa nueva?. ¿Qué está mal con mi ropa?"

"Tú siempre vistes las mismas prendas", respondió Rei llanamente.

"¡Ni tienes ningún estilo!. ¡Sólo esas malditas camisas de escuela y una que otra playera!"

"¡Pero no necesito ropa nueva!"

"¿Acaso Rei necesitaba nuevas ropas?" preguntó Asuka, señalando a Rei quien el día de hoy estaba vistiendo un vestido azul con unas largas botas de cuero, casi seguramente escogidas por Misato.

No sabía qué decir. Rei se veía linda. Así que sólo me callé y dejé que me arrastraran.

El resto del día también había sido planeado de forma simple Cargaríamos los paquetes de regreso al departamento y almorzaríamos aquí, luego regresaríamos para gastar el dinero que nos quedara en el centro comercial otra vez, luego regresaríamos al departamento, luego les haría la cena y finalmente iríamos a ver una película. Y si no estábamos muy cansados, Asuka quería ir a una discoteca de la que había escuchado antes de que la cerraran. Rei y yo intercambiamos miradas de preocupación. Realmente no sabía cómo bailar y ella parecía estar en la misma situación. Ambos suspiramos mientras nuestra compañera pelirroja nos dirigía hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

Suspiré mientras las chicas finalmente me dejaron solo un momento para entrar a una tienda de lencería. "No se permiten pervertidos" fue la amenaza que Asuka me dio. Francamente, tenía que admitirlo, éste era el último lugar al que querría seguirlas. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro que ellas iban a tomar un placer inmenso en torturarme al preguntarme y juzgar qué se les veía mejor. Ellas ya se habían burlado de mí lo suficiente cuando se probaron sus trajes de baño... Había sido algo placentero de ver, pero me encontré a mí mismo sonrojándome más de lo que me gustaba. 

Suspiré de nuevo. Tratar con una ya era difícil. Tratar con ambas al mismo tiempo era agotador.

Estaba buscando un lugar donde desplomarme cuando de pronto, algo atrapó mi atención. Aún no estoy seguro del por qué. Quizás una parte de mí anhelaba un fin definitivo a ésta situación. Una cosa era segura, fuera la que fuera, algo me incitó a mirar más de cerca de la ventana de la pequeña joyería; más precisamente el anillo de compromiso que estaba mostrado ahí. Era más bien simple. Un anillo de oro con un solo diamante. Pero aún así, me sentí atraído por él.

Minutos después, lo cargaba en uno de mis bolsillos. Sin embargo, aún tenía que elegir a quién iba a dárselo...

* * *

Omake: 

Shinji se relajó en el baño, hundiendo la cabeza bajo el agua. Después de un rato, volvió a salir, aunque renuentemente. Perezosamente descansó su cabeza contra la bañera y se quedó dormido.

"¿Quieres volverte uno conmigo?" Un Touji desnudo preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

No es necesario decirlo, Shinji enloqueció y se despertó de golpe, pero no en ese orden.

Sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, Shinji prometió nunca más volver a leer la colección de manga Yaoi de Rei.

(Mis gracias a Godsend777 por este pequeño omake)

Notas del autor (27 de Agosto de 1999):

Algunos quizás se pregunten sobre qué pasó exactamente entre Rei y Asuka. Estoy de acuerdo, parece demasiado súbito. Pero no olviden, esto es desde la perspectiva de Shinji. Él no estaba ahí para presenciar nada. Sin embargo, Axel Terizaki escribió una historia alterna por mí para cubrir este "hueco". Está disponible en ¿Amigas o Rivales: una historia alterna de LQYAE.

El nombre de Mari, usado para la hermana de Touji, fue tomado de la bien conocida Neon Genesis Evangellydonut, de Andrew Huang, de la parte 3.5. Es lindo y lo he visto ser usado en otros fics. Uno de mis compañeros, Godsend777, lo usó él mismo para su historia alterna de LQYAE, "Por el bien del amor y el deber". Por el bien de la continuidad, sin mencionar que es un nombre lindo y estaba muy cansado para tratar de pensar en otro nombre, lo usé. Pero primero que anda, quisiera pensar que es un pequeño tributo al trabajo de Andrew (¡Yep! Todos supusieron correctamente, la pregunta que ves en un montón de fics... "¿Cuándo podemos esperar el siguiente capítulo de Evangellydonut, Andrew?" – si él responde eso, estaré muy alegre, ya que significa que él leyó LQYAE... ).

Aquellos que leyeron "Lo único que quiero es a ti", la historia alterna lemon del Capítulo 6 de Jeremy, habrán reconocido la reacción de Rei cerca del fin de la Parte 2. Era algo que quería incluir en LQYAE casi desde el comienzo, pero no pude hallarle lugar hasta ahora. Si embargo, decidí hacerlo vago, para que así pudiera llevar a posibles escenarios para aquellos que no han leído el lemon. La intención de ese dispositivo del argumento es mostrar que Rei no es perfecta. Mucha gente estaba bajo esa impresión con los primeros capítulos de LQYAE. Sin embargo, con el capítulo seis y ahora el siete, vemos que Rei tiene sus fallas al igual que Asuka, ella tiene miedo y no confía en Shinji lo suficiente para exponerle sus secretos, aún si ella lo ama. Manteniendo la verdad alejada es más seguro que arriesgarse a encarar el dolor de perder a Shinji. He visto a Rei ser descrita como la encarnación de la inocencia. No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Alguien verdaderamente inocente nunca tendría secretos para empezar. Esto no quiere decir que Rei sea mala. Sólo significa que ella es humana. Lo cual, en mi opinión, es mucho más atractivo.

Gomen: "Perdón". Esta vez, una de las "frases" de Shinji con marca registrada.

Comenzado el 28 de Junio de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura, Parte 1, terminado el 13 de Agosto de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura, Parte 2, terminado el 27 de Agosto de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 31 de Agosto de 1999

Borrador final, terminado el 10 de Septiembre de 1999

Revisiones finales el 13 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 8 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: pfff, al fin, el capítulo 7 entero (o casi, falta otra mini historia antes del 8). Finalmente, la historia está empezando a llegar a puntos críticos, ya que éste es el capítulo antes de la tormenta de sucesos que están por pasar...

Sobre las notas del autor, lo que menciona Alain acerca de una historia lemon alterna a la Parte 2 del Capítulo 6, bueno, supongo que es obvio para todos los que han leído hasta éste punto la traducción que ALGO pasó entre Shinji y Rei, esa frase de "Haré que te olvides de ella..." era más que suficiente. La razón por la que ese lemon no está aquí... bueno, es porque al parecer esa historia ya no está en la red jejeje, incluso en la web oficial de LQYAE el link está desactivado, lástima..., aunque no se pierden de mucho, el comentario de Asuka y si has visto la serie son más que suficientes para imaginarse la razón del llanto de Rei en este capítulo.

Gracias a Theblacksun por las correcciones y la pre-lectura, el muchacho sabe hacer su trabajo, en otras cosas estoy feliz porque finalmente pude adquirir (a costa de casi un riñón) mi copia de Super Robot Wars MX, para aquellos que no conozcan el género, es un juego de video con más de 10 años de antiguedad que lleva saliendo en diferentes versiones y consolas donde se entremezclan mechas de series tan distintas como Gundam ZZ, Mazinger Z o hasta Evangelion en una sola trama (larguísima y complicadísima, pero que posee un final que todo mundo deseó ver, o al menos eso me han dicho), en fin estoy algo traumado y lleva rato entender lo que pasa (porque todo está en japonés), pero las secuencias salidas directo de las caricaturas con todo y voces originales cuando el mecha que manejas hace un ataque (los 62 segundos del ataque unísono de Shinji y Asuka no tienen abuela, o el Shining Finger del Shining Gundam de Domon está igualito a la caricatura) hacen que valga la pena. Al parecer, The End Of Evangelion es la parte más crucial, no lo sé, tendré que jugar casi días para saberlo jajaja, hasta la próxima.


	17. Confort en la Oscuridad

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Confort en la Oscuridad – Una historia alterna al Capítulo 7**

Escrito por: Ayanami Rei

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

Basado en las situaciones creadas por Alain Gravel

* * *

Observé a Rei mientras ella salía corriendo de la habitación. Un momento después Shinji fue tras ella. Sin embargo, mientras trataba de levantarme e ir tras mis dos amigos, una mano se colocó sobre mi hombro. Me volteé para ver a Misato, sacudiendo su cabeza. 

"No, Asuka. Deja que Shinji se encargue de esto".

"Pero... fui yo la que dijo algo que la hizo llorar. Soy yo la que debería ir tras ella". Otra sacudida de la cabeza de mi tutora.

"NO, Asuka. Déjalo así por ahora". ¡Maldita! Con un suspiro de enojo me volví a sentar y levanté mis palillos. Aunque no tenía ganas de comer me forcé a hacerlo, sabiendo que si no lo hacía Misato me iba a dar un Infierno. Así que me guardé mis comentarios para mí misma y comí. De vez en cuando le daba una ojeada a la puerta, luego a Misato, quien haría su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarme. Supongo que ella se estaba sintiendo algo culpable por detenerme al tratar de seguir a Shinji y Rei. Sin embargo si era culpa lo que ella estaba sintiendo, no podía ser tan malo como lo yo estaba sintiendo por hacer llorar a Rei en primer lugar...

* * *

Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que Shinji finalmente volviera, solo. Noté enseguida que su camisa estaba arrugada, y su hombro izquierdo mojado. Él no dijo nada, sólo me sonrió suavemente antes de sentarse y tomar sus palillos. 

"¿Está ella... bien?" Supongo que la preocupación en mi voz sorprendió a Shinji, porque casi se ahoga en sus fideos. Tras un momento me miró, y pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. Eso me disgustó.

"¡HEY!. ¡Ella también es mi amiga, baka!. Así que¡Está ella bien o qué!"

"Ella... ella lloró hasta dormirse. Creo que estaba tratando de decirme algo importante... pero las palabras seguían muriendo en su boca". Mordí mi labio inferior. Esto se oía serio. Realmente no pude pensar en nada qué decir, así que solamente me llevé un montón de fideos a la boca. Mientras masticaba pensé en Rei, y lo que pude haber dicho para disgustarla tanto. Mientras tragaba la comida en mi boca de una forma poco femenina, me juré a mí misma que cuando llegara a casa, vería a Rei.

* * *

Treinta minutos después me encontré diciendo buenas noches a Shinji y Misato. Me habría ido más pronto, pero sabía que Misato no me iba a permitir poner un pie fuera del departamento hasta que toda la comida que ordené se hubiera acabado. Es raro cómo la comida que uno disfruta tanto puede saber a cartón cuando la situación es adecuada para ello. 

"Buenas noches Asuka. Si necesitas algo, llámanos". Asentí, aunque todos nosotros sabíamos que podía MÁS que cuidar de Rei por mí misma. Con una débil sonrisa regresé al departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y echándole llave.

* * *

Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al cuarto de Rei. Ella aún estaba dormida, pero parecía que estaba soñando, porque la sábana con la que Shinji la había cubierto ahora estaba en el suelo. Suspirando suavemente, la levanté y la coloqué de vuelta sobre su dormida forma. Como respuesta recibí un gemido mientras ella cambiaba de posición. El sudor bajaba por su cara, y su cabello estaba pegado a su frente. La expresión en su rostro era una de tormento, y fruncí el ceño en preocupación, preguntándome si debía despertarla. La decisión fue hecha por mí, cuando ella súbitamente se levantó de la cama, con los ojos y la boca abiertos en un grito que nunca salió. 

"Rei..." Fue todo lo que pude pasar por mis labios antes de que ella de pronto se colapsara en sí misma, haciéndose bola en la cama y pegando sus rodillas hasta su pecho mientras los sollozos pasaban por su cuerpo.

"¡Rei!" Antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien la tomé en mi brazos y la estaba meciendo suavemente, colocando su cabeza contra mi hombro. Una fracción de segundo después sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi camisa mientras ella se adentraba más en mi abrazo. Se sintió increíblemente extraño sostenerla de semejante manera, ya que ninguna de nosotras estaba acostumbrada al tacto además del de Shinji; pero al mismo tiempo sentí... que necesitaba, no, QUERÍA hacer esto por ella. Por mi amiga. Porque, estuviera o no lista para admitirlo, Ayanami Rei era mi amiga.

* * *

Rei debió de haber llorado por horas, porque se me estaba empezando a hacer un feo nudo en la espalda por estar sentada en la posición en la que estaba por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, ella finalmente se calmó, y descansó en mis brazos, sus ojos rosas-rojos irritados e hinchados. El silencio llenó la habitación, roto sólo por su ocasional sollozo y mi suspiro. Cuando ella habló, no fue más fuerte que un susurro. 

"Gracias... Asuka-chan". A pesar de la situación sonreí, y pasé una mano por su espalda.

"Cuando quieras... Rei-chan". Sin pensarlo dos veces la acosté en la cama y tomé una posición a su lado. Nunca habíamos dormido juntas en la misma cama antes, pero aún no estaba lista para dejarla, y pude decir que ella estaba aliviada de tener compañía. Mientras nos deslizábamos al sueño, la oí suspirar contenta. Mirando a escondidas con un ojo abierto, noté la sonrisa que aparecía en sus rasgos, y respondí con una mía propia, aunque sabía que ella no podía verla. Luego la seguí en la oscuridad que era el sueño.

* * *

Notas: 

Ok, así que eso realmente fue malo... ¡Demándenme! Ahora que lo pienso, esto también es muy corto. Ah, bueno. ¡En verdad espero que les haya gustado! Sí, lo sé, se ven fuera de su personaje. La idea para esta historia vino a mí cuando estaba leyendo la escena en el Capítulo 7, Parte 2, y tomó poco más de una hora y media escribirla (sin descanso, por cierto).

Comenzado a las 4:00 pm tiempo de Kansas el 10 de Junio.

Terminado a las 5:38 pm tiempo de Kansas el 10 de Junio.

* * *

Traducido al español el 9 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bien, la última parte correspondiente al Capítulo 7, donde podemos ver una escena que muestra la profundidad de la amistad entre Asuka y Rei. Gracias a Theblacksun por la pre-lectura y las correcciones. Ok, entramos a lo que empieza a ser la recta final, los eventos a partir de aquí son muy similares a la serie pero con los respectivos cambios que LQYAE ha propiciado en los personajes. Pfff el documento en Word ya rebasó las 200 páginas... veamos hasta cuántas más llega.

FeroAng: sobre tu comentario del alma del EVA-00 mejor no nos metemos en eso, pero es casi seguro que es Naoko Akagi quien habita ahí dentro. Sobre tu pregunta respecto a Kaoru, no, el autor no se arrepintió sobre su personaje, de hecho todo un capítulo gira en torno a ella, además de tener un rol decisivo para que Shinji haga su decisión final, no diré nada más, hasta la próxima.


	18. Esas tres palabras que debí haber dicho

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 8 – Lágrimas / Esas tres palabras que debí haber dicho**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

_Mientras escuchaba los pasos acercarse, Kaji Ryouji sabía que le había llegado la hora. Él se había convertido en demasiada amenaza para SEELE y NERV como para seguir viviendo más tiempo. El impulso de tratar y simplemente escapar era grande, pero no solucionaría nada. Sólo con su muerte podría proteger a aquellos que amaba y le importaban._

_Abrió sus ojos y levantó la cabeza, para que pudiera a ver los ojos de la persona con intención de matarlo._

"_Hola. Llegas tarde"._

_El sonido de un disparo hizo eco en el cuarto._

_Kaji Ryouji cayó limpiamente al suelo. Su asesino se fue sin decir una palabra..._

_

* * *

_Por tercera vez, traté de resolver ese estúpido problema de matemáticas... y fracasé en el intento. Miré a las dos chicas sentadas enfrente de la TV, teniendo un duelo en un juego de video. Un muy ruidoso duelo en un juego de video. Especialmente desde que Rei estaba derrotando a Asuka casi siempre.

"¡Toma eso!. ¡Y eso!. ¡Estás muerta Niña Modelo!. ¡SÍ!. ¡VICTORIA!"

Pero, otra vez, creo que era una bendición que Rei ciertamente venciera a Asuka la mayor parte del tiempo ya que la pelirroja tendía a gritar aún más fuerte cuando ella era la ganadora.

Gruñí. Desafortunadamente, esto no pasó desapercibido por cierta Sohryu Asuka Langley.

"¿De qué te estás quejando?. ¿Aún sigues atorado en ese estúpido problema de matemáticas?"

"¡No puedo concentrarme con el todo el ruido que están haciendo ustedes dos!. ¿Podrían por lo menos bajar el volumen de la TV...?"

"¡No!"

Gruñí otra vez.

"¿Por qué están jugando aquí de todas formas?. ¿No tienen su propio departamento?"

"No tenemos una TV".

"¡Compren una!"

"No podemos costearla".

"¡Pero si se gastaron Dios sabe cuánto dinero en esos vestidos nuevos que compraron hace sólo dos días!"

"Sí, y ahora estoy quebrada..."

Suspiré y me dejé caer en la mesa derrotado. Traté de mirar a Rei por ayuda... era inútil, ella seguía pegada a la TV. En verdad deseaba que Asuka no le hubiera mostrado ese juego...

"¡Bueno, si no puedes estudiar, al menos trata de ser útil¡Me muero de sed!. ¡Al menos podrías tratar mejor a tus invitadas, baka!"

¿Invitadas?

"Hai, hai..."

¿Por qué seguía soportando esto? Porque quería que Rei se divirtiera. Y también porque realmente no quería atreverme a tomar la oportunidad de disgustar a Asuka. Así que, hice lo que me dijo y fui a la cocina para traer una bebidas. Supongo que estaba bien de todas formas, yo mismo tenía sed. Ignorando todas las cervezas de una lado del refrigerador de Misato, opté por algo de jugo de naranja. No tenía ganas de hacer té y se nos había acabado la soda (a Asuka y Rei se les había acabado la soda hace dos días, así que la pelirroja encontró más fácil asaltar nuestro refrigerador que salir a comprar una poca).

Cuando regresé a la sala con una bandeja con tres vasos de jugo, noté por la expresión de Asuka que ella obviamente había perdido _de nuevo_ contra Rei. Sonreí; al menos había algo de justicia.

"Tengan".

Rei tomó su vaso, finalmente dándose cuenta de mi existencia por primera vez en una hora y agradeciéndome (lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Asuka de acabar con el personaje de Rei en el juego). Luego le di su vaso a Asuka quien felizmente se lo bebió ahora que la victoria era suya. Muy pronto, las dos chicas estaban de vuelta en el juego. Suspiré y traté de regresar al trabajo. Fue ahí cuando Misato llegó. Mientras Misato entraba al departamento, inmediatamente presentí que algo estaba mal.

"Ya llegué".

La forma en que dijo esas palabras... Misato usualmente trataba de ser alegre, aún si su día en el trabajo había sido un asco. Pero hoy... se veía cansada, casi a punto del colapso. Pero lo peor de todo... sus ojos parecían... sin vida.

Ni Asuka ni Rei notaron esto, al estar tan absorbidas en el juego. Ellas probablemente ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que Misato había entrado. Y el volumen de la TV era tan alto que apenas y podía escucharme a mí mismo.

La Mayor caminó hacia el refrigerador, pero mientras su mano se acercaba para abrirlo, se detuvo.

Estaba preocupándome. No importaba lo que sucediera, ella siempre se bebía una cerveza entera después del trabajo.

Luego, ella miró hacia el teléfono y notó la luz que indicaba un mensaje. Yo no lo había visto hasta ahora. Por primera vez desde que entró, una expresión apareció en su rostro. Pero no me gustó lo que vi.

Casi torpemente, se acercó al teléfono y presionó el botón.

Creo que ni Asuka ni Rei oyeron el mensaje. Habrían reaccionado. Pero yo lo oí.

"_Katsuragi, soy yo. Estoy seguro que estás escuchando este mensaje, después de que te causé tantos problemas. Perdón. Por favor dile a Rit-chan que "Lo siento". Y algo más para darte problemas: he estado cultivando... flores. Apreciaría si pudieras regarlas. Shinji-kun sabe dónde están. Katsuragi, la verdad está contigo. No dudes. ¡Sigue adelante! Si puedo verte otra vez, diré las palabras que no pude decir hace ocho años. Adiós"._

Realmente no reaccioné ante las palabras al principio. Entendí el significado que había detrás de ellas, pero creo que una parte de mí no quería siquiera considerar esa posibilidad. Pero las lágrimas que cayeron en la mesa de madera, así como también los sollozos que escapaban de los labios de mi tutora antes de que sus rodillas cedieran y se colapsara sobre la mesa... era imposible ignorar eso. Ella estaba... llorando de una forma que nunca creí posible de ella. Algo había sucedido... seguramente, algo le había pasado... a Kaji...

"Misato-san..."

Mientras corría a su lado, Rei y Asuka finalmente se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba a su alrededor.

"¡Mein Gott!. ¿Misato, qué sucede?"

Asuka probablemente estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo. Rei tenía una mirada confundida en su cara, como si ella estuviera viendo algo en lo que tenía dificultades para comprender y no supiera cómo reaccionar. Después de todo, ella casi sólo conocía el lado confiado y a veces despreocupado de la Mayor, ella no conocía a la mujer sensible que Misato también podía ser. Torpemente, toqué el hombro de la Mayor con un dedo.

"Misato-san..."

"¡Shinji!. ¿Por qué?. ¿POR QUÉ?"

Su reacción me tomó por sorpresa. Ella agarró mi camisa, jalándome al piso, antes de colapsarse ella misma, luego encogiéndose en posición fetal como un niño habría hecho.

Había visto muchas cosas en mi vida. Había estado en el calor de la batalla. Había visto gente ser lastimada. Había visto gente morir. Pero la vista que siempre duele más es la de ver a una mujer llorar de esta manera.

Odio eso. Y cada vez me odiaba a mí mismo porque me sentía tan inútil.

Miré a esta mujer adulta en el piso, llorando ante mí, y no sabía qué hacer. Así que simplemente me arrodillé y la tomé en mis brazos, esperando darle al menos un poco de confort.

"Está bien Misato-san... está bien..."

Me sentí estúpido por decir eso, ya que ni siquiera sabía qué estaba mal, pero esas eran las únicas palabras que vinieron a mi mente. Pero esas palabras debieron de dar algo de confort, ya que Misato empezó a calmarse un poco.

Era extraño sostenerla de esta manera. Misato era mi tutora, la persona quien siempre estaba ahí cuando yo tenía un problema, al menos cuando ella estaba sobria. Usualmente, era ella la que trataba de confortar a los demás. También, nunca antes había sostenido en mi brazos a una mujer totalmente crecida, sólo a chicas adolescentes. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que, por hermosas que ellas pudieran ser, Rei y Asuka aún tenían mucho por crecer y hacer para compararse con Misato. Como yo lo hice.

Miré a las dos chicas, quienes parecían completamente perdidas sobre qué hacer en esta situación extraordinaria. Asuka trató de acercarse a nosotros, pero retrocedió un paso justo después de dar uno hacia delante. Ella nos observó, luego a una Rei confundida, luego a la puerta, luego a sus pies, luego a nosotros de nuevo.

"Shinji. ¿Crees que tú...?"

"Yo me ocuparé".

Ella parecía un poco culpable, pero aliviada.

"Yo... yo... yo siento ser así de inútil... yo sólo..."

"Está bien..."

Asuka miró a Rei y con una señal silenciosa, indicó la puerta. Con un movimiento de la cabeza de la chica de cabello azul, ambas estaban fuera del departamento un instante después.

Bueno, parecía que la tarea de cuidar a Misato era sólo mía ahora que las chicas me habían dejado solo. Realmente no podía culparlas. Yo mismo me sentía perdido. Yo... yo sólo era un niño... no sabía qué hacer.

"Un tonto... semejante tonto..."

"Misato-san..."

Nos quedamos ahí por un rato, quizás unos cuantos minutos, quizás una hora, no lo sabía. Cada vez que pensaba que ella iba a dejar de llorar, las lágrimas simplemente volvían, con toda su fuerza. Cuando lo hacían, sólo la sostenía más fuerte. Cuando ella se calmara, dejaría que mis dedos pasaran gentilmente por su largo y oscuro cabello morado, esperando que tuvieran un efecto tranquilizador. Se sintió suave bajo mi mano, casi como seda. Ni el cabello de Rei o el de Asuka era tan suave. Quizás era un efecto secundario por todo ese LCL en el que constantemente éramos sumergidos. O quizás Misato simplemente tenía un cabello más suave.

"Misato-san... tal vez quieras acostarte en tu habitación..." traté de sugerir, una vez que ella pareció calmarse al fin.

"Sí..." apenas susurró ella.

La ayudé a levantarse y prácticamente la cargué allá. Ella simplemente no parecía tener la fuerza para sostenerse en sus piernas. No fue fácil. Aunque del tamaño promedio para una mujer, Misato aún era mucho más alta que yo, y definitivamente más pesada que Asuka. Era demasiado cargarla para mi pequeña y débil figura. Pero lo hicimos. Con un pie, mis manos estaban muy ocupadas sosteniéndola, abrí la puerta deslizante. Realmente nunca antes había entrado a su habitación, al considerarla fuera de los límites, y no pude evitar jadear ante el estado tan desordenado en el que estaba. Había echado una ojeada una vez, más o menos cuando llegue a Tokyo-3. En ese entonces, ya era un desorden. Pero ahora... miré disgustado a las latas de cerveza, basura y prendas que estaban tiradas por todas partes. Me pregunté ¿Acaso era yo el anormal por querer dormir en un cuarto ordenado?

Claro, con mi suerte de siempre, algo tenía que pasar.

Lo mejor que pude, traté de cargar a Misato hasta su cama sin tropezar en algo de sus cosas. Sin embargo no planeé que Misato caminara sobre una lata de cerveza y, con su ya balance inestable, cayera en dicha cama, arrastrándome con ella. El resultado de esto... había caído encima de una mujer... ¡_Otra vez_!. ¡Seguramente, era una maldición! Bueno, al menos esta vez, mis manos estaban en la cama y no... en otro lado.

Sé de algunas personas que no habrían calificado esto como "mala suerte".

Ambos abrimos nuestros ojos. Observé sus ojos café oscuros, rojos e irritados por tanto llorar. Ella observó los míos. Luego, sentí un brazo en mi espalda, empujando nuestros cuerpos juntos y un par de labios en los míos...

* * *

Desperté sobresaltado, cuando sentí algo golpear mi estómago. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver un pie ahí. Miré al dueño de dicho pie. Misato estaba dormida. Ella ahora parecía estar en paz. Casi reí al notar la manera en que estaba babeando en su almohada. 

Cuidadosamente para no despertarla, me levanté y salí de la habitación. Afortunadamente, en su sueño ella había soltado mi muñeca que usó para mantenerme cerca.

Mientras miraba el reloj en ese momento, me di cuenta de que era muy temprano en la mañana, pero no lo bastante como para ir a la cama y tratar de dormir un poco. Tendría que ir a la escuela muy pronto. Bostecé. Probablemente apenas y había dormido una hora, quizás dos, anoche. Podía sentirlo, el día iba a ser uno muy largo... perezosamente, me dirigí al baño. Tal vez me sintiera mejor tras un largo baño. Tenía bastante tiempo para tomar uno.

* * *

Salí del baño para encontrarme cara a cara con Misato. Su cabello era un desorden y ella estaba usando su bata de baño, claramente con intenciones de tomar un baño ella misma. Me sentí muy consciente mientras me paraba ahí, usando sólo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Era claro que para ambos, ésta parecía una situación embarazosa. Nos miramos el uno al otro. No pude evitar recordar lo que había sucedido hacía unas cuantas horas. Ella debió notar el sonrojo en mi cara, ya que ella también se sonrojó. 

Al menos, ella parecía sentirse un poco mejor, parte de mí lo notó.

"Yo... yo... yo prepararé el desayuno. Tú... tú puedes usar ahora el baño", dije, en un intento de ponerle fin a esta situación tan incómoda. Luego, corría mi cuarto, tan rápido como uno sosteniendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura puede.

* * *

Cuando Misato finalmente se me unió para el desayuno, ella ya estaba vestida completamente en su uniforme de NERV, a diferencia de todas las otras mañanas. Como usualmente lo hacía, su mano alcanzó el refrigerador para sacar sin ninguna duda una cerveza, pero la detuve al poner mi propia mano en la puerta. 

"Creo que esto ayudará más", dije mientras le daba una taza de café. Ya me había bebido dos, aún si odiaba el sabor.

Ella me dio una mirada extraña, pero la aceptó. Aunque ella se veía mejor que la noche anterior, parecía un poco cansada. Probablemente ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para protestar.

Café en la mano, se sentó y le dio unos cuantos sorbos al líquido caliente y oscuro. Sin una palabra de mi parte, puse un plato de tostadas enfrente de ella y saqué algo de mermelada del refrigerador.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tenemos para desayunar?"

"Realmente no tenía ganas de cocinar".

Misato asintió con entendimiento. Mientras me sentaba, me miró nerviosamente.

"Shinji... sobre lo de anoche... bueno... yo... yo no estaba pensando bien..."

"Está bien, Misato-san".

Le sonreí, una cálida sonrisa. Ella pareció un poco sorprendida por mi reacción.

"No hay daño hecho. ¿Verdad?"

Pausé por unos segundos. ¿En verdad debería decir eso?

"Además... fue... agradable..."

Sabía que probablemente me estaba sonrojando mucho, ahora. Misato me observó, con los ojos completamente abiertos, luego se sonrojó ella misma antes de reír levemente. Se sintió bien verla así.

"Mientras no le digamos a Asuka y Rei, podremos seguir con vida", añadí, antes de reír un poco yo mismo.

Realmente no dijimos mucho más después de eso. Probablemente nosotros aún estábamos un poco incómodos. Y podía decir que Misato estaba perturbada por algo más. Noté la manera en que ella parecía observar el teléfono, me preocupé de que ella pudiera colapsarse en otra ola de lágrimas. Eso fue, hasta que oímos un "quack" viniendo de su lado.

"¡Pen-Pen!"

El olor de las tostadas probablemente había despertado al ahora hambriento pingüino. Antes de que pudiera levantarme y tratar de encontrar algo para darle de comer, Misato lo levantó y lo sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos, de la misma manera que una niña pequeña sostendría a un osito de peluche. Ella se veía tan triste... Esto no podía seguir por más tiempo. Algo la estaba lastimando y sentí que... ella necesitaba compartir ese dolor.

Estaba renuente a hacer la pregunta que estaba en mi mente. Tenía una idea de qué la estaba destrozando. Pero... no me atrevía a preguntar. La ignorancia es una bendición. Lo que no sabes no puede lastimarte. Y... yo mismo no quería ser lastimado...

"¿Qué... qué pasó... Misato-san?. ¿Es... es algo... es algo sobre Kaji?"

¡Maldición!. ¡Pregunté!

Ella se encogió al escuchar el nombre de Kaji, y sostuvo aún más fuerte al pingüino de agua caliente. Las lágrimas bajaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas para caer en las plumas del animal.

Las siguientes palabras fueron más difíciles de decir. Bueno, no había marcha atrás ahora...

"Así que... realmente es sobre Kaji. Yo... yo escuché el mensaje anoche. ¿Él está... él está... muerto?"

El shock apareció en su rostro. Ella casi tira a Pen-Pen. Lo puso de vuelta en el suelo, probablemente no dispuesta a enfrentar el riesgo de que algo así sucediera otra vez.

"Shinji-kun... tú... tú no tienes que saber..."

Ella me miró, sus ojos casi suplicando.

"Yo... yo no puedo... yo no puedo huir de la verdad... no para siempre. Además, ya lo sé. Pero... si tú no me lo dices... sé que una parte de mí... sólo... tratará de... evadir la verdad..."

Ella me miró, sus expresión cambiando de sorpresa a orgullo. A pesar de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, ella me dio una tímida pero cálida sonrisa, antes de ponerse muy seria. Sus labios partieron, trató de hablar, pero falló. Sólo la segunda vez escuché un débil, "Sí. Él está muerto".

Hasta ahora, yo había hecho un buen trabajo en evadir la verdad. Era tan fácil. Kaji era un hombre extraordinario. Él siempre parecía tan calmado, tan con el control. Él siempre parecía tener una solución para cualquier problema. ¿Kaji, muerto? Eso simplemente no parecía tener sentido. Hasta ahora, había evadido la verdad. Pero ahora que Misato había dicho esas palabras...

"Ya veo".

Ésas eran las únicas palabras que pude pensar en decir. Mientras hablaba, me di cuenta de lo que seca que mi garganta de repente estaba.

Al principio, el sentimiento que sentí no era como esperaba que sería. Conocía la tristeza. Sabía cómo se sentía. Pero no se sintió así. Se sintió más bien... vacío. Esto era perturbador.

"¿Estás segura?"

Parte de mí aún no quería creerlo. Tal vez ése era el por qué me sentía de esta forma.

Misato asintió. Tranquilamente, levanté mi taza para tomar un sorbo.

"Misato... éste es Kaji del que estamos hablando... él no puede... él no puede estar muerto..."

"Shinji. Él está muerto. Lo sé".

El tono de su voz. El inconfundible dolor en su rostro.

Eso, no podía ignorarlo.

Primero Mamá.

Junto con ella, mi Padre.

Y ahora Kaji...

Mi taza de café cayó en la mesa, parte del líquido caliente salpicó mi camisa. Sentí un dolor familiar en mi pecho, y lágrimas familiares estaban corriendo de mis ahora ojos borrosos.

"¡Shinji!"

Qué raro... ahora, ella era la que se levantó y me tomó en sus brazos, a pesar de sus propias lágrimas.

"Shinji..."

Era algo bueno que Asuka ahora estuviera viviendo con Rei. Probablemente ella habría estado disgustada de verme llorar así. Ella probablemente diría algo como, "¿Eres un hombre o qué?"

No, estaba equivocado. Sabía lo mucho que a ella le gustaba Kaji. Él había sido su primer enamoramiento. Él también había sido lo más cercano que ella tenía a un padre. Él había sido lo más cercano que yo jamás había tenido a un padre, así que me pude imaginar lo que ella habría sentido. Si ella hubiera estado aquí... ella probablemente habría estado aún más lastimada que yo.

"No... no vayamos a decirle a Asuka..." pude decir tras un rato.

"Tienes razón", acordó Misato, aún sosteniéndome. "Sólo inventa una historia sobre él botándome y regresando a Alemania. Será suficiente... por ahora".

"Sí... podemos decirle a ella... cuando todo esto termine. . Con el tiempo... ella no pensará tanto sobre él..."

Misato me soltó. Ambos tratamos de secarnos nuestras lágrimas. Ella pronto tendría que ir al trabajo y yo tendría que ir a la escuela. El dolor y el súbito vacío en nuestras vidas aún existía, pero de alguna forma, creo que ambos nos sentíamos un poco mejor. Sólo un poco.

"¿Estás bien, Misato-san?"

"No... pero... un día lo estaré..."

Hubo una larga pausa. Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué decir.

"Él dijo que si nos volvíamos a ver, él diría esas palabras que debió haber dicho hace ocho años. Me arrepiento de no haberlas dicho yo misma. Shinji... si tú aún no lo has hecho... diles a Asuka y Rei que tú las amas. Nunca sabes... cuando aquellos que amas... ya no estarán más ahí..."

Asentí. Esas tres palabras. _Yo te amo_. Nunca se las había dicho apropiadamente a ninguna de ellas.

Me levanté e iba de camino a cambiarme y recoger mi mochila cuando una pregunta se me ocurrió. Una simple pregunta, pero que tuvo un gran impacto.

"¿Por qué?"

Misato me miró por un largo rato. Ella parecía dudosa de responder.

"Él era un riesgo de seguridad".

Escuchando esas palabras, sólo una conclusión vino a mi mente. Mis manos se cerraron en puños.

"¿Acaso ÉL dio la orden de matarlo?"

"La orden vino de su oficina".

"Ya veo".

Miré a mis puños, empecé a registrar que me dolían los dedos. Mis nudillos estaban blancos. Abrí mis manos, para no lastimarme a mí mismo. Pero el enojo aún seguía ahí.

"No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero él lo pagará..." dije en una voz fuerte que probablemente preocupó a Misato, a juzgar por la expresión que ella tenía.

Ella vino a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro, y la otra la pasó por mi cabello. Tuvo un efecto tranquilizador. Súbitamente, me di cuenta de que nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca como ahora.

"No hagas nada precipitado, Shinji. Yo tomaré el trabajo de Kaji. Buscaré la verdad. Y una vez que la encuentre, veremos que podemos hacer con ella".

"Misato-san..."

La miré. El dolor había dejado sus ojos, para ser reemplazado por propósito y resolución.

"Prométeme que tendrás cuidado".

De nuevo, me dio un abrazo, uno más alegre.

"Lo tendré, Shinji-kun, Lo tendré..."

* * *

"Así que. ¿Cuál era el problema de Misato?" 

Había preocupación así como curiosidad en la voz de Asuka. No estaba sorprendido de que ella lo preguntara. Pero no lo había estado esperando tan pronto. Nosotros acabábamos de dejar el complejo de departamentos para ir a la escuela.

"Kaji la botó", dije llanamente. Rápidamente, mi cerebro estaba trabajando para construir una historia razonable.

Asuka se detuvo por completo en su camino.

"¡Qué!"

"Creo que dijo que Kaji-san terminó su relación con la Mayor Katsuragi".

Asuka miró a Rei.

"¡Sé lo que dijo! Yo... yo sólo no puedo creerlo..."

"Créelo. Ellos ya no están más juntos. Y probablemente nunca lo estarán".

Esto no era completamente la verdad, pero tampoco era completamente una mentira.

"¡Pero... pero... ellos se amaban el uno al otro!"

"Parece que él no la amaba tanto como pensamos. El instante en que obtuvo lo que quiso... sólo solamente la hizo a un lado".

El shock apareció en el rostro de ambas chicas cuando escucharon esas palabras. Me sentí mal por decir semejantes cosas sobre Kaji. Pero era por el propio bien de Asuka. Era raro. Es fácil mentir cuando la mentira causa menos dolor que la verdad.

"¿Él obtuvo... lo que quiso...?"

Aparentemente, mi mentira no era tan convincente después de todo. Asuka tenía problemas para aceptarla.

"Creo que él quiere decir que Kaji-san no sintió nada más por la Mayor Katsuragi una vez que él tuvo sexo con ella", explicó convenientemente Rei.

Seguramente Asuka había entendido lo que yo quería decir. Después de todo, se suponía que ella era más inteligente que yo. Sin embargo, entender algo y aceptarlo son dos cosas muy diferentes. Por suerte, las palabras de Rei usualmente tenían un gran impacto, lo cual hizo que este "hecho" fuera más fácil de aceptar para Asuka.

"Eso no puede ser..."

Quienquiera quien conozca a Asuka sabe que sus emociones son muy intensas. Así que, no fue ninguna sorpresa que su expresión facial cambiara del shock a la incredulidad y luego a una cólera hirviente en apenas un segundo.

"¡Ese desgraciado!. ¡Cuando lo vea, lo... lo... lo haré trizas!. ¡Y pensar que creía que él era tan genial...!"

"No lo verás otra vez".

"¿Uh?"

Rei me miró, una mirada sospechosa en su cara. Supongo que había dejado escapar mucho con esas palabras. Ella ahora podía ver a través de las mentiras. Pero Asuka no parecía entender. Era todo lo que importaba.

"Se fue a Alemania", mentí otra vez.

"¡Ese cobarde!. ¡Humpf!"

Dicho esto, Asuka se fue directo a la escuela. Supongo que ella necesitaba dejar salir algo de su enojo.

"No le digas", simplemente le dije a Rei.

Ella sintió en silencio con comprensión.

La verdad es algo precioso. Pero también puede doler. A veces, es mejor sentir enfado que enojo. No siempre, pero a veces, es mejor. Unos cuantos días después, me di cuenta de que había sido una sabia decisión mantenerle a ella esto en secreto...

* * *

Mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, suspiré de alivio. Qué día... la escuela había estado bien, y no había habido ninguna prueba en NERV hoy, pero aún así, estaba muerto de cansancio. Había estado preocupado cuando Misato se saltó la cena, pero me sentí un poco mejor cuando ella llamó, para decir que iba a trabajar hasta tarde. Ella probablemente trataba de mantenerse a sí misma ocupada. No podía culparla. Yo no había conocido a Kaji tan bien como ella y el dolor aún seguía ahí. Me encontré a mí mismo llorando inconscientemente unas cuantas veces hoy. 

Misato... ella era mi oficial superior, mi tutora. Pero ella también siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba. Pensé en todas las veces que me había dado consejo. Todas las veces que ella trató de ayudarme, aún si yo no quería a nadie alrededor. Ella era como... una madre.

Luego pensé otra vez en la noche anterior. Qué vulnerable había sido ella. Cómo se había sentido tenerla en mi brazos, tan cerca. Cómo ella se había visto tan perdida, tomando mi muñeca, rogándome para no dejarla sola en su habitación.

Un montón de tipos probablemente habrían estado envidiosos. Ella era muy bonita después de todo. Aún si ella era perezosa en la casa.

No sólo ella era mi superior, y lo cosa más cercana que ahora tenía a una madre, sino que también ella era una mujer, me di cuenta.

Pensé en el momento en que ambos caímos en su cama. Cómo ella nos había acercado juntos. Cómo nuestros labios se habían tocado y la forma en que se sintió, mientras me derretía en ese beso...

Cerré mis ojos y traté de sacar esa clase de pensamientos de mi cabeza. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Yo ya amaba a Rei y Asuka!. ¡No podía pensar sobre Misato de esta manera!

¡Sólo fue un simple beso, maldita sea!

Traté de concentrarme en la figura de una madre que Misato era para mí. Esto era todo lo que quería, lo que deseaba. Alguien quien se preocupara por mí... pero no de la misma manera que Rei o Asuka.

Manteniendo esta imagen en mi mente, lentamente me deslicé al sueño, luciendo una sonrisa contenta.

* * *

_Kaji Ryouji gruñó mientras trataba de levantarse. El dolor en su pecho era casi insoportable. Casi. Él insertó un dedo en el hoyo de su camisa y pudo sentir una bala incrustada en la placa de metal que él había colocado ahí. Había detenido la bala, pero era casi seguro que el impacto le había roto unas cuantas cotillas. Al menos, él estaba agradecido de que la bala fuera para su corazón y no su cabeza. Aún así, se arrepintió de no haber usado algo más sofisticado como un ligero chaleco antibalas._

_Dolorosamente, se levantó. Él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, así que tenía que actuar rápido antes de que llegara el equipo de limpieza._

_Fuera de su cercano escondite, Kaji sacó una bolsa de basura medio llena así como el cadáver del agente de seguridad de NERV quien previamente había tratado de dispararle. El hombre también era un agente infiltrado de SEELE. Era irónico que hasta "muerto" él iba a hacer un trabajo a favor de Ikari._

_Cuidadosamente, Kaji tomó la billetera del hombre y la reemplazó con la suya. Él también removió el saco negro y las gafas oscuras que el hombre vestía. El hombre tenía una complexión y el color de cabello similares a lo suyos. Pero quedaba un problema. De la bolsa de basura, Kaji sacó un arma equipada con un silenciador. Vaciando el cargador entero en la cabeza del cadáver fue suficiente para hacer que su rostro fuera inidentificable. El desastre que hizo incitaría al equipo de limpieza a hacerse cargo del cadáver lo más pronto posible. Él casi se rió, pensando sobre todo el tiempo en que la gente había deseado borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Kaji Ryouji. Él pensó que ellos lo habrían aprobado._

_De su bolsa, Kaji removió un saco negro, similar al que hombre había vestido. Se lo puso, así como también los lentes oscuros del hombre. Él puso el saco manchado de sangre del hombre en la bolsa, para ser desechada en el contenedor de basura más cercano. Sonriendo, el hombre anteriormente conocido como Kaji Ryouji se fue caminando del cadáver, sabiendo que ahora él sería capaz de dejar fácilmente los Cuarteles Generales de NERV. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro era falsa._

"_Lamento imponerte esto ante ti Katsuragi", pensó él, "pero es la única manera en que puedo protegerte..."_

_Aún había mucho por hacer. Ahora que él estaba muerto, él podía procurar seguir a SEELE. Sólo una sombra tenía esperanzas de exponer a una organización que mandaba desde las sombras. Si él podía encontrar una forma de eliminar a SEELE, entonces Katsuragi y los Elegidos estarían más seguros._

"_Cuídate, Katsuragi. Protege esta ciudad y a los Elegidos lo mejor que puedas. Si tengo éxito, tal vez nos volvamos a ver..."_

_

* * *

_Omake:

"Llegas un poco tarde. ¿No?" preguntó Kaji mientras sonreía. Misato odiaba esa sonrisa. Así que le disparó en el pecho y se fue caminando.

"Eso fue por usarme". Dijo ella gravemente.

Luego de que ella se fue, Kaji se levantó y se quitó el chaleco de kevlar que estaba vistiendo. Se encargó de sus asuntos (por ejemplo, reemplazar su cuerpo con uno de un agente muerto, además de tener que usar el baño; Misato podía ser realmente aterradora) y caminó hacia la puerta más cercana para irse.

"Oh, hey Hyuga". Sonrió Kaji.

"¡Nunca volverás a lastimar a la Mayor otra vez!" gritó Hyuga.

¡BLAM!

Kaji cayó al suelo. Satisfecho con su trabajo, Hyuga regresó al centro de Comando de NERV. Luego de que se fue, Kaji se levantó, se quitó su protector estomacal de kevlar, y salió caminando por la puerta.

Mientras abordaba el elevador, se encontró con Asuka.

"¡Asuka-chan!. ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Esto es por seducirme!"

¡BLAM!

Kaji se tambaleó antes de caer al suelo. Satisfecha con su trabajo, Asuka salió del elevador y se dirigió a casa para probar la cocina de Shin-chan. Viendo que ella se había ido, Kaji se levantó y removió su concha de kevlar. Aunque, dudaba que él alguna vez tuviera hijos.

Tras escabullirse fuera del Geofrente, Kaji decidió que un rápido trago sería una buena idea. Así que fue al bar más cercano.

Se puso cómodo y ordenó una cerveza. Luego notó a su compañero a su lado.

"¿Pen-Pen?"

"¡Wark!"

¡BLAM!

Kaji cayó al suelo otra vez. Satisfecho, Pen-Pen terminó su cerveza, luego la de Kaji, y se fue. Luego de que se fue, Kaji se levantó y removió sus medias de kevlar. Para este momento, Kaji no estaba feliz. Así que rápidamente se dirigió al aeropuerto, deteniéndose sólo en un 7-11 por un yo-yo y una revista porno.

"¡Kaji-san!" exclamó Shinji.

¡BLAM!

Shinji cayó al piso. Más vale prevenir que lamentar, pensó Kaji mientras caminaba al aeropuerto.

(Mis gracias otra vez a Godsend777 por esa pequeña pieza)

Notas del autor (16 de Septiembre de 1999):

Asusté a unos cuantos de ustedes. ¿Verdad? Estoy seguro que algunos de ustedes se preguntaron si Shinji y Misato... ¡Pervertidos!

Ahora, la gran pregunta. ¿Quién le disparó a Kaji? Hacer que Misato hiciera el trabajo habría traído más drama a este capítulo, y podría muy bien explicar su reacción cuando ella escuchó el mensaje (sin Shinji, ella probablemente se habría quedado en el suelo de la cocina hasta la mañana). Pero... por mucho que traté de explorar esta posibilidad... tuve problemas para hallar una justificación apropiada para que ella le disparara. Así que, como en la serie, dejé abierta la pregunta. Claro, algunos de ustedes aún tal vez se pregunte que quiso decir Misato exactamente con _"Shinji. Él está muerto. Lo sé"._ (¿Soy malvado o qué?)

Sobre el destino de Kaji... Bueno, lo admito, tomé la idea del fanfic de una serie que realmente amo y admiro. No lo mencionaré, para no arruinar la historia algunas personas. Pensé que era una gran idea y la ironía de la situación simplemente era apropiada. Además, me da posibilidad que puedo explotar en caso de que me encuentre con algunos problemas hacia el Final.

Comenzado el 20 de Febrero de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 7 de Septiembre de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 16 de Septiembre de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 10 de Octubre de 1999

Revisiones finales el 14 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 9 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: el Capítulo 8... el fin cada vez se acerca más... en fin, gracias a Theblacksun por la pre-lectura y correcciones de este (corto la verdad) capítulo. Esperen para el Capítulo 9: Mente Destrozada, la llegada de Arael, el Quinceavo Ángel...

Y así finalmente pasamos de las 100,000 palabras... wow, en verdad es mucho.

En otras cosas, me alegré mucho de finalmente poder haber adquirido mi ¡Myth Cloth del caballero dorado de Piscis! (aunque digan que es un marica de primera, no lo niego, pero la armadura está increíble), ya sólo me faltan Géminis y Tauro para tener mi colección de los 12 santos de oro hehehe, si tan sólo no estuvieran tan caros...


	19. Deseo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Deseo – Una historia alterna al Capítulo 8**

Escrito por: Sterry

Afinado por: Godsend777

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax y las situaciones creadas por Alain Gravel

Comenzado el 7 de Octubre de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 3 de Noviembre de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 6 de Noviembre de 1999

* * *

La Que Yo Amo Es... Historia alterna 

Deseo

"_La verdad está contigo"._

_

* * *

_Desperté en el gris fresco del amanecer. La habitación aún estaba ocupada por sombras profundas, enmascarando el usual desastre alrededor del lugar. Incluso a media luz, la cara de Shinji era linda en el reposo. El joven hombre-niño, llevando el peso de salvar a la humanidad, forzado a cargar mis esperanzas y temores. Semejante carga para una figura tan pequeña.

Esperanza, un palabra rara en este momento. Miedo, una palabra apta, ya que mis peores miedos se habían vuelto realidad en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Shinji respiraba suavemente.

Pensé sobre anoche. El beso de un amante, un beso apasionado. Confort. No del cuerpo de un hombre, la masculinidad llevada por el cuerpo de Kaji, más bien de uno en el umbral de la madurez, uno lleno de promesa. Dulzura cuando nosotros dos unos unimos brevemente. Suspiré, algo que nunca podría ser más que eso.

Mi Shinji. Sonreí levemente, algo placentero. Mi Shinji, quien tenía a dos chicas detrás de él, mi sonrisa se ensanchó mientras Mi Shinji exhaló una respiración profunda.

Le importaba a Mi Shinji. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta completamente hasta ahora cuál era nuestra relación. ¿Era simplemente su tutora?. ¿Era una madre? Creo que me he vuelto un poco de ambas. Soy su oficial comandante, pero el tiempo ha cambiado la relación. El beso, de haberse vuelto algo más, habría destruido lo que habíamos construido, una traición de confianza.

Sonreí a mí misma, Shinji ya tenía más que suficiente sobre qué preocuparse que sólo yo. Pero ésta última noche, el niño se había convertido en un hombre, un hombre quién sentí que era mayor... No, suspiré.

¿Acaso Asuka y Rei sienten lo mismo? Asuka, siempre tan fiera y directa, un cometa pelirrojo explotando en el mundo de Shinji. ¡Asuka podía empezar un Segundo Impacto por sí misma! Rei; lo contrario, una tranquila noche de luna, distante y misteriosa.

¿Sentiría esta pasión otra vez que las chicas sienten por Shinji?. ¿Cómo la tuve por Kaji?

Una vez éramos niños jugando a ser adultos, ahora veo a niños forzados a ser adultos. ¿Cuánto más puede caer sobre Shinji, Asuka y Rei?. ¿Podrán quebrarse? Exhalé lentamente. Tanto; tan poco. Shinji no debería contenerse por las chicas. La tregua de ellas era conveniente, pero Shinji debe hacer una elección. ¡Shinji debe hacer una elección que yo realmente nunca hice! Irónico, siendo el doble de edad un niño y pensando en darle un consejo que nunca seguí.

Un auto pasó enfrente del departamento, rápido, con el ruido lentamente perdiéndose en la distancia. Escuché mientras el sonido se desvanecía. Tan callado, excepto por la lenta y profunda respiración de Shinji. Tan recientemente, cuando él volvió con nosotros, había mantenido mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Kaji. Sintiendo la apacible caída y subida mientras dormíamos. En ese entonces me sentí culpable, escapando justo después de que Mi Shinji había vuelto a mí. Pero ese momento esa efímero, y ahora se había ido para siempre.

Kaji, en el pasado fue por lo que huí. Pensé que tú eras como mi padre, pero al final era yo quien era como él. Lo odié, te odié, pero más que nada me odié a mí misma. Pero ayer fue un día en el que no huí. Un día en el que no usé el alcohol para pasarlo. El día que me quedé.

El cansancio y el sacrificio en mi cuerpo me empujaron al borde del sueño.

"_No quiero soñar"._

_

* * *

_Cuando desperté de nuevo el sol brillaba con una dolorosa familiaridad en el cuarto. Eso que la noche había ocultado en las sombras ahora estaba completamente a la vista. Las latas de cerveza vacías, botellas de sake y café. Ropas desparramadas por todos lados. Suspiré, la mañana había intervenido en el dulce escape del olvido. Un dolor sordo aún existía, un recordatorio del conocimiento dolorosamente ganado.

Shinji obviamente se había ido temprano en la mañana, deseando no perturbarme. Sonreí internamente. ¡Esta mañana definitivamente sería interesante!

Me miré en el espejo mientras me preparaba para salir de la habitación, el espejo reflejó una figura aceptable. Aún no lista y aceptada, pero era un pequeño paso en el camino. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo mientras la cruz alrededor de mi cuello atrapaba un destello de luz en mi espejo. Un símbolo de fe en el que no creía fuertemente. Pero había otras cosas en las que creer.

Anoche quise que Shinji estuviera cerca de mí. Mi deseo era por mí misma, para no sentirme sola. Ahora mi deseo era por aquellos a quienes tenía, por tener la verdad para ellos. Ahora mismo parece difícil, la mañana que brota traerá dolor y angustia. El dolor aún estará ahí, pero este deseo por la verdad, la parte que tú me diste Kaji, me ayuda a seguir.

Mi deseo era por ti, pero si no te puedo tener, será por lo que tú deseaste. Por Shinji, por Asuka, por Rei, por mí...

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Bueno, ésta es una historia corta, pero no quise tomar muchas páginas. Muchas gracias a Alain y Godsend777 quienes pre-leyeron ésta pieza antes de soltarla. ¡Agradecimientos especiales a Godsend por la afinada!

* * *

Traducido al español el 12 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: una historia alterna desde el punto de vista de Misato, corta y entendible para sus motivos de descubrir qué planea NERV. Tendrán que esperar un rato para lo siguientes tres capítulos, ya que sí están algo largos pero lo compensan siendo de los mejores y más dramáticos (a excepción de todo el final claro). Gracias a Theblacksun por la pre-lectura y correciones (que realmente no hubo, la historia no son ni 1,000 palabras jeje).


	20. Mente destrozada

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 9 – Mente destrozada / Estoy aquí para ti**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

¡Advertencia! Éste capítulo contiene elementos lemon/lime.

* * *

Sentado en el transporte de regreso a casa, observé al espacio. Estaba preocupado por los resultados de las pruebas de hoy. Rei había mantenido su resultado. El mío se había incrementado. Pero el radio de Asuka había caído. Noté que parecía caer lentamente desde el ataque del Catorceavo Ángel, pero nunca había sido tan malo. Unos cuantos puntos menos y ella ni siquiera podría ser capaz de encender su EVA. Y no podía olvidar lo que pasó hacía sólo unos cuantos minutos...

* * *

"Debes de estar feliz. Incrementaste tu resultado. De nuevo. ¡Ahora que la pequeña perra de Asuka no puede pilotear su EVA, sólo son tú y la Niña Modelo! Oh... pero tú no necesitas a la Niña Modelo... ¡Después de todo eres el Invencible Shinji! Ya no necesitan más a nosotras las chicas. Nosotras no tenemos que hacer nada. ¡Ellos sólo necesitan a Shinji. ¡Él cocina, lava y mata Ángeles!. ¡Si Shinji está ahí, todo estará bien!" 

Habíamos estado subiendo en el elevador por unos cuantos momentos, de camino para salir de NERV, cuando Asuka súbitamente explotó. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa y simplemente la miré tontamente. Esto sólo la hizo enojar más.

"¡No me des esa tonta mirada despistada, imbécil!"

"Lo... lo lamento".

Fuerte y rápido, ella me abofeteó. La sorpresa y fuerza del golpe fueron suficientes para tirarme de espaldas. Ni siquiera tenía que ver mi mejilla para saber que iba a estar magullada e hinchada por un buen tiempo. Dolió mucho. Mientras levantaba una mano para tocar el lugar donde su mano había conectado con mi cara, una mirada de shock y horror pasó a través de la chica.

"¡Mein Gott!. ¡Shinji!"

Ella se arrodilló y me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor cuando sus dedos tocaron mi mejilla.

"Lo... lo siento... yo... yo no quise... ¡Lo siento tanto!"

Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió por primera vez que algo estaba realmente mal con Asuka.

"Está bien", dije, tratando de sonreír a pesar del dolor. "Ni siquiera duele".

"Mentiroso".

Me encogí de hombros.

Me levanté y extendí una mano para ayudarle a levantarse cuando el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Afuera del elevador, la Teniente Ibuki nos observaba, con una leve expresión de shock y un sonrojo que lentamente inundaba su cara. Ni siquiera quise saber qué clase de pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Asuka se levantó y ambos nos fuimos del elevador muy rápido.

"Pareces disgustada con algo..." dije sin realmente pensar, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida.

"¡Por supuesto que estoy disgustada!. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, Shinji, si dedicaras toda tu vida a algo y no lo recompensara? He estado entrenando para ser piloto de un EVA por diez años. ¡Diez años, Shinji!. ¡Yo debería de ser la mejor!. ¡Trabajé por ello, maldición!. ¡Trabajé duro por ello!. ¡Pero en vez de ello, tú, quien has estado piloteando por menos de un año, puedes vencerme!. ¡Y ni siquiera lo estás intentando!. ¡Qué rayos estuve haciendo, si puedo ser vencida por un imbécil que agarraron de la calle!"

Realmente no supe qué decir.

"Asuka... lo... lo lamento..."

"¡No me des esa mirada!. ¡Lo último que quiero es tu lástima, Tercer Elegido!"

Dicho eso, ella se fue corriendo...

* * *

"¿Sucede algo malo, Shinji?" 

Parpadeé, sacado de mi trance, luego noté que Rei ahora estaba sentada a mi lado. ¿Había estado tan distraído que ni la había notado a ella?

"Rei-chan... estoy... estoy preocupado por Asuka. Sus resultados de hoy... y ella no parecer ser su yo de siempre..."

Hubo un destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Sí. Lo he notado. Su vida siempre se ha centrado alrededor de pilotear el EVA. Pero últimamente ella ha estado sintiendo que su mundo se está deslizando fuera de su alcance. En todas las misiones tú la has superado a ella".

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Sí, lo es, y lo sabes. La batalla contra el Sexto Ángel fue ganada porque tú estabas en la Unidad-02 con ella (1). Ella quizás no habría tenido éxito sola. Ella fue quien trabajó más duro para sincronizarse contigo para la operación del Séptimo. Ella habría muerto durante la misión del Octavo sin ti. Aunque ella mató al Décimo, fuiste tú quien lo atrapó, salvando así a todos. La Unidad-01 también destruyó al Treceavo y al Catorceavo mientras que ella fue derrotada gravemente en esas batallas. Y desde el Doceavo Ángel, tu radio de sincronización ha estado lentamente siendo más alto que el suyo propio. Su orgullo y alegría eran ser la mejor piloto de EVA. Pero _tú_ ahora eres el mejor. Por lo tanto, en su mente, ella se ha vuelto inútil".

¿Asuka?. ¿Inútil?. ¡A duras penas!

"¡Pero no es verdad!. ¡Somos un equipo!. ¡A quién le importa quién es el mejor piloto!"

"Ella lo hace. Y ahora, ella también debe competir conmigo por ti. Y por semanas, has estado posponiendo tu decisión. En su mente, es otro signo de fracaso, aún si ella no ha sido rechazada".

Jadeé ante esas palabras.

"¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?"

"No. Sólo estoy diciéndote lo que ella probablemente está pensando".

"¿Entonces qué estás diciendo?. ¿Que debo elegirla a ella y hacerte infeliz sólo para ayudarla?"

"No. Yo no te sacrificaría por su felicidad".

Había resolución en sus ojos. Sabía que ella no se rendiría a menos que yo se lo dijera.

"¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?"

La chica de cabello azul sonrió.

"Sólo se tú mismo. El Shinji a quien le importamos y ambas amamos".

"¿... Crees que eso será suficiente?" pregunté. Sólo ser yo mismo parecía algo... patético de hacer.

"Será suficiente. Sólo por estar ahí para nosotras, ya has hecho nuestras vidas mejores. Ten fe en ti mismo".

"Pero Asuka..." ella puso una suave mano sobre la mía.

"Vendrá alrededor. Sus emociones son fuertes, pero no la controlan. Ella se dará cuenta de que esto no es una competencia. Todo lo que ella necesita es algo de tiempo".

"¿Tú crees eso?" pregunté, con un toque de esperanza en mi voz. Ella asintió, la gentil sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"Gracias Rei-chan..."

La abracé y ella me abrazó de vuelta. Estaba aliviado de tener esta charla con Rei. No me sentí preocupado después de ello. Seguramente, habría una manera de arreglar las cosas.

"Quizás haya algo más..."

Esto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me preocupó de nuevo.

"¿Qué es?"

"Ella actuó de una forma inusual cuando regresamos de tu departamento, la noche... que la Mayor lloró. Asuka parecía disgustada. Cuando le pregunté qué sucedía, admitió que se sentía culpable por dejarte solo para cuidar a la Mayor. Pero... sentí que había algo más. Había una expresión extraña en su rostro..."

"¿Una expresión extraña?"

"Sí, también la noté unos cuantos días después cuando ella recibió una llamada de Alemania".

¿Alemania?

"Creo que los sueños empezaron después de eso".

"¿Los sueños?"

"Sí. Pesadillas, creo. Ella a veces llora mientras duerme. Pero no lo sabe".

Asuka, llorando dormida... la había visto llorar una vez, la noche anterior a nuestro ataque sincronizado contra el Séptimo Ángel. Pero ella había derramado una solo lágrima. Ella también había llamado a su mamá en su sueño.

¿Podía esto estar relacionado con lo que Rei acababa de decirme? Una llamada de Alemania... ¿Podía ser... su mamá? Y sobre Misato... ¿Acaso la forma en que me encargué de Misato le recordó a su propia madre? Quizás estaba nostálgica. Me di cuenta de que sabía muy poco sobre Asuka.

Repentinamente, las alarmas de emergencia cobraron vida.

"¿Un Ángel?" Rei yo preguntamos simultáneamente.

Para confirmarlo, nuestros teléfonos celulares sonaron.

¡Rayos, qué día! Habiendo pasado las últimas horas empapados en LCL, estábamos a punto de regresar y quizás hacer que nos mataran. Qué alegría...

* * *

Estaba aburrido. Esto es algo extraño de decir, si consideras que estabas en medio de una emergencia, pero así es como me sentía. Con la congelación de la Unidad-01 aún activa, todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme en la cabina y escuchar la frecuencia del comunicador. Realmente no estaba interesado en salir al combate, pero habría preferido ir con las chicas que sentarme aquí y sentirme completamente inútil e impotente. Deseé haber traído mi SDAT. De hecho, el LCL probablemente lo habría estropeado, pero entonces habría podido soportar la situación con algo de música. 

Por la línea del comunicador, pude escuchar a Misato y Asuka teniendo una discusión sobre la misión. Misato quería que Asuka cubriera a Rei, lo cual tenía sentido con su bajo radio de sincronización, pero Asuka no tomó muy bien la idea. Como siempre, ella reaccionó de más y se puso en contra de las órdenes de Misato.

Estaba preocupado. Asuka era demasiado imprudente. Pero sabía que si se lo decía, ella estaría aún más enojada. Así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

Asuka llegó a la superficie y preparó a la Unidad-02 para el ataque del Ángel. Luego no había nada más que hacer sino esperar. Por un rato, se quejó acerca de cuán flojo era el Ángel. Éste Ángel en particular decidió quedarse en órbita sobre Tokyo-3. No había mucho que Asuka pudiera hacer sobre eso. Luego ella gritó. Muy fuerte. Con dolor. Mi corazón se saltó un latido.

"¡No!. ¡No lo hagas!. ¡No entres a mi cabeza!. ¡Por favor!. ¡No lo hagas!. ¡No veas en mi mente!. ¡Noooo!"

¿Qué rayos? Maldita sea¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo el Ángel a ella?. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rei?. ¿No se suponía que debía cubrir a Asuka?

"¡Misato!. ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?"

"¡Ahora no, Shinji!"

Su voz parecía realmente tensa. Esto no me calmó ni un poco. Sus palabras siguientes mucho menos.

"¡Asuka, retírate!"

"¡No!"

Ella en verdad sonaba como si le doliera mucho. ¿Por qué no obedecía las órdenes de Misato?

"¡Es una orden!. ¡Asuka, te ordeno que te retires!"

"¡No, nunca!. ¡Prefiero morir aquí que retirarme!"

"¡Asuka!"

¡Maldito sea su orgullo! Sabía que pilotear significaba el mundo para ella... ¿Pero en verdad valía la pena morir por ello? En un impulso abrí un canal con la Unidad-02, y me congelé ante lo que vi. La cabina de contacto de la Unidad-02 parecía estar bañada por una luz brillante. Asuka estaba sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, obviamente en un gran dolor.

"¡Asuka! Por favor, escucha a Misato... por favor... retírate..."

"¿Shinji!"

Asuka levantó levemente su cabeza, sus ojos buscando la pantalla de comunicación marcada 'Desde el EVA-01'. No pude ver las lágrimas, instantáneamente se disipaban en el LCL, pero podía decir que ella estaba llorando.

"Asuka... sólo te estás lastimando a ti misma... por favor, te lo ruego... retírate... yo... yo no quiero verte sufrir... por favor..."

"Shinji..."

Ella parecía a punto de coincidir cuando gritó otra vez, sosteniendo su cabeza aún más fuerte, inconscientemente llevando sus rodillas a su pecho.

"¡Nooo!. ¡No me hagas recordar!. ¡Quiero olvidarlo, así que no busques en mis memorias!. ¡No quiero recordar cosas tan horribles!. ¡Detente!. ¡Detente!"

Terminé la conexión, incapaz de verla sufrir así por más tiempo.

"¡Rei!. ¡Date prisa!" grité, mientras abría un enlace de comunicación con la Unidad-00.

Rei se veía muy tensa bajo la presión de la situación. Probablemente yo no estaba ayudando, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era que Asuka necesitaba ayuda. Rápido.

La vi apretar el gatillo. Contuve mi aliento y esperé que esto funcionara.

"¡Ningún efecto!" escuché decir a Shigeru. "¡No hay suficiente energía para atravesar el Campo-AT desde esta distancia!"

¡Maldición!. ¡Maldición!

"¡Misato, déjame salir en la Unidad-01!"

Estaba desesperado. ¡Algo tenía que hacerse!

"Shinji..."

"No".

Esta voz. Padre.

"Éste Ángel invade la mente de los pilotos", explicó el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki. "Sería demasiado peligroso".

"No se puede permitir a la Unidad-01 ser contaminada por éste Ángel", añadió el Comandante.

No le daba una mierda a sus razones. La Unidad-01 ya había hecho milagros en el pasado. Lo haría de nuevo. Tenía confianza en ello. Salvaría a Asuka...

"¡No me importa! Saldré y mataré a ese Ángel. ¡No seré derrotado!"

"No hay ninguna garantía".

"Pero, si esto continúa, Asuka va a..."

"No".

Sabía que él no iba a cambiar de idea. Ese bastardo no lo haría...

¡Maldición!. ¡Maldición!. ¡Maldición!

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué éste hombre tenía que ser mi padre?. ¿Por qué él no podía ser más como Kaji? Él me habría dejado ir...

¿Qué habría hecho Kaji en mi lugar?

Él no habría escuchado a mi Padre. Él habría hecho todo en su poder para salvar a su amada.

¡Tenía que ir!. ¡Tenía que salvar a Asuka!. ¡Tenía que...!

La Unidad-01 ya se había activado dos veces sin energía. Pero la última vez, si lo que me dijeron era verdad. Casi morí...

No me importaba.

Traté de pensar de vuelta al momento en que la Unidad-01 se reactivó cuando había estado peleando contra el Catorceavo Ángel. Había habido algo... una sensación... una conexión. Calidez, antes de la oscuridad.

No podía encontrar esta sensación.

Aún podía escuchar a Asuka. Ella ahora estaba sollozando. Su voz estaba muy débil.

"Mi mente ha sido ensuciada. Shinji... está contaminada. ¿Qué debo hacer? Mi mente ha sido contaminada... yo... yo quiero morir..."

"¡No!"

No me di cuenta, pero ahora era yo el que estaba llorando.

"¡Asuka!. ¡No!. ¡NO!"

Frenéticamente, jalé los controles del EVA. Pero la bestia se quedó quieta.

"Mamá... por favor... necesito tu ayuda... ¡Mamá!"

Súbitamente, la sentí. La conexión. Si, ahí estaba. Mentalmente, la alcancé. Mi mente casi se sintió como si hubiera sido envuelta por pura luz.

La Unidad-01 se activó. Me había sincronizado con el EVA, sin ayuda del Centro de Control, y aún seguía ahí. No perdí el control, no me desmayé y, mientras miraba mis manos, parecía que físicamente aún estaba ahí. Tenía perfecto control.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!" gritó una ahora frenética Misato.

"¡Voy allá arriba a salvar a Asuka!. ¡Liberen a la Unidad-01 o me liberaré yo mismo!"

"No". De nuevo, la voz firme del Comandante. "Te quedarás donde estás. Rei se encargará de la operación de rescate. Rei, ve al Dogma y trae la Lanza".

"Hai".

Cerré mis puños. ¡No podía creer que él no me tomaba en serio!

"¡Dije que me dejen ir, Padre!"

"Solamente estorbarás. Ésta operación no fallará".

"¡Maldito seas!"

Estaba a punto de romper los contenedores del EVA, cuando la pantalla de comunicación de Rei apareció.

"Déjame manejar esto. Confía en mi".

Había resolución en sus ojos. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Renuentemente, solté los controles del EVA.

"Muy bien... por favor, apresúrate..."

"Lo haré".

* * *

Rei hizo exactamente lo que dijo. La Unidad-00 salió del suelo, sosteniendo una gigantesca lanza roja de dos puntas. Se llamaba la Lanza de Longinus, aprendí después. Con toda la fuerza que su EVA podía reunir, Rei arrojó la lanza. Literalmente rasgó y atravesó el cielo, luego atravesó el Campo-AT del Ángel y luego al mismo Ángel. Dejó de existir. La pesadilla de Asuka había terminado. Pero había abierto profundas, cicatrices olvidadas y éstas dolían más de lo que un simple ataque físico podía doler.

* * *

Mientras llegaba a la superficie, encontré a Asuka atrás de una banda amarilla de cuarentena, sentada en el suelo, las piernas pegadas a su pecho, los brazos a su alrededor y su barbilla descasando en sus rodillas. Ella se estaba meciendo levemente hacia atrás y hacia delante, en silencio. Esta vista... me preocupó. Me acerqué a la zona de cuarentena, pero no me atreví a pasar más allá de la banda. 

"Me... me alegro de que estés bien... Asuka".

Viejo, pero qué estupidez para decir. Pero es todo lo que me vino a la mente en ese momento. Probablemente porque era verdad.

"¡Cállate!. ¿A quién le estás diciendo que está bien? Yo... yo no pude hacer nada... y fui... ¡Rescatada por ELLA!. ¡Rescatada por esa perra, Rei!. ¡Preferiría haber muerto! Odio... odio... a todos... a todo... te... te odio a ti..."

Sus últimas palabras apenas habían sido algo más fuerte que un susurro, antes de que ella empezara a sollozar. Sabía que ella no quería decir lo que acababa de decir, no, esperé que ella no quisiera decir lo que acababa de decir, pero me encontré a mi mismo incapaz de darle ninguna importancia a sus palabras. Lo único que me importaba era que Asuka estaba lastimada.

La zona de cuarentena se volvió irrelevante para mí. Ignoré la advertencia de mantenerme alejado de ahí. Asuka estaba lastimada. No físicamente, pero de una forma que era mucho peor. Y no sabía si yo podía siquiera ayudarla del todo. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Los sollozos se detuvieron. Sentí un toque de esperanza. Quizás ella estaría bien.

Dije su nombre mientras me le acercaba.

"Vete".

Ella dijo las palabras, pero no había ninguna convicción detrás de ellas. Ninguna fuerza. Nada. Sólo palabras vacías. Ella no tenía ninguna reacción.

"Asuka..."

Otra vez nada.

"¡Asuka!"

Ninguna reacción. Parte de mí se aterró. Algo estaba mal.

Jalé uno de sus brazos. Ninguna resistencia del todo.

Sabía que quedarse aquí era una mala idea. Ella necesitaba ayuda. ¡Al diablo con la cuarentena!

La levanté en mis brazos, en una manera similar a la que había hecho hacía meses, después de nuestra primera cita. Luego, noté sus ojos, la manera en que se veían casi sin vida. Me hizo pensar en una pequeña flama, a punto de ser extinguida por una ráfaga de viento. Si no había estado asustado hasta ese momento, ahora lo estaba.

La sostuve fuertemente en mis brazos y corrí hacia la entrada más cercana de NERV, sin siquiera darme cuenta de que tenía mucha más fuerza de la que jamás habría sospechado. Súbitamente me detuve, al notar a alguien apoyado a un lado de la entrada. La chica de cabello gris.

No estaba realmente en el humor más tranquilo, así que estallé.

"¡Qué quieres conmigo!"

Ella sólo sonrió, esa cálida sonrisa suya, mientras su mirada roja taladraba la mía. A pesar de la situación, me relajé, por un rato, hasta que sentí a Asuka moverse levemente en mis brazos. Desperté de lo que casi se sintió como un trance. Luego, sin una palabra, la chica se fue. Me sentí un poco confundido, pero tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Así que continué mi carrera hacía la enfermería de NERV.

* * *

"Shinji. Deberías sentarte". 

Miré a Misato, sorprendido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dando vueltas en este corredor? Con un dedo enguantado, toqué mi cabeza. El LCL hacía mucho que se había secado. Probablemente me veía como un destrozo nervioso.

Traté de sentarme como ella sugirió, pero me encontré a mí mismo de nuevo arriba tras unos cuantos minutos.

¡Qué rayos les estaba tomando tanto tiempo!. ¡Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que Ritsuko entró a la habitación de Asuka!

Mientras el dolor súbitamente llegaba, me di cuenta de que mi puño había golpeado una pared.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me volteé para ver a una Rei preocupada.

"Habrá suficiente tiempo para que la veas. Deberías ir a cambiarte".

Contemplé la idea de salir de este traje de conexión. Después de todo la enfermería estaba relativamente cerca de los vestidores; una necesidad en caso de que un piloto fuera lastimado. Estaba a punto de acceder cuando finalmente Ritsuko salió del cuarto.

"¡Cómo está Asuka!"

La pregunta tomó a la doctora por sorpresa, ya que ella apenas y había salido de la habitación, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura profesional.

"Ella está exhausta tanto física como mentalmente. No está lastimada y todas las pruebas revelaron nada amenazante sobre sus patrones cerebrales. No hay señales de contaminación mental residual. Sin embargo, el daño a su psique por ahora es desconocido. Ella no estaba en condición para decirnos más sobre lo que le pasó. Sólo sabemos que pasó a través de un tipo de ataque mental. Por ahora, le di suficiente sedante para mantenerla dormida unas cuantas horas. Cuando despierte, sugiero que la lleven a casa. Aquí no hay nada más que podamos hacer. También recomiendo contactar al psiquiatra de NERV para tratamiento futuro".

"Ya veo", dejo Misato gravemente.

Psiquiatra. Tratamiento. Esas palabras hicieron sonar alarmas en mi mente.

"¿Por qué?. ¡Por qué ella necesita ver a un psiquiatra!"

"Porque creo que ella fue forzada a confrontarse a sí misma y a su pasado... y perdió", respondió la doctora antes de irse caminando, un rastro de tristeza en su voz.

Su pasado. Recordé las palabras de Asuka.

"_¡Nooo!. ¡No me hagas recordar!. ¡Quiero olvidarlo, así que no busques en mis memorias!. ¡No quiero recordar cosas tan horribles!. ¡Detente!. ¡Detente!"_

¿Qué le había pasado?. ¿Qué era tan terrible sobre su pasado que la hiciera sufrir así?

Las memorias me golpearon. Recordé a mi Padre, dejándome.

Pero nunca me causó tanto dolor. ¿Qué era?. ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan horrible que casi la destruye?

Misato pareció adivinar mi pregunta antes de que la hiciera.

"No soy yo quien debe decírtelo, Shinji-kun. Es ella quien debe hacerlo".

Probablemente para evitar más preguntas, Misato siguió a Ritsuko. Parte de mí se sintió enojado con ella por irse así como así. ¿Acaso a ella no le importaba Asuka?

Si, ella lo hacía. Yo sabía que lo hacía. Pero desde lo que había sucedido con Kaji... simplemente ya no era más ella misma. Probablemente aún tenía sus propios fantasmas con los que batallar.

Yo y mi Padre.

Misato y su padre. Y ahora Kaji.

Aparentemente, Asuka también tenía un pasado que ella no quería recordar.

¿Qué había de Rei?. ¿Acaso ella también era perseguida por sombras similares?

¿Era esto una especie de maldición relacionada con el EVA?. ¿Nos estaba negado ser felices?

"Deberías ir a cambiarte ahora. Vigilaré hasta que tú regreses".

Miré a Rei. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que debía ser difícil para ella verme preocupado tanto por su rival.

"Gracias, Rei. Yo... yo lamento imponerte esto".

Ella sonrió.

"No hay por qué preocuparse. Entiendo. Ella también es mi amiga".

Sin embargo pude sentir un dejo de tristeza en su voz. En verdad lamentaba eso. Pero en un momento así, realmente no podía pensar en ella cuando sabía que Asuka estaba sufriendo.

* * *

"No fue un sueño". 

Esas fueron las palabras que Asuka dijo cuando despertó. Ella se veía tan tranquila en su sueño, que esperaba que estuviera bien cuando despertara. Las esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando el miedo y la confusión se desvanecieron de ella, dejando una expresión vacía en su despertar. Por unos segundos, esos ojos me observaron y, en ese breve momento, estoy seguro que vi algo de vida en esos ojos. Pero rápidamente se desvaneció y pronto, ella sólo estaba mirando el techo.

Quería decir algo... pero no sabía qué decir.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó ella, removiendo algo del peso sobre mis hombros.

Ella no se molestó en mirarme. Pero no me importaba, simplemente estaba aliviado de escuchar su voz, aún si era casi monótona.

"Yo... yo... yo estaba preocupado... por ti... me asustaste..."

"Estabas preocupado..."

Ella volteó su cabeza para mirarme. Estaba sentado de un lado de la cama, por lo que no fue mucho esfuerzo para ella.

Casi quise huir cuando vi la mirada de enojo en sus ojos.

"Estabas preocupado... preocupado... ¿Entonces por qué no viniste?. ¿Por qué no salvaste el día como siempre lo haces?. ¡Por qué le dejaste a ELLA salvarme!

"Ellos... no me dejaron ir..."

"Oh... ¿Así que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti ahora, es eso? Sohryu ahora es inútil, así que ellos sólo envían a la Niña Modelo a hacer el trabajo que ella no pudo hacer. ¿Es eso?"

"No, Asuka, no es..."

"¡Cállate!"

Ella trató de levantarse, probablemente para golpearme, pero creo que aún estaba bajo los efectos del sedante que la Doctora Akagi le había dado y simplemente cayó en la cama. Aún así, ella forcejeaba por levantarse.

"Asuka..."

"¡Cállate!. ¡Cállate!. ¡Cállate!. ¡No quiero escucharte!. ¡No me importa tu lástima!. ¡No sabes que preferiría haber muerto que ser salvada por ella! Habría estado bien si hubieras sido tú... todos esperan que tú ganes... tú eres el verdadero niño modelo aquí... ¡Pero ella! Ahora todos saben que soy un fracaso total..."

Ella se rindió en tratar de levantarse. Su ira se desvaneció, y fue reemplazada por lágrimas. Lágrimas que trató de reprimir pero que no podía ser detenidas.

"Cómo han caído los poderosos. Mírame... estoy llorando... odio llorar... sólo una persona débil llora. Odio a la Niña Modelo... ella le demostró a todos lo patética que soy. Te odio... me hiciste llorar, ahora puedes ver lo repelente que soy. Odio a todos... pero más que nada... me odio a mí misma..."

"Asuka... no eres débil. Es normal llorar. Todos lloran. Si no lo haces, el dolor te comerá por dentro. Y si no lo hace, quizás te vuelvas como Rei era hacía meses, completamente sin emociones. Así que está bien llorar Asuka..."

"Tienes razón... por qué debería importarme. No me importa. No me importa nada. No tengo nada. Cualquier orgullo que me quedaba se ha ido. Sé que me reemplazarán tan pronto como puedan. Sin el EVA, no soy nada. Debería haber muerto..."

"¡NO!"

No podía soportar escuchar más eso. No podía. Me levanté, y la tomé por los hombros, fijándola en la cama mientras me inclinaba sobre ella, forzando a sus ojos empapados de lágrimas a mirarme. Mi reacción la sorprendió. Creo que tal vez también la asusté.

"¡NO DIGAS MÁS ESO!. ¡No digas que deberías haber muerto!. ¡Y no digas que no tienes nada más!. ¡No es VERDAD!"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por un momento de shock, antes de regresar a esa mirada de disgusto propio.

"¿Oh sí...?. ¿Dime qué me queda si ya no puedo pilotear el EVA? Dime por qué la gente debería preocuparse por mí... a nadie le importo..."

"¡Eso no es verdad!. ¡Tienes amigos a quienes les importas!. ¡Misato se preocupa por ti!. ¡Hikari se preocupa por ti! Le importas a Rei... a mi también me importas... y... y... ¡Qué hay de tu familia!. ¡Seguramente le importas a ella!. ¡Recibiste una llamada de tu mamá en Alemania no hace mucho!"

Obviamente, esto no era algo que debí haber dicho, ya que su expresión se oscureció aún más.

"Sólo mi madrastra" respondió ella. "Papá nunca se molesta en llamar. Y Mamá..." Una pequeña contracción pasó a través de sus rasgos. "Mamá está muerta".

Ouch. Bien Shinji... la próxima vez obtén todos los hechos antes de abrir tu bocota.

Luego me golpeó.

"_Papá nunca se molesta en llamar. Y Mamá... Mamá está muerta"._

¡Dios mío! Justo como... justo como yo...

"No importa..." apenas susurré. "¡No importa!. ¡Estamos aquí!. ¡Y nos importas!"

"¿Por qué lo harías? Ya no puedo pilotear más el EVA..."

"¿Y qué?. ¡Hay más en la vida que el EVA! Tú... tú... tú eres hermosa. ¡Eres brillante! Quiero decir, te graduaste de la universidad... ¡Y puedes ser realmente linda cuando quieres!"

"¿Eso es todo?. ¿Eso es todo lo que hay para Sohryu Asuka Langley?"

Deseaba haber podido decir más, pero mi cerebro no parecía estar dispuesto a funcionar apropiadamente.

"Es... es más de lo que puedo decir sobre mí mismo..."

"¡Tú no necesitas más!. ¡Eres Shinji el Héroe!. ¡Eres el piloto del preciado EVA Unidad-01 de NERV!"

"¡A quién le importa si puedo pilotear el EVA!"

"¡A mí!"

"¡Bueno, a mí no!. ¡No me importa!. ¡No me importa si tú no puedes pilotear esas malditas cosas otra vez!. ¡Te amo por quién eres, no porque eres una piloto!"

Esas palabras nos dejaron a ambos sin habla. No podía creer que había dicho eso. Claro, quise decir cada una de esas palabras, pero así no era como esperaba decirlas.

Mientras las palabras encajaban, los ojos Asuka de se abrieron más y más. Me sentí a mí mismo sonrojarme terriblemente bajo su mirada.

"¿Tú... tú...?"

Luego sus rasgos se oscurecieron.

"No... sólo estás tratando de ser lindo. Sólo es tu maldita lástima..."

Algo estalló dentro de mí. No estoy seguro por qué. Quizás fue porque ella dudaba de mis sentimientos de tal forma, o quizás porque yo ya no podía manejar más la forma en que ella estaba actuado.

"¡Maldición Asuka!. ¿Eres sorda?. ¡Yo te amo!. ¡YO!. ¡TE!. ¡AMO!. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?. ¡Yo te amo!. ¡Ya habría elegido a Rei hace mucho si yo no te amara!"

De nuevo, ella mi miró con completa incredulidad.

"¿Tú...?. ¿Tú me amas?"

"¡SÍ!. ¡Así que corta esa basura sobre ser inútil!. ¡No es verdad!. ¡Significas mucho para mí!. ¡Mucho!. ¡Me importas más de lo que me preocupo por mí mismo!"

Las lágrimas volvieron de nuevo. Pero esta vez, con toda su fuerza. Era como si algo se acabara de romper dentro de ella, como si las lágrimas que ella había reprimido en el pasado hubieran decidido salir aquí y ahora. Esa mirada triste en su rostro. Trajo lágrimas a mis ojos también.

"Shin... Shinji..."

Sus labios, así como el resto de su cuerpo, estaban temblando.

"¡Shinji!"

Súbitamente me encontré a mí mismo sostenido por una chica llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello. La abracé de vuelta, de repente sintiéndome fuerte cuando mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo temblante y vulnerable. Su cara estaba enterrada en mi pecho, donde sus lágrimas empaparon mi camisa.

"Está bien Asuka... deja salir todo... deja salir a todas las lágrimas... está bien... estoy aquí".

Sentí que su abrazo en mí se hizo aún más fuerte. Mantuve un brazo alrededor de ella mientras acariciaba su cabello con mi mano libre. Nadie se había tomado el tiempo para limpiar a Asuka, así que su cabello era un desastre debido al ahora seco LCL. Pero no me importó.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato y Asuka estuvo llorando todo el tiempo. Quizás ella habría llorado hasta dormirse. Nunca lo sabré ya que fuimos interrumpidos.

"Shinji. Aquí están las ropas de Asuka..."

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Rei mientras ella nos observaba, congelada en la entrada de la habitación, una bolsa en una de sus manos y la otra sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo superior de Asuka, ya que sus sábanas habían caído abajo en su cintura.

"R... Rei... no...no es lo que piensas..."

Para mi sorpresa, Asuka forcejeó por liberarse de mí. También noté que ella había dejado de llorar. Mientras se liberaba a sí misma de mi brazo, miró a Rei. Reconocí la ya muy familiar mirada de odio en sus ojos.

"¿Viniste a recordarme mi fracaso?. ¿Viniste a presumir tu victoria sobre mí?. ¡Bueno, no quiero ver tu rostro!. ¡Salte!. ¡Salte, salte, SALTE!. ¡Te odio Niña Modelo!. ¡TE ODIO!"

Hace cuatro meses, a Rei no le habría importado en lo más mínimo. Pero ahora... Rei sólo tenía a tres amigos. Hotaru, Asuka y yo. Sólo tres personas verdaderamente se preocupaban por ella. Tal vez cuatro si considerábamos a Misato. Así que esas palabras dolieron, estaba seguro de ello. La bolsa que ella sostenía cayó al suelo y salió corriendo del cuarto.

"¡Rei!"

Súbitamente me olvidé del todo sobre Asuka y corrí tras la chica de cabello azul. Por suerte, ella no había ido lejos. La encontré arrodillada contra una pared como soporte, con lágrimas bajando por su linda cara.

"Rei..."

Mientras ella se mantuvo en silencio, me le acerqué y la toqué en su hombro.

"Ella ahora está disgustada. Ella no quiso decir eso".

"Lo sé. Yo... yo no puedo detener las lágrimas... las palabras duelen... sé que ella no quiso decir lo que dijo, pero aún así las palabras duelen..."

Hice más fuerte mi agarre en su hombro, no lo suficiente como para lastimarla, pero lo bastante como para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

"Está bien Rei".

Ella me miró y me sonrió. Sólo era una débil sonrisa, pero una sonrisa sin lugar a dudas.

"Ella probablemente necesite algo de tiempo para ajustarse. Pasó por una terrible experiencia".

Asentí. Yo mismo creía que Asuka no sería la de siempre por un largo tiempo.

"Por el momento, será mejor si yo me quedo con Misato mientras tú te quedas con ella".

"¡Rei...!"

Ella estaba dispuesta a dejarme vivir con Asuka. Solos en el mismo departamento...

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí. Asuka es mi amiga. Ella necesita ayuda. Y creo que tú eres el único quien puede ayudarla".

Sus palabras se oían convincentes, pero no perdí la mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Pero... el acuerdo que tenías con ella..."

"Ahora no importa. Shinji... recuerda cuando tú viniste a vivir conmigo hace semanas. Estabas en dolor, necesitabas ayuda y confort. Ahora, es tu turno para proveer confort. Shinji... debes hacer cualquier cosa que puedas para demostrarle a Asuka que hay alguien quien se preocupa por ella, que hay una razón para que ella exista. Haz lo que debes hacer".

Esta tristeza en su rostro...

"Rei..."

"Iré a tomar mis pertenencias y moverlas al departamento de la Mayor. De esta forma, todo estará listo cuando tú y Asuka lleguen ahí".

Dicho esto, ella se fue.

Ésta era su idea, su sugerencia. ¿Por qué de repente sentí como si la estuviera traicionando?

* * *

Cuando entré al cuarto de Asuka, ella estaba terminando de ponerse sus ropas, su uniforme de escuela, ya que nunca tuvo el tiempo para cambiarse antes de las pruebas de NERV y el siguiente ataque del Ángel. Me aterré por un momento, probablemente sintiéndome sobreprotector de ella. 

"¡Asuka!. ¡Deberías estar en la cama!"

"Estoy bien".

Su voz no era exactamente monótona, pero casi. Me preocupó un poco, pero al menos, cuando ella me miró, me di cuenta de que no iba a deslizarse de vuelta a un estado similar al que la encontré tras el ataque. Seguramente ella estaba tratando de restaurar todo el control que podía sobre ella misma. Sin embargo, probablemente sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera abrumada por sus emociones otra vez. El dolor tendía a hacer eso. No se va tan fácilmente.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

"Sí. Lo estoy".

Por un momento, ella miró el moño de su uniforme antes de enterrarlo en un bolsillo.

"Vámonos".

Supongo que no había forma de persuadirla de que se quedara, y la Doctora Akagi había dicho que no había nada más que se pudiera hacer aquí, así que no traté de oponerme y la seguí mientras ella simplemente pasaba a mi lado y salía de la habitación.

Al principio, las enfermeras no parecían dispuestas a dejar que Asuka se fuera. La manera en que reaccionaron sugería que Asuka y el staff de la enfermería probablemente habían tenido unas cuantas diferencias durante los últimos meses. No era de mucha sorpresa, Asuka no era, después de todo, la más paciente de las personas y por lo que había visto, ella odiaba los hospitales mucho más yo. Sin embargo, las enfermeras rápidamente se calmaron cuando notaron la falta de reacción de Asuka. De hecho, creo que algunas de ellas incluso se veían preocupadas. Finalmente, tras revisarlo con la Doctora Akagi, dejaron ir a Asuka. No había razón para mantenerla aquí, como ella previamente me había dicho.

Estaba sorprendido de ver que era temprano en la mañana. No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos pasado tanto tiempo en la enfermería.

El viaje a casa no tuvo incidentes. Asuka no dijo una palabra. Unas cuantas veces, traté de decir algo, de empezar una conversación, pero de alguna forma, no pude pensar en nada qué decir. Así que ambos nos quedamos callados pero por razones diferentes.

Mientras llegábamos al departamento de Asuka, pareció sorprendida de ver que yo estaba esperando que ella abriera la puerta. Pero eso no duró. Sin una palabra, me dejó seguirla. Sólo dentro ella finalmente se percató por completo de mi presencia.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Ciertamente ésta era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Para ayudarla y confortarla, Rei había dicho. ¿Realmente podía hacerlo?

Me encontré a mí mismo deseando que Kaji siguiera vivo. Aún cuando hacía decisiones propias, siempre había sido un pensamiento tranquilizante saber que él estaba ahí, en caso de las que cosas no salieran bien. Sabía que siempre podía buscar su consejo. Pero ya no más...

"_Piensa por ti mismo y decide por ti mismo"._

Era el último consejo que él pudo darme.

No sólo aplicaba para el EVA, sino para la vida misma, me di cuenta. Tenía que ser fuerte, marcar mi territorio, hacer decisiones y estar seguro de mí mismo, sin importar qué. Por mi bien y más importante por el bien de aquellos quienes me importaban.

¡Pero esto realmente no era fácil!

Extrañaba mucho a Kaji...

"Estaré viviendo aquí por un rato".

Ella me miró. Finalmente, algo de expresión en su cara.

"¿Para vigilarme?. ¿Para asegurarte de que no haga nada estúpido?. ¿Es eso?"

"No... sí... yo... yo sólo estoy preocupado. Yo... yo no quiero dejarte sola. Me importas... y quiero que lo sepas. Si necesitas cualquier cosa... necesitas hablar con alguien... estaré ahí".

Por un momento, su rostro se suavizó, antes de darme una mirada de molestia.

"¡Eso es lindo de parte, pero no necesito una niñera!"

Sabía que era inútil tratar de hacerle cambiar de idea. Si trataba de imponer mi presencia, sólo le afectaría los nervios. Aún así, podía intentar una táctica más sutil, darle tiempo de reconsiderar...

"Al menos, déjame hacerte algo de comer, mientras vas y tomas un baño. Debes estar tan hambrienta como yo. Y un baño sería lindo. ¿No? Estoy seguro de que estás ansiosa por deshacerte de esos restos de LCL..."

Ella levantó una mano a su nariz. Una mirada de disgusto apareció en su cara cuando súbitamente se dio cuenta de que el olor de LCL ciertamente estaba por toda ella. Parecía lista a continuar la pelea por un segundo, luego se relajó al mostrarme una débil sonrisa.

"Gracias, Shinji..."

Ella luego caminó hacia el baño.

* * *

Comimos en silencio. Asuka parecía más relajada y refrescada, pero no se sentía muy parlante. Miré a la chica ante mí, quién solamente estaba viendo su plato, su cabello húmedo escondiendo parte de su rostro, comiendo sin mucha convicción, sólo porque lo necesitaba para silenciar su hambre y calmar su estómago. Me estaba poniendo realmente preocupado. Si las cosas seguían así, ella quizás cayera en una profunda depresión, de la clase que yo mismo casi alcancé en el pasado. La primera vez, Kensuke, Touji y Misato me sacaron de ella, antes de que empezara a pensar en hacer algo estúpido. La segunda vez, Rei me ayudó. La tercera vez, tomé el consejo de Kaji. Las chicas tal vez no habrían sobrevivido si yo no lo hubiera escuchado. ¿De verdad estaba en forma para ayudar a Asuka?. ¿Y cómo podía ayudarla? Esa cosa... el Ángel... si entendí correctamente lo que me dijeron... lo que escuché, los gritos de Asuka... había invadido su mente. En una forma la había... violado. 

Y no pude ser capaz de ayudarla. Fracasé en protegerla. Rei la salvó, pero demasiado tarde.

Parte de mí quería culparse a sí misma. Pero había aprendido mi lección por lo que Touji me había dicho. Eran los Ángeles. Era su culpa. Ésta era la última vez que alguien a quien amaba era lastimado por ellos. Esto, me lo juré a mí mismo.

"Ella no va a venir. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Asuka, mientras ponía sus palillos en la mesa y levantaba su cabeza para verme.

"¿A quién... a quién te refieres?"

"Rei".

Oh... así que ahora ella estaba lista para hablar sobre eso...

"No. Ella no pensó que sería buena idea, con la forma en que reaccionaste en la enfermería".

"Ya veo".

"Tus palabras la lastimaron".

Por un breve instante, el shock se mostró en su cara.

"Oh..."

"Ella se preocupa mucho por ti, Asuka. Estaba ahí conmigo, en la enfermería, mientras esperábamos que recuperaras la conciencia. Ella estaba tan preocupada como yo lo estaba. Y sabes que no fue su intención superarte. Ella sólo quería una cosa: salvar tu vida. Somos amigos y compañeros de equipo... tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro..."

Su cara se inclinó hacia abajo levemente, como si tuviera vergüenza.

"Lo entiendo... quizás no me guste, pero lo entiendo. Pero cuando la vi... la realidad... simplemente me cayó encima... había fallado... y aún si ella no es responsable por ello... ella me recordó mi fracaso..."

"¡Pero tú no fallaste!. ¡No había nada que pudieras haber hecho!"

"Quisiera creer eso..."

No sabía qué más decir. Ella escuchaba, pero mis palabras no parecían alcanzarla. ¿Por qué ella no podía entender que el EVA no era tan importante?

Quizás por lo que ella había dicho antes ese día. Había entrenado para ser piloto de EVA casi toda su vida. Era su vida. ¿Así que, que sería ella sin eso?

"Estoy cansada. Quiero descansar por un rato".

Lentamente, se dirigió a su habitación. Pero antes de desaparecer de vista, me miró de nuevo.

"Puedes ir y decirle que lo siento. Cuando sienta que puedo verla de nuevo, se lo diré yo misma".

Dicho esto, Asuka se retiró a su cuarto.

Ella no cambió de idea. Estaba renuente a dejarla sola, pero tampoco quería oponerme a su deseo.

Estaba a punto de salir del departamento, una vez que limpié la mesa y los platos, cuando escuché su sollozo. Corrí al cuarto de Asuka y la encontré en su cama, hecha bola, con la cara hundida en una almohada. Si era posible, estaba llorando aún más que hace rato en la enfermería. Parecía no haber fin a sus lágrimas.

"Está bien, Asuka, estoy aquí..."

Como había hecho antes, delicadamente la tomé en mis brazos y la dejé llorar ahí. Susurré palabras de confort hasta que sentí que su respiración se volvía más regular y sus sollozos más débiles. Tras un rato, ella sólo se quedó ahí en mis brazos y todo lo que pude escuchar era su respiración y el latido de su corazón. Aparentemente había llorado hasta dormirse.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, gentilmente la moví de mis brazos a su cama. Por unos cuantos segundos, observé su rostro ahora descansando en su almohada. Ella se veía tan frágil. Tan hermosa. Calladamente, dejé su lado y caminé hacia la puerta.

"No te vayas", susurró ella.

Me di la vuelta para ver dos orbes azules observándome. Me mantuvieron congelado donde estaba.

"Shinji... no me dejes sola... por favor".

La frágil expresión en su cara, casi a punto de quebrarse. Hizo que me doliera el corazón.

"Incluso si es sólo por una vez... sólo por una vez... se mío... todo mío..."

Cada fibra de mi alma lloró para que satisficiera su deseo. Cualquier cosa que sucediera, cualquiera que fueran las consecuencias, ningún dolor causado podía ser igual al dolor que esta chica sentía ahora mismo. Había tratado de evitar ser lastimado yo mismo. Había tratado de evitar dejar que nadie más fuera lastimado también. Pero no era posible. Podía, sin embargo, aliviar el dolor que Asuka sentía aquí y ahora.

Tenía que ayudarla en cualquier forma que pudiera. Tenía que.

Porque no podía soportar verla así...

Caminé hacia ella.

"Estoy aquí para ti, Asuka-chan..."

No se necesitaron otras palabras, mientras la tomé en un fuerte abrazo.

No sentí ningún remordimiento cuando nos volvimos unos por breve momento. Sabía que esto no era una mentira, sino más bien la mitad de una verdad. Ella era una de dos personas más preciosas que tenía. Y cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacer para hacer a una de ellas feliz no podía estar equivocada.

* * *

**"_¡Mírame!. ¡Mamá, por favor, no dejes de ser mi madre!"_**

**"_Por favor, ven al cielo conmigo..."_**

**"_Mamá, Mamá. ¡Por favor, no me mates!"_**

**"_Asuka querida, por favor ven conmigo..."_**

**"_¡No!"_**

**La adolescente despertó sobresaltada, su corazón latiendo tan rápido que pensó por un momento que se saldría de su pecho. Luego, las memorias regresaron otra vez, así como las lágrimas, en silencio, pero presentes.**

**"Odio... odio llorar", pensó la chica mientras se sentía más y más avergonzada. Luego, sintió dos fuertes brazos rodeándola, y unos labios tocando su cuello por detrás.**

**"Está bien, Asuka-chan. Sólo fue una pesadilla. Estás a salvo aquí. Estoy aquí".**

**La voz era confortante, y los brazos del chico se sentían extrañamente fuertes. ¿Cómo podía ser este chico el Ikari Shinji que ella conoció cuando llegó por primera vez a Japón?. ¿Dónde estaba ese chico cobarde que ella había tomado placer en humillar una y otra vez?**

**En algún lado a lo largo del camino, probablemente mientras ella había estado ocupada quejándose sobre esto y aquello, él se había convertido en un hombre.**

**Y esta noche, ella se había unido como uno con él. Ella aún podía recordar el placer y el dolor que sintió cuando su calidez y dureza entraron en ella, y el éxtasis al que él había podido llevarla. Ella se sintió extrañamente vacía cuando la dejó. Aún se sentía de esa forma. Pero, ella sonrió. Con una de sus manos, acarició su estómago plano. Incluso si ella podía sentir ahora su cuerpo contra su espalda, algo de él aún estaba dentro de ella. Él había tratado de salir, pero ella no lo dejó escapar, forzándolo a lanzar el disparo de su esencia profundamente dentro de ella. Ella podía estar teniendo a su hijo en este mismo momento. El tiempo era casi exacto.**

**Toda su vida, ella había estado resuelta a nunca tener hijos. Los niños sólo se interpondrían en su carrera. Pero más importante, ella no quería traer a este mundo otra vida sólo para hacerla sufrir como sus propios padres la habían hecho sufrir.**

**"Pero si él está a mi lado..." pensó ella.**

**El prospecto ya no se veía tan desagradable. De hecho, sólo incrementó el anhelo que ella sintió despertar dentro por él desde el momento en que sus brazos rodearon su carne desnuda.**

**Ella trató de sacar esos pensamiento de su mente. Él aún amaba también a Rei. Esto se suponía que debía ser una ocurrencia de una única vez. Un único momento donde ella podía vivir una fantasía. No se suponía que pasara otra vez. Al menos, no por ahora.**

**¿Pero y si él elige a Rei?. ¿Podía ella vivir sin él?. ¿Especialmente ahora justo que ella sabía lo bien que él podía hacerla sentir?**

**"_Pero... si él no regresa, no sé lo que haré. No sé cómo podré ser capaz de seguir viviendo. Él es todo lo que tengo"._**

**En ese momento, ella había llamado estúpida a Rei por pensar de esa forma. Pero ahora... ella entendió a lo que se refería.**

**"Él es todo lo que me queda", se dio cuenta.**

**Con él, ella podía olvidar el pasado. Seguir adelante. Pero ella podía perderlo. Si lo hacía... ella estaría sola... con nada. ¿Entonces qué?**

**Se dio la vuelta, y lo abrazó fuertemente, alcanzando tibieza y confort.**

**"Él está aquí ahora, Asuka. Olvida el pasado, trata de no pensar sobre el futuro, sólo aprecia éste momento..."**

**Cuando el sueño la clamó de nuevo, paz y alivio podían verse en su rostro. Esta vez, sólo sueños placenteros la estaban esperando. Sueños de un futuro hipotético con él.**

Omake:

"Dime qué me queda si no puedo pilotear el EVA, dime por qué la gente debería preocuparse por mí..."

La forma en que Asuka había hablado... incluso si ella se sentía inútil sin el EVA, sabía que una parte de ella estaba rogando por una respuesta a esa pregunta. Estaba seguro de ello.

"¡Hay más en la vida que el EVA! Tú... tú... tú eres hermosa. ¡Eres brillante! Quiero decir, te graduaste de la universidad... ¡Y puedes ser realmente linda cuando quieres!"

"¿Eso es todo?. ¿Eso es todo lo que hay para Sohryu Asuka Langley?"

Deseaba haber podido decir más, pero mi cerebro no parecía estar dispuesto a funcionar apropiadamente.

"Es... es más de lo que puedo decir sobre mí mismo..."

"¡Tú no necesitas más!. ¡Eres Shinji el Héroe!"

"¡A quién le importa si puedo pilotear el EVA!"

"¡A mí!"

"¡Bueno, a mí no!. ¡No me importa!. ¡No me importa si tú no puedes pilotear esas malditas cosas otra vez!. ¡Te amo por quién eres, no porque eres una piloto!"

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos. Quizás era porque ella estaba sorprendida. O quizás era porque la estaba estrangulando. ¿No es eso lo que hacer a la gente que amas? (Especialmente si son la otra única persona viva en el mundo).

Notas del autor (16 de Septiembre de 1999):

(1) Mientras que usé la caracterización del manga de Shinji, los eventos son los del anime. Así que, Asuka no peleó contra el Sexto Ángel sola.

El Capítulo 9 fue bastante difícil de escribir. Este tipo de situación (Asuka llorando en los brazos de Shinji) ha sido hecha a menudo. Peor: ha sido hecha por Andrew Huang en una historia desde el punto de vista de Shinji (para aquellos quienes no lo saben, lástima por ustedes, el título de esta historia es "No Debo Huir"). Fue DIFÍCIL no repetir las mismas cosas. Por fortuna, Andrew había hecho un pequeño cambio en la trama, mientras que yo más o menos me quedé con cadena de eventos originales. Aún así, tuve que ser cuidadoso. Así que mantuve la escena de la cinta de cuarentena corta, mientras que insistí más en los efectos posteriores (pero aún así, tuve que tener cuidado en evitar copiar "En Otras Palabras" también). Una conversación con Rei al inicio, además de una con Asuka (idea cortesía de Darren Demaine) ayudaron a la historia en general.

Las palabras "Estoy aquí para ti" vinieron de la primera OVA de Video Girl Ai. Me encantaron los primeros episodios de esa serie desde el momento que los vi. Esas palabras al final de la primera OVA... tuvieron un gran impacto en mí. No sé exactamente por qué... ¿Quizás porque parte de mí es un tonto romántico y a veces me siento desesperadamente sin pareja?

¿Acerca del final? Bueno, estaba destinado a suceder (si no sucedía de una vez en el capítulo 6) tarde o temprano...

Antes de que alguien pregunte, NO habrá una historia alterna lemon a este capítulo. Quiero dejarlo como es: un acto de confort, un acto de amor, algo totalmente inocente. Los riesgos son que un lemon arruine eso.

Comenzado el 31 de Agosto de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 16 de Septiembre de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 4 de Octubre de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 28 de Noviembre de 1999

Revisión final el 14 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 13 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: pffff vaya que estuvo largo este capítulo, sniff también es uno de los más tristes y emotivos. Jeje, coincido con Alain sobre ser un tonto romántico sin remedio... en fin, gracias a Theblacksun (quien se asqueó a más no poder con lo que calificó de "cursilería" en este capítulo¡qué poco tacto de tu parte!) por las correcciones y pre-lectura, más vale que esperes lo que viene...

Por favor dejen sus revieews, saben que son muy apreciados y me motivan a seguir adelante. Esperen el siguiente capítulo "Nunca olvides", con la llegada de Armisael, el siguiente Ángel y la despedida entre Shinji y Rei, está todavía más dramático, jeje.

En otras cosas, dicen que el Super Robot Taisen MX es el más fácil de la serie... pues no estoy muy de acuerdo, el Devil Gundam está imposible de matar, no puedo pasarlo, buah, qué horror.

En otras cosas de momento estoy buscando mi EVA-01 de la edición Soul of Chogokin¡vaya que está increíble esa figura! si añadimos que todavía me faltan mis Myth Cloths de Tauro y Géminis asumo que me voy a quedar pobre este mes.


	21. Los Pensamientos de Shinji

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Los Pensamientos de Shinji – Una historia alterna al Capítulo 9**

Escrito por: Gojira316

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax y las situaciones creadas por Alain Gravel

Comenzado: a inicios de Diciembre del 2000

Terminado: el 9 de Febrero del 2001

* * *

Shinji yacía en la cama de Asuka junto a su lado izquierdo mientras que ella se aferró a él en su sueño. Ella había colocado su cara en la cavidad de su cuello, el cual aparentemente era un lugar excepcionalmente confortable para colocar la cara. Su respiración hacía cosquillas en su pecho pero él encontró su calidez placentera. El brazo izquierdo de ella circulaba su pecho mientras que el derecho estaba entre sus cuerpos, causando que Shinji se preguntara ociosamente si estaba recibiendo suficiente circulación. 

Mientras la miraba pensó en su cuerpo desnudo. Pero estos pensamientos lo llevaron a una pausa. Desnudo. Él pensó sobre la palabra, parecía implicar vulnerabilidad y debilidad. Alguien quien estaba desnudo estaba en peligro. Decidió que éste no era el término apropiado que deseba usar al referirse a Asuka. Pensó que 'Descubierto' era una palabra mucho mejor, se llevaba todas las connotaciones negativas de'desnudo' y las reemplazaba con imágenes de belleza y serenidad, las obras de arte siempre eran 'descubiertos' no 'desnudos'. Sí, 'descubierto' era el término que mejor la describía ahora. Habiendo determinado la terminología de su narrativa por la noche se puso a contemplar a la hermosa chica ante él.

Se detuvo un momento en sus senos. Se permitió a sí mismo recordar con precisión gráfica la forma en que los dos globos se habían movido mientras estaban haciendo el amor. El movimiento hipnotizante había sido fascinante. Luego se puso menos poético, y decidió que se habían sacudido y rebotado, MUCHO. Se había rendido a la tentación de apretarlos y acariciarlos mientras Asuka botaba de forma entusiasta encima de él. Fue sorprendido con la impresión de que era como jugar con masa cruda. Excepto por los pezones, habían sido pequeñas protuberancias de calidad con las qué jugar. Él los había acariciado y frotado por un buen rato y Asuka pareció disfrutar cada minuto de ello.

Pensó sobre su cabello, cómo había sido tan mullido que parecía flotar alrededor de su cabeza como un gran halo rojo. Él había pasado sus manos a través de su cabello también durante el acto. Era tan suave que simplemente no podía creerlo. Su propio cabello había sido virtualmente arruinado por los constantes chapuzones en LCL, pero el de Asuka era como si nunca hubiera entrado en una cabina de contacto del todo. Pensó que ella podía ser una modelo fácilmente para esos comerciales de shampoo. Todo ese lustroso cabello por todas partes, fluyendo libremente, sin puntas partidas que estropearan su apariencia. Ella probablemente podía modelar más que su cabello pensó él, mientras movía su mano por su cuerpo y miraba su piel. Era de un color relativamente pálido, aunque no tan pálido como el de Rei. Esto trajo pensamientos de su tiempo con Rei. Recordó las veces que ellos habían hecho el amor. Rei no había sido tan vigorosa como Asuka, ella había sido tranquila y sometida. Con Rei la experiencia había sido mucho más relajada pero no por ello menos agradable. Asuka habría despertado a todos en el departamento de no haber estado solos. De hecho, Shinji esperaba que Misato y Rei no los hayan escuchado hacer el amor al lado. Se detuvo ahí un momento y decidió no pensar mucho en ella, ya que de alguna forma no parecía justo para Asuka.

Regresando a sus contemplaciones sobre Asuka, se detuvo en su piel otra vez. Era hermosa, un tono más oscuro de lo que podía describirse como "blanco cremoso", aunque ahora parecía brillar con una tonalidad azulada en la luz de la luna. El efecto, resaltado por la luz de la luna derramándose a través de las sombras de las ventanas a medio cerrar, era impresionante. Pero también lo eran casi todas las cosas sobre Asuka. Sus pezones eran un de leve tono rosado, muy lindo en contraste con su piel pensó él, y en este momento estaban erectos, bastante erectos notó.

Fue entonces cuando momentáneamente dirigió gran parte de su atención al ambiente y se dio cuenta de que hacía bastante frío aquí. Alcanzando con su mano libre, la otra estaba fijada bajo la cavidad del cuello de Asuka, jaló el borde de las sábanas de sus posiciones a las cinturas de la pareja. Las sábanas y mantas fueron una adición bienvenida y lo ayudaron a calentarse inmediatamente. Empezó a colocarlas sobre Asuka quien parecía tener más frío del que él tenía. Una parte de su mente debió haber registrado esto porque ella de repente aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo en él, metió aún más su barbilla en su cuello y lanzó su pierna izquierda sobre la suya atrapándolo con ella. Satisfecha con esta nueva posición se calmó, aparentemente considerando ésta nueva más confortable para estar.

Mientras la miraba, notó el aroma de su cabello y giró su cabeza para posarla sobre la frente de ella, para que su nariz estuviera cerca. El aroma de su shampoo, meditó él, probablemente era de fresas, pero había otros también; uno definitivamente era LCL, y el otro supuso que sería un tipo de acondicionador o spray para cabello. Él sabía que ella tenía un orgullo extremo por el "maravilloso fulgor" de sus ardientes mechones. A él también le gustaban además de que se añadían en gran medida a su belleza. Se preguntó si su madre también tenía cabello rojo. Al continuar reflexionando en esto trató de recordar lo que podía sobre los padres de Asuka. Se preguntó cómo se había visto su madre. ¿Acaso Asuka se veía justo como ella?. ¿Y cómo es que Asuka había llegado a trabajar para NERV? Él sabía que el Reporte Marduk la habría escogido. ¿Pero por qué?. ¿Qué les habría hecho considerarla del todo?. ¿Tenía algo que ver con su madre?. ¿Ella había trabajado para la Tercera Rama no es así? No estaba seguro. Mientras que sobre su padre, Shinji jamás la había escuchado hablar de él. Ella había llamado a su madre una vez mientras dormía, pero por lo que sabía su padre jamás había sido mencionado. ¿Estaba muerto?. ¿O él simplemente la había abandonado como su propio padre lo había abandonado? Decidió que debería hacer un esfuerzo por conocer más sobre el pasado de Asuka. ¿Misato la había conocido por un tiempo en Alemania, verdad? Decidió que le haría unas cuantas preguntas en un futuro cercano.

Su brazo derecho la tomó en un abrazo aún más fuerte, y se preguntó si ella ahora estaba lo suficientemente cálida, notando que sus pezones aún estaban bastante erectos. ¿Era la temperatura o algo más? Se dio cuenta de forma bastante vergonzosa que él también tenía partes que se estaban poniendo erectas, y no era debido a que tuviera frío. Momentáneamente consideró despertarla para otra sesión antes de enojarse consigo mismo por su egoísmo. Se preguntó qué iba a decirle a Rei cuando la viera otra vez después de haber tenido sexo con Asuka.

"Oh Shinji", pensó él "solamente sigues cavándote agujeros más y más profundos".

Rei estaría disgustada con él, probablemente también estaría disgustado consigo mismo más tarde, pero Asuka parecía haber necesitado mucho esto. No podía haber estado equivocado.

Respirando el olor del cabello de Asuka movió sus pensamientos a otras cosas. Mientras saboreaba el aroma de fresas, recordó la vista del resto de su flamante cabello rojo... Ésa era una imagen que él no iba a olvidar muy pronto. De hecho probablemente avivaría unas cuantas fantasías durante su tiempo con ella reflexionó. Ése era un pensamiento bastante pervertido pensó. "Bueno, ahí lo tienes Asuka", se dijo a sí mismo burlonamente, "Finalmente me has hecho el pervertido que siempre dijiste que era".

Alcanzó para tocarlo por una razón, bueno él sabía por qué admitió para sí mismo, y sintió algo de orgullo al saber que ni siquiera el gran Kaji Ryouji había sentido la sensación de acariciar estas partes de Asuka. Se preguntó si el hombre estaría celoso o impresionado con la audacia de Shinji. Por su parte Asuka pareció disfrutarlo completamente. Él iba a tener que recordar la técnica precisa que había usado, por si acaso, para una futura referencia.

Kaji estaba muerto, él y los otros no se lo habían dicho a Asuka porque no podían estar seguros de su reacción, ellos quizás nunca le dijeran la verdad sobre él. Ella lo odiaría por el resto de su vida y él no lo merecía. Éste era un hombre quien había sido un mejor padre para él que su padre, a quien Shinji había admirado mucho, y había destruido su reputación ante los ojos de ella. ¿Cómo podía reparar eso? Éste hombre quien nunca le había hecho ningún daño, quien lo había ayudado bastante, al final Shinji había ensuciado y puesto en juego su destino con una mentira. Moró durante mucho tiempo en este pensamiento.

Eventualmente, sus pensamientos empezaron a vagar mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Asuka, de vuelta a los momentos que compartieron, sintiéndose contento en el placer que él le había dado y había sido capaz de recibir él mismo. Recordó lo cálida que su piel se había sentido bajo sus manos mientras las movía por varias porciones de su anatomía. Y la suavidad de ella, en su piel no había ni una sola imperfección, ninguna cicatriz, nada, debe de ser el por qué ella pasaba tanto tiempo en el baño todos los días especuló. Incluso en su estado mental actual ella había podido no tener ni un solo rastro de vello en sus maravillosas piernas. Recordó cuán juguetón había sido, hacerle cosquillas en las axilas había traído algo de risas de ella y llamó su atención más intensamente a él. Esa risa había sido algo maravilloso pensó, y decidió que vería que ella riera tan felizmente de nuevo aunque no sólo en las agonías de la pasión. Había algo, sin embargo, que confundía a Shinji. En el último momento de cuando estaban haciendo el amor, él le había advertido a Asuka que muy pronto iba a llegar a su clímax y trató de retirarse. Pero por alguna razón que él no podía entender, Asuka había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo había jalado aún más fuerte, forzándolo a lanzar su semilla en lo más profundo de ella. ¿Y si la embarazaba con esa al parecer acción de poca importancia?

Y luego pensamientos del futuro lo asaltaron, él mismo años más viejo con Asuka a su lado mientras veían a su hija, quien casi seguro sería un clon virtual de su madre pensó. Fantaseó sobre los primeros pasos de ésta hipotética hija, sus primeras palabras, su primer novio, su graduación de la escuela, y muchas otras cosas. Eran, se dio cuenta, los primeros pensamientos que tenía sobre un futuro con una de las chicas. Se dio cuenta de la relevancia de que Asuka era la que los inspiraba. Estableció entonces su correcta opinión sobre un posible hijo de éste acto de amor, estaría feliz en extremo de tener la oportunidad de criar a un niño. De tener la oportunidad de borrar los errores que su padre cometió, qué cosa tan maravillosa. Él sería un padre en quien su hija podría confiar y amar de una forma que él nunca pudo con su padre. Ella estaría feliz y segura en el conocimiento de que Shinji la amaba. Se imaginó su hogar con Asuka y su hija, un hogar lleno del aroma de buena comida, excepto cuando Misato viniera a visitarlos e insistiera en cocinar, y de memorias maravillosas. A diferencia de sus memorias sobre el corto tiempo con su padre tras la muerte de su mamá, la niñez de su hija sería placentera y feliz. Quizás Asuka se quedara con NERV luego de que todos los Ángeles fueran derrotados pero no Shinji. Él se quedaría en casa y cuidaría a su hija, dejando que Asuka se ganara el pan. Sería una manera para que ella ganara atención y declarara su superioridad, lo cual la haría feliz, mientras que él podía criar a la niña para ser feliz, lo cual lo haría feliz a él. Sería casi perfecto. Luego empezó a preguntarse cómo es que estaba tan seguro de que su hijo sería una niña. Tras un rato no pudo llegar a nada más que la sensación de que simplemente parecía apropiado.

Luego una realidad más oscura se cerró en torno a él. Asuka quizás no pudiera manejarlo. ¿Y si ella no podía manejar los problemas emocionales del embarazo? Mientras su embarazo progresaba y el niño crecía más y más dentro de ella, la ilusión de que se estaba poniendo gorda se fijaría. Asuka usualmente "hablaba la charla" como dicen, pero era muy frágil emocionalmente, y muy vanidosa sobre su cuerpo, ella quizás lo viera como algún tipo de daño. ¿Querría deshacerse de ello? Se preguntó. No, probablemente no, por lo menos no al principio, después de todo fue ella quien lo mantuvo dentro en el momento crucial. Y luego empezó a pensar que tal vez su padre interferiría con ellos. Éste pensamiento lo tensó, ya que Gendo muy fácilmente podía destruir su pequeño sueño de felicidad.

Su humor continuó oscureciéndose, comenzó a preguntarse si de hecho Asuka alguna vez se recuperaría por completo del ataque del Quinceavo Ángel. Si no lo hacía, sintió que ella nunca sería verdaderamente feliz. ¿Cómo había ella, con una personalidad tan dinámica, llegado a esto? Él sabía cómo, pensó. ¿Cómo pudo él permitir que esto sucediera? Le había fallado, no había otra forma de describir lo que ocurrió. Su mente era tan frágil ahora, ésta pequeña distracción la había ayudado a aliviar el dolor, pero trató solamente un síntoma, tener sexo no era la cura para su dolencia. Y Rei también estaba disgustada, el dolor de Asuka también era el suyo, ellas se habían hecho muy amigas mientras Shinji estaba "fuera" hasta donde sabía. Y ella había lastimado más a Rei cuando ella fue al hospital. Rei estaba lastimada, porque Asuka la había rechazado, ella iba a necesitar un amigo para superarlo. Pero además de ellos dos Rei sólo tenía a Hotaru, y ella parecía tan retraída como la misma Rei. Shinji esperaba que Asuka se disculpara con Rei pronto de modo que ellas se ayudasen a hacer frente. Ella lo negaba ahora pero Asuka necesitaba a Rei tanto como necesitaba a Shinji.

Luego tuvo un pensamiento problemático, quizás sería mejor llevar a cabo la amenaza que le había hecho a su padre hacía ya meses, y simplemente tomar a las chicas e irse. Si, morirían cuando el siguiente Ángel causara el Tercer Impacto, pero quizás eso sería preferible para cualquiera de ellos que vivir con lo que parecía llevar la carga de ser tres pilotos. Asuka sería liberada del trauma de su derrota por el Quinceavo y Rei nunca tendría que enfrentar la posibilidad de perder a Shinji o a Asuka. Por su parte él no tendría que hacer una decisión y causarle dolor a ninguna de ellas. ¿Pero cómo podía él condenarlas a la muerte, sería una traición a la confianza y el amor que ellas tenían por él¿No las estaría despreciando de una forma si simplemente las dejaba morir? Enojado consigo mismo Shinji pensó sobre esto un rato. Mirando a Asuka en la luz de la luna derramándose a través de la ventana, se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía permitir que ella o Rei murieran. Él tenía que tratar de salvar a ambas. Y luego tendría que hacer una decisión, una que había estado posponiendo DEMASIADO tiempo. Tendría que decidir con quién quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Asuka se revolvió a su lado y pensó con un grado de pena que tal vez la haya despertado de su pacífico sueño. Pero tras un leve gimoteo y un gruñido ella se hundió de nuevo en el sueño. Estaba soñando se dio cuenta. "¿Está soñando conmigo?" se cuestionó. Muy dentro de él así esperaba que fuera. Aunque sabía cuán arrogante este pensamiento lo hacía ver no se arrepintió. Él quería protegerla, especialmente ahora, incluso de las pesadillas que sabía que ella a veces tenía. Si él estaba en sus sueños esperaba, no, sabía que el Shinji de su Sueños la protegería de los demonios que tanto placer tomaban en torturarla. Con este pensamiento en mente decidió que era hora de que él mismo durmiera un poco. Besó su frente suavemente y cerró sus ojos dejando que su cabeza se alejara un poco de ella. Él sería responsable. Él salvaría a Asuka y Rei y luego dejaría a su padre y al dolor que había conocido aquí por una nueva vida con ellas.

Después de 15 minutos o más empezó a dormirse, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo descubierto de Asuka junto al suyo, la sensación pacífica lo calmó y le aseguró que las cosas se solucionarían. Mientras una por una de sus neuronas apagaban esas partes que lo mantenían despierto, empezó a entrar en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

La Crítica Constructiva es bienvenida, oféndeme y serás ignorado. Gendo debe arder en el Infierno, y los de pelo castaño son flojos. Bueno, es la 1:15 a.m. y estoy en el trabajo, y la conexión de Internet esta noche se cayó así que tengo que entretenerme de esta manera, por suerte puedo escribir algo bueno. Esto está dedicado al tipo de mi clase de escritura creativa de hace varios años, quien escribió la mejor línea de apertura de una historia que jamás he oído: "Era ebrio, y estaba casi medianoche..." Gracias Alain por toda la ayuda.

* * *

Traducido al español el 15 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bueno, una pequeña historia en la que podemos ver qué está pasando por la cabeza de Shinji tras el ataque del Quinceavo y su noche con Asuka... ya falta poco para que llegemos a lo más dramático jajajaja, en fin. Gracias a Theblacksun por la pre-lectura y correcciones. En otras cosas estoy feliz porque también ya pude hacerme de mi Myth Cloth de Géminis... simplemente es el mejor caballero dorado que han hecho, aunque me falta todavía el de Tauro, Saga es el mejor. También pude preguntar el precio del EVA-01 de las Soul of Chogokin pero. ¿$1200? que se vayan al diablo.

Por cierto, los EVAS en el SRTMX son de los mechas más chidos para usar, su Campo-AT es una ENORME ventaja sobre los otros robots, pero las desventajas de tener que usar el cable de energía y que son los más caros para reparar les resta puntos (sobre todo el EVA-01 ke si te lo matan se pone Berserk y ataca hasta a tus compañeros...).

FeroAng: Theblacksun es un viejo amigo mío (de la secundaria) quien también comparte conmigo la pasión de leer y aunque no está muy interesado en los fanfics, estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme con el proyecto, por cierto. ¡no spoiles el final!

Clow Riusaky: jajaja ¿qué onda con lo que escribiste? si viste el aviso del autor al inicio del Capítulo 1 sabrás que la historia es muy fiel casi en su totalidad a los eventos de la serie... así que el siguiente Ángel va a hacer su trabajo, dejémoslo en eso ¿ok?


	22. Nunca Olvides

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 10 – Nunca Olvides**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**_En la cima de uno de los edificios de Tokyo-3, la joven observaba la ciudad difundida ante ella mientras el sol se levantaba de su sueño. El viento era fuerte y frío, haciendo que su cabello gris fluyera detrás de ella y abrazara fuertemente su vestido contra su joven cuerpo. A ella no le importó; el viento se sentía bien. Era tan... libre._**

**_Sentía un profundo sentimiento de respeto por esta ciudad. Incluso después de ataques tan terribles, aún se mantenía, un reflejo del orgullo de los Lilims. Había muchos edificios dañados aquí y allá, pero ya incontables hombres y mujeres estaban trabajando duro para restaurar la ciudad a su estado normal... hasta que la siguiente ola de destrucción llegara._**

**_Como a menudo lo hacía, la chica reflexionó en su propósito. ¿En verdad era necesario? Recordó el último asalto. Ella había visto los resultados con sus propios ojos. La roja había sido aplastada. Ella no volvería a interferir de nuevo. Se sentía triste por esa chica. Pero aún más por el chico._**

**_Ese chico... ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su mente...?_**

**_Observó el cielo. Ya venía. Podía sentirlo. Armisael, el Dieciseisavo Mensajero. Si fallaba, entonces sólo uno quedaría._**

**"_¿Pelearás esta vez, Ikari Shinji?"_**

_

* * *

_"¡Squawk!. ¡Squawk!"

Pen-Pen agitó sus alas felizmente mientras me saludaba en el departamento. Habían sido tan sólo unos cuantos días desde que me había mudado al departamento de al lado, así que estaba sorprendido de que el pingüino de agua caliente aparentemente ya me extrañara. Me agaché y le di unas palmaditas en su cabeza emplumada. Feliz con eso, se fue a la cocina donde tomó una cerveza del refrigerador de Misato.

"Ohayo, Shinji".

Mi vista dejó al pingüino para ver a Rei, quien acababa de salir del baño, con una toalla grande cubriendo su cuerpo y otra en su cabeza. Se sintió bien escuchar su voz, y aún más verla. No realmente a propósito, nos habíamos evitado el uno al otro estos últimos días. Parte de mí se sentía un poco incómodo alrededor de ella, de una forma similar a la que me sentí alrededor de Asuka después del incidente del lago y antes de la destrucción de la Unidad-03.

"Me voy a vestir, entonces podemos comenzar", simplemente dijo Rei, antes de sonreír, aparentemente aliviada de verme también.

"Te... te estaré esperando en el balcón".

La vi entrar a mi vieja habitación y noté que el pequeño aviso de 'La encantadora suite de Shinji' aún estaba colgado ahí. Pensé en la primera vez en que ella había entrado a esa habitación, la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Era una memoria vívida, pero se sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos.

Tras ir al baño y recoger las herramientas que iba a necesitar para cumplir mi tarea, fui al balcón y preparé una silla para Rei. El viento era fresco, pero no frío, y los rayos del sol brillaban fuertemente sobre el balcón. Sería perfecto.

"Es un lindo día", dijo Rei cuando se me unió, poniendo mis pensamientos en palabras.

"Sí".

Era un lindo día, pero Rei era una vista mucho más bonita. Llevaba puesto un corto vestido café, una prenda que jamás la había visto vestir. El color de su húmedo cabello parecía más vivido de lo usual y la luz natural del día hacía que su lechosa piel se viera aún más pálida. Ella verdaderamente era hermosa.

Con una mano la invité a sentarse en la silla, luego coloqué una toalla sobre sus hombros.

"¿De verdad estás segura que quieres que haga eso?" pregunté, mirando sospechosamente el par de tijeras que sostenía en una mano y el peine en la otra. "Yo... yo casi seguro lo arruinaré..."

"Tengo fe en ti".

"¿Pero... por qué... por qué me lo pides a mí?"

"Hotaru me cortó el cabello la última vez. Me sentí bien, relajada. Quería sentir esto de ti. Y... los peluqueros me ponen... tensa. Tienden a mirar fijamente mi cabello..."

"Oh..."

"También es una oportunidad para verte. Te... extrañé".

El tono de su voz... me había resuelto a no sentirme culpable por mi decisión de enfocarme en Asuka, de estar ahí para ella hasta que se sintiera mejor. Hasta ahora, había podido suprimir cualquier sentimiento de culpa. Pero esas palabras... sentí como si ella me acabara de apuñalar con un cuchillo.

"Lo...lo... lo lamento..."

Sus dedos rozaron una de mis manos que en este momento estaba descansando en su hombro. El tacto fue muy delicado.

"No es tu culpa. Entiendo. Y me alegro de que la estés ayudando. Así que no te sientas culpable".

"Rei..."

"¿Ahora estamos juntos, verdad? Deberíamos disfrutar este momento..."

Sonreí, mi corazón sintiéndose más ligero. ¿Qué hice para merecer el amor de semejante chica?

Me incliné sobre ella con la intención de besarla, cuando de repente fui groseramente interrumpido.

"¡Squawk!. ¡Squawk!. ¡Squawk!"

Miré al pingüino. ¿Era mi imaginación o Pen-Pen parecía enojado conmigo? Realmente no podía decirlo debido a los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos. ¿De todas formas de dónde los sacó?

"¡Pen-Pen!"

El ave se calmó y miró a Rei, se veía muy feliz. La adolescente se agachó para levantarlo y lo puso en su regazo.

"Parece... parece que le gustas mucho..." dije, aún confundido por el comportamiento del pingüino. Él... él no estaba celoso... ¿O si?

"Eso espero. Él es mi único compañero aquí. Sin él, me sentiría sola. Creo... que me he acostumbrado a la compañía, desde que Asuka vino a quedarse conmigo..."

"Oh... así que... eso significa que Misato-san aún pasa la mayor parte del día en NERV..."

Misato no había mentido cuando dijo que estaría buscando la verdad. Desde la muerte de Kaji, su presencia se había desvanecido de nuestras vidas más y más.

"Sí. Ella sólo viene aquí a dormir, lavarse y cambiarse de ropas. También rara vez come el desayuno".

"¿También ella mantuvo su resolución de dejar de beber cerveza?"

Un poco después de haberme dicho de que Kaji estaba muerto, prometió que también dejaría de beber. Realmente no creía que ella pudiera mantener su promesa, pero al parecer ella lo había logrado hasta que me mudé al departamento de Asuka.

"No la he visto beber desde que vine a vivir aquí".

"Oh..."

Me sentí orgulloso de ella. Los hábitos eran difíciles de romper y la muerte de Kaji le había dado un gran golpe. Yo sabía mejor que nadie más lo tentador que debió haber sido para ella tratar de huir de la realidad...

"Deberías tratar de cortar ahora mi cabello antes de que esté completamente seco".

Gruñí. Esperaba que ella cambiara de idea. Obviamente, no tenía intención de ello. Así que levanté el peine y las tijeras... y me puse a trabajar. Traté de mantenerme calmado, pero por dentro estaba arruinado por los nervios. ¡Estaba seguro que iba a arruinar su cabello por completo!

"¿Cómo... está Asuka?"

Había esperado esta pregunta.

"Un poco mejor. Hikari la invitó a su casa, para tratar de animarla. Pero... aún hay algo... ella no va a hablar sobre ello. Creo que está empezando a aceptar que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ese Ángel... pero siento que me está escondiendo algo. Ella aún llora por las noches. Tal vez... esté relacionado con su madre. A veces dice 'Mama' dormida".

"Ya veo... así que dormiste con ella".

Me congelé.

"Ella a veces... me llama..."

Realmente no estaba listo para hablar de esa primera noche, pero tampoco quería mentirle sobre ella. Así que esperé que simplemente pudiera evitar hablar sobre el asunto.

"No te preocupes. No importa. Es lo correcto a hacer".

No fallé en percatarme, sin embargo, que su voz no pareció tan segura como sus palabras se oyeron.

En verdad sentí que necesitábamos cambiar de tema.

"¿Invitaste a Hotaru cómo lo sugerí?"

La chica de cabello azul asintió con una sonrisa. Me alegraba de oír eso. Tenía miedo de que Rei se sintiera sola. Ella sólo había dormido una vez en casa de Hotaru, pero nunca había invitado amigos aquí. Mientras se hacía más cercana a Asuka, Rei pasaba menos tiempo con su otra amiga. Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para que ambas pasaran un tiempo juntas.

"Así que. ¿Ustedes dos se divirtieron?"

"Fue... muy agradable..."

Me congelé de nuevo.

Rei se estaba sonrojando. Mucho. Eso... no era normal.

"¿Qué... qué hicieron ustedes dos?"

"Fuimos a ver una película".

Las palabras fueron dichas casi llanamente, pero su sonrojo se incrementó. Sentí una creciente sensación de pavor, especialmente cuando recordé que el cine de Tokyo-3 ahora estaba cerrado durante el día y sólo pasaba un tipo de película durante la noche.

Mi mejor juicio me estaba diciendo que dejara el tema justo aquí y ahora.

"¿Tú... tú... y Hotaru... fueron a ver una película?"

Tanto por mi mejor juicio...

"Sí".

"¿Qué... qué clase de... película?"

¡Maldición!. ¿Por qué tuve que preguntar? No quería saber...

Está bien, _quería_ saber, pero estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener una parte de mí bajo control.

"Una película para adultos", susurró la aún sonrojada Rei.

"¿Po... por qué?"

"Hotaru-chan tenía preguntas... sobre sexo".

"¿Preg... preguntas?"

"Sí. Ella conoció a alguien por el Internet hace unos cuantos meses. Alguien de nuestra edad, si esa persona no miente. Parece que ella ha desarrollado... sentimientos por ese individuo. Él le pidió conocerla en una semana. Ella tiene miedo de aceptar. Estaba insegura sobre qué hacer. Así que le dije sobre nuestra primera cita... y cómo terminó. Ahí fue cuando ella preguntó sobre... el sexo. Ella es bastante tímida e ingenua. Pensé que una demostración sería la mejor forma de que ella... aprendiera".

"¿Acaso ella...?"

"Ella se sintió demasiado avergonzada para hacer nada en el cine..."

Mientras que mi cerebro estaba más o menos en el proceso de apagarse, ya que otra parte de mi persona estaba forcejando por el control, atrapé la posible implicación de que Rei quizás no haya estado avergonzada. Mi presión sanguínea probablemente se incrementó ante el pensamiento, especialmente por la imagen mental que trajo consigo.

También dejé de notar lo que estaba haciendo con esas tijeras.

"... así que tuve que enseñarle de nuevo una vez que regresamos a casa".

Entonces estaba listo para desmayarme allí.

"¡QUÉ!. ¿Ustedes dos... acaso ustedes...?"

"No, ella sólo siguió mi ejemplo".

Mientras que sentí alivio ante el pensamiento, no me hizo sentir nada cómodo.

"No te preocupes, Shin-chan. Tú eres el único a quien deseo. Cuando estaba viendo esas películas, sólo pensé en ti".

Si ella me hubiera estado mirando a los ojos mientras decía eso, probablemente me habría derretido en sus brazos justo ahí.

Pero afortunadamente no fue el caso.

Había sin embargo una pesada tensión en el aire. El latir del corazón de Rei probablemente era tan rápido como el mío.

La situación pudo haberse salido de control, eso es si no hubiera notado lo que le había hecho al cabello de Rei.

Jadeé y me olvidé de todo lo que se había dicho hacía unos segundos.

¡Oh Dios!

Empecé a sudar...

* * *

"Lo... lo lamento..." 

Rei me dio una mirada molesta.

"Ya te disculpaste lo suficiente. No importa, Shinji. Volverá a crecer".

Traté de evitar mirarla. En verdad me sentía mal por ello. Le había advertido. ¿No le dije que le iba a arruinar el cabello?

Bueno, no era _tan_ malo. El cabello de Rei siempre había sido un poco rebelde después de todo. De hecho, el lado derecho no estaba mal (no trabajé tanto él). El problema era que el lado izquierdo estaba _mucho más_ corto. Así que en verdad le daba un aire extraño a Rei. Pude haberme arriesgado a tratar de remover algo más de cabello de la derecha, pero una llamada del Cuartel General sobre el ataque de un Ángel me previno de cualquier intento adicional.

Probablemente era para lo mejor.

Al menos, tuvo el benéfico efecto de hacer reír a Asuka, por primera vez en días. Eso fue hasta que Ritsuko le ordenó ponerse su traje de conexión. Deseé que Misato hubiera estado ahí, Ritsuko a veces podía ser tan fría. Por primera vez, era claro que Asuka no estaba tan entusiasta de subir a su EVA.

En verdad me sentí mal por ella.

Y aún más preocupado.

* * *

La Unidad-01 aún estaba en criostasis. No me gustó nada ese hecho. Después de lo que pasó con el Quinceavo Ángel, me había jurado a mí mismo no dejar solas a las chicas de nuevo. Aparentemente, al Comandante no le importaba eso. ¡Qué idiota! No había forma de que Asuka estuviera lista para regresar. Todavía no. Si no hubiera estado asustado de lastimar a Asuka más de lo que ya estaba, habría pedido pilotear la Unidad-02. Pero sabía que se habrían rehusado de todas formas. Yo era el único quien podía pilotear a la Unidad-01, aún si no debía usarse. 

En verdad odiaba esto.

Lo único que evitó que me volviera loco era mi fe en Rei. Elle tendría éxito. Tenía que creer en ella.

"Rei..." dije mientras abría un canal de comunicación. Rei se veía muy tensa, lo cual me preocupó. Cuando ella estaba en su EVA, usualmente mantenía un actitud tranquila y muy profesional, su rostro sólo mostraría expresión en situaciones muy peligrosas o tensas. Pero justo ahora, el Ángel aún tenía que llegar...

"Ten cuidado..." añadí después de unos cuantos segundos.

La cara de Rei se suavizó, mis palabras al parecer fueron más significativas que fuera lo que fuera que la estaba preocupando.

"Lo tendré", respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de terminar la comunicación.

Aún estaba preocupado, pero al menos ya no tanto.

* * *

Para cuando Misato finalmente llegó a NERV, el Ángel por fin había arribado y estaba bajo observación por Rei, quien esperaba órdenes adicionales. Hasta ahora, no había utilizado ningunas ondas de violación mental o rayos de energía, lo cual consideré como algo bueno. Simplemente flotaba. 

"¡Rei! Observaremos sus status por un rato", ordenó Misato, mientras finalmente tomaba el mando.

"No. Ahí viene".

¿Qué... qué quería decir con eso? Las palabras de Misato lo respondieron.

"¡Rei!. ¡Acción evasiva!"

"¡No puede!. ¡Es demasiado tarde!" gritó Hyuga.

"¡El blanco ha entrado en contacto físico con la Unidad Cero!" confirmó Aoba.

¡Dios Mío!. ¡Rei!. ¡Esperaba que ella estuviera bien!

Creo que la gente en el cuarto de Control analizó la situación por un corto tiempo. No estoy seguro exactamente qué tanto, para mí se sintió como horas. Pero eventualmente, Misato dio unas órdenes para ayudar a Rei.

"¡Que salga el EVA Unidad Dos! Que rescate a Rei y proporcione cobertura".

En verdad deseé que ella hubiera dicho que saliera la Unidad-01, aún si no era muy probable. En verdad esperaba que Asuka pudiera ayudar. Pero parte de mí tenía dudas.

"Asuka, avanza trescientos metros y propaga tu Campo-AT al máximo, luego dispara el arma de paleta apuntando a la parte trasera del blanco", ordenó Misato."¡EVA Unidad-02, despegue!"

Por un largo tiempo, lo único que pude oír fue el sonido del silencio.

"¡Muévete!. ¡Asuka!. ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Cuál es el status de la Unidad-02?"

"Ella no puede moverse, Mayor. ¡Su radio de sincronización está por debajo del 10!" respondió la Teniente Ibuki.

"¡Asuka!"

"No se moverá... simplemente no se moverá..."

Esas eran las únicas palabras que Asuka podía decir entre sollozos. Era como había temido. Asuka era incapaz de apoyar a Rei; y mucho menos capaz de rescatarla. Era demasiado tan pronto, ella no estaba lista...

¡Maldición!

"¡Déjame salir Misato!" grité mientras activaba la Unidad-01, esta vez sin esfuerzo.

Esperaba una respuesta negativa. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Y si necesitaba destruir el Cuartel General para ir a ayudar a Rei, entonces estaba resuelto a hacerlo. Ya no dejaría que nadie fuera lastimado...

Creo que estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás cuando escuché las palabras del Comandante.

"La congelación en la Unidad-01 está cancelada, en efectivo de inmediato. Que salga tan pronto como sea posible".

¡No me iba a poner a discutir!

"¡Estoy listo Misato!. ¡Llévame rápido ahí!"

"¡Sí... claro! Tan pronto como salgas, despliega tu Campo-AT al máximo poder. Un arma te estará esperando. ¡Cógela, dispara al blanco y saca lo más rápido que puedas a Rei de ahí!"

"¡Sí Misato-san!"

Como esperaba, el hecho de que la Unidad-01 ya estaba activada y operacional hizo las cosas más rápidas, ya que en un minuto, la gigantesca arma humanoide había sido movida a las catapultas. Pronto, sentí la acometida familiar mientras era catapultado a la superficie. Finalmente pude ver con mis ojos lo que le estaba pasando al Evangelion Unidad-00, y tuve que esperar otros cuantos difíciles segundos necesarios para liberar a mi EVA de los seguros. Quería simplemente correr hacia ella y salvarla, pero mi sentido común me dijo que tendría una mejor oportunidad para hacerlo si seguía las órdenes de Misato.

Aparentemente, activar mi Campo-AT hizo que el Ángel se percatara de mi presencia. De no haber sido por una advertencia de Misato, nunca habría podido esquivar su ataque ya que mi atención lo dejó un segundo o dos, el tiempo que me tomó recoger el rifle que me habían enviado. Mientras que uno de los extremos permanecía unido a la Unidad-00, el otro se lanzó contra mí. Falló, pero destruyó mi rifle. El final de esa cosa se torció en medio del aire, y de nuevo se movió hacia mi. No sé exactamente cómo lo logré, la cosa era extremadamente rápida, pero de alguna forma la mano izquierda de mi EVA atrapó al gusano de luz. Se torció en el puño de metal para liberarse, pero lo sostuve firmemente. Mientras que el otro brazo del EVA alcanzaba mi cuchillo progresivo, súbitamente sentí un dolor agudo; como si mi mano izquierda estuviera en el fuego o algo. Miré a la pantalla donde noté que la mano izquierda de la Unidad-01 estaba siendo deformada por el Ángel. Después me dijeron que trató de contaminar mi mano. Luego vi que mi propia mano, bajo el traje de conexión estaba sufriendo del mismo tipo de "heridas" que mi EVA. Por reflejo, casi lo dejé ir. Pero entonces, se me ocurrió un pensamiento.

No era sólo una impresión. Sufría por lo que mi EVA sufría. Si era sí, entonces...

Miré a la Unidad-00...

¡Rei!

Agarré el cuchillo progresivo y salvajemente golpeé al Ángel muchas veces, tratando de cortarlo en pedazos. La sangre salió efusivamente por las cuchilladas. Estaba a punto de literalmente cortarlo en dos cuando de pronto escuché a Rei gritar a través del sistema de comunicación. La voz de Misato la siguió inmediatamente.

"¡Shinji, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, detente ahora!. ¡Los signos vitales de Rei se están volviendo locos!"

Oh no... ¿Era posible que al lastimar a esa cosa... lastimara a Rei?

Esta vez, traté de soltarlo, pero ahora parecía fijado a los dedos del EVA. Aterrándome, tiré el cuchillo y agarré otra parte del Ángel y jalé. Sentí una muy dolorosa sensación de rasgadura mientras la mano izquierda de la Unidad y el Ángel fueron separados a la fuerza, dejando en esa mano un desastre sanguinolento. Realmente no quería pensar que tan grave mi propia mano había sido lastimada, pero sabía que era casi demasiado doloroso tratar de usarla. Entonces dejé ir al Ángel antes de que hiciera daño a la otra mano. Incluso después de unos cuantos segundos, de alguna forma había derretido la armadura y empezó a atacar la carne de esa mano. Sentí como si acabara de quemarme la mano en hierro caliente o algo.

Traté de prepararme para esquivar un nuevo ataque de esa cosa, ya que era lo único que podía hacer por ahora hasta que alguien viniera con alguna clase de plan, cuando súbitamente, el Ángel se tensó. En el otro lado del Ángel, la Unidad-00 pareció hacerse bola alrededor de la parte del Ángel que estaba conectada a ella. Por el sistema de comunicación, escuché las palabras "Campo-AT Invertido".

"¡Rei!. ¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!" gritó una obviamente disgustada Misato.

Ninguna respuesta de la Unidad-00. Me preocupé. Rei había cambiado, pero no tanto como para ignorar la pregunta de un superior.

"¡Rei!. ¡Abandona el EVA!. ¡Expulsa tu cabina de contacto!" ordenó Misato.

"No. Si me voy, el Campo-AT cesará de existir. Así que, no lo haré".

¿Qué... qué estaba ella diciendo? Si ella hacía eso... ella iba a...

"¡Rei!. ¡Haz lo que dice Misato!"

Una pantalla de comunicación desde la Unidad-00 apareció. Sin embargo, las palabras "Sólo Sonido" eran lo único que podía ver en ella.

"Es demasiado tarde..."

"¡Rei!"

¡No podía dejarla hacer eso!. ¡No podía dejarla morir! Incluso si parte de mí sabía que nunca llegaría a tiempo, mi EVA corrió hacia su Unidad-00.

La gente en el cuarto de Control no lo notó debido al LCL, pero yo estaba llorando.

"Shinji... pase lo que pase... nunca olvides... que te amo".

"¡NO!. ¡Rei!. ¡No hagas esto!. ¡REI!"

"Te amo..."

Esas palabras susurradas fueron seguidas por el sonido de una fuerte explosión. La pura luz blanca me cegó. Sentí dolor cuando la explosión engulló a la Unidad-01 y la mandó al aire, y aún más dolor cuando me estrellé fuertemente en el suelo, mi propia cabeza golpeando con fuerza el asiento de la cabina de contacto. Perdí la conciencia. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro si fue debido al dolor físico. Me había sentido peor en el pasado. Creo que fue porque parte de mi corazón se partió en dos ese día.

* * *

Desperté sobresaltado, capaz apenas de respirar, mi mente aún medio dormida. En mis sueños, un Ángel había atacado y Rei había muerto. Traté de levantarme, pero las sábanas de mi cama estaba enredadas a mi alrededor y perdí el equilibrio y caí de la cama. Eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sin embargo deseé que no lo hubiera hecho, ya que me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de la enfermería y no en la mía propia. Esto significaría... levanté mis manos para verlas. Estaban envueltas en vendajes. Recordé el dolor que sentí cuando el Ángel contaminó las manos de la Unidad-01 con solamente un único tacto. 

Eso... eso no podía ser...

Torpe pero frenéticamente, removí los vendajes de mi mano izquierda. La luz era débil, pero aún así podía ver claramente cuán hinchada estaba la piel en algunos lugares. Incluso había unos cuantas leves cicatrices aquí y allá, prueba de que un tipo de operación había sido hecha. El leve mareo que estaba sintiendo era probablemente un efecto secundario de los analgésicos que seguramente hacían esas lesiones soportables.

El Ángel había contaminado las manos de la Unidad-01.

Traté de pelear contra él, pero sólo había lastimado a Rei.

Así que, Rei...

No. No. ¡NO!

Sin pensar realmente, salí corriendo del cuarto, sin importarme el hecho de que sólo estaba vistiendo una bata de hospital (al menos no estaba desnudo esta vez). Tenía que encontrar a Rei. ¡Seguramente ella estaba viva!. ¡Ella debió de haber escapado!. ¡Si miraba alrededor, la encontraría!

Mi reacción no pasó desapercibida por el staff de la enfermería. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que estaba preguntando por ella con todos mis pulmones. Sólo había revisado cinco o seis habitaciones cuando fui agarrado por tres enfermeras. Traté de escapar de ellas, pero pudieron inyectarme con algo. Perdí el conocimiento en ese lugar.

* * *

Cuando desperté de nuevo, mi mente parecía envuelta por una densa niebla. Probablemente eran los efectos de un sedante. Observé el techo, y sentí las lágrimas mojar mis mejillas. Mi mente era más o menos un desorden, pero había algunos hechos que no podía ignorar. No alcancé a la Unidad-00 y aún así la explosión mandó a mi EVA a volar en el aire, incluso con mi Campo-AT a toda su fuerza. Incluso si ella la hubiera expulsado, la cabina de contacto de Rei casi habría estado en el centro de la explosión. No había ninguna forma de que una cabina de contacto hubiera sobrevivido. 

Rei estaba... muerta.

"Shinji..."

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Misato pararse al lado de mi cama. Se veía triste. No tanto como cuando me dijo que Kaji estaba muerto, pero estaba cerca.

"Misato-san... dime que esto sólo es una pesadilla... por favor..."

Ella sólo sacudió su cabeza. Algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

"¡No... por favor, no!"

Estaba llorando otra vez, las lágrimas fluían libremente esta vez.

Misato se sentó en el borde de la cama a mi lado. Ella me miró directo a los ojos.

"Ella se ha ido, Shinji".

Recordé el día siguiente al viaje al lago. Cuán triste había estado. En ese entonces, sentí como si fuera el fin del mundo. Qué ingenuo de mi parte. No ser amado por nadie no es la experiencia más dolorosa que puedes vivir. Lo que más duele es perder a alguien a quien amas. Y es aún peor si esa persona te ama de vuelta.

El dolor que sentí en ese momento fue tan intenso que casi era físico. Era como si estuviera a punto de ser engullido por un mar de oscuridad. Probablemente por instinto, alcancé a Misato, la abracé tan fuerte como pude, para no ser barrido por esa ola de dolor. No recuerdo mucho más que eso. Sólo recuerdo el dolor. Probablemente me quedé dormido, ya que recuerdo claramente haber despertado, con mi cabeza justo debajo de su pecho. Sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor, y ella yacía dormida en la misma cama. El dolor aún estaba ahí, y aún tenía unas lágrimas más por llorar, pero los sentimientos no eran tan intensos como antes. Mis sollozos probablemente la despertaron, ya que ella alzó una de sus manos a mi cabeza para acariciar mi cabello. Ahora era su turno para confortarme.

"De alguna forma... estará bien, Shinji... lo prometo..."

Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse. Sólo se quedó ahí, dejándome descansar.

"¿Cómo...?"

"No... no lo sé Shinji..."

A pesar del dolor en mi corazón, se sintió bien estar ahí. Se sintió bien sentir su respiración regular. No me sentí solo.

Momentos de relativa paz como éste no pueden durar para siempre, sin embargo. Estaba lentamente quedándome dormido cuando Hyuga entró a la habitación. De no haber estado tan deprimido, tal vez me habría reído de la expresión que apareció en su cara cuando vio la forma en que Misato me estaba sosteniendo. Pobre Makoto...

"Lo... lo siento Mayor, pero... el Comandante quiere verla".

Él en verdad se veía apesadumbrado, me di cuenta cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Parte de mi cerebro tomó nota de que Hyuga era un buen hombre. La otra parte aún estaba fijada en la muerte de Rei.

No quería que Misato se fuera, pero sabía que ella no tenía mucha opción. Así que la dejé levantarse.

"Lo lamento, Shinji..."

"Está bien..."

Ella estaba a punto de irse, cuando habló otra vez.

"Siempre que te sientas listo, puedes regresar a casa. Hay... algo para ti ahí. Una carta. Le pedí a Asuka que la pusiera en tu habitación..."

¿Una carta?. ¿Una carta... de Rei?

Esto me sacudió los suficiente para despejar mi mente. En una acometida, busqué mis ropas y me las puse. Unos cuantos minutos después, estaba de camino a casa.

* * *

_Mi más querido Shinji,_

_Desde el ataque del Quinceavo Ángel, he sentido una sensación de pavor pasar a través de mí. No sé por qué, pero creo que la siguiente batalla tal vez muy bien sea mi última. Tal vez sólo estoy asustada. Lo que le sucedió a Asuka es espantoso y los Ángeles parecer volverse más y más fuertes. Estoy al tanto del nivel de mis habilidades, y dudo que pueda ganar por mi cuenta contra el siguiente Ángel. Pero me he jurado a mí misma que siempre te mantendré a salvo. Y me propongo a guardar ese juramento. Estoy asustada, pero en paz._

_Espero, sin embargo, que podré ser capaz de regresar a ti._

_Pero si no puedo... por favor que sepas que lo lamento. Es casi seguro que pronto conocerás los secretos que traté de guardar de ti. Quería decirte, pero nunca encontré la fuerza. Porque sé que te habría perdido de haberlo hecho._

_Nunca debí haber existido. Pero, soy._

_También te lo agradezco, Ikari Shinji. Me diste tanto. Antes de conocerte, existía, pero no vivía. Sólo existía para los propósitos de Él. Tú me hiciste sentir. Tú me hiciste pensar. Tú me diste una voluntad. Tú me diste vida. Nunca podría agradecerte lo suficiente. _

_Que sepas que te amo, Shinji._

_Te amo. Siempre lo haré._

_Rei_

Mientras leía las primeras palabras, sentí a mis rodillas ceder. Cuando llegué a la mitad de la carta, las lágrimas cayeron sobre la hoja de papel, arruinando la ordenada escritura de Rei. No podía estar parado más. Cuando terminé la carta, me hice bola en el piso, llorando con todo mi corazón otra vez.

Ella sabía que moriría. Agarrada en mi mano estaba la prueba de ello. Una cruz de plata en una cadena plateada; la cruz que ella siempre llevaba. La encontré en un pequeño sobre junto con la carta.

Ella sabía que moriría, pero, aún piloteó.

"_Pero me he jurado a mí misma que siempre te mantendré a salvo"._

Por mi bien.

"_Y me propongo a guardar ese juramento"._

Ella lo había hecho. Y le había costado la vida. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué hizo esto?. ¿Para que así yo pudiera vivir?. ¿Acaso ella no sabía que preferiría haber muerto que saber que ella había sacrificado su vida por la mía?

Me levanté y miré al techo, hacia el cielo que no podía ver, hacia el lugar que dicen en que Dios vivía. Ese dios quien había enviado a sus mensajeros a destruirnos. Ese dios quien me había quitado a Rei.

No era justo... ¡No era justo!

"¡No es justo!. ¡REI!"

Me colapsé en el suelo. El dolor estaba dejando lugar al enojo. Golpeé el suelo con mi puño, luego una segunda vez, y luego una tercera. Una y otra vez, hasta que los vendajes en mis manos estaba manchados con rojo y mis manos se sintieron demasiado entumecidas para doler más.

Sin saberlo yo, alguien había visto todo esto, en una mezcla de horror, dolor y confusión. Sólo me percaté de su presencia cuando sus brazos me rodearon.

Unos suaves brazos femeninos. Tibios y confortantes.

"¿... Rei?"

"Shinji..."

Ella sólo había susurrado mi nombre. Pero fue suficiente para reconocer la voz. Asuka.

Un pensamiento irracional quería que me liberara de su abrazo. Es no estaba bien. Rei era la que usualmente me confortaba. A veces Misato. Nunca Asuka. Pero me sentí demasiado débil para forcejear.

Y luego sentí una lágrima en mi mejilla. Una lágrima que no había sido derramada por mis ojos.

Luego escuché los sollozos, uniéndose a los míos.

Estoy seguro de que si alguien hubiera estado ahí para vernos, habría encontrado difícil de creer que estos dos niños, uno sosteniendo al otro mientras ambos estaban llorando, eran la única esperanza de la humanidad.

* * *

Después de un rato, eventualmente nos calmamos. Asuka yacía en el piso y yo estaba a su lado, con mi cabeza descansando sobre su pecho en desarrollo, mecido por el lento movimiento de su respiración regular. El pensamiento que se ocurrió fue que mi cabeza probablemente estaba muy pesada para ella y en esa posición, aplastada entre mí y el piso probablemente estaba incómodo, pero me sentí involuntario e incapaz de moverme. 

"Debería estar contenta de que esté muerta. Ahora puedo tenerte todo para mí".

Asuka...

"Pero no lo estoy. Me siento horrible por incluso considerar el pensamiento y me siento triste en cuanto pienso en ella".

Estaba escuchando las palabras, pero realmente no sentí nada sobre ellas.

"En verdad la odiaba. A menudo deseé que ella muriera".

Ni siquiera me sentí enojado.

"¿Por qué no estoy contenta de que se haya ido?"

No tenía nada que decir.

"Es confuso. Creo que ella era mi amiga. Creo que me importaba. Sé que saber que ella se ha ido... duele..."

Así que me quedé callado.

"Yo debí haber muerto en vez de ella. Yo soy la inútil. Ni siquiera pude dar un paso. Le fallé por completo. Le fallé a todos. Soy inútil".

El silencio llenó la habitación de nuevo por un largo tiempo. Segundos, tal vez incluso minutos.

"¿Por qué? Ella murió por mí... ¿Por qué?" finalmente dije.

"Porque ella te amaba más que a ella misma".

"Pero yo también la amaba..."

Silencio.

"Lo sé..." la voz de Asuka parecía quebrada mientras ella decía esas palabras.

"¡SHINJI!"

Escuché a Misato decir mi nombre mientras corría en el departamento y entraba a mi cuarto. Su rostro apareció en el umbral de la puerta, parecía casi sin aliento, pero había tal destello de vida en sus ojos.

"¡Está viva!"

Me paré al instante en cuanto oí esas palabras, mi cuerpo entero súbitamente sintiéndose energizado, olvidándome por completo de la chica que me estaba sosteniendo.

No podía ser... pero si era verdad...

"¡Qué!"

"¡Está viva!. ¡Rei está viva!"

¡Gracias a Dios!

"¿Dónde!"

"¡La enfermería de NERV, Primera sección de Nervio Craneal!"

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, estaba fuera del departamento en un instante, seguido de cerca por Misato, dejando a una Asuka en shock atrás.

* * *

Ella estaba ahí. Mirando a través de la ventana, con vendajes en su cabeza y brazos, un parche sobre su ojo derecho, vistiendo un camisón de enfermería. 

¡Ella estaba ahí!

Corrí hacia ella. Si esto era un sueño, recé por no despertar antes de alcanzarla.

"¡Rei!. ¡Estás bien!. ¡Gracias a Dios!. ¡Estás... estás viva!"

Todo estaba bien ahora. Ella estaba viva. No se la habían llevado de mí. Podíamos regresar a cómo era antes. Con la ayuda de Rei, Asuka se pondría mejor. Pelearíamos contra el último de los Ángeles juntos, nada podría detenernos ahora. Superaríamos esto, ahora que Rei estaba de vuelta.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Esas palabras me cayeron encima como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Fue entonces cuando los noté. Los cambios. Pequeños detalles. El montón de cabello rebelde impecable, el cual no había sufrido por mis intentos de cortarlo. Sus vendajes, en los exactamente mismos lugares de cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. La expresión en su cara, una expresión que no había visto en meses, nunca así de sin vida.

Ésta no era Rei.

"Tú no eres Rei".

Quería gritar, pero las palabras salieron llanamente.

Ella me miró por un minuto entero, analizándome.

"Creo que no. Creo, que probablemente, soy la tercera".

No entendí por completo esas palabras. Pero algunas de ellas fueron lo suficientemente claras para mí. Esta... cosa... no era Rei. Y si no era Rei, entonces Rei estaba...

No... no...

"¡NO!"

Esto... esto no podía ser verdad. Alguien... alguien debía de estarme jugando una cruel broma. De lo contrario¿Por qué darle a ésta cosa el rostro de una chica que amaba?

Pero esos ojos rojos...

No... no podía ver a esa cosa un segundo más. Así que corrí tan lejos de ella como pude.

* * *

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo me tomó para regresar a mis sentidos. Probablemente había vagado por el Geofrente como un demente por minutos, tal vez incluso horas. Observé el jardín de sandías justo enfrente de mí. Algo en mi inconsciente probablemente me había hecho venir aquí. Sintiéndome exhausto, me dejé caer en mis rodillas. 

"Kaji... ¿Qué debo hacer?... no entiendo lo que está pasando..."

¿Por qué él tuvo que morir? Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba respuestas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Qué le había pasado a Rei? Si la chica que había visto no era Rei. ¿Entonces qué era?

Podía preguntarle a Misato... pero dudaba que ella tuviera las respuestas. Ella no me habría dicho que Rei estaba viva si no lo hubiera creído. Kaji habría sabido... pero estaba muerto. ¿Quién¿Quién podía decirme?

"Doctora Akagi".

Ella siempre parecía saber mucho, más de lo que ella diría. Ella era la cabeza detrás del Proyecto-E. Si había algo malo con uno de los pilotos, ella sería la primera en saberlo. Ella tenía que tener las respuestas.

La pregunta era. ¿Me las daría a mí?

Sólo había una forma de saberlo.

"Gracias Kaji... esto seguro que de alguna forma... tú me inspiraste..."

Me levanté, le di una última mirada a las frutas, luego caminé hacia NERV.

* * *

Nunca antes había visitado la oficina de Ritsuko, pero tenía una vaga idea de dónde estaba, así que encontrarla no fue problema. Curiosamente, ella de hecho estaba ahí, mirando su computadora. Al menos por una vez, algo salió bien. 

"Doctora Akagi".

Sobresaltada, la científica de cabello rubio casi saltó de su asiento. Sólo entonces, noté lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla de su computadora. Era una foto de mi padre, una mujer que no conocía pero quien se veía de alguna manera... familiar... y una joven mujer que se veía como Ritsuko, sólo que más joven y con cabello café. ¿Podría ser... una foto de Ritsuko, de hace años? En cualquier caso, no importaba, así que traje mi atención de vuelta a la Doctora, quien rápidamente se había calmado de su estado sobresaltado.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Shinji?"

Usualmente, Ritsuko daba un aire de tranquilidad y control. No esta vez. Era como si ella hubiera estado... conmocionada por algo. Y no era mi visita inesperada, estaba seguro. Mientras miraba sus ojos cafés, noté que estaban un poco irritados y rojos.

Me di cuenta de que no me importaba.

"Quiero la verdad. Quiero saber qué era esa cosa que vi en la enfermería".

Por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿La enfermería?. ¿Te refieres a Rei?"

"No era Rei".

De nuevo, pareció sorprendida.

"No tengo idea de lo que tratas de decir, Shinji. Y te puedo asegurar, que la persona que viste es Ayanami Rei".

"No, se ve como ella, pero no es ella. No pudo haberle crecido el cabello en menos de un día. Y yo vi la explosión de cerca. No hay manera de que ella haya podido vivir a eso. Además..." añadí mientras miraba mis ambas manos vendadas, "... sus heridas habrían sido en verdad horribles".

Sorprendentemente, esta vez, la Doctora sólo asintió.

"Justo como lo pensé. No todos habrían creído en la súbita reaparición de Rei. Muy bien, Shinji... que sepas que no estuve mintiendo cuando dije que la persona que viste es Ayanami Rei. La verdad es mucho más complicada".

"Entonces. ¿Cuál es la verdad?"

"No me creerías, así que tal vez también te la muestre..."

* * *

Seguí a la Doctora en los oscuros corredores profundos del subterráneo, definitivamente más bajo que los niveles a los que yo tenía acceso. Debo admitir, que me sentía un poco nervioso sobre todo esto, pero estaba determinado a verlo. Estaba determinado a obtener las respuestas a mis preguntas. 

"_Es casi seguro que pronto conocerás los secretos que traté de guardar de ti. Quería decirte, pero nunca encontré la fuerza. Porque sé que te habría perdido de haberlo hecho"._

Esos secretos que Rei no pudo decirme... tenía que saber cuáles eran.

Habíamos estado caminando en un corredor pobremente iluminado por un rato cuando Ritsuko se paró enfrente de una puerta. Me di cuenta de que era la primera puerta que había visto desde que habíamos dejado el elevador que nos llevó a este nivel. Las palabras 'Dogma Terminal: Nivel 1 Sector 2' estaban escritas sobre ellas. Aunque, a primera vista, más bien noté la palabra 'Aléjese'.Y debo decir que realmente no me sentí cómodo cuando noté las palabras 'Se disparará a los intrusos'. El único pensamiento tranquilizante fue que yo era el único piloto de EVA disponible ahora mismo, por lo tanto indispensable, eso es hasta que hicieran pruebas de compatibilidad entre Ayanami y la Unidad-02... o hasta que encontraran a otro piloto. Temblé ante el pensamiento, recordando lo que le sucedió al Cuarto Elegido.

En un rápido movimiento, Ritsuko pasó una tarjeta roja por un lector a la izquierda de la puerta.

Nada sucedió. La Doctora obviamente estaba sorprendida.

"No funcionará sin mi pase".

Casi jadeé cuando súbitamente, Misato estaba detrás de la científica de cabello rubio, con el arma apuntando a su espalda. Jamás la vi venir. Ella tenía un expresión muy seria en su cara. De alguna forma, sentí que ella tal vez de hecho usara su arma si lo necesitaba. Me asustó. Ésta no era mi Misato...

Me pregunté... ¿Pude yo mismo haber llegado así de lejos por saber la verdad?

"Ya veo. ¿Acaso Kaji arregló esto?"

Para alguien quien tenía una pistola clavada en la espalda, la Doctora no se veía perturbada del todo.

"Quiero conocer los secretos que escondes aquí".

"Muy bien. Estaba de camino a mostrarle algunos a Shinji. Puedes venir".

* * *

Usamos lo que sólo puedo describir como un elevador de luz. No, esa no es una descripción acertada. Mas bien, una plataforma de metal que lentamente bajó con un tipo de cadena de brillantes rayos de energía roja, enlazados como una cadena de ADN. No tengo idea de cómo funcionaba esta cosa, cómo parecíamos ir abajo, flotando, sin cables. El pensamiento de preguntar a Ritsuko incluso nunca me vino a la mente. Sólo observé al rayo de luz, medio impresionado, medio perdido en pensamientos. La Doctora y la Mayor tampoco fueron muy parlantes. 

Cuando llegamos al fondo del "elevador", terminamos en otro enorme y oscuro corredor sin fin aparente. Al menos, había unos cuantos pequeños vehículos eléctricos a nuestra disposición esta vez. Sin perder tiempo, Ritsuko nos indicó que subiéramos y nos dirigimos a... sólo Ritsuko sabía dónde.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, finalmente se detuvo enfrente de unas puertas gemelas de metal. A su izquierda, había un panel, con números en él. Salimos del vehículo, entonces Ritsuko metió una serie de números, luego pasó su tarjeta por el lector del panel. Las puertas se abrieron.

No había ninguna luz en la habitación. Parecía más bien enorme, pero no podía realmente calcular el tamaño. Noté sin embargo, que parecíamos estar parados sobre una pequeña plataforma ya que había un barandal a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando las puertas de metal se cerraron, el cuarto se puso completamente oscuro. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera podía ver a Ritsuko y Misato. No estaba muy cómodo con la idea. Entonces, las luces en el techo se encendieron, cegándome brevemente. Cuando recuperé la vista, me quedé en shock al darme cuenta de que el cuarto ante nosotros era gigantesco. No pude ni siquiera suponer cuán grande era. Pero más impactante fue lo que vi en el piso. Huesos. Huesos gigantes. Un tipo de cráneos, vértebras que hacían una columna vertebral gigante, omóplatos... en general, los restos de probablemente unas cuantas docenas de seres gigantes.

"¿Son éstos... EVAS?" pregunté, aún bajo el shock de esa vista.

"Los primeros experimentos", respondió fríamente Ritsuko. "Fracasos. Desechados hace 10 años".

"Un cementerio de EVAS".

"Nada tan sofisticado, Shinji. Sólo es un basurero".

Mientras miraba lo que pudieron haber sido Evangelions, sólo escuché a Ritsuko abrir las puertas antes de que las luces se apagaran. Salió caminando y Misato yo simplemente la seguimos en silencio.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro siguiente destino, la Doctora comentó lo que acabábamos de ver.

"Como pudieron ver, la ciencia del Evangelion no es algo que comprendamos del todo. Muchos errores fueron cometidos mientras aprendíamos. De esos experimentos, sólo pudimos hacer dos Evangelions funcionales. El resto fueron fracasos. E incluso nuestros dos éxitos no estaban sin problemas. La Unidad-00, ya que era un prototipo, nunca proveyó la misma eficiencia que la Unidad-02. En cuanto a la Unidad-01... trajo una maldición sobre lo que se convertiría en NERV".

¿La Unidad-01?. ¿Una maldición?

Tras dos minutos de manejar, la Doctora se detuvo enfrente de una única puerta de metal. De nuevo, metió un código en una cerradura numérica y la puerta se abrió. Las luces revelaron un cuarto con una mesa, unas cuantas piezas de viejo equipo de cómputo y un montón de cables en la pared y el piso, asó como también ventanas destrozadas. Detrás de esas ventanas parecía haber un cuarto muy grande. Mientras que ésta no era la perspectiva a la que estaba acostumbrado, me recordó al cuarto en el cual se llevó a cabo las prueba de compatibilidad del EVA, eso fue hasta que la Unidad-00 perdió el control, mientras trataba de sincronizarme con ella, y destrozaba el cuarto.

"Esto parece el cuarto donde se realizan las pruebas de activación de los EVAS", notó Misato, confirmando mis pensamientos.

"Sí. Lo cual es perfectamente natural ya que ése era el propósito de este lugar. Aquí es donde las primeras pruebas de activación de los Evangelions prototipo y el modelo de prueba se hicieron".

"¿La Unidad-00 y la Unidad-01?" pregunté.

"Sí. ¿Recuerdas éste lugar Shinji?"

Había una fuerte sensación de deja vu, pero...

"No... Yo... yo no..."

"No me sorprende. Éste es el lugar donde tu madre desapareció. Tú estabas aquí cuando sucedió. Lo viste todo, estabas mirando, el momento en que ella desapareció".

"¡Ritsuko!" dijo una Misato en shock.

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, ya que las memorias empezaron a despertar en mí. No era muy claro. Recordé a Mamá llevándome aquí. Luego me dejó con mi Padre. También había una mujer con él. Estaba mirando a través de las ventanas... la vi vistiendo algo como un traje de conexión... entrando a algo que se parecía a una cabina de contacto... luego un hombre entró al cuarto... ¿Subcomandante Fuyutsuki? Luego... la voz de Mamá... entonces... gritos... Mamá... mi Padre llorando...

Mamá nunca regresó después de eso...

Me desmayé.

* * *

Desperté escuchando la preocupada voz de Misato. Ritsuko sólo estaba recargada contra una pared y me miraba impasible. 

Cuando reconocí dónde estábamos, casi me aterré, pero tras unos largos segundos, me calmé. Recordaba ahora... pero deseé no hacerlo.

Mamá había muerto... en lo que al parecer fue una prueba de sincronización.

Entonces. ¿Podía esto significar...? Ésta era la pieza del rompecabezas que me faltaba, o más bien que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Lo explicaba todo: la cálida sensación que siempre sentía dentro del EVA, por qué la Unidad-01 siempre me había protegido y por qué mi Padre era tan protectivo de ella.

Mamá estaba dentro de la Unidad-01.

El pensamiento no me hizo sentir mejor.

"Así que, lo entiendes ahora, Shinji. Esto es por lo que has estado huyendo toda tu vida, esto es lo que hizo a tu padre el hombre que es hoy".

"Sí".

"Bien. Entonces podemos continuar".

"¡Espera!. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Misato.

Le di la sonrisa más tranquilizante que pude hacer.

"Te lo diré pronto".

Esto no pareció satisfacer a Misato, pero ella no insistió. Estaba aliviado. Seguimos a Ritsuko. Aparentemente, nuestra siguiente locación estaba cerca ya que caminamos esta vez. De hecho, sólo estaba justo al otro lado del corredor. Sobre la puerta de metal, las palabras 'Laboratorio de Evolución Artificial' estaban escritas. Como antes, la Doctora tecleó un código numérico para abrir la puerta.

Supongo que normalmente mi primera reacción habría sido una de sorpresa, pero estaba un poco fuera de sí por todo lo que había aprendido en el cuarto previo. Sin embargo no previno que me diera cuenta de que éste lugar parecía familiar.

"Este cuarto... se ve justo como el cuarto de Rei. Antes de que ella viniera a vivir al complejo de nuestro departamento".

"No estoy sorprendida, ya que éste es el lugar donde Ayanami Rei nació", dijo Ritsuko como si fuera un hecho.

"¿Rei nació... en ésta habitación?"

"Sí".

Misato parecía impaciente por seguir adelante, aparentemente sin encontrar nada de interés en ésta habitación, pero apenas lo noté y no me importó. Aún tenía preguntas.

"¿Es esto el por qué Rei era tan...?"

"¿Inepta para vivir?. ¿Es eso lo que tratas de preguntar? Tal vez. Aquí es donde ella pasó sus primeros meses, antes de ser trasladada fuera del Cuartel General. La imagen de éste lugar fue probablemente quemada muy profundamente en su psique. Su lugar de nacimiento. La razón por la que ella existía. Su destino. Aquí también es donde ella lo conoció a Él".

¿Él?. ¿El Comandante?. ¿Mi Padre?

¿Cuál era exactamente el rol de él en todo esto?

"Dra. Akagi, no vine para ver esto", Misato dijo finalmente, cansada de esperar.

"Sea paciente, Mayor. Tendrá las respuestas que busca mientras le doy a Shinji la información que me pidió. Pero tiene razón, no queda nada aquí para ver. Así que tal vez sigamos adelante".

Salimos del cuarto para caminar hacia otra puerta de metal. Ritsuko me miró y me dio una mirada seria.

"Ésta es tu última oportunidad para detenerte Shinji. Una vez que veas lo que está detrás de esta puerta, tu percepción de algunas cosas cambiará para siempre. Sabrás la verdad, pero date cuenta de que esto no te dará ningún confort y no solucionará tus problemas. De hecho, quizás los empeore".

"Entiendo. Pero necesito saber la verdad. Por mí mismo".

"Muy bien. No te quejes si no puedes manejarlo".

Entonces, con un movimiento rápido de su tarjeta ID tras meter una larga serie de números, la puerta se abrió.

El siguiente cuarto... era raro. Estaba completamente negro, y parecía circular, su tamaño definido por dos rayos de luz verde que corrían alrededor de la habitación, que habrían hecho un círculo perfecto si la puerta no hubiera estado en el camino. En medio del cuarto había un gran tubo de cristal, lleno con lo que sospechosamente parecía LCL. En la cima del tubo de cristal había un tubo de metal, que subía y se conectaba a una intricada masa de más tubos de metal y cables. Además, a diferencia de los cuartos previos que visitamos, éste no parecía muerto. El sonido de la maquinaria trabajando era inconfundible.

Ritsuko me miró.

"Shinji, esto es lo que viniste a ver. Contempla. El núcleo del sistema sustituto".

"¿Éste es el núcleo del sistema sustituto?" preguntó Misato, obviamente sorprendida.

El sistema sustituto. Súbitamente recordé algo que Rei me había dicho sobre él.

"_Los datos del sistema que tomó el control... el sistema sustituto... vinieron... vinieron de mí..."_

El sistema sustituto... Rei...

"Rei estaba involucrada con éste sistema. ¿No es así?"

"Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Te mostraré la verdad; hablará por sí misma".

De su bata de laboratorio, la científica removió algo que parecía un control remoto, y presionó un botón. Súbitamente, el espacio entre las dos luces en la pared circular fue iluminado en una luz naranja.

Jadeé cuando me di cuenta de que la luz tenía este color porque parte de la pared de hecho estaba hecha de cristal, y detrás de ese cristal había LCL. Pero más paralizante fue la vista de tal vez cien chicas desnudas. Todas iguales, exactamente iguales. Una chica que pensé que conocía bien.

Ayanami Rei.

"¡R... Rei!. ¡Todas... todas éstas son Rei! Hay tantas de ellas..."

Entonces, si no estaba ya lo bastante en shock, todas esas chicas de repente abrieron sus ojos y nos miraron. Todas tenían esa dichosa... expresión feliz en sus rostros... era aterrador.

"¡Dios Mío!"

"¡Qué... qué dem...!" jadeó Misato. "¿Estás diciendo que... que el sistema sustituto es...?"

"Sí, éstas son el núcleo del sistema sustituto y éste lugar es la fábrica donde las 'manufacturamos'".

"¿Qué... qué son éstas...¿Acaso son... Rei?" preguntó Misato.

"Sólo son copias. Y nada más que refacciones para Rei".

"¿Qué... que es Rei?"

Era una pregunta que yo mismo estaba empezando a hacerme.

"La cosa que ustedes conocen como Ayanami Rei sólo es un clon. Una creación del hombre como el EVA, de un dios que encontramos y quisimos revivir a nuestra imagen, para servirnos. Eso es el EVA. Rei, por su parte, es un híbrido de Ángel y humano hecho por el hombre. Quizás hayas reconocido algunos de sus rasgos... aquellos de Ikari Yui".

Misato jadeó. Yo apenas y parpadeé. De alguna forma... no estaba tan sorprendido. Muy dentro, siempre lo había sabido, instintiva o inconscientemente tal vez. Simplemente nunca traté de encarar la realidad. Pero había tantas cosas. Su rostro... su sonrisa... similar, pero muy diferente. Era una sensación difícil de explicar.

Algunos tal vez hayan encontrado la revelación perturbadora. Quiero decir, me había enamorada con una chica parcialmente hecha con los genes de mi madre. Habíamos compartido una relación que hermanos verdaderos no compartían. Pero cuales quieran que fueran los orígenes de Rei...me di cuenta de que no me importaban. La única verdad que me importaba era que... Rei era Rei. El resto era... sin importancia.

"¿Quieres decir que... Rei es... la mamá de Shinji?"

"No". Dije llanamente. "Mamá está en la Unidad-01".

Misato jadeó de nuevo. Ritsuko apenas y reaccionó. Ella sólo me dio una levemente curiosa mirada.

"¿Lo descubriste mientras estuviste atrapado dentro de la Unidad-01?"

Asentí.

Misato parecía confundida. Ritsuko lo notó y explicó.

"Ikari Yui fue perdida en la primera prueba de activación de la Unidad-01. Desde entonces, hemos teorizado que su alma estaba atrapada dentro de ella. Shinji justamente acaba de confirmarlo ahora".

"Así que... eso... explicaría todas las veces que perdió el control..."

Ritsuko asintió.

"¿Y Rei?"

"Como dije, todas éstas son clones. Refacciones para el alma de Rei y para el sistema sustituto. Una creación humana, como el EVA. Éstas sólo son...marionetas".

"¿Cómo pueden jugar a ser Dios así como así?"

La Doctora dio una extraña sonrisa.

"Pregúntale a Ikari".

"Ella es humana". Finalmente declaré. "O al menos lo era. Más que cualquiera que nosotros..."

"Tal vez..." admitió Ritsuko. "¿Realmente qué hace a un humano? Sólo mírate a ti mismo. Pareces humano. Tienes sentimientos humanos. Pero, en algunas formas, eres como ella".

"¿Como ella?" preguntó Misato. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno... esto es ultra secreto, pero la verdad, Shinji sólo es un clon de su yo anterior. Tú lo viste como yo lo hice. El LCL que contenía su cuerpo mientras estaba atrapado en el EVA fue desechado antes de que pudiéramos recuperarlo. A través de medios desconocidos, el cuerpo de Shinji ha sido recreado por la Unidad-01, luego expulsado de su núcleo. Mientras que éste cuerpo es, hasta donde podemos ver, idéntico al original y contiene tu alma, ahora eres un hijo de la Unidad-01 y sólo una copia de tu yo anterior".

Mientras que Misato jadeó, yo sólo escuché. De alguna manera, sabía que Ritsuko estaba diciendo la verdad. Y creo que llegué a un punto donde simplemente ya no me importaba nada. Demasiadas verdades para tratar de aceptar. Así que¿No era completamente yo mismo? Gran problema...

Además, si Rei aceptaba quién era ella...

¿Pero de verdad ella lo aceptó? Ella nunca me dijo nada de esto...

La verdad no podía culparla. ¿Le habría creído algo de esto?

"¿Por qué...¿Por qué ella no me recuerda?" pregunté, siendo ésta realmente la única pregunta que quería respondida.

"Si ella hubiera conservado memorias de ti, ella no podría haber sido usada para cual sea el plan que Ikari tiene para ella. Así que el Comandante me pidió que me encargara de ese pequeño detalle. Lo siento Shinji".

Eso, sin embargo, causó algo de reacción de mí, mi ira súbitamente levantándose.

"¿Lo sientes?. ¿Crees que eso es suficiente?. ¡Ella murió, y luego la trajiste de vuelta a la vida para matarla de nuevo!. ¡Le borraste sus memorias!. ¿Y sólo lo sientes?"

"Tienes razón, todo esto está mal. No se le debió haber permitido a la marioneta regresar en primer lugar. Habría sido lo mejor para todos. Así que me aseguraré de que no pase de nuevo".

Ritsuko pulsó otro botón del control remoto que sostenía. Hubo un pequeño pitido, luego súbitamente escuché ruidos muy agudos por todo el alrededor del cuarto. Los clones... parecían tener dolor. Entonces, parecieron derretirse en una escena muy sangrienta. El LCL naranja se volvió más rojo. Casi me pongo enfermo por mirar eso, pero no podía apartar la vista, estaba congelado por el horror que estaba tomando lugar justo enfrente de mí. Esas cosas, fuera lo que fueran... todas estaban muriendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" demandó Misato, a pesar de la muy obvia respuesta. Sacó su arma y apuntó a su amiga.

"¡Las estoy destruyendo! Me estoy encargando de esas cosas con forma humana... poniendo un fin al dolor. Perdí contra esa cosa. No... nunca pude ganar. Ella nunca dejó su mente..."

¿Acaso ella estaba hablando... de mi padre?. ¿Fue eso el por qué ella había... hecho esto?

La Doctora cayó en sus rodillas, en lágrimas. La miré, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Ritsuko... llorando... y... ¿Debido a mi padre?. ¿Acaso ella... podía ella... tener sentimientos... por él?

"Soy estúpida, tan estúpida como mi madre era. Tan tonta... Puedes matarme, si quieres. Le doy la bienvenida a la muerte".

La Mayor bajó su arma. Se veía apesadumbrada por Ritsuko.

"En verdad eres estúpida si deseas eso".

* * *

Mientras que Misato había estado esperando un grupo de hombres armados, sólo el Comandante Ikari y el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki vinieron. Mientras él me miraba por unos largos segundos, apenas resistí el impulso de saltar sobre el Comandante. Ésta habría sido una forma muy conveniente de dejar salir algo de ira, pero tal vez nos haya puesto en más problemas de los que ya estábamos. Bueno, más bien, en más problemas de los que Misato ya estaba. Como ahora era el piloto de EVA más confiable disponible, así como también el único quien podía pilotear la Unidad-01, era improbable que me fueran a hacer nada... por el momento de todos modos. 

Al menos, obtuve algo de satisfacción por la vista en la cara del Comandante. Mientras él miraba los tanques de LCL que ahora contenían los restos fundidos de lo que previamente habían sido los clones de Rei, el shock se mostraba evidente en su cara. Éste fue sin embargo reemplazado rápidamente por la ira. Una ira roja y ardiente. Mientras giraba su vista hacia Ritsuko, ella pareció encogerse en sí misma. Sin embargo se revirtió al frío Ikari Gendo conocido por todos mientras me miraba a mí. Tal vez era debido a que lo estaba mirando a él de la misma forma en que acababa de observar a Ritsuko. Si esto causó alguna emoción dentro de él, la escondió bien. Finalmente, miró a Misato.

"Mayor. Escolte a la Dra. Akagi a Seguridad. Hasta nuevo aviso allí la detendrán".

"Sí señor".

Mientras que Misato obviamente estaba haciendo esfuerzos por su cuenta para permanecer calmada, aún había algo de veneno en su voz.

Fue entonces el turno de Fuyutsuki para mirarnos a la Mayor y a mí.

"Olviden cualquier cosa que creen haber visto esta noche... o tal vez se unan a la Dra. Akagi".

Mientras que el anciano había dicho esta amenaza muy seriamente, él obviamente no parecía verse muy feliz por toda esta situación entera. De hecho, me dio la impresión de alguien quien estaba muy cansado, probablemente cansado por todas las mentiras y todo el dolor causado por el EVA.

Me quedé en silencio mientras Misato reconocía esta nueva orden. Pero sabía muy bien que ella no iba a seguirla.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, me sentí totalmente drenado. Mi mente se estaba sintiendo entumida por todas estas súbitas revelaciones. Mamá había muerto en un accidente de sincronización y ahora existía dentro del EVA. Rei era parcialmente un clon de mi madre, ella era el sistema sustituto y simplemente fue reemplazada por otra Ayanami cuando murió. Su memoria había sido borrada y ahora Ritsuko había destruido todos los otros clones de Ayanami. 

Oh, y yo también era un clon...

En verdad me sentí cansado.

Los eventos recientes habían sido tan agotadores que la muerte de Rei de repente pareció como algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Esa realidad probablemente me caería encima muy pronto...

Todo estaba negro en el departamento. Ya que era tarde, supuse que Asuka estaba dormida. Bien por mí, sólo quería una cosa, ir a la cama, dormirme y dejar de pensar por unas cuantas horas.

Mientras encendía la luz de mi cuarto después de cerrar la puerta, me congelé. En mi cama, noté un sobre así como también la diadema de interfaz de Asuka. El miedo casi me abruma. Pero, con manos temblorosas, pude abrir el sobre. A diferencia de Rei, la escritura de Asuka era descuidada y casi desprovista de kanji. Pero la verdad no me importó.

_Shinji,_

_Perdí con una chica que odio y amo, mi amiga y mi rival. No... no perdí. Entiendo ahora que nunca tuve una oportunidad para empezar. Esa mirada en tu rostro cuando Misato te dijo que Rei estaba viva... sé que nunca tendrás esa misma mirada para mí._

_Me voy. He perdido cualquier razón para quedarme aquí. No puedo pilotear el EVA. No puedo esperar que alguna vez me ames como yo te amo. No te preocupes. Nunca volveré a molestarte otra vez. Jamás._

_Me disculpo por la manera en que te traté. No debí haberlo hecho. Pero estaba asustada. Asustada de mis sentimientos por ti. Ahora sé que tenía una buena razón para estarlo. Pero es demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para todo._

_No estoy segura de que todavía me importe. No me importa ya nada._

_Dile a Rei que la extrañaré, pero no pude soportar verla tampoco._

_Adiós Shinji._

_Asuka_

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Dolor y tristeza... vinieron de vuelta con toda su fuerza, ya que sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos por segunda vez en cuestión de unos cuantos días. Me colapsé en lágrimas. Una vez más... todos en mi vida me habían dejado atrás.

Se habían ido...

Me habían dejado...

Todos a quienes amaba... me habían dejado...

Solo...

* * *

**_Desde una colina cercana, la chica miraba lo que quedaba de Tokyo-3. Unos cuantos edificios raros, pero sobre todo un lago gigante. De nuevo, los Lilims habían tenido éxito en defenderse a sí mismos, pero a qué costo. El Evangelion azul ya no existía. Ahora, sólo el chico quedaba. Ella estaría pronto con él. Los hombres de SEELE habían visto eso. Semejantes tontos arrogantes... ellos no entendían nada._**

**_Zeruel le había costado a los Lilims su cuerpo, su posesión menos importante. Una cosa trivial, que se había perdido fácilmente y recuperado fácilmente. Más serio había sido Arael, el cual les había quitado su espíritu hasta que sólo las piezas destrozadas quedaron. El triunfo sobre Armisael demandó que los Lilims rindieran su vida._**

**_Pero todo aún no se había decidido. Ella sabía que la prueba final se estaba acercando, y lo que se requería de ella. Hasta ahora los Lilims no habían sido derrotados ni intimidados. Pero la salvación para ellos requeriría que ésta vez, finalmente no se contuvieran. Se preguntó si estarían dispuestos a hacer el sacrificio requerido..._**

**_Su alma._**

**_Lentamente dentro de ella, pudo sentir el impulso, el cual se había vuelto más y más fuerte durante los últimos días. La hora casi había llegado._**

**"_Sólo unos cuantos días más. Unos cuantos días más. Quiero conocer a este chico... Ikari Shinji..."_**

**_

* * *

_**Omake (por Godsend777):

Escena 1:

"Quieres decir... tú y Hotaru..." pregunté, sin estar seguro sobre si quería saber la respuesta.

Está bien, quería saber. Pero esa mirada en su rostro...

"No te preocupes, Shin-chan. La única persona en la que pensamos es en ti".

No estoy seguro sobre si debí sentirme aliviado o qué, pero yo-

Momento.

¿Pensamos?

"¿Pensamos?" pregunté.

Ella se sonrojó mucho ante la pregunta, pero no obstante respondió.

"Bueno... estamos yo, Asuka, Hotaru, Hikari..."

Y la lista seguía. Parecía que todas las mujeres en mi clase y la mitad del personal de NERV se juntaba los viernes para el 'Día de Apreciación del Tercer Elegido'.

¿Quién sabía?

Escena 2:

"¿Fue... tu primera vez con otra chica?" pregunté. Qué pregunta tan tonta. Por supuesto que Rei nunca-

"No". Vino la respuesta monótona.

¿Qué?. ¿Ella... y otra mujer... antes de Hotaru?

"¿Fue Asuka?"

"No".

"¿Misato?"

"No".

"¿H-Hikari?"

"Temo que no, Shin-chan".

"Oh Dios".

Media hora después, finalmente adiviné quién era.

"Ah... Maya fue tan romántica esa noche..." dijo Rei soñadoramente.

Notas del autor (31 de Octubre de 1999):

Lo sé, esta parte es más o menos una adaptación del Episodio 23. Me disculpo eso, pero no había muchas formas de cambiarlo, especialmente la visita al Dogma. Por supuesto, hice unos cambios y añadiduras, pero aún es más o menos lo mismo. No estoy seguro sobre si la prueba fallida de la Unidad-01 pasó ahí, pero decidí tomarme la libertad en eso.

Algunos tal vez noten que Ritsuko mostró el Cuarto de Evolución Artificial, los restos de los EVAS, y luego en sistema sustituto en el anime. Cambié el orden porque parecía tener más sentido tener al Laboratorio de Evolución Artificial seguido por la habitación del sistema sustituto.

Por qué hacer de Shinji un 'clon' tal vez se pregunten. Bueno, primero sigue más lo que hemos visto sucediendo. Era bastante claro. La recuperación falló, el LCL fue desechado, y Shinji sólo apareció después de que Misato abrazó su traje de conexión vacío y su madre lo envió de vuelta. Pueden claramente escuchar el sonido de algo que se desliza y luego un Shinji desnudo con detrás suyo, luz del núcleo de la Unidad-01. Mientras que esto no quiere decir necesariamente que Shinji fue clonado, pensé que no sólo era un hipótesis razonable y una buena idea, también es original. En adición a eso, pensé que el hecho ayudaría a Shinji a aceptar los orígenes de Rei, ya que serían similares de alguna forma. Él realmente no podía culparla por ser lo que él mismo es parcialmente.

¿Sobre Kaoru? Lo admito, no salió como estaba planeado. Quería tener más apariciones e interacciones con ella antes de que apareciera en el Capítulo 11, pero las circunstancias realmente no lo permitieron. Las historias tiene vida propia; a veces, pueden crecer diferente a lo que tenías planeado.

Finalmente, Rei y Hotaru. Sólo para estar seguro que algunos de ustedes no están confundidos por el omake, nada pasó entras las dos chicas. Ambas se quedaron en su lado de la cama mientras... se satisfacían a sí mismas con algo de placer solitario. Por qué poner **eso** algunos tal vez se pregunten. Bueno, todo es debido a una apuesta. Kawaii Ka-Wing-chan (autor de unos cuantos EVA fics como "Asuka, Ex-Positora", "Luces fuera", etc.) me retó a usar en LQYAE (creo que la idea salió por una broma de alguna clase, no recuerdo bien cómo empezó) una escena en la que Rei y Hotaru de hecho tuvieran sexo (aún en el contexto de Rei enseñándole a Hotaru sobre el sexo). Inicialmente usé una escena como esa, pero algunos de mis pre-lectores pensaron que se pasaba un poco. Así que la bajé de tono. Sin embargo... la estaré poniendo en las tomas cortadas de LQYAE (Ka-Wing, la apuesta era usarla... no dijiste dónde ).

Ohayo: Buenos días (creo)

Comenzado el 20 de Febrero de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 31 de Octubre de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 5 de Noviembre de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 19 de Enero del 2000

Revisiones finales el 15 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 20 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor... duh, es increíble que Shinji no se haya suicidado después de todo lo que pasó en este capítulo jajaja, la verdad cuando lo leí por primera vez hace tiempo sí me abrumó la tristeza, así que si ustedes lectores no experimentaron nada bueno...vaya insensibilidad (coughTheblacksuncough). Falta poco para el final, y el siguiente capítulo también es muy bueno (y largo), supongo que el inicio y el final de este capitulo son más que obvios para que sepan qué esperar del que sigue... en fin, gracias a Theblacksun por la prelectura y correcciones.

En otras cosas, ya empecé con el primer capítulo de "La 2nda Oportunidad" de JimmyWolk, aunque tan sólo son 6 están algo largos, así que van a tener que esperar un rato para ver el fin de LQYAE jejeje. Mientras tanto, en el SRWMX apenas llegúe a la pelea del EVA-01 contra el EVA-03... muy interesante en lo que va la historia jajaja, en fin, hasta la próxima.


	23. Donde los Ángeles Temen Pisar

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 11 – Donde los Ángeles Temen Pisar**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Asistido por: Sparky Clarkson

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Pacífico. 

Algunas personas usarían esa palabra para describir lo que ya era conocido como el "Lago de Tokyo-3". Mientras el día terminaba, también pudo habérsele llamado hermoso, iluminado como era por los rayos agonizantes del sol. Pero esas palabras no vinieron a mi mente mientras me paraba en la orilla y miraba fijamente el plácido lago.

Desierto. Desierto y solitario.

Solo.

Estaba solo.

Como antes de que viniera a NERV.

Pero no era lo mismo.

Porque ahora, no podía soportar la soledad. Ya no quería estar solo. No ahora que sabía lo que realmente era estar vivo. Pero no tenía elección. Kensuke, Hikari y Hotaru se habían ido, alejados por la explosiva destrucción de Tokyo-3. Mientras que no conocía a Hikari y Hotaru tan bien como a Kensuke, su compañía habría sido confortante. Pero se habían ido. Al menos Hikari podía reunirse con Touji en Tokyo-2; sabía que se extrañaban el uno al otro. Y Hotaru no tendría que ver lo que le sucedió a Rei...

No, Rei no. Ayanami. Rei se había ido ahora. Mientras miraba la cruz de plata que sostenía en mi mano derecha, traté de suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con abatirme.

Y ahora Asuka también me había dejado. Al final, yo me había mantenido y ella fue la que huyó. De nuevo, había sido rechazado y dejado atrás. Deseé haberle mostrado más atención, pero la muerte de Rei había dolido tanto... en ese momento, parecía como la única cosa en la que podía pensar. Tal vez... no. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Ella se había ido, dejando sólo una nota. ¡Una nota!. ¿Por qué escribió esas palabras en vez de decirlas?. ¡Pude haberle dicho que jamás quería que ella se fuera!

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla mientras apretaba en mi mano izquierda los nodos rojos de interfaz neural que Asuka siempre llevó tan orgullosamente. Era todo lo que me quedaba de ella... pedazos de basura.

Misato aún estaba aquí, pero era simplemente un fantasma, desapareciendo tan rápido como aparecía. Las revelaciones del día anterior sólo habían sido los aperitivos para ella. Me había abandonado y se había enterrado a sí misma en el Geofrente, consumida por su deseo de descubrir el secreto de la organización que había destruido a Kaji; que nos había destruido a todos.

Ni siquiera podía ver a Pen-Pen, ahora que Misato lo mandó con la familia de Hikari, por su propia seguridad. No podía culparla, pero... pude haber usado la compañía. Pero otra vez, él había tomado la muerte de Rei tan mal como yo. Quizás Hikari, con su brillante actitud, podría animarlo.

'Animarse'. Qué irónico que pensara en esa palabra. Rei y Asuka habían querido que fuera feliz hoy. Debí haber estado feliz hoy. Recordé las palabras de Asuka, unos cuantos días después de que fui liberado de la Unidad-01.

"_¡Ya verás, Shinji!. ¡Este año, tendrás el mejor cumpleaños de todos!. ¡Rei y yo veremos eso!"_

Irónico, ciertamente. Y ellas me habían preguntado por qué odiaba ese día...

Lo odiaba porque siempre me mostraba cuán solitario era.

Pero esta vez, era peor.

En el pasado, había estado solo, pero no me importaba.

Ahora, estaba solo y lo odiaba. También estaba asustado. No sabía cómo iba a poder llegar al siguiente día. ¿Qué propósito tenía? Había perdido lo que era más importante en mi vida... Sólo podía esperar que Asuka regresara o que Ritsuko hubiera estado equivocada y que algo de Rei aún existiera en Ayanami.

"_No te preocupes. Nunca volveré a molestarte otra vez. Jamás"._

No. Asuka no tenía intención de regresar. Y dudaba que el Comandante invirtiera algún esfuerzo en encontrarla. Ella ya no podía pilotear el EVA y con la Unidad-00 destruida, Ayanami podía casi seguro asumir el control de pilotear la Unidad-02... eso si la prueba de compatibilidad tenía éxito. Pero entonces otra vez... ella ya no era sacrificable. Aún así, sólo quedaba un Ángel, así que tal vez la Unidad-02 tampoco ya era útil...

"_Si ella hubiera conservado memorias de ti, ella no podría haber sido usada para cual sea el plan que Ikari tiene para ella. Así que el Comandante me pidió que me encargara de ese pequeño detalle. Lo siento Shinji"._

La actual Ayanami... no me recordaba. Para ella, yo sólo era el Tercer Elegido. Todo lo que había experimentado con Rei, éstos últimos meses, los sentimientos que habíamos compartido... todo se había ido. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Era como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo. Hacía unas cuantas horas, visité su viejo departamento, el cual, por increíble que parezca, había sobrevivido la explosión de la Unidad-00. La encontré sentada en su cama, mirando a través de la ventana, vendajes sanguinolentos en la cama y el piso. Cuando ella me oyó, se volteó hacia mí y me miró con ojos rojos sin vida. Ella no dijo nada y yo tampoco lo hice mientras me fui, incapaz de encararla por otro segundo. No quería verla a ella, esa muñeca, una muñeca vistiendo el rostro de una chica que una vez amé.

No había nada más para mí que esperar.

"_Es verdad que por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es pilotear el EVA... pero, bueno... mientras nos mantengamos con vida... algún día, estaremos contentos de haber sobrevivido"._

Palabras que le dije a Rei, después de que ella casi muere en nuestra primera misión juntos (1). ¿Eran esas palabras mentira? No. Tenía que creer que podía haber algo más que la desesperanza.

"_No tengo nada más"._

Rei había estado equivocada. Porque ella había vivido, había sido capaz de experimentar alegría y felicidad, aún si sólo fue brevemente.

Derrotaría al Diecisieteavo Ángel, y seguiría viviendo.

Ésta resolución sin embargo no alivió el dolor que sentía...

Porque ahora, no tenía nada.

Mis pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tarareando una canción que reconocí muy fácilmente: "La Oda a la Alegría" de Beethoven. Miré a mi izquierda para ver a una chica sentada en una roca en el lago, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la orilla. Una muy familiar chica de cabello gris. Ella aún llevaba el mismo vestido blanco y su cabello se movía con el viento.

No se me ocurrió de inmediato que ésta chica no había estado ahí hacía unos cuantos minutos antes.

"¡Tú!"

Ella no pareció oírme, o tal vez sólo estaba ignorándome, ya que se quedó tarareando por todo un minuto antes de voltearse hacia mí. Casi me arrepentí de que lo haya hecho, por sus ojos rojos que me recordaron mi pérdida.

"¿No crees que la música es una de las más grandes creaciones de los Lilims, Ikari Shinji-kun?. ¿No puedes sentir todas las emociones con la que puede llenar el corazón de uno?. ¿No crees que el mundo sería un lugar más lindo para vivir, si tuviéramos más músicos para confortar el corazón y el alma?"

Parpadeé ante esas palabras. Que chica tan extraña...

"¿Quién eres?. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Ella me sonrió. Una cálida, amistosa, inocente sonrisa.

"En verdad subestimas tu importancia y posición. Es natural que deba conocerte, ya que soy justo como tú, una de las escogidas. Soy la Quinta".

¡QUÉ!

"¿La... la Quinta... Elegida?. ¿Tú eres... tú eres una piloto?"

No podía creerlo. Otro... otro que sería sacrificado por el EVA...

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

"Sí. He sido escogida para reemplazar a la Segunda".

La Segunda. Asuka. ¿Reemplazarla?. ¿Tan rápido?. ¡Ella ni siquiera se había ido por veinticuatro horas!. ¿Cómo podían reemplazarla tan rápido?. ¿Acaso esta chica sabía algo que yo no? Estaba apunto de preguntar, cuando se me ocurrió que Asuka realmente había dejado de ser una piloto confiable desde el ataque del Quinceavo Ángel. Bastante tiempo para que el Comandante ordenara un reemplazo. Si esta chica, sin embargo, era una candidata...

"¿Por qué no te habías mostrado antes?"

"No había necesidad de una piloto extra".

La chica desvió la mirada, observando el lago.

"¿Habrías preferido que yo hubiera sido lastimada en vez de tus amigos, no es así?"

Jadeé ante esas palabras... porque sabía que eran verdad. Deseé que ésta extraña chica hubiera sido elegida para pilotear la Unidad-03 en vez de Touji. Deseé que ella hubiera sido a la que el Quinceavo le violara la mente. Deseé que ella hubiera sido la que muriera en vez de Rei.

Me sentí terriblemente culpable y egoísta por pensar de esa manera. Y agaché mi cabeza en vergüenza.

"Yo... yo... sí".

La reacción de la chica fue una que no habría anticipado. Soltó una risa ahogada. Luego ella saltó de la piedra en la que estaba sentada. No pareció importarle que estaba parada en el lago, con el agua hasta la cintura. Simplemente caminó hacia mí, con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro. Mientras se aproximaba al fin del lago, noté que la mitad inferior de su vestido se había vuelto semi-translúcida , por el agua y la forma en que se pegaba a su piel. Desvié la mirada cuando súbitamente me di cuenta de que ella no parecía llevar nada debajo de su vestido. Me puse muy nervioso y tímido mientras ella caminaba justo a mi lado. Estaba congelado en un lugar mientras se acercaba, sólo para brincar levemente cuando inclinó su cabeza, a sólo pulgadas de la mía.

"Deberías sonrojarte más a menudo. Se ve mejor en ti que una expresión abatida. Una sonrisa incluso sería mejor", susurró ella, antes de irse caminando.

Me quedé en ese lugar, inseguro de cómo responder a eso.

"Hay pruebas harmónicas y de sincronización programadas para mañana por la mañana. Nos veremos otra vez entonces".

Eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Pruebas? No sabía que iban a haber pruebas. Pero entonces otra vez, alguien tal vez me haya dicho y quizás no haya puesto atención.

"Err... sí... claro... em... Nagisa. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, mi nombre es Nagisa Kaoru. Pero puedes llamarme Kaoru, Ikari-kun".

Kaoru... una piloto como yo. Destinada a una vida de miseria, seguramente...

"Preferiría no hacerlo, Nagisa".

"Ya veo..."

Por un momento, pareció haber tristeza en el rostro de la chica, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por una feliz sonrisa.

"Hasta mañana en la mañana, entonces".

Probablemente esperando que no respondiera, la chica se fue caminando.

Nagisa Kaoru. La Quinta Elegida. ¿Era el por qué ella siempre parecía estar siempre alrededor desde el Treceavo Ángel?. ¿Acaso ella me había estado observando?. ¿Cuál era el propósito de esta chica?. ¿Y por qué se veía tan similar a Rei, pero tan diferente?

* * *

Le di una mirada desganada a mi reloj mientras me indicaba que era hora de despertar. No es que fuera de mucho uso, no dormí del todo; mi mente se rehusaba a apagarse desde mi última visita al Dogma Terminal. Era increíble que la hubiera escuchado, mientras el sonido de la música de Beethoven estaba llenando mis orejas. La había estado escuchando desde que regresé al departamento, después de mi encuentro con la Quinta Elegida. Había sentido la necesidad de algo que alejara mis pensamientos, así que naturalmente fui por mi SDAT. Me encontré a mí mismo, sin embargo, no realmente interesado en mi usual cinta SDAT, así que en vez de ello escuché a Beethoven toda la noche. 

¿Acaso era porque había escuchado a la Quinta tarareando una de las piezas del gran compositor?

La Quinta. La vería otra vez hoy. Así como también a la Primera...

En verdad me habría gustado evitarlo.

Lentamente, me levanté. No tenía ganas de bañarme o comer, o cambiarme de ropas, así que me dirigí directo hacia NERV.

* * *

"¡Shinji-kun!. ¡Trata de concentrarte!. ¡Tu radio de sincronización se está poniendo más y más bajo!" 

Suspiré mientras hacía algunos esfuerzos por concentrarme. La pobre Teniente Ibuki parecía estar incómoda con su nueva posición. Supongo que era natural. Asumir el trabajo de la Dra. Akagi probablemente era difícil para ella.

La Dra. Akagi. Me pregunté que le había sucedido. ¿Acaso el Comandante se encargó de ella ahora que ya no tenía un uso para él?

"Mi radio de sincronización estará bien cuando lo necesite", respondí llanamente, después de darme por vencido de tratar de mejorar mi radio de sincronización. Cuando la hora llegara, derrotaría al Diecisieteavo Ángel. Estaba determinado a hacerlo. Pero ésta sólo era una prueba y no pude evitar dejar que mis pensamientos vagaran.

¿Acaso Ayanami era capaz de sincronizarse tan bien como Rei lo había hecho?

Ayanami...

¿De verdad no quedaba nada de Rei en ella?

Tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

"Rei". 

Sabía que mis oportunidades eran remotas, pero tenía que intentarlo. Así que me quedé ahí, y me incliné contra una pared, aún vistiendo mi traje de conexión mientras esperaba que ella saliera de los vestidores de chicas. Su cabello aún estaba mojado por la necesaria rápida ducha para quitarse el LCL de su cuerpo. Pude haber encontrado bonita la vista, sino hubiera sido por la mirada sin emoción en sus ojos. Odiaba esa mirada.

"Piloto Ikari".

Me encogí ante las palabras.

Ella se quedó quieta por unos segundos, mirándome con fríos ojos rojos. Yo mismo no me moví, mientras sentía a mi resolución dejándome, ya que me di cuenta de que parecía tan fútil.

Sólo me moví cuando ella pareció perder su interés en mí y empezó a alejarse caminando. Agarré uno de sus hombros. Su cabeza se volteó hacia la mía, su vista taladrando la mía.

"¿En verdad me has olvidado, Rei?. ¿Es esto todo lo que soy para ti?. ¿El Tercer Elegido, el Piloto Ikari?"

Por medio minuto, Rei se quedó tan inmóvil como una estatua, mirándome fijamente. Esa fría, mirada sin vida dejó a mi estómago agitado. Pensé que simplemente me ignoraría otra vez y se iría cuando respondió.

"No tengo memorias de ti. ¿Debería?"

Ella muy bien pudo haberme golpeado en el estómago. Había esperado esa respuesta, pero no pude bajar de tono ese pequeño deje de esperanza que aún residía dentro de mí. Me había dado la fuerza para llegar tan lejos, para hacer esa pregunta. Pero ahora se había ido, dejando sólo espacio para la desesperación.

"Por favor, Rei", rogué, "¿No puedes recordar nada?. ¿Las misiones que hicimos juntos, las veces que no salvamos la vida el uno al otro?. ¿Cuando vivimos juntos?. ¿No puedes recordar cuando hicimos el amor?"

Por una fracción de segundo, pensé que vi algo de vida en sus ojos, pero se había ido tan rápido que tal vez lo haya imaginado.

Entonces escuché susurros detrás de nosotros y me di cuenta de que algo del personal de NERV nos estaba mirando fijamente. Uno podía ver la curiosidad mórbida en sus ojos, el hambre por la miseria humana. La desesperación dio lugar al enojo cuando les di una mirada que pudo haber matado.

"¿No tienen algo mejor qué hacer que mirarnos?. ¡Dummkopf!" (2)

Cuando vives con alguien, no es del todo sorpresivo que a veces, puedes tomar algunos de los hábitos de esa persona. Sólo me di cuenta unos cuantos días más tarde lo mucho que debí de haber sonado y visto como Asuka esa vez. Mi enojo habiéndose calmado un poco, regresé mi atención de vuelta a Rei.

"¡No me digas que no recuerdas nada de esto!. ¡No me digas que olvidaste todo lo que compartimos!. ¡No es posible!. ¡Debes recordar algo!"

La chica de cabello azul sólo... me miró fijamente.

"No. No lo hago".

Casi me desmoroné. Sólo pude mantenerme de pie a través de pura voluntad. No quería venirme abajo debido a esa... chica. ¿Era así como Asuka casi siempre podía verse tan fuerte?. ¿Sólo porque ella no quería verse débil?

"Ya veo. Entonces Rei en verdad está muerta".

Incapaz de mirar ya a ese rostro familiar, solté su hombro y me dirigí al vestidor de los chicos.

A pesar de todo eso, una pequeña parte de mí estaba luchando por mantener la esperanza. Estaba tratando de convencerme de darle a ésta chica una oportunidad, de tratar de conocerla, de tratar de abrirme a ella y esperar que ella hiciera lo mismo. Estaba esperando que ésta chica tal vez eventualmente se enamorara de mí, como Rei lo hizo. Pero ésta chica no era Rei. Lo que había hecho a Rei única, todas sus experiencias, nuestras experiencias, habían sido arrancadas. No habría sido lo mismo. Cualquier chispa que había causado que Rei se abriera a mí probablemente se había perdido para siempre.

A veces, simplemente es mejor dejar ir...

"Ikari..."

Súbitamente me di la vuelta, la esperanza ardiendo a pesar de que mi sentido común me decía que era mejor olvidarme de ella. Esas esperanzas fueron ciertamente rápidamente aplastadas cuando vi la expresión vacía en su cara.

"... Lo siento".

Palabras... que se sentían vacías.

No era Rei. Ésta no era Rei.

"¿De verdad?. ¿De verdad conoces el significado de esas palabras? Yo creo que no".

Una leve sorpresa apareció en el rostro de la chica, pero no le presté atención esta vez. Todo se había acabado. Hora de moverse adelante. Si había algo adelante hacia qué moverse.

* * *

Me quedé en el baño caliente, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Una ducha no se había sentido lo suficientemente buena, así que decidí tomar un baño aquí, en NERV, antes de regresar al departamento. No tenía muchas ganas de regresar. Misato una vez me había dicho que tener a alguien para ir a casa era algo especial. Ahora no tenía a nadie para ir a casa. 

"¿Ikari-kun? No esperaba verte aquí".

Casi brinqué ante el sonido de la voz. Torcí mi cabeza para ver a Nagisa, justo detrás de mí, desnuda de pies a cabeza, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Sentí una mezcla de emociones que no había sentido en un tiempo: miedo, sorpresa, confusión, y una sobrecarga de hormonas masculinas, las cuales hicieron que mi presión sanguínea subiera en diferentes lugares, así como también vergüenza cuando noté dónde ella estaba mirando fijamente. Supongo que fue justo, sin embargo, ya que tomé una buena vista de ella yo mismo. Me di cuenta de que sus senos eran más pequeños que los de Asuka, pero más grandes que los de Rei. Y que el gris era el color natural de su cabello.

"¡Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí!" pregunté, sonrojándome como un jitomate mientras usaba mis manos para cubrir una parte de mi anatomía que tenía mente propia. "¡Éste es el baño de hombres!"

"¿Oh?. ¿Lo es? No lo sabía".

Ella se quedó ahí, con una mirada confundida en el rostro. Traté de mirar a otro lado, pero me encontré a mí mismo robándole miradas cada pocos segundos o más.

"Parece que estamos solos. ¿Te importaría si me quedo?"

"¡Qué! Yo... yo... tú..."

Dado que sólo me encontré a mí mismo farfullando, la chica simplemente tomó su lugar en el baño a mi izquierda. No hizo ningún esfuerzo del todo para cubrirse a sí misma. Una parte de mí notó que Rei habría actuado exactamente de ésta manera.

"¿En verdad tú y la Primera fueron amantes?"

Me encogí por dentro. Nunca subestimes el poder de los chismes de NERV. Y dado que no tenía ningún sentido tratar de mentir...

"Sí... lo éramos".

"¿Así que ya no son amantes?"

"No".

"¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué ella tenía que preguntar sobre eso? No quería pensar sobre ello. Especialmente después de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Las cosas... cambiaron".

"¿Y perder esa relación te dolió?"

"Sí..."

"¿Es por eso que quieres evitar el contacto conmigo?"

Me quedé en silencio. No quería hablar. Probablemente debí haberme ido, pero tampoco tenía ganas de irme.

"Tú crees que si nunca llegas a conocer a otros, jamás te sentirás traicionado como lo hiciste antes. Si mueren o se van, no sentirás dolor".

Estaba sorprendido de ver cuán verdaderas eran esas palabras.

"Sí".

"¿Así que planeas vivir solo por el resto de vida, siempre buscando alejar a los otros?"

No... no lo sabía. Ya no sabía qué quería de ésta vida. ¿Alguna vez lo había sabido? De haberlo hecho, tal vez haya hecho una elección...

"Tal vez".

"Pero entonces, nunca escaparás de los sentimientos de tristeza y soledad que llenan tu corazón".

Tristeza y soledad...

Las luces súbitamente se apagaron. La hora del baño se había acabado. Parpadeé, sorprendido. ¿Me había quedado aquí tanto tiempo?

Casi sentí que el corazón se me salió del pecho cuando sentí una mano en la mía. Ella me estaba mirando, como si sus ojos quisieran ver a través de mi alma. Alejé mi mano y miré a otro lado.

"Es... es hora de irse".

"¿Oh?. ¿Se acabó?"

"Sí".

Lentamente, la chica se levantó. Me sonrojé cuando obtuve otra vista con acercamiento de su cuerpo desnudo. Ella me miró otra vez, aún sonriendo.

"¿A dónde irás?"

"A casa. No tengo ningún otro lugar al que ir".

No había forma de retrasarlo más.

"He escuchado que tocas el cello. ¿Puedo acompañarte? Me gustaría escucharte tocar. He escuchado que eres muy talentoso".

Miré esa cálida sonrisa. Soledad... ya no quería estar solo... pero no quería ser lastimado de nuevo...

"No. Solamente déjame solo..."

La chica se fue sin decir una palabra, con la decepción mostrándose claramente en su rostro. Era un claro contraste a su usual alegre sonrisa. Una parte de mí se sintió mal por ello. Pero traté de ignorarla.

No sería lastimado de nuevo...

* * *

"¡Muy bien Shinji!. ¡Tu radio de sincronización está veinte puntos más arriba que la última vez!. ¡Buen trabajo!" 

En un pasado que casi se sentía como hacía mil años, habría estado feliz de escuchar eso. Pero ésta vez, apenas lo noté. No me importaba.

Dos días habían pasado y me encontré a mí mismo pensando menos y menos sobre Rei y Asuka. Aún dolía, aún las extrañaba y aún no podía quedarme en presencia de Ayanami por mucho tiempo, pero los sentimientos ya no eran tan opresivos. Tal vez era cierto que el tiempo podía curar las heridas. Pero parte de mí estaba asustado ante la idea. Simplemente no parecía correcto olvidarlas y... seguir adelante.

No había nada que pudiera hacer por Rei. Pero Asuka estaba viva, en algún lado, allá afuera.

La prueba pasó rápido. Deseé que hubiera tomado más tiempo. La cabina de contacto era un lugar fuera de este mundo, donde podía olvidar todo lo demás. Se sentía... confortante.

La cabina de contacto se abrió, me quedé ahí un minuto entero. Todavía no quería que ésta sensación relajante se fuera.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi a Kaoru ofreciéndome una mano enguantada de negro, para ayudarme a salir de la cabina. Después de un momento de vacilación, tomé su mano.

"Te ves diferente cuando estás sentado dentro de ésta cabina de contacto. Pareces... en paz".

"Supongo que lo estoy..."

La chica sonrió. Mientras la miraba, noté cómo su traje de conexión negro y azul contrastaba con su pálida piel y cabello gris. También noté, con una pizca de nostalgia, cómo el traje de conexión parecía modelado después del de Asuka. Era el traje femenino de producción estándar, supuse. (3) De alguna forma, deseé que el traje de Asuka hubiera sido un modelo único. Simplemente no se sentía apropiado ver a alguien más en un traje similar.

"Una vez que te cambies¿Irás a casa, o vendrás a comer el almuerzo en la cafetería?"

Sin duda, si comía aquí, probablemente ella me acompañaría. Pero si comía en casa, tomaría algo de tiempo ir al departamento y luego preparar el almuerzo. Perdería un montón de tiempo, y de todas formas no tenía ganas de cocinar. La comida de la cafetería probablemente fuera mejor que algo instantáneo. Y después de haber vivido con Misato por meses, uno podía comer casi cualquier cosa.

"La cafetería".

Mientras que ella no dijo nada, pude sentir que la chica estaba entusiasmada un poco por éstas noticias. Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco. Había una chispa de vida en sus ojos. Suspiré.

"Siéntete libre de acompañarme".

Dicho esto, me fui al vestidor. No quería ver ese rostro feliz. Si lo hacía, tal vez de hecho me hiciera sentir bien a mí...

* * *

Me quedé en la ducha por un largo tiempo, sintiendo el relajante efecto del agua caliente en mi piel. Habría preferido un baño, pero no quería arriesgarme a otro encuentro desnudo con Kaoru. 

Kaoru... me pregunté qué estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de esa chica. No importaba lo mucho que quería alejarla, ella simplemente seguía regresando. No podía entender a esa chica. En sólo unos cuantos días, todos parecían haber desarrollado un gusto por ella. Había escuchado que desde su primer día en los Cuarteles Generales, había traído desayunos hechos en casa al equipo del puente. El rumor se estaba dispersando entre el equipo técnico que trabajaba en el mantenimiento de los EVAS que ella hacía el mejor café de por aquí. Incluso escuché que se había ofrecido a ayudar en la ahora desatendida enfermería. Todos parecían caer bajo su encanto. Quizás era debido a esos brillantes ojos y pacífica sonrisa suya. Cada vez que la veía, ella siempre se veía feliz y alegre. Excepto esa vez en el baño...

Sacudí mi cabeza. No debía sentirme culpable por eso. Le había dicho que no quería que fuéramos amigos. De hecho, estaba seguro que ella entendió mi posición y sentimientos muy bien. Pero eso no la detuvo en intentarlo. Suspiré. Sólo un Ángel más y podíamos partir caminos y ella no se arriesgaría a ser lastimada por mí nunca otra vez. ¿O era lo opuesto?

Cerré la llave del agua y salí caminando de la ducha. Tomé una tolla y me sequé. Levanté mi mano a mi nariz y di una olfateada. No importaba cuán largo fuera el baño o la ducha, aún había ese resto residual del olor del LCL, muy sutil, pero aún detectable. Odiaba eso.

"Aquí estás. Me estaba preguntando qué te estaba demorando".

Brinqué. Había sido atrapado tanto en mis pensamientos que nunca noté que no estaba solo, como debería haberlo estado. Apresuradamente, terminé de ponerme mi ropa interior, avergonzado de que mi compañera piloto ahora me había visto claramente desnudo.

"¡Nagisa!. ¿No sabes que a algunas personas aquí les gusta tener su privacidad?"

Ella simplemente me miró fijamente, con una mirada confundida en su rostro, mientras se sentaba en la banca justo enfrente de los casilleros, justo al lado de donde había puesto casi todas mis ropas.

"¿Por qué estás avergonzado?"

"Bueno... me... viste... desnudo..."

Me sonrojé ferozmente. Parte de mi mente racionalizó que parecía ser natural por aquí. Después de todo, Misato me había visto desnudo el primer día que empezamos a vivir juntos, no gracias a Pen-Pen, y Rei así como Asuka también me habían visto desnudo.

"No deberías estar avergonzado. El cuerpo corpóreo sólo es un caparazón que contiene el alma humana. La belleza de una persona no debería ser juzgada por cómo se ve esa persona en el exterior, sino por su corazón y alma. Creo que eres muy hermoso".

Me sonrojé ante el comentario. Realmente era la primera vez que alguien había dicho algo como esto. Me pregunté sobre sus palabras. Asuka y Rei eran chicas muy hermosas. Pero eso no fue lo que me atrajo hacia ellas. Supongo... que ella había dicho la verdad. Aún así...

Me congelé cuando noté que ella había tomado algo de la banca, con curiosidad en la cara.

"¡NO TOQUES ESO!"

Esto sorprendió a la chica, haciéndole tirar la cadena de plata y la cruz. Le di una mirada enojada antes de levantarla.

Rei...

Me puse la cadena y luego me apresuré a vestirme, antes de irme caminando, ignorando a la chica paralizada y dejándola atrás.

* * *

Otro departamento vacío. Traté de no sentirme muy decepcionado, pero no pude evitarlo. Era una maravilla que aún no me hubiera detenido. Aún así, desde que me di cuenta de que Rei se había ido en verdad, había estado visitando departamentos vacíos uno tras otro. 

Mientras que la explosión de la Unidad-00 había destruido casi todo Tokyo-3, un buen número de edificios habían sido sólo dañados en la explosión. Sin embargo, habían sido condenados, ya que algunos estaban en forma precaria. Éste complejo de departamentos era uno de ésos edificios.

Técnicamente, nos estaba prohibido entrar a esos edificios, pero no había fuerzas de seguridad para prevenir a nadie de hacerlo. NERV no tenía los recursos. Y aparentemente, a nadie realmente le importaba mucho ya que ninguno de los oficiales de seguridad me estaba viendo desde las sombras para hacer un movimiento por detenerme.

Si eran muy inseguros, estos edificios podía también hacer excelentes lugares para que alguien se escondiera. Alguien quien quería huir de esta vida. Alguien como Asuka.

Había sido confirmado que Asuka no había tomado un tren para dejar la ciudad. Así que sólo dos opciones quedaban. O se había ido a pie, pero en éste caso ella habría sido localizada fácilmente, o ella nunca se había ido del todo y simplemente se escondió en algún lugar, casi seguramente en uno de éstos edificios abandonados. Y mientras que una buena porción de Tokyo-3 había sido destruido, aún había suficientes de estos edificios dañados para que la gente la buscara por semanas y nunca la encontrara si ella no quería ser encontrada.

Ésta evaluación de la situación era más bien desoladora, pero me rehusaba a sólo rendirme. Esa pequeña esperanza era todo lo que me quedaba. Y si no la encontraba a ella por mi bien, necesitaba encontrarla por el suyo. ¿Quién podía decir si lo que quedaba de Tokyo-3 no sería destruido en el ataque del siguiente Ángel?

Me moví al siguiente departamento. La puerta ya estaba abierta, lo cual podía ser una buena señal. Una puerta abierta significaría que había sido fácil para Asuka ir y escoger éste lugar para esconderse. Sabía por mi reciente experiencia que forzar una puerta con llave no era simple.

Mis esperanzas se desplomaron cuando noté el estado del departamento. Había sufrido gravemente por la explosión. Una pared, así como también parte del techo, faltaba. Había escombros por todo el suelo. Mirando alrededor noté que los contenidos del refrigerador parecían en su mayoría podridos. El agua ya no funcionaba. El agua que llenaba la bañera probablemente vino de la última lluvia. Dudaba que Asuka hubiera escogido éste lugar para vivir.

"¿Estás buscando a la Segunda Elegida, no es así?"

Mi corazón se saltó un latido, no esperando escuchar ésta voz aquí. Me di la vuelta para ver a Nagisa en lo que probablemente había sido la sala de éste lugar. Ella levantó una mano que sostenía una bolsa de papel café.

"Un almuerzo para ti. Me figuré que estarás hambriento, ya que no te encontré en la cafetería".

Súbitamente recordé que había dicho que la acompañaría ahí... eso es, antes de que tocara la cruz de Rei...

"No está cocinado en casa. No tuve el tiempo. Lo lamento".

Miré a la chica otra vez. Ella parecía muy seria. De hecho... se veía tanto como Ayanami usualmente lo hacía. No pude evitar preocuparme un poco.

"Te doy mis disculpas. No sabía sobre la cruz. Sólo... quería verla mejor".

Recordé la forma en que le grité. Probablemente... probablemente había reaccionado de más.

"Gracias. Por el almuerzo".

No quería disculparme. Después de todo, ella había tocado mis cosas sin mi permiso...

Mis cosas... ¿Desde cuándo consideré la cruz mía? Obviamente, Rei había querido que fuera mía, pero... simplemente no se sentía correcto.

No me disculpé. Pero eso no quería decir que tenía que quedarme enojado con ella. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse cuando notó mi cambio de expresión, ya que me relajé y dejé de verla con el ceño fruncido.

"Es un placer", respondió ella, con su usual sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro.

Sin embargo la situación aún se sentía embarazosa. Con ésta chica, nunca estaba seguro de cómo actuar y seguro tampoco sabía qué decir. Así que tomé la bolsa que me estaba ofreciendo, caminé hacia lo que quedaba de la cocina y barrí los escombros de la mesa así como también de dos sillas de madera. En silencio, la invité a que se me uniera.

El almuerzo que me había dado era simple, solamente un sándwich de jamón y una botella de jugo de naranja, pero por la forma en que mi estómago de repente se hizo escuchar, fue bienvenido. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan hambriento.

Le di una mordida, encontrando el sándwich mucho más sabroso de lo que normalmente habría hecho, cuando ella habló de nuevo.

"¿De verdad crees que la encontrarás?"

Me tomé el tiempo para masticar antes de responder. El hecho era... que me seguía haciendo a mí mismo esa misma pregunta.

"No lo sé. Si ella no quiere ser encontrada, dudo que lo haga".

"Así que esperas que ella te verá y volverá".

La chica era o muy buena para leer a la gente, o mis esperanzas eran dolorosamente obvias.

"Sí".

Frunció el ceño, obviamente en pensamiento.

"Te contradices a ti mismo. Deseas escapar del dolor evitando el contacto con otros, pero aún así deseas encontrar a la responsable del dolor que te está destrozando".

"No sólo es culpa de Asuka..."

No, no era sólo Asuka. Tantas cosas... los Ángeles... Padre... yo...

"Aún así ella te lastimó".

"Sí".

"¿Y deseas verla otra vez?"

"Sí".

"¿Incluso si significa ser lastimado de nuevo?"

No sabía qué pensar. Ella tenía razón, lo sabía. Había decidido evitar a ésta chica porque quería evitar ser lastimado por otra amistad que inevitablemente traería dolor. Aún así, había tratado de averiguar si Ayanami me recordaba. Y aquí estaba, buscando a Asuka.

"... sí".

"¿Entonces, por qué no te abres a ti mismo a los otros?"

"No... no lo sé..."

Siguió un pesado silencio. Ella no dijo más, ya que no era necesario. Pude adivinar su pregunta silenciosa. Si de verdad no te importa ser lastimado de nuevo por éstas chicas¿Por qué sigues alejándome?

Tal vez porque... las amaba, me di cuenta. ¿Era esto sobre lo que trataba el amor¿Soportar el dolor, por el bien de aquellos que amábamos, estar con aquellos que amábamos? Rei se mató a sí misma, porque me amaba. ¿Acaso Asuka huyó porque creyó que yo sería más feliz sin ella? Si era así. ¿No se estaba ella lastimando a sí misma tanto como, sin saberlo, me estaba lastimando a mí? Si era así... quizás el amor era más una maldición que una bendición...

Mientras pensaba acerca de las relaciones que una vez tuve con dos chicas muy importantes, me pregunté sobre algo...

"Nagisa, tú... tú siempre eres linda conmigo. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué sigues tratando de ser mi amiga?"

"Hacer que la gente sonría me trae felicidad. Pero me entristece ver un corazón tan puro estar tan cargado de pena, culpa y desesperación. Quiero aprender más de ti, para que así pueda entender tu dolor, y hacerte sonreír de nuevo".

"¿Tú... quieres verme sonreír?"

Éste momento... se sintió tan familiar...

"_Lo siento. No sé qué sentir en momentos como éste..."_

"_Creo... que deberías sonreír..."_

¿Me había vuelto... como Rei había sido?

¿Cuándo fue la última ve que de hecho sonreí?

"Sí".

"¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué yo?. ¿Hay mucha gente quién no es feliz?. ¿Por qué escogerme a mí de entre ellos?. ¿Por qué no a Misato?. ¿O mejor aún, ese hombre quien solía ser mi padre?"

Inconscientemente, temblé ante el pensamiento de ver al Comandante sonreír. Pero en una forma... también era una imagen simpática.

Suspiré. No podía creer aún tuviera esperanzas para él. ¿Acaso yo nunca aprendía?

"Porque eres digno de amor".

Le di una mirada confundida. ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso? Ella pareció leerme la mente ya que respondió la pregunta no dicha.

"Quiero decir, te amo".

Me congelé. Ésta chica... acababa de decir que me amaba. Sentí que me aterraba. No una tercera vez... me pregunté si huir podía sacarme de esto...

"No..."

Súbitamente me tensé cuando sentí sus manos tocar las mías. Mi primer instinto fue alejarlas, pero el tacto era cálido...

"¿Esto es lo que quieres, no es así? Sólo quieres ser amado".

¿Era verdad, no es así? Desde que había dejado mi vieja vida, a salvo del mundo exterior, había ansiado aceptación. Mi Padre. Misato. Mis amigos. Rei. Asuka. Y el amor era incluso más que la aceptación...

"Sí".

"Pero tú no crees ser digno de amor".

"Todos a los que amaba fueron lastimados..."

"Un solo hombre no puede controlar el destino de otros".

Sabía que tenía sentido, pero...

"Vine aquí esperando encontrar a un padre quien me había abandonado. Sólo encontré a un hombre sin corazón. Luego, hice amigos y conocí a dos chicas maravillosas. Casi maté a mi mejor amigo. Una chica que amaba se olvidó por completo de mí. La otra huyó. También conocí a un hombre que admiraba, que era como el padre que deseé haber tenido. Murió. ¿No es natural temer que si hago nuevos amigos terminaré lastimándolos otra vez? No quiero ser lastimado de nuevo..."

"Eso no es lo que dijiste hace rato. No te importaba si la Segunda Elegida te lastimaba de nuevo. Te pregunto. ¿Qué temes más?. ¿Dolor o soledad?"

Semejante pregunte... me di cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta.

Finalmente moví mis manos y miré a otro lado. No podía verla más tiempo. Me estaba poniendo más y más confundido.

"Se está haciendo tarde. Sería peligroso seguir buscando en la oscuridad. Deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas".

No estoy seguro de qué fue exactamente lo que vino a mí. Tal vez era la clara decepción en su voz. Pero de repente sentí ganas de arriesgarme. Tenía que hacerlo.

"¿Aún te gustaría escucharme tocar... Kaoru?"

"Me gustaría mucho... Shinji-kun".

Sonrió. Sonreí de vuelta. Había olvidado cómo se sentía. Era una cálida sensación.

Así que nos fuimos y nos dirigimos hacia mi departamento.

* * *

Traté de no verme decepcionado cuando miré a Kaoru. Ella estaba sentada en sus rodillas, derecha, pero con los ojos cerrados. Mi suposición fue que se había quedado dormida. Su rostro casi era una expresión de tranquilidad y serenidad, sólo perturbada por una pequeña pero aún así fantástica sonrisa. Parecía como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Simplemente me parecía imposible que alguien en este mundo pudiera verse tan feliz. 

Mientras terminaba mi actuación, sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando que ella de hecho había estado bastante despierta..

"Tu música fue excelente y encantadora. Gracias, Shinji-kun. Disfruté cada momento de ella".

Enfatizó sus palabras de hecho al aplaudir sus manos levemente.

Me sonrojé avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios por mi música. Sabía que a Asuka y Rei pareció gustarlas la vez que toqué para ambas, pero la verdad nunca lo discutimos. Mientras que sabía que me faltaba práctica y que estaba lejos de la perfección, temí escuchar comentarios negativos.

"No deberías guardar este talento sólo para ti. Deberías tocar para que el mundo te escuche".

Mi sonrojo se incrementó.

"Kaoru... no... no soy tan bueno..."

"Lo eres. Sólo te falta confianza".

Jadeé ante esas palabras... sabiendo en lo más profundo que eran verdad.

"Y la próxima vez, deberías tocar una melodía más alegre. Tal vez alivie el dolor en tu corazón".

"Gracias... Kaoru".

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No. Gracias _a ti_, Shinji-kun. Ha sido un verdadero placer escucharte tocar.. En verdad aprecio que me hayas invitado a tu casa y te hayas abierto a mí".

"Bueno... err..."

No sabía realmente qué decir. ¿De verdad era eso lo que estaba haciendo?. ¿Abriéndome a ella?

Los siguientes momentos se sintieron realmente embarazosos, ya que de repente no sabía qué decir o hacer.

"Se está haciendo tarde. Tal vez deba volver a mi departamento".

Obviamente, la chica había notado que aún no me sentía cómodo en su presencia.

"Tal vez sea una buena idea..."

Muy inconvenientemente, mientras Kaoru se preparaba para irse, el sonido de un trueno se hizo escuchar afuera. Mientras miraba hacia el balcón, me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo realmente fuerte. Miré a Kaoru. Ella sólo llevaba su vestido blanco y un par de ligeros zapatos veraniegos. Con la destrucción de casi todo Tokyo-3, no había taxis en la ciudad. Si ella salía con semejante clima, se empaparía y probablemente se enfermería.

Suspiré, ya que me di cuenta de que no podía, en ninguna buena conciencia, dejarla ir.

"Supongo... que puedes dormir aquí". Pensé un poco y renuentemente, añadí, "El cuarto de Asuka está libre... puedes dormir en su cama... siempre y cuando no toques nada en su cuarto".

La chica asintió.

"¿Lo estás manteniendo como estaba en caso de que ella vuelva, no es así?"

Esta vez, yo asentí.

"Aún es un poco temprano para dormir. Tal vez puedas usar el tiempo para contarme sobre ti y las otras Elegidas... si no es muy doloroso..."

"No, está bien".

Extrañamente, lo era. Se sintió realmente bien ser capaz de hablar con alguien sobre las chicas y cómo me había sentido. Le conté todo sobre Rei y Asuka, cómo las había conocido, cómo nuestras relaciones llegaron a ser más que la de simples co-trabajadores y amigos. Ella me hizo muchas preguntas sobre nuestra relación. Incluso me preguntó si había tenido sexo con ellas, lo cual respondí con un sonrojo. Rápidamente traté de cambiar de tema.

"¿Por qué viniste a NERV? Quiero decir... sabías lo que el sucedió a los otros pilotos..."

"Era mi propósito".

"¿Tu propósito?"

"Sí. Vine aquí porque hay algo aquí que debo hacer. Una necesidad que necesita ser llenada, que no puedo resistir, de lo contrario tal vez eventualmente me consuma".

"Oh..."

¿Así que eso era el por qué ella había aceptado pilotear el EVA? Era más bien vago. Y, no sabía por qué, sonaba perturbador.

"¿Por qué piloteas tú, Ikari-kun?"

Hice una mueca de dolor ante la pregunta. La había escuchado antes, y nunca había sido capaz de dar una respuesta franca, porque mi razón seguía cambiando todo el tiempo. Finalmente, sólo suspiré e hice lo que pareció funcionar antes: decir cómo me sentía por ello.

"Ya... ya no estoy seguro. La primera vez que piloteé fue para salvar la vida de Rei. Luego, piloteé porque me lo dijeron. También buscaba ganar el respeto de mi padre, de hacerle saber que yo existía. Nunca encontré lo que estaba buscando. Más tarde, me di cuenta de que debía pilotear para proteger a aquellos que amaba. Pero al final, los perdí de todas formas. Ahora... supongo que sólo busco una conclusión. Un Ángel más, una última vez".

Los ojos de Kaoru se estrecharon, una expresión seria estaba puesta en su rostro.

"Ya veo. ¿Y qué harás una vez que éste último Ángel es derrotado?"

"Si aún sigo vivo... supongo que tratar de encontrar otra razón para vivir..."

Ambos de repente nos quedamos en silencio. Era levemente perturbador no ver a Kaoru sonreír...

"¿Qué significa para ti la cruz que llevas?"

Saqué la cruz de plata de debajo de las ropas que la cubrían y la miré fijamente.

"La cruz era de Rei. Ella me la dejó a mí, antes de la batalla del Dieciseisavo Ángel. Supongo que quería que yo la tuviera. Así que la visto".

Seguimos hablando por un rato. Luego hablé sobre mi mamá y mi padre. También hablé de Misato y Kaji. Mientras hablábamos, aprendí más tarde que Kaoru nunca conoció a sus padres. En ese momento, supuse que ellos la habían abandonado o tal vez murieron debido al Segundo Impacto. Era un tema sobre el que ella parecía inquieta, se tomó su tiempo para cuidadosamente escoger sus palabras, así que decidí no empujarla demasiado. Además, se estaba haciendo tarde. Habíamos estado hablando por dos horas ahora y ambos decidimos que ya era lo bastante tarde para ir a dormir. Le mostré el camino al cuarto de Asuka, luego fui al mío. Una vez que cerré la puerta, dejé escapar un largo suspiro y me dejé caer en la cama. Rodé en mi espalda y me encontré a mí mismo mirando fijamente el techo, como había hecho muchas veces antes.

Ella había tenido razón. Estaba muy lenta pero seguramente abriéndome a ella.

¿Era un error? No estaba seguro. Ella parecía tan linda, sin malicia. ¿Cómo podía ella lastimarme?

Como Rei y Asuka habían hecho, ya fuera siéndome arrancada o yéndose.

Pero... esta noche... por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad... ya no me había sentido solo. Y... ya no quería sentirme solo. ¿Era eso por qué me estaba abriendo a ella?. ¿A una chica que apenas conocía?. ¿Era tan patético que cualquiera hubiera servido, siempre y cuando me hiciera olvidar ésta soledad en mi corazón?

¿Qué temía verdaderamente más?. ¿Dolor o soledad?

Entonces, un pensamiento se me ocurrió. Un pensamiento muy perturbador. ¿Estaba éste miedo a la soledad detrás de la razón por que la había pospuesto mi elección entre Rei y Asuka por tanto tiempo?

* * *

Estaba sentado en una silla, en un cuarto oscuro. La única luz era una que me rodeaba, haciendo un pequeño círculo a lo mucho de dos metros de diámetro a mi alrededor. Todo lo demás estaba completamente negro, no podía ver de dónde venía la luz. No sabía cómo había acabado aquí. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba asustado. No de éste inusual entorno. Era algo más. Una poderosa sensación de pavor. Algo estaba apunto de suceder. 

Y lo hizo. Y era peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar.

Imágenes aparecieron ante mi. No venían de un proyector, o aparecían en una pantalla, sólo eran. Pero no me pregunté sobre sus orígenes. Sentí que me sacudía ya que reconocí las imágenes.

La Unidad-01, tratando de pelear contra el Dieciseisavo Ángel. Era una escena que estaba grabada en el mismo núcleo de mi ser. Mientras derretía la armadura de la Unidad-01, dejó ir a un gusano de luz. Se preparó para esquivar un nuevo ataque cuando de repente, el gusano se congeló. En el otro lado del Ángel, la Unidad-00 se había hecho bola alrededor de la parte del Ángel a la que estaba conectada.

"¡No!"

No quería ver lo que seguía a continuación. Así que cerré mis ojos.

Pero entonces escuché las palabras.

"_¡Rei!. ¡Haz lo que dice Misato!"_

"_Es demasiado tarde..."_

"_¡Rei!"_

Abrí mis ojos para ver a la Unidad-01 correr hacia la Unidad-00. Pero ya sabía que no llegaría a tiempo.

"_Shinji... pase lo que pase... nunca olvides... que te amo"._

"_¡NO". ¡Rei!. ¡No hagas esto!. ¡REI!"_

"_Te amo..."_

Fui cegado por la explosión de la Unidad-00, entonces las imágenes desaparecieron y todo se volvió negro otra vez.

"Me dejaste morir".

"¡Rei!"

Me di la vuelta para ver a Rei, parada detrás de mí, vestida en su uniforme de escuela como siempre. Ella era lo único que podía ver en la oscuridad.

"Después del Quinceavo Ángel, juraste que no dejarías que otro Ángel nos lastimara, pero fallaste en protegerme y así tuve que morir".

"¡Hice todo lo que pude!"

"No, no lo hiciste. Pudiste haberlo destruido".

"¡Atacarlo era lastimarte!"

"Actuaste de la misma manera que hiciste con el Treceavo Ángel. Temías lastimarnos, así en vez de ellos nos dejaste morir. No tuve tanta suerte como Suzuhara-kun".

Ahí, lo había dicho. Un pensamiento que me había estado cazando desde ese día, algo que rehusaba enfrentar, incluso pensar en él. Quizás atacar al Ángel la hubiera lastimado, pero al final, tal vez sólo haya salvado su vida.

"No... yo... Rei... yo..."

Traté de desviar la mirada. Ella sólo apareció enfrente de mí, ahora vestida en su traje de conexión, su piel cubierta por lesiones que sin ninguna duda habían sido causadas por el Dieciseisavo Ángel.

"Tú me mataste".

"¡Rei!"

Salté hacia ella, tratando de alcanzarla, perdido, confundido, lleno de culpa. Sin embargo, cuando la punta de mis dedos la tocaron, su cuerpo entero estalló en flamas. Vi su piel volverse tan negra como el carbón, luego rápidamente se derritió de sus chamuscados huesos, los cuales pronto no eran nada más que cenizas negras que desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

"¡Rei". ¡Rei!"

Caí al piso, llorando.

"Tú nunca me amaste. Sólo la amaste a ella".

Miré hacia arriba en shock, para ver a Asuka mirándome, su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Su uniforme de escuela estaba sucio y levemente rasgado. Estaba pálida, parecía haber perdido algo de peso y había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos que mostraban que estaba cerca del agotamiento. Ella no se veía enojada, sin embargo su mirada era fría como el hielo y mostraba cuán seria había estado cuando dijo esas palabras.

"¡Eso no es verdad Asuka!. ¡Yo te amo!"

"Nunca lo demostraste".

Ella no me habría lastimado más de haberme apuñalado con un cuchillo.

"¡Pero yo te amo!. ¿Acaso esa noche no fue prueba suficiente?"

"Sólo tuviste lástima de mí. Además, debió haber sido sólo una rápida cogida más para ti. Tuviste sexo con Rei antes. Puedo decirlo. Sabías demasiado. Cómo tocarme en los lugares correctos, cómo darme placer. Cuán delicado fuiste para que no me lastimaras mucho. Traicionaste mi confianza".

Jadeé. Ella sabía...

"Asuka... yo... yo... yo en verdad te amo..."

"No importa. También la amas a ella".

"¡Pero ella está muerta!"

"¿Así que quieres que la reemplace?. ¿Que tome su lugar en tu cama?"

"¡No! No... no es... no es eso... yo... yo..."

Muy profundo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Era injusto de mi parte sólo buscar su amor de ésta manera ahora que el de Rei ya no estaba disponible. Cambiar de una a la otra... estaba mal. Había estado mal desde el comienzo...

"Es demasiado tarde. Me voy ahora".

Asuka alcanzó algo en su bolsillo y sacó un largo cuchillo de cocina. Observé en horror mientras acercaba la hoja a su muñeca.

"Nunca volveré a molestarte otra vez. Jamás".

¡Dios mío!

"¡No!"

Antes de que pudiera siquiera moverme, la hoja cortó limpia y profundamente a través de su piel y carne, cortando venas y dejando que su sangre viva fluyera libremente fuera de su cuerpo, en la oscuridad.

"¡Asuka!"

Mientras la tocaba, tratando de agarrar su muñeca para detener el flujo de sangre, su cuerpo entero estalló en una lluvia de sangre caliente, cubriéndome de pies a cabeza.

Grité.

* * *

Brinqué despierto, en un estado entre el sueño y la conciencia, temiendo la oscuridad de mi habitación. Me aterré, cuando me di cuenta de que apenas y me podía mover; en mi pesadilla, había podido envolverme a mí mismo en mis propias sábanas. Me estaba sintiendo como un animal atrapado. Traté de zafarme, tratando de quitar las sábanas a patadas, forcejeando por liberar mis brazos, jadeando y llorando. No me detuve sino hasta que finalmente estuve libre. Sólo me detuve cuando sentí dos manos tomar mis brazos, el pecho de alguien yaciendo contra mi espalda y un aliento caliente en mi cuello. Casi me pongo frenético otra vez, el miedo tomando el control de mi mente cuando escuché las suaves, tranquilizadoras palabras. 

"Está bien. Se acabó. No hay nada que temer. Ahora estás despierto".

Las palabras cortaron a través de la neblina de mi mente. Un sueño. Todo había sido un sueño. No... una pesadilla.

Me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en mi cama, mi camisa casi empapada de sudor, dos brazos ahora sosteniéndome fuerte. Entonces, las memorias del sueño se estrellaron sobre mí. Apenas y pude suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con abrumarme.

"Shinji-kun. No te hagas esto a ti mismo".

Giré mi cabeza para ver hacia Kaoru. Ella tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. De hecho, estaba sorprendido de ver una lágrima bajar silenciosamente por su piel blanca como el marfil. Parte de mi mente notó que ella de hecho estaba desnuda, pero en ese momento, parecía como la cosa más insignificante en el mundo.

"Tanto dolor y tristeza. No lo mantengas dentro de ti. Está bien llorar. Déjalo salir todo. Déjalo salir".

Miré a esos ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas que ella había derramado porque ella podía sentir la profundidad de mi dolor. Eso fue todo lo que tomó. Lloré de nuevo, esta vez contra su pecho, llorando todas las lágrimas que quedaban dentro de mí.

Lloré por un rato. No sé por cuánto. Pero todo el tiempo, ella me sostuvo fuertemente, diciéndome palabras que realmente no podía entender; no importaba, el sonido de su voz me trajo confort. Una vez que mis sollozos habían cedido, procedió a quitarme la camiseta que estaba vistiendo, diciendo que no debería dormir con ropas tan sudadas. No la detuve, me sentía drenado. Como si fuera un niño, me acostó en la cama y ajustó las sábanas, para que pudiera estar caliente. Luego, se inclinó sobre mí y besó mi frente, un gesto que no había visto en muchos años, no desde la desaparición de mi mamá. Probablemente ella se habría ido, si no hubiera agarrado su muñeca.

"No me dejes solo. Por favor... tengo miedo... no quiero estar solo..."

Ella sonrió y tomó su lugar bajo las sábanas a mi lado. Luego, me rodeó con sus brazos y me sostuvo fuertemente.

"Gracias..."

Mientras yacíamos ahí, me sentí en paz. Su cuerpo desnudo cálido y confortable contra mi espalda descubierta, su abrazo en mí... seguro.

Pronto, fui capaz de encontrar el sueño de nuevo, pero esta vez, sólo tuve sueños maravillosos.

En retrospectiva, mientras miraba de vuelta a esa noche, aprendí mucho...

* * *

Desperté para darme cuenta de que algo faltaba. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta exactamente qué. Sólo entonces recordé los eventos de la noche anterior y entendí lo que era. Kaoru se había do. 

Me levanté y miré alrededor del departamento. Ningún rastro de ella. Miré afuera. Aún estaba en la mitad de la noche, así que ella probablemente sólo se había ido. Probablemente fue lo que me despertó.

Ella había sido tan linda conmigo, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por alejarla. Me arrepentí de haber actuado de esa manera. Ella merecía más.

"_Porque eres digno de amor"._

"_Quiero decir, te amo"._

Ella había dicho que me amaba. Y lo había demostrado. Me sentía agradecido, pero... no creía que pudiera regresar el sentimiento algún día. Ella, sin embargo, no pareció estar pidiendo nada a cambio, excepto que me abriera a ella.

Y me di cuenta que tenía ganas de hacerlo. En el fondo de mi mente, una voz estaba tratando de advertirme que estaba tomando un riesgo demasiado grande. La ignoré. Hasta que pudiera saber si estaba listo para más, si podía sentir más, de ahora en adelante consideraría a Nagisa Kaoru sólo como una amiga.

"_Si ella es tu amiga. ¿Entonces por qué se fue tan repentinamente, sin una palabra?"_

De nuevo, ignoré esa parte de mi mente. Si la escuchaba, estaría solo para siempre. Así que me concentré en asuntos más urgentes. Me dirigí hacia el baño.

Mi teléfono celular escogió ese preciso momento para volver a la vida. Molesto, sólo ignoré y seguí mi camino. Ahora que había decidido ir al baño, acababa de darme cuenta simplemente lo mucho que necesitaba ir. Continuó pitando. Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración. Más vale fuera urgente...

"¿Hola?"

"¡Shinji!" dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Hyuga. "¡Ya era hora!. ¿Dónde estás?"

"En casa..."

"¡Bien!. ¡Voy a enviar a Seguridad para que te recoja!. ¡Prepárate!"

La comunicación terminó. Eso era raro. Semejante urgencia. Esto sólo podía significar algo. El Diecisieteavo Ángel.

¡Finalmente!

Corrí para ponerme algo de ropa, después de una rápida escala en el baño, y estaba fuera del departamento, donde vi a dos agentes de Seguridad. No perdieron tiempo en decirme "Síguenos". lo cual hice.

Fui llevado rápidamente a los Cuarteles Generales. El tiempo parecía ser esencial, lo cual fortaleció mi convicción de que éste era el ataque de un Ángel, incluso si esta vez, las sirenas de la ciudad estaban en silencio. Así que tan pronto llegué a los Cuarteles de NERV, corrí hacia el vestidor y me apresuré a ponerme mi traje de conexión. Sólo titubeé cuando llegó la hora de ponerme mis interfaces neurales. Los miré por un segundo, luego los puse de vuelta en el casillero y en vez de ellos cogí un par de interfaces neurales rojos familiares...

* * *

Jadeé cuando el breve informe de Misato terminó. Sentí como si mi corazón hubiera sido aplastado dentro de mi pecho. 

Kaoru... un Ángel... no, no podía ser...

No Kaoru. Ella era tan gentil... ella no tenía nada en común con esos monstruos.

"Eso no es verdad... eso no puede ser verdad..."

Pero la forma en que actuó cuando mencioné matar al último Ángel...

"Lo es. Debes matarlo".

Matar a Kaoru... ¿Matarla?

"No".

Apagué el EVA. Sabía que la gente en el cuarto de Control probablemente estaba forcejeando por reactivarlo, pero no iban a tener éxito.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Qué estás haciendo!" Misato parecía estarse aterrando.

"Vas a reactivar a la Unidad-01 inmediatamente".

Extrañamente, para mí, la voz del Comandante ya no parecía cargar tanto poder.

"¿Para qué?. ¿Para ir allá abajo y matar a mi amiga?"

Mi amiga... sí, Kaoru era mi amiga. Pero... ella había dicho que me amaba. ¿Cómo podía ser eso si ella era un Ángel?. ¿Pudo haberme mentido?. ¿De verdad importaba? Pensé en los eventos del día anterior, lo bien que se había sentido estar con ella. Cómo ya no me sentí solo.

Su naturaleza no importaba, decidí.

Además... no había forma de que pudiera matar a otro ser humano a sangre fría.

Incluso si también era un Ángel.

"Correcto".

"¡Maldito seas!. ¡Lastimaste a Touji!. ¡Dejaste sufrir a Asuka!. ¡Me quitaste a Rei!. ¿Y ahora quieres que mate a Kaoru?. ¡Hijo de perra sin corazón!. ¡Si no fuera el nombre de mi madre, estaría avergonzado de ser llamado Ikari!"

Hubo un silencio mortal después de que dije esas palabras. Yo mismo estaba paralizado. ¿De dónde vinieron esas palabras¿Ikari no era... el nombre de mi padre. ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

No es que realmente importara.

"No mataré a Kaoru... no lo haré..."

"Entonces todos van a morir".

No había mucha seguridad en la voz del Comandante como siempre. Pero no lo noté.

"No me importa... tal vez sea mejor de ésta manera..."

El silencio siguiente fue roto por la voz de Hyuga.

"¡El blanco está pasando el tercer nivel!"

"¡Shinji! No... no quiero morir..."

¿Misato?

"¿No quieres que el dolor termine, Misato-san?"

"No quiero morir... porque... porque... estoy... estoy embarazada..."

Jadeé y escuché reacciones similares por el sistema de comunicación.

"Estoy cargando al hijo de Kaji... no quiero que muera..."

¿Misato embarazada?. ¿El hijo de Kaji? Esto trajo de vuelta algo de sentido en mí.

Súbitamente, la Unidad-01 se activó. Pero yo no lo había hecho. Y sabía que esto no era obra de NERV.

"Mamá..." susurré, antes de suspirar levemente. "Muy bien, iremos..."

No quería hacerlo. Pero no tenía elección. Tal vez encontraría otra forma si podía alcanzar a Kaoru.

"¡Evangelion Unidad-01 despegue!" finalmente grité, mientras iba detrás de mi amiga.

* * *

Siguiendo instrucciones, rápidamente moví el EVA hacia un eje que parecía ir _muy_ profundo abajo. No podía ver el fondo. No importaba. Sin darle un pensamiento extra, salté. 

Caí muy rápido y pronto vi a la Unidad-02, flotando lentamente hacia abajo. Kaoru flotaba a su lado. Realmente nunca me detuve para preguntarme _cómo_ es que ella y la Unidad-02 podían de hecho flotar.

"¡Kaoru!"

Mientras me acerqué a ella, la Unidad-01 y la Unidad-02 enlazaron sus manos, poniéndose en posición de combate, los dos gigantes forcejeando por el dominio. Sólo me di cuenta más tarde que había dejado de caer y flotaba hacia abajo junto con la Unidad-02.

"Te he estado esperando, Shinji-kun".

Tampoco me puse a pensar en cómo era posible que yo pudiera escuchar su voz dentro de la cabina de contacto. La estaba escuchando y ése solo hecho era suficientemente bueno para mí.

Lo que noté sin embargo fue la expresión en su cara. La sonrisa feliz se había ido. Era una expresión fría. Una que principalmente asociaría con Ayanami.

"¿Por qué Kaoru?. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?. ¿Me traicionaste? Dijiste que me amabas... ¿Acaso sólo fue para que pudieras manipularme como todos lo hacen?"

"No Shinji-kun. Mis sentimientos son genuinos. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer".

"¡Kaoru!. ¡No!. ¡Tú... tú no puedes ser un Ángel...!"

"El EVA está hecho del mismo cuerpo que el mío. Porque yo también soy la natus de Adamo. Cuando la unidad no tiene un alma, puedo unirme. El alma de ésta unidad ahora se está encerrando lejos. Puedo usarla como lo deseé".

"¡Kaoru!"

En ese momento, sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, ella no escucharía.

Ella era un Ángel.

Si ella tenía algo que hacer, lo mismo aplicaba para mí.

"Lo lamento, Asuka..."

El compartimiento de almacenaje del hombro izquierdo de la Unidad-01 se abrió para revelar su cuchillo progresivo. La Unidad-02 hizo lo mismo. Ambos EVAS tomaron su propio cuchillo progresivo. Pronto me encontré a mí mismo no atacando como tenía planeado, sino más bien defendiéndome. Las dos hojas se encontraron, desatando una lluvia de energía destellante. Usando más fuerza, ambas hojas súbitamente fueron sacadas de balance. Jadeé de horror cuando noté que mi arma estaba dirigiéndose directo hacia Kaoru. Me quedé en shock al ver a la hoja ser detenida a un metro de ella por un Campo-AT.

"¿UN CAMPO-AT?"

"Sí. Ustedes los Lilims lo llaman así. La región sagrada que no debe ser invadida por nadie. La luz de la mente. Ustedes, Lilims, están al tanto de ello, al tanto de que el llamado 'Campo-AT' es la pared de la mente que todos tienen".

No entendía, y no me importaba.

Grité, cuando sentí un súbito dolor agudo en mi pecho. La Unidad-02 acababa de apuñar a la Unidad-01 en el pecho. Tomé represalias, enterrando mi propio cuchillo en su cuello, la punta de la hoja saliendo del otro lado.

La Unidad-01 y la Unidad-02 forcejearon por unos cuantos segundos. Apreté mis dientes por el dolor al sentir el cuchillo progresivo de la Unidad-02 siendo empujado más profundamente en el pecho de la Unidad-01.

Súbitamente, caímos y golpeamos fuertemente el suelo, nuestro impacto creando una lluvia de polvo y suciedad. Mientras hacía que el EVA paralizado se pusiera de pie, noté que Kaoru se estaba alejando flotando.

"¡Kaoru!. ¡Detente!"

Estaba a punto de ir tras ella cuando sentí algo agarrar la pierna izquierda del EVA en su lugar. La Unidad-02 acababa de agarrarla...

Con un grito de batalla, reasumí me pelea contra la Unidad-02. De nuevo, me apuñaló el pecho, pero esta vez, enterré mi cuchillo justo en su cabeza. Eso no la detuvo como había esperado. Súbitamente, sentí algo golpear mi EVA, algo similar a una onda de choque, pero diferente.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Entonces sentí a mi adversario ponerse completamente flojo. O finalmente lo había detenido, o el control de Kaoru sobre él se había ido. Como sea...

Lentamente, caminé hacia mi destino donde había visto ir a Kaoru. No estaba tan apurado para enfrentarla y mi pecho aún dolía.

Jadeé en silencio cuando vi a Kaoru flotar justo enfrente de un gigante blanco, sobre un lago de lo que sospechosamente se veía como LCL. Rápidamente me olvidé sobre esa escena y extendí la mano de mi EVA y agarré a Kaoru. Ver cien clones de tu novia muerta tiende a hacer semejantes vistas menos impresionantes.

"Veo que has derrotado a la Unidad-02. Gracias, Shinji-kun. Habría, de lo contrario, vivido con ella".

"Kaoru. ¿Por qué?" pregunté otra vez, esperando escuchar una respuesta que hiciera mi elección más fácil.

"He sido destinada a vivir para siempre, incluso si la humanidad es aniquilada como resultado. Sin embargo, soy capaz de morir. Ser o no ser. No hace ninguna diferencia para mí. Mi muerte es la única libertad absoluta".

Jadeé. No...

"¡Kaoru!. ¿No puedes... no puedes estarme pidiendo que te mate? No lo haré... no puedo..."

"Shinji-kun... si yo vivo, entonces toda la humanidad muere. Si yo muero, entonces tú, y todo hombre, mujer y niño tendrán una oportunidad para asir el futuro. Y si tú puedes tener éxito al enfrentar la última prueba que espera... entonces tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día".

"¡No! De seguro... hay una forma de evitarlo. Regresa conmigo. Podemos irnos. Puedes olvidar todo esto. ¡No tienes que hacer esto!"

"No, Shinji. Mi verdadero nombre es Tabris. Soy el Ángel del Libre Albedrío. Ése es el por qué me dieron ésta forma. A diferencia de mis hermanos, pude escoger mi destino, como ustedes los Lilims hacen todos los días. Pero el precio del libre albedrío es la responsabilidad. Una vez que haces una elección, no puedes borrar el pasado y debes aceptar las consecuencias del camino que escogiste. No pude resistir más la llamada de Adán, así que dejé la vida de Nagisa Kaoru atrás y ahora, aquí estamos. Tú elegiste venir aquí y detenerme. Ahora es tiempo de que aceptes el resultado de tu elección".

"¡Kaoru!. ¡No puedo!"

"Por favor Shinji-kun. Uno debe vivir y el otro debe morir. Tú debes ser quien viva. Éste es me deseo. Shinji-kun... me alegro de haberte conocido. Ustedes Lilims tienen cortas vidas frágiles, y así sus emociones son muy fuertes. Ahora puedo entenderte mejor, Shinji-kun. Son tan hermosos. Especialmente tú, Shinji-kun. Tu corazón es tan sensible que eres abrumado por el dolor de la existencia. Pero no olvides que hay más que el dolor. No temas abrirte a ti mismo, mente, corazón y alma, a aquellos que aprecias. Incluso si sus Campo-AT los separa el uno del otro, es posible que dos seres se conecten. Ustedes Lilims no deberían buscar más lejos; ésta es la verdadera instrumentalización de la humanidad".

"No... no entiendo que estás tratando de decir..."

"Lo harás con el tiempo".

"¡Kaoru!"

"Unas cuantas palabras más como regalo de despedida. Shinji-kun, hay muchas maneras de amar. Es posible amar a dos personas, en similares, pero diferentes formas. Está en lo correcto. Pero para que seas verdaderamente feliz, debes encontrar el amor que quieres más, el cual te hará sentir completo. No dudes. Si continúas amándolas, ellas no te odiarán. Pero por tu propio bien, debes elegir. Ahora... la hora ha llegado. Debes hacer lo que necesita ser hecho, y no dejes que tu corazón se llene de culpa. Es lo correcto a hacer, y tu corazón no debe ser destruido como resultado. Gracias Shinji... adiós..."

Ella estaba sonriendo otra vez.

La chica cerró sus ojos y esperó su destino.

No... no una chica... un Ángel. Eso es, eso es con lo que traté de convencerme a mí mismo. Cerré mis ojos y traté de recordar todos mis encuentros con los Ángeles, todas las veces que habían provocado estragos en mi vida.

El Primer Ángel. Había destruido a la mitad de la humanidad. Había matado al padre de Misato. Debido a él, eventualmente perdí a mi madre y a mi padre.

El Tercer Ángel. Casi mató a Rei. Trató de matarme, me lastimó. Lastimó a la hermana de Touji.

El Quinto Ángel. Rei estuvo a punto de sacrificar su vida para salvarme de él.

El Octavo Ángel. Apenas y pude salvar a Asuka esa vez.

El Treceavo Ángel. Touji perdió un brazo y una pierna debido a él.

El Catorceavo Ángel. Casi mató a Rei y Asuka.

El Quinceavo Ángel. Había violado la mente de Asuka. Ella se había ido debido a ello, estaba seguro.

El Dieciseisavo Ángel. Para matarlo, Rei sacrificó su vida.

Cada vez que recordaba cómo un Ángel había traído dolor a nuestras vidas, mi ira se incrementó. Lo suficiente para eventualmente olvidar a la chica que conocía como Kaoru y en su lugar ver a un monstruo.

Estaba tan iracundo que no recuerdo haber hecho que la mano de la Unidad-01 se cerrara en sí misma. Apenas y sentí ninguna resistencia.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, las ilusión se había desvanecido. Cuando abrí la mano del EVA, no vi los restos de un monstruo. Sólo algo de pasta roja. Sangre. Mi manos en verdad estaban cubiertas de sangre ahora.

Había matado. Pero ella había dicho que era lo correcto a hacer. No me hizo sentir nada mejor.

Aún estaba llorando en silencio cuando me sacaron de la cabina de contacto...

* * *

De nuevo, estaba parado enfrente del lago de Tokyo-3. 

Como me había prometido a mí mismo, había derrotado al Diecisieteavo Ángel. Pero ésta victoria no me había traído ninguna alegría.

Ahora estaba más solo de lo que había estado.

Y ahora era en verdad un asesino.

El pensamiento me puso enfermo.

Cualquier rastro de inocencia que me quedaba había sido arrancado en el momento en que Kaoru murió.

Kaoru...

Qué vívidas parecían ser mis memorias de ella...

Kaoru, sonriéndome.

Kaoru, ayudándome a salir de la cabina de contacto.

Kaoru, trayéndome un almuerzo.

Kaoru, escuchando mi música, con un aire de tranquilidad y serenidad en su rostro.

Kaoru, elogiándome por mi actuación.

Kaoru y yo, hablando sobre nosotros.

Kaoru, sosteniéndome, haciéndome sentir seguro y cálido.

Mientras recordaba todos esos momentos felices, me di cuenta... de que la extrañaría mucho. No fue sólo sino hasta que se había ido que me di cuenta de cuánto impacto ella de hecho tuvo en mi vida.

No la había amado. Pero con el tiempo, tal vez lo haya hecho.

Pero nunca tendría la oportunidad de saberlo para estar seguro.

"Shinji..."

Estaba sobresaltado de ver a Misato parada a mi lado. Ella se veía sinceramente apesadumbrada por mí.

"Primero Rei y ahora Kaoru... ellas murieron para salvar mi vida. Touji también casi murió. Misato-san... no quiero que nadie más sea lastimado debido a mí..."

"Lo sé, Shinji-kun".

"¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que queda vivo?. ¿Por qué la gente tiene que sacrificarse a sí misma por mí?. ¡No lo vale! Mi vida no vale tanto dolor. Yo soy el que debió haber muerto. Tal vez aún hay tiempo de ponerle fin al dolor".

"¡Shinji!"

Jadeé cuando sentí la mano de Misato golpeando mi mejilla.

"¡No digas eso jamás, Shinji!. ¡No te atrevas a siquiera pensarlo!. ¡Si mueres ahora, entonces todo el sacrificio y sufrimiento que tus amigos pasaron no tendría significado!. ¡No los deshonres!"

Las palabras me golpearon aún más fuerte que su mano. Nunca había pensado las cosas de ésta manera.

"Misato..."

"Hoy, aprendiste la tragedia la guerra. La guerra no es ni buena ni mala. Es algo que simplemente es. Uno debe pelear por su supervivencia. Sin embargo, la victoria a menudo no ofrece razón para celebrar, ya que también puede venir a un costo muy alto. Lo único que puedes hacer es seguir adelante. Es la única cosa buena que puede venir de ello".

Esas palabras se sentían correctas. No trajeron mucho confort, pero me dieron un propósito.

"Incluso si todos los Ángeles se han ido, siento que ésta guerra aún no ha terminado. La humanidad tal vez aún dependa de ti, Shinji. Así que necesitamos que seas fuerte..."

Con delicadeza, Misato acarició su estómago.

"... y tú necesitas ser fuerte por ti mismo, así como también por aquellos que amas".

Aquellos que amo...

"Crees que no te queda esperanza, pero estás equivocado. No todo está perdido... al menos, espero que no". Ella tocó su estómago otra vez, levemente. "Habitación 303, Shinji. La enfermería. No estoy segura sobre si algo puede hacerse, pero... a veces lo mejor que podemos esperar es intentarlo".

¿La enfermería?

"¿A... Asuka?. ¿Encontraron a Asuka?"

"Sí. Aunque, tal vez tenga algo que ver con la pérdida de la Quinta Elegida".

No me importaba la razón. Todo lo que importaba era que Asuka estaba de vuelta.

Tal vez aún quedaba esperanza. Después de todo, la noche siempre lleva al nacimiento de un nuevo día...

(Continuará...)

La próxima vez:

Capítulo 12 – El Fin de Evangelion

_Vida. Muerte._

_Elecciones._

_La última resistencia de NERV._

_¿Puede el destino ser cambiado?_

_¿Pueden NERV y los Elegidos ganar contra todas las posibilidades?_

_¿O el mundo como lo conocemos llegará a su fin?_

_

* * *

_Omake (por Daniel Snyder)

Muy profundo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Era injusto de mi parte sólo buscar su amor de ésta manera ahora que el de Rei ya no estaba disponible. Cambiar de una a la otra... estaba mal. Había estado mal desde el comienzo...

"Es demasiado tarde. Me voy ahora".

Asuka alcanzó algo en su bolsillo y lo sacó...

"¡WAAAARK!"

"Penny-chan y yo no te volveremos otra vez. Jamás".

¡Dios mío!. ¡No!

"¡No!. ¡No... no Pen-Pen!"

Notas del autor (6 de Diciembre de 1999):

(1) Tomado del tercer manga, una mezcla de las ediciones inglesa y francesa. Shinji dijo esas palabras a Rei, después de sacarla de la cabina de contacto sobrecalentada, mientras le ayuda a caminar hacia el equipo de rescate.

(2) El plural de "Dummkopf" (en inglés, zoquete) sería Dummkopfe (o Dummköpfe). Sin embargo, Shinji no sabía eso...

(3) Si tomamos una buena mirada a unas cuantas imágenes oficiales de NGE (no fanarts) uno puede notar que el traje de conexión de Kaoru es como el de Shinji, excepto por los colores. Lo mismo va para Touji. Desde eso, uno puede teorizar que también hay un diseño estándar de trajes de conexión para las mujeres también. Sin embargo... Rei y Asuka tienen diferentes trajes de conexión. Asuka siendo la primera piloto del modelo en producción, parece correcto decir que el diseño de su traje de conexión sería el estándar. Esto más o menos es confirmado con algo de fanart de Hikari, Maya, Ritsuko y Misato en trajes de conexión; todos ellos tomando el modelo gráfico del traje de Asuka.

Bueno, éste es el retrabajado y reorientado Capítulo 11. De hecho me siento mucho más feliz con él. Ahora se siente más como un capítulo de LQYAE.

Para aquellos que se preguntan de qué estoy hablando, bueno es simple. Como pueden ver en las tomas cortadas, Shinji y Kaoru en el capítulo original estaban un poco más... cercanos... (en otras palabras, tuvieron sexo sin sentido). Esto tuvo el desafortunado efecto de hacer a Kaoru no sólo anormalmente calenturienta para un Ángel, sino que también aparecía demasiado manipuladora, obteniendo quizás aún menos simpatía que el Kaworu original. Para citar a uno de los lectores: "Kaoru es una prostituta". Bueno, tal vez sea un poco de más, pero carga el sentimiento de inquietud que algunas personas sentían y yo mismo sentía, en muchos casos, tal vez también haya sido sobre Shinji traicionando tan fácilmente a las chicas que amaba.

¿Solución a éste problema? Rediseñar a Kaoru. Después de todo, realmente sólo podemos verla en éste capítulo, así que fue más bien fácil de hacer. Gracias a unas discusiones, eventualmente creé un nuevo modelo en mi mente: una fusión entre Rei y Belldandy, de la serie ¡Oh!. ¡Mi Diosa! Que resultó en una más tranquila, delicada, a veces despistada Kaoru (lo cual me dio la oportunidad de bajar de tono parte donde la Kaoru original sólo tenía sexo en su mente) pero también muy directa y perceptiva. No sé si hice un buen trabajo al crear éste retrato, pero me siento más cómodo con éste capítulo. Ahora puedo moverme adelante...

Para aquellos que se preguntan sobre el título, _"Donde los Ángeles Temen Pisar"_, éste Título me fue sugerido por EeL, pre-lector extraordinario y autor de HERZ. Me lo explicó de ésta forma:

"_Tiene unas cuantas capas en él – la primera mitad de un proverbio viene a mi mente, "Los tontos se apresuran..." también podía referirse al esfuerzo de Kaoru por entender y amar a los humanos a través de Shinji y su descenso final en el Dogma Terminal. Más abstractamente, una referencia al Campo-AT – la luz sagrada del alma donde a ningún otro se le permite traspasar, el Campo-AT siendo la principal razón por qué el EVA es un arma efectiva contra los Ángeles"._

Algo más, ahora que revisé éste capítulo, sería la mención de Kaoru sobre la libertad de elegir, una capacidad que los otros Ángeles no poseían.

En una nota final, creo que ahora es claro para aquellos que marcaron ésta historia como de WAFF y Romance que estaban equivocados. Por supuesto, lo sabía desde el principio. LQYAE se suponía que fuera mucho más que eso. Tiene WAFF, Romance y Humor, pero también Drama y Angst, sin mencionar las escenas Lime.

Con el Capítulo 12... esperen cualquier cosa.

Oh sí... algunas personas tal vez mencionen que un cuchillo de cocina parece un poco grande para caber en el bolsillo de un uniforme de escuela. Mantengan en mente que ésta es la secuencia de un sueño y que los sueños no siempre tienen sentido. Y tuve una razón para específicamente usar un cuchillo de cocina.

Comenzado el 1 de Octubre de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 6 de Diciembre de 1999

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 17 de Diciembre de 1999

Tercer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 10 de Enero del 2000

Borrador final terminado el 1 de Febrero del 2000

Revisiones finales el 16 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 23 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del tradcutor: vaya, es el capítulo de mayor extensión y no lo sentí tan pesado de trabajar como el anterior (seguro es por el ambiente que maneja), gracias a Theblacksun y BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones. Disfruté en especial con la última escena, donde Shinji pelea contra el EVA-02 y Kaoru dice sus últimas palabras. ¡Por fin! El principio del final, y les puedo asegurar que es excelente.

Bien, ahora dos cosas. Primero, finalmente pude hacerme de mi Myth Cloth de Tauro (¡está gigantesco!) completando así mi colección de los 12 santos de oro, la repisa se ve mejor que nunca... si no fuera porque todvía me falta el patriarca Shion, el cual al ser un Myth de edición limitada estará muy cariñoso y difícil de encontrar, y no, todavía no tengo mi EVA-01 Soul of Chogokin...

Segundo, y creo lo más relevante jaja, hace poco pude descargarme de cierta web 4 doujins de Evangelion, los tomos del 0 al 3 traducidos al inglés de RE-TAKE de Studio Kimigabuchi... si bien está considerado como un doujin para adultos (contiene escenas de sexo explícito, pero a diferencia de los usuales doujins que son hentai sin sentido, aquí las escenas no abarcan más de 10 ó 9 páginas (de un total de 100 por tomo) y de hecho, ayudan a desarrollar en gran medida la historia) pero me quedé así de ¡OMFG!. Simplemente está increíble, si bien se reciclan unos cuantos dibujos de los mangas originales, el arte es excelente y la historia mantiene la esencia de NGE, al parecer el tomo 4 que es el final aparecerá este mes de Agosto. ¡Muero de ganas por saber cómo terminará todo! Bien, supongo que es mucho parloteo y quieren saber por qué estoy hablando de ello, bueno, sólo les diré algo breve que explica la historia.¿Y si todos los eventos concernientes en NGE desde el Treceavo Ángel hasta el mismísimo final de The End of Evangelion sólo fueron un sueño que Shinji tuvo mientras estaba inconsciente tras salir del Doceavo Ángel? Con esos conocimientos Shinji trata de hacer lo correcto para evitar que la historia se repita... ¿O ya sucedió? Una Asuka llena de rencor vendada y con todas las heridas que aparece al final de The End of Evangelion que sólo Shinji puede ver y escuchar indica que tal vez no...Mientras se enfrenta él sólo contra los 9 EVAS Series en su fiel Unidad-01 con su cuchillo progresivo con tan sólo 3:34 minutos de energía restantes (sí, como leyeron, nada de motor de energía infinita S2 debido a ciertas causas) quizás la historia no se repita... en fin, si quieren ver más pueden meter "Studio Kimigabuchi." en Google y acceder al primer resultado que sale (la página oficial, en japonés claro) la cual de momento hostea un video sobre el tomo 4 de RE-TAKE (no más de 15 Megas por fortuna) que de seguro los dejará con la boca abierta y sabrán de qué estoy hablando, en serio se los recomiendo.

Dicho esto, hasta la próxima.


	24. La Oscuridad de un Corazón Roto

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**La Oscuridad de un Corazón Roto – Una historia alterna al Capítulo 11**

Escrito por: Jeremy Mullin

Basado en "La Que Yo Amo Es..." por Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

"Neon Genesis Evangelion", sus personajes y situaciones creados por y con copyright de Gainax, todos los derechos reservados, usados sin permiso. Por favor no demanden, no tengo dinero.

Nota: Ésta historia ocurre durante el onceavo capítulo de "LQYAE". Algo oscura con unos toques de lime. Han sido advertidos.

* * *

Parte de mí se pregunta por qué no hice esto hace mucho tiempo. En ese entonces cuando el Ángel me atacó en lo más débil. Me hizo recordar la horrible vida que había tratado de olvidar. Me hizo recordar a Papa, y a... Mama... 

Aún puedo escuchar su voz llamándome. **Ven al cielo conmigo, Asuka...** La misma cosa una y otra vez. Es suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera, si estaban lo bastante débiles.

Y eso es definitivamente lo que era. Débil. Ya no era fuerte. No después de que... **eso** sucedió.

Eso es probablemente por qué Shinji era tan fuerte cuando lo necesitaba que fuera.

El pensamiento me hace titubear, me hace pensar sobre qué estoy haciendo. ¿Realmente puedo hacer esto?. ¿Dejarlo así como así?. ¿Después de lo que compartimos?

Aún puedo recordar esa noche. Su rostro, su suave voz, su tacto... la forma en que removió mis ropas, sus manos en mi piel, tocándome en mis más secretos lugares, suave y delicado, no como la forma en que quise que me tocara cuando estuvimos en el lago... sus besos en mi cuerpo, el placer y el dolor cuando nos volvimos uno... Eso había sido la mejor parte, la forma en que nos movimos juntos, lenta y delicadamente. En el pasado, probablemente lo habría querido rápido y fuerte. Tal vez no. No estoy muy segura. Pero esa noche, de esa manera, era lo que había querido, como lo había querido.

Una parte de mí sabe que no fue su primera vez. Sabía demasiado, dónde y cómo tocarme. La forma en que supo cómo tratar de escapar cuando el momento llegó, antes de que lo detuviera y lo mantuviera dentro. En el tiempo que él había pasado con Rei, de seguro no había duda que ellos habían estado juntos. Parte de mí está disgustada por eso, que no fui su primera. Y aún así, otra parte de mí está contenta de que él estaba... "roto", por así decirlo. Él sabía qué hacer, y dónde hacerlo, y cuánto tiempo para hacerlo durar. Y de alguna forma, eso me ayudó a sentirme bien.

Quiero sentirme de esa forma otra vez...

Lo dejé cuando se descubrió que Rei aún estaba viva. La forma en que corrió tras ella, era un símbolo seguro de que él parecía amarla más a ella que a mí. Así que me fui, para que no estuviera en el camino. Pero mientras vagaba por lo que quedaba de Tokyo-3, empecé a pensar. ¿De verdad era eso lo que quería hacer?. ¿Me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente? Había peleado duro por él, y ahora que tenía una oportunidad. ¿Por qué iba a arrojarla? Ya había perdido el EVA. No perdería a Shinji.

Así que regresé. De vuelta al hogar que habíamos compartido juntos hasta que los eventos causaron que viviéramos separados. De alguna forma, sabía que él estaba ahí. Visioné en mi mente cómo sería nuestra reunión. Un montón de lágrimas serían derramadas, a un montón de disculpas irían de ida y vuelta por ambas partes. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, haríamos el amor otra vez en un ciclo sin fin que sellaría nuestro futuro.

Regresé al departamento, entré, por el pasillo hacia su cuarto donde sabía que él estaría. ¿Dónde más estaría, después de todo? Estaría dormido, permitiéndome arrastrarme en su cama y forcejear con él como solíamos hacerlo. Abrí la puerta, calladamente entré...

Y lo vi. Yaciendo en la cama. Con una extraña chica que nunca antes había visto. Estaban en los brazos el uno del otro, bajo las sábanas.

Y estaban desnudos.

No necesitaba ver nada más. Sorpresivamente, no huí del departamento en lágrimas como harían en una telenovela cursi. En vez de ello, tranquilamente salí caminando, casi como en un trance, fuera del departamento, fuera del edificio, fuera del vecindario hasta que estuve de vuelta en las ruinas. Me dirigí a un edificio que aún estaba, de alguna forma, más o menos intacto, completo con agua corriente.

Y una cocina llena de utensilios. Especialmente un montón de filosos cuchillos.

Fue cuando hice mi decisión. Shinji no me quería, y no quería a Rei, tampoco, al parecer. Eso fue lo que dolió más, creo. El hecho de que él no terminó escogiendo a ninguna de nosotras sino a una total extraña. Así que tomé lo que parecía el cuchillo más filoso y fui al baño. Mientras la bañera se llenaba, me desvestí por completo, doblé mis ropas linda y ordenadamente en una silla. Me metí en la bañera, con el cuchillo en mano, y me preparé para hacer que lo sentía que necesitaba hacer.

Dudo. Y recuerdo. Hago mi decisión. No siento ningún dolor mientras el cuchillo pasa a través de mi muñeca. No me pregunto por qué. Sin duda estoy tan entumida que o no puedo o no quiero ya sentirlo. Estoy tan débil que ni siquiera puedo repetir el procedimiento con mi otra muñeca. Así que sólo me acomodo en el agua y espero a que el olvido llegue. Miro fijamente el techo en ruinas, pensamientos al azar entrando a mi cabeza. Ninguno de ellos son de mi madre, a quien estoy emulando. O de mi padre, o de Misato, o de Hikari, o de Rei, o de mi Unidad-02.

Todos son de Shinji.

Una lágrima baja por mi mejilla. Y susurro mi último adiós a mi único verdadero amor. Y dejo que la oscuridad llegue.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Esto fue un poco más fácil de escribir de lo que pensé que sería. Lo terminé en menos de una hora. Debo de estarme volviendo mejor en esto.

Éste es probablemente mi primer intento en escribir algo siquiera cerca de un darkfic. En dado caso, parece cruzar como un sadfic. Incluso si el personaje trata de quitarse su vida, no trataría de clasificarlo como un fic de suicidio. Parte de mí simplemente no puedo verlo de esa forma.

Originalmente tenía planeado escribir esto como un lemon completo, con una escena retrospectiva del final del capitulo 9 cuando Shinji y Asuka hacen el amor. Alain, sin embargo, no quería eso. El por qué de sus razones, vayan y lean sus Notas del Autor para ese capítulo. Después de escribir esto como una historia semi lime por su sugerencia, parece funcionar mejor de ésta manera. Y además, lemons y dark/sadfics no parecen mezclarse en mi agenda a menos que haya una violación incluida. Así que para los hentais allá afuera esperando por algo más, perdón.

Como nota final, me gustaría agradecer a las siguientes personas: Alain Gravel, por crear "La Que Yo Amo Es..." y por lo tanto permitiendo a ésta historia (la cual también pre-leyó por mí) nacer; también a Axel Terizaki y a Godsend777 por hacer su parte de la pre-lectura. Finalmente, me gustaría agradecer a los creadores de "Evangelion" por hacer una serie tan patea-traseros para basar éste fic.

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 27 de Febrero del 2000

Borrador final terminado el 23 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 24 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: una pequeña historia, con Asuka como protagonista la cual nos explica qué le sucedió tras abandonar a Shinji al final del capítulo 10. Gracias a Theblacksun y BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones, y sin más, demos comienzo al Fin de Evangelion.


	25. Invasión

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 12 – El Fin de Evangelion**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Parte 1: Invasión**

"Odio esta habitación".

Ésas eran las primeras palabras que había dicho en... ni siquiera ya lo sabía ahora.

Miré alrededor. Una habitación enorme que se veía aún más grande debido a la manera en que estaba iluminada por las grandes ventanas reforzadas y las luces fluorescentes en el techo. Una habitación que se veía muy descubierta, a pesar de la presencia de la cama en que la chica pelirroja yacía y todo el equipo alrededor de ella. La segunda cama y otros mubles extraños habían sido removidos, supuestamente por la seguridad de la chica. El único sonido escuchado en el cuarto era el pitido regular del monitor cardiaco al que estaba conectada.

"Estarías mucho mejor en casa".

Pero no estaba calificado para cuidar de ella. Levanté mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos para ver la chica, apretando mis dientes mientras sentía un repentino dolor en todos los músculos de mi cuello. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado así, sentando en ese pequeño taburete?

Ella aún estaba dormida. Pero... no parecía estar en paz. Tal vez estaba disputando una especie de guerra dentro de sí misma. Su muñeca derecha estaba perforada por una aguja IV, la cual mantenía vivo su cuerpo al darle los nutrientes que necesitaba. Sabía que no era suficiente, sin embargo, al ver cuán pálida su piel estaba y como parecía haber perdido algo de peso. Pero sólo era tanto que los doctores podían hacer. Miré los vendajes en su muñeca izquierda. Ya habían salvado su vida.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Asuka?"

Por qué ciertamente. No podía entenderlo. Asuka, de todas las personas...

"_No te preocupes. Nunca volveré a molestarte otra vez. Jamás"._

¿Era eso a lo que realmente se refería?

"¡Maldita sea, Asuka!. ¿Por qué?. ¿Debido a mí?. ¿Fue debido a mí?. ¡Baka!"

Como las veces anteriores, me encontré a mí mismo llorando, mis lágrimas haciendo unos cuantos puntos mojados en las sábanas cubriendo su pecho. Luego, después de unos cuantos minutos, las lágrimas pararon tan súbitamente como habían venido.

Pero la pregunta permanecía. ¿Por qué ella actúo de ésta forma?

Tal vez porque... ella pensó que había perdido todo lo que tenía.

Conocía el sentimiento. ¿No lo había pensado yo mismo después de la muerte de Kaoru?

Pero... Asuka no era una cobarde como yo lo era...

La habían encontrado en un edificio abandonado, casi al mismo tiempo que finalmente salí de la cabina de contacto de la Unidad-01. Ella había estado en una bañera. Sus ropas ordenadamente dobladas en una silla cercana, algo que ella nunca hacía, el agua estaba roja con su sangre lentamente fluyendo de su muñeca cortada. El cuchillo de cocina que ella había usado había sido encontrado en el piso en el otro lado del baño. Los agentes de seguridad quienes la habían encontrado actuaron lo suficientemente rápido para que los doctores salvaran su vida. Por fortuna, la enfermería guardaba grandes reservas de los tipos de sangre de todos los pilotos.

Físicamente, ella ahora estaba bien. Había sufrido por un poco de desnutrición, pero nada severo. Sin embargo, no despertaba. Los doctores habían dicho que todo dependía de ella. Ella no despertaba porque no quería hacerlo.

Así que esperé a que ella regresara.

La mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente esperé en silencio. No fue fácil. De hecho, era agotador. Me recordaba mucho mi experiencia dentro del Doceavo Ángel. Realmente no había nada más que pudiera hacer sino quedarme quieto y esperar. Cuando me aburría mucho, hablaba con ella, esperando que el sonido de mi voz pudiera alcanzarla de alguna forma... donde quiera que estuviera. Hablé del pasado, de lo que pensé la primera vez que la vi en ese portaaviones, viéndose tan bonita en su vestido amarillo y cuán impresionado había estado por su aire de confianza. La había admirado desde el principio. Ella era todo lo que yo no: fuerte, bonita, talentosa, y segura de sí misma. Hablé de nuestra primera noche solos, el último día de nuestro entrenamiento de sincronización, cómo casi la había besado. Hablé de cómo había sido lindo vivir con ella, incluso si a veces se había sentido como una cruel tortura, debido a la forma en que ella siempre se burlaba y me insultaba. Hablé del Octavo Ángel, y cuán asustado había estado cuando el Ángel la atacó, y cuán aliviado había estado cuando atrapé a la Unidad-02 en extremo, salvándola de su muerte inminente. Hablé de nuestra primera cita, y cómo eventualmente la había disfrutado, a pesar de mi decisión en ese entonces de ser el novio de Rei. Cómo, a pesar de todo, disfruté nuestro primer beso y aún más el segundo. Hablé de la primera noche que pasamos en la misma cama y qué tan nervioso me había sentido, tan nervioso que de hecho no dormí del todo esa noche. Hablé de nuestro viaje con Touji y Hikari, y cuán lastimado me había sentido cuando pensé que ella sólo me había estado usando, y cuán aliviado me sentí cuando admitió que ella actúo de esa forma porque me amaba y temía perderme contra Rei. Hablé del ataque del Quinceavo Ángel, cuán inútil me había sentido, y cuán aliviado había estado cuando vi que no estaba físicamente lastimada, pero cuán triste me sentí de ver lo mucho que esa cosa la había lastimado. Hablé de la noche que hicimos el amor, y qué bien se había sentido. Luego hablé de la noche que ella huyó. Le dije todo sobre Rei, cómo ella era un clon y cómo se había olvidado de mí. Finalmente, hablé de Kaoru. Le dije todo, cómo ella trató de acercarse a mí, cómo traté de rechazarla, cómo empecé a considerarla como una amiga y cómo fui eventualmente forzado a matarla.

"¿Algún progreso, Ikari-kun?"

La voz me sobresaltó. Había estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado a nadie entrar a la habitación. La reconocí como una ahora familiar enfermera. Su nombre era Tanaka Michiru, si no estaba equivocado. Ella era la que estaba asignada a ésta sección de la enfermería en el turno de día. Era más bien una mujer de apariencia simple, pero tenía una sonrisa cálida y era muy amable. Incluso me había traído un almuerzo al final de su turno el día previo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Ella en verdad se veía apesadumbrada por mí.

"Estoy segura que ella se mejorará".

"En verdad lo espero".

"Debes tener fe. Además, con un hombre tan agradable esperándola, no hay duda de que ella regresará".

Si no fuera mi culpa que ella estaba en ésta cama en primer lugar.

"Si no te importa. ¿Podrías dejar la habitación? Necesito cuidar a la Piloto Sohryu".

"Oh... claro. Supongo que iré a comer algo".

Realmente no me quería ir, pero no podía discutir. El personal de la enfermería había sido tan bueno conmigo. Cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, habían estado renuentes a dejarme entrar, ya que estaba fuera de las horas de visita. Pero después de un poco de discusión, el doctor a cargo de Asuka estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme verla, diciéndome que ahora mismo, lo que podía ayudarla más era el apoyo de las personas a quienes le importaba. Desde entonces, sólo había dejado la habitación en una ocasión, ya que necesitaban hacer unas cuantas pruebas y darle un baño a Asuka, así como cambiar sus ropas. Cuando regresé, había estado sorprendido de ver que habían puesto un pequeño futon en una esquina de la habitación así que ya no tendría que dormir en una silla como lo hice la primera noche.

"Deberías. No le haría a ella ningún bien si tú mismo terminas en una de nuestras camas porque te sobre esforzaste. Ya te ves un poco pálido".

Sonreí.

"Gracias por su preocupación".

Me levanté, haciendo una mueca al sentir como si la electricidad me acabara de golpear en mi espalda. Cada músculo dolía como un infierno. Definitivamente, levantarse y moverse un poco sería buena idea. Si el dolor podía amainar...

Me incliné (dolorosamente) hacia Asuka y di un suave beso en los labios de la chica durmiente. Casi me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Éstos no eran los húmedos y suaves labios que conocía, estaban secos, quebrados y completamente sin respuesta.

"Ikari-kun... ¿Estás bien?"

Miré hacia arriba y parpadeé, viendo la mirada preocupada de la enfermera. Entonces me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban mojadas por unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Lo estaré cuando ella despierte".

Di una última mirada a la chica durmiente y caminé hacia la puerta.

"Por favor, cuide bien de ella. Y si es posible¿Podría poner algo en sus labios? Están todos secos. Le dolerán cuando despierte".

"No te preocupes. La haré hermosa otra vez".

"Gracias, Tanaka-san".

* * *

No tomé ningún placer real en comer el arroz y los vegetales fritos que estaban justo enfrente de mí. El sabor era aceptable, pero tenía mi mente en otros asuntos. No me sentía cómodo estando lejos de Asuka por mucho tiempo. Sabía que era muy improbable, pero en cualquier momento que estaba fuera de mi vista, temía que ella tal vez se fuera caminando. O quizás hacer algo incluso peor. Siempre temía entrar a su habitación y encontrarla en un charco de su propia sangre o colgada del techo, por una cuerda o una sábana. Parte de mí trató de convencerme que ella nunca haría algo así, pero el hecho era... que ya lo había intentado una vez. 

Así que comí sin apetito. Habría comido más rápido, pero sabía que la enfermera Tanaka necesitaría algo de tiempo antes de terminar con Asuka.

Me levanté y estaba apunto de recoger mi bandeja, cuando de repente, escuché los débiles sonidos de explosiones, rápidamente seguidos por otras mucho más fuertes. Entonces, la sirena de alerta se hizo escuchar por todo NERV.

Me quedé ahí, atontado. ¿Una alerta?. ¿Podría ser un Ángel? Pero Misato había dicho que el Diecisieteavo se suponía que era el último... no entendía. En verdad me arrepentí de no tener mi teléfono celular conmigo.

Muy rápidamente, las pocas personas que también estaban en la cafetería se fueron, obviamente apresuradas. ¿Era esto lo que sucedía cada vez que un Ángel atacaba o acaso hoy era diferente?

"¡No te quedes ahí parado como un idiota!. ¡Ve a tu puesto!"

"¿Uh?"

Me volteé para ver a un hombre parado en la entrada de la cocina. Por la forma en que estaba vestido, obviamente era un cocinero. El hombre parecía estar en sus cincuentas. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con cabello negro y plateado, excepto por un punto calvo, y su rostro de mirada severa mostraba un bigote enojado. El hombre era más bien alto, y aunque no excesivamente musculoso, tenía una gran y aparentemente fuerte estatura. Lo encontré muy intimadamente.

"Señor. ¿Qué... qué está pasando?"

Si era posible, el hombre pareció aún más amenazador al darme una fría mirada.

"¡Qué clase de idiota eres!. ¡Estamos bajo ataque!"

"¿Ataque?. ¿Por un Ángel?"

"¿Ángel? Ojalá..."

Entonces, de repente, la iluminación se hizo visible en el rostro del hombre, para ser rápidamente sustituida al fruncir el ceño.

"¡Oh mierda!. ¿Eres uno de esos niños quienes pilotean esos robots gigantes, no?"

"Bueno... sí..."

El hombre frunció el ceño aún más profundamente.

"¡Maldición!. ¡Ven aquí!. ¡Ahora!"

El hombre me hizo señas pera ir a la cocina. Mientras otra explosión se hacía escuchar, no vacilé.

A pesar del hecho de que los almuerzos acababan de ser servidos, la cocina se veía casi impecable. No tuve tiempo de mirar alrededor sin embargo, ya que el hombre me arrastró hacia una oficina localizada al fondo de la cocina.

La oficina se veía como la cocina, eficientemente ordenada. Aparentemente, era la oficina del hombre, ya que pareció encontrar muy fácilmente el teléfono, lo descolgó y empezó a marcar una serie de números.

"¿Es ésta una línea segura?" preguntó el hombre. "¡Sí, ya sé que hay una jodida emergencia!. ¡Escuché la alarma! Mira... sólo dile a esa maravillosa nena de Katsuragi que tengo a su pequeño niño piloto aquí y me gustaría por todos los infiernos sacarlo de aquí, así que mande a alguien para recogerlo. La cocina de la cafetería".

Sin otra palabra, el hombre colgó el teléfono. Supuse que sería un buen momento como cualquier otro para tratar otra vez de hacer la pregunta que estaba en mi mente.

"¿Qué... qué está sucediendo?"

El hombre me miró. Estaba sorprendido de ver su rostro suavizarse.

"Invasión".

"¿Una invasión?. ¿Alguien está invadiendo NERV?"

"Sí. Y por lo que se ve, no creo que las cosas nos vayan a favorecer".

Una invasión. ¿Quién podría estarnos invadiendo?. ¿Con qué propósito?

"Ten".

Mis pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos cuando mi di cuenta de que el hombre me estaba dando un arma y una pistolera. Jadeé.

"¿Qué... qué es eso?"

"Un arma".

"Lo sé... pero... ¿Por qué?"

"Tu seguridad. ¿Has usado un arma antes?"

¡Oh Dios! Esto era... demasiado. Mi mente amenazaba con sobrecargarse en cualquier minuto.

"Yo... yo... yo nunca he usado un arma real. Las he usado con mi EVA, pero..."

"Es lo mismo", dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una segunda pistola de un cajón de un escritorio antes de mostrármela. "Remueves el seguro aquí. Apuntas al blanco. Aprietas el gatillo. Tan simple como eso. Sólo hay quince balas, así que no desperdicies tus tiros".

"Pero... pero... los blancos... serán personas..."

El hombre sólo me dio una dura mirada.

"Eres tú o ellos. Si te disparan y fallan, dispara de vuelta".

Esto era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo...

Pero sabía que no lo era. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando. No era bueno. Era como el EVA. Si me asustaba ahora, habría gente quien sufriría debido a mí. La levanté, estudié la pieza negra de maquinaria y muerte. Luego incómodamente me puse la pistolera y aseguré dentro el arma. El arma parecía pesar casi una tonelada contra mi lado.

Entonces recordé la palabras de Misato.

"Uno debe pelear por su supervivencia".

"Eso es chico".

Miré al hombre. A diferencia de mí, él no parecía asustado del todo.

"No es la primera vez... para usted... quiero decir... estoy asustado... pero usted se ve tranquilo".

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa ahogada y luego sonrió.

"Oh, estoy asustado, chico. Sólo sé mejor cómo evitar que me controle. Apropiadamente canalizado, el miedo te hace actuar más cuidadosamente".

"Oh..."

"Y sí, no es la primera vez. Estuve en la militar hace mucho tiempo. En las guerras que siguieron al Segundo Impacto".

Asentí en entendimiento. Eso explicaba la actitud rígida del hombre. Pero ahora mismo, no se veía tan frío como lo hacía minutos antes.

"¿Usted ha... antes... matado a alguien?"

"Bastantes. No es que esté orgulloso de ello. Pero a veces, tienes que hacer lo que tienes de hacer... supongo que sabes cómo es eso".

Asentí. Kaoru... miré otra vez el arma. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?. ¿Si alguien trataba de matarme, podría matar otra vez?

Deseé por que no tuviera que averiguarlo.

"¡Agáchate!"

Con una fuerte mano, el hombre me arrojó al piso. Me di cuenta de que podíamos escuchar pasos. Varios largos segundos pasaron y entonces, escuché el suspiro del hombre mientras me levantaba.

"Está bien. Estos tipos son de NERV".

Ciertamente, mientras miraba a través de la ventana de la oficina, reconocí el usual atuendo negro de la seguridad de NERV. Doce hombres, todos vestidos de negro. Uno de los hombres entró y me miró directo a mí.

"Ven con nosotros".

"¿A dónde me llevan?"

Estaba cansado de no saber qué estaba sucediendo. Y además... me sentía seguro aquí con... me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del hombre.

"Al Evangelion Unidad-01".

"¿La Unidad-01?. ¡Por qué!"

"Son las órdenes de la Mayor".

¿Órdenes de Misato?. ¿Por qué me enviaría ella a la Unidad-01?. ¿Acaso quería que yo... peleara con las fuerzas invasoras?

"Será mejor que sigas a éstos tipos, chico. Esa pollita de Katsuragi tiene unos sesos que acompañan esa sangre asesina suya. Confía en ella".

Asentí. Misato realmente nunca me había dado ninguna razón para dudar de ella.

"¿Qué hay de usted?"

"Supongo que también voy. Quedarme aquí solo sería arriesgado. Y me sentiría mal dejando a un chico como tú ir solo con un montón de matones de negro".

El hombre me sonrió. Los agentes de seguridad no mostraron ninguna expresión, aparentemente escogiendo ignorar el insulto.

"Gracias".

* * *

Tal vez la situación no era tan mala como el cocinero la había hecho parecer. Habíamos estado caminando por quizás diez minutos y hasta ahora habíamos evitado a las fuerzas enemigas. Habían habido momentos en los que estuvo cerca; podíamos aún oír los sonidos de disparos y explosiones, pero estábamos bien. El hombre quien dirigía al equipo de seguridad a cargo de mí parecía estar recibiendo nueva información cada minuto o menos, probablemente viniendo del Comando Central. Supuse que Misato probablemente estaba viendo nuestro progreso a través de las cámaras de seguridad y de la MAGI. 

Estaba sólo empezando a relajarme cuando todo el infierno se desató. De repente, parecía haber balas a todo nuestro alrededor. Los agentes que estaban cubriendo nuestras espaldas gruñeron y cayeron, pronto yaciendo en charcos de su propia sangre. Jadeé cuando sentí lo que parecía ser una intensa sensación de quemazón en una de mis piernas. Acababa de ser rasguñado por una bala. Sólo un centímetro a la izquierda y habría penetrado la carne en vez de sólo raspar la piel. No tuve tiempo sin embargo de reaccionar en eso ya que sentí que alguien me levantaba y luego me dijo que corriera tan rápido como pudiera. Corrimos sin realmente ver a dónde íbamos. Mientras dábamos vuelta en una esquina, vi a dos agentes de seguridad sacar sus armas y disparar, sólo para ser acribillados por una docena de balas. Al menos pareció haber retrasado a nuestros adversarios.

No sé por cuánto tiempo corrimos, pero cuando finalmente nos detuvimos, estaba completamente exhausto y a punto de caer en mis rodillas. Me di cuenta con horror que de los doce hombres que habían estado acompañándonos a mí y al cocinero, sólo uno quedaba.

"Bueno, esto no es bonito..." me susurró el cocinero. "... creo que deberías esconderte aquí abajo, chico" añadió, señalando hacia una escalera.

"Pero..."

"Sólo hazlo. Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos. Y si te encuentra... recuerda lo que dijiste Uno debe pelear por su supervivencia".

Asentí. Pero... ésas eran simplemente palabras...

Aún así, fui debajo de las escaleras, tratando de mezclarme en las sombras lo más que podía, y saqué mi arma.

Los siguientes minutos se sintieron como años. Escuché el intercambio de balas y gritos de dolor. Todo terminó con el sonido de una ametralladora.

Desde mi escondite, vi a tres hombres vestidos con equipo militar negro caminar enfrente de las escaleras. Escuché el sonido de una radio, entonces uno de los hombres habló.

"Encontramos a un piloto. Procediendo con la eliminación".

¡Me habían encontrado!

Frenéticamente, jalé el gatillo. Nada sucedió. Alguien agarró el arma de mis manos antes de que me diera cuenta de que había olvidado remover el seguro. Fui jalado a la fuerza de mi escondite, y uno de los hombres me forzó a arrodillarme. Removió el seguro de mi arma y sentí su punta fría tocar mi frente.

"No me culpes, chico".

La gente dice que un verdadero hombre encara la muerte con los ojos abiertos. Supuse que no debí haber sido un hombre, ya que cerré los míos, esperando que tal vez retrasara lo inevitable.

No funcionó, ya que un segundo después, el sonido de un disparo se hizo escuchar.

* * *

Traducido al español el 25 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bien, el capítulo 12 está segmentado en...7 partes, 8 si contamos una historia paralela (muy buena por cierto) así que no desesperen, no iba a poner todo de un jalón, así le da más emoción. ¿No creen? Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones.

Ahora, en cuanto a ésta primera parte, "Invasión", como ven está basada casi en el principio de la película, la cual presentó una escena que al parecer hizo que Alain Gravel se asqueara del Shinji que aparece ahí y que también a mí me dio la motivación de traducir todo este fic por la misma razón (para el que no la haya visto o no lo recuerda, Shinji se masturba ante el cuerpo desnudo e incosnciente de Asuka... ack, lo admito, el pobre tipo en la serie ya estaba jodido, pero hacer eso...). En cambio aquí se nos presenta a un Shinji más agradable quien se ve tomado por sorpresa ante la invasión repentina de NERV. ¿Qué sucederá? Esperen el resto. Hasta la próxima.


	26. Dogma Terminal

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 12 – El Fin de Evangelion**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Asistido por: Darren Demaine (El Primer Interludio)

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Primer Interludio: Dogma Terminal**

La mirada en su rostro no tenía precio.

Eso fue lo que la Doctora Akagi Ritsuko pensó mientras observaba a Ikari Gendo desde las sombras. Estaba parado ante una pequeña pila de ropas descartadas, buscando alrededor a la chica a quien le pertenecían, con la confusión claramente mostrándose en su rostro. Era tan cómica que de hecho se rió, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

"¿Rei?"

Ritsuko frunció el ceño. Ese bastardo ni siquiera podía reconocer el sonido de su voz...

"¿Perdiste algo, Ikari?"

"Akagi".

Su rostro ahora no mostraba emociones, pero por un breve momento, Ritsuko pensó que había visto sorpresa. ¿Había sido eso una verdadera muestra de emociones, o sólo un despiste de su imaginación, como esos breves momentos que pensó haber visto amor en sus ojos cuando ella compartió su cama?

Ella caminó fuera de la sombra, y se paró en una de las muchas piscinas de LCL. Piscinas ligadas juntas, formando la silueta del Árbol de Sephiroth.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

Una de sus manos estaba ahora en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sin duda apretando el arma que ella sabía que guardaba ahí.

"Sólo terminando el trabajo que empecé".

Ésta vez, el shock en su rostro fue real. Por supuesto, se refería a Rei después de todo...

"¿Mataste a Rei?" preguntó él, un toque de acero en su voz.

Ritsuko sonrió delicadamente.

"¿Eso habría arruinado tus planes, no? Cortar los hilos de la marioneta te dejaría sin nada, todos tus sacrificios habrían sido para nada".

Aún cuando los ojos del Comandante se estrecharon levemente, la pequeña sonrisa, serena de la doctora nunca cambió. Ninguno habló por momentos, el suave chapoteo del LCL susurrando alrededor de ellos.

"No, no la maté. A pesar de lo mucho que quise, borrar a la muñeca que escogiste sobre mí. Maté a todas las otras, pero a ella... no, no tomé su vida".

Aquí, la sonrisa de la doctora se ensanchó, mostrando unos pocos dientes.

"Por segunda vez, le di vida".

El Comandante Ikari no se movió mientras consideraba todas las ramificaciones de las palabras de la doctora.

"El borrado de memoria", finalmente dijo, no como una pregunta, pero como la simple declaración de un hecho.

"La liberé. Una venganza más apropiada y una forma de reparar el dolor que le he causado a tu hijo. Usando hipnosis y drogas para encerrar lejos las memorias de Rei de tu hijo tuvo la ventaja de ahorrar tiempo, ya que Rei podía mantener su experiencia como piloto y podía ser programada para obedecerte. Un borrado de memoria, en tan poco tiempo, la habría, después de todo, dejado en un estado cerca al de un bebé recién nacido. Pero tenía su falla. Una cerradura también significa que una llave existe..."

Aunque esperaba alguna señal de indignación de Gendo, ninguna llegó. Aún con esa pequeña sonrisa la doctora continuó.

"¡Abrí el bloque de memoria! Bastante fácil de hacer si eres quien lo puso en primer lugar. Sólo tuve que decir unas cuantas palabras clave. ¿Cómo se siente cuando el titiritero ha perdido los hilos de su marioneta?"

Mirando hacia arriba al techo oscurecido, el ojo de su mente observó hacia la MAGI. "Le he dado vida de nuevo a un niño. Madre... ¿Es esto como se siente dar a luz?"

"¿Dónde está ella?"

La Dra. Akagi se encogió de hombros. Eran de tan poca importancia, sus demandas. Él probablemente la mataría, pero ella estaba envuelta en una calidez material, nada podía tocarla...

"Probablemente buscando a tu hijo. No necesitas ir tras ella. Ella ya no te obedecerá más. Has perdido".

"¿Quién dijo que necesitaba que ella actuara por su propia voluntad?"

Su voz golpeó a Ritsuko con una fuerza tan fuerte que pensó que le había disparado con sus palabras. Llevando sus ojos de golpe abajo lo miró fijamente con horror.

"Ella se mató a sí misma para proteger al Tercer Elegido. Si su vida es amenazada otra vez, ella hará lo que yo desee".

Ritsuko simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"No puedo creer que serías tan despiadado".

"Estoy demasiado cerca de mi meta para ser detenido ahora".

La Doctora tembló. Él hablaba en serio.

Finalmente sacó su arma.

"Lo siento, tal vez interfieras otra vez".

Sus siguientes palabras fueron habladas suavemente, sólo para sus oídos en éste aislado lugar.

La tensión se fue de los hombros de Akagi Ritsuko, dejando atrás una extraña sensación de paz. "Mentiroso".

El sonido de un disparo hizo eco en el cuarto oscuro y Akagi Ritsuko cayó limpiamente en una de las piscinas de LCL. Ikari Gendo observó el cuerpo un momento, luego se fue en busca de la llave para sus planes.

* * *

Traducido al español el 25 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: (se escuda detrás de una pared, para evitar toda clase de objetos que Theblacksun y BurningFlower le arrojan después de hacer la prelectura) ¡Hey! yo no escribí la historia, muy bien pueden revisar el sitio oficial de "LQYAE" y averiguar qué le pasó a Shinji. ¿De acuerdo? Rayos, gracias por su trabajo pero la cantidad de maldiciones que recibí por parte de éstos 2 fue impresionante... además, de éstos interludios son varios más, los cuales suceden en paralelo durante todo el capítulo con diferentes personajes, así que no se quejen tanto... en fin, otro pedazo del capítulo 12, sí lo sé, ya puedo escucharlos "Gendo es un bastardo...", personalmente no estaría tan de acuerdo y antes de que me linchen por ese comentario, siquiera esperen a leer todo el capítulo y su historia alterna, así que sean pacientes. Hasta la próxima.


	27. Escape

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 12 – El Fin de Evangelion**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Parte 2: Escape**

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Tan rápido que de hecho creo que sólo entendí qué estaba pasando después de que todo terminó. Mi cerebro recibió los datos, pero se congeló por un momento, antes de analizarlos.

Escuché el sonido de un disparo, pero no registré de inmediato el hecho de que si pude oírlo, significaba que no estaba muerto. Entonces, hubo otros disparos. Apenas había abierto mis ojos para ver a un hombre muerto justo enfrente de mí, entonces, miré a mi derecha para ver a Misato sosteniendo a un soldado contra la pared y apuntando su arma bajo su barbilla. El tercer soldado estaba igual que el primero; en el piso, muerto.

"Tampoco me culpes a mí".

Dichas esas palabras, Misato jaló el gatillo. Observé con horror cómo la pared detrás del hombre se pintó de rojo y su cuerpo sin vida se desplomaba al piso. Nunca había visto antes a Misato así de fría. Era un lado de ella... que me asustaba.

"¿Estás bien, Shinji?"

No había consternación en su voz. Sus ojos eran de hielo.

Miré a mi alrededor. Había cuerpos en todos lados. Sangre en la pared y el suelo. Miré al hombre de negro y al cocinero que sin sentido habían dado sus vidas para tratar de salvar la mía. Súbitamente me sentí enfermo y vomité. Supuse que no debí haber comido ese almuerzo hacía rato después de todo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y miré arriba para ver a Misato mirándome fijamente, ésta vez obviamente preocupada.

"No realmente... pero no estoy lastimado si eso es lo que quieres saber..."

Aún si ella se veía como la Misato que conocía, las imágenes de ella matando al hombre a sangre fría me habían sacudido en mi mismo corazón.

"¿Qué hay de tu pierna?"

Ahora que lo mencionaba, dolía y había algo de sangre en mis pantalones...

"Quítate los pantalones para que pueda echar un vistazo".

Ella tenía esa mirada otra vez. ¿Acaso la batalla le hacía eso a la gente?

Me ayudó a levantarme e hice lo que me dijo. La herida era superficial y no estaba sangrando mucho. Aún así, Misato insistió en vendarla. Casi vomité otra vez cuando la vi arrancar un trozo de ropa de uno de los cadáveres para hacer un vendaje temporal.

"Bien", dijo Misato mientras me ponía de vuelta los pantalones, satisfecha con su trabajo. "Vamos. A la Unidad-01".

Removí la pistolera de mis hombros y seguí a Misato, más porque no podía soportar quedarme aquí que porque quería seguirla.

* * *

Por largos minutos, me dejé a mí mismo ser guiado por Misato. Seguía cada una de sus órdenes ciegamente, ni siquiera tratando de ver si tenían sentido o no. Supongo que aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar. Francamente, creo que ver a la gente matándose la una a la otra es mucho más horrible y perturbador que pelear contra un monstruo tan alto como un edificio. Al menos, el monstruo ES un monstruo, no un ser humano como tú. El hecho de que a menudo tenía que caminar sobre cuerpos muertos mientras seguía a Misato probablemente no ayudó a mi salud mental de ningún modo. 

Eventualmente, terminamos en uno de los estacionamientos del Cuartel General. Unos cuantos cuerpos en el piso atestiguaban que éste lugar ya había sido "limpiado". Por esa razón, estaba casi desierto. Sólo vimos un guardia, al cual Misato mató de inmediato. Esperamos un minuto entero y dado que el disparo no había atraído a más soldados, Misato me arrastró hacia el cadáver fresco. Miré con disgusto como Misato buscaba en el cuerpo y recuperaba una radio. Un poco de la sangre del hombre estaba en ella.

Arrastrándome entre dos autos, Misato me dijo que me sentara y luego se puso los audífonos del radio. Escuchó por un rato, su expresión volviéndose más tensa, unas pocas maldiciones escapando sus labios de rato en rato.

"Esto es malo", finalmente dijo ella, mientras se quitaba los audífonos. "Están cortando todas las rutas de acceso entre ti y la Unidad-01".

Finalmente, en ésta calma relativa, encontré la fuerza para hacer una pregunta que me estaba torturando.

"Misato-san... ¿Por qué... por qué me quieres llevar tanto a la Unidad-01?"

"Estarás más seguro dentro de ella. Ya tenemos a Asuka dentro de la Unidad-02. Ella puede quedarse ahí por un largo tiempo, tú mismo deberías saberlo. Y... la Unidad-01 tal vez sea nuestra última esperanza..."

"¿Quieres que pelee en ella, no es así?"

Misato consideró un poco la pregunta y asintió.

"Ya no quiero lastimar a nadie más..."

"Lo sé Shinji... pero si no nos ayudas, todos moriremos. No te estoy pidiendo que vayas y los mates a todos. Sólo mantenlos alejados de los Cuarteles Generales. Bloquéalos con tu Campo-AT, incapacita sus vehículos. Y si tenemos suerte, la vista de la Unidad-01 tal vez sea suficiente para mantener lejos a la JSSDF".

Bloquearlos y asustarlos. No se veía tan mal. Y si podía hacer eso... la gente dejaría de matarse entre sí.

"Creo... creo que puedo hacer eso..."

"Si podemos encontrar a Rei, trataremos de mandarla a la Unidad-02. Entonces ella puede asumir el control".

"Sí..."

Podía imaginar que Ayanami no mostraría ninguna vacilación al pelear contra nuestros enemigos.

Me preocupé un poco y vi que la cara de Misato se ponía aún más seria.

"Hay algo más, Shinji. Existe... existe la posibilidad de que tal vez usen los EVAS de Modelo de Producción en serie. Hasta donde sé, quizás haya hasta nueve de ellos listos. Tendrás que tener cuidado..."

Jadeé.

"¡Nueve EVAS!"

Nueve EVAS. El EVA... eso también significaba...

"Sé lo que estás pensando. No te preocupes, no hay forma de que hayan podido reunir y entrenar a nueve pilotos tan rápido. Estarán usando sistemas sustitutos. Recuerda lo que Ritsuko dijo, las cosas en los sistemas sustitutos son sólo marionetas. No tienen almas. No dudes".

Recordé. El cuarto del sistema sustituto. Todos esos clones de Ayanami...

"Ent... entiendo".

"Vamos".

Asentí. No estaba seguro si quería hacer eso, mucho menos si estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero no tenía elección.

"¿Qué demonios?. ¡Esos malditos hijos de perra!"

Me congelé mientras Misato se perdía a sí misma en una letanía de insultos. Me tomó un rato entender por qué.

Estábamos parados enfrente de los chamuscados restos de un auto. Traté de ignorar el humeante cuerpo que yacía encima.

Una placa en la pared detrás del auto decía: "Mayor Katsuragi Misato".

Muy obviamente, un oficial de NERV había estado parado enfrente de su auto cuando un soldado de la JSSDF decidió volar al oficial. El auto también voló... Si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, habría estallado en carcajadas ante la falta de suerte de Misato.

Aún maldiciendo, Misato me arrastró hacia otro auto deportivo azul. Luego rompió una ventana y "lo tomamos prestado".

* * *

Misato estaba con imprudencia (o en su caso, con normalidad) manejando a través del estacionamiento, ni siquiera haciendo esfuerzos por evitar el cuerpo ocasional que atropellaba, cuando de repente, pensé que era el fin del mundo. Más precisamente, sentimos un poderoso terremoto, lo bastante fuerte para que Misato perdiera su agarre en el volante y golpeara un auto estacionado. De no haber tenido mi cinturón de seguridad puesto, supongo que tal vez me habría lastimado gravemente. 

"¡Qué... qué fue eso!"

"¡Oh mierda!" simplemente respondió Misato antes de tomar el volante de nuevo en sus manos, retroceder un poco y luego manejó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los frenos gritaron cuando se detuvo justo en lo que parecía ser un elevador de autos, a centímetros de la pared. Creo que Misato dijo algo, pero no presté atención... sólo estaba aliviado de no haberme mojado los pantalones. Misato salió corriendo del auto, pasó su tarjeta ID por una ranura en la parte superior derecha del elevador y mientras el elevador descendía, entró corriendo.

"¡Pon tu cabeza entre tus rodillas y sujétate fuerte, éste va a ser un descenso rocoso!"

Sólo hice lo que me dijo y me alegré de hacerlo al sentir el Cuartel General entero ser sacudido por otro terremoto. Sin embargo lo sabía mejor ésta vez, ya que pude oír claramente el sonido obvio de una explosión. O más bien múltiples explosiones.

"¡Dios mío!. ¡Qué está pasando!"

El auto se estaba sacudiendo tanto que empecé a preguntarme si el elevador no resistiría y caeríamos hasta el fondo de... donde quiera que nos dirigiéramos hacia abajo...

Entonces todo se detuvo y continuamos abajo sin incidentes.

"Creo que el primer terremoto fue provocado por una mina N2. Creo que esos bastardos volaron lo que quedaba de Tokyo-3. Realmente no tuvimos tiempo para hacer reparaciones a las placas de armadura después de la explosión de la Unidad-00, así que probablemente consiguieron pasar".

"¡Una mina N2!. ¡Pero... debió haber matado a miles de personas!"

"Espero que no. La ciudad estaba casi evacuada..."

Aún así, su silencio sugirió que probablemente hubo un buen número de casualidades.

"El segundo temblor sin duda fue un ataque aéreo directo contra los mismos Cuarteles Generales de NERV. Si éste lugar no hubiera estado construido para resistir los ataques de los Ángeles, probablemente todos estaríamos muertos para éstos momentos".

"Dios mío... esto es una locura".

"Lo es".

De repente, el elevador se detuvo, indicando que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Misato salió del auto y deslizó su tarjeta para abrir dos puertas de acero reforzado. Se abrieron para revelar un pobremente iluminado pasadizo. Misato regresó al auto y continuó manejando. Cuando entramos al pasadizo, jadeé antes las dimensiones. Era enorme.

"Éste lugar parece lo bastante grande para que un EVA se pare".

Misato asintió.

"Éste túnel de acceso pasa por todo NERV. Fue construido para mover a un EVA en caso de que las catapultas dejaran de funcionar. Si el Noveno Ángel hubiera estado dentro del Geofrente en vez de derretir su camino a través desde arriba, ustedes habrían usado ésta ruta. Normalmente, yo no tendría acceso a ésta parte del Cuartel General, pero... alguien a quien amaba me dejó un regalo de despedida..."

Misato mantuvo una cara seria, pero pude decir que mencionarlo fue difícil para ella. Alguien a quien amaba... Kaji.

"Vamos a la Unidad-01", le dije, tratando de tomar ejemplo de su valor. Ella asintió y continuamos directo en las entrañas de NERV.

* * *

"¿Por qué nos están atacando?" pregunté mientras Misato conducía. 

Estaba tratando de sintonizar la radio del auto en la frecuencia de emergencia de NERV. Estaba seguro de haberlo hecho correctamente, sin embargo sólo permaneció en silencio. Misato no obstante había dicho que podía suceder, ya que la JSSDF probablemente estaba escuchando todas las frecuencias de radio, así que la gente del Comando Central probablemente no la usaría.

"Creo que quieren los EVAS para ellos mismos. Probablemente sólo son marionetas, manipulados sin siquiera saberlo".

"¿Manipulados?. ¿Por quién?"

"La gente que creó a NERV. El Comité. SEELE. Hemos derrotado a los Ángeles, así que ahora deben encargarse de nosotros, ya que ahora NERV es el único obstáculo en su camino".

"¿Qué... qué es lo que quieren?"

"Quieren un Tercer Impacto. No a través de los Ángeles, sino con los EVAS series. El Segundo Impacto de hace quince años fue provocado por los humanos, por ellos, a propósito. El daño fue minimizado al convertir a Adán en un huevo, antes de que los Ángeles despertaran. Shinji, nosotros, los humanos, justo como Adán, nacimos de una forma de vida llamada Lilith, la fuente de todas las criaturas vivientes. La viste cuando peleaste contra Tabris. Nosotros somos el Dieciochoavo Ángel. Los otros Ángeles eran otras posibilidades de lo que los humanos pudimos haber sido. Escucha, Shinji. Destruye a todos los EVAS. Ésa es la única manera de mantenerte tú mismo y a los demás con vida. Shinji, tú debes..."

Misato fue súbitamente interrumpida cuando la radio de repente vino a la vida, gracias a la maravillosa voz de Maya. Sus palabras fueron aún más maravillosas.

"¡Dios mío! La Unidad-02 se ha activado. ¡Asuka... Asuka ha despertado!. ¡Aún está viva!"

¡Tanto Misato como yo jadeamos!. ¡Asuka!. ¡Ella estaba bien!. ¡Y estaba piloteando su EVA!

Misato ahora estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

"Parece que nuestras posibilidades acaban de mejorar. Démonos prisa, estoy segura de que ella necesitará tu ayuda".

Olvidando el concepto de seguridad, Misato llevó el auto a su límite. Casi se detuvo después de un minuto. Manejó lentamente, buscando algo, antes de finalmente señalar dos puertas pequeñas.

"Vamos".

Acabábamos de salir del auto cuando de nuevo escuchamos la voz de Maya a través de la radio.

"Es... es imposible... Nueve EVAS acaban de ser lanzados sobre el Geofrente y están descendiendo lentamente, cercando a la Unidad-02..."

"¡Mierda!"

Misato sacó su teléfono celular y presionó un número similar al que había visto usar antes al cocinero, en la oficina de la cocina.

"Makoto. Redirige mi llamada la Unidad-02. ¡Ahora!"

Con su mano libre, Misato deslizó su tarjeta en una ranura y en silencio me hizo señas para que entrara a las ahora puertas abiertas. Me siguió a un pequeño elevador. Pronto, estábamos yendo hacia arriba y Misato estaba hablando con Asuka.

"Asuka, debes destruir ese grupo de EVAS. Shinji vendrá a ayudarte dentro de muy poco. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo". Ella entonces terminó la llamada y presionó el botón de redial. "Soy yo de nuevo. ¿Puede la Unidad-01 usar la salida #20? Excelente".

Cerró el teléfono y lo puso en su chaqueta. Entonces me miró y sonrió.

"Pronto estarás con ella otra vez".

La idea tal vez habría sido confortante de no haber sabido que Asuka ahora estaba forzada a pelear una batalla donde la excedían en número en nueve contra uno.

* * *

"Aquí es". 

Estábamos parados enfrente de una puerta abierta. Sobe ella, pude ver la designación 'Elevador de Emergencia R-10-20'. Aún cuando corrimos, nos había tomado un minuto entero llegar aquí. Un minuto. Considerando que Asuka estaba arriesgando su vida allá afuera, era una cantidad tremenda de tiempo.

Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando de repente las balas volaron a todo nuestro alrededor. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Misato me agarró y corrimos dentro del cuarto. Me di cuenta, sin embargo, del gruñido de dolor de Misato antes de que entráramos al cuarto. Tan rápido como fue posible, Misato presionó un botón que cerró las puertas de acero detrás de nosotros. Justo a tiempo ya que escuchamos una explosión. Entonces, Misato se desplomó contra una pared y se dejó caer al piso. No habíamos corrido mucho, pero ella de pronto se veía muy débil.

¿Le habían disparado?

"Creo que estaremos a salvo por el momento... ¿Estás bien, Shinji-kun?"

"Misato-san... estás lastimada..."

Ella trató de darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No tuvo mucho éxito.

"No es nada serio... sólo un rasguño... no va a matarme".

Lentamente, forcejeó por levantarse. Para un rasguño, parecía doler mucho. Se inclinó hacia las dos puertas cerradas marcadas como R-20 y presionó un botón. Se abrieron para revelar un elevador.

"Bien. La energía aún está encendida. Funcionará".

Entonces me miró, sus ojos serios, pero su rostro suave y calmado.

"Hey, Shinji... de ahora en adelante estás solo. Vas a tener que hacer decisiones por ti mismo ahora".

Ella no podía decir que...

"¿Qué...? No entiendo... ¿No vas a venir conmigo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Pero no te puedes quedar aquí..."

"Yo... yo... yo tengo que asegurarme de que nadie te siga..."

"Pero los soldados..."

"No me atraparán".

"No".

Su ojos se abrieron como platos cuando dije esa simple palabra.

"No iré si tú te quedas".

Por unos pocos segundos, Misato pareció pensar, entonces asintió.

"Está bien".

Ella no me siguió sin embargo. En un rápido movimiento, ella me empujó dentro del elevador. La vi, sonriéndome, antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. El viaje no tomó mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera medio minuto. Cuando el elevador se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, sentí temblar el suelo y escuché el sonido de una fuerte explosión. Una explosión muy cerca.

"No... no... ¡NO!. ¡Misato-san!"

* * *

Traducido al español el 26 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: oh si, aún falta lo mejor de éste capítulo, creo que muchos se sorprenderán por lo que sucede, gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones, al menos ya no se quejaron TANTO por el final de ésta parte como en el de la primera, en fin, hasta la próxima.


	28. La que se quedó atrás

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 12 – El Fin de Evangelion**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Segundo Interludio: La que se quedó atrás**

Katsuragi Misato hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se apoyaba contra una pared. Mientras que su herida realmente no era letal, le había mentido a Shinji; la mataría. Ésa era la razón por la que se había quedado; si lo hubiera seguido, él se habría preocupado y se habría olvidado por completo del EVA sólo para cuidarla. Suspiró. Su brazo izquierdo estaba casi inútil y el derecho estaba ocupado tratando de detener el flujo de sangre. Y peor aún, había un número desconocido de soldados de la ONU, a sólo unos metros de distancia, probablemente listos para atacar en cualquier segundo.

Ella ya estaba muerta. Su cuerpo simplemente no estaba todavía al tanto de ello.

Sintió las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Cerrando sus ojos, se dejó a sí misma caer lentamente al suelo. No podía detener el flujo de lágrimas. Moriría, junto con el bebé de Kaji.

Ella nunca sería una madre después de todo...

Al menos Shinji estaba a salvo... por el momento.

"Shinji..."

Ella esperaba que él estuviera bien. Y esperaba que Asuka también estuviera a salvo. Nueve contra uno... las posibilidades estaban en su contra, aún si ella era una piloto excelente.

"Espero que llegues ahí a tiempo, Shinji..."

Súbitamente, escuchó el sonido de una explosión. La ONU probablemente simplemente había decidido volarla. Eso era.

Pero no murió.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de eso. Sorprendida, abrió sus ojos, para ver una familiar forma hexagonal amarilla justo enfrente de ella, bloqueando lo que parecía ser un muro de fuego.

¡Un Campo-AT!

Mirando a su derecha, se dio cuenta de que Rei estaba ahí, completamente desnuda, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. ¿Preocupación?. ¿Podría ser... que... sus memorias habían regresado?

"¿Rei...?. ¿Cómo...?"

"No se ve bien, Mayor".

"Rei... ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Detecté la presencia de Shinji".

'Shinji' ha dicho ella. ¡Entonces ella recordaba!

"Él fue a la jaula de la Unidad-01..."

"Entonces sus destino está en las manos de ella".

¿Ella?. ¿Acaso se refería... a la madre de Shinji... Yui?

"Debemos irnos", simplemente dijo la chica mientras indicaba con su mano que las flamas se habían extinguido.

"No podemos".

"Necesita atención médica".

Tristemente, Misato sacudió su cabeza.

"Nos dispararán en cuanto nos vean, Rei".

"No, no lo harán", respondió la chica, con una sonrisa confiada apareciendo en su rostro.

Nunca antes había Katsuragi visto semejante expresión en esa cara. Dolorosamente, se levantó, luego sonrió a la chica.

"Muy bien Rei, confío en ti. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, sin embargo, cuando Rei señaló la ventilación de aire que había usado para llegar al cuarto. Claramente, ella esperaba tomar la misma ruta para salir... de lo poco que quedaba del cuarto. Misato gruñó. Éste iba a ser un escape muy doloroso...

* * *

Traducido al español el 26 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: personalmente en la película de The End of Evangelion se vieron muy mala onda con Misato, o sea, si ven cómo muere ahí detenidamente, la explosión la parte en 2... bastante crueles pero en ésta historia eso no sucedió jajaja. Theblacksun y BurningFlower cumplieron su trabajo como de costumbre, pero se están poniendo cada vez más impacientes para saber todo lo que ocurre en este capítulo 12... como estoy seguro que muchos lectores también deben de estarlo, pero hey, no desesperen, traten de disfrutar lo más posible la historia y pueden irse imaginando el resultado, a ver si aciertan o no...


	29. Rabia

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 12 – El Fin de Evangelion**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Parte 3: Rabia**

Estaba sentado hecho bola, en una esquina del elevador. Rezaba para que pudiera despertar de ésta pesadilla. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo...

"_Llámame Misato. Encantada de conocerte, Ikari Shinji-kun"._

Misato-san.

"_¡Shinji-kun, éste es tu nuevo hogar!"_

Ella me había acogido en su hogar. No. En su vida.

"_Hoy hiciste algo admirable. Puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo"._

Ella había creído en mí cuando otros no lo habían hecho, incluido yo mismo. Ella siempre había estado ahí para darme apoyo.

"_No soy el tipo de persona quien puede vivir con un extraño sólo por simpatía, o porque es mi trabajo"._ (1)

Juntos, habíamos sido como una familia. Ella había sido más que una tutora y una oficial comandante. Más que una amiga. Ella había sido como... una madre. Y de nuevo, había... perdido...

Había perdido la única familia que me quedaba.

"_De alguna forma... estará bien, Shinji... lo prometo..."_

No estaba bien... no lo estaba. Las cosas estaba aún peores... aún peores...

"_Crees que no te queda esperanza, pero estás equivocado. No todo está perdido..."_

Mentirosa... mentirosa... ¡MENTIROSA!. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué tuvo ella que morir?. ¡POR QUÉ!

Ahora estaba llorando, las lágrimas finalmente fluyendo libremente. Sólo medio minuto había pasado, pero... se había sentido como años. Años llenos de dolor y angustia.

Tal vez me habría quedado ahí, o llorando u ofuscado por mucho tiempo, pero una voz cortó a través de la niebla de confusión y tristeza como un cuchillo.

"¡Maldita sea!. ¡Baka-Shinji!. ¡Mueve tu enorme trasero púrpura aquí arriba para que pueda patearlo!. ¡Scheisse!"

Por unos pocos segundos, todos los pensamientos sobre Misato fueron olvidados. ¿Asuka? Por alguna razón, me di cuenta que podía oír lo que estaba pasando a través de las bocinas del cuarto. Entonces recordé _qué_ estaba pasando. La batalla que Asuka estaba disputando afuera. Por qué Misato me había enviado aquí.

Misato...

"_Incluso si todos los Ángeles se han ido, siento que ésta guerra aún no ha terminado. La humanidad tal vez aún dependa de ti, Shinji. Así que necesitamos que seas fuerte y tú necesitas ser fuerte por ti mismo, así como también por aquellos que amas"._

Fuerte...

"_Escucha, Shinji. Destruye a todos los EVAS. Ésa es la única manera de mantenerte tú mismo y a los demás con vida."_

Destruir los EVAS. Ése había sido el deseo de Misato. Su último deseo. Era la razón por la que había sacrificado su vida. Me levanté, las manos cerradas en puños. Las lágrimas aún fluían, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para pararme derecho.

Que me maldijeran si el sacrificio de Misato fue en vano.

Montaría la Unidad-01 una vez más y terminaría con todo.

Toda esperanza que me quedaba se fue abajo con la vista ante mí. Había baquelita. Por todos lados. Bloqueando mi acceso a la cabina de contacto.

"¡No... no... no!. ¡No es justo!. ¡No es justo!

Haber llegado tan lejos, haber perdido a todos los que amaba... ¡Por esto!. ¡Kaji murió... para nada!. ¡Rei se fue... para nada!. ¡Maté a Kaoru... sólo para que esto sucediera!. ¡Misato se había sacrificado a sí misma... para que pudiera sentarme a menos de diez metros de distancia de la Unidad-01 y hacer nada!

Estaba listo para darme por vencido ahí cuando escuché a Asuka otra vez.

"¡Definitivamente ganaré!. ¡Mama me está mirando!"

Mama. Madre.

"¡Mamá!. ¡Mamá!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Ayúdame! Ayúdame..."

Mis súplicas no se fueron sin respuesta. Nunca pudimos figurarnos exactamente sólo cuán conciente estaba Mamá de lo que sucedía fuera del EVA. Pero parecía que, cuando yo estaba preocupado, Mamá, o más bien la Unidad-01, parecía poseer un grado de conciencia. Esto sin embargo no fue algo en lo que pensé por mucho tiempo.

La baquelita y los seguros se rompieron y un brazo gigante púrpura y verde emergió para golpear la pared donde estaba parado. Por reflejo, cerré mis ojos. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir. Pero mientras unos pocos segundos pasaban, llegué a la conclusión de que no estaba muerto, así que abrí mis ojos. La mano de la Unidad-01 estaba justo debajo de mí. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer. Si escalaba por su brazo, había un pasillo que sería capaz del alcanzar. No me detuve para pensar que si resbalaba y caía, casi seguro me mataría. Empecé a escalar con una velocidad que sólo un demente poseería.

Había defraudado a tanta gente, tanta gente había sido lastimado o incluso había muerto debido a mí.

No dejaría que le sucediera a Asuka.

* * *

Su grito. Lo escuché muy claramente. Aún lo oigo a veces en mis pesadillas. Asuka estaba lastimada. Gravemente. 

Y yo no estaba ahí.

Tomó toda mi concentración no olvidar la tarea a mano.

Entrando a la cabina de contacto, inicialicé los comandos para la activación manual. Pronto, el control básico se había activado y no perdí tiempo en cerrar la escotilla y entrar el comando para la inserción de la cabina. Una vez dentro, inmediatamente sentí la conexión. Era como nunca antes. Se sentía... como una sobrecarga de energía. Casi me abrumó. Pero también se sintió increíblemente bien.

Con un profundo, aullido gutural, la Unidad-01 se activó. Una gran sección del Cuartel General estalló. En el centro de la explosión estaba la Unidad-01, flotando, con dos alas de luz dorada extendidas. Para muchos testigos, se vio como un demonio que acababa de escapar del infierno.

Abrí mis ojos y entonces vi una escena que probablemente me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida. Vi nueve EVAS blancos, volando en círculos alrededor de lo que quedaba de los Cuarteles Generales. Y en sus manos, o peor aún, en sus bocas, sostenían los restos de lo que una vez había sido la Unidad-02.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Creo que perdí parte de mi mente en ese momento. Pero, mis pensamientos aún eran tan claros como el cristal.

Mamá.

Padre junto con Mamá.

Kaji.

Rei.

Kaoru.

Misato.

Y ahora Asuka.

¡Asuka!

Todos aquellos que habían significado algo para mí, todos aquellos que me importaban... todos estaban muertos. No tenía nada, nada que me quedara. Nada que esperar. Ninguna esperanza.

No. Estaba equivocado. Aún me quedaba algo, una razón más para permanecer vivo, aún si sólo sería por unos pocos minutos más.

¡Venganza!

"¡Mueran... mueran... mueran... mueran!. ¡Mueran!. ¡Mueran!. ¡Monstruos!. ¡Mataron a Asuka!. ¡Los mataré!. ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!"

El EVA dejó escapar un furiosos gruñido mientras gritaba esas palabras. Me abrí por completo al EVA y nos volvimos unos. Ésta vez sin embargo, tenía control perfecto y mientras que apenas estaba al tanto de ello, sabía que ésta vez mi cuerpo no había sido consumido por la bestia. Más tarde supe que había alcanzado un radio de sincronización estable de 99,9999999 por ciento. (2)

Nos dejamos a nosotros mismos flotar hacia abajo al suelo y una vez que lo alcanzamos, levantamos nuestra mano y la llevamos abajo furiosamente, como si intentáramos desgarrar el aire enfrente de nosotros. Arriba en lo alto, las formas hexagonales de dos Campos-AT aparecieron, luego parecieron reventar. Uno de los EVAS enemigos erupcionó en una lluvia de sangre y cayó directo al suelo. A un segundo le fueron arrancadas una de sus alas y partes de su armadura y también cayó. Ésta vez, dejamos escapar un gruñido de salvaje satisfacción, ya que dos de nuestras presas estaban tiradas en el suelo, indefensas. Lentamente nos acercamos al que estaba más cerca de nosotros. El daño era extensivo pero el EVA aún podía funcionar. Sin embargo, Asuka había aparentemente cortado a éste EVA hasta la mitad, así que todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que sus alas se regeneraran lo suficiente para que pudiera irse volando. No le dimos la oportunidad, ya que agarramos ambas alas y las arrancamos. Entonces tomamos un brazo y jalamos, arrancándolo también. Habríamos jugado un rato con nuestra presa si la voz de Makoto no se hubiera escuchado a través del comunicador.

"¡Shinji-kun!. ¡Ten cuidado! Éstos EVAS no son como los EVAS convencionales. Pueden regenerarse a sí mismos y reactivarse incluso después de parecer muertos".

Había supuesto algo así. Asuka les había causado un montón de daño. Pero aún se movían. Así que éstas cosas era casi como Ángeles. Y sólo había una manera de destruir a un Ángel...

No perdimos tiempo en arrancar la armadura restante del EVA. Entonces lo vimos. Una esfera de color rojo oscuro. El motor S2 del EVA. Lo sostuvimos fuertemente en una mano y jalamos con fuerza. El EVA blanco aulló de dolor, luego se quedó en silencio. Con un horrible chasquido, el motor S2 salió. Brilló por un segundo, luego murió, poniéndose casi negro. La Unidad-01 alzó una mano ensangrentada y rugió.

Probablemente nos habríamos movido hacia el segundo EVA caído de no haber notado un objeto cayendo hacia el suelo.

¡La Unidad-02! O al menos, lo que quedaba de ella...

Después de una segunda decisión tomada, corrimos hacia su probable punto de impacto y saltamos en el aire. Atrapamos el torso y la cabeza de la Unidad-02 y en un rápido movimiento, los arrojamos al lago enfrente de los Cuarteles Generales.

Realmente no tenía esperanza de que Asuka aún estuviera viva. Pero al menos podía asegurarme de que su cuerpo se quedara intacto. No había quedado nada después de la muerte de mi madre y Rei. Probablemente tampoco quedaba nada de Misato. No quería que la tumba de Asuka fuera una lápida con un ataúd vacío.

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban por mi mente, mi rabia creció.

Con un poderoso rugido, la Unidad-01 corrió hacia el otro EVA caído que ahora estaba forcejeando por pararse en su única pierna derecha. Un puño púrpura golpeó su fea cabeza con toda su fuerza. Estalló en una lluvia de sangre y cayó al suelo. Pero esto probablemente no era suficiente. La Unidad-01 puso su pie en la espalda del otro EVA y empujó fuerte. Las placas de armadura cedieron bajo la presión. Ahora podía estar seguro de que no se levantaría. Éste era un EVA, así que destruir su fuente de poder no era la única forma de detenerlo. Destruir la cabina de contacto también haría el trabajo.

Grité cuando súbitamente sentí un agudo dolor en mi pecho, como nada que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Tosí algo de sangre y casi me desmayé.

"_Cuidado"._

¿Mamá?

Escuché esa palabra en mi mente y levanté mi cabeza para ver una lanza viniendo hacia nosotros. Apenas y la esquivamos. Entonces me di cuenta de que una lanza similar estaba pasando a través del pecho de la Unidad-01 y salía al fondo de su espalda. Casi nos había clavado al suelo. Aparentemente, habían decidido atacar desde su posición en el aire. Tomando la lanza con ambas manos, jalamos. Grité y sentí más sangre en mi boca mientras lentamente la lanza era sacada del cuerpo de la Unidad-01. Tuvimos que interrumpir el doloroso proceso, ya que apenas y esquivamos otra lanza. Rápidamente, agarramos la lanza otra vez y la sacamos en un último doloroso tirón. Luego, a pesar del dolor, la arrojamos hacia uno de los EVAS voladores. Le dio justo en el centro y me sorprendí de verlo estallar, la explosión golpear a otros tres EVAS y arrojarlos al suelo. Aparentemente, tuve la suerte suficiente para darle justo donde su motor S2 había estado.

Recogimos otra de las lanzas que nos habían arrojado. Mientras la agarrábamos, cambió de una simple lanza a la familiar lanza de doble punta. Rei había usado una lanza similar contra el Quinceavo Ángel.

Ignorando el dolor, cargamos contra el Evangelion más cercano. Asuka lo había dañado severamente, ya que le faltaba un brazo y su cabeza colgaba libremente, con el cuello aparentemente roto. No le dimos oportunidad de prepararse para pelear. De un tajo, usamos la lanza como si hubiera sido una espada y cortamos su cabeza. Cayó violentamente al suelo. Llevamos nuestro pie a su pecho y lo aplastamos, hasta que estuve seguro de que la cabina de contacto en su espalda también había sido aplastada.

Notando una presencia en el límite extremo de mi campo de visión, vi a un EVA cargando contra nosotros, con intención de golpearnos con su lanza. Bloqueamos el golpe, pero perdimos nuestro agarre en nuestra arma. Ése EVA había mostrado mucha fuerza, considerando que casi había sido cortado en dos bajo los hombros. Habíamos perdido nuestra arma pero no importaba. Con un rugido y toda nuestra fuerza, lo golpeamos bajo el pecho. Los dedos de la Unidad-01, extendidos como garras, pasaron directo a través de la armadura y la carne y su mano salió por la espalda, sosteniendo en ella el motor S2 del otro EVA. Dejamos caer el motor S2 al suelo y removimos nuestro brazo del EVA, dejándolo caer también.

Luego me di cuenta de pronto que los otros EVAS habían aterrizado o se estaban levantando y lentamente nos estaban rodeando.

"_¡Por fin!. ¡Podemos tomar la ofensiva contra el Ángel!"_

"_¿Qué diferencia hace eso?"_

"_¡Baka!. ¡Todos saben que la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva!"_

Asuka había dicho eso durante nuestro transporte hacia el Volcán Asamayama, donde más tarde Asuka había sido forzada a pelear contra el Octavo Ángel.

"_¡La mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva!"_

Sacando nuestro cuchillo progresivo, cargamos hacia uno de los cinco EVAS restantes. Su cabeza era un desastre de tejidos a medio regenerar y tenía problemas para pararse derecho, sugiriendo que había sufrido también algo de daño en la espalda. Con un tajo, cortamos su brazo derecho, el cual sostenía una lanza. Trató de agarrarnos con su brazo restante y utilizamos la proximidad cercana para apuñalarlo en la espalda, donde sabía que la cabina de contacto estaba insertada. El EVA se quedó quieto y fácilmente lo arrojamos al suelo. Rápidamente nos inclinamos para levantar su brazo cercando, el cual aún sostenía una lanza, y tuvimos que evitar una serie de ataques viniendo de otros dos EVAS.

Los otros se estaba acercando rápidamente.

Cuatro contra uno. Éstas no eran buenas probabilidades...

* * *

Traducido al español el 27 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bien, seguro que muchos coinciden conmigo en que al menos parte de ESTO es lo que debió haber pasado en la película, vamos, la Unidad-01 era el EVA más poderoso, era seguro que mínimo podría despedazar a varios de los EVAS series fácilmente.

Bien, ésta es mi parte favorita de toda la historia, no sé ustedes, pero a mi parecer, creo que desde que el EVA-01 sale haciendo estallar el Cuartel General del NERV con ese rugido aterrador, la música de fondo que queda perfecta desde esa escena hasta el fin de la batalla en la parte 4 es la de la increíblemente inspiradora "Tamashii no RUFURAN", de Takahashi Youko, ya que la letra de la canción y lo que Shinji siente en ese momento coincide mucho (o sea, está listo para morir y reunirse con los que ama si eso significa acabar con los EVAS series por lo que le hicieron a Asuka). Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones. ¿Cómo terminará la batalla?. ¿Shinji sobrevivirá? Esperen y lo sabrán.


	30. Ayuda desde las sombras

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 12 – El Fin de Evangelion**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Tercer Interludio: Ayuda desde las sombras**

"Comiencen la operación".

Se sentía como si él hubiera dicho esas palabras hacía años. Pero sólo habían sido minutos. Por un momento, parecía que las cosas irían sin incidentes. Asuka había estado haciendo un trabajo genial con las fuerzas de la JSSDF.

Eso es, hasta que los nueve EVAS de SEELE habían aterrizado dentro del Geofrente.

Incluso entonces, por un momento, pareció que Asuka de hecho podría destruirlos a todos. Eso fue hasta que fue alcanzada por una copia de la Lanza de Longinus. Sin energía y clavada en el suelo, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detener a los monstruos blancos, mientras se reactivaban y lentamente se regeneraban.

Kaji Ryouji había visto mucho en su vida, pero nada tan enfermizo como la vista de la Unidad-02 siendo devorada por los EVAS blancos. Asuka no se merecía semejante destino tan cruel. Las lágrimas en silencio bajaron por sus mejillas mientras él miraba impotente al EVA que estaba forcejeando ser atravesado por las otras ocho copias de la Lanza de Longinus, luego destrozado por las hambrientas bocas de sus adversarios. Asuka había, después de todo, sido casi como una hermana pequeña para él.

Entonces miró con asombro la aparición de la Unidad-01 y su propia pelea con los nueve EVAS. El chico estaba peleando como un loco, aparentemente sin importarle en lo más mínimo su vida. Nunca antes el EVA púrpura se había visto tan poderoso y aterrador. A pesar de todo, Kaji sonrió. Shinji había pasado por un largo camino...

"¡Dios mío!. ¡Esto es increíble!"

"Por supuesto", Kaji respondió al camarógrafo a su lado, obviamente excitado y asustado por lo que estaba filmando. "Te dije que estarías filmando historia en el proceso".

Ya, el hombre se había olvidado de Kaji, tratando frenéticamente de filmar tanto de la pelea como podía.

Kaji dio una última mirada al EVA púrpura, luego trató de concentrarse en el asunto a la mano.

"¿Status?" preguntó él, habiendo abierto su teléfono celular y marcado un ahora muy familiar número.

"Invasión de la MAGI procediendo tal y como estaba previsto. Nueva York pronto será controlado, entonces el resto seguirá fácilmente".

Kaji sonrió maliciosamente. ¡Esos tontos! Al usar los otros cinco sistemas MAGI del mundo para asumir el control del sistema de NERV, habían dejado sus computadoras virtualmente indefensas. Mientras que un sistema como MAGI no tenía mucho que temer por un único hacker, Kaji había pasado las últimas semanas juntando algunas de las más grandes, si no es que a veces salvajes, mentes de la informática. Usando todos los datos que había podido adquirir de NERV y la ONU, entrar en esos sistemas, en semejante estado debilitado, casi había sido un juego de niños.

Ritsuko tal vez habría estado orgullosa de él.

"Nueva York bajo nuestro control, así como también Moscú y China".

"Bien. Procedan con los pasos dos y tres".

El paso dos consistía en subir a un nivel mundial todos los datos que Kaji había sido capaz de recolectar sobre NERV, SEELE, así como sus relaciones con la ONU y la JSSDF, los Ángeles, y el Segundo Impacto. La MAGI también asumiría el control de todos los satélites de comunicación y transmitiría imágenes en todo canal posible de TV. Pronto, el mundo entero sabría lo que había ocurrido y aún estaba ocurriendo en Tokyo-3. O más bien lo que quedaba de él.

El paso tres consistía en rastrear las computadoras de SEELE y descargar tantos datos como fuera posible. Una de las esperanzas de Kaji era que pudieran saber cómo SEELE controlaba los EVAS series de Tipo 5 y encontrar una manera de detenerlos. Incluso si Shinji estaba haciendo un buen trabajo por su cuenta, aún lo excedían en número.

"Comunicación establecida con sistema del objetivo. Sistema del objetivo actualmente en comunicación con un satélite en órbita".

Kaji sonrió. ¡Tenían una oportunidad!

"¿Pueden confirmar si éste satélite está siendo usado para controlar remotamente a los Evangelions del objetivo?"

"Confirmado".

"Excelente. Envíen códigos de expulsión en esa señal".

Sólo había una mínima oportunidad de que esto funcionara. Si SEELE había cambiado los códigos para los controles en ese modelo de EVA, ese plan fallaría. También era posible que la intromisión en el sistema de SEELE fuera detectada en cualquier segundo ahora...

Kaji casi dejó escapar un grito de alegría cuando dos de los EVAS blancos súbitamente se detuvieron, sus cabinas de contacto expulsadas.

"Conexión con el sistema del objetivo ha sido interrumpida".

Eso era esperado. Aún así, habían podido detener a dos de los EVAS restantes. Y por lo que estaba escuchando en una radio que Kaji había "tomado prestada" de un soldado de la JSSDF, aparentemente las órdenes de invadir NERV acababan de ser anuladas.

"Tal vez fui capaz de mantener mi promesa después de todo", Kaji pensó, mientras recordaba su juramento por proteger a Misato y a los Elegidos desde las sombras.

* * *

Traducido al español el 27 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: claro, Kaji no murió en la historia y no lo habíamos visto desde el final del capítulo 8 ¿Que qué estaba haciendo? Aquí lo vemos, destapando toda la verdad para que el mundo la conozca. Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones. Sólo una parte más y sabrán qué sucede. Hasta la próxima.


	31. Elección

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Capítulo 12 – El Fin de Evangelion**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Parte 4: Elección**

La cosas no iban bien. Dos EVAS habían podido sostenernos mientras que un tercero estaba a punto de enterrar su lanza justo a través del pecho de la Unidad-01. Por más que peleábamos por liberarnos, los otros dos EVAS pudieron dominar a la Unidad-01.

Entonces, sucedió un milagro. El EVA que estaba a punto de matarnos dejó de moverse por alguna razón y su cabina de contacto fue expulsada. También sentí que el EVA sosteniendo mi brazo derecho había aflojado su agarre. No traté de entender qué estaba pasando; sólo agarramos el cuello del otro EVA con nuestra mano libre y apretamos. Ése EVA era una vista bastante fea, ya que había clavos de metal enterrados en su gravemente dañada cabeza. Asuka no había sido tierna con él. No se hizo más bonito cuando su cuello de repente se rompió. Me dejó ir y sólo tomó un puñetazo en la espalda para asegurarse de que no iba a molestar a nadie nunca otra vez.

Ahora, sólo uno quedaba. Se había estado quedando a una distancia de nosotros. Ya fuera porque no era necesitado o simplemente porque había tenido intención de ver a los otros EVAS acabarnos, nunca lo supe. No es que me importara. Sólo tenía signos de daño moderado en el pecho. Éste probablemente había sido el último con el que Asuka había peleado antes de ser finalmente vencida.

Levantamos la lanza que había amenazado con perforarnos hacía unos pocos momentos antes y encaramos al último Evangelion blanco sobrante. Parecía estarnos mirando fijamente. Levantamos la lanza que estábamos sosteniendo y la sostuvimos firmemente enfrente de nosotros. Nuestro adversario alzó su propia lanza como nosotros acabábamos de hacer. Su rostro como de reptil parecía darnos una sonrisa de burla.

"¡Muere!" grité mientras que la Unidad-01 rugió.

Nos lanzamos a nosotros mismos hacia el EVA blanco. Él corrió hacia nosotros. En retrospectiva, fue algo muy cliché. La batalla final, dos enemigos cargando el uno contra el otro, con la intención de matar al otro en un último ataque.

Los dos EVAS se encontraron por una fracción de segundo, luego se detuvieron después de unos pocos pasos. Ambos se quedaron quietos, ya no viéndose el uno al otro.

El EVA blanco entonces cayó en su lado, una lanza yendo a través de su pecho y saliendo por su espalda, donde su cabina de contacto había estado localizada.

En la cabina de la Unidad-01, mi mano fue a mi costado derecho. Mi camisa estaba roja con sangre.

La mano de la Unidad-01 fue a su costado. La lanza del otro EVA había rasgado la armadura y rasguñado la carne.

Lo habíamos hecho. Habíamos destruido a los EVAS series. Habíamos ganado.

Tosí algo de sangre. Ahora que se había terminado, pude sentir cuán gravemente mi pecho dolía. Me di cuenta de cuán difícil se había vuelto respirar.

"Kaji... Rei... Misato... Asuka... creo que nos veremos pronto..."

Estaba quedando inconsciente cuando sentí al EVA ser sacudido y un agudo dolor en uno de mis hombros. Mis ojos se abrieron y vi... algo enfrente de mí. Era una forma humanoide, hecha de... ¿Luz blanca? Y estaba creciendo lentamente, más alto que un EVA. En el centro de su pecho vi la ya muy familiar forma del núcleo de un Ángel.

En shock, reconocí los rasgos de ese ser de luz. ¡Padre!

El ser levantó una mano y un rayo de luz fue disparado de ella. Golpeó a la Unidad-01 justo en el centro de su pecho. Tosí algo más de sangre, antes de que el dolor finalmente me noqueara.

* * *

Desperté lentamente bajo un techo familiar. Un cuarto de enfermería. Peleé por un momento para mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero la débil luz lastimaba mis ojos y mis párpados estaban muy pesados. Me sentía entumido por todas partes, y muy mareado. Probablemente estaba bajo medicación pesada. Pero estaba vivo. ¿Cómo podía ser? 

Realmente no pude reflexionar más en esa pregunta ya que el sueño me reclamó una vez más.

* * *

La siguiente vez que desperté, me sentí un poco mejor, aunque, realmente no podía sentir mi cuerpo entero, así que sospeché que aún estaba bajo algún sedante. No explicaba muy bien, sin embargo, una leve incomodidad que sentía cada vez que respiraba. Se sentía como si... algo estuviera sosteniendo mi pecho muy fuertemente, aún cuando no podía ver nada de ninguna clase. Se sentía estrecho; podía respirar, pero casi no tanto como estaba acostumbrado. Por un momento me aterré, lo cual no ayudó de ninguna forma, pero eventualmente me calmé al darme cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan malas como originalmente las determiné. Sólo requería un leve esfuerzo extra de mi parte. 

Miré alrededor. Claramente estaba en un cuarto de enfermería, podía decirlo por el aspecto, si el monitor cardiaco y la aguja IV en mi brazo no eran indicación suficiente, pero no se veía como ninguno de los cuartos que había visitado antes en los Cuarteles Generales. Era más brillante. Jadeé al darme cuenta de que a través de una ventana, podía ver el cielo.

Definitivamente no estaba en los Cuarteles Generales.

Había un buen número de plantas y flores en la habitación que le daban un aire alegre. En un ramo, pude leer la palabra "Mejórate". Cerré mis ojos y tomé una respiración profunda. Olía mejor que los cuartos de enfermería a los que estaba acostumbrado. Aún estaba mirando alrededor cuando oí a alguien entrar a la habitación.

"Así que, finalmente despertaste para bien".

Jadeé, el monitor cardiaco poniéndose salvaje por un momento.

Misato.

Tenía... tenía que ser un sueño... o tal vez estaba en el paraíso. Había muerto y estaba en el paraíso.

Pero si era el caso. ¿Por qué ella llevaba un brazo en un cabestrillo?

Si éste era el paraíso, tenía una vista extraña de la vida después de la muerte.

"Mi... Misato... Misato-san..."

Pude sentir mis ojos mojándose por las lágrimas.

"Oh Shinji... está bien... está bien..."

Ella corrió a mi lado y se inclino hacia mí para poder darme un abrazo sin interponerse en el camino de todas las máquinas a las que estaba enganchado.

"No hay razón para llorar, Shinji. Todo terminó ahora. Gracias a ti, estamos bien".

"Misato-san... pensé... pensé que habías muerto..."

Ella me miró. Las lágrimas estaban mojando sus mejillas.

"Esto bien Shinji. Te dije que ese disparo no iba a matarme".

"Estoy tan contento..."

Misato sonrió.

"Dime... ¿Qué sucedió, Misato-san? Recuerdo haber peleado con el último EVA series. Entonces, estaba esa cosa... creo que me noqueó..."

"Tuviste suerte de que no te matara. La explosión arrancó por completo la armadura del pecho de la Unidad-01".

"¿Qué era esa cosa? ... Creo... creo que vi a mi padre..."

"Esa cosa era el Primer Ángel. Adán".

"¡Qué!"

"Creo que será mejor mostrártelo".

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Misato sacó un DVD. Caminó hacia una esquina del cuarto donde una televisión y un reproductor de DVD estaban colocados y metió el DVD. (3)

"Tuvimos suerte de obtener éstas primeras imágenes de una de las pocas cámaras que de hecho sobrevivió la explosión de la mina N2 y el ataque aéreo de la JSSDF".

En la pantalla, vi a mi padre. Un grupo de soldados de la JSSDF lo habían sorprendido y le habían disparado en cuanto lo vieron. Odiaba al hombre. Él había sido una constante fuente de dolor, lastimándome una y otra vez. Pero, verlo morir de ésta manera... sabiendo que mis últimas palabras a él habían sido que era un hijo de perra sin corazón... dolió. Muy profundo, a pesar de todo, había esperado que una vez que todo terminara, tendríamos una última oportunidad. Pero esa oportunidad había sido negada. Me sorprendí a mí mismo al sentir una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla.

El cuerpo de mi padre estaba lentamente vaciándose de toda su sangre cuando de repente, su cabeza se levantó y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Qué demonios?" jadeé.

"Mira sus ojos", simplemente dijo Misato.

Luz blanca. Estaban brillando...

El mismo tipo de luz que ése ser que me atacó estaba emitiendo.

Mi padre, o más bien la cosa, se levantó y se fue caminando, su cuerpo lentamente empezando a brillar y a crecer.

"¿Simplemente que pasó ahí?" pude preguntar. Ida la sorpresa inicial, encontré de hecho difícil hablar.

"Por la información que hemos juntado, tu padre tenía intención de accionar su propio Tercer Impacto. Las especificaciones están más bien incompletas, pero para simplificar las cosas, para ese efecto, tu padre aparentemente tenía a Adán, en forma de embrión, implantado en su mano izquierda. Aparentemente, cuando tu padre murió, Adán despertó y empezó a regenerarse, usando el cuerpo de tu padre".

Asentí. Realmente no entendía, pero no importaba. Mi Padre había muerto y el Primer Ángel había crecido desde su cuerpo. Bastante bien.

"¿Y entonces me atacó?"

"Sí".

"¿Si de verdad era el Primer Ángel, por qué aún estamos vivos?"

"Bueno, después de que fuiste noqueado, la Unidad-01 perdió el control. Pero... no fue tan errática como lo usual. Levantó una de las copias de la Lanza de Longinus y trató de destruir el núcleo del Ángel con ella, sin éxito. Entonces, por alguna razón, la Lanza de Longinus real sólo... vino... y la Unidad-01 la usó para matar al Ángel. Ahora, no sé si fue porque acababa de despertar, o porque había perdido la mayor parte de su energía cuando el Segundo Impacto ocurrió, pero la explosión que siguió su destrucción fue nada comparada con la explosión que destruyó la Antártida. Sin embargo, habría sido lo bastante poderosa para matarnos a todos si la Unidad-01 no hubiera recibido la mayor parte de la explosión, justo después de expulsar tu cabina".

"¿La Unidad-01... recibió la explosión?. ¿Me expulsó?"

¿Fue... Mamá?. ¿Fue ella, quien peleó... contra mi Padre?

"¿Cómo... cómo está la Unidad-01?"

"Recibió un gran daño. Pudimos ponerla en criostasis, así como también a dos relativamente intactos EVAS de Tipo 5 y otros tres que no estaban muy dañados, así como también unas pocas... refacciones. No sé, sin embargo, si el Proyecto-E continuará. Con todo lo que sucedió".

Sólo podía estar de acuerdo. El EVA había lastimado tanto. Pero... Mamá aún estaba... dentro de esa cosa.

"Ya veo..."

Misato me dio una mirada preocupada.

"¿Shinji... estarás bien... con todo esto?"

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Sé que esperabas... con tu padre..."

"Está bien Misato... estaré bien. Es triste, sin embargo. Mi Padre sacrificó todo por su obsesión y al final, lo destruyó".

Ella sonrió.

"Bueno, al menos tengo unas buenas noticias. Bueno, más o menos. Depende del punto de vista".

"¿Buenas noticias?"

"No soy la única persona quien vivió a través de éste infierno".

Jadeé. ¿Era... era posible?

"¿A... A... Asuka?. ¿Asuka está viva?"

Contuve mi aliento, esperando la respuesta. Misato sólo asintió y sonrió.

"Ella está viva... ella está viva..."

"Parcialmente gracias a ti. Arrojar los restos de la Unidad-02 en el lago la protegió de la explosión de Adán. Le diste la oportunidad que ella necesitaba. Pero..."

Su expresión cambió de una feliz a una preocupada.

"¿Qué?. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno, ella está lastimada gravemente. Esas lanzas... tú mismo lo sentiste. Casi te mató. ¿Sabes? Si tus pulmones no hubieran estado llenos de LCL, probablemente habrías muerto. Incluso ahora, una pequeña parte de tu pulmón derecho sólo es una masa de tejido muerto".

Así que eso era por qué mi respiración parecía rara...

"No sé lo que esas cosas son realmente, pero sus efectos son espantosos. La Unidad-02 fue apuñalada con todas las nueve lanzas de ésos EVAS. Tomó dieciséis horas sólo estabilizar su condición. Afortunadamente parte de la enfermería de los Cuarteles Generales sobrevivió a la explosión, así que uno de nuestros doctores sobrevivientes pudo operarla. Ella está en éste hospital ahora. Creo que en éstos momentos están trabajando en ella. Ustedes dos son considerados como héroes por un montón de gente, así que con todo el desastre de la JSSDF, el gobierno la está usando para tratar de salvar sus rostros. Supongo que es suerte dentro de mala suerte".

Asuka... estaba lastimada... Pero ella era fuerte... ella estaría bien. Ella tenía que estarlo.

"Ella estará bien", dijo Misato, como si quisiera confirmar mis creencias.

"Eso espero... pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué la JSSDF no nos mató a todos?"

"Bueno, mientras tú estabas peleando, alguien liberó información de SEELE, NERV, la ONU y la JSSDF por todo el Internet. Imágenes del ataque de la JSSDF y tu pelea contra los EVAS series fueron emitidas en todos los canales por todo el mundo. El público rápidamente se indignó ante la atrocidad de la vista de semejante masacre. El gobierno rápidamente canceló el ataque. Ahora mismo, hay un buen número de investigaciones tomando lugar alrededor de todo el mundo. La cosa es un desastre total..."

"Ya veo..."

Misato caminó hacia mí y acarició una de mis mejilla con un dedo.

"Aún te ves bastante cansado, Shinji. Deberías descansar ahora. Puedes pensar sobre todo esto después, con una mente más clara. Te dejaré por ahora".

"Misato-san... realmente estoy aliviado de que estés viva..."

Ella sonrió otra vez, y me sorprendió al inclinarse y besar mi frente. Como... una madre haría a un hijo.

"Duerme bien, Shinji".

Ella se fue sin decir otra palabra. Mi Padre estaba muerto. Pero Misato y Asuka estaban vivas. Me encontré a mí mismo teniendo dificultades para sentirme triste. Me sentí un poco culpable por ello, pero rápidamente todos los pensamientos se volvieron un desorden confuso al quedarme dormido.

* * *

Cinco días después, desperté para encontrar a una chica sentada en una silla junto a mí. Estaba leyendo un libro. Parpadeé, preguntándome quién podría ser ésta chica. Tenía corto cabello negro, cortado recto una pulgada debajo de las orejas y por lo que pude distinguir, ella parecía tener ojos café oscuro, parcialmente escondidos detrás de un par de gafas. Llevaba una sudadera holgada y un par de sencillos jeans. Estaba un poco pálida pero tenía un rostro hermoso. Era más o menos familiar, pero... 

¿Podría ser ésta una chica de mi clase?

"Discúlpame... ¿Quién eres tú?. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Esto sorprendió a la chica. Aparentemente había estado tan absorbida por su lectura que ella no había notado que la había estado mirando por un minuto entero. Me miró y por unos pocos segundos, su vista taladró la mía. Se sintió muy familiar...

"¡Shinji!"

El libro cayó al suelo, olvidado, mientras la chica casi saltó hacia mí. Gruñí de dolor cuando la sentí apretarme en un abrazo.

"¡Oh!. ¡Lo lamento!. ¡Me había olvidado! Lo... lo... lo lamento..."

Observé a la chica disculparse... algo... sobre ella...

"¿Quién... quién eres tú?"

"Shinji... soy... yo... ¿No me reconoces?"

Y súbitamente lo hice. Esa voz. Esa mirada fija. El color no era el mismo, pero la intensidad... parpadeé varias veces. Ésta no podía ser...

"¿R... Rei?. ¿Eres... eres tú?"

La chica asintió. Las lágrimas mojaron sus ojos.

"Pero... pero... tú no recordabas... y tu cabello... tus ojos..."

No entendía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

La chica removió sus gafas y la vi llevar un dedo a uno de sus ojos. Jadeé cuando removió un lente de contacto y me miró fijamente, un ojo rojo y el otro café oscuro.

¡Rei... era Rei!. ¡Y ella estaba viva!

"¡Estás... estás viva!. ¡Rei!"

Alcancé una de sus manos, y la tomé en la mía, sosteniéndola fuerte. Tenía que saber si esto era un sueño o no. No lo era.

"¿Qué... qué está pasando?. ¿Por qué el disfraz?"

"Ayanami Rei está muerta", dijo Rei llanamente. "Ella murió en la invasión de los Cuarteles Generales de NERV". Rei entonces sonrió. "Éste es el reporte oficial de la Mayor Katsuragi".

"No... no comprendo..."

Rei inclinó su cabeza, como si tuviera vergüenza.

"SEELE sabe qué soy yo. Si Ayanami Rei está viva, estarían tentados a usarla para sus propias ambiciones. Así que ella murió".

De repente entendí. Si Rei estaba considerada muerta, entonces la gente no trataría de lastimarla.

"Pero lo que no entiendo... ¿Cómo... por qué... por qué ahora me recuerdas?"

"Es gracias a la Doctora Akagi".

Ritsuko. Ella había hecho esto. Tendría que darle las gracias.

"Ya veo", dije, con una sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro. "Pero no respondiste mi pregunta inicial. ¿Quién eres tú?"

Rei sonrió de vuelta.

"Mizuno Rei". (4)

"Encantado de conocerte, Mizuno-san. Yo soy Ikari Shinji".

"Lo sé".

Rei. Rei estaba viva. Los Ángeles estaban muertos y los EVAS ya no eran, por ahora, una amenaza. Finalmente, podíamos tener una vida normal. Las cosas podrían regresar a ser de la forma que eran antes de que el Quinceavo Ángel apareciera.

No. No podían. Casi nos había destruido...

"_Shinji-kun, hay muchas maneras de amar. Es posible amar a dos personas, en similares, pero diferentes formas. Está en lo correcto. Pero para que seas verdaderamente feliz, debes encontrar el amor que quieres más, el cual te hará sentir completo. No dudes."_

Kaoru había tenido razón. Era hora de elegir.

* * *

412. Miré fijamente por un largo tiempo éste número. Mi mano alcanzó el picaporte. Estaba temblando levemente. Casi un mes había pasado desde que supe que Rei estaba de vuelta a su vieja yo. Un mes y aún no había podido prepararme a mí mismo para hacer esto. Era patético. 

Tenía la excusa de que había estado más o menos ocupado. La primera semana después de la visita de Rei había sido más bien tranquila, ya que los doctores decidieron mantenerme por una semana más, para asegurarse de que ninguna de mis lesiones, especialmente la de mis pulmones, empeorara. Dudaba que lo hicieran, así no era como el poder de la Lanza de Longinus parecía funcionar, pero realmente no me quejé. Algo de paz y tranquilidad eran más bien bienvenidas, aún si a veces eran aburridas. Rápidamente, me acostumbré a mi nueva capacidad respiratoria y usé el tiempo para visitar a la hermana de Touji, Suzuhara Mari, quien estaba en el mismo hospital que yo. Había estado sorprendido de ver que la pequeña niña de hecho era capaz de dar ahora unos pocos pasos. La primera vez que la había visto, ella había estado casi cubierta por vendajes. Ahora... sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que caminara normalmente otra vez. Lloré de alivio ante esa vista, la culpa que siempre me había rehusado a dejar ir finalmente me fue arrancada. Confundida, la pequeña niña sólo me abrazó.

Traté de visitar a Asuka, pero no había sido posible, debido a su condición.

Yo, sin embargo, recibí unas visitas, ya que Touji, acompañado por Hikari y Kensuke, así como también Rei, en compañía de Hotaru, vinieron unas cuantas veces.

Entonces, las cosas se volvieron un poco frenéticas. El día después de que me liberaron, me pidieron que tomara parte en un interrogatorio dirigido por la ONU, con el propósito de entender los eventos que habían ocurrido ese día del 11 de Junio. Dado que yo había jugado un rol mayor en detener el ataque dirigido por SEELE, me hicieron muchas preguntas. Duró más de una semana y una vez que terminó, Misato y yo atendimos a una conferencia de prensa oficial de NERV, donde explicamos los eventos que habían ocurrido al público en general, quien había observado por TV el evento entero y quería saber exactamente qué había sucedido. Aparentemente me volví rápidamente una figura popular; después de todo básicamente había salvado el mundo, al menos eso es lo que la gente pensaba, y pasé los siguientes días viajando alrededor del mundo con Misato para aparecer en programas de TV y dar entrevistas. Éstos habían sido días muy extenuantes. Estaba contento de estar ahora de vuelta en Tokyo-2.

Ahora podía finalmente hacer algo que debí haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

"Hora de terminar con esto".

Abrí la puerta y entré al cuarto de hospital de Asuka.

Como el cuarto en donde había despertado antes de la batalla en NERV, éste era un más bien agradable cuarto. Las paredes eran de un leve tono azul, el cual era mejor que un blanco descubierto. Las cortinas estaban totalmente abiertas, dejando que la luz matutina entrara libremente en la habitación. Caminé hacia un escritorio, removí las rosas marchitas y las reemplacé con un una docena fresca de rosas rojas. Luego fui al lado de la cama y me senté en una silla, como había hecho muchas veces antes.

Asuka yacía quieta en la cama. Estaba muy pálida y había perdido mucho peso en las últimas pocas semanas. Los doctores estaban asombrados de que ella de hecho pudiera vivir a través de todas las numerosas operaciones que ella había soportado. Incluso ahora mientras la miraba, su ojo izquierdo y su brazo derecho estaban vendados, después de que un especialista americano había intentado un nuevo tratamiento regenerativo neural en ella. El hombre tenía muchas esperanzas por su brazo, pero no por su ojo. El daño a su nervio óptico y su retina había sido demasiado extensivo. Ella nunca volvería a ver por ese ojo otra vez. Eso es, si ella abría sus ojos del todo.

Casi era irónico. El asalto contra NERV la había sacado de su sueño catatónico sólo para arrojarla en un coma al final.

Los doctores habían perdido hacía mucho la esperanza de que ella despertara. Aún así, la habían operado, reparado o reemplazado órganos dañados uno tras otro. Parecía un desperdicio, pero era buena propaganda. Ésta chica era, después de todo, una héroe para el mundo. Ella tal vez habría estado orgullosa de sí misma, de haber estado despierta.

Delicadamente, tomé su mano vendada en la mía.

"Asuka... tengo algo que decirte".

Miré a la chica. Había deseado que ella estuviera despierta para que le dijera esto, pero ya no podía retrasar más mi decisión.

"Lo siento Asuka. Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo. Pero tenía miedo. Con Rei y tú... ya no me sentía solo. Pensé que si hacía una elección, perdería a una de ustedes. No quería perderla a ninguna de ustedes. Así que las hice esperar. Fui tan egoísta..."

Me tomé un momento para juntar mis pensamientos. De alguna forma, las palabras que había pensado antes de venir aquí se estaban deslizando de mi mente.

"En una ocasión, pensé que todo sería simple. Rei no me recordaba, así que no tenía que hacer una elección. Era injusto, pero era tan simple... Pero... ella me recuerda ahora. Está de vuelta a su vieja yo. No cometeré el mismo error ésta vez. No esperaré a que una de ustedes me deje. Yo... yo tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Sobre una elección..."

Dios, esto era difícil.

"Asuka... cuando estoy con Rei... me siento... cómo puedo decirlo... a salvo. Me siento bien. Cómodo. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Sé que ella es el tipo de chica... quien me amará sin importar qué. Ella nunca hará nada para lastimarme. Ella nunca me regañará o se burlara de mí. Ella hará todo lo que le pida con una sonrisa... Asuka... yo... yo..."

Tomé una pausa. ¡Vamos, Shinji, dilo!

"¡Yo... yo no quiero una vida cómoda! No quiero a alguien quien hará de mí la única meta de su existencia. Sólo me estaría escondiendo de la realidad otra vez. Y no sería justo para Rei. Asuka... lo que estoy tratando de decir... te quiero Asuka".

De alguna forma, había esperado que decir esas palabras sacara algo de reacción de ella. Pero no lo hicieron. Aún así, tenía que continuar.

"Creo que es algo que sabía desde el principio, pero nunca traté de verlo. Pero cuando te vi en la cama de la enfermería de NERV... cuando vi a esos EVAS blancos devorando los restos de tu Unidad-02... cuando pensé que habías muerto... me dolió más de lo que perder a Rei me dolió. Cuando dormí en los brazos de Kaoru esa noche, antes de matarla, pensé en ti. Cuando te hice el amor, sentí algo... un momento donde sentí que ahí estaba mi lugar, en tus brazos. No te mentiré. Amo a Rei. Ella significa mucho para mí. Pero... no es exactamente lo mismo. Creo que ella es un poco como...una madre. No... tal vez una hermana. O quizás hasta más. No estoy muy seguro. Pero lo que sé... por mucho que amo a Rei... te amo más a ti. Te amo, Sohryu Asuka Langley".

Me levanté, y brevemente besé sus labios. Entonces, saqué una pequeña caja de terciopelo de uno de mis bolsillos. La abrí y saqué un anillo de compromiso, una copia perfecta del anillo que compré hace semanas, por impulso, cuando estaba de compras con las chicas. El anillo original había sido destruido en bombardeo N2 del Geofrente. Lentamente, deslicé el anillo en la mano izquierda de Asuka.

"A menos que despiertes ahora para decir 'no', serás mi prometida de ahora en adelante..."

La chica no reaccionó. Mientras que parte de mí temía que ella de repente despertara y me rechazara, me sentí muy decepcionado cuando ella no reaccionó del todo. Quizás los doctores tenían razón...

Pero no iba a darme por vencido.

"Te esperaré, Asuka. Incluso si eso significa esperarte toda mi vida..."

* * *

Notas del autor (10 de Enero del 2000): 

(1) Ésta cita fue tomada (aunque, levemente modificada, basada en la translación francesa) del segundo manga de Evangelion. En esa historia, Misato jugó un mayor rol en la decisión de Shinji de quedarse en Tokyo-3 en vez de irse de regreso a su vieja vida. La encontré más apropiada.

(2) En un montón de fictions, un radio de sincronización sobre el 100 por ciento era considerado como un radio superior, haciendo a la Unidad-01 más fuerte, etc. La absorción por la Unidad-01 se supone que sucede sólo cuando llegaba al 400 por ciento. Personalmente, no creo que funcione de esa manera. Si uno mira el episodio 19, el proceso sucedió muy rápido. La Unidad-01 se reactivó y Shinji había llegado al 400 por ciento en cuestión de segundos. Se había ido. Su radio de sincronización no progresó lentamente hasta llegar a 400 por ciento. De hecho, creo que el 400 por ciento tal vez no sea un número acertado, sino sólo una especulación hecha por la MAGI siguiendo la absorción de Shinji, algo que casi seguro estaba fuera de los parámetros. Tomando todo esto en cuenta, consideraría el 99,9999999 por ciento ser un radio de sincronización extremadamente alto, casi al borde de la absorción del piloto por el EVA.

(3) Me di cuenta de que en el futuro, casi seguro tendrían tecnología más avanzada que la tecnología del DVD, pero no me sentí con ganas de inventar algo...

(4) Una translación de Mizuno podría ser "del agua", lo cual parece quedarle a Rei. Fue inspirado por Mizuno Ami, de Sailormoon, quien también es una linda chica con el cabello azul corto.

Algunas personas me mencionaron que éste capítulo parecía apresurado. Intencionalmente fue escrito de esa manera. Con la excepción del principio y el final, Shinji está corriendo por su vida y contra el reloj. Semejantes momentos no son los mejores para la introspección, son para la acción. En cuanto a la elección de Shinji, también fue a propósito que no mostré el proceso introspectivo que llevó a ello (además, creo que las explicaciones que da son bastante claras). De esa forma, pude retrasarlo de expresar su elección lo más cerca del fin que pude.

Hay por supuesto un número de preguntas sin resolver aquí. Algunas de ellas son respondidas en una historia alterna escrita por Darren Demaine: Deja que el Mundo Arda / Un Sueño a la Vez. Otras serán respondidas en el epílogo.

Bueno, aquí está. El fin de LQYAE. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Scheisse (o Scheiß): Mierda

Comenzado el 14 de Febrero de 1999

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 18 de Enero del 2000

Segundo borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 8 de Febrero del 2000

Borrador final terminado el 24 de Febrero del 2000

Revisiones finales el 21 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 28 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: suspira... Vaya... ha sido un camino largo traducir la historia, bien, aquí está la última parte de " El Fin de Evangelion" y lo que Alain consideró en un momento como el fin, jajaja, me emocioné mucho cuando Shinji habla en esa última escena y finalmente admite sus sentimientos (por un segundo cuando leí la historia por primera vez, en ése momento estaba seguro de que elegiría a Rei). Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones, finalmente ya se tranquilizaron al saber el resultado de éste capítulo. Como bien dice el mismo Alain, aún hay varias cosas sin responder, no se preocupen, también las sabrán, en el próximo capítulo será esa historia: Deja que el Mundo Arda / Un Sueño a la Vez. ¿De qué trata? La descripición del Primer Ángel, Adán y su relación con Gendo tal vez dejó un poco confundidos a algunos (rayos, a mí me dejó así hasta que leí esa historia), así que les dejo el sumario: "La invasión de NERV y el fin de un sueño, visto por Gendo". Nos vemos.


	32. Deja que el Mundo Arda

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Deja que el Mundo Arda / Un Sueño a la Vez – Una historia alterna al Capítulo 12  
**

Escrito por: Darren Demaine

Traducido por: beamknkight87

Basado en los personajes creados por y con copyright de GAINAX

Basado en las situaciones creadas por Alain Gravel

Primer borrador terminado el 26 de Enero del 2000

Borrador final terminado el 10 de Febrero del 2000

* * *

Sus pasos hacían eco alrededor de él. Ikari Gendo se movió a través del nivel más bajo del Dogma Terminal. A veces, el suave sonido de sus pasos era ahogado por los fuertes rugidos ya que algo invisible explotaba en la oscuridad detrás de él. Las tropas de la JSSDF habían penetrado hasta el Dogma Terminal infirió. Era muy poco probable que hubieran podido pacificar todo el Cuartel General, pero enviar grupos de avanzada para asegurar áreas clave era algo que esperaba. No era muy sorprendente ya que sólo había tres blancos en NERV que les interesarían a los ancianos. 

MAGI. Con sus datos de lo cuales todos los escenarios podían ser ideados. El control de ella les permitiría alcanzar la última cerradura para la Instrumentalización.

Dogma Terminal. La llave para abrir el portal. Abrir esa puerta sería el último acto de la humanidad; y el fin de todas las cosas.

EVA. Sería el principio de algo nuevo.

Las explosiones detrás de él se volvieron más fuertes, pero Gendo no aumentó notablemente su ritmo. No quedaba mucho tiempo para implementar su plan, pero habría el suficiente.

Alcanzando la puerta final marcada "PLANTA 3 DE PRODUCCIÓN DE LCL", deslizó su tarjeta a través del lector y metió un código de acceso. Con el suave retumbar de la maquinaria, Las Puertas del Cielo lentamente retrocedieron, dando acceso. Tecleando otro código, ordenó a las puertas que se cerraran y trabaran detrás de él, y entró a la cámara ya que el portal se quedó quieto por un momento, luego empezó a cerrarse. Sólo fue entonces cuando permitió a su vista inspeccionar la caverna.

Todo estaba como debería. Dominando la cámara cavernosa, una enorme cruz roja se alzaba de un lago de LCL. Clavado por clavos de acero a la cruz colgaba un gigante blanco, humanoide y vagamente femenino. Crucificado para mantener su poder controlado, su cabeza rodaba libremente a un lado, los siete ojos sin parpadear ahí miraban fijamente a la nada como lo habían hecho por pasados incontables años.

Sus piernas, nuevamente regeneradas del una vez torso destrozado, llegaban abajo para desaparecer en el lago de su propia sangre. Levantándose del vasto y descolorado mar había un suave aroma. No el salado aroma de un océano, sino la fragancia cobriza de la sangre. Flotando en esa piscina como un juguete gigante descartado estaba un barco armado de NERV, la tripulación habiendo desde hace mucho sido ordenada a ayudar a defender la línea.

Aún así, él no estaba solo con éste tributo a la arrogancia del hombre. Parada silenciosamente ante el lago estaba una pequeña figura, la cual parecía aún más pequeña por la visible vulnerabilidad de su desnudez. Silenciosamente miró fijamente al prisionero colosal sostenido en esclavitud ante ella. No hizo ningún movimiento cuando las puertas de la cámara se abrieron, ni tampoco hizo nada mientras el hombre detrás de ella acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Con ojos del color de la cruz, miró fijamente a la cosa que la había traído aquí.

Gendo se detuvo a menos de un metro detrás de la chica. Con la mano derecha sosteniendo flojamente su arma, sus mano izquierda descansaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ninguno habló con el otro, la chica mirando al gigante, el hombre mirando fijamente a la chica. Una fuerte detonación detrás de las puertas fue lo primero en romper el silencio.

"Rei. Es hora".

Las palabras, Rei pensó. Las palabras que ella siempre había esperado escuchar. Palabras que le daban su propósito y la asustaban más allá del temor más negro de un niño por la oscuridad dentro del armario. En un tiempo esas palabras le habrían dado ese sentimiento largamente buscado, la habrían llenado de terror en su corazón con la suave promesa de la consumación que ella necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Ésa alegremente horrible liberación de la agonía que era su existencia.

Ella no debería existir.

Ella estaba demasiado asustada para continuar su vida. Vivir sin un propósito. Por haber sido hecha para algo, podía sentir la atracción en lo más profundo de su mismo ser. Era su razón para ser. Resistirse era... impensable.

Ella no debería existir. Pero lo hacía.

Ella estaba demasiado asustada para rendir su vida. Para ya no más existir como ella misma. Para ya no más sentir la calidez de la sangre fluyendo a través de sus venas. Para ya no más ver la luz del sol en los pétalos de una flor, o sentir el viento soplar a través de su cabello. Para ya no más respirar, pensar, o... soñar.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para encarar al hombre quien tres veces le había dado su vida. Bandas invisibles de compulsión se envolvían a sí mismas alrededor de su voluntad con la fuerza que ningún adicto habría podido entender posiblemente. Mirando fijamente en los primeros ojos que ella había visto, Ayanami Rei respondió con la energía de un grito que sólo apenas permitió que el aliento dejara sus labios.

"Yo no soy tu muñeca".

Sin palabras, el blanco de su resolución se quedó ahí. Él no hizo ninguna señal de haber siquiera escuchado. Rei también se quedó inmóvil, incluso si mentalmente se tambaleaba por el acto de rebelarse contra su misma naturaleza. Un tipo de agonía destroza almas corría a través de su mente y pensamientos, castigándola por ésta desobediencia contra todo lo que ella era. Letras ardientes quemaban su mente, clavando la palabra 'OBEDECE' en su psique mientras forcejeaba contra ella misma. Nada de esto se mostró en su rostro sin embargo, ya que regresaba la mirada fija por una mirada fija.

Sentir un alma doblándose de dolor se dio cuenta a través del tormento, debe significar que tengo un alma para sentirlo . Ése pensamiento le dio la comprensión de dónde ella había adquirido la fuerza para resistirse. Gracias, Shinji... por permitirme descubrirlo .

Enfrentando su agonía interna, Rei no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado entre su anuncio y la tranquila refutación de Gendo. Sus palabras sin embargo se estrellaron en ella, llevándola de vuelta al presente. "Estás aquí. No puedes resistir el llamado".

Por primera vez, Rei mostró un visible emoción ya que tomó una respiración profunda. Juntando su fuerza, habló las palabras que notó venían de tan profundo de ella como el deseo de completar su tarea. "No pude resistir el llamado. Estoy aquí".

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. "Pero no soy una muñeca. Ahora elijo irme".

Detrás de él, Las Puertas del Cielo cedieron y explotaron hacia dentro. Una nube de flamas y humo cubrió la entrada por un momento, luego fue engullida por aún más humo negro. Figuras vestidas en trajes negros de combate corrieron a través de las nubes ondulantes, buscando blancos. Viendo a un hombre y una chica desnudada parados ahí, varios alzaron rifles y dispararon largas ráfagas contra ellos.

Una torcedura en el aire, como una onda de calor incrementándose, apareció en el espacio entre las balas y su objetivo. El rebote de las balas dio forma a un campo octagonal naranja que ocupaba una localización donde nada había estado un segundo antes. Los soldados gritaron de sorpresa cuanto sus balas fracasaron en tener algún efecto, y dispararon otra vez.

Detrás del escudo de la mente, ninguna persona se había movido. Ignorando las acciones fútiles de los otros presentes, Gendo miró fija y duramente a éste último impedimento para sus planes.

"No les dejaste dispararme. Ahora, llévame a Yui".

"... Aún te debía la vida. Trataste de llevarte a Shinji de mi, por eso nunca puedo perdonarte. Pero me diste la oportunidad de estar con él. Dos veces. Por eso tenía que compensarte. Pero no te obedeceré. No lo lastimaré a él".

"La Instrumentalización es la única forma de prevenir que él se vuelva el sacrificio para la ceremonia de la Tierra Roja de SEELE", Gendo le dijo.

"Ellos no tendrán éxito", respondió Rei. "Tengo... fe... y no cooperaré. Se acabó".

Detrás del Campo-AT, un soldado alzó un lanzacohetes y apuntó al tonto vidrio que les estaba previniendo completar su misión. Bueno, él nunca había conocido un problema aún que suficientes explosivos no pudieran manejar. Sonrió maliciosamente de alegría ya que los tontos detrás no hicieron ningún movimiento para protegerse a sí mismos. Con un grito de "¡Fuego en el agujero!" apretó el gatillo.

El disparo rebotado y la explosión lo mató y a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

En el otro lado de la pared de la mente, Gendo cerró sus ojos. Cansado, estaba tan cansado. Haber llegado tan lejos para finalmente ser derrotado aquí... él debería haber estado enojado, debería haber estado enfurecido. Años de trabajo para alcanzar éste punto, diez años de esconderse de sí mismo y otros acababan de ser demolidos. El éxito estaba tan cerca que podía saborearlo, tocarlo con las puntas de sus dedos... pero no podía agarrarlo, aferrarse, nunca para soltarlo otra vez. En vez de ello, todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar sus ojos y descansar por un rato.

Rei sin embargo no estaba en lo correcto: no se había acabado. Aún había un camino. Pero éste método final... no había garantías. Con la ayuda de Rei el podía haber controlado el Tercer Impacto, traer por lo que él había trabajado tan duro. Pero sin ella...

¿De verdad lo valía? "Un hombre vive al olvidar el pasado" le había dicho a su hijo. "Pero hay cosas que nunca debes olvidar". ¿Era esto una de ésas, o sólo se había estado engañando a sí mismo?. ¿Había llegado la hora de seguir adelante, y finalmente dejar el pasado descansar?

Abrió sus ojos y miró a la joven chica ante él. Una chica quien, cada vez que la veía, le recordaba por qué estaba haciendo esto. Ahí estaba en ella, él había elegido para que ella fuera así para siempre estar enfrente de él, para nunca dejarle olvidar. Estaba en su rostro, en la forma de sus ojos, en sus raras sonrisas. La razón por la que simplemente no podía dejarlo ir.

Tirando su arma al suelo, Gendo removió su mano izquierda de su bolsillo. Sostenido ahí en una pequeña caja transparente estaba una criatura embrionaria. Enrollada en posición fetal, el ser viviente parecía estar en paz con el mundo y consigo mismo. Gendo miró a la cosa y movió su pulgar para remover el pestillo de seguridad que la mantenía encerrada. Usando sus dientes se quitó el guante derecho, y abrió la caja de Adán.

Dirigió su vista a la chica desnuda otra vez, y vio la irreversibilidad en sus ojos. Con un breve parpadeo, el Campo-AT detrás de ellos se disolvió y Rei se dio la vuelta de él. "Sayonara", dijo ella suavemente. Luego caminó a la oscuridad envolvente alrededor de ellos.

Gendo la miró fijamente por un momento, luego se dio la vuelta para encarar las nubes oscuras de humo que cubrían la entrada de Las Puertas del Cielo. Unas pocas toses podían oírse viniendo de la nube, entonces dos sucios soldados se tambalearon a través del humo. Viendo su objetivo y ninguna señal de la extraña pared naranja, levantaron sus armas una vez más.

Con una aguda respiración, Gendo estrelló su descubierta mano derecha en Adán. Mientras la tortura subía por su brazo, un dolor como nunca antes había sentido. Hizo la más suave, cálida agonía de las balas destrozando su pecho bastante bienvenida en comparación.

* * *

Sueño... 

Sueño...

¡Despertar!

¡Despertar!. ¡Tiempo... pasado!

¡Años... hecho prisionero!

¡Debo completar... debo unir con Lilith!

¡Lilith... cerca!. ¡Muy cerca!. ¡Debo llegar a ella!

¿Cómo?. ¿Cómo?

Esperen... recipiente... ¡Un recipiente vacío! Unido a mí...

¡Llénalo!. ¡Llena el recipiente conmigo mismo!

¡Poder!. ¡Vivo... vivo otra vez!

Recipiente caliente con mi poder. Poder... ¡Poder para llevarme a Lilith!

¡Alegría!. ¡Vivir otra vez! Tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo percatado... pero no conciente...

¡Esperen!. ¡Recipiente... recipiente no vacío!

¡Ahí! Débil... pero creciendo... creciendo... alimentándose de mi poder... alimentándose de mi calidez...

¡Una luz de la mente!

¡Un Lilim!

¡Lilim me mantuvo prisionero!

¡Destruir!. ¡Destruir!. ¡Destruir!

¡El recipiente es mío!

* * *

Invisible para ojos mortales, el Ángel que había acabado con la mitad de la humanidad se preparaba para completar su misión. Una misión que para siempre borraría de toda memoria viviente los horrores del Segundo Impacto... porque el Tercer Impacto sería mucho peor. 

Pero el Ángel no estaba sin obstáculos para su meta, ya que parado en su camino había un hombre. Una simple larva de Lilith. La batalla debería haber sido rápida como la emoción del terror, y tan decisiva como la cólera de un dios. Ningún simple Lilim podía enfrentarse contra el Primero.

Pero éste no era un simple Lilim que se paraba ante Adán. Éste era el padre de un Lilim quien había encontrado lo suficiente en sí mismo para acabar con siete mensajeros que ya habían intentado la misma meta.

Era una batalla gloriosa.

* * *

"Éste es Romeo 6 a control. Repito, éste es Romeo 6 a control. Belerofonte ha sido eliminado. Estamos en control del 'Blanco'. En persecución de la Primera. Cambio". 

El soldado miró hacia arriba del aparato de radio mientras su compañero trotaba de vuelta a la vista desde la oscura periferia del cuarto. El recién llegado sacudió su cabeza causando que el operador de la radio oscureciera su expresión.

"Control, hemos perdido contacto con la Primera. Esperando órdenes". Hubo una pausa mientras la persona del otro lado de la línea decía algo. "Confirmado", el operador continuó. "Belerofonte está muerto".

Otra pausa. "¡Rayos, Coronel!. ¡Tengo su cuerpo enfrente de mí!. ¿Qué quiere que haga, que se lo mande por fax?"

El operador escuchó algo más por sus audífonos, mientras giraba sus ojos a su compañero quien también sacudió su cabeza ante la estupidez de los oficiales superiores. "Confirmado. Retener a 'Blanco' hasta nuevo aviso. Disparar a la Primera a la vista. Entendido. Romeo 6 fuera".

"Viejo, qué pasa con éstos fenómenos", el recién llegado preguntó mientras su compañero guardaba el equipo de radio. "¿Qué clase de loco tiene una gigantesca blanca... **cosa**... clavada a una cruz en su sótano?" Mientras hablaba, miró hacia arriba a la cosa colosal que los miraba fijamente. No se había movido del todo, pero su rostro aún así se torció en una mueca.

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez es una muñeca inflable para esos robots gigantes. Toda ésta maldita misión ha sido un desastre desde el inicio. ¿Qué le pasó a la chica?"

"La perdí. Maldito lugar, si no lo conociera mejor diría que las paredes se la tragaron completa". Mirando abajo al cuerpo que lentamente se estaba drenando de su sangre, dejó que una mirada maligna se posara en sus rasgos. "Así que el gran, malvado comandante de NERV terminó siendo un bastardo calenturiento emocionado con las adolescentes desnudas. Aún así, cualquiera pensaría que una invasión en levemente más importante que estarle tentando el culo a una menor de edad".

"Prioridades, hombre. Todo es sobre prioridades". Guardada la radio, el soldado estiró sus cansados músculos y se sentó para esperar a sus relevos. "Quiero decir, velo de ésta forma: éste Comandante de NERV aquí, se suponía que era un compañero verdaderamente listo-"

"No bastante listo si me preguntas", su compañero interrumpió.

"Tal vez, pero si tu base está siendo ocupada por la fuerza elite de los mejores patea-traseros en el mundo entero, y sabes que no puedes ganar. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tus minutos finales?"

Su compañero se vio pensativo por un momento, luego lentamente sonrió. "¿Quieres decir, si vas a morir de todas formas, por qué no ser cachado con una sonrisa tonta en tu cara y una chica no todavía legal en tu brazo?"

"Como dije, el hombre tenía prioridades". Señalando con un dedo el cadáver, el hombre de la radio gesticuló. "Revisa si tiene cigarros".

Colgándose el rifle al hombro, el otro fue a la figura muerta y empezó a hurgar en los bolsillos. "Un cargador de repuesto para un arma... una tarjeta ID... ningún reloj... dos plumas... su billetera... ¡Desgraciado barato!. ¡Sólo está cargando 2000 yenes!. ¿Por qué? Pensé que un-"

Los ojos de Gendo se abrieron.

El soldado dejó salir un grito involuntario que tal vez se habría esperado si sus partes nobles y un martillo se hubieran conocido mejor. Por fortuna para el soldado en cuestión, éste no fue el caso y fue capaz de alejarse tambaleando de ésta ocurrencia inusual.

Sin embargo, de haber votado, el resto de la humanidad probablemente habría preferido la situación del martillo.

Una luz naranja anormal salía por los ojos abiertos del cadáver. Lentamente, sin ninguna ayuda, el cuerpo se levantó del piso sin doblarse por la cadera o las rodillas. Viniendo completamente vertical, la figura vestida en el uniforme del comandante supremo de NERV elevó sus ojos anormales hacia el monstruo blanco atrapado en encarcelamiento ante él.

Los dos soldados quienes presenciaron esto estaban bien entrenados, y ambos poseían años de experiencia con las fuerzas especiales. Los cuerpos muertos, como una regla, no se levantaban, mucho menos tenían ojos brillantes naranjas. Por lo tanto, por lógica, ésta cosa todavía no estaba muerta. La cosa de ojos brillantes estaba siendo muy desconsiderada por no estar muerta, ya que la mayoría de las personas recibían la indirecta con las primeras pocas balas que entraban a sus cuerpos. Lástima. Aún así, un par de docenas más de explicaciones vestidas de metal deberían convencer a la cosa de la validez del argumento de los soldados.

Sin embargo, sus argumentos fallaron en dar a conocer su punto cuando las balas activaron otro campo octagonal naranja creado por pura voluntad. Sin darse la vuelta del coloso gigante, la figura ejerció una minúscula porción de sus pensamientos y el Campo-AT se aceleró, alcanzando velocidades supersónicas para el momento en que el campo superó el ancho de un cabello humano.

Eso que había sido Ikari Gendo no notó el sonido de algo empapado ser propulsado a las lejanas paredes de la cámara. Sus ojos sólo estaban en la meta le había sido negada por una insoportable cantidad de tiempo. Sin ninguna emoción visible, el cuerpo se elevó del suelo y flotó hacia los siete ojos que en silencio miraban fijamente de vuelta.

"Ahora", la figura dijo en una voz que no era como debería haber sido. "Llévame a Yui".

* * *

Kaji no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la Unidad-01 destruía a los últimos pocos EVAS masivamente producidos aún activos. "Maldita sea", dijo él con algo que casi sonaba como orgullo paternal. "Sabía que Shinji-kun podría hacerlo". 

Con el EVA-05 final muriendo en el mejor estilo del drama samurai, la Unidad-01 se paró triunfante, señor del destrozado Geofrente. Era una fotografía perfecta, la misma imagen de una victoria duramente peleada. Complacido con el pequeño rol que había jugado, Kaji se dio la vuelta al camarógrafo. "Asegúrate de sacar una buena toma de esto".

"Dalo por hecho" dijo el camarógrafo, con su ojo todavía pegado lente. Kaji se dio la vuelta y miró a lo que quedaba del lago. Habían ganado, pero a qué costo. Si tan sólo la Unidad-02 pudiera estar en esa imagen también... preferentemente golpeando en la cabeza a la Unidad-01 o algo. No tenía mucha esperanza él de que Asuka haya sobrevivido, pero tampoco iba a darse por vencido.

Sacando su teléfono celular, Kaji pulsó el código del canal de prioridad del equipo de recuperación de NERV. Le tomó un rato, pero finalmente convenció al tipo del otro lado de la línea para que enviara un equipo médico y de recuperación al lago.

Habiendo hecho todo lo que podía, Kaji le dio una mirada final a la Unidad-01 antes de que él se desvaneciera en las sombras una vez más. Aún había cosas que realizar antes de que todo ocupara un lugar apropiado, y él no podía mostrar su cara de vuelta otra vez todavía. SEELE tal vez había sido expuesto, pero alguien (quien era inteligente, encantador, y por supuesto, modesto), tenía que asegurarse de que no se escabulleran. Alguien tenía que husmear en las oscuras esquinas para asegurarse de que miembros de SEELE no se estuvieran escondiendo ahí, y él siempre había disfrutado pegar su nariz en lugares que no se suponía en que fueran. Tal vez ésa era una razón por la que Katsuragi lo había encontrado tan irresistible. Aunque, probablemente era poner ciertas otras cosas que su nariz en lugares que ella encontraba-

"¡Mierda!. ¡Es un tipo gigante blanco desnudo!"

"De hecho, creo que es japonés en vez de caucásico-"

"¡No es eso de lo que estoy hablando!"

Kaji se dio la vuelta, mirando sobre las cabezas de sus discutidores miembros de equipo. Con la quijada aflojándose, Kaji miró fijamente arriba... y arriba... ante la vista de un Ikari Gendo blanco como el hueso el cual se alzaba en silencio a través del suelo del Geofrente.

Perfecto en su burla de la forma humana, el gigante poseía todo elemento del cuerpo de Gendo. Parándose más alto que un EVA, las únicas fallas de la criatura blanca era una única esfera roja encajada en el centro de su pecho. Eso, y sus ojos que emitían un anormal, y algunos dirían maldito, color naranja. Creciendo hasta que el cabello blanco rozaba el techo del Geofrente abierto, la burla blanca se quedó ahí, en silencio. Esa mirada quemante lentamente recorría el destrozado Geofrente, buscando.

"Whoa", dijo el camarógrafo en asombro, quitando el zoom para verlo todo. "Desnudez frontal completa. Eso va a encabronar a los censores americanos".

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kaji estaba sin habla. Ésa grabación ultra secreta que había adquirido del Segundo Impacto... no había sido Gendo lo que había destruido la Antártida, pero Kaji no abrigaba ilusiones de que ésta cosa no pudiera hacer lo mismo... o algo peor.

Parándose alto, la vista del colosal Gendo se detuvo en el púrpura EVA-01. Enfrentando a la máquina de batalla más pequeña, Gendo alzó una mano, con la palma abierta. Un destello de luz cegó a muchos ahí, y un rayo salió disparado para estrellarse en el mecha.

El impacto del rayo sacudió el Geofrente y terribles vientos desgarraron el aire. Una explosión masiva arrancó la armadura del pecho de la Unidad-01, y lanzó a la máquina púrpura al suelo donde dejó un agujero enorme en la tierra. La lanza que había estado cargando voló de su mano y aplastó una compañía de regulares de la JSSDF.

Parpadeando entre las lágrimas, Kaji forcejeó por ver qué estaba sucediendo. En el suelo ante él pudo distinguir los restos castigados de la Unidad-01 yaciendo ahí en silencio, con la armadura del pecho destrozada. Aún forcejeando para ver, Kaji lloró de dolor cuando de nuevo fue momentáneamente cegado por otro disparo del monstruoso Gendo. Golpeando en la máquina ya tirada, éste disparo vaporizó el suelo debajo del mecha, tirándolo a un cráter humeante. La armadura destrozada del pecho de la Unidad-01 fue liberada de la figura de la máquina, dejando una esfera roja ahí, visible para que todos la vieran. Aterrador en su silencio, el coloso blanco parecía observar su trabajo práctico. Aún en silencio, Gendo lentamente caminó hacia la propensa máquina de batalla, sus manos alcanzando para agarrarla.

"Sólo por curiosidad", preguntó el camarógrafo, aún filmando. "¿Nos vamos a arrepentir de esto?"

Kaji aún estaba parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas. "Probablemente. Aún así, si el Tercer Impacto está por suceder, al menos estoy lo bastante cerca para ir y encontrar mis sandías".

El camarógrafo se puso pálido. "¿El Tercer Impacto?"

"Sí".

"Mierda", murmuró uno de los otros. "De haber sabido eso, habría reventado éste mes mis tarjetas de crédito".

Sin ninguna advertencia, los ojos de la Unidad-01 súbitamente se tornaron de un blanco brillante y la propensa máquina dejó salir un rugido que sacudió la tierra. Poniéndose a sí misma de pie, la Unidad-01 se alejó torciéndose de los dedos examinantes del Gendo gigante. Con un fuerte gruñido, la máquina se alejó de la criatura y aterrizó cerca de los restos de la Unidad-07. Agarrando la lanza descartada por el demonio blanco, la Unidad-01 levantó el arma y gritó.

Echándose para atrás y levantando la lanza, la Unidad-01 la arrojó al frente con suficiente poder como para enterrar el arma en el suelo de Marte. La lanza salió disparada hacia delante y golpeó la esfera en el centro del pecho de Gendo. Con un crujido que se oyó hasta Kobe, la lanza se destrozó ante el impacto.

Doblada, la Unidad-01 miró hacia arriba a la criatura blanca ante ella. Desde lo más profundo de la máquina los sonidos de respiración, más como un gruñido que algo más, hacían eco a través del destrozado Geofrente. El Gendo gigante regresó la mirada, tranquilo y despreocupado. Ninguno se movió por largos momentos, dos titanes esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Súbitamente la Unidad-01 arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. El ruido rugió a través de la tierra, e hizo eco a través de todo el agujero abierto de NERV. Los hombres cubrieron sus oídos cuando el sonido amenazó con arrancarles la mente de su cuerpo. Kaji hizo una mueca mientras se quedaba ahí, con las manos sobre las orejas. Algo atrapó su vista desde arriba, y se dio la vuelta para ver una nueva estrella aparecer en el cielo. Una estrella durante la luz del día. Con un borrón, un objeto enorme salió disparado desde esa luz y se detuvo de golpe a unos pocos metros sobre el suelo del Geofrente.

La verdadera Lanza de Longinus.

La sangre en el cuerpo de Kaji que aún no se había congelado ahora se convirtió en hielo. Adán, Lilith, la verdadera Lanza, y el EVA... todas las piezas necesarias finalmente estaban juntas. Pero no de ninguna forma para que pudieran ser usadas para traer nada. Las piezas no iban a entrar en el rompecabezas a menos que alguien usara un martillo muy grande en ellas. Un error aquí y los resultados serían el fin de todo. El Tercer Impacto sucedería si tenían suerte...

La llegada del arma rompió el momento de calma entre los dos combatientes. Aún tan silencioso como el fin del mundo, el Gendo gigante de repente saltó hacia delante. Los brazos estirados, la burla de la forma humana trató de abrazar a la máquina púrpura. Con otro rugido la Unidad-01 se agachó otra vez, al parecer forcejeando contra ella misma. Por un momento, la piel de la Unidad-01 burbujeó y se abultó grotescamente. La armadura restante en la máquina se dobló, luego explotó de sus monturas mientras el mecha expulsaba las ataduras que contenían su poder. Con la energía fluyendo sin restricciones por su cuerpo, el EVA agarró la lanza roja y giró alrededor el arma de hoja doble.

En una agarre de dos manos, la Unidad-01 sostuvo la lanza sobre su cabeza y gritó una vez más. Caminando adelante, se movió más allá de los brazos que trataban de alcanzarla y corrió. Con una explosión lo bastante fuerte como para hacer añicos el metal, las alas de energía de la Unidad-01 se desplegaron desde su espalda, mientras la máquina volaba hacia arriba desde el fondo del agujero. Gritando y con los dientes apretados, el Evangelion Modelo de Pruebas Unidad-01 voló al nivel del pecho de Gendo mientras el gigante trataba de agarrarlo. Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse a nada mientras la Unidad-01 colgaba ahí, los brazos sosteniendo la Lanza sobre sí misma y con su cuerpo arqueado hacia atrás. Todo alrededor de la máquina el coloso blanco parecía caer internamente agachándose alrededor para engullir a la máquina de batalla en sí mismo. El momento duró más allá de la imaginación, hasta que un leve crujido y un diminuto cilindro blanco montó una columna de flamas fuera de la espalda de la Unidad-01.

Ésa pequeña tentativa de libertad permitió al tiempo fluir otra vez, y con un grito que nunca podría ser olvidado por aquellos presentes, la Unidad-01 estrelló la Lanza de Longinus en la esfera roja de Adán con todo su poder.

* * *

No había luz en éste lugar. Ni tampoco sonidos. 

Ningún viento, ningún aire.

Nada de partículas, nada de ondas.

Si se le presionaba para describir éste lugar, la mente humana habría dicho que estaba negro. Un negro sin fin que se estiraba más allá del reino del pensamiento y la imaginación. No es que éste lugar en verdad estuviera negro; más bien todo lo contrario. Explotaba con colores, vívidos y ricos. Vibrantes tonalidades hacían la misma sustancia de la existencia de éste lugar, el tejido de su creación.

Aún así, una persona lo habría descrito como negro. Simplemente era un lugar que estaba distante y lejos de las astutas mentes mortales.

Pero había un tipo de vida aquí.

Paradas a una distancia de un cuarto, dos figuras eran las únicas cosas que la mente humana podría haber distinguido al ver éste lugar, además de la oscuridad. Ninguna de las dos figuras eran muy espectaculares, pero por la misma naturaleza de éste lugar resaltaban como raras gemas entre arena perfecta. Una era un hombre, alto y derecho, sus ropas gris oscuro y su camisa roja. Su rostro estaba cerrado y fijo, ya sea sosteniendo algo dentro o desesperado por alejarlo. Una corta barba remontaba el contorno de su quijada, consolidando líneas duras. Sobre su rostro había un par de lentes, los cristales de un naranja extraño.

Aún más extraño cuando considerabas que no había luz desde la cual el color naranja podía generarse.

Parada a una distancia de él en éste lugar sin distancias había una mujer más joven. Su ropas eran casuales y simples, mostrando un comportamiento relajado. Sobre semejante tejido simple, una bata blanca de laboratorio brillaba como una delicada luz de noche cerca del armario abierto de un niño. Suave cabello café enmarcaba una cara, tierna y abierta. Aunque ella no sonreía, tampoco parecía estar inundada por la ira.

Por un tiempo éstas dos figuras se miraron la una a la otra. El tiempo siendo un concepto difícil aquí, porque ninguno de ellos había llegado, ni tampoco se irían. Entonces, ahora, y pronto apilados encima el uno del otro, sin realmente llegar jamás a un contacto. Algo eventualmente sucedería, pero sólo porque ya había sucedido. Ambos estaban esperando su primera ocurrencia. Para pasar el... tiempo... ambos se miraron el uno al otro... y pasaron a través de los movimientos de la respiración.

No es que tuvieran que hacerlo, al no haber aire en éste lugar. Pero era algo que se sentía natural para ellos, y por lo tanto lo hicieron. Simplemente se sentirían incompletos sin ello. Sus corazones latían por la misma razón.

Un momento después de que llegaron aquí, y después de que cada uno no había hecho más que mirar fijamente al otro por un millón de respiraciones, el hombre finalmente empezó a hablar. Ella le ganó.

"Se te ve bien la barba".

Ése simple comentario de ella amenazó con destruir cualquier control que el hombre había mantenido durante una vida de sufrimiento, pero todavía se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. Ikari Gendo había esperado toda su vida por éste momento. Él había destruido tiempo, oportunidades, y vidas por éste mismo segundo. No desperdiciaría esto junto con todo lo demás.

"Te extrañé", finalmente dijo él. Sufrimiento incalculable infringido a incontables personas medido en tres simples palabras. Era todo lo que tenía.

"Lo sé. Un poco de más tal vez".

"No tengo nada que ofrecerle a nadie. No puedo imaginar por qué alguien podía amarme".

Yui le dio una tensa sonrisa. "¿Y todavía crees que lo hago?"

"Tú eres la única quien alguna vez lo mostró".

"Eso no es verdad".

Por un largo, largo tiempo, Gendo simplemente miró fijamente a la mujer ante él. Esperaba que ella dijera lo que tenía que ser dicho, pero no lo iba a dejar zafarse tan fácilmente. Ninguno habló por una larga porción de eternidad, entonces finalmente Gendo susurró, "Shinji".

"Sí... tu hijo".

"... Nunca lo noté".

"Sí lo hiciste".

"... sí lo hice", admitió con culpa. "Pero no podía entenderlo. ¿Qué hice para merecer eso?"

"Tú eres su padre. No tienes que merecerlo, sólo tienes que estar ahí para él".

Los ojos de Gendo se cerraron dolorosamente. "Fracasé".

"Y cuando estuviste ahí," Yui discutió, "interferiste".

"... si todo lo que hice fue lastimarlo, era mejor que yo no estuviera ahí".

"Shinji no lo pensaba así. O al menos hasta cierto punto".

"No podía arriesgarme a perder a Rei. Había demasiado en juego".

"¿Cómo el corazón de tu hijo?. ¿O el de tu hija?"

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Hija?" preguntó él, sorprendido.

Yui se encogió levemente de hombros. "Nacida en parte de mi cuerpo, criada bajo tu cuidado. Nuestra hija".

Gendo se veía pensativo mientras consideraba ésta nueva información... no, no información nueva... pero una nueva forma de ver lo que pensaba que ya sabía. "Ella era-"

"Un ser humano".

"... necesitada".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Yui, verdaderamente curiosa por la respuesta. Por otro largo tiempo, Gendo no respondió.

"Porque... tenía que liberarte". Las cejas de Yui se alzaron ante el comentario, y dobló su cabeza hacia él. "Fue... fue mi culpa que la Unidad-01 te atrapara".

"Naoko la puso en movimiento". Había sólo un deje de enojo en su voz.

Gendo sacudió su cabeza. "Debí haberlo sabido. Una vez que fuiste atrapada, tenía que libertarte".

Las manos descansando casualmente en los bolsillos de la bata de laboratorio, Yui lo miró atentamente. "Y pensaste que el Tercer Impacto me liberaría. Eso no explica por qué tenías que devastar la vida de tu hijo. SEELE te habría dado el Impacto".

"No podía dejar que los ancianos lo controlaran. Tenía que asegurarme de que todo pasara correctamente".

"¿Por qué?"

"Si fallaba..." tragó saliva él suavemente. "Entonces nunca podríamos estar juntos".

"¿Porque nunca sería libre de la Unidad-01?"

Lentamente, Gendo sacudió su cabeza. "Porque... porque sin la Instrumentalización... nunca podríamos estar juntos".

Yui observó a su esposo cuidadosamente. "¿De verdad piensas eso?"

"Tengo demasiada sangre en mis manos para que sea de otra forma".

"Y aún así", vino una voz detrás de Gendo, "en tu intento sólo empeoraste la sangre". Yui miró a su esposo, al parecer ignorando a la sonriente chica de cabello gris quien estaba a un metro o poco más detrás de su hombro.

"Era necesario", respondió él, sin mirar a la chica en el simple vestido quien estaba parada detrás del hombro de su esposa.

Yui cerró sus ojos y suspiró suave, cansadamente. Kaoru sonrió desde su lugar al lado de la mujer. "El corazón de los Lilim puede lograr mucho si se le da la oportunidad", la Kaoru detrás del hombro de Gendo dijo. "Nunca le diste a tu hijo esa oportunidad".

"Él... me asustaba".

"Él te asustaba, así que te cerraste a ti mismo de él, del mundo", la Kaoru a su hombro dijo con su sonrisa. "Eso te costó tu último enlace con aquello que querías. Al final, huiste de aquello que pudo darte lo que deseabas".

"... sí. Supongo que eso es verdad".

"Sólo podías encontrarte a ti mismo en la evaluación de otro. Te diste la vuelta de los otros quienes también pudieron darte lo que buscabas". Kaoru mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar.

Por otra extensión de tiempo nadie habló, la pareja mirándose el uno al otro. Finalmente, Gendo dio voz a las palabras que lo dejaron vacío.

"Fallé. Aún eres una prisionera de la Unidad-01, y la Instrumentalización no ocurrirá". Miró a su esposa, buscando encerrar la imagen de ella en su corazón, dibujar sus rasgos en lo que quedaba de su alma. "Yo sólo quería verte otra vez".

"¿Crees que sólo es eso?" Yui preguntó, sus ojos brillando con humor. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Gendo parpadeó de sorpresa.

"Francamente esposo mío, si me ofrecieras la oportunidad ahora mismo, no habría tenido nada que ver contigo. Haz hecho cosas que nunca podré olvidar. Y tienes razón, estoy atrapada en el EVA. El EVA puede vivir por cinco billones de años. Aún si la Tierra, el Sol, y la Luna dejan de existir, el EVA continuará ya que su fuerza le es dada por el corazón humano. Pero... incluso si el EVA continúa, el corazón humano también tiene compasión. Debido a eso, seré libre".

Una pequeña, tensa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella. "Y yo diría que cinco billones de años tal vez sean apenas el tiempo suficiente para que te perdone".

Gendo se quedó en silencio mientras consideraba las palabras de su esposa. Lentamente, sus hombros cayeron. "La Instrumentalización ha fallado. Nunca podremos estar juntos".

"Estabas dispuesto a destruir el mundo para liberarme. Mientras que no puedo exactamente que apoyo tus acciones, estaría mintiendo si dijera que algo así no impresiona a una chica". Detrás de ella, Kaoru sacudió su cabeza en asombro y continuó sonriendo. "Bueno", continuó Yui, "No estoy dispuesta a llegar así de lejos, pero te prometo esto, Ikari Gendo: como tú trataste de liberarme, un día, yo te liberaré".

Sin palabras Gendo miró fijamente a su esposa, tomando todo lo que ella había dicho. Su mirada era tranquila y su rostro relajado, pero había algo en sus ojos. Algo que prometía que ella movería el Cielo, la Tierra, y todos los puntos al sur para cumplir sus palabras.

"No pasará rápido", Yui continuó. "Y no prometo que te de la bienvenida cuando termine. Pero al final-"

"Espero que tome cinco billones de años", dijo Gendo tranquilamente.

Ella lo miró a él honradamente. "¿Crees que ya te haya perdonado para entonces?"

"Es todo lo que tengo".

Yui lo miró fijamente por un largo, largo tiempo. Entonces, lentamente, una cálida sonrisa suavizó su mirada. "Que sean diez y tal vez también convenza a tu hijo de que te perdone".

Por primera vez desde que llegó a éste lugar, Gendo desvió su mirada de su esposa para mirar fijamente en lo que realmente no era oscuridad. "Shinji... lo siento".

La Kaoru a su hombro sonrió. "Has tomado tu primer paso. Muchos más te esperan, y en tu debilidad caerás".

"Pero no me quedaré abajo", respondió Gendo.

"Será mejor que no lo hagas", Yui declaró. "Hasta luego, Gendo".

"Hasta luego... Yui".

Invisible para sus ojos, Kaoru y Yui se fueron de éste lugar, de éste reino de colores invisibles. Justo antes de que se fueran más allá, se esforzó con todo su ser por escuchar la voz de Yui una última vez...

"¿Sabes?., lo que planeas hacer va a causar muchos problemas. ¿Puede imaginar a cuántos más vamos a tener que liberar sólo porque alguien estaba dispuesto a armar un escándalo? Esto de verdad a joder todo el trabajo".

"Déjalo".

Por un momento, Gendo se quedó quieto, atesorando ésta última voz.

Entonces abrió sus ojos a la invisible majestad alrededor de él. Sin fanfarria, empezó a caminar.

* * *

En una cegadora esfera de luz blanca, Adán, Lilith, y la Lanza fueron convertido de realidad a energía. Energía suficiente para limpiar la cara de la Tierra. 

Energía suficiente para crear un dios.

En el centro de ésta conversión, la Unidad-01 luchaba para mantenerse unida. Tomando el poder que se le daba, la Unidad-01 agarró los límites de la posibilidad y forzó en existencia el anti-Campo-AT que había sido la meta de la ceremonia de la Tierra Roja. Lo bastante poderoso para destrozar los Campos-AT individuales de un mundo entero, éste anti-campo llevó todo alrededor dentro de sí mismo. Sin el poder de nueve EVAS para moldearlo hacia fuera, el anti-Campo-AT en vez de ello le dio la bienvenida a las energías liberadas por Adán.

Un gigantesca flama en forma de cruz coronaba el evento. Aquellos quienes la vieran se dieron la vuelta por la pura luz, lágrimas fluyendo dolorosamente de sus ojos. Nunca era fácil ver un sueño morir.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

"La Que Yo Amo Es..." de Alain Gravel fue semejante gran fic que estuve contento de ser un pre-lector de él. Especialmente disfruté con su retrato balanceado de los personajes. Realmente nunca vimos mucho de Gendo, y lo que vimos fue desde la perspectiva de su hijo. Aún así, incluso aunque Shinji odiaba a su padre después de un punto (capítulo 5), Alain nunca hizo de Gendo el villano de la serie. Siempre fue sobre Shinji enfrentándose a sí mismo.

Gendo siempre ha sido un desgraciado, pero un desgraciado digno de una inspección más cercana. No es sólo que sea un padre podrido, sino que tiene sus razones para ser como es. Como mencionó en 'End of Evangelion' él de hecho estaba preocupado por Shinji, sólo era que él nunca estuvo seguro de cómo tratar con el amor de Shinji. Él estaba tan asustado de dejar entrar a la gente como su hijo lo estaba. Shinji tal vez lo asustaba más que nadie, así que huyó de él lo más posible. Yui parece haber sido la única persona quien pudo entrar en su armadura y sacar algo de él. Cuando la perdió, lo perdió todo.

Una razón por la que tal vez Gendo estuvo dispuesto a hacer todo lo que hizo fue por un simple hecho: él amaba a Yui. Un poco de más tal vez. Es difícil decir lo que Gendo estaba planeando originalmente cuando se inmiscuyó con SEELE y todo el resto. Sin embargo, debe notarse que después de que Yui desapareció, le dijo a Fuyutsuki que "Hoy estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto" (NGE: episodio 21 de acuerdo a mi copia subtitulada).

Usé el abrumador amor de Gendo por Yui para que fuera lo que lo llevó en su búsqueda. Muy parecido a las razones de Alain para que Shinji finalmente no eligiera a Rei, realmente no es un amor sano si es el amor de una persona en todo lo que te basas. Tienes que confiar en ti mismo para algunas cosas. Asuka sufrió por éste enfoque mental único por un tiempo en LQYAE, pero una vez que encontró a su mamá otra vez en la Unidad-02 ella regresó a su viejo yo. Gendo nunca se recuperó.

Sólo como una nota: el nombre código que el JSSDF le dio a Gendo en éste fic, 'Belerofonte', es el nombre de un héroe griego quien capturó al caballo alado Pegaso. Después de una larga carrera peleando contra monstruos, Belerofonte se volvió tan arrogante de su propio poder que planeó usar a Pegaso para que lo llevara al Monte Olimpo, hogar de los dioses Olímpicos. Mientras que el caballo alado había servido fielmente al amo durante su carrera juntos, Pegaso arrojó a Belerofonte en el último momento, dejando a Belerofonte como una figura despreciada mientras Pegaso fue a vivir con los dioses.

Los beneficios de una educación clásica.

Quisiera agradecer a Alain Gravel por escribir el maravilloso "La Que Yo Amo Es..." fanfic. Así como también le agradezco por la habilidad de ser un pre-lector, y por la oportunidad de escribir ésta historia alterna.

Omake:

La Unidad-01 atacó a Gendo con la Lanza. Gendo la bloqueó con la suya propia...

(Como Alain dijo, una imagen que mejor debe ser olvidada...)

Omake 2:

La Unidad-01 agarró la Lanza en su mano. El único punto del arma cambió y se torció, volviéndose de dos puntas.

Tomando su propia arma, la lanza de Gendo también se partió para volverse de dos puntas.

Todos los que estaban viendo la pelea empezaron a vomitar.

(Más imágenes que mejor deben ser olvidadas...)

Darren Demaine

Presidente de la Horda

Horda de Producciones Hentai

* * *

Traducido al español el 30 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bien, la historia alterna del capítulo 12, aquí la tienen. Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la pre-lectura y correcciones. Como pueden ver, en éste fic podemos ver el resultado de la batalla luego de que Shinji fuera noqueado por el Adán-Lilith-Gendo que apareció en el Geofrente y cómo la Unidad-01 usó la Lanza de Longinus para destruir a ése ser. Al igual que con la pelea de la Unidad-01 y los EVA series, creo que una música de fondo adecuada para la batalla de éste fic es "Kokoro yo Genshi ni Modore" también de Takahashi Youko, la letra y lo que sucede en la pelea es en cierto sentido similar, ya que Yui, la Unidad-01 se encarga de liberar el corazón y alma de Gendo de la influencia de Adán (aunque hay que reconocerle al hombre, doblegó a su voluntad al par de Ángeles más poderosos para cumplir su ambición), además, ese acorde final de violín de esa canción queda perfecto para esa escena con la Unidad-01 enmedio del explosión en forma de cruz, recibiendo el poder suficiente para convertirse en un dios. Bien, como pueden ver, el autor hace una explicación relativa a Gendo donde podemos ver y darnos cuenta de la razón por la que es así, rayos, acabar con el mundo por una mujer... hay que darle mérito al hombre, quien sólo quería volver a estar con su familia.

Clow Riusaky - ¿Que por qué Asuka? Sólo espera las notas finales del autor en el epílogo y descubrirás el por qué de sus razones más a fondo (con las cuales coincido), de hecho, aquí Darren ya dio a conocer algunas, gracias por tu apoyo.


	33. Por la que amo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Epílogo alterno – Por la que amo**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

"Señor. Las horas de visita ya se acabaron". 

Lentamente, el hombre miró a la enfermera. Ella era joven, tal vez de dieciocho o diecinueve, ya no más una niña, pero sólo apenas una mujer adulta. Tenía una linda sonrisa y una cara inocente. El hombre tal vez la hubiera encontrado atractiva en un pasado casi olvidado.

La enfermera, una chica llamada Lily, trató de no temblar mientras el hombre la observaba, antes de empujar sus lentes de vuelta sobre el puente de su nariz. Ella realmente no podía explicarlo, pero el hombre le daba escalofríos. Era bien parecido. No muy viejo, a lo mucho de treinta. Un rostro al parecer suave. Su oscuro cabello estaba amarrado en una corta cola de caballo y no parecía haberse afeitado en los últimos pocos días, lo cual de hecho lo hacía más o menos atractivo. Sin embargo, había algo oscuro en él, y no era sólo el uniforme negro de NERV. Si mirabas con bastante cuidado a través de los cristales teñidos de los lentes que usaba, podías ver los obsesionados ojos oscuros.

"Ya veo. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde".

Lily dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras el hombre se daba la vuelta para mirar a la mujer que yacía en la cama. A pesar del hecho de que se veía un poco flaca y estaba muy pálida por años de institucionalización, ella tenía que admitir que la mujer era muy hermosa. Sólo había estado trabajando en ésta clínica por una semana y ya ésta paciente era su favorita. Tal vez era el largo cabello rojo que le recordaba tanto a su ex-novia.

El hombre se inclinó sobre la mujer dormida y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Luego miró a la enfermera quien se sorprendió ante el hecho de ver al hombre sonreír.

"Pronto, Asuka-chan. Muy pronto. Sólo se paciente por otro poco".

El hombre luego recogió una chaqueta negra y salió fuera del cuarto.

"Qué hombre tan extraño", pensó la enfermera.

Éste pensamiento no la dejó por unas pocas horas y lo expresó a su colega, Tanya. Le gustaba mucho Tanya y siempre compartía sus pensamientos con ella. Tanya había sido una gran ayuda en acostumbrarse a éste lugar. Qué mal que ella ya tenía un novio...

"Te acostumbrarás", le respondió Tanya, lentamente sorbiendo su taza de café. "He estado trabajando en éste lugar por más de diez años y no puedo recordar un único día en el que éste hombre no haya visitado a la paciente de la habitación cuarenta y dos. Creo que era su prometida o algo".

Diez años. Tal vez más de diez años. Él la había visitado todos los días. De repente, la opinión de Lily sobre el hombre se volvió mucho más positiva. Un hombre tan enamorado no podía ser malo...

* * *

El Comandante Supremo de NERV estaba parado en una plataforma observando al Evangelion y miraba fijamente a los ojos amarillos de la Unidad-01. Pronto, todo daría frutos y su meta estaría dentro de su alcance. Adán y Lilith ya no existían, pero la Unidad-01, hija de Lilith, aún existía así como lo hacían los otros Evangelions. 

"Comandante".

El Comandante empujó de vuelta sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y miró a la recién llegada, una mujer en sus cuarentas, con cabello rubio y vistiendo una bata de laboratorio.

"Doctora Ibuki".

"Dejé los reportes de hoy en su escritorio".

"Ya veo. La noticias de hoy no mencionaron una catástrofe en China, así que asumo que la activación de la Unidad Beta-02 fue un éxito".

"Sí señor. Aunque el radio de sincronización con la cabina de I. A. no fue de más del diez por ciento, como se esperaba, la unidad se activó con éxito".

El Comandante asintió.

"Bien. Un fiasco como el intento de activación en París habría sido un dolor de cabeza. No puedo permitir que otra Unidad vuele. Ya hemos sufrido retrasos inaceptables. Tuvimos suerte de que la eliminación de París en la explosión borrara todas las pistas del experimento. No me gusta confiar en la suerte".

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, mientras dos caras sin emociones se miraban fijamente la una a la otra.

"¿Cómo fue el experimento de hoy del sistema sustituto?" el Comandante finalmente preguntó.

"Otro fracaso. Como el intento previo, el clon perdió cohesión y se disolvió en el LCL. Determiné sin embargo que nuestro LCL sintético es la causa del problema".

El Comandante frunció el ceño. Ésas no eran buenas noticias.

"¿Soluciones a ése problema?"

"Necesitaré rediseñar la fórmula de LCL".

"Ya veo. Así que quieres llevar a cabo otro resecuenciamiento genético en Rei".

"Sí".

"Ella casi murió en el último intento. ¿Vivirá a través de ésta operación?"

"Eso creo. Sin embargo, dudo que ella sea capaz de funcionar por su cuenta después de éste procedimiento, mucho menos pensar por sí misma".

"Irrelevante. Puedes proceder".

"Eres tan frío, Shinji".

"No más que tú, Maya".

"La amaste una vez".

Shinji suspiró. Maya siempre había sido una tonta sentimental.

"Lo hice. Pero todo eso está en el pasado".

"¿Entonces por qué no te puedes olvidar de Asuka?"

"¿Por qué no puedes olvidar tú a Ritsuko?"

La Doctora miró abajo. Ése nombre siempre tenía el efecto deseado en ella.

"Pronto nuestros planes darán frutos, y todo estará bien. Una vez que logremos la Instrumentalización, podrás estar con ella una vez más y Asuka y yo nos reuniremos".

La Doctora lo miró, con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

"Sí..."

"Te veré más tarde ésta noche en tu departamento".

"Sí señor".

El Comandante se fue. Aún había mucho por hacer, tanto que le evitaba alcanzar su meta de reunirse con la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo, se encargaría de todos los obstáculos, y pronto... estarían juntos otra vez.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Bueno, éste es el fin de LQYAE... el fin-no-oficial de LQYAE. Los asusté a todos. ¿Verdad?

Alain Gravel

raknaglobetrotter.qc.ca

14 de Febrero del 2000

Comenzado el 28 de Enero del 2000

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 14 de Febrero del 2000

Borrador final terminado el 21 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 31 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor:... jajajajajaja, no, éste no es el fin verdadero de LQYAE... tan sólo es una posibilidad que pudo haber sucedido y quizás lo que más resalta, es como dice Alain "Es aterrador como de hecho se siente _correcto_". Theblacksun y BurningFlower estallaron en indignación cuando les mandé esto traducido, vamos, no escribes un fic semejante (más de 150,000 palabras) para dar un final así. Es cierto, sólo falta una parte más en la traducción de la historia, el verdadero epílogo (o el final feliz), esperen a leerlo. Hasta la próxima.


	34. Y vivieron felices para siempre

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Que Yo Amo Es...**

**Epílogo – Y vivieron felices para siempre... o eso intentaron**

Escrito por: Alain Gravel

Traducido por: beamkniht87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

"No debo huir... no debo huir..." 

"Hombre, de verdad te ves patético. ¿Sabes?"

Casi salté de mi asiento. Me di la vuelta, mi corazón latiendo tan rápido como si estuviera a punto de estallar, para ver a Touji recargado contra el marco de la puerta, una gran sonrisa pegada en su cara.

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, matarme?"

Touji suspiró y caminó hacia mi y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Estás tan tenso que el aire a tu alrededor está casi quieto. Trata de relajarte, viejo..."

No sé si fue por sus palabras o su presencia, pero me sentí menos nervioso. Sólo un poco.

"¿Sabes, casi te ves bien en eso", me burlé de Touji, hablando del esmoquin negro que estaba vistiendo.

De hecho, se veía muy bien en él. Esto era radicalmente diferente de los usuales pantalones y chaqueta de deportes que siempre vestía allá en nuestros días de escuela. Probablemente por influencia de Hikari. Noté que él también vestía guantes negros. Estaba muy agradecido por eso. Incluso si los avances en bio-robótica habían sido impresionantes estos últimos pocos años, aún no habían podido hacer extremidades artificiales que se vieran como las reales. Touji sabía que la vista de su mano artificial tendía a ponerme tenso. Había superado la culpa, pero... simplemente no podía mirarla...

"¡Bueno, por supuesto! Aunque el cuello está tan malditamente apretado..." respondió mi amigo mientras se arreglaba dicho cuello. "Tú mismo te ves bien".

"Eso espero... si hago algo estúpido hoy, es casi seguro que ella me matará".

"Sí... viejo. ¡No puedo creer que te estés casando con ella! De verdad eres un masoquista. ¿Sabes?. ¿Cómo lo lograste de todas formas?. ¿Pensé que ella ni siquiera quería escuchar la palabra 'casarse'?. ¿Se cansó de decir 'no' después de que le rogaste por cuatro años?"

"Bueno... pasaron cosas..."

Touji empezó a sonreír. Sabía que yo me estaba sonrojando. Nunca pude librarme de ese estúpido hábito.

"¿Pasaron cosas...?. ¿Cómo cuáles?. ¡Vamos, dame toda la porquería!"

"Bueno... verás... Asuka está... Asuka está embarazada".

La sonrisa de Touji fue reemplazada por el shock.

"¿Qué?. ¿La Demonio está embarazada?"

Asentí. Mientras que era algo por lo que Asuka y yo estábamos, ahora, felices, aún era más o menos vergonzoso. Suficiente para que me olvidara de recordarle a Touji de no llamar a Asuka 'Demonio'.

Touji entonces empezó a reír.

"Oh viejo... ¡Así se hace perro con suerte!. ¡Eres el hombre! No pensé que fueras tan descarriado como para embarazarla para así poder casarte con ella".

"¡Hey!. ¡No sucedió a propósito!"

"Vamos Shinji... uno de ustedes tuvo que 'olvidar' sobre... ya sabes... protección".

"Nunca usamos ninguna".

"¿Uh?. ¿Y dices que no fue a propósito?"

"No pensamos que necesitáramos ninguna".

Touji notó cuán serio me había puesto y me dio una mirada confundida.

"Después de ese día... los doctores... le dijeron que ella nunca tendría hijos".

"Oh..."

Debido a que él había estado en el hospital de Tokyo-2 con nosotros, Touji probablemente era el mejor informado de la seriedad de las lesiones de Asuka, excepto por Misato, Asuka y yo.

"Al principio Asuka había estado aliviada, pero... todo era una mentira. Era un ataque más contra su feminidad. Ella había pensado que nunca querría tener hijos, pero cuando los doctores le dijeron... pero creo que subestimaron cuán testaruda Asuka puede ser..."

"Sí, cuando se trata de orgullo, nadie vence a Sohryu Asuka Langley. O más bien, Ikari Asuka Langley".

"De hecho, será más como Ikari Sohryu Asuka Langley". Notando la expresión en blanco de Touji, pensé que lo mejor era explicar un poco más. "Ella no quería perder el nombre Sohryu y yo no quería cambiarlo por el de Ikari, así que más o menos hicimos un compromiso".

"Rayos... no tienes agallas".

"¡Hey!. ¡Al menos puedo escoger el nombre de nuestro hijo!"

"¿Oh?. ¿Ya se te ocurrieron nombres?"

"Bueno, Akiko si es una niña. Realmente no he podido escoger un nombre para un niño todavía..."

"Touji sería un buen nombre".

Sonreí. Bien. Supongo que era un buen momento como cualquier otro para preguntar.

"Ella me desollaría vivo si le pusiera así a nuestro hijo. Además, sería confuso darle al niño el nombre de su padrino... eso es si quieres el rol por supuesto".

El shock se mostró en la cara de Touji, seguido por una sonrisa tan ancha que casi iba de oreja a oreja.

"¡Sería un honor, Shinji!"

Yo mismo sonreí.

"De esa manera, tío Touji, Hikari sería capaz de malcriarlo también. Espero que no lo tome a mal, pero le pedimos a Rei que fuera la madrina del niño".

"Bueno, ella lo entenderá. Quiero decir... Rei es familia... más o menos. Además, Hikari ya está bastante feliz siendo la dama de honor".

Para que algunas personas mantuvieran la identidad de Rei en secreto, habíamos explicado un poco sobre los orígenes de Rei a Touji, Kensuke, Hikari y Hotaru. No todo por supuesto. De hecho, habíamos mentido un poco. O más precisamente, doblado la verdad. Una de ésas 'mentiras' consistía en que Rei era mi media hermana. Lo cual no era totalmente falso en una base biológica, si considerabas que buena parte de su ADN venía de mi madre. Supongo que era algo bueno que nunca les dije sobre cuán lejos Rei y yo habíamos llegado en nuestra relación...

"Asuka embarazada... parece irreal. Quiero decir, conociendo a Asuka, probablemente se pondrá histérica ante el pensamiento de ponerse tan redonda como una pelota..." Touji pausó por un momento mientras la iluminación pareció súbitamente golpearlo. "¡Ya lo tengo!. ¡Eso es por qué ustedes dos están apresurando ésta boda!. ¡Y por qué ella va a usar un kimono, incluso si ésta boda es una occidental!. ¡No quiere que la gente sepa que se está poniendo gorda!"

Touji ahora estaba riendo como un maniaco. Suspiré.

"¿Sabes?., Si Asuka te oye, estás muerto. Y no me quiero ni atrever a pensar en lo que Hikari, Rei o Hotaru te harían".

Touji tragó saliva y de repente se vio muy pálido. Cualquiera en su sano juicio sabía que era mejor no buscar la cólera de Sohryu Asuka Langley. Era bien conocido que yo era el único quien tenía una oportunidad de escaparse de ella. Sin embargo, sospeché que Touji de hecho tenía más miedo de Hikari.

"Umm... dime..." obviamente Touji estaba más que dispuesto a cambiar de tema. "Hablando de Rei... la vi... cuando llegué. Ella se veía... bien. ¿Cómo han sido las cosas para ella últimamente? La última vez que la vi... sé que dijiste que ella había estado mejor, pero... se ve tan diferente ahora".

Sí, Touji no la había visto en casi cuatro años, no después de que ella dejó Tokyo-2 para regresar al reconstruido Tokyo-3. No es de sorpresa que haya notado una diferencia.

"Es como te dije. Como sabes, lo tomó difícilmente. Se fue, encontró un trabajo como camarera y prácticamente regresó a la vida que tenía antes de que empezáramos a salir. Vivió así por casi un año entero, evitando a toda la gente que conocía, especialmente a mí. Entonces, un día, Asuka se cansó de mis gimoteos sobre cuán preocupado estaba por Rei, o eso dice Asuka, y aparentemente fue a tener una charla con Rei. Asuka regresó muy tarde esa noche, con un ojo morado y una mejilla hinchada arrastrando a una apenada Rei y una bolsa de basura llena con todas las posesiones personales de Rei. Simplemente dijo que Rei se estaría quedando por unos pocos días hasta que encontrara un departamento decente y se desplomó en nuestra cama, exhausta. Desde ese momento, Rei y yo empezamos nuestra relación otra vez, unos cuantos días después Rei encontró un nuevo departamento, un nuevo trabajo y desde ése día, ha estado viviendo como si tratara de ponerse al corriente de los últimos quince años, lo cual creo que está tratando de hacer. Ella ya tiene un diplomado en computación y biología y últimamente, ha estado estudiando psicología y física. Un montón de cosas que yo no puedo ni entender. Ha tenido un buen número de trabajos de medio tiempo por los años: diseñadora de páginas web, asistente de enfermera, cocinera en un restaurante, camarera y cantante en un bar karaoke, así como también muchos más que no puedo ni recordar. Cuando le pedí ser la madrina de mi hijo ella simplemente renunció a un bien pagado trabajo de secretaria en una consejería jurídica grande para tomar un trabajo en una guardería. Ella quiere acostumbrarse a los niños".

"Rayos. ¿Acaso ella encuentra algún tiempo para relajarse?"

"No realmente. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre haciendo actividades comunitarias. Se tomó un mes entero en año pasado y lo pasó en una playa en Okinawa".

"¿Pero estás preocupado por ella, verdad? Puedo verlo en tu cara".

"Bueno, no preocupado. Yo sólo... yo sólo espero que un día, ella encontrará a alguien... ya sabes... como nosotros. Ella tuvo citas unas cuantas veces, pero, nunca fue más allá de la primera cita".

"¿Aún te sientes culpable por no elegirla a ella, verdad?"

"Sí y no. Sé que era inevitable, pero... a veces no puedo evitar pensar que pude haber prevenido un montón de dolor de haber elegido mucho antes".

Touji alzó su mano izquierda y la puso en mi hombro.

"No puedes cambiar el pasado, Shinji. Sólo lo aceptas y sigues adelante". Touji entonces removió su mano de mi hombro y la cerró en un puño. "Y si de verdad trabajas duro, las cosas funcionarán. Mira ésta mano. Podría darte una paliza con ella si quisiera".

Sabía que Touji tenía razón, pero...

"Asuka hizo lo mismo cuando salió del coma. Sólo apretó sus dientes y se movió adelante. Debido a eso, será la madre de tu hijo. Deberías seguir su ejemplo".

"Lo intento. No es fácil... pero lo haré..."

"Bien".

Entonces, Touji me sorprendió y me dio un abrazo.

"Eres un amigo, Shinji. Así que quiero verte sonreír".

"Me alegro de que pudieras venir, Touji".

"No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo. Hikari tampoco. Además, el restaurante puede funcionar por sí mismo por unos cuantos días, incluso si la comida no es tan buena si Hikari no está en la cocina. Y ya era hora de que nos tomáramos algo de tiempo libre. Para ser honesto, entre el centro de rehabilitación y el restaurante, Hikari y yo no siempre tenemos mucho tiempo libre. Tal vez renuncie a mi trabajo y trabaje con Hikari tiempo completo".

Una vez que Hikari terminó la secundaria, ella y Touji abrieron un pequeño restaurante en Tokyo-2, usando una suma de dinero que Touji había recibido de la ONU en compensación por su accidente como piloto de Evangelion. Hikari siempre había tenido un talento para cocinar, y esto era, para ella, como un sueño vuelto realidad. Por su parte, Touji había desarrollado un interés en cuidado de rehabilitación y tomó un trabajo de medio tiempo en el mismo centro de rehabilitación en el que se quedó después de que recibió sus primeras extremidades artificiales.

"¿No amabas trabajar en el centro de rehabilitación?"

"Bueno, ya sabes cómo funciona. Después de todo, tú rehusaste el trabajo en la Orquesta Filarmónica de Tokyo-2 sólo para que pudieras estar cerca de Asuka..."

En esa ocasión, había sido una decisión difícil, pero ahora que la miraba... no podía haber estado más feliz.

"Sí, supongo. Pero la verdad prefiero ser un maestro de cello aquí. Los chicos aquí son tan lindos y simplemente es una recompensa saber que puedes compartir algo con ellos. Además, si la gente quiere escucharme, siempre puede comprar el CD. Y... también está el asunto de que no puedo alejarme mucho de la Unidad-01".

"¿Así que aún tomas esas pruebas cada mes?"

"Sí. Tengo que asegurarme de que aún puedo sincronizarme".

Había sido una decisión controversial, pero dos años después de la casi aniquilación de NERV, la organización había sido reformada, financiada tanto por la ONU como por fondos privados. Con la amenaza de los Ángeles ida, su principal función era investigar y aprender más sobre los Ángeles y desarrollar nueva tecnología. Había mucho interés en el desarrollo de un sistema de computadora de octava generación, así como también en el desarrollo de nanotecnología y nuevos tratamientos médicos. Además, cinco Evangelions Tipo-5 habían sido completamente restaurados, así como también la Unidad-01. Mientras que los EVAS de Tipo-5 habían sido usados en unas pocas situaciones de combate, era dudoso que la Unidad-01 volviera a ser usada otra vez. Pero aún estaba la posibilidad de otro hipotético ataque de un Ángel, así como también la amenaza de un país hostil construyendo su propio EVA, así que el juicio razonable había sido reparar la Unidad-01 en vez de desmantelarla. Por supuesto, dado que yo era el único quien podía pilotearla, la gente en NERV había insistido en que me quedara en Tokyo-3. Y ahora que Asuka había ganado el rango de Teniente en NERV, Tokyo-3 era el único lugar en el que quería estar. Además, recibía una paga asquerosamente grande por unas cuantas pruebas de sincronización al año así como también por las conferencias ocasionales y los cursos particulares sobre pilotear el EVA.

"No puedo creer que aún pilotees esa cosa después de todo lo que sucedió".

"Soy el único quien puede hacerlo. Y... le debo mucho al EVA, a pesar de todo lo que pasó. Además, es poco probable que la Unidad-01 sea usada otra vez".

Touji asintió. Es verdad, mucho se había perdido en la Guerra de los Ángeles, pero también todos habíamos ganado mucho, a pesar de los sacrificios. Ambos estábamos pensando sobre las memorias del pasado, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente para revelar una cabeza.

"¿Ya están vestidos chicos?" preguntó Hotaru, con los ojos cerrados sólo en caso de que nuestra respuesta hubiera sido negativa.

"¿Qué sucede, Hotaru-chan, no quieres ver a hombres de verdad por un cambio?" se burló Touji.

Hotaru abrió sus ojos y sonrió maliciosamente. La chica realmente había cambiado a través de los años. No. No cambiado, sino más bien abierto. Un montón de gente no habría creído que ésta aparentemente tímida e introvertida chica era capaz de algunas cosas que Rei y Kensuke me habían contado...

"Oh, por lo que he oído de tu novia, Touji-kun, Ken-chan es mucho más hombre que tú. Por casi dos pulgadas al menos".

Oh Dios... Touji estaba destinado a reaccionar a eso. Bueno, era su culpa por burlarse de ella primero.

"¿Qué?. ¡El mío es mucho más grande que el de Kensuke!"

Suspiré. De verdad esperaba que Touji no se bajara los pantalones sólo para probar su punto.

Desafortunadamente, lo hizo.

La sonrisa de Hotaru se ensanchó. A mí me salió una gran gota de sudor.

"Lindo. Pero apuesto que Ken-chan puede usar el suyo mejor".

Touji estaba a punto de responder cuando Hotaru gritó.

"¡EEK!. ¡PERVERTIDO!"

No tomó ni un minuto para que Rei y Hikari aparecieran detrás de Hotaru. Rei sonrió levemente. Hikari estaba roja de ira.

"¡TOUJI NO BAKA!"

Touji se desmayó. Y él se atrevía a llamarme cobarde.

Rei se llevó a Hikari, quien parecía lista para patear la ahora floja forma de su novio. Miré a Hotaru quien apenas y podía contenerse de estallar en carcajadas.

"Eres perversa", le dije a ella.

Ella me sacó la lengua. Suspiré.

"Si puedes despertarlo, es hora. Buena suerte, Shinji-kun. Y trata de no desmayarte como Touji-kun lo hizo", dijo Hotaru antes de irse ella misma.

Suspiré otra vez, y luego trabajé en devolverle el sentido a Touji abofeteándolo.

* * *

Por muchas razones, Asuka y yo habíamos convenido en una boda civil. Nunca habíamos sido del tipo religioso para empezar, y para ser honesto, la religión era algo que tratábamos de evitar. Mientras que la mayoría nos consideraba héroes, había un número de personas quienes nos consideraban malignos por destruir a los Mensajeros de Dios y por lo tanto llevarnos la única esperanza del hombre para la salvación. A lo largo de los años, un gran número de cultos habían empezado a aparecer y unos pocos de ellos nos querían muertos. Por ésa razón, habíamos escogido tener la boda y recepción en un hotel localizado en una pequeña villa, no muy lejos de Hokkaido. También explicaba la presencia de un grupo considerable de agentes de seguridad de NERV vestidos en ropas civiles en casi cada esquina del pequeño edificio. 

"Hikari va a matarme..."

Suspiré una vez más. Touji seguía murmurando eso desde que lo desperté.

"Nah, probablemente sólo va a usar ése látigo que Asuka le dio cuando regresó de su último viaje a Alemania..."

"Hikari va a matarme..."

Me detuve por completo y sacudí a Touji, atrayendo la atención de toda la gente en la habitación esperando a la dentro-de-poco-casada pareja.

"¡Hey!. ¡Yo soy el que se supone que tiene que estar asustado aquí¡Así que contrólate!" Entonces me incliné hacia delante y susurré unas cuantas palabras más. "No te preocupes, tenemos bastante sake para la recepción, tú sólo escóndete por una hora o dos después de la boda y la embriagaremos. Entonces te puedes disculpar, y usar el viejo 'Encanto-Touji' en ella..."

Esto pareció tranquilizar a Touji, y procedimos hacia el centro del cuarto donde Takahashi Kyoko, Comandante Suprema de NERV estaba esperando para casar al novio y a la novia. Dado que Asuka y yo trabajábamos para NERV, parecía apropiado que ella fuera la que nos casara. A diferencia de mi padre, la Comandante Takahashi era una persona muy cálida y compasiva, aún si ella podía ser tan fría como el acero en tiempos de crisis. A sus cuarenta, ella aún era una mujer muy hermosa, con ojos café oscuros y cabello negro como ala de cuervo a la altura del hombro, y mientras que el uniforme de bordes negros y dorados le había dado a mi padre un aire siniestro, la Comandante Takahashi lo llenaba lo suficientemente bien como para aún atraer la atención de los hombres. Viéndola de repente me recordó lo que pasaría en los siguientes momentos, y ahora que no tenía que preocuparme de Touji, pude sentirme a mí mismo ponerme nervioso. La Comandante Takahashi me dio una cálida sonrisa, la cual alivió parte de mi ansiedad.

Mientras esperaba a mi amada para que se me uniera, miré a la gente reunida ante mí. No había mucha gente y la mayoría de ellos eran o empleados de NERV o habían sido empleados de NERV por un tiempo. Estaba bien para Asuka y para mí; no necesitábamos muchas personas, sólo amigos y familia.

A la derecha estaba Ritsuko. Dado que ella realmente no podía escoger dónde sentarse, al estar atascada en esa silla de ruedas, le dejamos a ella un buen espacio en medio de la fila del frente. Tenía que admitir, a pesar del hecho de que ella no podía caminar, se veía realmente bien, mucho mejor que en aquellos tiempos durante la Guerra de los Ángeles. Había más vida en ella, se veía más viva que nunca. El hecho de que ahora había teñido su cabello café, como solía ser en sus años de adolescente, probablemente también ayudaba. Además, el reto de crear un sistema de computadora superior al de su madre parecía regocijarla. Pero sabía que otros dos factores jugaban un rol en su felicidad. El primero estaba sentado a su izquierda y delicadamente sostenía su mano. Realmente no nos sorprendimos mucho cuando Maya admitió sus sentimientos por su sempai. Había sido más sorprendente ver a Ritsuko abrirse a ella. Pero después de amar a alguien como mi padre por tanto tiempo, sólo podíamos estar felices por ellas. Por supuesto, dado que Maya actualmente estaba a cargo del departamento de investigación de NERV, ambas actuaban como si nada pasara. Pero nosotros lo sabíamos mejor. Sonreí. Era irónico que la estudiante ahora estaba supervisando a la maestra. Pero uno tenía que estar de acuerdo en que Ritsuko era por mucho más que eficiente si ella tenía que encargarse de un único proyecto. Ella era una genio en su campo y era un desperdicio distraerla con preocupaciones administrativas.

Rei estaba a la derecha de Ritsuko, aunque a dos buenos metros separada de ellas, ya que era necesario dejar a la novia y al novio algo de espacio para caminar. Si alguien no la conociera tan bien como yo lo hacía, probablemente no la habría reconocido. Mientras que ella aún tenía un pecho más bien modesto, especialmente comparado con Misato o incluso Asuka, Rei había crecido en una maravillosa joven mujer. Había dejado que su cabello creciera hasta su espalda, y el tiempo que había pasado en la playa le había dado la oportunidad de broncearse un poco, aunque no había sido sin esfuerzo, ya que aparentemente su piel tendía a quemarse. No llevaba lentes hoy, así que todos podíamos ver sus ojos café oscuro claramente. Llevaba un ceñido vestido blanco de seda que contrastaba con su negro y lustroso cabello. Ella estaba magnífica. Pero a veces, me preguntaba cómo se vería si su cabello no estuviera teñido y no llevara esos lentes de contacto de color. La última vez que había visto su color de ojos real había sido hacía casi tres años antes, cuando Asuka la arrastró a casa. Me sentí a mí mismo sonrojar al recordar un vergonzoso encuentro en el baño...

Si Maya era la amante de Ritsuko, Rei se había convertido en algo como una hija para ella. Mientras Rei trataba de alcanzar otra vez a la gente de la que había partido, un vínculo de alguna clase se formó entre las dos mujeres. Ambas habían cambiado profundamente y necesitaban algo que aparentemente encontraban la una en la otra. De regreso en los más tempranos años de Rei en NERV, Ritsuko siempre había sido la que se había encargado de la salud física de Rei; quien le enseñó los aspectos básicos de la vida. La relación había, sin embargo, estado siempre perjudicada por el odio de Ritsuko por lo que Rei había representado. Ahora que ése odio se había ido, condujo a una relación más profunda. El nacimiento de ésa relación probablemente ocurrió el día en que Ritsuko decidió liberar a Rei de la influencia de mi padre. Rei siempre había sentido que le debía profundamente a Ritsuko por esa oportunidad de vivir.

Hotaru estaba sentada a la derecha de Rei. Sonreí mientras notaba la manera en que Kensuke estaba sosteniendo su mano, sus sentimientos por ella aparentes en la manera en que la sostenía. Estaba contento de que Kensuke había sido capaz de llegar a la boda. Disgustado por todo lo militar por la masacre que había ocurrido en Tokyo-3 y llevó a la muerte de su padre, Kensuke había escogido seguir otro de sus intereses: el recolectar información. Apenas a los diecinueve, él ya era uno de los mejores periodistas del país. Debido a ello, tendía a viajar mucho. Fue pura suerte que él de hecho había sido enviado a investigar algo en la región de Hokkaido. Al verlo a él y a su novia, no dudaba de que Asuka y yo no seríamos los únicos en divertirnos ésta noche. Después de todo, con Hotaru viviendo en Tokyo-3, y recientemente habiendo asumido el control de la vieja posición de Maya en NERV, los dos no se veían el uno al otro tanto como quizás habrían deseado. Pero de alguna manera, parecían estar cómodos con ése estilo de vida. Por lo que Rei me había dicho, Hotaru disfrutaba pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo sola, incluso si ver a su Ken-chan usualmente iluminaba sus días. Por su parte, Kensuke amaba correr de un lado a otro, buscando por alguna jugosa pieza de porquería para exponer. Tal vez los dos se establecerían en unos pocos años...

En ése entonces, vino como una gran sorpresa saber que el misterioso correspondiente por Internet de Hotaru no era otro más que Kensuke. Nadie realmente había sospechado que Kensuke podía ser del tipo romántico. De hecho, nadie podía siquiera imaginar a Kensuke tan sólo considerar salir con una chica. Parece que no lo conocíamos tan bien. Ahora que había crecido más alto y más grande y había cambiado sus gafas por unos lentes de contacto, un buen número de nuestras viejas compañeras de clase consideraban a Hotaru una chica con una suerte del demonio. Sin mencionar que, hablando financieramente, Kensuke era más bien una buena atrapada.

Sentado a la derecha de Kensuke estaba Kouzou. Aún a veces tenía problemas llamándolo así. No podía olvidar completamente la imagen del subcomandante de NERV de mi mente. Fuyutsuki renunció a NERV el día después del ataque de la JSSDF. Con SEELE derrotado, al menos por ahora ya que todavía no todos los miembros de SEELE habían sido encontrados, y con Gendo muerto, él no había visto una razón para seguir trabajando para NERV. Así que él ahora vivía una buena y confortable vida en retiro, gracias a un más que adecuado fondo de retiro proporcionado por la ONU. El precio por su silencio le gustaba decir. Habiendo trabajado para mi Padre, Fuyutsuki sabía un montón de sucios secretos sobre muchas organizaciones. Aún así, su silencio era probablemente la única razón por la que él aún estaba vivo.

Había estado sorprendido de recibir su visita en el hospital un día antes de que fuera capaz de irme. Sus palabras habían sido breves, pero habían significado mucho para mí. _"Tu madre habría estado orgullosa de ti"._

Desde ése entonces, nos manteníamos en contacto. Trataba de visitarlo al menos una vez al mes. Él era un buen hombre, una vez que lo conocías, y aprendí mucho de mis padres por él.

De vuelta en el otro lado, Misato estaba sentada a la izquierda de Maya, o al menos trataba de estar sentada ya que tenía dificultades en controlar a ése montón de energía de cuatro años que respondía al nombre de Katsuragi Ryouji. Finalmente tomó la ayuda de Makoto, así como también la promesa de llevar al niño al Disneylandia de Tokyo-2, para calmar al de cuatro años de edad. Misato suspiró y se dejó a sí misma desplomar en su silla, con intención de disfrutar ése breve momento de calma.

Una vez que se volvió claro que Asuka y yo estaríamos bien y nos las podríamos arreglar por nuestra cuenta, NERV perdió los servicios de su antigua Mayor. De no haber resignado, Misato probablemente habría estado vistiendo el uniforme de la Comandante Takahashi, aunque ella se veía impresionante en ése vestido negro que llevaba. Asuka y yo no habíamos estado muy sorprendidos cuando nos contó sus intenciones de abrir un bar karaoke en Tokyo-3, cuando estaba a medio reconstruir. Había demostrado ser una buena empresa de negocio. Con todos los Ángeles derrotados, la gente tendía a festejar más y siendo el primer bar que había abierto en Tokyo-3 le dio a Misato la oportunidad de establecer una firme clientela. El hecho de que la dueña estaba bien informada en bebidas alcohólicas, incluso si ella ya no bebía más, así como también ser muy atractiva sólo le dio apoyo adicional. Misato parecía muy feliz con su elección. Era mucho trabajo, especialmente criar a un pequeño niño sola, pero también era muy divertido. Y ella no estaba sola. Rei le había dado una mano al trabajar por un tiempo en el bar. Asuka y yo a menudo hacíamos de niñera por ella, así como también lo hacía Makoto, quien también se encargaba del papeleo de su negocio y trabajaba en el bar dos noches por semana. Sin mencionar que era un muy buen cliente, al menos cuando no estaba fuera haciendo su trabajo como investigador privado.

La actual profundidad de la relación de Misato con Makoto era más bien incierta. Los sentimientos de Makoto eran bien conocidos. El hombre la admiraba y probablemente la amaba de verdad. Hasta donde alguien podía decir, desde el primer día en que él empezó a trabajar con Misato antes del ataque del Tercer Ángel, él nunca había intentado salir con otra mujer o mostrado interés en ninguna mujer a excepción de Misato. Probablemente él era tan cercano como un amigo a Misato como Ritsuko, tal vez incluso más. Trabajaban juntos y pasaban mucho de su tiempo libre juntos. El hijo de Misato amaba mucho a Makoto, e incluso lo llamaba Tío Makoto. Pero la verdadera pregunta era:. ¿Acaso Misato amaba a Makoto? A ella le gustaba mucho. Eso era seguro. Difícilmente ella podría encontrar a alguien más atento y dedicado que Makoto. Y mientras que yo realmente no era un buen juez, Asuka pensaba que él era bien parecido.

Pero Makoto no era Kaji Ryouji. Y mientras Misato no siguiera adelante, Makoto no tenía oportunidad de ganar su corazón.

Sonreí mientras noté que Pen-Pen estaba sentado al lado de Makoto. El pingüino de agua caliente se veía más viejo ahora con sus cejas grises y sus plumas parecían un poco pálidas. También había oído que él ya no podía diferir más la cocina de Misato. No es que fuera una sorpresa. Mientras se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, levantó una ala. A veces era sorprendente cuán inteligente ése pingüino era.

Había otras pocas personas sentadas, pero no las conocía muy bien. Unas pocas de ellas eran compañeros de trabajo de Asuka. Otros eran agentes de seguridad pasando como invitados.

Entre todos, sólo había una persona faltante, Aoba Shigeru. Nunca pudimos encontrarlo. La última vez que había sido visto, estaba deslizando una guitarra en su hombro, una maleta en el otro y caminando fuera de nuestras vidas, al camino abierto ante él. Realmente no me importaba mucho. A diferencia de los otros, nunca tuve realmente la oportunidad de conocerlo. Aún así, él jugó su rol en la Guerra de los Ángeles y a Asuka y a mí nos habría gustado compartir nuestra felicidad con él.

Mi tren de pensamiento fue súbitamente interrumpido cuando la marcha nupcial empezó. Miré hacia el fondo de la habitación y jadeé. ¡Ella estaba hermosa! Bueno, para mí, ella siempre se veía hermosa, pero... en ése momento... se veía radiante. Por un rato, ella se había preguntado si se vería bien vistiendo el tradicional kimono de bodas, pero mientras la miraba, me di cuenta de que las ropas simplemente eran irrelevantes. Nada podía hacerla más hermosa de lo que era ahora. Mientras me daba cuenta de que el momento que había estado esperando todos éstos años estaba tan cerca, sentí que mi rodillas amenazaban con ceder. Tal vez me habría caído de no haber sentido la mano de Touji en mi hombro. Lo miré y me di cuenta de que él estaba simplemente tan hipnotizado como yo. Y él tenía buenas razones para estarlo. Hikari estaba magnífica en su propio kimono.

"¿No hay segundas opiniones sobre ésa proposición de una doble boda?" le susurré a Touji.

Touji no dijo nada, pero estaba seguro que parte de él estaba considerando la idea muy seriamente.

Por momentos que parecieron durar para siempre, las dos mujeres caminaron hacia el pasillo, donde tomaron su lugar. Sonreí nerviosamente a mi prometida y estuve más o menos tranquilizado de ver que ella parecía tan nerviosa como yo. Entonces noté un detalle que había descuidado momentos antes. El ojo izquierdo de Asuka no estaba cubierto con el parche que usualmente vestía en público. El muerto ojo gris contrastaba con el azul, brillante de vida. Noté la significación de éste detalle. Asuka quería que éste día fuera para mí uno perfecto, y así ella había dejado todas las máscaras y artificios detrás. Sonreí otra vez, y supe que ésta vez no era una sonrisa nerviosa; era una sonrisa que cargaba todo el amor que sentía por ella. Éste momento de paz no duró mucho, sin embargo, ya que la Comandante Takahashi habló.

"Estamos hoy reunidos aquí para unir a éste hombre y a ésta mujer. Si hoy hay alguien aquí presente quien sabe por qué éstas dos personas no deben casarse, que hable ahora o guarde para siempre su paz".

Asuka y yo habíamos decidido hacerlo corto y rápido. Nada de largos discursos y demás. Tendríamos una boda rápida, entonces una gran recepción y, sin ninguna duda, una aún mejor luna de miel.

Estaba a punto de darle a Rei una mirada preocupada, si alguien tenía algo que decir aquí, sólo podía ser ella, cuando de repente noté algo raro. Un punto rojo en el pecho de Asuka estaba lentamente moviéndose arriba hacia su cabeza. Casi como... una mira láser.

Tal vez no haya recibido entrenamiento militar, pero todos ésos ejercicios de entrenamiento y todas ésas experiencias piloteando el EVA en batalla vinieron a mí en una fracción de segundo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, salté hacia Asuka. En el mismo momento, escuché una voz familiar, llamándome.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Agáchate!"

Creo que Asuka y yo estábamos cayendo al suelo cuando los primeros disparos se oyeron. Entonces escuché un intercambio rápido y violento. Reconocí el sonido de las armas de fuego usadas por la seguridad de NERV, pero el sonido de la ametralladora no era tan familiar. Pronto, todo estaba en silencio.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta de que todos en el cuarto parecían muy agitados por lo que acababa de suceder. Incluso los oficiales de seguridad parecían haber sido tomados por sorpresa. La mayoría de ellos tenían sus armas en la mano, unos cuantos de ellos estaban o heridos o muertos. También noté que una pared tenía un agujero gigante en ella y justo ahí yacía un hombre todo vestido de negro, su cuerpo acribillado por demasiados tiros para contarlos. No era un especialista, pero mi suposición fue que el hombre de alguna manera había podido esconderse en otra habitación y había hecho un hoyo a través de la pared para poder dispararnos. Casi cien balas disparadas por más de una docena de agentes habían ensanchado considerablemente ése agujero.

Cómo ése hombre había podido eludir la Seguridad y de hecho hacer un agujero en la pared sin que nadie lo notara, no podía figurármelo.

Estaba a punto de mirar a Asuka, para ver si ella estaba bien, cuando noté algo raro. Entre todo el caos, había un hombre quien parecía completamente tranquilo y con el control. Jadeé cuando reconocí el rostro del hombre.

Kaji Ryouji.

La voz que había escuchado... había sonado tan familiar... ¡Era él!

¡Él estaba vivo!

Dándose cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, el hombre sonrió, me saludó con la mano, y luego se fue caminando.

Tal vez lo habría llamado o perseguido de no haber escuchado el gemido de dolor de Asuka. La miré. Por fortuna, no parecía lastimada, sólo levemente agitada.

"¡Hey!. ¡Baka!. ¿Por qué tú...?" las palabras murieron en su boca cuando alzó la cabeza y notó lo que acababa de ocurrir. "Mein Gott..."

Miré hacia la dirección en que la había visto a Kaji. Él ya no se veía por ningún lado. Entonces miré a mi alrededor. El hijo de Misato estaba llorando, mientras que Makoto trataba de calmarlo a él y a su madre. Misato estaba aún sosteniendo al niño como si su vida dependiera de ello. Probablemente lo había escudado con su cuerpo ante el sonido del primer disparo. Ritsuko no parecía muy perturbada por lo que estaba sucediendo. De hecho, parecía darle a la escena una más bien mirada científica. Ella trató sin embargo de calmar a Maya. Probablemente le había recordado memorias que probablemente le habría gustado olvidar, el ataque en el Cuartel General de NERV. Había escuchado que el evento entero la sacudió muy gravemente. Para ser franco, por día entender por qué.

Kensuke se veía tenso, pero alerta. Creo que él no se había olvidado por completo de sus fantasías militares. Estaba sosteniendo a Hotaru contra él, listo para protegerla con su vida si era necesario.

Más cerca de nosotros, Hikari estaba sollozando contra el pecho de Touji. La pobre chica debe de haber estado asustada. Entonces noté con un poco de horror que había un agujero de bala en el brazo izquierdo de Touji. Si la bala hubiera venido más cerca...

"Shinji. ¿Están bien?"

Miré hacia Rei, quien estaba parada enfrente de mí, una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Sí. Estamos bien".

Bueno, era parcialmente verdad. Yo mismo me sentía bastante agitado. Encontré que de hecho no podía levantarme. No estaba lastimado, sólo acababa de tener el susto de mi vida.

Entonces, notamos los gemidos. Miramos abajo y nos dimos cuenta de que ahí había un hombre tirado en el piso enfrente de Asuka y yo. Lo reconocí como uno de los oficiales de seguridad de NERV. Estaba respirando, pero estaba sangrando más bien gravemente. Por lo que pude decir rápidamente, su brazo izquierdo y hombro habían recibido unos cuantos tiros. Era bastante joven me di cuenta, tal vez sólo uno o dos años mayor que yo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rei. Parecía una pregunta estúpida, pero yo mismo no pude encontrar una mejor.

"No realmente. He sentido más dolor antes, pero no había sangrado tanto como ahora. Esto apesta. Si mi viejo alguna vez escucha sobre esto, no oiré el fin de ello".

Rei parpadeó, mientras que yo casi jadeé. ¿Ése hombre había recibido tal vez cerca de diez disparos y se preocupaba por su padre?

"Hablas mucho para alguien a quien le acaban de disparar", simplemente dijo Rei, pero sonriendo.

"Bueno. ¿No quiere que entre en shock, o sí, señorita?"

"Es verdad", asintió Rei.

Observé el intercambio, con una mirada confundida en mi rostro. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Rei?

"¿Me puedes prestar tu cinturón, Shinji?"

"Sí... seguro".

Rápidamente me quité el cinturón y se lo di a Rei, quien rápidamente lo usó como un torniquete en el brazo del hombre.

Miré alrededor para ver a Asuka quien actualmente estaba hablando con la Comandante Takahashi. No se veía nada feliz.

"Esto detendrá el flujo de la sangre", dijo Rei. Ella entonces arrancó la parte inferior de su vestido y usó el tejido como una compresa en el hombro sangrante del hombre. "Deberías estar bien hasta que la ayuda médica llegue".

"Gracias, señorita".

"Salvaste la vida de Shinji".

Súbitamente mi mente se iluminó al darme cuenta de que éste hombre probablemente había recibido unas cuantas balas que iban dirigidas a mí o a Asuka.

"Bueno, es mi trabajo..." simplemente dijo el hombre, rascando su cabeza con su mano no herida.

"Y usted hizo un muy buen trabajo, joven" dijo la Comandante Takahashi, quien se había acercado a nosotros. "A primera vista, éste asesino probablemente trabajaba para el culto de la Sagrada Cruz Llameante. Si no los hubieras protegido, él tal vez habría matado a nuestras dos personas más preciosas".

"Al menos hay alguien en Seguridad quien hizo bien su trabajo", murmuró Asuka.

"Sí..." asintió la Comandante. "Esto no me gusta. Tal vez tengamos traidores en nuestras filas. Le daré a éste asunto prioridad máxima tan pronto regresemos a Tokyo-3" La Comandante entonces miró de vuelta al joven, aún atendido por Rei. "Dígame, joven. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Su rostro no es uno familiar. ¿Nuevo en Seguridad?"

"El nombre es Saotome Yuu", respondió el joven más bien con orgullo. "Y sí, soy nuevo en NERV, Comandante. Quería unirme al departamento de Ciencias; verá, mi verdadera línea de trabajo es con las computadoras y realmente quería conocer a la famosa Doctora Akagi, pero no había vacantes, así que en vez de ello me uní a Seguridad, para así poder tener un ojo abierto para futuras posibilidades en el departamento de Ciencias".

La Comandante sonrió.

"Interesante. Bueno, mejórate y tal vez te consigamos una entrevista con la Doctora Akagi. ¿Usted qué piensa, Ritsuko-san?"

"No sé sobre sus habilidades, pero me gusta ése chico", respondió Ritsuko, mucho para el deleite de Yuu.

"Bueno entonces... los transportes deberían de llegar aquí pronto, así que sólo esperen un poco. Hablando de eso... ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué están tardando tanto ésos estúpidos VTOLS en llegar aquí?. ¡Tenemos a gente herida así como también a la Teniente Sohryu y al Señor Ikari para evacuar!. ¡Quién organizó éstas medidas de seguridad!"

"¡Hey!" dijo Asuka, un tono más bien no adecuado para que alguien hablara con su oficial superior. "¡No puede evacuarnos!. ¡Todavía no estamos casados!"

Sorpresivamente, la expresión de la Comandante se suavizó.

"Asuka, entiendo tus sentimientos, pero alguien acaba de tratar de matarte. No puedo dejar que a mi futura segunda al mando la maten ahora antes de que siquiera le den la oportunidad de ser ascendida..."

Creo que Asuka se perdió por completo parte de lo que la Comandante trataba de decir, ya que continuó con sus protestas sobre nuestra boda siendo cancelada.

"¿No podemos hacerlo rápido?. ¡Quiero decir, no queda mucho por hacer!"

Delicadamente, puse mi mano en su hombro para tener su atención.

"Asuka... no estoy seguro de que sea apropiado. Quiero decir... hay gente a la que le dispararon aquí".

"¡Lo sé!" estalló Asuka. "¡Y se están encargando de ella!" Probablemente viendo la mirada lastimada en mi cara, Asuka se tomó un momento para calmarse, su rostro mostrando una expresión más suave. "Mira... Shinji... después de todo lo que hemos hecho por el bien de otros... todo el dolor... todos los sacrificios... ¿No podemos ser un poco egoístas por unos cuantos minutos?"

"Supongo... supongo que podríamos".

"¿Entonces?" preguntó mi prometida a la Comandante.

La Comandante se tomó un momento para pensar.

"Supongo que podemos hacerlo. Después de todo, los transportes todavía no están aquí. Pero tendrá que ser rápido".

"Bien" acordó Asuka, mientras que yo asentí.

Después de unos pocos segundos, la novia, el novio, la dama de honor, el padrino y la Comandante estaban listos para continuar donde se quedaron.

"Ikari Shinji. ¿Tomas a ésta mujer, Sohryu Asuka Langley, para ser tu legítima esposa; para estar con ella, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en la salud o en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Tomé el anillo que Touji me entregó y nerviosamente lo deslicé en el dedo de Asuka. Qué extraño que una situación pudiera cambiar tan rápido. En cuestión de segundos simplemente olvidé que alguien casi nos había matado.

"Acepto".

"Sohryu Asuka Langley. ¿Tomas a éste hombre, Ikari Shinji, para ser tu legítimo esposo; para estar con él, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en la salud o en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Asuka deslizó el anillo en mi dedo. Su trabajo terminado, Touji y Hikari se fueron deprisa para ser llevados a los transportes que acababan de llegar.

"Acepto".

"Puede besar a la novia".

Lo hice. Con mucho gusto.

"Ahora son, marido y mujer. Ahora que esto está hecho. ¡Larguémonos de aquí!"

Asuka y yo fuimos rudamente llevados de vuelta a la tierra, después de uno de los besos más memorables que jamás habíamos compartido, y fuimos arrastrados hacia un VTOL, pronto para dejar Hokkaido detrás nuestro.

Mientras nos íbamos volando, pensé sobre Kaji. Él estaba vivo. Todo éste tiempo, él había estado vivo. Y obviamente se preocupaba, ya que de hecho vino a nuestra boda. Entonces. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

Probablemente él tenía sus razones. Kaji era un hombre honorable. Seguramente, era importante. Lo bastante importante como para tenernos creyendo que él aún estaba muerto. Así que decidí no decirle a nadie. Probablemente sólo lastimaría a Misato más que cualquier otra cosa.

Saqué ése pensamiento de mi mente y sonreí. Ahora era un hombre casado...

* * *

"¿Apuesto a que nunca esperaste que tu luna de miel empezara en un avión de carga, huh?" 

Después de habernos evacuado, la Comandante Takahashi nos transfirió a un avión de carga de NERV que iba de camino a la actualmente en construcción rama de NERV de Francia. Asuma empezó a discutir, ya que pasar nuestra luna de miel en Francia no había estado en nuestros planes, pero las palabras 'todos los gastos pagados' la calmaron. Todos los otros habían sido enviados a sus respectivos hogares, con una escolta de agentes de NERV. Me sentía un poco apenado por lo que había pasado, así que les prometí que tendríamos una gran fiesta cuado regresáramos. La única excepción era Rei. Ella había volado a Hokkaido con Yuu. Debo admitir, estaba un poco intrigado por su comportamiento. Había algo en sus ojos... algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. O tal vez quería tanto que ella se enamorara que estaba imaginando cosas. Pero ella tenía tendencia a que le gustaran los raros.

"Nunca pensé que me casaría. Punto. Debes de ser un hombre muy especial, señor Ikari".

"No tan especial como mi esposa..."

La sostuve de cerca y la besé con toda la pasión que sentía por ella. Fue un beso muy largo.

"¿Crees que nuestras vidas serán así de agitadas?" preguntó Asuka. "¿Piloteando robots gigantes, peleando con monstruos gigantes, evitando intentos de asesinato y cosas así?"

"Tal vez. Pero francamente, no me importa. Mientras me quieras en tu vida, no hay nada más que yo pueda pedir".

"¡Eres un idiota!" de repente dijo Asuka, sorprendiéndome por el tono de su voz. "Pero eres mi idiota", añadió en un susurro. "Baka-Shinji", ronroneó ella, mientras empezaba a mordisquearme la oreja. "Te quiero".

"¡Asuka!. ¡Alguien podría venir y vernos!"

"¡No me importa! Me siento un poco sucia... déjalos que vengan, les daremos un espectáculo para recordar. ¿No te sientes un poco sucio, Baka-Shinji?"

Lo hacía.

Miedo. Dolor. Angustia. Éstos siempre existirán. Sin embargo, sabía que si estábamos juntos, siempre podríamos superar todos los obstáculos, o al menos fallar intentándolo. Si estábamos juntos sabía que, mientras el sol, la luna y la tierra existieran, tendríamos una oportunidad de alcanzar la felicidad.

Te amo, Asuka.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Notas del autor:

Para aquellos interesados, mi joven agente de NERV, Saotome Yuu, fue inspirado por dos fics: un NGE/Ranma crossover llamado "Pasado/Futuro" por Long Ngo y el fic de Ranma 1/2, "Magia" de Richard Lawson. El nombre Yuu fue tomado de una serie llamada "Marmalade Boy".

Antes de que nadie diga nada, déjenme aclarar que Rei y Yuu no se enamoran automáticamente. Puse esto como una posibilidad, un rayo de esperanza. Si van a una única cita o se vuelven una pareja depende de ustedes, mis lectores. Una cosa en la que no quiero creer es que Shinji sea la única esperanza de amor de Rei. Tiene que haber un desgraciado con suerte en algún lado con quien ella simplemente tal vez se enamore. Sólo tienen que cruzar caminos. Tal vez ya lo hicieron, tal vez todavía no lo han hecho...

Éste epílogo entero es más o menos sólo la coronación del pastel. El verdadero final vino con el Capítulo 12. No quería, sin embargo, dejarlos a todos ustedes con tantas preguntas colgando, como "¿Asuka despertará?", "¿Ritsuko murió?", etc. Por el fin del Capítulo 12, un montón de escenarios pudieron haberse hecho.

Éste epílogo es mi fin oficial de LQYAE. Vino de meses de planeación y deliberación en el tipo de futuro que los Elegidos podrían tener. Escribí esto principalmente para complacerme a mí mismo. Si a algunos de ustedes no les gusta éste final, bueno siéntanse libres de imaginar el suyo propio, siempre y cuando no empiecen a escribirlo y "publicarlo" sin mi autorización.

* * *

Notas finales del autor: 

Bueno, aquí está.

Está terminado.

Tal vez haya más historias alternas que expandan un poco el universo de LQYAE, pero en sí misma, está terminada.

Por fin.

Un año. Tomó un año ENTERO para ir a través de éste proyecto desde el principio hasta el final. Contando el preludio, prólogo y epílogo, quince capítulos. Casi 300 paginas de texto. Una incalculable cantidad de tiempo pasado pensando, escribiendo, revisando, cazando la web por miles de imágenes viendo la serie de TV una y otra vez, leyendo el manga de NGE y cientos de otros fanfics, respondiendo todo mi mail relacionado con LQYAE y teniendo discusiones por ICQ. Tanto tiempo... literalmente fue parte de mi vida. Casi una obsesión. Casi. Al menos, aún podía decir que no era Ikari Shinji...

Ha sido una viaje duro. Primero, tenía que ocuparme con el obstáculo de otro lenguaje. Desde ése día de 14 de Febrero de 1999, mi inglés mejoró dramáticamente, creo (pero aún necesito el uso de un equipo de pre-lectores... supongo que no ha mejorado casi lo suficiente). Luego, tenía que escribir la historia misma. No una tarea fácil, si consideras que casi fue escrita por completo baja la perspectiva de primera persona y que de hecho tenía que crear un triángulo de amor creíble, usando tres personajes conocidos por su falta de aptitudes sociales. Por fortuna, la historia fue recibida mejor de lo que esperaba. Sus elogios y estímulos me dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para ver a través de ésta historia.

Gracias a todos...

Ha sido divertido. Muy divertido. Lo suficiente para que escriba otras pocas historias de fanfic antes moverme a algo más. Creo que es seguro decir sin embargo que ésta será mi primera y única serie de fanfic larga. Es muy divertido, pero muy agotador también. Y francamente, no creo que tenga otra historia larga para compartir...

Ahora que la historia se acabó, creo que puedo admitirlo sin percances. Originalmente, tenía intenciones de que Asuka ganara desde el principio. Estaba claro en mi mente. Asuka era mi personaje favorito de NGE. No me importaba si usualmente se quedaba con Shinji en la mayoría de las historias. Ésta era MI historia después de todo. Ella casi falló. Algo sucedió. Algo inesperado. El Capítulo 3. Ayanami Rei. Me empezó a gustar Ayanami Rei. No... empecé a amar a Ayanami Rei tanto como amaba a Sohryu Asuka Langley. Por un tiempo, estuve confundido. Quería que Asuka ganara, pero... Rei era mucho mejor. Ella era tan linda, se llevaba tan bien con Shinji. Muy bien. Esto probó ser su caída al final. Ella se llevaba DEMASIADO bien con Shinji. Era demasiado perfecto. Demasiado lindo. Demasiado tranquilo. Podía imaginármelos sentados en un sofá, abrazándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada, sólo contentos de estar ahí, cálidos, a salvo, nunca más solos. Podía imaginarlos hacer esto... todas sus vidas. Ahí es donde no funcionaba. No podía. No era lo bastante NGE. Era demasiado tranquilo. Era aburrido. Ambos... merecían algo mejor. Probablemente podían madurar mejor si ambos seguían su propio camino separado. Asuka le ofrecía a Shinji lo que él necesitaba. Alguien quien pudiera amarlo, pero también alguien dispuesto a enterrarle una autoestima por el trasero. Alguien a quien podía dedicar su vida, pero que no fuera dependiente de él y que no tolerara que él fuera dependiente de ella. Era la química perfecta. Caos es vida mientras que el orden absoluto es muerte. Asuka podía traer sólo la cantidad correcta de caos que Shinji necesitaba en su vida, pero también la cantidad correcta de amor.

Bueno, ésta es mi visión de las dinámicas de amor de NGE...

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Por mi parte, disfruté escribiéndola.

Dedico ésta historia a una maravillosa y joven dama, Tam Ka-Wing.

Que disfrutes éste Día de San Valentín, KW-chan

Alain

14 de Febrero del 2000

Comenzado el 14 de Enero del 2000

Primer borrador de pre-lectura terminado el 14 de Febrero del 2000

Borrador final terminado el 14 de Marzo del 2000

Revisado el 21 de Marzo del 2000

* * *

Traducido al español el 31 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la pre-lectura y correcciones. Bien aquí lo tienen, el fin de LQYAE. Para todos aquellos que esperaban que al final fuera Rei con quien se quedara Shinji, bueno, ahí tienen las razones del autor del por qué no sucedió, lo que Alain dice es verdad, esa pareja queda tan perfecta... que es aburrido, he leído muchos fics de NGE y todos tienen ése exacto problema, a pesar del desarrollo de la historia y los personajes, es demasiado lindo, tanto que casi pierde la esencia de NGE. En fin, también fue un camino largo y arduo el traducir la historia, tardé un mes y medio, y he de admitir que parecía a veces una hazaña imposible, pero pude seguir adelante, gracias al apoyo de ustedes lectores que espero hayan disfrutado ésta historia que su servidor pensó que era digna de ser llevada al español.

Así pues, se despide beamknight87, o Ramos Rodea Rodrigo Iván en éste 1 de Agosto, día de mi nacimiento, de LQYAE, donde el regalo que espero recibir es que más lectores hispano hablantes puedan disfrutar ésta historia. Por otra parte, dentro de poco les concederé la traducción de un fic de Shinji/Rei para el deleite de todos aquellos amantes de ésa pareja, ya que recibí comentarios acerca de disgustos por el desenlace de éste fic. Les garantizo que "Un Ángel Involuntario" también les dejará un buen sabor de boca, sólo sean pacientes y espérenlo, así como también los capítulos restantes de "La 2nda Oportunidad" (¡Jimmy está a punto de acabar el capítulo 7!). Nos leemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
